Pregnant Intern
by xxZZBABEY18xx
Summary: I'm pregnant!""That's what it says...""I'm only 19! I'm not even married yet! How did this happen?""Well Gabi when a boy and a gir-""Don't even finish that" troyella duh! rxr
1. Hook It Up

**this is a story i thought of in like july! i did my homework for this story. like looking up sytoms, hospitals, schools, everything. but you have to give this a chance before you totally judge. this is a pregnancy story! but it's not during high school. i don't always like those stories anyway...but here you go.**

* * *

August 31, 2008

Okay hmm how to start this? I actually for once in my life don't know how to start a report! Professor Rossum this is all your fault! Okay so maybe not but you did assign this project. I just don't get the point. Okay I know you want all of the sophomores to write a year long report about their experiences this year. So then at our last class together we can talk about what was different this year than freshman year. I already know that it's going to be boring. Even the fact that classes started a week earlier than usual is boring… I still don't know how your going to read 400 students reports at the end of this year. I know some kids will most likely write each day with one sentence. But I never do a half done job, I don't plan on starting either. I don't know really what you mean by tell me everything but I may as well give you background now so later you won't read this and be confused.

Name: Gabriella Anne Montez

Birthday: December 14

Status: taken

Quick Bio: I am 19 years old, 20 in December. I have a great boyfriend and amazing friends. I'm an intern at Cedar-Sinai Medical Center. I went to East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I wear glasses/ contacts. I am an only child. My mom re-married to this guy Robert. He is so nice almost like a real father. I was raised though with a single mother. My father died when I was 3 he was in the army. My mom raised me to believe in god and follow the rules of the church. I of course follow her wishes but don't always let those rules rule my life.

Fun Facts: My best girlfriends are Taylor Danforth (doctor) and Sharpay Baylor (fashion designer). Taylor and I go way back. I met her through a tutoring session at our elementary school. She was in fourth grade when I was only in second. We had a lot in common we both loved the spice girls and had the same back pack. Of course we hit it off. She introduced me to Sharpay and her little brother Ryan soon after. Ryan is my age but he's older than me. (more about him later) Sharpay and Taylor were both older than me but we didn't separate at all. We tell each other everything and they have and will always be here for me no matter what. Oh and did I mention that they're married! Taylor married Chad Danforth as soon as they both turned 18. Then had a little boy Corbin Zachary Danforth (4 yrs.)soon after. Many people thought they were crazy. Truth is they were simply crazy about each other and still are. (more about Chad later) Sharpay married Zeke Baylor a year after Taylor and Chad married. Of course they did it because Shar was pregnant! I will say no one was shocked though. But we all were shocked when we found out they had twin girls. Ashley Chanel and Kelsey Sophia Baylor(2 yrs.). Sharpay says they're the names of stars I have to agree.

On to the boys! Okay so I guess Ryan (acting coach) should go first. Well Ryan is gay. I think I should address that first but he's my best friend so I don't care one bit. He is always there when I need him and we still have sleepovers once a month. I bring the bed and food he brings the movies and magazines. I live for our sleepovers since no one else is invited. Chad Danforth. Where to start? I hear that you had Chad once Professor Rossum. Well I'm sure you know he was drafted to the Lakers. Yes he is still the 

butthead he's always been. His hair is still his prized possession even Corbin has Chad's hair! But that was kind of expected. He is my big brother and he is very protective of me. I mean very protective. I go out with him all the time when I'm bored and if one guy even gives me a second look Chad pounces. I love him though I mean he means well. Zeke Baylor. He makes amazing food! I adore his cakes have you ever had a Baylor cake? Well if you haven't you had better find a reason to get one. His food is amazing and I'm just lucky he's my friend. I get free food! But he has great advice that can last you a lifetime.

Okay who's left? Oh right, Troy.

What can I possibly say about the Troy Bolton? I mean he is my everything. He knows when something's wrong with me and how to make me smile. I love him with my whole heart. He was my first kiss, my first crush, first boy I held hands with, my first everything. We've been dating I'd say 5 years. Yea long time I know. But Troy is 22 and getting ready to turn 23 in October. He also was drafted to the Lakers and is number 14. He is a tough guy with a soft side that only I get to see. He is really protective of me. But it's expected of course. We live together in this huge apartment off campus. Sure I get followed by paparazzi because of his fame. But if dealing with them means being with him. Bring em on.

Well tomorrow is Labor day and I need rest for the party.

Gabriella

**Normal view – September 1, 2008**

**Gabriellas POV**

"Gabi!" I looked over and saw Sharpay and Taylor waving to me. I smiled and walked over. We all hugged then separated and started walking into the strip mall.

"So Gabs ready for the party?"

"Hell yea I live for these parties…even though I can't drink…much." Taylor rolled her eyes and checked her phone.

"Can we get Starbucks?" Sharpay asked obviously spotting a store.

"I thought you were cutting back?" Taylor asked giving Shar a look.

"I am! I just want a frappicino! Is that too much to ask? I'll even get a grande." Sharpay smiled obviously thinking she won this battle.

"I don't know Shar. Maybe you should stick to water." I stated.

"Oh don't you start! Your worst than me!"

"I am not! Taylor am I worst than Shar?" Taylor looked up from her blackberry and nodded smiling.

"Whatever! I want a frap too." I said following Shar to the line.

After we ordered our drinks we headed to the party store and bought the hats, cups, streamers, balloons. Sharpay was heading towards the small wine section they had when Taylor stopped her.

"No wine!"

"What?!"

"No wine. I don't think we should drink this time. We should just have fun. I mean there will be children at this party." Taylor was glaring hard at Sharpay.

"Well they will most likely be knocked out by oh 8. So we still will have time." Shar whined.

"What about Gabi?"

"What about me/her?" Me and Sharpay asked at the same time turning to look at Taylor.

"Gabriella sweetie I hate to tell you but your only 19. Drinking underage kills brain cells. Your very smart and we don't need you loosing any more cells."

"You let me drink last year and I was only 18" I pointed out.

"Yes we did. But all of us were still living up the fact that we were 21 and were living up the fact we could drink and get into clubs. Now we are all more mature to the fact of drinking. So simply we won't buy any. The guys are getting two bottles and when those are done no more drinking." My jaw dropped as did Sharpay's. Okay so she has a point about brain cells but I hate being left out like this!

"What do you mean!! We'll be done with those before Zeke even finishes the burgers!" Taylor looked off as if considering this fact.

"well…" me and Shar looked at her hopefully.

"We can get one bottle…" Sharpay jumped up and down for a second then ran to get the bottles.

"I think I'll be watching her drinks tonight." Taylor whispered to me, I laughed and we went to follow Shar.

**The Party **

I fixed my dress one more time in the mirror. I had on a black halter dress that was low in the front. I bought it a while back and never got the chance to wear it. Oh I feel like a kid trying to wear clothes to attract a guy, even though I already have him. I slipped my strappy heels back on and re applied my lip gloss. My hair was down with soft curls going down my back.

"CHAD!! TROY!! WHAT'S UP?!"

They're here.

I walked to the bathroom door and walked out and down the hallway. Everyone was in the backyard currently, I peeked through the window at Troy. He wore what I told him to, dark jeans and a black button down. This just made me smirk.

"Gabi carry this out- oh my. You must be wanting some cuttin' tonight." Taylor said holding a tray of sandwich's out to me. I grabbed them and winked then started walking outside. As I left I heard Taylor say.

"Gone girl."

Troy currently had his back to me at this time. Perfect. I walked towards him sure I could feel people staring at me but I don't care. I haven't seen this man in 2 weeks, I'm going for the gold. I noticed Chad standing in front of troy his eyes got huge then he started glaring at all the guys watching me. Oh well. Troy was talking to Tyler who is in my creative writing class at UCLA.

"Damn," he said looking over troy's shoulder.

"Would you like a sandwich?" I said as seductively as I could I leaned all my weight on one leg. Troy turned around. Damn he's sexy. He looked me up and down and visibly gulped, I cocked my eyebrow at him and smirked. I quickly glanced at his…pants and notice a…bulge.

"Well?" Troy's eyes snapped back up to mine and the only thing his eyes said was 'I want you NOW'

Troy grabbed the tray out of my hand and shoved it at Tyler.

"Hold this," he then ripped his shirt off leaving him in a white beater. And wrapped it around me. Then he lead me inside.

"Bye Taylor." We said as we passed her.

"Well okay…"

"Bye Shar, and no comment." Then we went to Troy's Audi and drove back to our apartment to have a….fiesta.

* * *

**soooo do you like?? and you all know what happens! i don't want to write about it... that's just ewwww. but lol. i want to know if i should continue or just stop while im ahead... well give me a chance first then tell me... but please review with your wisdom or whatever**

love zoe (:


	2. Angel Of Mine

September 9, 2008 6:45 am

"Hey," I looked up from our mac at Troy who was wearing his stuff for practice.

"hi." I sniffed, and then turned back to my screen.

"what are you doing up?" he came around and placed his head on my shoulder.

"I-I wanted- hang on." I reached my right hand back and pushed his chin off my shoulder. Then leaned to the left and sneezed three times into my arm. I came back up and went under my glasses to wipe under my eyes.

"Sorry I just had to sneeze, but I wanted to start my essay since I didn't get to it last night. I mean it's due Thursday. What are you doing up? I thought practice was at eight?"

"Well when I saw you weren't in bed I figured that the clocks stopped working and decided to just get ready. But at least that's one less thing I have to worry about. Scoot up."

"no Troy I don't want to."

"please?" he whined

"Troy can't you sit there?"

"gabi?"

"fine" I muttered under my breath and moved to the edge of the seat while Troy sat behind me. When he was situated he grabbed my waist and brought me all the way back so I was leaning on his chest. By force of habit I wrapped my legs around his and used my feet to hook them around his legs.

A/N: do you know what I mean? Gosh It's hard to explain…

"See how hard was that?" I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't tell.

"Why are you wearing your glasses?"

"you don't like them?"

"I bought them! Of course I love them. It's just that you always have contacts on even at home. I just got used to them."

"my eyes were itching really bad this morning. So I didn't bother."

"I see... so what's your paper on?"

"it's on 9/11 Professor Harris assigned it yesterday. It has to be 8-10 pages."

"I see do you have class today?"

"uh I have a class at one..." I looked at what I had written while Troy put kisses everywhere on my back that he could reach. My eyes started to water so I shrugged Troy off then I leaned to the left and sneezed into my arm. I stayed there for a moment to see if I needed to sneeze again. I sat back up and continued typing.

"Hey are you feeling alright?" you could just hear the concern pouring out in his question.

"yea why?" I sniffed a little but continued to look forward.

"look at me Elle."

"why?" he reached around and grabbed my hands and then turned me around. I looked at him in confusion.

"how are you feeling? You look a little pale."

"you sound like my mother."

"answer the question Gabriella." He never calls me Gabriella.

"it's just…my allergies are acting up. I've been sneezing like crazy all morning." He leaned up and kissed me. I smiled at him slightly.

"well we can't have that now can we?" I shrugged slightly and looked at my computer screen. It is 7:12.

"You should get going. It's past 7." I turned back to him and smiled a little.

"why would I go to practice if your sick?"

"I'm not sick!"

"Fine. Why would I go if your not feeling well?"

"Because I know you love basketball with your whole life! And it may be you I'm allergic to!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he gave me a hurt look.

"your going to pay for that later Montez! But I have to get on the road. So give me a kiss."

"What if I don't want your cooties?"

"Kiss me."

"What if I am sick and then you'd get sick."

"kiss me" I rolled my eyes and leaned down and kissed him. When we pulled back he smiled I hopped off his lap and followed him to the door. While we were walking through the kitchen I sneezed without warning. I looked up at Troy who had turned around to look at me with concern.

"Gabriel-"

"I know take something and rest. Now go!" he hesitated for a moment then headed out the door. I locked the door behind him then sighed. I am seriously tired, even though I went to bed early last night.

I slowly walked to the cabinet in our hallway and pulled out a box of tissues. The way I have been sneezing today I have a strong feeling I'll be needing these. I walked back over to our computer and continued my essay.

* * *

**2 hours later.**

I read my essay over five times already. Considering there are 9 pages this took some time. I hit save and printed the paper. While I waited for it to print I took all of my tissues and put them in the garbage can. I sighed and shuffled over to the printer. I grabbed the pages and put them in a portfolio and logged off the computer. I put my paper in my bag and then looked at the clock.

9:45. I yawned a little after that and decided to go take a nap. And wake up with enough time to get ready and go to class.

* * *

**1:50 pm **

I started to wake up and looked around. I looked at the clock and screamed. I overslept.

I sprang out of bed and ran to the closet and put on some jeans and one of Troy's sweatshirts. I grabbed a pair of Nikes with no time to look for socks. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and ran to the front door grabbed my bag and ran to the parking lot and to my car.

By the time I got to campus at 2:31 class was well over. I headed to my class anyway to get my plea in with Professor Greene. I swear that woman hates me. She always has me answer the longest and hardest questions. I mean I'm smart but I'm not Einstein. I walked past many people before I reached my Spanish department I ran into Greene's classroom. I ran to the front where she was packing up.

"Profess-"

"Miss Montez I do not accept tardiness without warning."

"I know I-"

"Miss Montez I don't make exceptions for those who think they should get them."

"I know I wasn't feeling well earlier and to tell you the truth I still don't."

"Well Miss Montez this is simply not my problem. If you had been in class you wouldn't have any assignments. But since you decided to give yourself a free day you have a paper due."

"On what?"

"on the presidential candidates and how the Latin community is taking this whole race. Their views thoughts anything. I want nothing less than 9 pages." I nodded and watched as she headed up the stairs towards the exit.

"oh and Miss Montez."

"Yea"

"this paper should be on my dress right behind you at 11:00 am tomorrow. Not a second later." And with that she walked out the door.

After a few minutes of standing there staring at the door I finally left. I slowly walked towards my car sneezing and now coughing along the way. I feel like shit and now I'm going to have to stay up writing this paper. I told you she hates me.

"Gabriella!!" I turned to see Tyler running towards me.

"hi" I pulled at the arms of Troy's sweatshirt so they covered my hands.

"I didn't see you in class what's up?"

"I wasn't feeling well this morning and so yea I overslept."

"Oh that sucks. Well I have a class so I have to go. I hope you feel better see you." Then he ran in the other direction. I nodded to myself and headed towards my car. I felt a migraine coming on after a while but ignored it even though it felt like king kong was sitting on my head!

I got to my car and just felt exhausted. I looked at my window and groaned. I grabbed the parking ticket and got into my car. This seriously isn't my day. First I get sick sneezing and coughing like crazy, then I miss class, I get a insanely long report due tomorrow, im tired as hell, have a serious migraine, now I have a parking ticket. I just want…I just want to go to sleep and forget the world.

I started my car and started down the road. But I didn't get that far since my head was so distracting I was seeing two of everything. And seeing double and driving don't mix. I pulled into a Walgreens nearby and pulled out my cell phone and called my best friend who I knew wasn't doing anything.

"Hello?"

"Hey can you come get me please?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the Walgreens near campus. You can walk here I just need you to drive for me."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes" I closed my phone and waited for him to come.

I heard a knock on my window and looked up and saw him. I opened the door and let him in and scooted over to the passenger side of the car.

"What's up?"

"Ryan can you please just start driving I need a steady breeze so I don't barf."

"Okay," he started the car and we were off.

"So why can't you drive?"

"I keep seeing two of everything. I have a killer king kong sized headache. I've been sneezing and coughing like crazy! I don't know if that's a combination for driving."

"Yea it's not."

"exactly"

"so how'd you get sick?"

"I have no idea I just had this sudden blah feeling come over me this morning."

"Well, are you pregnant?" I turned and looked at him.

"What?!"

"you know having a baby…giving birth."

"I know what it is! I just wanna know why you think I'm pregnant?"

"Well last weeks display from you and Troy. It takes a week for symptoms to show. And you guys were probably going all night long."

"What the fuck Ryan?! We used protection!"

"Nothing wrong with checking…"

"Ryan!!"  
"Gabs I love you. But sometimes I think you don't want to confess the obvious."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have never had big king kong sized headaches. Not even in junior year when you got sent to the hospital with that flu. I mean think about it Gabs!"

"Please don't yell. I just want to go home finish this paper and sleep."

"pregnant women sleep."

"shut up!!"

"okay…"

"I'm sorry Ryan,"

"Mood swings another sign."

"Ryan!!" I leaned over and hit him on the arm.

"Hey no abusing the driver!"

"You're a jerk!"

"I'm driving you around like your some princess or something!"

"I'm sick!"

"So you shouldn't have come outside!"

"Ugh! You know that your worst than Troy!"

"Troy! That's who I should call!"

"No you don't Ryan!"

"Ha ha watch me!"

"He won't answer."

"La la la la"

"Ryan pull over."

"no no no missy you are not getting out of this one."

"I'm serious Ryan pull over."

"What?"

"Ryan I am going to throw up all over this car if you don't pull over!"

"Okay okay!! Barf!!" I opened my door and threw up right there on the side of the road. Embarrassing moment #1.

"Morning sickness another sign of pregnancy."

"Shut up!"

I must have fallen asleep after that since Ryan was shaking my shoulder. I got out the car and headed up to my apartment. I opened the door and heard the t.v. on which meant Troy was home.

"I'm going to go. Hope you feel better sweetie." Ryan leaned down and kissed my cheek then walked down the hallway towards the elevator.

I closed the door and locked it to. I sighed slightly and set my bag down. I looked towards the computer in the den and groaned just thinking about it. I sniffed a little and wiped my nose. I slowly walked to the family room where Troy was sitting watching a basketball game. I sniffed a little and walked over to the couch.

"Who's playing?" I didn't recognize my own voice for a second it sounded very…nasally. Troy looked up at me and instantly looked at me concerned.

"Hey come here." I coughed slightly and walked over to where he was. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down next to him. I leaned my head on his chest and sighed slightly. He laid the back of his hand to my cheek then took his hand down to my thigh.

"Your warm."

"I know."

"How are you feeling?"

"like pure shit. I keep seeing double of like everything. Oh and I threw up a while ago."

"Well maybe you have the flu."

"It's not flu season yet."

"Well we know that your sicker than you were earlier…I shouldn't have let you go to class."

"I didn't even make it. I overslept then Greene gave me a long assignment. …That's due tomorrow at 11:00 sharp." I coughed again, feeling like…shit.

"let's go to sleep. I think you could use some rest." I shook my head but regretted it when my headache got worst.

"I have to start that paper. I mean it's due-" I was cut off when Troy lifted me into the air and carried me to the bedroom.

"Your not doing anything with a cough like that Elle."

"but Troy-" he placed me on the bed and tucked me in. I started pulling to covers back but didn't get far.

"Stop."

"but Troy-"

"Shh" he came and laid down next to me. I turn and faced him.

"Troy I really-"

"Gabriella! Settle."

"but-" he leaned over and kissed me. I pushed him away almost instantly.

"Troy you'll get sick!"

"So…"

"what about basketball? Season is starting soon and then you'll be sick! You're the star player!"

"I don't care." He closed his eyes and pulled me closer to him.

"Troy you care about basketball more than anything." I looked at him and got no response. Almost as if he was sleep for real. I tried to pull away but he just got a tighter grip on me. I sighed and decided a nap wouldn't hurt. I started drifting into sleep when I heard troy whisper ever so silently.

"I don't care about basketball more than anything. I'd drop it in a second if that meant being with you."

* * *

**there are currently like 7 versions of this chapter on my computer...but i loved this one. so that means the others sucked. but i really wanted to get this part over with so we can get to the drama of finding out and telling people the stress etc. and if you really read the first chapter and the quick bio thingy. you may find a piece of drama in there that will be major! but i'm not telling you exactly what. **

**i am considering giving everyone who reviews a preview of the next chapter. but don't get mad if it takes a while for me to send it or whatever. i haven't started it yet. but all i'll say is that it's her finding out. that's it. but it won't be boring at all. (: **

**i have a very twisted mind sometimes so who knows how i'll have her find out! but i'll keep it safe since this story is still new. review review review. (:**

xoxo zoe


	3. Gotta Find You

**Troys POV**

September 10, 2008

I parked my car outside the Spanish department and started walking towards Professor Greene's classroom. When I got to the door I looked into the window to see her sitting at her desk occasionally looking at the clock. I looked at me phone.

10:58

I opened the door and walked down towards her desk. I looked at my phone again and laid it on the desk.

"What can I do for you Mr. Bolton?" she didn't even look up at me but I decided to get this over with.

"Here's Gabi's paper." I placed it on her desk right when the clock was going onto 11.

"I was hoping to see Miss. Montez since she's _sick_. But this will do you may go Mr. Bolton."

"What's your problem?"

"Excuse me?" She stopped writing and looked at me.

"Why are you so hard on Gabriella?"

"Mr. Bolton I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I mean it's not that hard to understand."

"Mr. Bolton I am simply treating Gabriella like every other student-"

"Bullshit."

"Mr. Bolton!"

"Listen I don't know what you have against Gabriella. Or what you've heard about her. But she can't be so bad that even when she's sick you give her an assignment due the next day."

"I am not a fool Mr. Bolton. I have seen girls come through like Gabriella."

"Oh really and what is she like?"

"Superstar boyfriend thinks she can get away with everything because of her boyfriends name. I don't fall for it anymore after the last girl that came through."

"Well your wrong. Gabriella is at home sick, so sick that she can hardly move without hurting. But half of her getting sick is coming outside getting exposed to germs in the air trying to go to your class. And you give her an assignment that she was up til 6 this morning doing. If Gabriella isn't dedicated to her work then I don't know who is. But your totally wrong on your view of her. Totally wrong."

And on that note I walked out leaving her speechless.

* * *

**Gabriellas POV**

September 19, 2008

"BUZZ!..." I got up and walked to the hallway and hit the buzzer.

"hello?"

"Gabs I'm here."

"Okay." I hit the unlock key and started pacing in front of the door. When I heard a knock I jumped and swung the door open.

"Thank god what took you so long!" I left the door open for him to come in and then walked to the kitchen and poured another glass of Sunny D.

"Well don't you think a check out person would find it weird having a gay guy buying at least twenty different types of pregnancy tests?"

"No…you could be doing an experiment."

"An experiment? Really?"

"Oh shut it with the sarcasm!! I have to piss like no other and your over here trying to explain to me what an experiment it! Well you have it all wrong! I just drank 2 whole things of Sunny D and I have to PISS!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Ryan held his hand out slowly to me with the bag in it. I snatched it and ran to the bathroom to start the process.

I didn't even bother closing the door since me and Ryan are _really_ comfortable with each other. I mean it's not like he's going to try anything. I opened the box and was about to start when I turned back to Ryan.

"Where do I pee?"

"What!?"

"Where do I pee?"

"Do I look like I've peed on a stick before?"

"No. But which end do you think…"

"Umm try… take the purple thing off and pee there. But don't pee too much, you have 19 more to go." He smiled at me and I just rolled my eyes.

Each test had it's own timer. My phone Ryan's, my ipod his ipod Troy's ipod, 12 kitchen timers, the computer timer, the microwave, the stove. Yea a lot of timers but this isn't a laughing matter people. This determines my future literally. We sat in the Family room and listened as one by one the timers went off. Then headed into the bathroom.

"I – I think that was the last one." I nodded my head numbly. I am currently sitting in the tub staring at nothing. Ryan stood up and looked over at the test and looked at them again.

"18 p, 2 n" he whispered so softly that if it wasn't quiet I wouldn't have heard him. I blinked a few times before snapping my head towards him.

"I'm Pregnant!?" I grabbed the side of the tub to steady myself and stared at him with big eyes. He slowly turned around to face me.

"that's what it says…"

"I'm only 19!! I'm not even married yet! How did this happen?"

"Well Gabi when a boy and a gir-" I held up my hand.

"Don't even finish that" I felt tears welling in my eyes. I stood up and stepped out of the tub and walked back into the room.

"Ryan could-could you just-. Ryan please just hold me please." I opened my arms and he hugged me while I cried into his shoulder.

He lead me over to the bed and sat me down. Once I settled a little I pulled back and just stared at my feet.

"I know I'm keeping it. But I just…I just don't know if Troy's ready. I mean he has his whole life ahead of him. This will slow him down."

"Why are you only thinking of Troy? I mean you have a life too. You actually have to walk around and risk the thought of stretch marks. You are our next doctor next to Taylor. You even have an internship starting Sunday. Troy only has basketball and appearances."

"I guess. But I think he'll take it better if I tell him in a good way…Maybe we can go to dinner."

"No this is something you don't want the paparazzi to know. If your in public they'll find out before the words even leave your mouth." I laughed slightly.

"So dinner here?"

"Yes! And I have the perfect outfit." I shook my head as Ryan got up and headed towards my walk in and headed towards my dresses. I followed him soon after.

"Here it is!" he whispered then turned around holding a mid-thigh length strapless dress.

"I haven't worn that since last years new years party. And it was too tight."

"That's a good thing. He has to cherish every day he gets to see that figure of yours since it'll be gone as soon as that bump starts showing." He handed it to me and walked over to my shoes.

"And these will just make it all better." He held up a pair of black pumps.

"Okay. But I need to make an appointment with the hospital…I can do it Sunday when my internship starts again."

"Perfect! Now what time is it?" I looked over at the clock then back Ry.

"It's 5:30.."

"Great I'm going to run and get a small dinner from Zeke. You missy go take a shower and freshen up. Then get dressed and stuff. I'll handle everything else okay?" I nodded as he shoved the shoes at me and left the room.

"Okay then…" I put the shoes and dress down and went to take a shower.

* * *

**Later**

**Troys POV **

I got out of the elevator and headed towards our apartment. I looked through the mail in my hand which meant Gabi obviously hasn't been outside. A few bills and a Rollingstone magazine. I pulled my keys out of my gym bag and opened the door.

It was insanely dark inside.

"Elle?" I reached for the light switch but it didn't work. I _know_ I paid that bill though. I walked forward a bit and dropped my bag.

"Gabriella?" I looked towards the family room then towards the kitchen and saw a soft light. Confused I continued towards it.

"Elle?" I turned and saw the kitchen table set for two. Okay I'm confused.

"Elle what's the table set fo-" I couldn't even finish the sentence since I looked up and saw Gabriella leaning against the counter wearing _that_ dress.

I couldn't even help but let my jaw drop. That's the dress from last year's New Year party. I never forget a good dress. But the confusing part is she swore she'd never wear it again since it's so tight. Well thank god for miracles.

"Stop drooling Bolton." I snapped my head up and looked at her. She had a very sexy smirk on her face. I had a feeling I was in trouble. Have I forgotten an important date? I mean I usually remember things like anniversary's but right now I'm at a loss.

"No you haven't forgotten anything. This is all a surprise. Do you like?" She walked towards me a little then took a nice and slow turn so I could see how well she was shaped in the dress. Then she decided to torture me by stopping so I could see her ass.

I was in such a trans that I couldn't even answer her question. I could only nod. That made her laugh which caused me to look at her. She walked over to me and then pulled out a chair for me to sit in. I cautiously sat down a little nervous about this whole surprise. She bent over and blew in my ear, then put soft kisses up and down my neck. Then she nipped my ear gently but I still jumped. She then went to her side of the table sat down and smirked at me.

"How was practice?" She grabbed her fork and started eating the noodles on her plate.

"um- it was good." I started eating my noodles also even though I really could concentrate on their taste.

"Troy relax, breathe. So are you guys ready for the game tomorrow?"

"Yea I think… The Bucks are a pretty easy team."

**A/N:** haha first team I thought of!

"That's good. I can't wait to go and get a hot dog. I've been missing them all off season." She smiled cheekily at me and I couldn't help but smile. We ate in silence until we both had finished.

"Well this was nice. But may I ask what the surprise is?" she smiled then stood and came over to me and sat on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Well it's good news. I hope."

I instantly started to worry. What if she signed up for extra hours at the hospital. Or she signed up for more classes this year? I wouldn't see her as much. I'm already going to miss her now that seasons started up again. Then we'll have away games and I really won't see her. I pushed these thoughts aside and rubbed her arm urging her to continue.

"Well see I don't know how to tell you. But I'm…. I'm…." She took a long dramatic breath.

"Troy I'm pregnant." Whoa. I looked down at her stomach like instantly. I just sat there then I gained some composure and spoke.

"Like…with a baby?"

"Well a monkey or a zebra would be nice. But I'd like a baby more." I smiled slightly and she gave me a hopeful look.

"So your not mad?"

"Of course not."

"Your not going to make me get rid of it?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"good because I wouldn't either." She started getting off my lap but I pulled her back down.

"So what are we going to do about this dress of yours?" she smiled slightly then looked back at me. She leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"anything your heart desires." She leaned back and smirked then headed towards the bedroom.

"control Bolton control." I took deep breathes.

"Troy?" I swallowed and ran to the bedroom. Fuck control.

* * *

**okay sooo at first this chapter was about 3,257 words but...i just didn't want her to go to the basketball game i wasn't ready for that yet since i got a better idea. soooo that is another chapter. the begining was simply a fluke i wasn't planning on writing it. it just happened. and if you cant figure out what Troy and Gabriella do at the end of the chapter...well just figure it out (:**

i will once again send you a preview of the next chapter if you review. i once again though have to start writing it first. i already have the date down! lol. but seriously give me ideas. even if you think its stupid you never know.

but after this next chapter i'm going back to my other stories so if you read them have read them want me to update them. don't worry it'll happen i am already brain storming. but yea that's pretty much it.

xoxo

Zoe (:


	4. All American Girl

September 21, 2008 – 6:45 am

I leaned back off the toilet and took deep breaths. I just got out of the shower when a wave of nausea came over me which was not fun at all. This is not the way to start 'work' again. My body aches, along with the throb in my head. My breasts are even hurting!! And that my friend is not always normal. Well unless you are wearing a bra that is too tight. Or well your PREGNANT!

I slowly stood up tightened the towel that was around my body. I plugged in my blow drier and started drying my hair. Once I was done I combed through it and put it in a high ponytail. I slipped my underwear on under the towel and then put my bra on. I dropped the towel in the hamper and walked outside to get changed. I glanced over at the bed where Troy was still beat. But he played a hard game last night and won of course. And after our festivities last night he should be tired. I walked into my closet and opened my drawer and pulled out some blue pants and matching shirt.

After I put the clothes on I walked out and slipped my Nikes on and grabbed my bag, keys, shades, phone and backpack. I went over to Troy and gave him a light kiss on the lips and left the room.

* * *

**The Hospital**

I got off the elevator at 3 and headed towards the locker room. When I got in I was attacked by a mass of red hair.

"GABI!!" I felt Emily wrap me into a big hug.

"EM! Oh my gosh let me see you." We pulled apart and she did a little twirl then smiled at me.

Emily is a little taller than me and is known for her big red hair and her airhead/brainiac ways.

"Gabs your gorgeous as always! How are your classes going? I'm sad that we didn't have creative writing together this year." I walked over to my locker and placed my things inside and nodded.

"I know it was so much fun last year. But we still have this." I put my hands up in a showing motion. She nodded then smiled and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on we have to go get our id pictures done on 4"I nodded as she pulled me towards the elevator again. Personally that elevator makes me nauseous.

When we got to the forth floor we walked to the print room and got in line for our ids.

"Gabi! Em! Over here!" we looked up at Kirsten who was at the desk of the print room. Kirsten is an intern also but has the most important job I think. I mean everything that's printed in the hospital gets sent here and it all has to organized and everything. So I think she's the person for the job of course. But Kirsten is gorgeous she has this flawless skin and big green eyes. She's a dusty blonde with a cool Rihanna styled haircut. (think take a bow but with a longer bang…)We have a lot of classes together at UCLA.

We went over to her and stood in front of the desk and waited while she wrote something down then she smiled at us.

"Hey interns hey." I rolled my eyes while Em just laughed.

"Hey Kirsten."

"Gabs tell Troy congrats on their win."

"Oh yea that's right! I was going to say the same thing! Tell him congrats." Emily said looking at me.

"I will, has Taylor come through yet?"

"Nope I think the ER doctors aren't coming in til 9. This is just intern orientation or whatever the doctors already had theirs." I nodded

"Oh there's Michael I'll be back." Emily had a huge grin on her face as she walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a huge kiss.

"oh to be in love again." I glanced back at Kirsten and smiled.

"Hey what's up with you?" I shrugged.

"I'm just tired." She grinned at me.

"Oh yea I'm sure you guys had a big night last night." I gapped at her and shook my head.

"Shut up!" she smiled and started dancing.

"and let me go this hurt I told you so for the last time you will kiss my lips Now Shut up and let me go - oh sorry." She smiled and I rolled my eyes again. She looked behind her then turned to me.

"You can go take your picture now."

"NOW!? I haven't even looked at myself yet!"

"Gabs your gorgeous chill."

"your only saying that because you don't want to line held up."

"whatever gets you in there faster." I stuck my tongue out at her then walked back and took my picture.

* * *

**11:45**

I looked at my clipboard hanging on the intern wall. I took it down and looked at my next room.

**Intern**: Gabriella Montez

**Year**: 2

**Room**: 384

**Patient**: Mrs. Monica Petes

**Doctor**: Gregory Jones

I took my clipboard and headed towards the room. I yawned after a while and glanced at the clock in the hallway. My appointment with Doctor Gomez is at 1 right after my lunch break. When I got to 384 I knocked on the door lightly and went in.

"Mrs. Petes?"

"Yes?"

"Hi I'm Gabriella Montez I'm an intern, I'm going to be sitting in on your check up." She smiled at me and nodded. I walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down.

"I don't mean to be nosy." I looked up at her and smiled.

"No it's fine. Ask away."

"Well aren't you dating Troy Bolton? It's just that my daughter is obsessed with him and your name comes up a lot." I looked away and blushed.

"Well um yea I do go out with him." I said a little embarrassed. Mrs. Petes laughed.

"Nothing to be shy about dear. He is a cutie I might say. But I'm a little to old for him." I smiled her

"he's okay."

"Sweetie you can brag with me." I laughed a little and nodded.

"My sons and my husband are going to the basketball game on Friday. My daughter is going with her friend so they can scream their heads off. I'm just going to keep an eye on her."

"Well maybe I'll see you there."

"I hope so." I nodded just as the doctor came through the door.

"Mrs. Petes!"

"Doctor."

"Okay ready for that ultra sound?" Mrs. Petes nodded and lifted her shirt.

"Now Gabriella I want you the get that purple bottle up there." I got the bottle and walked over to Mrs. Petes.

"Okay now pour enough to be just a little bigger than your palm on her stomach." I nodded and poured it on her stomach, she shivered slightly. Once I finished I watched and took notes as Doctor Jones went through the steps of doing a ultra sound.

**12:30 – lunch break**

"Gabs have you seen the new cutie on 2?" Kirsten asked taking a seat by Emily and I.

"No…I have a boyfriend I don't need any cuties."

"You guys are no fun! I thought we would all check out guys this year."

"But I have Michael who works here. How would he feel knowing I was checking out other guys right in his face?" Em said taking a sip of her water.

"Well then I need a guy so I can join the 'boring-no looking at other guys-party popping' club." This made Em snort and spit her water across the table, which sent us all into hysterics.

"We are not that boring…are we?" Em turned to me with a worried expression. I thought about it a moment then started looking around.

"Which one is he?" Kirsten smiled and looked around also.

"Oh gosh over there in line for subs." Me and Em looked at each other then stood and looked over at the line for a cutie.

"Oh god must you two be so obvious?"

"Dayymmnnnn!" Emily said sitting back down . I did the same with a shocked expression and looked at Kirsten who was blushing.

"who- who was that?" I said trying to keep from squealing.

"he was fine!"

"his name is Jason." Me and Em looked at each other and squealed.

"oh you two shut up! Your both horrible." I composed myself a little and shook my head.

"no, no, no Kirsten we-we just think that you would be cute together."

"Want us to hook you up girl?" we burst out laughing again when Kirsten's eyes went wide.

"NO!"

"we're only teasing you!" Emily said trying to drink her water again.

"So how'd you two meet?" Kirsten blushed a little I smiled at her…she really likes him.

"Well I was in the printer room getting some papers together that he was picking up for floor 2. When he came up I just kind of stared at him and he smiled, I smiled we introduced ourselves, he winked at me and left."

"Ahhhhh!!" Emily screamed

"That is sooo cute!" I squealed.

"but no matter how cute it may be nothing will compare to how you and Troy met." I looked down and blushed. I looked at the clock and gasped.

"I have to go, see ya." I gathered my stuff and left the lunch room before they could say anything

**Appointment**

"Now Gabriella normally you have to wait a few weeks for the results for these tests. But since your on my floor I feel responsible for anything that happens to you." I smiled at Dr. Gomez.

"You are pregnant." She paused for a moment and came and sat next to me as the tears welled up in my eyes.

"You probably are in the best and worst situation right now. The good thing your in a hospital already so if anything happened you'd be taken care of. The bad is that considering you're an intern your required to run around the hospital. Trust me you will not enjoy it after a while. You also have school, and a school with a very large campus at that. You have paparazzi following you and such. But you have a boyfriend who loves you and would most likely hurt anyone who bothered you about this." I laughed a little through my tears.

"How about I let you tell everyone here. But after a while you won't be able to hide the fact. Considering your so small your bump may develop faster. But if you need me you know where to find my okay?" I nodded and watched as she walked out of the room. Only one thought was going through my head.

I'm going to be a mom.

* * *

September 27,2008

"Babe have you seen my bag?!" I poked my head out of the bathroom door to see Troy standing there.

"Isn't it in your closet?"

"closet! I didn't think of that!" I nodded and was going to close the door when Troy stuck his foot out.

"Hey what are you hiding?"

"Nothing I was just getting ready to hop in the shower and…yea" he looked away for a moment then looked back at me with a mischievous grin.

"well you Miss Montez have nothing to hide. There's nothing there I haven't seen before." He grinned at me and pushed the door opened and came inside so fast I had no time to react. I bent over and covered my chest.

"Troy get out of here I was getting in the shower! And you have to get going." He walked towards me and grabbed my hands and made me stand straight. Talk about awkward.

"Gabs chill I love you with no clothes on it's sexy." He bent down and started putting kisses on my neck. You know for a guy getting ready to turn 23 he sure does act like a teenager.

"Troy this is really awkward I need to take a shower so I'm ready when Taylor and Shar get here. And you have to be at the arena since your playing."

"I know…just a little kiss?" he whined I rolled my eyes and leaned up for a little kiss. Only I got a lot more than I bargained for.

After a while we were in a full make-out session. And it was totally awkward since I'm the only one without clothes on. But when we came up for air after what seemed like forever I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hopped into the shower.

* * *

**The Game!!**

"Aunt Gaby can we go on the court?" I looked down at Corbin then up at all the people filling into their seats.

"I guess come on." I stood up and turned to Taylor and Shar who looked at me with questioning looks.

"We're going to go and shot a hoop or something." They laughed then got back into their conversation.

I grabbed Corbin's hand and walked down the steps to the court. I walked over to the ref Jeff and asked for a ball. He looked at Corbin and smiled then handed me a ball. I released his hand and dribbled the ball out to the 3 point line.

"Shoot Aunt Gaby!" Corbin yelled while jumping up and down. I smiled at him and then got into position and shot it was all net.

"YAYY!!" I looked down at Corbin and laughed. He ran to get to the ball then came over to me.

"up! Up!" I rolled my eyes and bent over and picked him up as high as I could and smiled as he pushed the ball up with all his might. I was surprised when it went in considering I'm so short and Corbin isn't that strong. I put him back down on the court and knelt down next to him and gave him a high five. He wrapped his arms around my neck. I smiled and looked up just as Jeff was walking over to tell me that the game was about to start. I grabbed Corbin's hand and led him back up to our seats. We were only on the second row so not too far.

"Ooooooookayyyyyyyyy Lakers fans! The game will be starting shortly. But we have to start this off right! So before our Lakers come out we have to introduce the opposing team. The ." We all watched as the team walked out. Some of their die hard fans screamed for them but other than that it was quiet.

"Now for your home team!! Welcome the Laker Girls!!" Most of the guys stood and whistled and such. I rolled my eyes and watched as they did their little dances and such. Not that their not good or anything! Just saying…

"Okay now help me introduce your Lakers!" Everyone stood up and watched as the LGs got in front of the locker room door and shook their pom poms.

"Gabs lift Kelsey up so she can see." I looked down and saw Kelsey reaching up towards me. I leaned over and picked her up just as they started coming out.

"PLEASE WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. YOUR LAAAKERSSS!! #3 MICHAEL KORS #4 ALAN THREADS #5 JOSH JACKSON #24 KOBE BRYAN #7 JOE MICHAELS #10 EVAN CROSS #9 TIM DORNECK #18 SASHA VUJAJCIC #20 BRANDON NEBOR #13 LUCAS GOLDSBEAN #16 JOEY LOVE #22 ALEN THICKE #30 CHANG XIONG #23 ALEX FISCHE #26 CHAD DANFORTH!!" I watched as all the guys came running out and shaking the Nuggets coach's hand and running back to their team. I moved Kelsey up a bit on my hip.

"Kelsey guess who's next." I whispered to her.

"Coo?" I laughed slightly at how she couldn't pronounce the word.

"Uncle Troy," her eyes got big as did her smile. She leaned back a little and clapped her hands. She was in love with Troy I swear. I pointed towards the doors and listened as he was announced.

"AND NOW YOUR CAPTAIN!! COME ON PEOPLE MAKE SOME NOISE!!" the crowd made a lot of noise. I watched as Ashley covered her ears when Taylor screamed for Chad along with Corbin.

"OKAY PLEASE WELCOME…..YOUR CAPTAIN……TROOOOOOOY BOOOLLLLTONNNNNN!!" I screamed but was careful not to be too loud since Kelsey was in my arms. I watched as he ran out and shook the coach's hand then looked up and waved at the crowd. He walked over to the bench then looked up at me. He smiled and winked at me, I blushed a little embarrassed but smiled back anyway.

"Danforth passes the ball to Bryan with 10 seconds left. He's moving down the court but theres a block!! He passes it to Bolton with 4 seconds left. He takes the chance and goes for the shot and its…." I followed the ball with my eyes as it left his hands and headed towards the basket. Just as the timer went off it went in all net.

"THE LAKERS WIN THE GAME!!" we all screamed and hugged each other. Taylor Corbin and I ran down to the floor while Zeke and Sharpay stayed with the girls.

I saw Troy in the middle of the circle.

"Hey guys! Let the Miss through!!" I smiled at Kobe who loves to tease me and Troy.

I walked through as they separated and walked up to Troy. Joey nodded his head towards me which caused Troy to turn around with a huge grin on his face. He didn't waste any time wrapping his arms around my waste and lifting me in the air. He brought me down and I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him. He leaned down for a kiss and right before our lips touched I whispered 'congratulations'

* * *

I was standing outside the locker room waiting for Troy who had to go back and get his watch. When I heard someone call my name.

"Gabriella!" I turned and smiled when I saw Mrs. Petes and her star stuck kids and husband coming my way.

"Mrs. Petes how are you?" I asked before she pulled my into a hug.

"I 've been fine dear. But I'd like to introduce you to my children and my daughters friends. This is Michael, John and Katelyn they're mine. These two are Amber and Courtney. " I said hello to all of them.

"oh and this is my husband Chris." I shook his hand.

"they didn't believe I knew you. Especially those two." She pointed at Michael and John who seemed slightly in a daze.

"now why wouldn't you believe your mother?"

"I believed her, but then again I'm smarter than these two. But I love your shirt where did you get it?" I smiled at Katelyn and looked at the simple Lakers shirt I was wearing.

"Oh I got it last year at a game. I had spilled soda on my Ed Hardy so I needed a new one."

"They sell shirts with the players signatures on them?" her friend Courtney asked.

"No I asked them to sign it. They claim it's their good luck charm or something."

"You know I'll take this chance to embarrass my brothers. You know they have about 30 pictures of you in their room? I mean talk about stalkers." I smiled and looked at them.

"Hey! You have about 50 pictures of Troy and that's just in your locker at school!" John said.

"News flash every girl has pictures of Troy in their locker! Even the Goths!" Amber said.

"Well good to know I'm popular." We all turned to see Troy walking out of the locker room his hair still slightly wet. I looked at the girls and saw their jaws drop even Mrs. Petes jaw dropped.

"Hi I'm Troy." He stuck his hand out and shook everyone's hand.

"Why don't we take pictures!" Katelyn suggested. I watched in amusement as they all pulled out their camera phones.

"Children you should ask if it's alright before you start getting out your phones" Mrs. Petes scolded.

"No it's fine, who's first?" troy asked placing his bag down, all the girls squealed and surrounded Troy as Mr. Petes took the picture. Mrs. Petes got one with Troy along with the boys and Mr. Petes. Then they all took one with Troy which I took.

"Um Gabriella?" I looked up at Michael and John who were looking at their feet.

"We um…can we have pictures?"

"sure." They handed their phones to Mrs. Petes and I wrapped my arms around their wastes as she took the picture.

Once they left Troy grabbed my hand and led me towards the back exit. We walked past the paparazzi sure to keep our hands tightly together. And got into the car to head the Shar and Zeke's place for the little after party/sleepover they had planed.

* * *

**sorry this took so dang long! i don't know where my head has been lately. honestly. but i really hope you like it. i wanted to make this chapter over 3,000 words since you guys deserve that little extra since this took forever! but honestly i'm sorry about that. **

something you may not know. i started putting updates and such on my page. i try and update it after i add a chapter. so check that out.

i also think my computer is going to crash...again. i mean the memory is full and i haven't even really put anything on here yet. so i'm uploading all my pics to photofiltre and i made a myspace to save all of my stories on...it's really just for me. but i guess if you'd like the url let me know. lol

oh right!! the next chapter is going to be that after party and sleepover type thing. the gang will also be told that Gabi's preggers! which should be exciting...oh and all of you Ryan-Gabriella conversation fans. yes Ryan will be there. well later!

omfg! you so get a preview if you review :D

xoxo zoe


	5. Amazed

**gahh i'm sorry this took soooooooo long! i really didn't plan on the wait. this may suck. but i'll cry if i don't get one review. lol jk jk jk. but yea i already started the next chapter which i want up this week. so read!**

* * *

September 27, 2008

"Gabriella can you get me a whine cooler?"I hopped off the stool I was sitting on in the kitchen and walked to the cooler and got out a whine cooler. I walked over to Joey and handed it to him.

"Thanks. Hey why aren't you out here with everyone?" I looked over his shoulder at all the people in Sharpays family room and then back at him.

"Nah I'll just stay here with my stool and my laptop I have a paper due Monday anyway." He nodded with an understanding smile.

"Ah to be in college again…actually I don't remember much about it. But the parties were the best! You know I went to USC and – wait Troy must not know your hiding over here." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I was out there earlier. But hanging out with a bunch of old people is no fun." His eyes went wide with shock. I just stuck my tongue out at him and went back to my paper.

Alright so I'm not really doing a paper. I'm watching music videos. I seriously couldn't stay out there any longer. It smells like a perfume store out there. And that made me insanely nauseous. Things were winding down and most of the players were home by now. Only about 7 are left but their wives are here too so that makes it multiply. It is currently 10:35 and I'm tired! I don't think these videos will keep me entertained too much longer.

**One hour later**

Everyone left a while ago and we're just cleaning up. Well me, Taylor and Sharpay are the guys ran off somewhere. It's like 11:45 and I'm uber tired. I mean I keep yawning every 2 minutes. But its kind of expected pregnancy comes with fatigue which means I will be tired most of the time.

"Gaby if you yawn one more time I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I started laughing at what Sharpay said

"I'm sorry I'm just really tired lately." Taylor looked up at me for a second then back at what she was doing. I don't really know what that look was about but I'm scared to find out.

"We're back!" I turned towards the door when I heard Chad yell.

"Where have you three been?!" I watched as they all flinched when Sharpay came barging over to them.

"We have been cleaning for the past 30 minutes!! And we had plans to have a little girl time, but now we're to tired to do that!! I mean Gabriella keeps yawning I'm surprised she hasn't just fallen out!!" my eyes went wide right away, I felt myself blushing so I quickly turned so my back was to them.

Troy came over and stood in front of me.

"Hey you should probably get some rest." He rubbed my arm lightly up and down. I looked up at him slightly and saw concern in his eyes I smiled slightly.

"no I'm fine just a little tired."

"But you should really get rest." I was going to reply but Sharpay cut me off.

"Hang on! Do you guys have a secret or something?" I turned slightly and looked at all of them standing there waiting.

"You tell them," I whispered before he had the chance to back out it.

"Uh…well you see. Um well we're…she's kind of…." He took his hand off of my arm and scratched his neck with it.

"Troy Alexander if you don't say it already!" I felt him tense so I turned back and looked up at Troy. I rubbed his stomach lightly. He relaxed and looked down at me.

"Gabriella's Pregnant." He said never breaking contact with me. I guess that made it easier for him. Taylor was the first to recover from the shock though.

"Aww I'm so happy for both of you. You'll be amazing parents." She gave both me and Troy a hug then turned to me. " And if any of the doctors are giving you a hard time let me know. I'll set them straight. Especially Veronica." She made a face which made me laugh.

"Yea Veronica is an ass on me isn't she?"

"Cause she likes Troy duh!" I laughed again. Then everyone came over and gave us hugs. The guys took Troy into the other room I guess to have a guy talk or something.

"You know, you and Troy will have sexy Brangalina babies." We all just looked at her like random.

"Shar!" Taylor whispered to Sharpay with wide eyes. Sharpay looked confused for a moment then her eyes got wide and she smiled. Then she ran to her room to get something.

"Where's she going?" I asked as Taylor led me to the family room.

"Knowing my sister, to get her sketch book so she can make you maternity clothes." Ryan said looking up from his magazine. A moment later Shar came running back in and popped a video into the t.v. and sat down next to Taylor on the other couch.

"What are we-" I didn't get to finish my question because I was cut off when a scream was heard. Ryan looked up and dropped his magazine. We both looked at the t.v. with wide eyes. Another scream came and both Ryan and I screamed after her. It went on like this for a while.

I looked over at Shar and Tay but they looked like they'd seen this a thousand times. Watching a video on a woman giving birth is not that easy. But then the mother of all screams went and we screamed with her. Looking at each other then at the t.v. at each other then the t.v.. soon I couldn't take it anymore so I went and turned it off.

"That- that no one should ever witness seeing" I said pointing my finger at the blank screen. Taylor laughed.

"It's only a video Gabs."

"Are you kidding!? Ryan help me out here- Ryan?" I looked over at Ryan to see him still staring at the screen with his mouth open and eyes wide.

I slowly walked over to him and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Ryan?...Ry?...What'd you do to him?!" I yelled turning back to Taylor and Sharpay who were literally on the floor laughing.

"US?!" Taylor asked looking at me in shock.

"We-we-didn't do anything!!" Sharpay screamed. They looked at each other then at Ryan and burst into laughter once again. I turned to Ryan and started shaking him until he blinked. When he finally did I asked him what was wrong. All he said was.

"No guy gay or straight should have to witness something so…horrible as that!" I stared at him a moment then found myself laughing right along with Sharpay and Taylor.

* * *

**2:35 a.m.**

I have a craving. For chocolate. Now.

I need chocolate at 2 on a Sunday morning. I carefully got out of bed and walked to the door and quietly walked down the hallway. I went to the kitchen and tried to get to the fridge. I didn't get too far before I hit my toe on the counter.

"shit," I whispered under my breath. I hopped over to what I hope is the fridge and pulled the handle. When I saw food I was instantly relieved.

I started moving the stuff around inside until I found something appealing. When I laid eyes on that cake in the drawer I stopped everything. I carefully opened the drawer and lifted the cake to eye level.

"Zeke is officially my new husband," I whispered licking my lips slightly.

"Well I sure hope not." I jumped but thankfully didn't drop the cake when Sharpay flicked the lights on. I turned around and looked at Shar with a shrug. She eyed the cake I looked down too then gave her an innocent look. She rolled her eyes and came over and took the cake out of my hands.

"Well if your going to eat it might as well share. Get the plates." I smiled and shook my head. I got some plates and forks then sat next to her at the island.

"So cravings have started?" she cut a slice for me and her I grabbed mine then dug in.

"Yea I did have a slight one. I couldn't even get to sleep."

"Well duh! I mean after all that laughing at Ryan I wouldn't be surprised."

"Yea."

"Hey you remember when you worked Ben's?" I groaned then looked at her.

"that was horrible!"

"It was fun!"

"You didn't work there either."

"true"

"Or have a guy who you are just hooking up with and happens to be captain of the varsity basketball tem at your job everyday, sitting at the table you always wait on."

"True true and true."

"But it was I guess fun,"

"Yea. Hey! Remember when Troy totally scared that tourists away that was harassing you?"

"I wouldn't call it harassment…"

"Uh don't lie."

_Flashback_

"_Hey guys what will it be?" I stood in front of their table and held my notepad and pen waiting for their usual order most likely._

"_Uh hey Gabs we'll have a round of burgers and some drinks. I would like a Coke, Tay?"_

"_How about a Sprite." Taylor handed me her menu along with Chad's. I don't even know why they get menus anymore I mean it's not like it ever changes._

"_Gotcha. Shar? Zeke?" _

"_I'll have a water. Zeke?"_

"_I'll have a Pepsi." He smiled and handed me their menus. I turned to my right and looked at Troy who was looking at me with a smirk._

"_Troy?" He looked at me and grinned._

"_I think you know what I want." I looked at him in confusion. I never know what he wants. He always changes his mind at the last minute._

"_Troy I don't think Gabriella comes in liquid form." I turned and looked at him sharply. Taylor nudged him and he mumbled sorry then they got back into their conversation._

"_I'll just bring you a water." _

"_fine." I nodded then headed towards the kitchen which was in Troy's direction which I think makes him like that seat so much. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I looked at him in confusion all he did was smile and pulled me into a kiss._

_I leaned on the counter in the back of the restaurant looking at my math book while I waited for the next order. I started writing something down when I felt someone standing awfully close to me. I knew it wasn't Troy since he most likely would have given me another hicky by now. i turned around and jumped slightly when I noticed it was a boy. A cute boy…but he has nothing on Troy. His hair looked like it had just been cut, he had green eyes and was really tall. He must play basketball or football or something like that. He was currently wearing a Hollister shirt and I could smell his cologne but it didn't smell as good as Troy's Sean John. _

"_can- can I help you?" I asked shakily leaning as far back as I could even though it didn't make a difference since he was so close._

"_Yes you could. See I'm new around here. Just visiting my aunt for a while. I could use a cute…sexy…tour guide like you." I looked at him for a second then shook my head._

"_No thanks ask someone else. Can you please back up a lot?" _

"_Naw baby I think you secretly like it." Is this dude serious?_

"_Uh no I have a boyfriend-"_

"_Oh really I'm sure he a scrub compared to me."_

"_Just- just back off!" I reached up to slap him but he grabbed my wrist. What the fuck?!_

"_You know I'm hot why don't we just leave here and get familiar?" he leaned down but I turned my face. I tried to kick him in his balls but pulled me up against him hard which threw me off. _

"_Stop!" I closed my eyes hoping this assault would end soon. I let out some breaths of relief when I heard a voice in the distance._

"_Yo Captain where are you going?!" the rest of the breath came out when the guy was taken off of me and thrown against the wall. I turned and looked towards the action as Chad came over to ask if I was okay. I could only nod since I was watching Troy I have never seen him this angry. _

"_Didn't she say stop?" he growled holding the guy up at least 2 inches by his collar. He nodded looking at Troy in fear._

"_Well then I suggest you listen next time. But considering there won't be a next time. Since that is __**my **__girlfriend I suggest you leave and don't even think of coming back." He glared at the guy for a minute before setting him down and throwing him towards the door._

_The End_

"HAHA! You know that was priceless Gabs! I mean no one ever messed with you again!"

"Ha ha your so funny Shar."

"What are you two doing up? Especially you! You missy need your rest." Taylor said walking into the family room with us taking a seat on the chair. I smiled slightly.

"I wanted to eat some cake. I was a little hungry."

"Your cravings are starting already?"

"Well I don't think so. I'd been thinking of this cake since I got here." Shar and Taylor laughed and rolled their eyes.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"How Troy totally shocked that one tourist junior year."

"That was funny!"

"you guys are whore-ible"

"sweetie I am not a whore"

"whatever,"

"Hey remember homecoming senior year?"

"Ugh no one ever let's me forget!"

"Gabs it was cute."

"Yea right."

_Flashback Taylors POV_

_I walked up to the stage and looked around at all the kids in the gym. I noticed Shar and Zeke dancing to the song currently playing. Chad standing by some of the guys on the football team. Ryan was standing by a group of girls off in the corner. I swear that boy is a player and he's not even straight. Gabriella…where is that girl? _

_I scanned the crowd a few times looking for her bright blue strapless dress. But I didn't have time to really search since it was now time to announce the king and queen. _

"_Attention." No one seemed to notice._

"_HELLO!" a few took notice but some were still talking away._

"_YO! SHUT UP!!" everyone instantly silenced when Chad's voice was heard. I looked his way and smiled_

"_thanks babe." He nodded _

"_thank you for coming to the East High Homecoming!!" I waited as everyone in the gym cheered. Once it settled I continued. _

"_Now you all casted your votes and here are our representatives this year!" some more cheers came as the kids made an isle that lead to the stage for the winners to walk down._

"_For freshman year, Dan White and Lindsay Green!" the freshmen yelled and did their dog calls and such._

"_For sophomore year, Alex Smith and Courtney Brown!"_

"_For junior year, Cory Jones and Melanie Ricks!"_

"_For senior year, Matt Emmons and Kayla Hart!" a ton of cheers went through the room as I waited for the last couple to get on the stage. Once they were up I went towards the mic again._

"_Okay Wildcats! Your homecoming King and Queen are!...DRUMROLL!!" I waited for our DJ to finish the drums before continuing. _

"_TROY BOLTON AND SHAUNA JAMES!!" the gym was as loud as it was during a basketball game…maybe louder. Troy had on that smile that made even the male teachers go weak. He and Shauna smiled out to everyone even the freshmen. I watched in amusement as some of the girls reached out to touch Troy. Good thing the basketball and football players were holding them back. But then I looked at the blue kings crown on the stand to my right and remembered Gabriella. This is so like her! To run away everytime someone says something about her and Troy being together. But I guess if I was in her situation I would be the same way._

_When they got on the stage I took a deep breath and turned towards them and first put Shauna's crown on then Troy's I smiled at them and they smiled back. _

"_Okay now clear the floor so our King and Queen lead the court in the dance." I stood back and watched Troy take Shauna's hand and lead her to the floor. They started their dance but you could tell they were dancing as friends. Once they were all down I walked down and rushed to find Gabi. _

_I checked all of the bathrooms we had access to then checked the hallways. When I couldn't find her I was going to check back inside the dance when I noticed her sitting by the entrance looking out the window._

_I sighed in relief that I found her and walked over._

"_Hey," I said softly she turned surprised and looked at me with teary eyes. I sat down next to her and wrapped her into a hug. She let out a soft sob before pulling back and wiping her eyes._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's fine." I reached up and pushed some of her hair back._

"_I hate coming to things like this. They always find a way to get to me. Image how it'll be after he leaves. They just know what to say, I try not to listen but- but I just can't help thinking it. The age difference has always been something since last year. I mean who knows what he does while I'm in class or while I'm studying and he's at a party. This whole thing is just one big headache I don't know if I can do it anymore. I mean I was always the smart shy girl who had the gay boy as her only friend. The only reason I'm so smart is because you teach me the stuff you are learning. You have since second grade. But I never was into sports and never really dated much. Not that any of the other guys had a chance really. I fell in love with Troy the second I met him in third grade. But I can't help thinking this is a dream and he's going to dump me. I actually asked him to do that. Dump me. He wouldn't do it. He said 'damn it Gabriella I love you and I want you and no one else. Since I can have any girl I want, have you ever thought that out of all those girls you're the one I wanted?' I try to think that everytime I feel like this. That's what I was doing just now. Reiterating our conversation over and over. It made me cry." She smiled at me and laughed slightly catching her breath. _

"_well I think you are all right now. So I suggest we get back out there and dance with our men. No more tears agreed?"_

"_Not even happy ones?"_

"_I'll let that slide." She laughed_

"_I promise" I stood up and brought her with me. _

"_Now Princess go get your King." She smiled and I wiped her eyes for her and then walked with her back inside right when a slow song was starting. I gave her a squeeze as she headed towards Troy. I could tell he was glad to see her by the goofy grin on his face that he only had around her. _

"_Hey," I turned to see Chad next to me._

"_I was wondering if I could ask my sexy fiancé to dance?" I smiled _

"_of course."_

_The end _

"That night was amazing!"

"I know they were so cute"

"I loved how he let her wear his crown for the rest of the night. That shut those girls right up."

"I know it was priceless. Right Gabs?"

"She's sleep."

"Well we can't leave her here Shar."

"and I don't have the heart to wake her."

"We better go get lover boy." Shar nodded and we headed upstairs she headed to check on the kids before heading back to bed while I went to Troy and Gabis room to get Troy.

"troy." I whispered shaking him slightly.

"troy!" he moved slightly reaching towards where Gabi should have been. I guess that got his attention since he seemed to come to life after that.

"What? Tay ? what's wrong? Where's Gabi?"

"whoa whoa whoa lover boy! She's fine. We were just downstairs and she fell asleep on the couch and I can't carry her up here." He groaned slightly before getting up and heading downstairs as I headed back to bed.

**Troys POV**

I walked to the family room and looked to see Gabi on the couch sleeping. I smile when I noticed that even though she wasn't showing yet she was holding her stomach protectively. I walked over and kissed her on the forehead and then picked her up and carried her to bed.

* * *

**next chapter is pretty much going to be others finding out. not the paps! but others. so stay tuned for that. **

remember i do uodate my profile regularly i get bored okay! so check there for updates and other things like that.

you do get a preview when you review as always. and if you haven't noticed when doing this if you leave a message or question in a review i will reply to it lol.

well it is 11:53 here and it's still monday so yea i want this posted. lata!

xoxo zoe (:


	6. Oops I Did It Again

October 4, 2008

A lot of things are happening. I can't even put it in a lot of words. No other words in the English dictionary could possible be as pin point to what I'm going through as this. I'm only saying this since by the time you read this. The fact will be obvious.

I Gabriella Anne Montez am pregnant.

Gabriella

* * *

October 6, 2008

"I have to tell you guys something." I whispered as I took my seat in between Kirsten and Emily in the lecture hall. I put my tote and purse down next to me since I had just arrived.

"What?" Kirsten asked.

"well come close." I wrapped my arms around their shoulders since Em was on my left and Kirsten on my right.

"I'm pregnant."

"what? Speak up."

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Emily yelled. Looking at me with large eyes. She didn't even notice all the people looking at her so Kirsten just waved them off like there is nothing to see.

"your … for real?" Kirsten said looking at me seriously.

"Yea I thought I should tell you guys since I trust you. The only other person who knows is Dr. Gomez and the gang."

"Well at least Veronica doesn't know."

"But later on that could be a negative. " Kirsten added

"Oh please! Veronica isn't that evil-" but she stopped talking when the door burst open and in walked Veronica.

Veronica where to start? She is simply the devil on earth. She is 5'6" I'd say. Long brunette hair which she usually kept down. She always wears heels no matter where she is. She's simply like mean girls all in one and not in high school. See she is the Head Of Interns (HOI). She assigns us to floors and jobs. She sends stuff to be put on our clipboards to the printer room. Kirsten has to have all of the papers on the clipboards. Then a first year will come and pick up the clipboards for their floor. She is simply the man…or woman in this case. But out of all the interns here she works me the hardest. And since it's a Monday I'm sure she won't disappoint.

"Okay interns!! Quiet please!" oh and I hate her voice…I mean it's normal….just a little to high though…

"thank-you. Now as you all know it is the first Monday of the month. So this is our monthly meeting! Some things will be changing." Me Kirsten and Emily shared a look and groaned slightly.

"I know that all of you are working here for extra credits towards your classes at UCLA or USC. You're also working on the floor that focuses on the field of your choosing. This doesn't affect most of you but I would like to switch some things up. All interns on the 3rd floor will be switching with the main floor. That is just for this month and maybe the next. Everyone else will remain the same. This is just to help you get a feel for other options in the field. That is really all there is. But I need all interns from main and 3rd floor to come down here and pick up information packets." She placed seven piles of packets on the table down front. Then she picked up her purse and started walking up the stairs to the exit.

"you will have one hour to review the material and when the P.A. goes off telling you that it's time to go to your new floor you had better be there." She stopped at our row and looked dead at me.

"I hope that isn't to much for you." She glared at me before leaving the room. As soon as the door closed everyone got up. Emily Kirsten and I headed down the stairs to the table. Kirsten grabbed me and Em a packet which is thick as hell!

"What the fuck?! This bitch is huge!! And what was with that look she gave you? Was that a threat or something?" we headed back up. I hardly paid attention to what Emily was saying. I just started skimming through this packet.

"The fucking main floor is like the worst! I mean the ER who really wants to work there. I mean that's a bunch of thinking on your feet. All of the things you have to memorize and know about. I want to be a pediatrician for a reason. I work with kids." Emily said. We got on the elevator and once we were on I focused more on the packet. And I will not lie it gave me an instant headache. When we got to 3 Emily went on in her rant.

"I just don't get it. But Gabs do you understand any of this?"

"Uh…what's the first thing you do when a bleeding patient comes in?" I asked, Kirsten and Em stopped and looked at me.

"Well I don't know. Get a doctor?" Emily replied.

"No. you grab the patients wrist and check for a pulse then try and talk to them and keep them conscious while another intern pages a doctor." I looked up at them, Kirsten had a confused look on her face Emily just looked horrified.

"Gabi! We're gonna die down there!!"

"I really wish I could help you guys study but I really need to get back to the copy room. Good luck though!" Kirsten waved over her shoulder before getting on the elevator. We walked to the locker room and put our things away.

I sat on the bench and looked over the packet. There are 35 pages with small fonts and few pictures. A bunch of rules and procedures that you have to follow that I never realized existed. I'm starting to think that Veronica made these long for no reason. We sat in silence reading over the packet for at least 15 minutes. After a while I had to stop reading since the words were spinning around the page. I sighed and put my head in hands then ran my fingers through the shorter hairs that had fallen out of my bun.

"So your really pregnant huh?"

"yea." There was silence for a while then Emily spoke again.

"well in class they say that any stress on a baby no matter what stage they're at can have side effects."

"yea I know I'm trying to stay calm." I gave her a slight smile which she returned.

"Well I'll help. I'm so happy I'm going to get to babysit in between your classes with Kirsten. It'll be a blast really. I know Kirsten didn't seem all that excited earlier but she probably feels left out being the only one without a guy. But girl! You notice how her and Jason are getting close?" I laughed trust Emily to go from serious to gossip in like two seconds.

"Yea I did notice actually. Did you see the eye contact when they were having in the meeting?" I added.

"I know! I wish they would just fuck already." Emily added. I looked at her in shock.

"Well…you know what I mean." We looked at each other then burst out laughing. We stopped though when the door to the locker room burst open. In walked Grace, she's a year 5 and is almost done with her internship before she can be seen more as a doctor in training.

"Why. Is. Veronica. Such. A. Bitch?"Grace walked in and leaned against a locker. Me and Em looked at each other then back at her in amusement.

"we never did crazy shit like this before….well, before you guys got here. That's when things got crazy. But putting people who have no idea what they're doing isn't wise on her part."

"She's only doing it to get at Gabs. She hates her." Grace looked at me in concern and wonder.

"what? Why? Gabriella's a sweetie."

"we don't know why. She's just always worked Gabi harder than anyone else. Which isn't fair. You know that she gets like 10 assignments a day and most of us only get 4." Grace looked from me to Emily in shock.

"Are you serious?! That's uncalled for! I'm going to have to talk to her-" time for me to step in.

"NO! it's fine I'm fine with it so yea. I can always work harder for whatever life has in store for me." Grace looked at me a moment before deciding it was fine.

"Okay well I guess I had better get back to that packet. We only have 20 left." She smiled before going back outside."

"You know what F this! I bet this has nothing to do with anything that goes on on that floor! We could probably work off instinct and be perfectly fine. She's trying to mess with our heads. Mess us up." She threw her packet in the garbage then looked at me with a triumphant look. I laughed and threw mine away too.

* * *

**Main Floor **

"You know I've only been down here once." Emily said as we got off the elevator.

"Really? When was that?"

"when I filled out an intern slip. But I only did that cause I was following this sexy guy." I gasped at her in shock.

"Who was the guy?!" she stopped walking and whispered

"Who do you think?" I thought for a moment then smiled at her. She was talking about Michael.

All of the interns crowded in the hall. We stopped talking when Veronica came out of the elevator.

"Okay! I have decided that I will try you guys down here for two days since I received so many complaints." I saw her look over at Grace who had a 'like I care' look on her face.

"well look for your clipboard and get to it." She smiled then walked away.

"why is she head again?" Emily said turning to me as we waited for the crowd to die down before we got our clipboards.

"she applied?" Em rolled her eyes. We walked up to the wall and I grabbed my board.

"Well at least I get to take it easy at the desk. What'd you get?" I groaned and showed her my board.

**Name**: Gabriella Montez

**Year**: 2

**Room**: none

**Patient**: none

**Doctor**: none

**Other**: Take orders from doctors. Run errands for them. Simply what a year one would do.

"Is she serious?! That's so gay!" I nodded and turned and headed towards the lounge where the year ones wait for orders.

**4 hours later – lunch**

"That main floor is murder!" Emily said as she sat down next to me and Kirsten. I nodded taking a bite of my salad.

"My feet are like killing me! I've been running all over the place. I officially name myself president of the I hate Veronica fan club."

"Gabs weren't you always president?" I glared at Kirsten and rolled my eyes.

" well I for one am glad that I am off after that." Em stated.

"Me too. We should go out! Let's go see Eagle Eye!" Kirsten said looking from me to Emily.

"I wish I could go but I have to work second shift."

"Why?"

"because I'm taking off next week to go to Albuquerque for Troy's birthday. And I have to get stuff for his surprise party. You guys are flying down right?"

"Yea me and Michael so are coming! Your parties are always the best. Too bad since your preggers now you have to behave." Kirsten laughed.

"I'm coming too. Is it okay if I bring Jason?" I looked at Emily quickly then back at Kirsten.

"Sure. No problem we'll have enough food."

"things are going good for you two?" Kirsten blushed slightly.

"Yea it's going good." I smiled.

"So you hooked up?" Emily asked getting to the point.

"Kinda."

"sweetie there is no kind of in hooking up." I pointed out.

"Well fine we have officially hooked up." She smiled proudly. It's great to see her hitting it off with a great guy like Jason. I've talked to him a few times and he's pretty cool.

**6:30 p.m.**

I sat in one of the chairs by the entrance to the hospital waiting for Troy to pick my up. I never realized how uncomfortable these chairs are. I could be doing my paper right now. But after all the running around I did today I am not doing it. I would fall asleep right here if this chair was more comfortable. But I am so going to sleep in that car.

I changed out of my uniform ten minutes ago and am currently wearing my Lucky Jeans (the Zoe style) a white tank and my grey PINK jacket, and my Nike dunks. To keep myself busy I keep redoing my ponytail. Then I will pull the sleeves of my jacket over my hands. And this goes on. I looked at my phone and it's 6:43 I put my phone back in my purse. A moment later yawned for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Tired?" I looked over to my left and saw him standing there wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt he shook his keys in his hands. I laughed slightly before nodding stifling another yawn. He smiled at me.

"Come on let's get you to bed before you fall out…or crazed fans come through the door." I nodded and held my hand out to him. He grabbed it and helped me up.

We started towards the exit Troy grabbed my hand lightly and whispered 'just ignore them'. If I were more awake I would have rolled my eyes. But right now I can barely keep them open.

"TROY! GABRIELLA"

"TROY OVER HERE!!"

"GABRIELLA!!"

"IS IT TRUE YOUR GETTING MARRIED?!"

"GABRIELLA ARE YOU PREGNANT?!"

"ARE YOU BREAKING UP?!"

"TROY TROY!!"

"GABRIELLA!!"

I was glad once we got to the car. I mean that meant I could sleep. Isn't that what we all want?

* * *

October 14, 2008

"Brie!"

"yea?!" I waited while Troy walked into the family room.

"I can't reach my bag. It's too far back in the closet for me to reach." He smiled innocently at me. All I did was glare at him. I place my shirt in my suitcase then got up and walked to the bedroom with Troy following.

"okay where?" I asked once getting to the closet.

"It's down there." He said pointing straight. I looked at him then bent down and started reaching for the bag.

"Ahh!" I screamed when I felt Troy's arms wrap around my waist. He started putting soft kisses on my neck.

"Troy stop! We do have to be ready for our flight you know." But this fact didn't seem to faze him at all since he only continued.

"Troy!" he dropped his head on my shoulder and groaned.

"Brie you are no fun." He slowly leaned off of me and I continued reaching for his bag. Once I reached it I sat up and handed it to him. He grabbed it and went back out to continue packing.

I got up and walked back into the family room where I was packing my stuff. See we have learned that when we pack in the same room we get…distracted.

Once we finished packing we waited for our limo to arrive.

"Now are we sure we have everything?" I asked while putting the boarding passes in my bag and checking that I had my phone and charger and such.

"Yea we have everything Elle. Just like we had everything 10 minutes ago." I glared at him before looking at the clock.

"Do you have your phone and charger?"

"yes"

"do you have your shorts?"

"yes"

"your shirts?"

"yes"

"your boxers and briefs?"

"yess…."

"your meds? "

"yes"

"your sunglasses"

" yes"

"your suit?"

"yes"

"shoes?"

"yes"

"Troy this is not funny! Once we're in Albuquerque we can't just come back for whatever you need."

"I know babe but I have traveled a ton in the past. I'm fine. Now have you forgotten anything?"

"no I have not!" he smiled and wrapped me in a hug. We stayed like that him kissing my head every so often until his cell rang.

"talk to me…yea…okay…right….we'll be right down." He ended the call then started picking up his things.

"Cars here." I nodded and put my carry on and my purse on my shoulder. I grabbed my suitcase handle and was going to grab this other bag with my shoes in it when Troy stopped me.

"Hey! None of that! I'll get that. You just go down. Your carrying enough things already." I sighed and headed downstairs while superman got the bags.

**Airport**

"Flight 579 departing in 30 minutes, Flight 579 departing in 30 minutes." I looked down at our boarding pass our flight is 579 so we have 30 minutes to get to the gate. We are currently in line for Starbucks. No I am not getting coffee even though I could use some.

"Hi what would you- oh my god! You're your Troy Bolton!" great.

"Uh yea hi."

"I'm a big fan! Could you sign this?" Troy smiled and took the cup out of her hands and signed it.

"Thank you so much! Now what would you like? It's on the house."

"thanks but I'll just have a Java Chip Frap." She nodded.

"Okay what size?"

"just a grande." She smiled as Troy moved to the side so I could order. Instantly her smiled faded.

"what would you like?" she said in a flat tone.

"Uh a raspberry lemonade blended."

"what size?"

"grande."

"that will be 4.79" I looked at her a moment before sighing and taking my purse off my shoulder and looking for my wallet. I was going to pull it out and pay when Troy's hand went over mine.

"She's with me." The girls face lit up and she nodded dismissing the charge. Troy grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side with him while we waited for our drinks. The girl glared at me once more before moving on to the next customer. I looked around the café and noticed everyone was staring at us. Troy didn't seem to mind but it was kind of weird but normal for me. They were all openly sending daggers at me. So I'm guessing they are Bolton fans. Which means they're part of the I hate Gabriella Club.

When we got our drinks we walked hand in hand towards our gate once there we sat by one of the big windows and waited to board our charter flight.

"So." Troy said

"so."

"we're going to tell my parents. Right before my birthday. Where they can still take me out of this world." I looked up at him and smiled.

"I doubt they'll take you out of this world. I mean you're too damn cute! Who could stay mad at you?"

"My parents. I mean I got a girl who will be voting for the first time this year and can't even drink yet pregnant." He looked down at me with a smirk on his face.

"come on they know we love each other."

"I can hear my fathers words now. 'What's love got to do with it?'" I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You think they'll be as mad if I'm in the room?"

"Maybe not. I mean they love _you_. A few tears wouldn't hurt though." I shook my head.

"well I know I'm telling my parents alone. So you don't have to worry about that."

"what? Why? This should be something we go through together. I mean we have each others backs right?"

"well yes but I still want to tell them one on two."

"that's not fair."

"it is for me."

"but-"

"Troy this is something that will be easier for me to do alone. Drop it." He hesitated a moment before nodding.

"So what are you getting me for my birthday?"

"me."

"no! I mean did you getting me a present?"

"oh yea I did."

"what is it."

"not telling."

"hint?"

"it'll be here in 7 months."

"Ha ha ha your so funny!" he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious! What do you not want it!?" I asked sitting up to look at him.

"Gabriella seriously do you think I would ask you to get rid of a mini you! Hell no! The more the merrier." Troy said very satisfied with his answer.

"so you want a girl?"

"well yea I mean doesn't every dad want a little girl. I mean they're sooo cute."

"but then they grow up into beautiful women like their mothers and have to deal with meeting amazing boys. Then they get married and the dad walks her down the isle and then a few months later finds out he's going to be a grandpa and-"

"Gabriella!!"

"what?"

"we're having a boy!" I laughed and leaned down towards him and rubbed my nose against his. I quickly snuck in a kiss then leaned back and looked around making sure no one noticed.

"so have you been reading those books I gave you?"

"yea and your bump should be showing by December."

"yea but since I'm so tiny I bet November."

"true I never thought of that."

"So that means time to start wearing your clothes and when we go to events no more tight numbers." His eyes went big with shock. Then he calmed and said.

"Well then we had better have remembered to bring a dress for the birthday boy."

"maybe." I whispered just as our flight started boarding.

**

* * *

Albuquerque**

"Troy! Gabriella!! Over here!!" I looked over to see Lucille and Jack by the exit. I put my bags I was carrying on the cart Troy was pushing and ran to give Lucille a hug. Then I moved over to Jack.

"Oh Gabriella look at you!" Lucille gushed.

"Troy get over here and give your mother a hug!" she said turning her attention to Troy who blushed slightly at the attention he was getting. They hugged I went to the cart and grabbed my bag.

"how was your flight?" Jack asked us.

"it was good I slept most of the time though."

"Are you kidding as soon as you leaned your head back you were gone." I stuck my tongue out at Troy's response.

"well I'm sure she's just tired from all the work she's doing in school and at the hospital."

"ugh don't even get me started on the hospital." I said as we headed to the car.

**Bolton house 10:30 pm**

"So is anyone else here?" Troy asked as we walked up the front steps to the porch.

"Yea David is here."

David is Troy's older brother. He's about 35 now and has a wife Jackie. They have two kids, a 13 year old Callie and a 5 year old Brandon. I really love David. I actually had a thing for him for a while…just don't tell Troy that.

"really? Why didn't you tell me earlier when I called?"

"Troy. I wasn't thinking." Lucille said opening the door. Troy walked in after followed by me and Jack.

"Ma!" David yelled as he walked out of the kitchen. He grinned and pointed at Troy.

"You! Big superstar! And then we have the misses." I smiled tiredly and walked over to give him a hug then moved to the sofa and sat down.

"Troy take these bags up to your room. David go help your father." Lucille sighed then turned to me and smiled.

"how are you sweet pea?"

"I'm fine."

"You look good."

"Ha for now yea."

"Your gorgeous,"

"thank you."

"So how's LA treating you?"

"It's good I mean a little crowded. But there are some amazing people."

"that's good." She looked at me as if studying me. Which I will admit made me nervous.

"Gabi is there another reason why you and Troy arrived early?" my eyes instantly snapped back to her. She knew.

"No I mean we wanted to have extra time to spend with you guys." She looked at me a moment before smiling and nodding. But the next thing she said let me know that Troy's mom can read minds or is just really good.

"Well you know. When I was pregnant with David I was about 21. A few years older than you. I will tell your I was terrified. I knew I wasn't ready. I mean I was in college and was just married. I mean I was ready to get a house with Jack but we didn't even have kids on our minds. But when I saw that pregnancy test I just cried for days. My roommates thought I went crazy. Jack thought I was mad at him for something and everything was going wrong. Though when I told my friends and Jack finally it made it a whole lot easier. The sad part though was when my father found out. Furious, livid? Those are understatements. He wouldn't talk to me for three months. They were the saddest months of my life. What was even more sad was listening to my mothers excuses for him. 'oh deary I'm sorry he's in the den' 'sugar you just missed him ' 'he went down for a nap. The list went on. But when we did start talking it brought us closer. Because he saw me as a woman and no longer his little girl. And even though normally the mother helps you through pregnancy. I found my dad a whole lot easier to talk to." She reached up and wiped her eyes.

"giving birth had to have been the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I mean I can't even tell you how magical it is. To know that a human who breathes and thinks and moves was inside me. It was a miracle that gained me respect from Jack. I know you don't want to hear about us. But he had so much respect for me after that. He knew that something beautiful had come out of me. And him knowing that made our relationship that much deeper. And to this day, makes me feel like more a woman than I ever thought was possible." I leaned towards her and wrapped her in a hug. When we pulled away I wiped my eyes even though it was useless.

"how-how did you?" I asked looking at her through watery eyes.

"Oh sweetie. I've seen so many friends pregnant I'm a pro by now. I knew Jackie was pregnant before she did. Call it my sixth sense." I smiled and tried wiping my eyes but still they came as did Lucille's.

"Hey we're ba-" we looked towards the door to see Jack, David and Troy stumbling through the door. When Troy saw me crying though he instantly dropped the bags he was holding and rushed over to me. He lightly placed his hand on my arm and turned me towards him.

"Are you okay? Is everything alright?" I laughed slightly at the worry in his eyes and shook my head.

"Everything's fine Lucille was just telling me a story and yea." He relaxed slightly

"Good I mean I know it's early but I thought something happened with the baby." Troy said aloud but the snapped his eyes to mine realizing he just said that aloud. This time it wasn't Troy who dropped the luggage.

* * *

**i know you guys have missed me right? well this was a all over the place chapter...but i hope you get the point. i actually got the idea watching a soap opera lol. but yea i know how the next chapter will go though. but you will have to wait and see. those who review will of course get a preview. though this one? time you will be getting a summary of the chapter...well review and you'll understand lol. but PLEASE if you are not getting your previews let me know asap!! i don't want that to happen. well yea that's it...yup that's it. **

i love you guys seriously!

xoxo zoe (:


	7. Falsetto

"What?" Jack asked after what felt like hours. I looked at Troy. Okay … I have a feeling this is not how Troy wanted Jack to find out at all. I mean I have the tears down. But this wasn't the best moment exactly…

"Um." Troy said scratching the back of his neck.

"Jack, sweetie it isn't that bad. I mean they are in love." Jack snapped his gaze to Lucille.

"You knew?"Troy, Jack and David said at the same time.

"No I didn't know. I could tell." They all looked at her as if saying explain.

"well it's just a woman thing you wouldn't understand. And Jack this isn't that big a deal. They are both mature adults and can handle it." Lucille glared at Jack who still had a disbelieving look on his face. Jack shot a look at me then back at Lucille. My guess was that what he wanted was for me to leave.

"Uhm I- I think I'm going to go upstairs…" I grabbed my bag and ran up the stairs to Troy's room before anyone could speak. Also before a new tear fell.

I sat on the bed and took deep breaths trying to stay calm. Once I was collected after my mini melt-down I looked around the room. It still smells like it did in high school. Everything was in the same spot and everything. I looked over at the nightstand. That picture is still there. I always hated this one but he seems to love it. I got up and looked at the old basketball picture of him from sophomore year. I then wandered over to the window and looked up at the stars. Then the door opened. I expected it to be Troy but it was Jack.

"Gabriella sit please." I nodded and sat down on the bed. Jack took a seat next to me and sighed.

"Gabriella. I am truly sorry I really am happy for you two I just needed a moment to get over the shock."

"Jack really it's fine. I mean I know this could ruin Troy's career and I still have time to fix that if needed-"

"hey none of that. That in there," he pointed towards my stomach, "is my grandchild and I want to meet them." I smiled and nodded.

"still friends?" I laughed and nodded.

"Still friends." He smiled and gave me hug.

* * *

October 16, 2008

Today is the day. The day I tell my mother which will most likely be…hell.

I snuck out the house and got into Troy's old pick-up. Him and Chad fixed it a few years ago. I drove towards my house.

Once I was there I just sat and stared at it a moment.

"I can do this." I whispered to myself. I grabbed my phone and keys. I got out of the car and headed towards the door and rang the bell.

"Oh my god!" I heard my mother say as she came to the door. She threw it open and smiled at me.

"Gabriella! You're here early! " she came over and wrapped me into a large hug.

"come in, come in!" she said ushering me in.

"Where's Troy?" she asked as we sat down on the couch in the front room.

"he's still sleeping most likely. I actually wanted to speak with you about something…" she looked shocked for a moment then smiled.

"Okay dear, what is it?" I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

"Mom…I'm…I'm,"

"sweetie just say it."

"I'm pregnant." I will say I have never seen my mother so shocked.

"what?" she said in a voice that showed she was trying to hide her anger.

"I'm pregnant." I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. But I refuse to let them fall.

"how long?" she asked standing up and walking into the kitchen then returning with a phone book.

"I'm about 7 weeks…" I hesitated saying not really knowing where this was going.

"Perfect you still have time to get rid of it." She sat down on the couch next to mine.

"WHAT!!!!?!!"I asked instantly getting angry.

"Gabriella we have always had a plan. Go to school, get great grades, go to college, then to med school. Children weren't in the plan until this stuff was done."

"I am _not_ getting rid of my child!!!"

"Gabriella Anne Montez!! I am your mother! I know what is best for you!" I stood up since there was too much anger in me to be still.

"How dare you! You don't know what's best for me!!" she also rose to my level.

"Gabriella! You will never be able to raise a child alone!"

"I'm not alone! I have Troy!" she looked at me then let out a bitter laugh.

"You really think he's going to stay with you after that child is born?!?!!!"

"Yes!"

"Gabriella. He is 23 turning 24. He still has his life ahead of him. Hell he hasn't even lived it yet. He is at the top of his game. He can have any girl he wants! Do you really think that when your big and can't wear all those skimpy numbers and do all those sweet things he loves he'll stay around?!? No!!" I stared at her in disbelief. I really can't believe she just said any of that to me. That's when I couldn't hold back, the tears started to fall.

"What do you know?!?!!"

"I know what it's like to have to raise a child alone."

"Dad died! He didn't leave you or cheat on you! You were married!"

"But Gabriella he was never here!! He was were ever they needed him. Which was always half-way around the world! It's the same thing as raising a child alone."

"Troy loves me and I love him!"

"Fine but think of your education! And what will happen when the press finds out about this?"

"We'll get through it!"

" I think you should just get an abortion. This goes against I believe in, it'll also help make things easier. Then when your older and _married_ you may try again. But right now as long as I'm alive I will _not_ allow it."

"I am not doing that to my child! Why can't you accept it like Jack and Lucille have?!" she snapped her eyes to me.

"they know?"

"yes."

"well won't they be disappointed when they find no child later on." She grabbed the phone.

"Mom! I am not! Getting rid of my child! I don't care about the church saying no sex before marriage-"

"how long have you been having sex with Troy exactly?" she asked setting the phone down.

"that is none of your business!"

"It is my business! You are my child!" I was going to reply when my phone started ringing. It was Troy. We both stood there staring at each other. Not even caring that he was calling. When it stopped ringing it rang again almost instantly. I reached into my pocket and was going to answer it when my mother snatched it out of my hand.

"Hello Troy?...yes she's here…she's in the restroom….okay I will tell her you called…alright…goodbye." She hung up and turned off my phone.

"we still need to talk about this Gabriella." I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks at alarming speeds. Almost as if I would never run out. My heart was beating a mile a minute but not in the good way like when I'm around Troy.

"Ma I just don't get why you can't accept this." I whispered dangerously soft.

"because Gabriella. I raised you by the church. To not have sex before marriage, which meant we wouldn't have to deal with this pregnancy."

"oh please!" I whispered harshly.

"Gabriella what happened to that purity ring you used to wear? Huh? I know it was thrown out the window when you got with Troy!! I should have never let you go out with an older man! I should have listened to my gut."

"WHAT!?!?!!! Troy has nothing to do with my decisions!!"

"Well what happened to your faith?"

"Well mom would it have made you feel better if I said. 'mom Troy and I are married, oh and I'm pregnant.'?"

"Yes! If this was ten years from now!"

"Maybe this is what was meant to happen!"

"This was not supposed to happen Gabriella!! I know it wasn't."

"well it has. And your going to either accept it with pride-"

"or Gabriella. You will walk out that door and never come back. If you don't plan on doing that I suggest that you call the clinic. No one will have to know." she held the phone out to me. I looked at her in pure shock. I mean I never thought my mother could be so cruel. I looked at the phone considering it for a second. Then I pulled my hand back and slapped it out of her hand with as much force as I could muster. I got real close to her and whispered.

"I would rather die." I looked at her one more moment before grabbing my phone and walking out of the door. And trust me I didn't look back.

**30 minutes later**

I have been driving around for the past 30 minutes checking on little things for Troy's party. Like the venue and the caterer. But right now, I'm headed towards the park. I parked in the parking lot and got out to walk around.

I went to the basketball courts and remembered how for years I would come here and watch the guys play basketball. I walked around a bit more and came to a bench and sat down. It is pretty secluded over here no one is around.

I slowly replayed the past 2 hours in my head. Soon I couldn't help the huge intake of breath and the loud sob that came out. I leaned over and put my hands over my head [think the tornado position] and just cried. Like I have never cried before.

**1 hour later.**

I walked back to the truck slowly trying to calm myself down enough to get back to the Bolton's. though the deep breaths really weren't working. I know I need Troy. I need him to hold me in his arms and whisper sweet things in my ear. I need to feel him.

When I get to the truck I pt the key in the ignition but nothing happens. It starts but dies. I know nothing about cars so I'm not even going to bother. I could use the exercise…well the time to think. I slammed the wheel before getting out of the truck and starting my walk to Troy's.

* * *

**The Bolton's**

I walked up to the door and slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Gabi?" I turned towards the kitchen and walked in. thankfully David was in there.

"Hey what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really I went to talk with my mom, check on stuff for the party, had to walk here because the truck wouldn't start. Hey where is Troy?" David stood up and walked towards me.

"wait hold up. He's at the school, but the truck didn't start? Why didn't you call I would have picked you up."

"no it's fine I needed the time to think." My voice started breaking thinking about my mother again.

"How-how was talking with your mom?" as soon as I heard the words mom I fell to the ground in hysterics. David rushed to me and wrapped his arms around me. Sure him and Troy are brothers but this would be easier if I had the real thing.

I walked back downstairs after taking a shower and changing.

"David I was-I was wondering if you wouldn't tell Troy." He gave me a confused look.

"It's not something that should worry him. I mean it's his 24th birthday Saturday. He should have fun. And I don't want him worried." He looked at me.

"fine. But I'm telling him on Sunday if you like it or not. I know if Troy was in my position he would tell me." I smiled and nodded. I walked over and gave him a hug.

"David! You bitch! Trying to steal my woman!" Troy yelled walking into the kitchen. We jumped apart and smiled.

"never would dream of it. I mean she's not even carrying my child. And she's too young for me." He winked at me.

"Yea Troy. But you know I do like older guys." i teased. Troy smiled and walked over wrapping his arms around me.

"Well good thing I'm older." He leaned down and kissed me hungrily.

"EWWW! Not in front of me." David said with disgust before leaving the room. We ignored him and just continued.

* * *

October 18, 2008

"Okay everyone! David will be here in a moment with Troy so please get into position!" Taylor said into the mic and then coming back over to me. Everyone got real quiet as we heard Troy coming. Well some started lauhing quietly at what he was saying…well everyone was laughing.

"David I hate to break it to you but evidence shows that Gabriella's ass is way bigger than Jack-"

"SURPRISE!!!!!" the look on his face was priceless. He looked at us for a moment before laughing a good hearty laugh which everyone joined in on.

Chad ran up and ruffled Troy's hair and more of the 185 people came forward while most waited for him to come their way. I walked up to him, I am wearing a rainbow colored dress. [think Vanessa at Zac's surprise party real life :]

"So my ass is bigger than Jackie's?" I teased wrapping my arms around his neck. He blushed before nodded and purposefully placing his hands firmly on my ass.

"Oh yea." He whispered. I smiled and reached up for a kiss. When we finally pulled away for air. A huge round of wolf calls were heard. I blushed slightly though Troy seemed proud.

"come on," I whispered and led him through the crowd. I let go of his hand and let him mingle when I saw Taylor and Sharpay by he punch.

"Hey," I smiled at them.

"hi," Taylor said taking a sip of her whine.

"hey turn to your side." Taylor and I looked at Shar confused but I turned anyway.

"Taylor!! Her ass is huge! Why have we never noticed this?" Sharpay yelled. Me and Taylor just laughed at her.

"Hey what are we laughing about?" Ryan asked walking over.

"The fact that Gabi has a dunk." Taylor said with the straightest face she could muster.

"Oh, didn't Troy clarify that already?" I hit him on the shoulder then turned slightly and looked at my butt.

"It's not that big is it?" I whispered so only they could hear. Suddenly feeling self-conscious. Sharpay hiccupped slightly before shaking her head.

"No way Gabs, but Kim Kardashian [sp?] would be proud."

"Shut-up! I'm done with all of you!" I turned to walk away when Ryan grabbed my arm and turned me back around.

"You know you don't want to leave."

"I guess."

"Gabi did you guys tell the rents yet?" Taylor asked.

"Yea we told Troy's parents." I said

"What about your mom?" Sharpay pressed. I looked up at her and glared.

"this is Troy's birthday. No tears okay? I'll tell you later." I looked around awkwardly.

"So that bad huh?"

"yea."

"We're so having a girls day as soon as we're back in LA. " Sharpay declared.

"And don't forget we have our sleepover so you can just tell me then. Now I see Lance and I think we have some catching up to do." Ryan sent us kisses before going after Lance.

"I think my brother is going to hook up with someone from N'Sync and it's not Justin." Sharpay said a little tipsy.

"Shar how many glasses have you had already?" Taylor asked looking worried.

"Not many I promise. Oh Zeke!" she walked over to him. Good thing she's a good drinker.

"That girl." Taylor said shaking her head.

"So I heard Veronica switched your floor last week."

"Yea but we did get switched back so that's good."

"Did you hear about The Waltz For A Cure?" I thought for a moment then shook my head.

"The name sounds familiar but I can't remember."

"Well you won't like it. See each Head gets to waltz with a Laker on a broadcast. So the Head of Surgeons, Head of ER, Head of Recovery, Head of Kemo, Head of Special Needs, Head of Medical, and Head of Interns. Since they are the only Heads that are female. And they get to choose the Laker they want."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes sweetie I do mean that! I'm mad because Head of Surgeons had the nerve to choose Chad. The bitch."

"And let me guess Veronica chose Troy."

"Yea. I wanted to be the first to tell you sweetie,"

"Thanks Tay," She gave me a hug and smiled at me.

"Don't let that ruin your night though. She doesn't have anything on you." She gave me a wink before walking over to Chad. I smiled thinking of the fact that Troy likes big ass.

"Hell yea bitch I win," I whispered softly to myself. I laughed though when I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"You know the first sign of insanity is talking yourself." He whispered placing soft kisses on my neck.

"well I am insanely in love with you. Does that count?" he smiled and nodded.

"Yo Hoops!" everyone went silent as Chad talked into the mic. How he got it I'll never know.

"Come up here man!" Troy turned me around and kissed me before walking up front.

"Gabs!" Emily squealed walking up and giving me a hug.

"Hey Em, Michael. Having fun?"

"Yes a blast. See ya." She blew me a kiss before walking off. I smiled and took a deep breath.

I walked back up to the front and sat down at a table and started talking to Kirsten.

"Hey girl, where's Jason?"

"Oh he's getting drinks."

"So how was the plane ride?" she looked at me a moment then smiled.

"I'll tell you Monday in class. Since your busy." I gave her a confused look but then someone cleared their throat. I turned but smiled when I saw who it was.

"Can I have a dance?" I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Yes you may," by the time we got to the center of the floor a new song came on.

"This one is for Troy and Gabriella please make room." People started making space for us. Of course I have no idea what kind of song is coming on. But this has Chad written all over it.

_Started out talking right here_

**Troy pointed down smiled. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me really close. **

_  
Putting it down like a motherfucking mack  
Selling candy all up in my ear  
She wanna be down like the D's on the 'lac  
Slow dancing in the club  
Her diamonds look like rainbows_

**He turned me so my back was to him and grinded me against him.**

_She's grindin' on my dick  
She's lookin' for the pot of gold  
We hop up in that AMG  
Indeed we in the Westin  
She puttin' moves on me  
I could've swore shawty's a wrestler  
_**People started coming on the floor again.**

_Talkin' all that shit  
As soon as I hit, now I got her talkin' like this_

**He bent down and softly sang in my ear.**

_In a falsetto,  
She's like "Ooh, ooh! Baby! Ahh, ahh, ahh! Ohh! "  
In a falsetto,  
She's like "Ooh, ooh! Baby! Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh! "  
In a falsetto,  
She's like "Ooh, ooh! Baby! Ahh, ahh, ahh! Ohh! "  
In a falsetto,  
She's like "Ooh, ooh! Baby! Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh! "_

_  
She's telling all her homies  
I'm the real deal  
Everytime she leave the crib  
Shawty be coming right back_

**He grabbed my waist and pushed my hips against his. I threw my head back momentarily before coming back to him.**

_  
She talkin' dirty all up in my ear  
And I'm finna' put this dog right on her kitty cat  
I wasn't gonna show you up  
But then you got that liquor in you  
Calling last night a fluke  
Acting like she didn't remember  
I hopped up out that linen  
And I'm finna' defend my title  
Finna' put yo ass to bed  
Tell me which way would you like it_

_Talkin' all that shit  
As soon as I hit, now I got her talkin' like this_

**It was my turn now. I pulled him down and sang to him.**

_In a falsetto,  
She's like "Ooh, ooh! Baby! Ahh, ahh, ahh! Ohh! "  
In a falsetto,  
She's like "Ooh, ooh! Baby! Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh! "_

_In a falsetto,  
She's like "Ooh, ooh! Baby! Ahh, ahh, ahh! Ohh! "  
In a falsetto,  
She's like "Ooh, ooh! Baby! Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh! "_

_Now play that shit  
[Electric guitar breakdown]  
_

**This is the moment when the hormones were contained no more. He grabbed my hands and lifted them in the air as I slowly slid down his legs. People around us were cheering but truthfully it didn't matter right now in this moment. We were getting it on with clothes on. He brought me back up and turned me quickly. I felt the sweat on my boy making my hair stick. He carefully put a hand through my hair and slowly brought my face closer to his. **

_In a falsetto,  
She's like "Ooh, ooh! Baby! Ahh, ahh, ahh! Ohh! "  
In a falsetto,  
She's like "Ooh, ooh! Baby! Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh! "_

_In a falsetto,  
She's like "Ooh, ooh! Baby! Ahh, ahh, ahh! Ohh! "  
In a falsetto,  
She's like "Ooh, ooh! Baby! Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh! "  
_

**Thank god no kids are here. Since the next part was pure hormone hormone.**

_She said it feels like her very first time  
She said it feels like her very first night_

**I turned and started grinding on him nice and slow. I leaned my head to the left as he bent his head down in the crook of my neck. He reached his hands around to the front of my dress and slowly lifted it. At the moment I can tell you. No one else is in the room. I let out an involuntary moan and he slowly lifted it higher and higher.**

_Grind it, grind it, grind it, baby  
Grind it, grind it, make me crazy_

**He lifted the back so my butt was simply the only thing touching him. He let the front of my dress fall so it just covered what others didn't need to see. And slowly…**

_Grind it, grind it, do it, do it_

**Slowly started rubbing my slowly… slowly…in soft circles….**

_Grind it, grind it, grind it, baby  
Grind it, grind it, grind it, hon'_

**I arched my back and gasped. **

_Grind it, grind it_

**My only reply was -**

_Now say, "Oooh, oooh, oooh, ooh ooh! "_

**But it wasn't really because of the song.**

_It's all over now  
You can come back down_

**He slowly took his hands down and pulled at my dress. I turned and face him. Both of us sweating and looking at each other with pure lust.**

_We can talk in this key right here  
But anytime you want me to take you up  
Baby jump on this elevator  
Promise there ain't nothing greater_

**He leaned to my ear and whispered. "I need you…right…damn now."**

_Take a shower  
Let's take a shower  
Let's take a shower  
Let's take a shower  
Meet you right back here in half an hour  
_

"**Did you get a room?" he whispered in my ear. I slowly reached up to my chest his eyes following hungrily and pulled out a card. He looked at it and swallowed then whispered -**

_  
Ella Ella Ella Ella_

When the song finished he grabbed the key and we ran upstairs. Actually Troy ran. We didn't even leave the hall before he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way.

When we got to the room he practically ripped my dress off of me and led me to the bathroom. He started the water in the shower and took my mouth hungrily. Exploring my mouth as if he'd never been there before. He ripped [literally] his shirts off never breaking contact with my lips. I cupped his face as he pulled his pants and boxers down. He started leading me to the shower then stopped and turned me. I gave him a confused look as we broke apart.

"Wait…how long can we do this…before it gets dangerous for the baby?" he looked at me lust still very evident in his eyes. I shook my head and cupped his face aggressively and said.

"When you stop turning me on." And before he could even comprehend what I said. I pushed him into the warm shower water and we explored each other.

24 treats Troy well.

_**-okay first of all!!!! tell me you saw HSM3!!! i mean it made 42 million the first weekend highest in musical history!!! im seeing it again tuesday! come on guys we're all in this together! let's make it number one for weeks to come! **_

_**-also tell me you've seen the wedding pictures! i mean zac teases us soooo much with his body!! i swear i only added that dance scene because of those pictures lol idk.**_

**-but really i think this chapter was the most fun to right...i really wanted Gabriella to have an uplifting moment with Troy and not think about her fight in the earlier scene. i was going to add more but i don't know if you guys like long chapters. if you do then we can get a lot more done with a lot more detail. so let me know. i love long chapters! **

**-i will be addressing the fight in the next chapter...the way Troy finds out is....well you'll have to wait for that. i am getting closer to going through with one of those scenes but seriously it'll take time. Please if you have ideas let me know! **

**-review and you get a preview (:**

**i love you guys truely **

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	8. Lean On Me

October 20, 2008

I couldn't do it. I can't do anything.

I couldn't bring myself out of this bed this morning. Hell I couldn't get myself to sleep last night. Sure I'm jetlag and feel like shit. I haven't gotten up for anything. And I mean anything. I haven't washed my hair or showered. I'm simply depressed. I turned off my phone Sunday night. Ignored Troy the best I could even though that's hard since we live together. I simply said I wasn't feeling well because of the baby. Well that's not really a lie.

Today is Monday. I haven't even moved. Troy left an hour ago to go to a press conference. I'm still staring at his spot on the bed. I haven't been to sleep since Saturday night after me and Troy…yea. When we got back on Sunday I did try and sleep on the plan but couldn't. I tried again last night but just kept seeing my mothers face. The disappointment and anger in her eyes pretty much haunt me.

I know Troy can tell something is wrong. I think he's waiting for me to say it first though. I'm kind of scared to talk I mean I haven't since Sunday and that's a long time for me.

It's currently 11:24. I already missed my class this morning. And I should probably be at the hospital now but you know I can't do anything. I can't help thinking about my mom and how I feel this could be prevented. I could just go to the clinic and just sign my name, pay my money and just…yea. But then I'd never get to meet my first daughter or son. I mean the joy that Lucille expressed and how happy Sharpay and Taylor were. The only difference is they had their parents support. I really only have one real parent, and she doesn't seem to want anything to do with me.

I dared to close my eyes for a second and instantly saw her face flash in my mind. I heard her yelling at me to get an abortion before this went to far. Tears slowly cascaded down my face getting more rapid as time went on.

**1:31**

I heard the front door open and figured it was only Troy. But was semi shocked when I heard Taylor and Sharpay talking.

"Let's check the bedroom." Taylor said. The next thing I know the bedroom door burst open and in seconds Taylor and Sharpay are at the bed. Sharpay on my side and Taylor on Troy's.

"Sweetie you look…" Taylor started looking from me to Sharpay.

"Horrible?" Sharpay finished running her hand through my hair gently.

"Yea. What's wrong?" I shook my head slightly not looking at Taylor.

"Gabriella look at me." I looked at her after a moment.

"Hun why are you crying?" Taylor asked.

"Is it because of your mom?" Sharpay asked. I nodded slowly.

"Have you even moved yet?" Taylor asked. I shook my head no. I noticed them share a look.

"I'm going to go get some food from the restaurant. Want anything specific?" Shar asked before leaving.

Taylor moved to get more comfortable on the bed.

"Gabs you have to get up." I shook my head.

"You can't just stay here. Your mom will get over it, I mean she wasn't that mad was she?" I looked at her a moment and she smiled sadly.

"Come on let's go in the family room. I doubt Troy wants to come home and find you in the same spot." She got up and walked over to my side and stuck out her hand. I sat up slowly wincing every now and then from my bones being in the same position so long. I grabbed her hand and let her help me up. We walked into the family room and sat down.

When Sharpay came back we ate in silence, semi awkward.

"So Gabs are you going to tell us what's up?" Sharpay said breaking the silence.

"she," I cleared my throat a little since I hadn't spoken in so long.

"She wants me to get rid of it." Taylor and Sharpay looked at me in disbelief.

"Your mom?" Taylor said getting up and sitting next to me on my couch.

"The same woman who makes those amazing brownies?" Sharpay added, I nodded slowly.

"well she was in the moment Gabs. I'm sure she didn't mean it. She needs time to think as do you." Taylor said.

"Yea you should talk with Troy about this. It affects you guys more than it does us." Sharpay said rubbing my arm slightly.

"I know but I don't want to tell him right before a game. He won't be focused."

"He won't be focused? He already isn't focused knowing you were sitting at home moping all day! Not talking to him or anything. Troy knows you better than you know yourself." Sharpay said.

"I guess." I looked up at the clock and sighed.

"Listen guys I have to run an errand can you show yourselves out?" I didn't wait for their reply I just walked back into the bedroom and got dressed.

I pulled into the parking lot of the theater and parked close to the entrance. I got out and walked inside. I pulled my jacket tighter around me when I realized how cold it is in here. I proceeded towards the stage and quietly opened the door once there. I walked down the long isle and slowed once stage was in full view.

"GABI!!!!" I smiled when I saw Natasha wave to me from the stage. I placed my stuff down in one of the chairs and walked up the stairs and she greeted me with a hug.

"Tash how are you?"

"I'm great! Just working on my breathing. Why are you here?"

"Oh I was hoping to see Ryan. Is he here?"

"Oh he went out for a moment. He had to go to the antique store for something with Kelly. They should be back in a while." I nodded and looked around.

"Come stretch with me." She grabbed my arm and lead me to the center of the stage and we did stretches. I knew what to do since Ryan is always teaching these to me.

"Your stressed." She said looking at me.

See Natasha is kind of like this peace loving person. She is your ideal yoga teacher. She has this long brown curly hair that she wears in a bun. She is skinny like any other ballerina you could meet. She is very lovable though. She used to go to east high and was in drama with Ryan. We weren't really that close in High School but now we're pretty good friends.

"Kind of, is it obvious?"

"Kind of. Why?"

"uh, a lot of things have been going on lately."

"I see. Well I suggest getting help, we can't have that baby coming early because of stress can we?"

"Yea that is tru- Hey! How'd you know?"

"Gabi have I ever been normal? I have a calling on these things." She said bringing her arm across her chest.

"That's a good point." I stated doing the same action

"But there's something else isn't there?"

"Uh yea. You can say that."

"Someone close right?"

"yea."

"Hmm…your mom?"

"Are you a mind reader or something?" she laughed and shook her head.

"no I'm not. I just have a sixth sense. So tell me what happened, don't worry no one else will find out."

"She- she wants me to get an abortion." She gasped slightly and bit her lip.

" really?"

"Yea."

"Your not going to are you?"I sighed and stopped stretching and brought my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them.

"I don't know. I really don't I just want to make my mom happy. I'm her only child and the things she said…the hurt in her eyes. Make me feel guilty." My voice broke a little towards the ends. Natasha crawled over to me and rubbed my arm.

"I'm sure she didn't mean any of it. She is going to need time to think it over and such. Talk to Troy about it."

"Taylor and Sharpay said the same thing."

"then maybe you should do it."

"I'll tell him…just after the game." Natasha looked at me for a second then moved over a little to start stretching again.

"Do you trust him?"

"who?"

"Troy." I looked at her shocked a moment.

"of course." Was my only reply. She nodded then stood up. I gazed at her curiously.

"You know coming on this stage gives me time to think. The stage is a powerful place. Ms. Darbus told me that. She was right you know." She smiled before grabbing her bag and leaving out the back door. Leaving me to sit here and think about what she meant exactly.

October 31, 2008

All week we have been awkward around each other. Beating around the bush. We have barely talked and sleep on our respective sides of the bed. It's like we've had a silent fight.

And it shows.

"AND BOLTON LOOSES The ball again." The announcer said obviously disappointed.

I know this is all my fault. I wish I could fix this, I wish I would have talked to him sooner. I'm so stupid.

"BOLTON LOOKS READY TO FIGHT A BULL ABOUT NOW FOLKS. HE HAS THE BALL, HE GOES UP TO NET AND….IT HITS THE RIM. BOLTON GRABS THE BALL AND…AND…SLAMS IT ON THE GROUND. HEY WHERES HE GOING?!?!" that got my attention. Troy's leaving, in the middle of the second quarter? Well he's coming this way.

I look at Taylor who has the same confused expression as everyone else does. I notice how everyone in the stands is watching with interest. It's so quiet right now I could hear a pen drop in section Z. He walks to the bottom of the stairs by us. He looks up at me his jaw is locked and his eyes are no longer electric blue but a stormy gray. His hands are on his waist in frustration, he's breathing heavily and it actually scares me. When our eyes lock and he's sure they have, his eyes turn more blue again and he quickly moves his eyes in the direction of the locker room. He did this action once more to make sure I saw, then his eyes go dark again. His jaw still locked and he storms off towards the locker room not listening to Coach yelling after him. I feel like I'm going to cry from all the eyes I feel on me. I turn and hand Kelsey to Taylor and before she could question me I run down the stairs the short distance to the floor and run to the locker room. The last thing I hear from the arena is the announcer saying, 'hope they don't do anything I wouldn't'. I know Jeff only said it to lighten the mood but still.

When I walked into the locker room I noticed Troy at his locker rubbing his badly bruised fingers. He looked up at me. His eyes fierce showing so many emotions it's scary.

"Troy-"

"What's your problem?!!!!" I jumped back against the lockers across from his.

"what-what do you mean?" I asked in a small voice.

"you-you've been ignoring me all week!!" he ran a hand aggressively through his hair.

"Troy I-"

"Have I done something? I mean we get back from Albuquerque and all of a sudden your acting like I've hit you or something!"

"It's not like that Troy!" I seriously can't believe this. He banged his fist against the locker next to his which happened to be Chad's then came towards me.

"Then what the _fuck_ is it?!!! Cause your killing me over here!!" I felt tears fill up my eyes.

"can we talk about this later? You have to get back to the…"

"FUCK THE GAME!!!"

"Troy please-"

"Gabriella I don't give a damn about that game! When is that going to get through your head?!!"

"I don't know." I whispered not daring to look at him.

"Well you had better figure it out! Cause I'm sick of putting myself through hell!! Cause Gabriella I stopped putting myself first a long time ago! It's always you first." His voice broke towards the end, he swiftly turned away from me. I swear he is going to start crying. I have never seen Troy cry except once when he was 10.

"I didn't want to worry you." I whisper looking down as tears fall from my eyes.

"You didn't want to worry me?" he let out a bitter laugh that made me look at him. It reminded me of my mothers, which made more tears fall.

"Well what the hell do you think I'm doing now?!!" I feel myself slowly slide down the lockers and wrapped my arms around my legs. I looked up and watched as Troy paced the floor for a while.

"So what exactly happened with your mom?" his jaw was still locked but his eyes turned more blue when he looked at me.

I told him the whole story. And watched in fear as his breathing increase with every fact I stated. He continued pacing until he just started charging towards the wall and slammed his left fist against it. I couldn't help the gasp that left my mouth. Though he didn't even seem in pain.

"I should have been there." He whispered in frustration.

"it's not your fault. I asked you not to." I whispered back. He turned around and slowly walked over to where I was. He sat down in the bench right in front of me.

"I should have come anyways. I mean I knew something was wrong when your mom answered the phone." I reached up and placed my hand on his knee.

"it's fine. I still love you Troy and that's never going to change." He looked at me and smirked slightly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, it was not necessary."

"It wasn't but you needed to release that anger. I understand." His eyes turned back to electric blue and he grinned down at me. Then he grabbed my hand and helped me stand up. He then pulled me onto is lap. He rested his forehead on mine and we just sat there looking in each others eyes. He then captured my lips in a kiss.

When we pulled apart we both had huge smiles on our faces. He brought his left hand up to brush hair out of my face and winced slightly. I got up and went to the back and grabbed the first aid kit and then took my spot on his lap. I leaned back against his chest slightly and he placed his chin on my shoulder. He wrapped his right arm around me, slowly placed his hand under my shirt and gently rubbed my stomach. I wrapped his hand with the tape since they didn't have any braces. Then grabbed his right hand from under my shirt and wrapped his fingers which were turning purple. Once I was done I brought his right hand up to my mouth and kissed it then did the same to his left.

"All better." I whispered turning to him slightly.

"Mhmm,"

"let's get back out there it's almost half-time and I want to see the costumes!" I tried to get up but Troy still had a hold on me.

"First we have to promise each other that we won't keep things from each other." I looked at him and smiled then stuck my pinky out to him. We wrapped our pinky's around the other. I was going to pull away again when there was something else Troy seemed to want.

"Hey Ria that's not how we do pinky promises." I smiled and rolled my eyes. We locked pinky's again and kissed when they locked.

"You haven't called me Ria since I was 15."

"Really?" I nodded in amusement.

"well we can't let a good name go to waste now can we?" I laughed and got off his lap and held my hand out to him. We then proceeded back outside to the game that needed Troy's help desperately. He kissed me on the cheek before I walked back to my seat next to Taylor.

"you seem happy." She whispered to me.

"Yea well you were right." She looked at me.

"About what exactly?"

"everything. You always are you know. " she smiled and looked at the game again. Half-time came up quickly after that. All the kids walked down in their costumes and got candy from the players. An to no one's surprise everyone went to Troy first. She girls were the worst they simply stayed there smilng and taking pictures. Then they all went to the other players.

When the game started again Troy looked up and caught my eye. He winked and I blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it and put it on his cheek. Which made me laugh.

* * *

**okay i know this chapter was kind of cool. Troy has his moments too. and did you guys hear about what tmz asked Zanessa in Mexico? Well for those who don't know one of tmz' paparazzi asked Vanessa if her and Zac were having sex. She ignored them but they asked Zac the same thing and well he got pretty pissed...well he looked it. look the video up on youtube or something. i don't know what it's under though. just happened to be watching that night...but you can comment this chap but it would be nice if you kept reading. xoxo Zoe ------------**


	9. Bounce

November 1, 2008

I shifted slightly in the bed. I looked around slightly and noticed Kelsey sleeping next to me. Her and Ashley slept over so their parents could have time alone. But there is a twin missing and my boyfriend are missing, I think there's a connection.

I carefully moved Kelsey from my side and got out of bed and headed to the hall. I started to hear a faint sound of music from the family room and followed it. I peeked around the corner and instantly tears welled my eyes. Troy was humming to Ashley while looking out the window. It was so cute! I mean she's cradled in his eyes. He slowly turned around and noticed me he smiled. I slowly walked over while whipping my eyes. He looked at me concerned I simply shook my head. He nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and brought me close. I leaned up and we shared a sweet kiss.

"What are you doing out here?" I whispered to him careful not to wake Ashley.

"She had a bad dream and I didn't want to wake you or Kelsey so came out here to calm her down." I smiled at him and he returned it. I kissed him on the cheek and then went back into the room. I carefully got in next to Kelsey. I ran my hand over her curly brown hair and kissed her tan forehead.

Troy is going to be a great dad. I'm sure of it.

**10:52 am**

I got out of my truck and went to the backseat and got Ashley out of her car seat and helped her out of the truck then helped Kelsey.

"Who's turn is it to be carried?" Ashley rose her hand. And I bent over and picked her up. I grabbed Kelsey's hand and then locked the truck and we started walking towards the mall entrance. To my dismay we had people waiting for us.

"Just don't look at them sweeties," I whispered as we got closer to the entrance.

I almost thought we made it when they suddenly blocked the entrance making me take a step back.

"GABRIELLA!!!"

"GABRIELLA OVER HERE!!!!"

"GABRIELLA!!! HOW'S TROY DOING AFTER THAT BASKETBALL GAME YESTURDAY?!!!"

"GABRIELLA OVER HERE!!!"

"KELSEY!! ASHLEY!!!"

"OVER SWEETIES!!!" Now that really pissed me off. They have no reason to talk to these two they're only two years old!

"I'm scared Aunt Gabi." Ashley whispered in my ear, that really broke my heart. I looked down at Kelsey who clung to my leg for dear life.

"Hey! Can we please get through?" I yelled finally fed up.

"MOVE!!!" I turned slightly to notice security had showed up and was making way or us to get through. Once we got inside I took the girls over to a bench where I tried to calm them down. One of the officers came over to me and looked at the girls sadly.

"I'm really sorry about that ma'am. Those guys have no heart."

"It's fine, I'm sure these two will be fine. Thanks for your help." I smiled at him and he nodded.

"I'm going to have one of my guys stay with you for if one of them get inside the mall." I thanked him and he walked back to his post.

"Are we okay now?" I asked gently. They both sniffed then Ashley looked at me.

"They scary men." Ashley said to me quietly.

"I agree," I kissed her on her forehead then turned to Kelsey.

"Are you good?" she nodded but remained quiet.

"I'm sorry that happened. You shouldn't have had to go through that." They nodded and we stood up I grabbed each of their hands and we headed to the kids store to get clothes.

**1:23 pm**

I walked into the locker room at the hospital and sat down on the bench. My stomach has been hurting ever since I left Sharpay's. I don't know why exactly but it's most likely something I ate or something. The other downside is I have the slightest headache that's killing me.

"Gabs want to go to lunch with Kirsten, Michael and me?" Emily said walking in.

"Sure just let me change." She smiled and waited for me. I went and changed then came back out.

"Ready to go," I nodded and grabbed my bag before heading out.

"Hey Gabs are you okay? You look a little pale…" I smiled weakly.

"my stomach hurts and I have a slight headache. But that's all." She looked me hesitantly then nodded.

"Okay." We got on the elevator and went down to the entrance where Michael and Kirsten were waiting.

"I'm thinking Chinese." Kirsten said as we walked down the strip. It was slightly chilly so I'm glad I wore my sweater.

"No I want a salad." Emily said.

"What about you Gabi?"

"Uh I don't care. Michael?"

"Hey don't bring me into this. I'll eat whatever." We all laughed and Emily kissed Michael on the lips while Kirsten and I rolled our eyes.

"well I am on a diet so the salads would be best…" Kirsten said. I hit her lightly on the arm and she gasped.

"What?!?!"

"Your skinny as ever! Me I'm gaining like 2 pounds everyday."

"well Gabs that's not fair! Your expecting."

"Whatever."

We walked into the salad bar around the corner and ordered our salads. Once we had them we went and sat down at a table.

"So Gabi can we get some gossip points from you?" I looked up from my salad.

"Okay…. So what do you want to know?"

"well what happened with you and Troy at the game yesterday? I mean one second Troy's throwing balls around the next he's grinning like a grinning bob cat." Emily said with the most seriousness I've ever seen.

"Oh that. I mean well." I looked away slightly.

"you can tell us Gabs. We're not paparazzi." Kirsten said.

"well. He was just mad that I had been acting weird all week. I finally told him what happened with my mom. And yea once he knew why I was weird it calmed him…a lot." I looked down at the class ring I wore on my ring finger.

"Well that's good." Michael said breaking the silence. We all broke into laughter, though I stopped short when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Gabs are you alright?" Kirsten asked. Since she was sitting next to me she was the first notice.

"Yea my stomach just has been hurting."I whispered back.

"Well maybe we should make sure everything is alright."

"No it's probably just something I ate." Kirsten nodded even though she kept shooting me looks every so often.

Once we finished I grabbed my bag and followed Kirsten towards the exit. I had to stop halfway there when my head started pounding outrageously fast. It hurt so bad I couldn't manage to keep my eyes open. I took my left hand and pinched the bridge of my nose and with my right hand grabbed the back of a chair to stable myself.

"Gabi? Oh my god Gabi!!" I heard Kirsten say and I heard footsteps come towards me.

By the time they were close I felt really light-headed. I felt my grip on the chair loosen and suddenly I felt myself falling.

The last things I remember is hitting my head on something and someone yelling.

"GABRIELLA!!!!!"

**No Ones POV**

Kirsten bent over and grabbed Gabriella's right hand while saying her name. Michael and Emily soon followed crowding around.

"I'm going to call an ambulance." Michael said going outside quickly to make the call.

"Oh my GOD!! Kirsten what are we going to do?" Emily said bending down next to Gabriella.

"I'm going to wait here with Gabi. Your too frantic to stay. You and Michael will go and get Troy though. At least her heart rate is still steady." Emily looked from Gabriella to Kirsten.

"Okay I can do that. Do you know where he is?" Kirsten looked at Emily.

"Do I look like his manager?!?! Just go to the Arena they practice there. That would be the safest bet." Emily nodded while Kirsten turned her attention back to Gabriella.

"the ambulance is on its way." Michael said rushing back in. Emily turned and started talking a mile a minute.

"we have to find Troy and tell him about what happened to Gabriella then get him to the hospital and we have to now." Michael looked at her in confusion.

"all I heard was We and now." Kirsten looked up and explained more calmly.

"You and Emily need to go and get Troy. He needs to get to the hospital. Now GO!" Michael nodded and grabbed Emily's hand and led her towards the exit ignoring the people gathering around Gabriella.

As they were pulling off the corner into the street heading towards the arena the ambulance rode past them.

"Just drop me off at the entrance I need to get Troy." Emily instructed Michael. He nodded and once they made it to the entrance Emily hopped out of the car and sprinted inside.

She through the doors open to the main floor and ran inside. The first person she saw was Chad. And sure this was the best way to go up to him since she was crying and on the verge of being hysteric.

"CHAD!!!" Chad looked up and was instantly confused when Emily came towards him.

"Whoa Em, what's wrong?"

"OH my God Chad it's Gabriella!" Chad instantly became serious and grabbed Emily's shoulders trying to get her to calm down.

"Hey Emily you have to calm down! Now what happened to Gabriella?" she took deep breaths and whipped her eyes even though tears still fell.

"She-she fainted! We were at-at the salad bar and she kept saying she was getting stomach pain but I-I just brushed it off. Then when we left she-she fainted and hit her head! Oh god Chad what if something happened to the baby?!!" Chad was seriously panicking everyone in the gym was silent all had worried expressions on their faces. Chad more worried than anyone else in there at the time. Gabriella is like his little sister and he cared about her.

"Where-where is she now?" Emily whipped her eyes again.

"she's at the hospital Kirsten just called." Michael answered walking into the gym. Emily quickly went into his open arms.

"Is she alright?" Chad asked walking over to him.

"I don't know, they won't tell Kirsten anything."

"The only problem is how to tell Troy. And keep him calm." Chad whispered.

"Well just tell him slowly." Michael suggested. Chad moved closer to them and shook his head.

"Are you kidding? Okay our senor year Gabriella was a sophomore and she was in gym class and all she did was sprang her ankle. She had to go to the nurse and get a brace and crutches to keep pressure off it. A junior who had gym with Gabriella was telling all of us about it and Troy flipped. I mean he walked out of our business class without permission just to go see her. And he wasn't kind getting there either. I mean knocking down people. If he wasn't calm for something as simple as that, image how he'll act to this. Best let me tell him." Michael and Emily nodded. A few moments later Troy and Coach Peters walked out of the locker room to a bunch of players just standing around looking concerned.

"Hey! Why are we standing around?!?!!" Coach asked. No one dared to reply they all just looked around.

"Yea come on guys," Troy said to his team.

"Hey what are those two doing here?!! This is a closed practice!" Coach yelled across the gym. Troy looked over and noticed it was Emily and Michael. Emily was crying and as Troy looked around the gym everyone had this look on their faces as though something had happened. He and the Coach headed towards Chad Michael and Emily slowly.

"Hey what's going on?" Troy asked looking dead at Chad. Chad looked awkward for a moment before taking a step towards Troy.

"Uh listen I- I don't know how to say this…" Chad turned and glanced back at Michael who nodded while Emily just cried more. This made Troy even more worried.

"Man what's going on?"

"Troy you-you have to promise me that you'll stay calm." Chad walked toward Troy with caution.

"Chad just tell me. I promise to stay calm." Troy said even though he didn't trust himself to do so.

"Uh see one of my friends has been sent to the hospital. I mean I'm sure she's fine, but we need to get down there now." Chad said. Hoping that it wouldn't matter that he avoided saying it was Gabriella…he hoped it was best. Chad grabbed Troy's arm and started pulling him in the direction of the exit where Michael and Emily were waiting.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Chad we can't leave in the middle of practice for a friend who is it?" Chad looked around at the other guys and then at Troy timidly.

"Well it's um Gabriella." Chad dared to look at Troy who instantly got dark gray eyes.

"What happened to Gabriella?" Troy said trying but not succeeding to control the anger in his voice.

"Listen Troy let's just get in my car and get to the hospital. I'll explain on the way." Chad pulled Troy out of the door and they all headed towards the hospital.

**Cedar-Sinai Medical Center**

Troy burst through the entrance Chad close on his heels trying to get a hold on his friend before he did something he'd regret.

"Where is she?" He asked the girl at the desk. She looked up and saw most likely the man of her dreams. Though she didn't know this wasn't the time to act dumb.

"Who?" She asked fluttering her lashes scooting her chair back letting Troy see her legs even though he didn't seem to notice. Chad quickly went up to her and shushed Troy.

"Which floor is Gabriella Montez on?"

"Gabriella who?" She asked looking at the other man that consumed her dreams on off nights. Though she didn't expect the outburst that occurred next.

"WILL YOU STOP THIS FUCKING BULL SHIT AND TELL ME WHICH FUCKING FLOOR GABRIELLA IS ON!!!!" the whole floor stopped and turned their attention to the basketball captain who was still in his warm up pants and a t-shirt.

"HEY!!" Troy and Chad turned to see Taylor coming towards them.

"I will not have that kind of language on this floor! Now what's going on?" Taylor asked looking between Chad and Troy.

"SHE WON'T TELL ME WHAT THE FUCKING FLOOR IS!!" Troy yelled still frustrated. This of course angered Chad who stood between Troy and Taylor and put a hand against Troy's chest.

"Hey buddy I know your girlfriend is here but that doesn't mean you can disrespect my wife." Chad said anger flashing in his brown eyes. Taylor pulled Chad back and gave him a look as if saying it was okay.

"What happened to Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

"She fainted." Emily said more calm now then she was earlier. Taylor gasped and turned back to the desk.

"what floor?" She asked urgently.

"floor 2 room 218." The girl answered quickly. Taylor nodded, Emily and Michael headed onto the elevator and held it for Taylor. Troy was going to get on when Taylor stopped him.

"Taylor I need to get up there!"

"No Troy! You need to calm down! Gabriella wouldn't like to know that your making a fool of yourself over her! Now when your calm you can come up. Chad you stay with him." Chad nodded pulling Troy over to the side while Taylor got on the elevator and headed up with Emily and Michael.

"Taylor Emily over here!" they looked over and saw Kirsten by the waiting room.

"Hey have you heard anything?" Emily asked when they got close.

"No they won't tell me a thing. I'm not immediate family."

"Shit," Taylor whispered. She then went to the desk and asked who the doctor was working with Gabriella.

"Doctor Hirsh," The nurse said.

"well can you send him out here as soon as possible." The nurse nodded and went to find the doctor.

A few minutes later Troy and Chad came up and waited with the group. Troy couldn't sit though he just kept pacing.

"Chad call Shar and Zeke. Tell Shar to just drop the kids off at my sisters there's no use bringing them here." Chad nodded and walked off to make the call.

The doctor came out soon after and Taylor rushed over.

"Doctor Hirsh can you tell me anything about her status." He looked sadly at Taylor and shook his head.

"I really wish I could Taylor, but you have a personal interest in this patient. It, it just wouldn't be wise. I mean maybe if you were immediate family but since your not. I'm really sorry. But while we're talking does she have any family here?"

"Are you Gabriella's doctor?" Troy asked walking over. Doctor Hirsh nodded.

"And your Troy Bolton, I've seen your games."

"Yea thanks but how's Gabriella?"

"I'm sorry but I really can't give out that information unless your immediate family or husband. And considering no one here is any of that I can't say anything. Is her mother coming maybe." The doctor looked between Troy and Taylor who shared a look.

"Gabriella's mother is in Albuquerque even if she did know she wouldn't get a flight until later tonight. And they aren't exactly at speaking terms-"

"don't I get to know?! I mean I'm her damn boyfriend!" Troy yelled.

"Listen I'm sorry I can't-" Troy took a breath and then calmly tried to explain.

"can I talk to you for a second?" Taylor got the hint and walked over to the side. Troy pulled the doctor to the side.

"I'll make this quick. I guess I can live with the fact that you won't tell me anything. So can you at least promise me that you'll keep this whole thing on the down low. I mean no one finds out. She – she's kind of carrying right now. And we don't want the press finding out yet. I mean I know they're going to find out but still. So if your going to keep me in the dark. Keep them in the black hole." Troy looked at the doctor with total seriousness. Doctor Hirsh smiled.

"I promise you have my word. And I did notice that fact while checking on her." Troy nodded and started turning away when the doctor stopped him.

"She's fine. So you know." Troy nodded. Though he wished he could have more specifics he went back to the waiting room with everyone else.

Ten minutes later Sharpay Zeke and Ryan burst through the elevator door.

"Oh My God!! What happened?!?!!!" Sharpay asked rushing to everyone with Zeke and Ryan close behind. Everyone looked at each other then Taylor calmly told the story with Emily and Kirsten adding stuff every now and then.

Troy moved over to the corner and sat in a chair. His jaw locked. Concentrating on this one spot on the floor. Trying to convince himself that everything was fine and that Gabriella was fine.

Though he wouldn't calm down until he saw her.

**i hope you all liked your Halloween gift! i mean an unknown chapter lol...well if you read my page you would have known but surprises are more fun! I really hope you liked. REVIEW AND YOU GET A PREVIEW!! **in review tell me if you want Troy and Gabriella to find out the sex of the baby in later chapters****

**-i have 60 alerts on this story. i'm so happy! [even though most don't review :] but that's fine. i really want to get c2'd so guys let's work for that. :D**

**-i have 70+ reviews! that's awesome i would love to have 150 by thanksgiving...but i would have to update a ton lol...how about by Christmas? lmao  
**

**xoxo Zoe (:  
**


	10. Dangerously In Love

**~ADDICTED2V PLEASE READ!!!~**

**i have no idea why you haven't been getting your previews! none of my other reviewers have been having this problem. try checking your email address. i mean maybe your links are disabled or something. but i know i'm sending you the previews since i send everyone elses. it even gives that message that it's been sent. i don't know why your not getting them i really wish i did. i am so sorry though i feel like i'm cheating you somehow. but seriously i am sorry. i understand that your not getting them and that your angry. but please can you stop with the reviews saying how angry you are. it really brings me down knowing once again you haven't gotten a preview. so i hope you take this as me saying that i know you aren't getting them. i've sent you messages about it. but i still guess you aren't getting them. i am sorry. there really is nothing more i can do. please check that. and when you review again we'll see if the problem has been fixed.**

**xoxo Zoe  
**

* * *

No Ones POV

November 2, 2008 - 5:41 am

"Taylor we have to do something about Troy," Sharpay said to Taylor looking over at Troy from their seats.

"I'll send Chad over." Taylor replied. She reached over and shook Chad slightly. When he woke up she nodded to Troy and he instantly understood and walked over to where he was and sat down.

"She's okay you know that right?" Troy nodded not looking at Chad.

"I'm just worried," Chad chuckled slightly.

"Yea you were always freakishly protective of that girl. Well actually everyone is. Though you're the worst." Troy smirked a little knowing he was her knight in shining armor.

"I'm sure she's fine."

"I know. She's strong but I still worry like hell."

"I do the same for Tay, though she handles herself very well. Troy."

"Yea?"

"Do-do you think that Gabi's mom will come? I mean Taylor called her yesterday." Troy turned and looked at Chad for the first time.

"I really want her to. But if it brings pain to Gabi then I don't. You know what I'm saying?"

"yea man I know."

**Meanwhile-Gabriella's POV**

I slowly started awaking to an annoying beeping sound. I slowly opened her eyes and looking around. Coming out of my state of sleep I thought I was seeing things wrong. Then I pinched myself hard and knew I was awake.

I looked around and realized that I was in the hospital just not the way I usually is. I looked down at the wires connected to me. Then I noticed multiple ones on my stomach and panicked. The beeping immediately increased and soon after the door flew open.

"Your awake!" Doctor Hirsh said walking in with Doctor Gomez coming soon after. I nodded slowly still not figuring out what I was doing here exactly.

"why am I here?" I could hear the alertness in my voice and they both shared a look.

"You only fainted." Dr. Gomez assured me. I nodded.

"Why?"

"Well it seems that you were slightly dehydrated." Dr. Hirsh said but let Dr. Gomez step forward to finish explaining.

"You were also under a lot of stress which caused the baby to react. Now I'm guessing you had stomach pain earlier." I nodded and she did the same then continued. "the baby was getting your attention in a way. Telling you that your stressing the baby out also which we don't need. This won't hurt the baby too much, but you do need to take it easy. I also would like to move your appointment up to the 14th so we can check things out." I nodded.

"Is anyone here?"

"Yes your friends are here," Dr. Hirsh said.

"Can I see them?" Dr. Gomez gave me a sad look.

"I'm sorry but we can't let non-blood related people inside until a family member comes. And since you do have living members we can't let them in." I felt myself slump against the pillows more and pout slightly.

"Okay, well when can I leave?"

"We want you to sleep for a few more hours then you can leave." I nodded as they turned to leave.

I placed my hand on my stomach and whispered 'I'm sorry' then drifted back to sleep.

**10:37 am**

I once again found myself coming out of sleep and found a nurse coming out of the bathroom.

"Your awake." She smiled brightly.

"I'll just take these off for you. You have a change of clothes in the bathroom, and I'll get Dr. Hirsh." She smiled then took the wires off of me and then left.

I carefully got out of the hospital bed and walked into the bathroom and got changed. I'm guessing that Ryan got my clothes since this just looks like something he'd pick. It's black leggings my silver Prada flats. I had a long black Ed Hardy racer back shirt with a crème colored sweater over it. I even had an old necklace and little stud earrings to put on. I went back in the room and noticed my purse and my clothes I had on yesterday now on a made bed. I noticed Dr. Hirsh looking at my clipboard and when I walked in he smiled at me.

"Now you are free to go. I'll walk you out, I want to talk to Troy quickly though since I'm guessing you stay with him."

"Yes I do," I blushed slightly and grabbed my bag and clothes then followed him out.

Of course once I breathed in the air of the hospital I became dizzy. Which lead me to also feel tired but I can always sleep in the car. When we got to the waiting room almost instantly everyone ran over.

"Troy can we talk," Troy looked at me then moved towards Dr. Hirsh.

"Now today and tomorrow I want her to stay home and simply sleep. She hit her head kind of hard so she may get some headaches. Don't let her do too much of anything. Pamper her please and don't listen to anything she says about going anywhere. Okay?" Troy nodded and turned and wrapped his arms around me as Dr. Hirsh walked away. He kissed my temple then my hair.

"Are you alright?" I pulled back and smiled tiredly at him.

"aren't I always?" he smiled and leaned down and kissed me on the lips. We pulled apart though when we heard groans.

"Gabriella are you alright?"

"Yes Taylor I'm fine." I hugged her then moved on to Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and Ryan.

"Did you guys stay all night?" I asked noticing their tired looks and wrinkled clothes.

"Yea but we were worried and it was fine." I shook my head at them.

"you guys should have gone home! Well you can go now so shoo," Taylor laughed and nodded.

"Come on Chad let's go get my stuff." Chad smiled at me and wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist and they walked to her office. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Zeke Shar and Ryan.

"We're going to drop Ryan off at his place then get the girls. Later guys." Zeke said leading everyone towards the elevator. I slowly turned and looked at Troy who still looked worried but smiled anyway.

"Hey," he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his.

"Hey," he leaned his forehead against mine and didn't seem to care that we're in a public hospital and have people watching.

"You scared the living shit out of me."

"Don't I always?" he chucked slightly and nodded pulling away from me.

"You do manage to do that a lot." He kept one arm around my waist and lead me outside where thankfully there were no paparazzi since the lights would have given me a headache.

When we got to the apartment I didn't even have the energy to take off my clothes and put on something more comfortable. I heard the bedroom door close a few minutes later and figured Troy was in here now. I heard him walk over to my side of the bed and he place his hand softly on the side of my face and just rubbed his thumb gently against it. It always surprises me how Troy seems so rough and hot tempered but then have the most softest touch I've ever felt. I know he's trying to get me to sleep he always rubs my face when he's trying to calm me down or wipe my tears away. And soon I was in that state of sleep that I needed dearly.

**5:41 pm**

For the second time today I find myself waking up but this time I knew where I was. I looked down and noticed that I was no longer in the outfit I had on earlier but in one of Troy's t-shirts and my leggings are still on. I pull the cover back that was over my body and sat up and lazily ran my hand through my hair. I slowly pulled the leggings off my legs and threw them on the floor. Then I stood up and walked towards the door leading to the hallway looking for Troy.

I found him a few steps later in the family room watching a game as always though he seemed to be reading something.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked walking over to the couch. He looked up and smiled.

"oh nothing really just this letter from coach." I raised an eyebrow at him and gabbed the letter out of his hand and skimmed it.

"you guys have schedule meeting this week Wednesday." I looked at him sadly and he did the same and pulled me down into his arms and hugged me.

See schedule meetings are the worst for me. They only happen when the team starts their away games. They usually last until like late February then the games are home again. They go all the way to like New York and slowly make their way to most of the states before ending back up in California. I'll be a balloon by the time he's back.

"Hey don't get sad." He said before kissing the side of my head I nodded and headed back to the bedroom suddenly tired again which Troy understood.

* * *

November 5, 2008

I will admit that I'm still insanely out of it from my little spell last week. I am also getting those headaches like Dr. Gomez said I would. Which isn't fun at all.

I walked from parking structure 9 toward Macdonald Medical Research Center. I swear things are so much harder now. I mean all the stuff I carry. I have to get an assignment from Monday so I am up to date. Then I have to head back to the hospital and work with the kids. My kids day is the best it let's me catch up on my secret talent that no one but the kids at the hospital know about-

"Oof!"I bumped into someone really hard and dropped all of my stuff which they seemed to have done also.

"I'm so sorry," I said bending over to get my stuff, I looked up and noticed it was a guy. He bent over too and we stood up and looked at each other embarrassed.

I looked at him and noticed he wasn't half bad. Not my type, but not bad. He has brown surfer styled hair and amazing green eyes. He isn't as tall as Troy but still towers over me. I looked further down and noticed a huge brown spot like the type you get from coffee.

"Oh god! Did I do that?" I asked pointing at his shirt looking up at him. He smiled and nodded.

"yea you did actually but that's fine really."

"No let me get you a new shirt at least."

"No I couldn't ask you to do that."

"well at least let me get you another coffee." He thought about it for a second then nodded. I smiled and told him to wait there while I went to get my assignment.

When I came back he was sitting on a bench looking through my sketchbook.

"Hey isn't that mine?" I asked walking over. I mean this guy is really nosy.

"oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to look. But the book fell open and- these are really good." I shifted the books in my hand slightly and nodded.

"thanks but they're not that- who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Brian and you are?"

"Gabriella."

"pretty name for a pretty girl," I felt myself blush slightly then became serious again.

"Let's head towards The Corner so I can get you that coffee." He nodded and we started walking towards The Corner. In the mean time we talked.

"So what are you here for?" he asked breaking the silence.

"I'm pre-med at the moment you?"

"Political Science all the way." He grinned down at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"oh great I spilled coffee on a brainiac." He laughed and I soon joined in. When we settled he broke the silence again.

"You're a great artist you know," he still had a hold on my sketchbook. I knew I should have left that in my truck.

"thanks but I'm not that good." He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Are you kidding me?!?! The detail is outstanding. I mean I'm not that into art but I know good art when I see it." I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"your just trying to fill my head."

"No way! Look at this one." He showed me this still drawing of Chad passing the ball to Troy.

"You had to have done this from memory. And the fact that the detail is so perfect is outstanding."

"can I have my book back." He blushed before closing the book and handing it over to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"No it's fine-" I of course stopped talking when I heard a click. And that certain click haunts my dreams. I still don't get how they get pass Campus security.

"GABRIELLA!"

"WHO'S THE GUY GABRIELLA?!!"

"DOES TROY KNOW?!!"

"WHAT'S HIS NAME?"

"DO YOU SECRETLY GO OUT?!!" that one almost made me gag.

"GABRIELLA!!"

"GABRIELLA!!!" I snuck a glance at Brian and noticed he was pale maybe from the shock of the paparazzi. He looked at me as if asking what the fuck? I gave him a sad smile. Thankfully we were at the Corner and rushed inside before the paparazzi could get to us.

"I'm so sorry about that." He looked at me a second as if trying to now figure out who I am.

"why- why were they following you?"

"Cause I'm sort of in the lime light a lot."

"I mean what makes you so special you get followed? And who's Troy?" I raised an eyebrow, this guy must not get out much.

"Troy is my boyfriend…" he nodded thought still giving me a look trying to figure why they follow me.

"And he's captain of the Lakers…" I looked away from him then dared a look. His face was in a state of disbelief.

"You mean your that Gabriella? I thought it was just a name…"

"I should have said something I'm sorry." He nodded and said it was fine. I went and got him that coffee I owed him and then he walked me back to my truck.

"OH GOD!!!!" he shouted randomly, I looked at him scared looking around for something to have caused thee outburst but found nothing.

"WHAT?!?!"

"Troy is going to hunt me down if he sees those pictures!!" I looked at him and opened my mouth to respond but it was true. Troy will most likely come looking for him. Not to beat him up but Troy just likes to lay down the law with my guy friends.

"He won't kill you just talk to you most likely." I gave him a reassuring smile and continued walking.

"wait! There is a chance he will kill me?!!" I burst out laughing and we continued towards my truck.

**The Hospital**

"Amber you moved," I scolded at her, she laughed slightly before going back to the spot she was at before.

"Are you almost done?"

"yes if you would stay still I could finish your eye," she giggled again and I couldn't help but smile. Once I was done I looked at the drawing then at her then at the drawing and nodded.

"I'm done you can move." She turned and smiled at me.

"Let me see!" she said reaching for my sketchbook and I handed it to her willingly.

Amber is 7 and lives in this hospital. She has leukemia but doesn't let it faze her. She is a lot stronger than I would be if I were in her situation. All of the kids are like that. Four girls share this room. Amber, Carly, Lena, and Beth. I draw pictures of them so they don't think about stuff to much. It makes them happy so I started drawing again. I never told anyone I could draw. Taylor doesn't know, Troy doesn't know. I think Ryan has seen one of my drawings but I told him it was something I found.

"this is really good Gabi! I look so pretty here." She smiled at me and then looked back at the picture.

"You are pretty." I told her running a hand over her hair.

"Not as pretty as you,"

"I'm nothing compared to you." I told her softly tapping her nose which made her giggle again.

"Gabi," I turned and looked at Beth who was across the room. Beth has leukemia also but she is 15.

"Yea,"

"How are things with you and Troy?" She smiled at me when she noticed me blush. She is the nosy one and grills me first and then the rest of the girls join in.

"They're good…"

"Oh come on Gabriella details!" Carly said from her bed next to Ambers. Carly is 12.

"well what do you want to know?"

"Is he a great kisser?" Lena asked grinning, she is in love with Troy and would probably take him from me if she had a chance. She is 16.

"you ask that everytime I come here."

"well I need a refresh." I looked at her a moment then repled.

"yes he is a great kisser." I looked towards Amber and grabbed my sketchbook blushing slightly.

"Well how is he in bed?" I leaned over and cover Ambers ears.

"Lena!" I whispered at her.

"Oh come off it! the girl knows all about that. I've seen her reading those romance novels." I looked at her in disbelief and then looked at Amber.

"Seriously?" I asked her. She nodded innocently. I mean I don't even read those books.

"How does she get the books?" everyone shrugged.

"Gabriella what are you doing for thanksgiving?" Beth asked changing the subject.

"We're going to South Dakota." They all looked at each then back at me.

"Why do you want to go there?" Lena asked with a slightly disgusted look.

"Yea isn't it like snowing there?" Carly asked.

"Well I'm guessing it's snowing. But a lot of Troy's family is up there and their cooking so we figured why not."

"So that must mean you'll have to be quiet." Lena said smiling.

"Ha Ha Ha you are so funny!" I said walking over to her.

"I try." I nodded and headed towards the door.

"Well you all get some rest."

"Bye Gabriella!" they said before I left.

I went to the locker room and put my sketchbook in my locker and looked in mirror. I still haven't gotten around to getting a larger uniform. So that has to get put at the top of my list. It's not that my bump is showing that much. But I can tell I'm getting bigger. I lifted my shirt and looked at my stomach. It's so swollen and hard. I turned to my side and looked at my profile. It's small but is so there. I quickly rolled my shirt back down and grabbed my clipboard and headed out into the hospital. I walked to my room and smiled when I opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Petes," she looked up and smiled at me.

"Gabriella!" she gave me a hug and then we both sat down.

"it's so great seeing you again sweetie."

"thank-you, how are you?"

"I'm good, I mean I've been through this so many times I don't even realize it anymore until I'm in labor." I laughed at her and smiled.

"Are you and Troy alright? We all saw that one game. I know all of the teen girls were going crazy." I laughed and shook my head.

"We're fine really. He just needed to let off steam you could say." She nodded understanding. I looked down at my clipboard and then back at her and noticed was watching me. Sort of like the way Lucille looked at me that one day.

"I'm sorry it's just that- well you have this like glow to you. I don't know I may just be tired." I nodded and let her brush it off. We sat there in silence for a few moments before Doctor Jones came in and went on with the check up while I took notes.

When it was over me and Mrs. Petes walked back outside and we walked down the hall towards the elevator.

"What are you doing for thanksgiving sweetie." Mrs. Petes asked as we walked slowly considering she was about 6 months now.

"I'm going to South Dakota." She nodded.

"Isn't it snowing there now?"

"Most likely." I said laughing slightly since that's what the girls said earlier.

"Do you have family up there?"

"No Troy does," she nodded. But a second later I felt someone grab my waist which caused me to scream.

"Miss me," the person whispered in my ear which made me calm down. Mrs. Petes smiled and watched us.

"You jerk! That scared the shit out of me!" I said turning towards him.

"What I heard my name and decided to come over." He gave me an innocent look from under his baseball cap. I looked up at him and smiled.

"well I guess, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought you wanted to go to the meeting with me."

"Oh that's right!" he nodded and grabbed my waist again and pulled me close. So close I could actually see his eyes looking at me.

"where's my kiss?"

"Troy people are watching." I looked over at Mrs. Petes and then back at Troy. He looked at her and winked which made her blush then he grinned at me.

"I guess I'll go Gabriella. Have fun in South Dakota…well not too much fun." Her smiled and walked to the elevator.

"Now will you kiss me?" I looked up at him and was going to respond but he kissed me before I could reply.

This is wrong on so many levels. I mean we're in public and in a hospital. That doesn't seem to bother Troy at the moment. I could get caught by a doctor at any moment. I mean the other interns wouldn't say it since we've all done it before. I took Troy's cap off his head and put it in my right hand and blocked our faces from the waiting room on the floor which was to our right. I felt Troy slip in hand under the back of my shirt and put his arm up until he reached my bra and I could tell he was having fun since I could feel him smile in the kiss.

"Oh Gabriella!" I groaned and pulled away from Troy a little embarrassed. And looked around his arm [he's really tall okay like 6'4"] to see….Veronica.

"Yes Veronica?" I asked in a bored voice. Troy grabbed the cap out of my hand and pulled it back on his head before turning to look at her. Veronica smiled which made me roll my eyes.

"Oh Gabriella please introduce us." I looked at her a moment before talking

"Veronica Troy, Troy Veronica." Troy being a gentleman stuck out his hand to her and she accepted.

"Troy you know we're going to be partners in the Waltz for a Cure right?" Troy looked at her then smiled.

"Oh so your Veronica. Well yea that's great." She smiled and stepped a little closer to Troy.

"Yea well I'm glad we met. See you later then." She smiled before turning to me and raising her eyebrow.

"Let's go," Troy said pulling towards the locker room to get my things so we can go to this meeting.

* * *

**IF YOU ARE NOT GETTING YOUR PREVIEWS PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!**

**I GOT 100+ REVIEWS!!!! you really didn't have to get me to 100. maybe i will have 150 by thanksgiving...well now that that is over. there is a continuation coming. and as you can tell a lot of things are coming up! like ultra sounds....waltz for a cure [cancer].....thanksgiving!. i know i have a lot to do. but no worries i got yal! some new characters and some old. and trust that some of you will be featured. i mean Troy will have...well you'll just have to wait and see. i'm still torn over boy or girl. guys this is serious!!! lol but yea i think that's it....oh but HSM3 i have seen it 6 times as of today...Monday the 10th....oh and for all of you who were fans of the flashbacks...welll they are so coming back! i'm just not going to tell you when :D**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	11. Forever and Always

November 5, 2008

"Well at least we have more home games this time around." I said to Troy and we drove out of the parking lot.

"Yea that's good," Troy said driving towards home.

As we were driving I noticed something. A sign which caused me to lean more towards my window.

"Oh shit," I whispered under my breath.

"What is it?" Troy asked sneaking a glance at me before turning back to the road.

"take me to Ryan's"

"What? I want you to get rest, we can't have you fainting again." I gave Troy a look then continued.

"I need to see him." I gave him the best puppy eyes I could get. He looked at me a few times then slowly got into the left lane and made a U-Turn. I smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the check.

"Thanks Troysie."

"Anytime Ria." I stuck my tongue out at him and we rode to Ryan's apartment.

Once we got there I ran out and was halfway to the door when Troy called my name.

"Yea?!!" I asked turning around. He motioned me over.

"You forgot your phone." He held it out to me, I looked at it a moment then at him. He had the cutest look on his face I just smiled and took the phone.

"Bye sweetie!" he yelled after me I just put my arm up and gave a backward wave.

I headed towards the door and buzzed Ryan's room.

"Hello?"

"Ry-bear let me in please." I say into the mic. I heard the door buzz and quickly move for it and head up the elevator to Ryan's floor. When I get there Ryan is already in the hallway waiting for me in his white shirt and pink pajama pants. I don't even wait til we're inside to wrap my arms around his neck in a tight hug. When we pull apart I walk in with tears already filling my eyes. When he closes and locks the door I turn around and put my hands to my mouth. Though you couldn't see them since Troy's jacket is so long on me.

"I'm sorry Ryan," I whisper tears rolling silently down my cheeks. Ryan instantly turns concerned and comes towards me and wipes the tears away.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I-I haven't been a good friend to you."

"What?"

"I've been ignoring you,"

"Gabi what are you talking about?"

"I have been all about me lately, never asking about how you were doing or anything."

"Gabi I still don't get it." He said leading me over to his couch and we sat down. I turned my body so it was facing him and crossed my legs Indian style.

"I heard." I said tears still flowing down my face.

"Heard what?"

"About Prop 8," he looked away from me and nodded.

"Yea it's sad."

"Ryan I just can't believe it. People are so, so inconsiderate to others feelings. I mean you can love who you want to love. No one has the right to say you can't marry someone or anything."

"Gabi it's okay. I mean it's not like I'm trying to marry anyone." I smiled slightly and nodded.

"I should have been there for you."

"I know but still it's fine. It's not like you have a way of changing the laws."

"I wish…I really do wish I really understood your feelings Ryan."

"Well you kind of do actually."

"How?"

"Well you look at Troy's ass I look at Troy's ass." I dropped my jaw and gave Ryan a shocked expression. I leaned over and hit his shoulder.

"You ass!"

"Hey it's nice have you seen it? Oh and Chad's is nice too."

"Oh god Ryan!"

"What you can't tell me you haven't looked." He raised an eyebrow at me as I avoided his gaze. Then I finally looked at him and smiled.

"Ok he does have a dunk." We both burst into laughter after that.

"But who was that amazingly sexy guy you were with today?"

"What?" he rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote just as E! News was coming on.

"Okay listen…" I looked at him before looking back at the screen.

"Today on E! News we have the inside scoop on Dancing With Stars. How is our dear Julianne doing? And Miley's new guy, are things getting serious? And Should our favorite Laker be scared there's another man in his leading ladies life? We have the inside scoop on E! News…"

"Oh my god!" I said as the video of me and Brian went off the screen.

"He is cute! Where did you find him?"

"I spilled coffee on him and we were going to The Corner to get him another. Gosh this is awful."

"but he's cute."

"Ryan I don't think he's gay."

"So no harm in looking."

"Yea well he's a Political Science major." Ryan gave me a look.

"What the hell is that?"

"I – well- you see it's….well I don't know what it is exactly."

"What if he made it up?"

"No it's real I've heard about it I just don't know what it is exactly."

"well I need to find that class."

"Ryan!"

"He would be cute with blue eyes."

"You think?"

"Yea I mean he's sort of like Troy…just not as buff and he doesn't have the same bone structure."

"Yea true."

"so tell me more about Brian."

"There's nothing to tell seriously."

"Oh…that's no fun." He looked away kind of sad.

"Ry I still have Troy…oh and this child in my stomach."

"Whatever I was just saying." He looked over towards the t.v. just as my part was coming on.

"Guliana have you seen the pictures and video of Gabriella Troy Bolton's main squeeze with another guy?" They showed Guliana on the t.v. screen since she was in Chicago at the moment.

"Yes Ryan and I'm totally shocked. I mean this guy is cute but I still don't see what he has on Troy…" As her voice faded they showed the clip of us walking down the road my reaction when I saw the Paps. When the video went off they showed Ryan on set shaking his head.

"I don't see what the connection is. We have our information from the newsroom." The screen clicked over and showed another worker for E!

"Hey Ryan! We don't have much on this story yet but we do know that this is not a date. You can easily tell from the distance between them that he may be into her but it's not love both ways. My guess is he's another student at the school and they were just walking together. I doubt he's her type anyway I mean did you see the spot on his shirt?" the screen clicked to a still of Brian and his shirt. I put my head in my hands.

"Yea he is a little messy I doubt he's her type…I'm sure she likes our Captain better. On to So True So False." Ryan turned the t.v. down and turned to me.

"Sweetie I don't know what to say."

"Gah I just feel bad for Brian I mean he didn't ask for this."

"well that's what happens when your famous."

"I'm not Troy is."

"true."

"So how is the theatre going?"

"Good Natasha's going to be helping with the Waltz thing."

"Aw really? That's cool."

"Yea so I've been doing the waltz with her."

"I always thought that dance was beautiful." Ryan looked at me then stood.

"Want to learn?"

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Hey, it'll be great practice for the wedding." I smiled and rolled my eyes before standing up. Ryan went and put on a song on the CD player then came over to me.

"Okay so we go 1,2,3 1,2,3…."

**9:00 pm**

I yawned again while I waited for Ryan to come back from the kitchen.

"Tired?"

"Yea really tired."

"Poor thing. Want me to call Troy?"I shook my head no.

"I'm fine really just a little tired."

"Gabriella dear we can't have any more spells happening."

"I know Ryan! I mean I know…"

"So we're having lunch next Friday and there's no way you're getting out of it." I smiled and nodded before grabbing my phone and calling Troy to come get me.

* * *

November 14, 2008

**8:00 am**

I walked through the door of our apartment building and slowly walked to the mailbox in the lobby. I turned the key to it and got out the mail and noticed a large envelope from the hospital. I was going to open it but then I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I said looking up to see who I bumped into.

"Gabriella?"

"Brian? What are you doing here?" I asked putting the mail in my bag.

"I live here…" I looked at him a moment.

"really since when?"

"Uh about 2006. I stay with my girlfriend." I smiled and nodded.

"Who's your girlfriend?"

"Uh Miranda Sanchez." He looked around for a moment before looking at me and smiling nervously.

"Okay…well I'd love to meet her."

"Yea someday…well I have to get going. I have work and such bye Gabriella." And he walked off before I could ask anything else.

"weird." I whispered to myself as I went up to our floor.

* * *

When I got inside I walked into the kitchen and laid my bag on the table. I walked over to the counter and leaned against it. I looked through the mail and came to the large envelope from the hospital again. I flipped it over and was going to open it when I heard Troy coming. I put the letter in my bag and then continued looking at the others.

"Hey," he said walking in.

"Hey- what's wrong?" I asked walking over to him after putting the mail down.

"Ah nothing just caught a cold from somewhere."

I laughed lightly and cupped his face in my hands.

"Poor baby. You are kind of warm though." He nodded tiredly and smiled at me.

"I'm fine though so no worries," he shrugged his shoulders and looked pass me at the counter.

"That's the mail"

"yea…I just wish I didn't have a class I would stay and take care of you." I rubbed my thumb over his cheek which was warm. He sniffed a little then shook his head.

"Nah I have to get to the gym we have a game tomorrow remember?"

"Yea of course I remember. It's just that if your sick you shouldn't be doing much of anything."

"I know but my job doesn't wait for me. I have to suck it up." He smirked at me and leaned down and kissed my cheek. Then he moved from my grip and went to the counter and looked through the mail.

"well when do you have to be there?"

"At like 9 why?"

"Great I have class at 9:30 so I can drop you off." I walked over and grabbed the electric bill out of his hand that he was looking at.

"You can worry about these later. Now let's go take a nap." He looked at me a moment before nodding and letting me lead him to the bedroom so we could lay down

**8:45 am**

I woke up and looked around I was going to get up but a strong arm was preventing this. I turned slightly and looked back at him and I instantly frowned. Troy really looked like he wasn't feeling so great. His face was red and he was sweating ever so slightly. I really just want to let him sleep but that would make him pretty pissed. It's just that he always takes care of me but I never really take care of him. Well he never really gets sick like I do but still. I reached up and put the back of my hand against his forehead which was warm. I leaned up and kissed him on the forehead and then moved from his grip to get ready for class.

When I finished getting my stuff started packing Troy's gym bag with water and towel. I walked back into the bedroom and looked at Troy. He looks so innocent even though he is a total bad boy. I crawled over to him on the bed and shook him.

"Troy, Troy?" he moved a little but didn't wake.

"Troy? Come on babe wake up." He groaned a little before opening his eyes.

"what time is it?"

"Like 8:50." He nodded and turned away from me. I crawled closer and leaned over his shoulder and laid my head on his.

"Maybe you should just stay here okay. I mean you're not feeling well. We can see how you're feeling later okay? I'll tell coach you can't come." He nodded and I kissed his cheek then went and grabbed my stuff and left.

**Gym**

I walked through the doors and wrapped my arms around myself. My hair was a little wild from the wind outside but I didn't care.

"Hey Gabi." I turned and noticed Chad and Kobe walking through the door.

"Hey," I wrapped my arms around Chad's neck and gave him a hug and did the same for Kobe.

"Here for Troy?"

"No I just came to tell Coach that Troy won't be coming." We walked through the doors and onto the court.

"Why won't hoops be here?" Kobe asked.

"He's sick."

"Hey he can't be! I mean we have a game tomorrow."

"Chad you of all people should know that Troy wouldn't let a cold come between him and that court." Chad smiled knowingly and nodded.

"true. Well I'll let Coach know."

"No it's fine I can."

"Gabriella I'm going this way already and I know you have a class later and you'll be late. We can't have that okay." I smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Chad, bye Kobe." They both waved bye to me and then I ran back to my truck and headed for campus.

**Psych Class**

I walked in and sat down. This has to be my favorite class. A few minutes later Kirsten walked in and sat next to me.

"Jason is the sweetest guy I have ever met."

"really now?"

"Yea I mean he made me breakfast this morning. I didn't want to come to class."

"that is so sweet."

"Yea I know. but how are we?" she reached her arm over and rubbed my stomach slightly.

"We're good."

"Your getting bigger."

"really?"

"yea I mean you can't tell at all but you have a harder stomach before. Like abs tough girl."

"Yea sure."

"So is Troy ready for the game tomorrow?"

"I don't know he's sick so we'll have to see how he's feeling then."

"Are you serious?! That must suck."

"Yea I told him to rest until I get home so we'll see if he listens."

"well lucky he has a future doctor as his girlfriend or he'd be screwed tomorrow." I laughed and she joined in until our professor came in and started class.

"Okay so you will all have an assignment. You will be paired with a partner and you will have to see how compatible you are. Considering I love to make things interesting this will be a boy girl project."

Me and Kirsten shared a look and rolled our eyes.

"Now this project will be due next week when we come to class. Please do not let the Lakers game tomorrow distract you. Since we have class on Monday you had better take this seriously. Check the board outside to see who your partner is. You are dismissed."

We all started gathering our stuff and exiting the room .

"I kind of wanted to be partnered with you. I mean then we could have girl on girl." Kirsten said while we gathered our stuff.

"Yea that's always hot." I said laughing slightly.

"I know why do guys love girl on girl?"

"It's something they can't do."

"Oh yea…well I have to get across campus in like 30 minutes…walking….why is this damn cmpus so huge?"

"I have no idea. I don't know what I'm going to do when I'm a rhino."

"No your more of a hippo."

"How about a whale."

"Gabriella don't be so boring! Everyone says they look like a whale."

"well how about an elephant?"

"Nah I don't think your nose is big enough." We both laughed and waited for some people to pass before walking out also and waited to look at the board.

"Well maybe I could be a dolphin?"

"Gabi! Dolphins are kind of on the slim side."

"So I love dolphins they're so cute!"

"Well okay sure but only cause I think you're cute too." I smiled at her and we finally got to the board and looked for our names.

"I'm with a Lawrence Michaels." She said with a smile.

"I bet it's the cutie…well I better go get his number so I can get walking. Love ya G." we hugged and she went to find Lawrence.

"Brian Verger …."

"So it seems we're partners." I turned around and smiled when I realized it was the Brian I knew."

"Yea that's great! I didn't know you were in this class though."

"Yea…you probably didn't know because you didn't know me."

"true. So when do you want to meet up and such?"

"How about Saturday?"

"Can't that's game day."

"Sunday?"

"Yes Sunday would be great." I heard my phone beep and put up my pointer finger towards him as I looked at it.

"Listen I have to get going. But just call me or something-"

"I don't have your number though."

"HA! Oh I'm sorry." He handed me his phone and I handed him mine and we put our numbers in there.

"Thanks I better get going myself I have my political science class." I nodded and smiled.

"Okay well I'll see you." I looked at the clock on my phone and ran towards the parking lot.

**Patty's Diner**

"This is so good." I said taking a bite of my burger.

"Whoa there tiger save some for me." Ryan said reaching for the burger. I hit his hand.

"I'm pregnant here I need food."

"You do I mean aren't you a little thin?" I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

"It's not like I'm that far along I mean I don't have to gain weight yet."

"Yea well how was class."

"Pretty good I mean I got partnered with that guy Brian and well it's great since he lives in my building."

"Really?" Ryan asked getting excited.

"Ry he has a girlfriend." He seemed sad for a moment then spoke again.

"What's her name?"

"Miranda Sanchez." He dropped his sandwhich and looked at me with bug eyes.

"What?"

"Miranda Sanchez? As in the girl in my Theater group? As in the girl who is 8 months pregnant ready to pop any second? That Miranda Sanchez!?!"

"Sure…I don't know I mean I've never seen her."

"Well I think that's her. She's really nice I just have to check."

"oh okay." We ate in silence for a while when my phone started ringing.

"Aw it's Troy," he nodded and I answered it.

"Hey sweetie," I said into the phone.

"Hey," he sounded tired.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright, but don't we have an appointment today?" I was quiet for a moment thinking about what appointment he meant.

"Ryan what day is it?"

"Uh it's the 14th why?"

"Oh Shit," I whispered.

"Troy?"

"Yea?" he said through a yawn.

"I have to get to the appointment before 12-"

"Hey are you coming to get me?"

"Are you sure your up to coming?"

"Yes. Now hurry up, but be careful." I giggled a little

"Okay love you."

"Love you too." I hung up and looked at Ryan.

"this was very sweet Ryan but I have to go. I can cover the tip-"

"No dear it's fine I've got it."

"Really?"

"Yes I have it now go and get that sexy man of yours." I smiled and got up and went over to Ryan and kissed him before heading out to my truck so I could get Troy.

**Apartment**

"Troy!" I said walking through the door.

"Yea?" I went to the bedroom were Troy was. He coughed before coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" even sick he looks incredibly sexy he has this whole wet hair look going on. He had on this baby blue jacket that just brought out his eyes.

"Like that." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms loosly around my waist one hand on my butt. Which I will say gave me insane butterflies.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. "

"Okay well let's go I have everything. Want me to drive?"

"You wish," he laughed and put his hood up. I grabbed my bag and locked the door as we left.

**Hospital**

Troy had his hands in his pockets as always. I casually wrapped my hand around his elbow and let him lead me inside. He still had his hood up hoping no one would see his face. I looked up and him and noticed how pale he looked and his nose was red. Troy's a lot more of a tough guy in public than I am. If I'm sick I can almost hardly move I mean I try and go out and such but I just fall out eventually. Then again Troy is a guy.

We got on the elevator and headed to the third floor. Troy and I were in the back and Troy leaned against the wall. His eyes were downcast and dull I just made you want to hug him. The elevator stopped at two and some people got off some got on. When we got to the third the roles kind of switch. I was leading Troy instead of him leading me. I lead him over to the little waiting room and sat down. I noticed a few girls whispering with smiles looking over at us. I rubbed Troy's arm slightly and he looked at me and gave me his special smile for me. I looked around and saw Emily come out of the elevator.

"Troy I'll be back." He nodded and I got up and walked over to her feeling Troy's eyes following me the whole time.

"Hey Em."

"Gabi hey girl! Why aren't you in your scrubs yet?"

"Oh I have a appointment."

"Oh yea that's right I forgot! Where's Troy?"

"He's over there." I pointed towards the waiting room where Troy was sitting in his chair.

"He looks sad." Emily said frowning slightly.

"Yea he's kind of sick."

"Oh fudge what about the game tomorrow?"

"He's most likely going to go anyway…"

"Yea because he's Superman right?"

"Yea pretty much." I said laughing.

"Can I go say hi? Or are those girls going to attack me for going over there?" I looked over at the two teenagers watching Troy.

"I don't know."

"Gabi let's play with them a little." Emily suggested smiling.

"And use Troy?! He's sick Em that's kind of evil."

"Come on just sit on Troy's lap that's all you have to do." I looked at her a moment before nodding. We walked over to Troy and I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me without hesitation. Emily sat on Troy's right and started the talk.

"Hey Troy ready for the game?"

"Yea kind of."

"that's good."

"Yea so are you coming?"

"Yea I already have my season passes remember." Troy chuckled a little and smiled.

"Yea I do."

"Are you guys going to find out the sex?"

"Em they can't tell that yet." I pointed out.

"Really ?"

"Yea."

"wow I didn't know that. Well I really need to scrub up. See you Gabs."

"Later."

I leaned my head against Troy's shoulder and heard him sigh.

"What's the matter?"

"Tired." He reached his right hand up and rubbed his eyes a little.

"Maybe you should have stayed home."

"Nah I'll be fine." He smiled before leaning and kissing my nose.

"Are you sure cause you can go home."

"And miss this? Never." I nodded. We sat in silence until my name was called. I got off his lap and grabbed his hand and lead him to the room.

**Apartment**

I walked through the door behind Troy who went directly to the bedroom without another word. I could tell through the whole appointment that he felt like he was going to die. Though he did smile knowing the baby was okay.

I walked into the kitchen and sat there and put my bag on the table. I put my hand in and turned and made sure Troy was in the room. When I was sure he was I pulled the letter from the hospital back out. I slowly slipped my finger under the flap then pulled the letter out.

_Dear Ms. Montez,_

_We are honored to announce that your early acceptance to be in the intern program at Harvard University. The program starts January 13 through January 17. Further information is included in this envelope…._

I couldn't even bring myself to read the rest. I grabbed my bag and the envelope as tears started rolling down my cheeks. I angrily wiped them away as I storm out of the apartment slamming the door behind me. When I got down to the parking structure I ripped the letter and the envelope up I torn out the pages in the booklets and dumped them all in the garbage. I then wiped my eyes once again and proceeded towards my truck. I slammed the door then banged my fist on the stirring wheel as hard as I could before covering my face with my hands and crying my heart out.

* * *

**HEHEHEHE. i wonder why she's crying? well i know of course. and hope Troy feels better for the game...even though we know he'll play either way. well you'll have to wait and see since the drama never stops. review and you get a preview. in review tell me if you think Troy should play in the game or not...it's up to me either way but still tell me how you see it happening...and i'll see what i can do.  
**

** I am up to 80+ story alerts and it's soooo cool. i have 50+ favorites....i also have 110+ reviews which is only 31 from 150! could it happen before thanksgiving well thats not up to me. i'm trying to get there. but grr i want a c2 lol. but maybe later. :D  
**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	12. Positivity

November 14, 2008

I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself. I wiped my eyes again and just stared back at that garbage can. I sighed, grabbed my bag and got back out of my truck and walked to the garage can by the door and pulled the letter pieces back out. Good thing they were on the top. I held them in my hand and opened the door to the building and walked to the elevator and went to my floor. Once I was there I walked to our door and went inside.

I locked the door behind me and moved to the kitchen and went into a drawer and grabbed the tape. I then went to the table and started taping the letter back together. When I was finished I read it over in full and noticed the due date was December 12th. That is surely enough time to think about it. I mean if it wasn't for my bloody hormones then I would never have ripped this in the first place. Well maybe I would have but not in a public garbage.

I sat there looking at the paper for a while not really reading it but still looking at it. I want to go, I know that…but will I feel like going when the time comes is the question. I mean will I feel sick or be in pain. Who can really tell.

I shook my head pushing all of those thoughts to the back of my mind for later. I folded the letter up and left the paper on the table. I then slowly and quietly walked towards the bedroom and peeked inside. Troy was laying in bed with his right arm behind his head and his left draped over the place where I should be.

See I always sleep towards the bathroom while Troy is towards the window. He says it's so he can protect me if a witch starts riding pass our window…don't ask really it's a long story starting with watching The Wizard Of Oz.

"Are you just going to stand there Montez?" I gasped not realizing that he knew I was here. And the fact that I didn't know that he was awake.

"I thought you were sleep." He smiled though never opening his eyes.

"Well I was going into a nice somewhat peaceful sleep. But then I heard this really loud slam of a door and I've just been trying to sleep ever since. Do you happen to know what that noise was?" I looked down feeling really guilty.

"I- I was kind of heated…"

"Why?" I could hear the concern in his voice though he still didn't open his eyes.

"Come here." He said patting my spot on the bed. I looked around a little before walking over slowly.

"Yea?" I asked once I was at the bed.

"Lay with me maybe it'll help me sleep cause I could really use it for tomorrow." I bit my lip a little thinking about how I do need to get to the hospital.

"Just until I'm sleep." I looked back at his peaceful face, his bangs hanging perfectly over his face. I carefully crawled on the bed and cured my body against his. He curled his against mine in response and put his arm around my waist and pulled me as close as he could. I heard him take in a big intake of breath and knew he was breathing in my hair. I gently placed my hand on top of his and listened as his breath became more steady over time. Of course by the time this happened I was already drifting off. I so am not going to that hospital today…I'm glad I came back in here after that. This gives me time to think.

* * *

November 15, 2008 – **1:45pm**

We slept all day yesterday only getting up every now and then for bathroom, stretching, food or in Troy's case medicine. It was actually very peaceful and let me think through things more…and I actually came to a decision Troy helped even if he doesn't know it. I decided that I'm going to-

"Ria," I looked up from the bed at Troy who was walking out of the bathroom looking pale still.

"Yea?"

"what time do you want to go to the arena?"

"I don't know 5…that would give you enough time to warm up and such." He nodded then walked back to the bathroom and ran some water. When he came back out his face was wet and he walked over to my side and knelt next to the bed.

"I miss you." I looked at him in confusion.

"I'm right here…"

"No I mean I miss your lips. I haven't kissed you in days."

"It hasn't been that long."

"I know…but it feels like it. I wish I wasn't sick I would kiss you senseless right now cause you look so-" I put my finger to his lips keeping him from continuing.

**No Ones POV**

"then kiss me." Gabriella whispered seductively to Troy who looked resistant.

"I can't get you sick…you heard what Doctor Gomez said."

"Is Dr. Gomez here?"

"No but-"

"Then why are we having a discussion about not kissing?"Gabriella pouted a little as she spoke

"Brie don't do that to me." Troy whined looking at her face.

"Troy I think I know what will make you feel better for the game…" Gabriella said with a mischievous glint in her eye. Troy leaned back a little with confusion and interest in his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" Gabriella grinned and grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. When she pulled back he had a goofy grin on his face.

"You get set up and I'll get into position." Troy said before springing up and running to his drawer while Gabriella ran into the Family Room to get set up.

**2 Hours later**

"Troy!"

"Gabi!"

"Come on Troy over more!"

"Gabi I can't go over more!"

"Can't you come already?"

"No there's no room."

"fine I'll move a little."

"come on let me through please…"

"No way! I have to get through first…since I am the girl here."

"I thought you would let me go first since it is game day."

"game day my ass! I come first like always."

"Whatever let's just see who comes first."

"Bring it on sexy."

"I already did."

The only noise going through the room after that were the occasional grunts and groans and even some moans until…..

"HA!!! I CAME FIRST!!! I TOLD YOU I WOULD AND YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!! TROY BEING SICK MAKES YOU COME A LOT SLOWER THAN USUAL."

Gabriella moved from her spot and did a little dance shaking her butt in front of Troy.

"whatever will you reset already? I promise I'll come first this time." Gabriella looked at Troy in disbelief.

"Yea that's what you said the last twelve times." Gabriella pushed reset with her controller and waited for the game to reset.

"Maybe you should have the pink car this time Troy…I don't think you deserve to be Mario anymore."

"What I am Mario you know that."

"But Troy the Princess fits you way more."

"The only reason your winning is because everytime I start winning you take something off. That's illegal."

"I did not see that in the rules."

"well it should be." Troy pouted a little not looking at Gabriella who just rolled her eyes.

"Yea rule 18 Gabriella Montez can not take off her clothes while playing Super Mario with Troy Bolton."

"What's so wrong with that?" Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"Nothing Troy, but this is our last time playing since you have to get ready."

"Fine…" they waited for the game to say GO before racing again.

They didn't stop until 5:30. Can you say Oops?

"Shit," Gabriella whispered instantly dropping her controller and running back to the bedroom.

"What?" Troy asked doing the same turning off the game and going to the bedroom with her.

"It's 5:40 Troy!" she pulled her jeans on and was walking around with jeans and a bra on.

"Can't I just stay here and watch you?" Troy gave her a cheeky smile and moved to get changed himself trying to get himself pumped for the game even though he still felt sick.

**Arena **

Troy and Gabriella ran into the gym where most of the team was already warming up. Coach looked up from his clipboard and frowned at them.

"Bolton! Why are you late?"

"well you see I overslept." Troy said firmly Gabriella just nodded and smiled at Coach before slipping over to the stands where Taylor was already.

"suit up Bolton!" Coach said before walking back to the other coaches.

Gabriella took her seat next to Taylor and Corbin.

"So lunkhead was late…why?" Taylor gave Gabriella a look.

"What? It's not what you think!" Gabriella said defensively.

"I'm sure Gabriella, that's why you both came in here flushed." Taylor said giving Corbin some crayons and a coloring book from her bag.

"We ran in here! Besides Taylor you know Troy isn't feeling well."

"Fine whatever, so what really kept you?" Gabriella looked away then looked at Taylor.

"we were playing Super Mario Cart." Taylor looked at Gabriella a moment before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Gabriella asked watching Taylor during her hysterics.

"You actually were playing that!"

"we always play that game when we need lifting of spirits."

"Oh god, you two really are made for each other."

"Whatever Taylor. So how are things for you guys?"

"Great. Actually I have something big to tell you." Taylor had a huge grin and a twinkle in her eye.

"What?!" Gabriella asked excitedly.

"I want to wait until you and Shar are here."

"No! You already brought it up, now you have to tell me!" Taylor thought for a moment before nodding.

"Okay but you can't say anything to Sharpay."

"scout's honor." Gabriella said. Taylor smiled and leaned over to Gabriella and whispered in her ear.

"Chad wants to renew our vowels, in a proper wedding since we never really got one like Zeke and Shar did." Taylor pulled back and looked at Gabriella who had a facial of shock, joy, and excitement.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Gabriella yelled standing up. She grinned at Taylor before turning to see everyone staring at her. She looked at all the faces and spotted Chad and ran towards him.

Once she reached him she wrapped her arms around him even though he was holding a basketball as always. She pulled away a little and reached up and pulled Chad's face to her and kissed him on his cheeks. Once she was done she smiled at Chad and squealed before running back to Taylor. Troy saw the whole thing and turned to Chad and spread his arms out and said 'Dude?' Chad was still very confused as to what just happened.

When Gabriella got back to Taylor and they both squealed.

"So when are you guys doing it?" Gabriella said still excited.

"well we're going to do it next year. Maybe, well hopefully valentine's day."

"That's so cute, even for Chad. I'm so happy this gives us something to do while they're gone." Taylor gave Gabriella a sympathetic look when Gabriella looked away after her statement.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella looked down to see Corbin looking back up at her.

"Yes Corbie?"

"Can I ask you something?" he gave Gabriella this look which made her suspicious.

"Yes."

"Did you get my Christmas gift yet?"she instantly started laughing.

"I'm sorry Corbie but I didn't." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Well can I tell you what I want?"

"Sure what do you want?" Gabriella asked in pure amusement. Corbin leaned up and whispered in her ear.

"I want my daddy and Uncle Troy to be here for Christmas this year." Gabriella bit her lip and looked at Taylor who nodded confirming that, that is what he wants.

"Well Corbin I will see what I can do…did you ask Santa yet?" Corbin shook his head.

"Well when you go see Santa make sure you say that okay." Corbin nodded then gave her a hug when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"don't cry Aunt Gaby." He whispered in her ear. When he pulled back he smiled before going back to his coloring. Gabriella wiped her eyes.

"I did the same thing when he told me." Taylor said looking at Gabriella.

"yea well I want the same thing." Gabriella said Taylor nodded in agreement.

**Game Time**

"HEELLLOO LOS ANGELES!!!! CAN WE ALL MAKE SOME NOOOOIISSEEE!!!!!??!!!!!!" the crowd went wild when the announcer started talking meaning the game would start soon.

"NOW THIS IS THE LAST HOME GAME THIS YEAR SO WE HAVE TO MAKE IT A GOOD ONE!!!! CAN WE DO THAT?!!!!!" the crowd yelled yes and the teams came out. The whole female population soon went wild when Troy emerged from the locker room.

"Oh god Gabi he still looks bad." Sharpay said turning to Gabriella who nodded in response. Both teams got on the court.

"Captains shake!" the Ref said Troy and the other captain shook hands.

"Now ready?" the Ref tossed the ball up and both guys went for it but Troy tipped the ball first.

The game went point for home point for away for a long time. In other words it was a slow night. Into the second quarter things got a little slow almost everyone was sleep. Though at this one moment it was captain to captain Troy was going for the lay up when the other captain came and tipped the ball out of Troy's hand mid-air knocking Troy to the ground. A huge gasp went through the arena most females standing to their feet to get a better look. Chad walked over and stuck his hand out to Troy and helped him up.

If looks could kill the look Troy was giving the other captain would. Something seemed to have trigger inside of Troy and when ball was back on the court the real game started. Troy grabbed the ball and passed it to Chad who took it up court then passed it to Kobe who faked left and passed it to Troy who shot the ball from the three point line with nothing but net. This woke the crowd up and soon they were really into the game again. The team felt this as did Troy who went for a layup but ended up making a slam dunk hanging on the rim before falling and making a grr face.

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! HOOPS MAN IS BAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!"

Once the second quarter was over and going to half time the Lakers were ahead by 20. The teams walked off court to the locker rooms while the Laker Girls did their little half time show. When it was over the teams came back out and got into position. Troy wiped his face with his arm and looked up at Gabriella who smiled and stuck up the I love you sign. (you know your thumb, pointer and pinky) Troy smiled tiredly at her and nodded.

The game started up after that and was as intense as any other game the Lakers have. The Lakers were now ahead by 40 at a good 80 points. Troy getting most of the points thanks to work from his team who made sure to get the ball to him. Into third quarter Troy started coughing more and more even sneezing ever so often.

"I don't think him playing is all that good." Gabriella whispered to Taylor nodded in agreement watching Troy as he played.

By the time fourth courter came along the other team caught up and little and had 70 to the Lakers 90. Chad caught a rebound and passed it to Troy who took to half court and shot not really trying to get any closer. He then walked off court not even looking back at the game that was still in play. Troy nodded to Kobe and had him get back in the game. Troy grabbed his towel and went to talk to Coach. People watched both them and the game that was in play. Coach nodded after a moment and Troy walked up the stairs of the stands and had Taylor scoot over. He then sat down next to Gabriella and leaned forward elbows on his knees and towel around his where watching wondering why Troy wasn't playing of course Gabriella wasn't worried about that. Her main focus is Troy.

Gabriella rubbed soft circles in Troy's back while he watched the game from his spot. When they got into the last 30 seconds Troy leaned back in his seat slouching just a little. Gabriella moved her hand to Troy's head and gently played with his hair twisting it around her finger as they both watched the game.

"AND DANFORTH GETS THE BALL TAKING IT UP THE COURT IN THE LAST 10 SECONDS. HE HAS A BLOCK, HE IS AROUND IT! DANFORTH IS GOING FOR THE LAY UP AND………IT'S IN!!!!!!! THE LAKERS WIN THE LAST HOME GAME OF THE YEAR!!!!!"

Troy stood up and moved to be on the court with his team. After a few congratulations the team went to the locker room and hit the showers.

* * *

**Gabriellas POV - The Apartment**

Troy in I are currently on our bed cuddling in simple words. Troy is twist my hair around his fingers.

"You played amazingly tonight."

"Yea sure."

"I'm serious Troy you really are Superman." I leaned up and kissed his jaw.

"Thanks Ria."

"Your welcome."

"So are you going to tell me why you were mad yesterday?" I thought he forgot about that….

"Oh that."

"Gabriella."

"I know, well I just got- you know that intern program I signed up for at Harvard in like May?"

"Yea I remember."

"Well I got in."

"that's great!" he kissed my forehead before giving me a confused look.

"wait, what's the problem?"

"well I'm kind of…you know pregnant. I mean who knows how I'll be feeling when the program comes along."

"So your scared?"

"Yea I am really scared I mean I'll be by myself and you'll still be on season then so…."

"You know the only thing you need to fear is fear itself." I sat up and looked at Troy.

"Are you getting smart on me?" he laughed and shook his head.

"No, I was already smart I just don't want to outshine you." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay well I was watching History Channel and well I guess I learned something."

"Aw my little Troysie is learning." I smiled at him when I saw him blush a little.

"But back on subject. I really think you should go."

"But Troy I-"

"Hey you never know when you'll get another opportunity like this. And I don't want you living with regret later."

"Troy that internship is something that will take a lot of energy and it's a big campus which will be a lot of walking. You know in pregnancy you get swollen ankles, and I don't want to get them earlier than I have to. The lectures last from 7 in the morning until 10 at night. And that's hearing from different Doctor's and Professors and doing different activities. I don't think a woman who is 5 months pregnant will feel like doing all of that every night for a week." I looked up at Troy and was startled to see him staring so intensely at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I see your problem. But it seems to me that your just making up excuses not to go."

"But I've been looking forward to this program since senior year-"

"Then why haven't you replied with a yes yet?"

"Troy this is not that easy I mean I'm pregnant!"

"So Gabriella I think you need to stop stressing about it. you'll have fun. Would you rather do it now or when you have a 7 month old on your hip?"

"Troy-"

"Gabi I understand why your worried. But I love you and I know that you are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. Now whether you decide to do is up to you in the end. But I support you either way. We're a team Gabriella and I will be here to help you out just like I know you'd help me."

"Oh Troy-"

"shh it's fine I just want you to know that I think you should go…but if you don't then that's fine too." I nodded and laid my head down on his chest. The thought that kept going through my head was how much I really just wanted to tell my mother I got in since it was her who told me about it.

* * *

**I GOT MY C2!!!!!!!!!!! yes i know i can't believe it i mean i thought it would never happen but it did! the category is sweet stories about Troyella so check it out!**

**but yes i know i didn't get into a lot of detail about the crying in the last chapter. well i will explain now. in the last line it says, **'The thought that kept going through my head was how much I really just wanted to tell my mother I got in since it was her who told me about it'** the tears where kind of mainly over her mom. you know they aren't talking at the moment in my story and knowing that her mom was the reason she even knew about the program brought back the memory of the fight. so of course that made her even more angry. think about it a moment please and really think. close your eyes and put yourself in that situation even go back to the last chapter for a recap...see if you feel the tears. i know i would cry like a baby to since i couldn't deal with the memory of a fight with my mom that left us not talking for like a month! yea think about it.**

**but anyway....150+ reviews in 2 days can we do it?? well if we can then you get two chapters after thanksgiving break! so the 13 chap will be the whole week of the 16th-22nd yes i know! that will be looooooooong, so please bare with me. i really want the thanksgiving chapter to be nothing but the thanksgiving vacation in South Dakota. **

_**like always preview with review. ***PLEASE SEND ME A LIST OF GUY AND GIRL NAMES IN YOUR REVIEW PLEASE*** as i said Troy has a lot of family in South Dakota on his Dad's side and that needs a lot of names and i don't think i have a baby book lol. so please any names you can think of will really help even your name will be fine. i will try and use all the names somehow. **_

**(i finished this chapter at 7:15 this morning. i got up at 5 am to SNOW OUTSIDE MY WINDOW and felt like writing since you guys wanted to know why she was crying. i hope i explained enough.)**

**don't be scared to asked questions in review. i love to answer. :D**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	13. Everyday

**Some things…Gabriella has bangs just like Vanessa so just know that. I know in the first few chapters I said Troy was turning 23. Well I want him to be 24…it's more even of a number. The beginning of this chapter could be considered M I guess. So really if you don't want to read it just skip to the lunch scene seriously. And the Personology book I reference in here is a real book by Marian Singer. So yea but enjoy!

* * *

  
**

November 16, 2008

KNOCK, KNOCK

I walked to the front door and looked in the peep hole. Once I see who it is I open the door.

"Hey Brian come on in," he walked in and looked around.

"Wow yours looks so nicer than ours does."

"I guess but aren't all of the apartment the same."

"No some are better quality it really counts on how much you pay for it." I nodded and lead him into the family room since there was more room in there.

"Okay so I got up earlier and made a more organized board for our presentation." I got the board off the couch and sat on the floor. I hit a spot next to me and Brian sat down.

"Well aren't you little miss organized?"

"that's me all through grade school and even now." He nodded and pulled a binder out of his bag.

"okay so how do you want to start?" Brian pulled out his packet which was highlighted some.

"How about astrology?" I pulled my personology book, "So when's your birthday?"

"July 13," I nodded and flipped through the book.

"I already read mine so I can tell you if we're compatible in any way." He nodded and got out a blank piece of printer paper.

"Okay it says… When people think of you a slightly geeky image comes to mind. You've always been the slightly awkward kid with book smarts instead of street smarts. Growing up was sometimes lonely because your mind was ahead of your body (meaning teachers became better friends than peers). Out in the 'real' world it wasn't much easier. At least you never had to talk to your books. The good news was just around the corner however, adulthood. This was the time when you came into your own professionally and personally and all those bits of collected knowledge finally came in handy." I looked up at him to see him smiling at me.

"What?"

"You make a face when you read." He said simply.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No I was just saying. It makes me want to know what your reading."

"Well let's see how you read." I smirked at him and handed him the book. He rolled his eyes and took the book.

"At wok life's lessons have created a tough but fair associate. Everyone around you knows you're fully capable and they're very respectful of and motivated by that aptitude. Combine that with our cancer's no-nonsense, down-to-earth communication skills and you've got a person who's ideally suited to group leadership positions negotiating or instruction." He looked up at me with a satisfied smile. I rolled my eyes and snatched the book.

"As a friend you really understand what it's like to be on the outside looking in. As a result you often surround yourself with brilliantly awkward individuals who haven't completely turned into butterflies yet. In truth this is very nourishing for everyone involved. Love is a slightly trickier affair in that there's still some lingering teenage angst that plays in the background of our cancer's mind. It takes some TLC from a mentally and spiritually stimulating individual to overcome that barrier."

"That is somewhat true sadly…well the friends part. But the love part my Miranda kind of fills that."

"I want to meet her some time."

"That will most defiantly be arranged."

"So this makes us friends right?"

"Yea I would like to think of you as a friend."

"So I'm awkward and haven't completely turned into a butterfly?" he smiled at me and nodded.

"Yes pretty much." I gasped and hit him in the arm with the book.

"You jerk take that back!" he leaned back away from the book.

"Hey can this count on abuse to an elder?"

"No !"

"Well I think you should stop right now." He ducked from my hits a few more times before grabbing my wrist and pinning me to the ground straddling me with his legs. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Well Mr. Verger I am a taken woman. What do you think my boyfriend would say about our position?" I said in a southern belle accent, laughing as soon as I finished.

"I'd rather not find out. But keep in mind Miss. Montez I am a taken man also, what do you think my fiancé would say?"

"Fiancé now congrats and I'd rather not find out." I said between my fit of laughter that took over me. Brian nodded and got up and sat back in his spot. While I stayed laying there trying to stop laughing.

"well aren't you just a giggle box?"

"Yes!" he shook his head.

"We are evidently not romantically compatible." I leaned on my elbow.

"Yea we're a little to positive, positive for me."

"Let's say we're more friends compatible since your way to much fun for me."

"Well what's Miranda like?"

"She's very quiet and private but when she gets on stage she's…amazing." I smiled up at him. He looked down at me.

"What?"

"You look so cute when you talk about her. She must be very special to you."

"She is. I mean we're both 24 and have our dreams set. I am going to get into my last year of political science and get a job at CNN and I'll be married to the biggest thing to hit Broadway. By then I'll have my child to take care of also so it's all good."

"Wow, I wish I could look into the future and tell you were I would be."

"Well it's easy, just think of what you want and try and live to it." I nodded.

"well I guess I could see-" I didn't get to finish since the door to the apartment opened and Troy walked through.

I turned my head towards him and noticed his face. He opened his mouth as though he was going to say something but just pointed his finger lazily at Brian. I looked at Brian who looked a little on the pale side and had a scared expression on his face. I turned back to Troy and watched as his eyes went from me to Brian and back again. I decided to take this opportunity to check him out. He looks awfully good in his suit, his tie was loosened around his neck and his gym bag on his shoulder.

"Wh- what are you?" Troy finally said pointing at Brian.

"Troy," I whispered harshly sitting up, Troy looked at me before looking back at Brian.

"Who are you?" Troy corrected.

"Uh…I'm Brian." Troy gave him a and-that's-supposed-to-mean-what-to-me looks.

"Brian Verger…I'm Gabriella's partner for our compatibility project." I watched as Troy frowned even more, though he didn't lose his sexiness once.

"Wait what?" Troy said evidently confused.

"For our Psych class…we have a project to see how compatible we are together…" Brian said trailing off a little. Troy looked around a little before finally dropping his arm and heading towards our room.

"Gabriella a word." I looked at Brian apologetically.

"Maybe I should head out…we can meet up later maybe at my place and you can meet Miranda then."

"No you can stay-"

"I should be checking on her anyway. See you Gabriella."

"I'm sorry about that…"

"Hey it's fine I most likely would have reacted the same. " I lead him to the door and closed the door before following Troy to our room and closing the door behind me.

* * *

"Troy that was kind of on the rude side."

"well how would you feel if you came in and I was with cuddling with a girl right there in front of you. Not knowing who the hell the girl was or why she was there or anything?"

"Troy that would be different, and we weren't cuddling!"

"Oh really how?" he walked over to where I stood by the door. I walked over to him and slowly started taking his jacket off.

"Because a girl would want to cuddle with you because you are so damn sexy even I can't stand it. They probably would try and do something with you and that would give me something to be jealous of. With me you have nothing to be worried about…" I leaned up and kissed him on the lips before leaning back and smiling at him. He frowned slightly and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"what do you mean I have nothing to worry about? You are too sexy." I looked at him like he was crazy and finished pulling his jacket off before coming out of his embrace and walked to his closet and hanging it up.

"I mean look at you, your hip hugging jeans that show your ass so…perfectly. And you act like you don't know it which makes you seem innocent but that is intriguing also." I came out of the closet and looked at him. He came over and wrapped his arms around me once again but this time he let his left hand fall a little on my ass and his right hand drift up my shirt. Pulling me closer in the process .

"I see how guys watch you, and I can't help but get a little angry. Your mine and I like letting them know it whether they are just friends or perves. I have to make sure they are in check."

"It's kind of cute that your jealous."

"Hey Troy Bolton doesn't get jealous. I just get concerned."

"Concerned?" I asked amused.

"Yes-very-very-concerned." He said between plating kisses on my face. I smiled

"It's good to know that you get concerned then." I kissed him on the lips and then took his tie off.

"So how was your press conference?" I wrapped the tie around my neck and then started unbuttoning his shirt, noticing more and more of his chest showing clearly though his white beater.

"It was pure shit. We simply talked about how our away games were going to go hopefully, they asked questions we gave answers. Then we started talking about the waltz thing, which I had practice for like right before that."

"Oh that's right. How was practice with…Veronica?"

"It was actually fun, she's pretty cool." I looked up at him briefly before helping with his shirt. Of course she would be cool with Troy she loves him.

"That's…great." I said putting the shirt on a hanger and hanging it up.

"So your jealous?" Troy asked smirking a little as he came to the door of the closet.

"No that was just me saying that's great."

"Uh-huh,"

"Seriously Troy Veronica is just- she is just another girl who has a thing for you and- and happens to always find ways to get close to you or give me- hell." I said my voice breaking every so often. I looked over at Troy with watery eyes and saw the smirk on Troy's face fall. He came over and wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry- the stu-stupid hormones." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Hey I was just kidding I didn't mean it."

"I know I just I don't know the hormones are showing up now. I'm sorry really."

"it's not something to be sorry about Ria it's expected. Hey wasn't your friend out there?"

"He went to check on his _pregnant_ fiancé."

"Oh so I'm guessing I really have nothing to worry about huh?"

"Yea you could say that." I said wiping my eyes again.

"I love you Gabriella,"

"I know, I love you too."

"I'm serious Gabriella I love you with every cell in my body." He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

"I know Troy I know you never let me forget it." he leaned down and kissed me again.

I wrapped my arms around him and let my hands run up and down his back. I moved my mouth to his and snatched his mouth hungrily. Troy responded right away by pushing his tongue into my mouth. I let my hand move from his back to his chest up to his hair. I grabbed it tightly in my fingers and put my elbows on his shoulders while I lifted myself a little wrapping my legs around his waist. He placed his hands on my butt making sure I stayed up while he carried me out of the closet and to the bed. I let myself slip down a little bit while he carried me. Rubbing softly over him then doing it once more for effect. To my satisfaction it worked. Hi erection came almost instantly. He dropped me on the bed and took his white beater off and threw it somewhere. I scooted up and hastily undid his belt and tore his pants down. He pushed me back down and moved onto the bed kicking his shoes and pants off in the process. I looked down at his boxer at the tent forming in there. He caught my lips in his and ran a hand through my hair as he explored my mouth.

This is like a very good example of getting CPR after drowning in a pool. One I seriously can't breath because no oxygen is coming through…anywhere. Two a hot lifeguard is giving me mouth to mouth. I mean do dreams get any better than that? We broke apart so Troy could take my shirt off. Though that wasn't enough time for me to catch any air since, his mouth was back on mine in seconds.

To tell you the truth, I really don't know where this urge of lust came from…nope I don't have a clue. Maybe it's to make the point that I'm Troy's…but I'm not complaining of course.

I felt Troy's hands wander down my sides until he reached my hips. They then moved to my jeans button and quickly pulled my jeans down my legs where I continued to kick them off. We kept kissing until Troy groaned after a while.

"What?" I asked a little out of air. He looked up at me, sweat building on his face.

"Let me see," I whispered he looked at me a little shocked before nodding.

I let my hands move down to the hem of Troy's boxers. I slowly took them off never breaking eye contact with Troy once. I don't even remember the last time I actually did this but I guess I'll have to start slow. When I finally got them off I broke contact with Troy and looked at it. I looked back at him.

"Does- does it hurt?" Troy gave me a are-you-kidding-me look.

"Yea unless you or I do something about it." I looked away a little embarrassed before hesitantly reaching my hand towards his erection.

I carefully placed my hand on it at the beginning and slowly went to the tip. I went back to the base and wrapped my whole hand around it loosely and went to the tip and back again.

"Can you please stop teasing me and grip it." I looked up at his contorted face in amusement. His eyes were closed as though he didn't want me to see the joy in his eyes.

I made my grip a little firmer and went from base to tip base to tip not once taking my eyes from Troy's face. I mean who knew he was as horny as a high schooler still. I watched as he worked through his problem as his face changed every time I went to the tip. Though the more I went down it the more harder it got. I started moving faster up and down and noticed Troy's grip on the sheets get tighter. Of course though my phone started ringing. Troy's face turned into a snarl, I took my left hand to his neck leaving my right where it was.

"Ignore it." I whispered before bringing his face to mine and kissing him fiercely. My phone did eventually stop ringing and Troy continued to put kisses on me before moving down to my neck. After a few more strokes on him he released a thankful moan. He panted a little catching his breath before moving to take my bra off. He fooled with the clasp for a moment before finally throwing my bra on the ground. He swallowed while looking at my chest.

"what?" I asked anxiously, I mean we pleased him we can't just leave me hanging.

"They got bigger." He whispered in awe.

"what?" I asked in confusion.

"God is good." He whispered again.

"Wha-" of course he crashed his lips on mine before I could even continue.

After making out a moment he straddled me with his legs. His hands moved and cupped my breast rubbing them softly. He bent down and started kissing me all over. Until his cell started ringing.

"Ignore it Troy." He nodded and attacked my neck for a while before moving to my chest. Then his phone rang again.

"Chad." He growled. Before I could say anything he reached for his phone and push talk leaving it on speaker to save trouble.

"WHAT?!?!!"

"Yo Hoops what's up with you?"

"I was busy! What- do-you-want?"

"Oh…oh….OH!! HA well we were just hoping you would come down to Zeke's he's going to make us lunch. Be there big man." The last thing we heard was Chad laughing before he hung up.

"I need a shower." Troy whispered running to the bathroom leaving me in a fit of laughter for some reason.

* * *

**Lunch**

"One more kiss," Troy said before we walked into Zeke's restaurant. I smiled and kissed him.

I put on my aviators and put my bag on my shoulder. I am wearing a pair of jeans, plain gray t-shirt with a pink tank under and a pair of Uggs. My hair pulled into a high pony tail walking in step with Troy. Which may I remind you is hard to do considering his legs are like as long as my whole body. I say that with much sarcasm.

"Hoops!" I pulled my sunglasses off as we walked inside and looked in the direction Chad's voice came from. Troy grabbed my hand and led me over towards their table.

"Hey guys,"

"Gabi if you wear that shirt in front of the paparazzi they will say there is a baby in there." Sharpay said from her seat. I looked down at my shirt, sure it's tight but it's not _that_ tight…is it?

"I think she looks fine." Troy said kissing the side of my head.

"Of course you would you did that to her." Taylor said from her spot next to Chad.

"And very proud of it." Troy gave Taylor a cheeky smile which Taylor just rolled her eyes to.

"Will you two sit down? Your making me dizzy," Chad said motioning to the chairs to his left next to Taylor. We walked over Troy pulled my chair out and let me sit next to Taylor while he sat next to Sharpay.

"Hey everyone," Zeke said as he came to the table. He went to his seat next to Sharpay and they shared a kiss.

"Some what brought this lunch on?" Troy asked a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"We haven't had a good talk in a while…so think of it as a triple date." Sharpay said looking at everyone.

"I already have our favorites on the grill Jill will bring them out shortly." Zeke stated.

"AHHH!!" Taylor screamed next to me.

"Wow Tay thanks for the hearing aid." I said rubbing my ear slightly. She burst into laughter and then hit Chad and nodded her head towards me. Chad looked at me and then got a huge grin on his face.

"What?"

"Troy my man!" Chad shook his head at Troy slightly.

"Gabriella turn!" Sharpay said leaning forward a little. I cautiously turned and instantly Sharpay squealed.

"What?!?!"

"Troy so owns you." Zeke said with a smile. I looked up at Troy who had a proud grin on his face.

"What?!"

"Gabriella Anne Montez, I believe you have a hickey."

"WHAT!?!?" my hand instantly went to my neck as if I could feel it there. I reached into my bag and pulled out a compact. I looked at my neck and sure enough on the right side there was a huge hickey right there for everyone to see.

"Troy! Are you retarded?! I have to go to the hospital later!" I hit him on the chest and continued to look at it in my mirror. Everyone else watched in clear amusement as I touched it softly.

"I'm sorry, I did tell you I had a mark on you…not my fault you didn't believe me." I looked at him then back at the mirror before closing it and putting it back in my bag.

"Are you mad at me?" Troy whispered in my ear.

"I don't know," I whispered back

"So Gabi are you going to do the Project Relate groups?" Taylor said trying to change the subject.

"Uh I don't know. I think I signed up but I'm not sure…that was a long time ago…lots has happened." I said giving into her change of mood.

"Well I think your name was on the sign up list." Taylor said.

"What exactly are we doing in that?"

"Well it'll be you interns simply talking to girls from Reins High." I nodded .

Soon our food came out and we all dug in. the guys got into their own conversation while us girls got into another. Troy and Sharpay eventually switched places to make the conversations easier.

"So Gabi how's my niece or nephew doing?" Sharpay asked with a smile

"I'm not really sure Shar, I guess they're good." Taylor looked down at my stomach.

"You know that shirt really does make you look like you have a bump. I mean you were pretty skinny before."

"The doctor hasn't had you take your belly ring out?" I looked down and sure enough my belly ring was sticking out.

"Shoot I forgot to take it out." I whispered I shot a look up at Troy and thankfully he wasn't looking.

"Well you have to take it out. In a second the baby will be so big you won't even be able to take it off."

"I haven't change it in like ages what if it gets stuck?" I asked in panic. Sharpay burst into laughter.

"That-would-make-my-day!!! We would need a wrench to take it off!" she said between laughter.

"Shar I doubt it's that major. Let's see Gabi." Taylor said in amusement she reached out for my shirt, I instantly jumped.

"Hey! No touching!"

"Gabi you have to take it off some time." Taylor said trying again.

"No not now! Not here?"

"If we wait any longer we will forget. Shar tickle her." Taylor said, before I could object Sharpay started tickling me.

This got the guys attention. Good thing Zeke closed the restaurant today or I'd have people looking at us like we're crazy. I started squirming in my seat sliding down it slightly. Taylor kept reaching for my stomach and finally succeeded in lifting my shirt. This caused me to totally lose control and slide off my chair completely. Taylor and Sharpay looked at me a second before coming off their chairs and kneeling on the floor next to me.

"What are you three doing?" I heard Zeke ask from above.

"Nothing sweetheart we're just helping Gabriella get something off." Sharpay replied.

"You guys are stripping?!" Chad asked a little too excited.

"No!!" we replied.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?" Troy asked.

"We're just taking her belly ring off."

"What?!!?!" the guys asked in unison before all of theirs heads popped under the table to watch.

Taylor finally got me still enough to take the 14k silver belly ring out. Once she succeeded in pulling it out Sharpay instantly stopped holding me and got up to get on her chair. I simply passed out on the floor as disgusting as it sounds.

"You are evil," I said from my position.

"You'll thank us later." Taylor and Sharpay said.

"Now Gabi get up!" Taylor said. I groaned and sat up but didn't get far since I hit my head on the table. Taylor bent over and looked at me concerned.

"Are you alright?" she helped me scoot from under the table into the clear though I am still on the floor. She took my hands off my head and looked at it a moment.

"Sure," I muttered before standing and sitting in my chair once again. I huffed and picked up the belly ring that was on the table and put it in my bag. I then picked up my fork and continued eating my chicken salad.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked from his spot I nodded not looking at any of them.

"Gabi we didn't mean to embarrass you." Taylor said to me.

"Yea we were helping you out…better to do it now that later." Sharpay said.

"I know."

"Sorry you hit your head." Taylor said.

"Not your fault. But Taylor I could have taken it off later" I said. Taylor laughed and shook her head.

"Gabriella I know you and you most likely will go to the hospital then totally forget we had this conversation."

"You could have written it on my hand,"

"You would have washed it off,"

Sharpay was going to add something but thankfully my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said once I located it. I pushed my chair back and walked over to a far corner by the front of the store and sat down so I could talk in some private.

"Gabriella Montez!" I heard Emily yell into the phone.

"Yes?"

"Get your ass to the hospital right now! You have got to see this." I could just hear the grin on her face.

"What? Why?"

"Veronica is freaking out cause all of the intern schedules have been mixed up. Her assistant evidently forgot to pay attention when sending them to the print room. But who could blame her, all Veronica could do is brag about Troy how she could feel the muscles in his back through his shirt. And all of that jazz, but because of that no one knows where they are to go. Michael starts an hour before me I thought I'd just come early. I'm glad I did I get to witness the wicked witch dying."

"She's bragging about that?!?!!!" I said loudly really not caring about the others in the room.

"Yes!! She claims they shared a moment. Like they really hit it off, I think you need to just tell the bitch that your having his baby…of course she probably won't believe it until she sees it."

"Emily!"

"Well I'm just saying but you have to see this it's nothing but a big brown blob running pass you…I swear it's chaos."

"but I'm at lunch."

"So! This is like a once in a lifetime thing…I already called Kirsten and she is so on her way. Have her come get you." I thought about this a second.

"Okay I'll call her but Em."

"Yea."

"do you know if they did share a…a moment?"

"Gabi trust me it's only in her delusional world."

"Yea but Tr- I'll tell you later. Just make sure she keeps freaking out."

"HA I'm recording it."

"Your crazy Em."

"No I'm not!"

"Love ya see you in like 10."

"K girly." I hung up the phone and hit speed dial 9.

"Hello?"

"Kirsten are you by Zeke's restaurant by any chance?"

"Uh it's like around the corner why?"

"Come get me I have to see this."

"HA HA I'm guessing Em called you."

"Yes she so did."

"Okay girl be there in like milliseconds."

"Alright." I hung up and quickly got up.

"who was that?" Troy asked as soon as I came over.

"That was Emily." I said not able to hold my smile back.

"And?" Taylor asked.

"I have to go." I picked up my bag and slipped my phone in and put it on my shoulder. I walked around to Troy and kissed him on the lips.

"You haven't finished eating." Zeke said.

"Yea and I thought you weren't supposed to be at the hospital for another hour."

"I know Troy but…I have to get there. I'm really sorry Zeke it was delicious. Wrap it for me?" I asked I looked up when I heard a honk and put my sunglasses on before anyone could say anything and walked out to Kirsten.

* * *

**Brian's Apartment**

"Hey Gabriella come on in," I nodded and walked in. Brian was right our apartment is nicer…not that his is bad.

"right through here." I nodded and followed.

"This is Miranda." I looked up and noticed a very pregnant girl standing in front of me.

"Hi I'm Gabriella."

"Miranda."

"Listen Gabi I know you just got here but I was going to go get us some food…would you like anything?"

"No I'm fine…I'll just work while your gone." Brian nodded went and kissed Miranda before leaving out the door.

"So your Gabriella." Miranda walked into their family room and sat on the couch resting her hand on her stomach.

"Yea I guess that's me." I put my backpack on the floor along with my board and sat down.

"You don't have to sit on the floor."

"No it's fine really." I smiled at her and she nodded.

"So you know Ryan?"

"Yea since ever." She laughed

"He talks about you a lot…so does Brian…you must really be something." I looked down blushing slightly.

"No I'm not really. I'm more of a nerd than you think." She cocked her head at me in confusion.

"How so? I mean not that you seem dumb but are you like Einstein or something." I looked up at her and smiled.

"Einsteinette actually."

"HA sorry."

"No problem,"

"So how are you an Einsteinette?"

"When I lived with my mom I did her taxes."

"Oh there's nothing wrong with that, my mom had me try and get used to how they work my senior year. So when I get a house I'm not freaking out!" she laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yea…the only difference is I've been doing them since I was 10." Her jaw dropped which is the usual response.

"Whoa. You really are smart."

"Yea I get that a lot…teachers love me…I'm just their cup of tea. I never let anyone else know it though…I didn't want to seem like I was bragging."

"You could so help me when I get back in class. I mean with this I can't go too far without passing out. I will so be calling you."

"I'll look forward to it."

"So what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A pediatrician I love kids."

"Yea me too." I couldn't help but laugh since she made a motion towards her belly.

"I know you must get asked this a lot. But what's it like dating Troy Bolton?"

"I don't know like dating any other guy." She smiled.

"Yea I kind of figured that."

"Oh yea congratulations on your engagement." She looked down at her hand and laughed.

"Yea thanks, I mean we've been going out a while and yea I'm glad." I nodded.

"So how's pregnancy?"

"It's wonderful…but I feel like shit most times. Others I feel like the happiest woman on earth." I nodded and started writing on the board.

* * *

November 17,2008

**Psych Class**

"Okay Miss Montez and Mr. Verger?" I grab the board and walk down to the stage and place it on the table out front Brian comes and stands next to me.

"Okay so we went through most of your usually compatibility test through everyday activities, astrological, personality, we even looked to see if we are skin tone compatible." Brian said.

"Which we aren't " I added.

"We took a test to see if we could be romantically compatible."

"We are, but when we took an interest test we like total opposites." Brian nodded in agreement.

"See Gabriella loves sports, I'd rather avoid them."

"I would be the person dancing on the dance floor while Brian would be holding up the wall." The class laughed at that one.

"She goes shopping while I'd stay home and read about things going on in the world"

"Not that I don't like to read. I love it, but I just don't read as much as he does."

"She knows likes living in the moment with some kind of plan-"

"While Brian would rather have everything planned out and if something changes fix his whole plan to accommodate the change. "

"She is a Sagittarius while I'm a Cancer."

"His element is water and mine is fire…that doesn't work."

"My key tone is sensitivity while hers is adventure. So yea."

"Oh and his lucky color is white, silver or pale yellow. Can you say blah?" everyone in the class said blah even though it was a rhetorical question I continued anyway. "and mine is sky blue." I couldn't help but blush since it made me think of Troy's eyes.

"All in all we should just stay friends." Brian said.

"Yes friends" I turned to him and stuck my hand out for him to shake which he did.

* * *

November 19, 2008

When I got home I didn't even try and close the door nicely, I slammed it…hard.

"Whoa what's up?" Troy asked rushing to where I was at the door. I turned to him and dropped my bag on the floor with a thud.

"I hate my brain!" I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned deeply looking at Troy's confused face.

"Why? I think your brain is cute." I rolled my eyes and stomped to the family room and plopped down. Troy followed suit.

"Don't try and humor me Troy I'm serious. I wish I was just average you know?" I looked at him expectantly but got nothing but a blank stare.

"Why do you with this?"

"I'm getting put in another class."

"What class?" Troy came and sat next to me.

"PM 317." I looked over at Troy who had a look of pure confusion on his face.

"It's a pre-med class but mainly for seniors. Which would mean once again I would be seen as the brainy sophomore. I am already in math 403 and 410 which are for juniors and seniors…" I pouted a little after this. But Troy just had a look of pure amusement.

"Well the plus side back then was that we were in some of the same classes."

"Yea but I don't have you as motivation now."

"Well I think you'll be fine. Just don't over do it and it'll be fine."

"But-"

"Gabi stop thinking about everyone but yourself. Do you want to take the class?"

"Of course but-"

"Then take it problem solved. I'm not going to let you use the excuse of your pregnancy to keep you from your dreams." He leaned over and kissed me which meant the subject was dropped.

"Well I have to go, I just came to get my binder really." I said before standing up grabbing my binder and heading for the door.

"You just got here….I thought we could…"

"Troy Sunday was enough."

"For you maybe," he looked down at me then bent over to get my bag and handed it to me.

"Kiss," he kissed me on the lips then once on my cheek and I left to get to the mini lecture room.

**Lecture Room**

"Okay girls! I am Veronica and this is Sylvia, Courtney, Emily and _Gabriella." _She looked at me a moment before looking at the 15 girls in the room.

This whole project relate has us talking to these girls about relationships and such. We are working with juniors from a local high school for the next few months.

"Okay so any questions so far?" Veronica asked. A girl in the back with blonde hair raised her hand.

"Yes?" she stood,

"Are you dating Troy Bolton?" All the other girls giggled and started talking about Troy. Veronica turned and glared at me. Emily rubbed my thigh a little saying it'll be okay.

_This is going to be a long day.

* * *

  
_

**No Ones POV**

November 22, 2008 - **11:41 pm**

"Troy who knew you were such a great dancer?" Gabriella said kicking her shoes off at the front door.

"Well all I had to do was act like I was looking at you."

"Of course." Gabriella started towards the room when Troy spoke.

"Can I have this dance?" he held out his hand to Gabriella.

"we have no music."

"We'll make our own, sing our song." Gabriella smiled and accepted Troy's hand as he pulled her close and they did a quick waltz and he spun her around. When Gabriella stopped spinning she looked at Troy and crashed her lips on his. He instantly entered her mouth and deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart Gabriella loosened his tie then pulled his towards the bedroom Troy kicked the door closed behind him.

By the time they reached the bed all clothes were discarded on the floor. Both were on their knees on the bed facing each other. Their eyes examined each other, eyes showing nothing but lust.

"Your gorgeous," Troy whispered his eyes locking with Gabriella's.

"Thank you, you are too." Troy cupped her face with his hands and kissed her with all the passion he could muster at that moment.

Hands wondered to ever possible part of the body they could reach. Troy cupped Gabriella's breast and rubbed and squeezed them with delight. Not to long after they started Troy was harder than burnt cookies. He looked at Gabriella as if asking for permission she nodded instantly. So Troy took that as his chance to enter her, Gabriella pushed Troy down on the bed and straddled him with her legs. Soon they were both panting and breathing heavily and sweating from the intenseness of their actions.

"I love you," Troy whispered, kissing her softly.

"I love you too but you need to go faster…faster please. "

They moved faster in their activities until Gabriella was at her peak.

"Troy!!!" was the last thing Gabriella said before finally relaxing her muscles and collapsing next to Troy who kissed her.

"I love you,"

"I love you more."

"I love our baby too."

"I love our baby more."

* * *

**i know i didn't write about the Waltz...well i gave you Briella so i didn't feel like doing...Tronica lol. But the M scenes i didn't go into detail...maybe my next story i will. but just read the next chapter.**


	14. We Are Family

***THIS IS YOUR GUIDE TO THE FAMILY…I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO DO THIS EXACTLY BUT JUST TRY AND FOLLOW. THESE NAMES MAY COME UP AGAIN IN LATER CHAPTERS BUT THEY WON'T BE THE SAME PEOPLE UNLESS STATED. THESE NAMES ARE ONLY FOR TROY'S FAMILY AS OF NOW.***

**Grandma Jean + Grandpa Greg**  
**Andrew + **_**Amanda**_– Tyler(21) – Adam(20) – Philip(18) – Hannah(14)  
**Justin + **_**Julia**_ – Joseph(32) – Jordan(29) – Asia(22) – Anya(15)  
**Suzanne + **_**Danny**_ – Steven & Samantha(19) – Sarah(11) – Emma Jean(6)  
**James + **_**Erin**_ – Logan(22) – Bristol, Brian & Bella(20) – Kylie & Kyle(16) – Lilly(8)  
_**Jack**_** + Lucille** – David + _Jackie_ _– Callie(13) – Brandon(5)_- Troy(24)  
I really hope this helps, this isn't everyone but just everyone who is at thanksgiving. I didn't know how to make it easier but **bold** is the main family, _**bold/italic**_ are spouses, regular is grandchildren, _italics_ are married into family/great grandchildren….does this make sense? I hope so.

* * *

_I'm thankful for the __**T**__eachers who teach me and those who have taught me new and interesting things._

_-Gabriella Montez

* * *

  
_

November 23, 2008

"So are you excited?" Troy asked me once we sat in our seats on the plane.

"I guess, but I'm really nervous I mean I've never met your whole family before. I mean I know Lucille, Jack, David, Jackie, Callie and Brandon. But that's it really from your family. I mean what if they don't like me." I asked turning to look at him instead of the window.

"Brie who doesn't like you?" he grabbed my hand,

"Your fan girls?" he laughed.

"No I mean who doesn't like you who has actually met you?"

"I don't know…you'd have to ask them."

"No one."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause when I first met you, you were a little fourth grader and who really sees sixth graders hanging out with fourth graders?"

"No one."

"Exactly, and all you did was smile and say hello and I liked you instantly."

"that is because Taylor told you to be nice."

"No that was my choice."

"whatever Troy, like you can remember what you thought back then."

"I so can I'm not that old."

"Yes you are."

"So I'm old now?"

"yes Troy."

"I'm offended."

"You should be."

"So what does that make you?"

"Really young and-"

"Beautiful?"

"I was going to say smart but-" I looked up and noticed just how close we were. I snuck a looked at his lips before meeting his eyes.

"that works too." I whispered before closing the space between our lips and soon we were in a make out session…not heavy but still.

"Good Morning this is your Captain speaking for the flight from Los Angeles, California to Pierre, South Dakota. I asked that all passengers get into their assigned seats and buckle up as we get ready for our take off. In the mean time please direct your attention to the front of the craft as our flight attendants show safety precautions."

I watched the flight attendants for a moment before leaning over to Troy and whispering in his ear.

"You know that one commercial where those business people are doing these things?"

"Yea where they all look bored and fed up?"

"Yea…that's actually what I'm thinking of right now."

"I'm thinking of that cool blue commercial for Air Japan or something like that."

"Yea that's a good one too! You remember like the first commercial that really used the airport as its setting?"

"Uh it's like at the tip of my tongue."

"Ooo! The one for the Tide or something!"

"Oh yea I know what your talking about." We looked at each other a second before bursting into silent laughter.

"we're such dorks." I whispered shaking my head.

"yea we are…but you're a bigger one," I gasped and reached over and hit Troy on the head.

"OW! Abuse!" he pointed at me which made me hit him again.

"Are you serious Troy?"

"Yes I am."

"You called me a dork."

"That's what you are."

"Well I'll be darned."

"Who says that anymore?"

"Me."

"well your lame."

"Oh so now I'm a lame?"

"yes."

"Your mean." I crossed my arms across my chest and looked forward.

"I love you too," he leaned over and kissed my cheek I couldn't hold back the smile forming on my face. I turned and looked at him.

"I love you," I placed my right hand on his face and brought him in for a kiss, and another, and another.

He leaned his forehead against mine and smiled at me. I kissed his cheek before turning back to the window. After about 30 minutes I looked over and noticed Troy was sleeping peacefully next to me. I smiled and reached a hand up to brush some hair out of his face. I leaned in and kissed his cheek, I feel bad all this moving around and stuff he's done all last week he never really got a chance to really recover from his cold. Which he still needs to do cause no matter what he says I can tell he's still sick…I've just stopped caring about getting sick from him. I can't live without kissing him especially when I know he's right there. I mean that's like asking Beyoncé not to sing, Paris Hilton not to party, Oprah to stop caring. It wouldn't work, so here I am reaching for my carry on and pulling my sketchbook out. I then reached for my purse and grabbed a mechanical pencil. I pulled out the tray connected to the seat in front of mine and placed my open sketchbook on it and turned my body towards Troy. That's when I started to draw him and all his cuteness.

* * *

**Aberdeen, South Dakota**

After a 4 hour flight from Los Angeles to Pierre, South Dakota. I did eventually go to sleep but once we got on the connecting flight from Pierre to Aberdeen I couldn't even blink. The snow is so beautiful, I mean I've seen snow but only on t.v. never in person. I mean I've seen fake snow you know cut up paper? Well that's what we had at our snowball one year, sad actually.

Now we are getting off the plane in Aberdeen, Troy slept like the whole time but I'm not going to say anything, I find it cute. It's currently 4:46 and we're walking hand and hand through the airport. People stop and point every so often wondering if they are seeing correctly. They are but it's not like I'm going to tell them that. We got down to the main entrance exit level of the airport.

"So who's picking us up? Or are we going to be calling a cab?" I asked Troy while turning my phone back on.

"My Aunt Suzanne and Uncle Danny, I just don't know where they are." He continued looking around.

"What do they look like?"

"Well who knows really." I looked at Troy in confusion.

"Well I haven't seen them in a year so I don't know if they changed really." I nodded kind of understanding

"Is there anything I should know about your family?" Troy thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yea that there are some twins and triplets, also that we're all the same age."

"Wait what?"

"Most of my cousins are our age you know 20s and under."

"how is that possible?"

"All of our parents went to the same party?" Troy gave me this innocent look which I couldn't help but smile to.

"TROY ALEXANDER!!!" We both turned towards the voice that came from the opposite direction.

I knew right away that this was Troy's Aunt Suzanne. They both have those bright blue eyes and brown hair. She's actually very beautiful could be Troy's sister.

"Let me look at you! Oh goodness, you have grown. You are looking more like a man everyday. Making me feel old." She gave him another hug which Troy returned. Troy then shook his Uncle's hand and that's when they noticed me. _Goodie_.

"Oh my stars, you must be Gabriella." I smiled and nodded. She pulled me into a tight hug which I couldn't help but return.

"Now Troy why didn't you tell me she was this gorgeous?"

"I-I said that!"

"Troy all you said was that she was very, very pretty." I looked at Troy amused.

"Come on! I was like a kid two years ago."

"Mhmm, so where is the rest of your stuff?" Suzanne said looking at Troy who pointed towards a pick up dock.

We all walked over and waited for our baggage to come by. All of our things were pretty much together so we all reached for a bag. I reached for my Louis Vuiton suit case and put it down when I looked back up Troy was looking at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"give me that."Suzanne and Danny walked over with luggage in hand and watched us clearly amused.

"Why?"

"Cause."

"cause what?"

"cause it's heavy."

"No way,"

"Yes way."

"Nuh uh," I lifted the handle and was going to move when Troy grabbed the handle too.

"Let go,"

"No," I smiled at him he just rolled his eyes and kissed me. Though in my moment of weakness Troy took the handle out of my hand. Once his lips came off mine I just crossed my arms across my chest and pouted.

"You're no fun,"

"I love you too," he smiled at me I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay let's head to the car you two." Suzanne smiled and we followed her and Danny to the truck.

All I could think the whole ride to the Cabin was that South Dakota is absolutely gorgeous.

* * *

**Bolton Cabin**

I will be honest by the time we got to the cabin I was simply exhausted, but I couldn't bring myself to go to sleep in the truck. The scenery is absolutely beautiful. The trees are so huge I can hardly even see the tips of them. The snow lays on them just perfectly and it all looks so peaceful total opposite of LA.

This cabin though is like those ones you see in the movies, and it's huge!! (picture in profile)

"All right let's go in before the snow gets to heavy." Danny said getting out of the truck and walking to the trunk to get the luggage.

"Who's all here?" Troy asked walking around to help. I carefully hopped down from my seat then reached back in for my coat and scarf and purse.

"Everybody got in at different times yesterday. Your parents are here too, along with David, Jackie and the kids." Danny replied Troy nodded.

"There's only one room left so you had better be fortunate that you don't get the floor Troy." Suzanne grabbed some bags then they all started towards the door.

I lingered a little looking at the cabin. This is seriously huge I could get lost in here. Though that's not the scary part, the scary part is that there is only one room left in this huge thing. How many people are in this family exactly?

"Brie!" I snapped my focus to the front door to see Troy looking at me.

"Come on it's cold!" I looked at the exterior once more taking a deep breath before heading towards the door.

"You alright?" he asked when I got to the door. I nodded and he kissed my head before leading me in.

There was a small area for coats and shoes, and it's literally jam packed with coats and shoes. Troy helped me with my coat and hung it on a hook and I kicked my shoes off. I put my purse back on my shoulder and waited for Troy. He looked at me and smiled then lead me the little distance to the other door which took us to the lounge. I could here the noise of a bunch of people. It actually sounds like a hospital so I'm seeing a lot of people. Troy turned to me before opening the door and rubbed my arms

"They'll love you,"

"Promise?"

"I promise," he leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

He turned around and started turning the handle, I placed my hand on my jumpy stomach.

_I'm nervous too sweetie, but be good for your cousins.

* * *

  
_

**No Ones POV**

As soon as the door opened everything went quiet, Troy stepped out first and blocked Gabriella not like she's in a hurry anyway.

"Hey everyone I'd like you to meet someone," everyone craned their necks trying to see around him though they couldn't see much.

Troy reached behind him and grabbed my arm gently and brought me in front of him. She bit my lip a little and looked at the ground. Gabriella could feel them studying me with their eyes which she didn't do well with, though she gets that a lot with being Troy's girlfriend.

_They actually have very nice floors I mean they're…brown and….wooden_. Gabriella thought while looking at the ground. After a few moments of staring at the ground Gabriella started tasting blood in her mouth. She licked her lips and figured she bit her bottom lip so hard it started to bleed. Though the taste and the nervousness she was experiencing weren't mixing. Gabriella turned to Troy and whispered so softly no one could hear.

"Where's the bathroom?" Troy looked at her and noticed the panic and fear in her eyes.

"right down that hall." He replied pointing to a hallway, Gabriella nodded before rushing towards the bathroom.

Troy watched her go before turning to everyone.

"Come on guys," He said before rushing after her.

When Troy reached the bathroom he knocked softly.

"Brie are you okay?" When he didn't get a reply he opened the door cautiously. When he poked his head around he saw Gabriella leaning over the toilet. Troy rushed over and sat on the bathtub side and held her hair back rubbing her back with soft soothing circles.

Once Gabriella was done she flushed the toilet and leaned back against Troy. She tore off a piece of toilet paper and wiped her mouth then threw the wade in the trash can by the toilet. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella nodded

"Yea I just had this taste of blood in my mouth and since I was so nervous," Gabriella smiled and turned her body towards Troy who scooped her onto his lap. Gabriella leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Why'd you taste blood?" Troy asked concerned.

"I was biting my lip so hard it just-" Gabriella couldn't even finish her statement since Troy started laughing. Gabriella hit Troy on the chest and was going to reply when a little girl ran in the room.

"Troy you have to come back!" She said grabbing his hand trying to lead him away not noticing Gabriella on his lap.

"Whoa Emma you can't just come in a bathroom like that." Troy said motioning towards the door, Emma turned and looked back at the door before looking back at Troy and smiling innocently.

"I sorry Troy," She then turned her attention towards Gabriella giving her a better look at her.

Emma is the height of your average 6 year old with blonde straight hair and electric blue Bolton eyes. She has the cutest baby face you'll ever see.

"Hi I'm Emma Jean Morgan."

"Hi I'm Gabriella Montez,"

"Your pretty," Emma said smiling up at Gabriella.

"thank-you," Gabriella said blushing slightly, Emma then looked at Troy.

"Troy is Gabi-ella your girlfriend?" Emma burst into giggles after saying it and put her hands to her mouth, Gabriella couldn't help but join her.

"Yes, yes she is." Troy leaned forward and kissed Gabriella's neck which made her squeal and jump off Troy's lap.

"Come on Troy!" Emma said running back out to the hallway. Gabriella picked up her purse and grabbed Troy's hand.

"Yea, come on Troy."Gabriella pulled Troy towards the door and he followed obediently.

* * *

"Gabriella!" Lucille ran over and hugged Gabriella tightly rocking side to side.

"I am so sorry for my families behavior," she turned and glared at all of them who just bowed their heads.

"It's fine really," Lucille nodded, and then turned towards everyone.

"Okay let's try this again, Troy sit." Troy did as he was told and sat down next to his cousin.

"Now let's start with the adults, trust me they're easier to remember." Gabriella nodded and made sure to pay attention when Lucille pointed.

"This is James and his wife Erin, Justin and his wife Julia, Andrew and his wife Amanda, Suzanne and her husband Danny you know them they picked you up right? Lastly there's Jack and I'm his wife Lucille." Gabriella laughed and nodded.

"Your laughs intoxicating…."Everyone turned towards the teenaged boy who made the remark. His chin was sitting on his hand but his chin slowly slid off his hand and down his arm as he watched Gabriella. (do you know what I mean?)

"Kyle!" the brunette girl with braces sitting next to him said.

"What?!" Kyle said snapping out of his daze.

"Your such a dork! You can't even introduce yourself before you go all lovey dovey to a girl!" She hit him on the head for effect.

"Kylie!!" he yelled back at her.

"Kylie Marie stop hitting your brother!" Erin yelled at her children. They both mumbled sorry before leaning back in their seats.

"Well now that you know the twins I'm Logan," Gabriella smiled in the direction of the blonde haired boy with freshly cut hair, green eyes and strong bone structure.

"Nice to meet you Logan," he nodded and nudged the boy with black hair and green eyes sitting next to him.

"I'm Tyler," he fixed the winter hat on his head slightly before nudging the girl next to him.

"I'm Samantha and this is my twin Steven, trust me we're not as annoying as those two." Samantha shot a look at Kyle and Kylie.

"Hey!" they shot back in unison.

"Don't you guys start," groaned a brunette girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes said in the back corner.

"You think your special because your in the only triplet group here!" Kylie shot at her.

"Oh please, I'm Bristol this is my triplet Bella," Bella waved from her spot on the floor next to her sister. You would never be able to tell the two apart if Bella didn't have short hair. A guy walked behind Bella and messed her hair up a little which earned him a hit in the leg. The guy laughed and looked over at Gabriella.

"I'm Joe,"

"And I'm Adam" said a red head with green eyes and glasses said from his seat by the door.

"I'm Hannah," said the girl sitting on his lap that looked very identical to Adam just minus the glasses.

"I'm Lilly," said a little brunette open spots in her smile sitting next to Emma Jean.

"Jordan," Gabriella jumped and turned around towards the person who showed up behind her.

"Kitchen," he said simply as if knowing someone was going to ask. Gabriella let him past as he sat down next to Adam.

"I'm Brian," said a brown haired brown eyed boy coming in with a plate also deciding to stand instead of sit.

"You all are going to eat all of the food before we even get into the holiday!" Suzanne scolded them getting up to go see what food they would be needing to get.

"Philip!" Suzanne said when she almost crashed into the boy running out of the kitchen plate stacked high with food.

"What? Aunt Suzanne I'm a growing boy!" he leaned over and kissed her cheek which she just hit his shoulder to though she had a huge grin on her face.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Philip said walking further into the lounge. He moved and shoved his plate at Troy and wiped his mouth of with a napkin before walking over to Gabriella who was standing on a step.

"I do not believe we have met," he smiled at her and grabbed her hand bringing it to his mouth kissing it softly.

"I am Philip," he kissed her hand again, Gabriella laughed blushing slightly.

"Gabriella," never letting go of her hand Philip looked off in the distance as if thinking.

"Gabriella…it doesn't ring a bell…"

"Oh please Phil are you daft?" Gabriella turned around to see two girls descending down the stairs behind her.

"You know exactly who she is!"

"She's Gabriella-"

"As in Gabriella Montez-"

"As in the girl who's been dating your cousin-"

"Troy Bolton-"

"You share the same last name."

"but like I said."

"Are you daft?" the two finished in unison.

"I wish you two would quit it…your cramping my style. And you guys should have just been twins the way you go at it." Phil replied dropping Gabriella's hand.

"Whatever," They said before taking spots on the floor.

"As I was saying I'm Phil and it's nice to meet you"

"same here" Gabriella stood there looking around while everyone watched her in amusement.

"Is there anyone else?"Gabriella asked innocently which made everyone burst into laughter.

* * *

Gabriella walked around her and Troy's room putting her stuff away in the closet and drawers. Gabriella was simply exhausted by the time 9 o'clock rolled around. After being on two planes a 2 hour drive from the airport meeting all these family members and eating all that food at dinner. Not to mention the cramp she was getting in her neck. The pain eventually got to the point where Gabriella had to sit down on the bed. Gabriella leaned over with her elbows on her knees then took her right hand and massaged her neck.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella snapped her eyes towards the door and saw Kylie standing there.

"Come in, and please call me Gabi." Kylie nodded and stood in front of Gabriella.

"Were you busy?" Kylie asked motioning at Gabriella's hand which was still on her neck. Gabriella dropped her hand and shook her head.

"No I wasn't what's up?"

"Well I heard your smart and was wondering if you could help me with something."

"That's an adjective I hear a lot,"

"Well you see I have to go to school tomorrow, my cousins are so lucky they live out of state they'll be here all day. But I need help with my math can you help?"

"Sure no problem," Gabriella smiled tiredly at Kylie who squealed and hugged Gabriella.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll be in the lounge." Gabriella nodded the sighed and hopped off the bed.

Gabriella grabbed her makeup bag and walked to the bathroom connected to their room. Gabriella looked in the mirror and opened her eyes wide as she took her contacts out. Once they both were out she blinked a few times before putting her glasses on. Gabriella turned and looked at herself a moment in the mirror before nodding approval.

Gabriella walked out to the lounge to see Kylie waiting there already.

"You wear glasses?"

"Yup, so what are we working on?"

"Algebra."

"Oh I know what you're saying algebras a pain."

"Wait I thought you were good at this stuff."

"I am but that doesn't mean I like doing it." Kylie laughed and nodded

"So your doing matrices?"

"yea they're a little confusing….though everyone else seemed to get them right away." Kylie looked at her paper avoiding Gabriella's eyes.

"Hey it's fine I didn't get them at first either." Kylie slowly brought her gaze up towards up to Gabriella's.

"Really"

"Yea, now let's see what we have to do exactly?" Kylie and Gabriella both got to work on the

* * *

**Meantime with Troy**

"Troy, my man your girl is hot!" Kyle said hitting Troy on the back.

"I agree man, if I had known girls like that were in New Mexico I would have transferred schools." Brian said taking a swig of his beer.

The boys were all hanging out behind the cabin drinking and catching up. All keeping warm by the firepit in the back, though still bundled in their hats, coats and scarves.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Troy said looking at Kyle and Brian.

"But how is our superstar as of late?" Joseph said nudging Troy,

"I'm good,"

"Please, your great and you know it!" Adam said pointing at Troy before taking a swig of his beer.

"I mean you have this girl who is just a….goddess! have you seen her ass?" Philip said looking around the group getting nods from everyone until he came to Troy who had a shocked look on his face.

"Dude?!" Troy said frowning at Phil.

"What?!"

"That's my girl!"

"so? Your point is?"

"Dude?!"

"Come on Troy you can have any girl you want. You can have one of them when she leaves you cause she's fallen for my charm." Philip said grinning like a bobcat.

"Man that's not even funny," Troy said glaring at Philip with gray eyes.

All the guys fell silent and avoided Troy's gaze, Philip just swallowed wishing he'd never spoken. Out of all of the grandkids only two had the intense eyes, Emma and Troy. Of course they all have the intense eyes but they are slight shades of greens, browns, or are very dull. Everyone agreed that being under either of their gazes is the most nerve-racking thing ever. Even though Emma's young she has eyes that could kill.

* * *

**Back Inside**

"Gabi thank you so much! Your better at teaching than my teacher." Kylie said giving Gabriella a hug. Gabriella was slightly shocked but returned the hug anyway.

"No problem really I wanted to help." Kylie started packing her stuff up.

"Listen Kylie I'm going to go to bed so tell Troy for me?" Kylie smiled and nodded.

"Yea I got you Gabi," Gabriella smiled tiredly and nodded.

Gabriella walked down the hall towards her and Troy's room. She looked at the walls and noticed many pictures of all the Bolton's from past years. As she looked more at the pictures one specific one caught her eye. When she moved closer she realized there was a picture of Troy at his senior prom. As in he was with Gabriella! The picture wasn't the main picture that had Troy and Gabriella looking straight at the camera with Troy's arms wrapped around her. This picture was the one with Troy's arms still wrapped around Gabriella but this time, Gabriella has her head leant back looking up at Troy and Troy looking down at her. They both had huge grins on their faces almost as if they didn't know the camera was there.

"I remember when Aunt Lucille sent that up here." Gabriella jumped and turned to see Bristol standing behind her.

"Really?" Gabriella asked slightly surprised.

"Yea she had been bragging to my mom and Suzanne about how cute they were. That was the one that Grandma liked so we figured that's the one we'd put up. The other ones in a photo album."

"It's okay, I thought I looked weird in it." Gabriella said scrunching her nose as she spoke.

"Please better than my picture, I looked high in mine."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"It was trust me…Bella's was much better. I usually just tell people it's me in the picture."

"Well you do look alike so that makes it easy." Bristol nodded and looked at the picture again before looking at Gabriella.

"You wanna watch a movie with us? We're watching the Little Mermaid since it was Emma's pick…"

"Maybe tomorrow I'm really tired…from the flight and all." Bristol nodded.

"I understand and tomorrow will be perfect, good night,"

"Night," Gabriella watched as Bristol walked down the hall then up the stairs.

Gabriella continued on her journey to the bedroom. Once she arrived she closed the big wooden door and looked around the large master bedroom. She reached up and rubbed her neck again, next time she flies she is so bringing a neck roll. Gabriella walked over to the bed and was going to lay down when she remembered she had to take her vitamins. She got off the bed with a sigh and walked to the bathroom, she looked through her makeup bag and pulled out the vitamins. She picked up the glass next to the counter and filled it half-way with water. Gabriella popped the vitamins in her mouth then took a sip of water before swallowing. Gabriella then changed into a pair of Troy's boxers and his old East High t-shirt, she pulled her hair into a messy bun and then headed back into the room. Gabriella got under the covers and turned off the light, in the darkness of the room Gabriella took off her glasses and put them on the nightstand. She then fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

"-and then Troy fell flat on his ass! It was the most hilarious ski trip ever!" Adam said as the boys came in from outside.

"You're so funny Adam, but that was one time."

"Please that was like 3 times."

"Whatever." The guys all stood by the door taking off their layers of clothes before grabbing more beers and heading into the lounge.

"Let's see what's on here…" Joe said going through the guide on the tv.

"Any of Troy's old games?"

"I don't think the Lakers are playing now….there's a Clippers game though." Joe turned to the guys who all nodded and they watched the game.

After a while Erin and Suzanne came down the stairs and walked to the lounge.

"Kyle Wayne why are you still up?" Erin asked looking at her son.

"Mom!"

"Kyle get your butt upstairs this minute! You do have school tomorrow and we have to get up early so we can make the drive."

"Yea Kyle get upstairs!" Brian said to his little brother and hit him on the back as he stood.

"You shouldn't be talking Brian Christopher, you shouldn't encourage him to stay up late!" erin scolded then looked around at the boys around her.

"I pray to god you didn't let him drink!" Erin looked around at all of them, each avoiding her gaze.

"Bolton's and Morgan! You know not to let him drink! Actually Steven Nicholas, Philip John, Adam Travis, Brian Christopher none of you should be drinking!!" Suzanne yelled. Troy, David, Joe, Jordan, Logan, and Tyler all tried to hold back their laughter.

"And you six should be at fault for letting them drink underage! These Bolton men I swear nothing you can do to change them. And to believe it was your fathers that got you all started and so young…good god." Suzanne shook her head at all of them before stalking off, Erin following suit.

The boys all sat there in an awkward silence then Kylie ran down stairs and plopped down on Brian's lap which surprised him since he almost dropped his beer.

"Kylie what the fuck?"

"Sorry Brian, I want to say goodnight." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She then hopped off his lap and moved on to the rest of her cousins until she got to Troy.

"Gabi told me to tell you that she went to bed…she was really tired, well goodnight." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Kylie started walking away but being love bound person she is, she turned and went back to Troy. She leant over and whispered in his ear.

"Gabi is really nice I like her she helped me with my homework, oh and I think her neck was killing her she kept rubbing it….I just thought I'd tell you." She kissed Troy again before running upstairs hoping he'd do something sweet for Gabriella.

Troy stood and up and stretched.

"Well I think I'll head to bed." Troy said looking around the group.

"You're tired?"David asked looking at his little brother skeptically.

"Sure." Troy said with a smirk on his face.

"You lie! You're going to make-out with Gabi!" Philip said pointing accusingly at Troy.

But Troy just grinned and left the lounge without another word. Troy headed down the hallway until he heard his name called. Troy turned saw his Grandfather standing by the stairs. He looked down by his room quickly before heading towards his Grandfather.

"Yes?"

"Come talk with me son we haven't talked in a while."

"We talked last week" Troy said smiled at his grandfather, though he followed him up to his room none the less.

* * *

Troy sat in a arm chair in his grandparents room across from his granddad.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes I wanted to talk about that little lady you have down there."

"What about her?"

"Well how long you been taken with her?"

"Uh, I'd say about 6 years."

"Six years! Good god I was married and had about 3 running around already."

"That was a different time then too."

"I hate when you lot tell me those things like I'm old. Love is love no matter what year it is…unless it's changed. Do you love her." Troy looked at his grandfather and grinned.

"I do love her."

"Then why don't you marry her already?"

"She's only 19 well closer to 20 but still she's still young."

"So? If she's old enough to love you she's old enough to marry."

"Things are different now."

"Don't make up excuses."

"I'm not."

"you are. Your brother married Jackie the day she turned 18. Your cousin Joe married Cathy when they were 17, they were young but they're still together, even have Colt, Luke and Conner to show for it. Now why are you so scared to commit to her?"

"I'm not-"

"Boy I know your lying so you may as well stop now."

"I just…I don't know if I'm ready."

"Now I'm getting a real answer. How are you not ready? Every time I talk to you, you have great things to tell me. Like when – when she got her acceptance letters for college. You say she got 32? Even ones from overseas? Lord I'd say you have a smart one with you."

"I do, and I'm very- extremely proud of her."

"I can tell, I could hear it in your voice as you told me. And I could see it in those pictures of yal I have on the wall. You father tells me you guys are serious living together."

"yea we've been living together you knew that.."

"yes I did but sometimes I need a reminder. Now when are you going to propose to her?"

"Grandpa!"

"I am serious Troy, you have to be the one of the grandchildren I'm closest to and I want to see you happy. Besides she could make an honest man of you, lord knows what you do on season with that basketball team of yours."

"I know your right,"

"Of course I am! I've been alive enough years to know a thing or two about women and what they want."

"I'm sure you do."

"so marry her, she's a wonderful girl. Very youthful and bright, she will be a wonderful doctor and…mother."

"yea she'll be amazing."

"of course there's no pressure at all." Troy laughed and nodded.

"So how's LA I know you miss the snow."

* * *

Troy walked back down the stairs and finally made it to his room. He opened the door to see the light still on and it looked like Gabriella hadn't moved an inch. He made his way across the floor he pulled his pants down til he was in his boxers he also pulled off his shirt. He made his way over to his side of the bed and scooted over until he was next to Gabriella her back against his front. He noticed her left hand hanging limply against her neck. He carefully lifted it to his mouth and kissed it before placing it down in front of her. He then placed his hands on the crook of her neck and softly massaged the area. She started to stir slightly though never waking up. Troy was propt up on his elbow watching her in her sleep. He then sang softly to her.

"I set out on a narrow way many years ago, Hoping I would find true love along the broken road, But I got lost a time or two, Wiped my brow and kept pushing through, I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you, Every long lost dream led me to where you are, Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars, Pointing me on my way into your loving arms, This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road, That led me straight to you."

* * *

**So what did you think? i have a lot more coming up, tons of Troyella moments so the next chapter may take a moment but please review. i love getting ideas and such...you do get a preview. well i have school today so happy readings.**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	15. Fearless

***THIS IS YOUR GUIDE TO THE FAMILY…I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO DO THIS EXACTLY BUT JUST TRY AND FOLLOW. THESE NAMES MAY COME UP AGAIN IN LATER CHAPTERS BUT THEY WON'T BE THE SAME PEOPLE UNLESS STATED. THESE NAMES ARE ONLY FOR TROY'S FAMILY AS OF NOW.***

**Grandma Jean + Grandpa Greg**  
**Andrew + **_**Amanda**_– Tyler(21) – Adam(20) – Philip(18) – Hannah(14)  
**Justin + **_**Julia**_ – Joseph(32) – Jordan(29) – Asia(22) – Anya(15)  
**Suzanne + **_**Danny**_ – Steven & Samantha(19) – Sarah(11) – Emma Jean(6)  
**James + **_**Erin**_ – Logan(22) – Bristol, Brian & Bella(20) – Kylie & Kyle(16) – Lilly(8)  
_**Jack**_** + Lucille** – David + _Jackie_ _– Callie(13) – Brandon(5)_- Troy(24)

The picture of the cabin should be on my profile now. This chapter is dedicated to _**It's Like Catching Lightning**_. She is amazing and gave me great lines to use, so the rest of the Thanksgiving chapters are all hers.

* * *

_I am thankful for all the books I have and those I have yet to __**R**__ead._

_-Gabriella Montez_

_

* * *

_**No Ones POV **

November 24, 2008 – 10:30 am

"This isn't fair I hope you know that." Troy said pouting slightly at Gabriella as he watched her move around the room in one of Troy's old T-shirts.

"Why isn't this fair?"

"Because you're going outside with everyone else while I have to stay in here, and do call interviews." Troy crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at Gabriella who had a grin on her face.

"Don't pout Troy, man up." Troy dropped his jaw in shock.

"Are you calling me a girl?"

"Well…" Troy got off the bed and took three big steps to Gabriella who was standing in the middle of the room and grabbed her waist and spun her around.

Gabriella let out a squeal as Troy spun her around, when he set her down she was slightly dizzy but Troy kept his hold on her so she didn't fall. Troy leaned his forehead against hers and smiled at her. Gabriella ever so slowly tipped her head back moving her mouth closer to Troy's. Their lips were millimeters apart-

"Dude you're kissing my woman!"

Gabriella turned her head first leaving Troy to kiss her cheek, Gabriella turned back to Troy and giggled slightly at the angry look on his face.

"Dude how many times do I have to tell you she's mine?" Troy asked looking at Philip who was standing by the door. Troy made a mental note to remember to close that next time.

"She's yours? Since when?" Philip made his way further into the room.

"Since like 2002," Philip rolled his eyes

"Whatever man, just watch your hands." Philip eyed Troy's hand which were resting on Gabriella's butt.

"What's wrong with them?"

"they're on her ass!"

"Yea well they've been many other places, that your hands will never be." Gabriella gasped and hit Troy on the chest.

"that's personal man…this is war!" Philip turned to leave.

"Bring it on,"

"this isn't cheerleading man!" Troy sighed and looked down at Gabriella who had an amused look on her face.

"What?" Gabriella raised her eyebrow at Troy who sighed.

"He's being annoying!" Gabriella laughed and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

"You have nothing to worry about Troy. I am yours forever and always."

"But we're not married…" Troy said slightly confused.

"Yet. But I am carrying your child." Gabriella leaned up and kissed Troy on the lips before he could say anything.

When they broke apart Gabriella moved from Troy's arms and went to the closet to get her UCLA sweater and put it on. She then went to a drawer and pulled out a hat, scarf and some gloves. She then left the room without another word to Troy. That didn't keep him from following her though. As he followed her down the long hallway he admired his view. He watched how her hips moved and how he could see her form perfectly through her black leggings she was wearing. His eyes wandered a little higher to big gray UCLA sweatshirt she was wearing. Her hair was currently in a high ponytail so she could get her ear muffs on with easy access.

"Troy!" Troy snapped out of his trance to see his brother standing in front of him blocking his view of Gabriella.

"what?" Troy asked a little distracted.

"Don't you have to do those phone interviews now?" Troy groaned and looked towards the clock. 10:45.

"No I still have 15 minutes."

"Oh well we're going out," David turned towards Jackie who was talking with Gabriella while helping Brandon with his coat and such.

The whole family who wasn't at school were at the door getting ready to head out while Troy had to stay here and talk to people he could care less for at the moment. Gabriella was reaching for her coat which was stuck on a higher hook. Troy snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist lifting her in the air effortlessly. Gabriella looked down at him in surprise which he only grinned to and she grabbed her coat and Troy placed her back down on the floor. Gabriella looked around slightly and noticed most of the family was watching in amusement.

"I'm not that short…" Gabriella mumbled blushing slightly.

"I know your just how I like em," Troy leaned down and kissed her cheek before grabbing the scarf out of her hand and wrapping it around her neck.

"we can't have you getting sick now can we?" Gabriella shook her head still looking down at the floor that she's gotten to know so well.

Troy helped Gabriella get dressed and kissed her before her and the rest of his family headed outside. Troy wished he could be there to witness first hand Gabriella's first real winter. But he has to watch through the window.

* * *

Troy sat at one of the armchairs by the fireplace and looked out the window and watched as the kids made snow angels and they had a snowball fight and just enjoyed the snow. Troy pulled his cell phone out and grabbed the piece of paper with the numbers of what stations he was to call. First up was Ryan Secrest.

"Hello 102.7 Kiss FM,"

"Hey this is Troy Bolton calling for my interview."

"Oh yes Troy I'll let Ryan know just hold, you know when to speak." Troy nodded even though he knows no one saw.

"Okay Kiss listeners we have a special treat for you guys, Troy Bolton the Captain of the Lakers is on the line currently and will be answering my questions so listen up! Troy man what's up?"

"Ryan! How's it going?"

"Things are good here, how are you? Aren't you up north with the family?"

"Yea man I'm here in South Dakota and it's a blast really."

"Yes I am sure you can never get enough of the snow." Troy laughed slightly and waited for Ryan's next question.

"I heard that you took Gabriella with you on this trip."

"Yea I brought her up here to see the snow."

"Are you sure it's not so she meets the family…they approve…then we see her come back with maybe I don't know a ring?"

"Man you know I don't like talking about that stuff."

"I know but it's a serious question. You've been with the girl for what 5 or 6 years, you're high school sweethearts. I don't see a better thing to do."

"Yea I guess but I don't know."

"Troy man she's gorgeous, couldn't you see yourself having kids with her."

"Yes I can see that Ryan but she's a little young to marry don't you think?"

"No I think that love is love. Speaking of love are you in love right now?"

"Ryan I don't like talking about my personal life."

"I know but can you just give me a yes or no?"

"I'm very happy right now-"

"Troy! Making things difficult I see. Well let's try this. Do you think it's possible to love someone forever?"

Troy took a moment to think about this he glanced out the window and looked at Gabriella living it up in the snow. He saw the love of his life, his other half, his soul mate…or as Gabriella would say the cheese to his macaroni. He watched as she ran from Logan who was chasing her with a snowball a huge grin on her face the whole time. She looked and saw Tyler standing in front of her and turned to go the other way but Tyler grabbed her waist and spun her around while everyone threw snowballs at her and Tyler. She laughed enjoying every minute. Troy snapped out of it and smiled.

"You know Ryan man I don't think forever is long enough."

"Finally I get an answer out of you!" Troy laughed not able to keep the grin off of his face

**11:45**

The whole group came in to see Troy starting up the fire for them.

"How was the snow?" Troy asked as they came in.

"Cold!!" they all chorused."

Everyone got out of their wet clothes and into the warmth of the house. Suzanne, Lucille, Erin and Jasmine went to make hot chocolate for everyone in the kitchen. As everyone crowded in the lounge trying to get warm Troy noticed Gabriella was missing.

"I'll be back," Troy said before walking back towards his room.

Once he got there he walked inside to see Gabriella bundled under the covers. He smiled and walked over to her.

"I'm fr-fr-freezing" Troy smiled slightly then pulled the cover off her to see her whole body shaking.

"Wow you are, here scoot over,"

Gabriella moved over as Troy lay in her spot. Troy grabbed her waist and lifted her on his lap. Gabriella grabbed the covers and brought them around her then laid her head on Troy's shoulder. Troy rubbed her arms as she shivered on top of him.

"I-it wa-was so mu-much –f-f-un." Gabriella looked up and smiled at him. Troy laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure you did have fun,"

"I've never played in snow b-efore."

"So this was your first time?"

"Y-yes,"

"we should put that in your baby book."

"shut up,"

"I'm serious, one of baby's firsts,"

"I'm not a baby," Gabriella pouted.

"Sure you aren't,"

"HOT CHOCOLATE'S READY!!!"

"Guess we should get something to drink." Gabriella nodded,

"I think I'm going to take a shower first though, wait for me?" Troy nodded and gave Gabriella a kiss before she left for a shower.

Troy leaned back and closed his eyes taking a little rest while he wait for Gabriella.

"Troy!!!"

Troy popped his eyes open and got of the bed and rushed to the bathroom. He threw the door open to see Gabriella standing in nothing but underwear which did distract Troy from the reason he was there.

"Troy!"

"What- what did you need?"

"Look," Gabriella turned to face Troy who looked her up and down.

"Your boobs got bigger?"

"No! Look." Gabriella turned to her side.

"Hot damn," Troy whispered looking at nothing but Gabriella's stomach.

Gabriella's stomach was now sticking out at least 3 ½ inches farther than it had last week. Now you could clearly tell something was in there, or she was gaining weight. Both of which are true. Troy tore his eyes from her stomach to her face. Gabriella had tears in her eyes some rolling down her cheeks, Troy couldn't help but smile.

"Troy it's-it's our baby, right in here." Gabriella placed her hand on her now showing stomach and then looked in the mirror.

"Yea it's beautiful," Gabriella made a face in the mirror

"How do you know it's beautiful?"

"Because it'll look like you,"

"You're just saying that." Troy moved and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm not," Gabriella and Troy made eye contact through the mirror.

"I believe you,"

Troy smiled at Gabriella then bent down put kisses on her neck. He stopped and looked up at her, he then stuck his foot out and kicked the door close. He then turned Gabriella around in his arms and instantly started kissing her. He grabbed her waist and lifted her on the counter. Gabriella brought her hands up to grab Troy's hair as the kiss got deeper. After a few minutes of making out Gabriella pulled away.

"Troy," Troy didn't seem to be listening so he just continued kissing her…neck.

"Troy-Troy-babe we need to st-stop,"

"Why?"

"Cause…Troy back off!" Troy stopped kissing her and moved back. He put his hands down on either side of her on the counter. Keeping Gabriella in the place she was in.

"What?" Troy asked obviously annoyed.

"There is a problem I'm like naked and you're not…what's the fun in that? And your whole family is like only a few rooms away…this is just….wrong." Gabriella made a face to make her point, Troy groaned.

"Way to ruin the mood Ria." Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy's cheek.

"I love you too. Now go so I can shower." Gabriella hopped off the counter and pushed Troy towards the door.

"Don't you need help washing your stomach." Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued pushing him until he was totally out.

"I think I can manage." She winked at him before closing the door.

"What's with us and bathrooms?" She asked herself before starting her shower.

**4:30**

"Mom I hate school why must we go?" Kylie said as soon as she entered the house.

"Kylie please," Erin said looking at Kylie while she helped Lilly take her coat off.

"Well mom I'm serious, I hate school." Kylie put her coat on a hook and kicked off her boots.

"No you don't your just mad that Matt is away on vacation. You miss your make-out sessions!" Kyle said to Kylie.

"You jerk! That's not true!"

"Yes it is and you know it! wait til I tell dad, wait you never told him about you and Matt did you?"

"Kyle shut up!!" Kylie yelled at Kyle who was walking into the lounge where most of the guys and Gabriella were watching tv.

"I'm serious Kylie you know it's true too, and the fact that you guys want to-"

"KYLE I HATE YOU!!!" Kylie grabbed her backpack and run upstairs to her room.

Everyone looked around a little, Kyle just shrugged. A few seconds later a door slammed.

"I'll go talk to her," Hannah said getting up and heading upstairs.

"Kyle that wasn't very nice," Gabriella said from her spot next Troy.

"I guess," Kyle looked down slightly ashamed.

"Gabriella! Come in here please." Lucille said from the kitchen.

Gabriella got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Honey we're going to the store, I know we'll need to go again before Thanksgiving but we need food. Anyway we'd like a talk with you," Amanda said smiling at Gabriella.

"Am- am I in trouble?"

"No dear we just want to know the girl whose dating our nephew." Jasmine said walking past Gabriella to the hall so she could get ready.

"Now Lucy don't forget that list! I have to go get Emma and Sarah," Suzanne said before running upstairs.

" Bella, Bristol, Lilly!!! Do you guys want to come to the store?" Erin yelled as she walked to the door.

"No!!!" Lilly yelled walking from the den to walk down the hall to her room.

Bristol and Bella ran downstairs and got their coats. Suzanne came downstairs with only Lilly in tow.

"Sarah doesn't want to come, Hannah doesn't and Anya and Asia either. Kylie is coming though she'll be down, Gabriella don't just stand there come on." Gabriella nodded and followed everyone to where their coats were.

"Jackie! Does Callie want to come!?" Lucille yelled.

"Nope, I'm coming though." Jackie ran downstairs with her purse and ran to David and gave him a kiss before moving to get her coat.

"Where are you gals going?" Jack asked walking into the lounge where everyone was watching a high school football game on tv.

"We're going to the store dear, don't you men make a mess in here." Lucille warned before going out to start the truck.

"we need more food than I thought." Suzanne said eyeing the food her husband was carrying in his arms.

"Let's get going girls." Jasmine said moving out with most of the women.

Gabriella was last to the door but didn't make it since Troy grabbed her arm right as she was going through. He pushed her out a little and pulled up the door behind him.

"What?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"where are you going missy?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"Out to the store with your mom, sister-in-law, Aunts, and cousins."

"wow that's a lot of people, are you sure you're not going to look for a man?"

"I already have one. See he's really tall, and handsome. He has these intense blue eyes, strong bone structure, amazing personality. He's everything I could ever ask for." Gabriella said wrapping her arms around Troy's neck.

"Oh really? And may I ask who this amazingly handsome guy is?" The horn honked for Gabriella to hurry up.

" Well?" troy said to Gabriella who smiled and pulled Troy down to meet her half-way.

"well, I don't want to brag but…. It's Brad Pitt." Gabriella kissed Troy on the lips before he could comprehend anything and ran to the car.

* * *

**The Store**

"Alright now Lucille, Jackie grab carts. Bristol Bella Kylie you guys take Emma Jean and go get the freshies. The rest come with me and Gabriella you come up here and get comfortable. Now that I think Amanda you get a cart too let's put our coats in there." Suzanne said, she's really the take charge type.

Everyone put their coats in the cart and started walking towards aisle 1.

"So Gabriella where do you go to school?" Jasmine said from her spot to Gabriella's right.

"I go to UCLA."

"oo so we have a brain." Erin said smiling looking up from her list.

"I guess." Gabriella replied shyly.

"You guess?! I could brag about this girl for days! I can't wait til I can call her my own even though she already is." Lucille chimed in.

"Lucille," Gabriella whined embarrassed.

"No shame Gabriella. This girl had 32 scholarships coming her way, some of them where from over seas. She actually somehow manage to get a 1600 on her SATs don't ask me how she did it but she did. She's been taking AP classes since she was 7. And trust me there is a way. She's taking senior classes now, I don't know where in her mind my son became the object of her affections. I mean Troy is smart but he's no Einstein." Lucille was absolutely beaming while she talked about Gabriella though Gabriella was red as a tomato.

"Oh my word! You really are smart! I mean your beyond smart your brilliant! What was your GPA in high school?" Amanda asked.

"I had a solid 5.0 all through school from middle to high." Gabriella whispered.

"I think you should tutor our children. When are you marring Troy?" Erin asked.

"When Troy asks."

"He hasn't asked you yet?" Suzanne asked.

"Nope I think he's waiting til he's ready…even though he keeps saying it's me he's worried about."

"Ah! Men the bastards, they always want to hide their feels by saying it's us when it's really them." Jasmine said.

"Yea I guess,"

"Gabriella your light enough, could you reach that pack of bread up there for me?" Suzanne asked pointing up at a package at the top.

Gabriella moved forward with Suzanne while the other ladies got other things off the list. Suzanne pointed again and Gabriella put her foot with her UGGs on, on the shelf to check that it's sturdy. When she was sure it was she applied more pressure and reached. Right when she got her grasp on it she heard a gasp.

"Gabriella Anne Montez! You can't do that in your condition what if you fall?!!!" Lucille shrieked,

"Sorry Lucille," Gabriella said getting down "It's so much easier to tell people what to do and what not to do, but it's another thing when it's you,"

"Well just be careful," Lucille warned.

"I will." Everyone else minus Jackie watched the interaction in confusion.

"wait what?" Suzanne asked.

"Nothing," Gabriella said quickly putting the bread in the cart.

* * *

**Bolton Cabin**

"We're back!!" Amanda yelled as she walked through the door with Lucille Erin Jasmine and Jackie coming in right after.

"Boys I thought we said not to make a mess?! If mama sees this I'm sure she'll have a heart attack." Suzanne said walking through the door and looking at the sight in the lounge.

"Honey it's a great game," Danny said not turning to look at her. Suzanne rolled her eyes and walked to kitchen with her bags to help put things away.

"Bella Gabi hurry up!" Bristol yelled as she walked through the door with a paper bag in one hand and Emma's hand in the other.

Kylie came through the door with milk, and orange juice in her hands and rushed to the kitchen. Bella and Gabriella came in both trying to carry three bags. Bristol looked up from where she was on the floor helping Emma with her coat, and burst out laughing.

"You two need help?" Emma started laughing too as she watched Gabriella and Bella trying to kick their boots off.

"Why don't we just put this stuff in the kitchen then come back?" Gabriella asked.

"You are the smart one." Bella and Gabriella started laughing and walked towards the kitchen.

"Gabriella, Bella hurry with those bags please!" Suzanne yelled.

Gabriella and Bella laughed as they walked past the lounge. This caught Troy's attention who turned from his spot on the couch to see Gabriella. Troy hopped off the couch and jumped over the back and rushed to Gabriella and grabbed the bags out of her hands.

"Troy,"

"Ria chill." Gabriella crossed her arms across her chest and followed Troy into the kitchen.

"Troy, aren't you the best boyfriend ever? Carrying Gabriella's bags like that nice job." Erin said as she put something in the refrigerator.

"Yea it's my job to make sure she doesn't carry anything too heavy." Troy said putting the bags on the counter.

"Well I guess it's good we're making your favorite as told by Gabriella." Troy turned and grinned at Gabriella who blushed slightly.

Troy walked over to Gabriella and put his hands on her hips.

"What's my favorite now?" Gabriella smiled slightly and shrugged.

"I don't know…"

"I know," troy bent down to Gabriella's level.

"What is it?" Gabriella looked Troy in the eye and instantly forgot where they were or the fact that Troy's aunts mom sister-in-law and cousins were in the room.

"You," troy breathed on her face before kissing her cheeks.

"And I don't think I'm going to be sharing with anyone." Troy leaned back and winked at her red face before leaving the room.

Gabriella watched him go before turning back towards the kitchen to see all of the girls standing in a corner watching with amused smiles.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"You sure have him wrapped around your finger." Bristol said smiling.

"Very touchy feely aren't we?" Erin asked with a smile.

"No wonder you're in your situation." Jackie said smiling before going to give the guys another pack of beer.

"Shut up Jackie!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and went to her room.

**6:55**

"This spaghetti is good!" Emma said from her seat.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Emma dear, but please don't get any sauce on your shirt."Suzanne said.

"I sorry mommy," Emma said as Sarah helped tuck a napkin in her shirt.

Everyone was slowly getting done with their food. Kylie finished first and ran upstairs to get something. When Gabriella finished most of the family was still eating considering she didn't grab that much food anyway. Troy decided to follow Gabriella in the kitchen after gulping down the last of his spaghetti. Gabriella put her plate in the sink and Troy wrapped an arm around her and put his in too. Troy then grabbed her hand and led her over to the stove.

"Troy what are you-"

"Sh! Now come here," Gabriella walked over to the pot and Troy took the cover off.

Troy then took a fork and grabbed a noodle and put one end in his mouth then slid the fork down to the very end and held it out to Gabriella. Gabriella laughed and took the end of the noodle in her mouth. They slowly slurped the noodle until they were right at each others lips. They shared a kiss once the noodle was gone Gabriella pulled away and blushed while Troy nudged Gabriella to get her to look at him.

"Aw that was so Lady and the Tramp. Guess who you are Troy," Kylie said holding a video camera in front of her.

"Ha ha your so funny Kylie," Gabriella hit Troy on the chest.

"Ow!"

"shut up!" Gabriella hissed.

"Everyone is going in the lounge so hurry up." Kylie said before running away with her camera right when everyone was coming in with their plates and such.

* * *

Gabriella walked into the lounge with Troy close on her heels. Troy sat down on the couch next to Logan and Gabriella was going to sit on the floor when Troy grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap.

"You need to stay right here not lying," Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear once she was on his lap. Gabriella turned and looked at him in confusion but soon enough she knew why.

"Troy," Gabriella hissed.

"I can't help it those leggings turn me on." Gabriella rolled her eyes and tried to get comfortable again. Once she found a spot she finally settled, Troy wrapped his arms around her waist while Gabriella played with his fingers.

"So You're Gabriella?" Gabriella turned and saw an older lady who she guessed was Troy's grandmother standing next to her.

"Yes I am nice to meet you." Gabriella smiled at her which was returned.

Everyone watched as she made her way to a seat by the window next to her husband. Once she was seated and everyone was finally in the huge lounge she spoke again.

"You two sure are comfortable with each other." Troy and Gabriella blushed slightly.

"We have known each other a long time grandma." Troy said.

"I can see that," Grandma Jean studied Gabriella a moment before adding, "I can see a lot of things others may not." This confused Troy and Gabriella but they let it drop

The family got into conversation catching up on things that had been happening. Gabriella was now leaning back on Troy's shoulder. Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand and she looked over at him. He held his hand out fingers spread out. Gabriella did the same and softly slapped her hand against his, palm to palm. Troy and Gabriella were so wrapped up in each others presence that they didn't noticed the eyes on them or the camera.

"Do you know why there are spaces in between our fingers?" Gabriella frowned slightly in confusion.

"No what are they for?"

"They're for someone else's fingers. See everyone has one other person who's fingers fit perfectly with theirs."

"Oh really? They never told us that in class."

"Well maybe those professors aren't so smart after all." Gabriella nodded then asked.

"Well have you found the person whose fingers fit perfectly with yours?" when Troy didn't reply right away, Gabriella dared a look at him just to get lost in those blue orbs.

"Yes."

"Who?" Troy took Gabriella's hand in his and intertwined their fingers then pushed lightly on the small of her back making Gabriella lean towards him.

"You," Troy whispered before kissing Gabriella.

**8:41**

"Hey Gabi come in here!" Gabriella turned to see Bristol, Bella, Kylie and Asia in one of the rooms downstairs.

"Hey what's up?" Gabi asked walking inside.

"Oh come sit we're playing 20 questions," Kylie said with a braces-full grin.

"Uh…okay."

"Close the door!" Asia yelled as Gabriella came closer.

Gabriella turned around and closed the door. She then went and walked towards one of the two beds and sat down next to Kylie who she had grown to like a lot.

"Okay so since there are four of us, each get 5 questions…so make them good then we'll go again." Asia said from her spot next to Bristol on the opposite bed from Gabriella and Kylie.

"Question!" Bella raised her arm from her spot on the floor in between the two beds.

"Yea?" Bristol asked looking over the bed at her.

"Well since we don't know Gabriella that much shouldn't we all just ask her questions?" They all looked at each other as if deciding with their eyes.

"I guess…who has a question for Gabi?" Kylie said looking around.

"I have one!" Bristol said, " Gabi, what is the most amazing thing you've ever been told?"

Gabriella thought about this a moment thinking really hard until the quote came across her.

"Well my abuelo told me once when I had first started taking interest in guys a quote which I guess was to tell me about how the heart sees beauty, not the eyes. He told me that 'You don't love a woman because she's beautiful, she's beautiful because you love her.' Now I think I see that it's true if you think about it."

"that is sweet I wish someone would tell me something like that."Asia said.

"doesn't everyone…your granddad is awesome."Bella said.

"thanks"

"Okay I have one, how was your first date with Troy?" Kylie asked laying her head down on Gabriella's lap. Gabriella smiled down at her.

"Well it was interesting actually."

"did you kiss?"

"Well….-

_Flashback_

"_Ria come on!" _

"_What Troy?"_

"_I need you to help me." Gabriella looked up from her book Pride and the Prejudice and look at Troy. _

_Troy was sweaty actually that's an understatement, he was glistening with it. He had on no shirt which made staring at his distinct abs that much easier to do. His red basketball shorts._

"_What could you possibly need help with Troy?" Gabriella looked up at Troy closing her book though still keeping her finger in the book._

"_Uh…." Troy squinted slightly from the sun in the distance while rubbing his neck awkwardly._

"_Uh? I don't even know what an uh is, so how can I help you?" Gabriella said._

"_I need help…balancing my checkbook." Gabriella looked at Troy like he had three heads. _

"_What checkbook?" _

"_The one at that…restaurant…" Gabriella looked at Troy then looked away when her phone alarm went off._

"_Troy why don't you get back to me on that one I have to get walking." _

_Gabriella put her bookmark in her book and then put her book in her bag. She then stood and put her bag on her shoulder before heading for the gate of Troy's backyard. _

"_Hey!" Gabriella turned to see Troy running for her._

"_where do you have to be?" Gabriella avoided Troy's eyes a moment before finally looking at him._

"_I have a date." She said simply before turning and walking out of the gate and down the Bolton driveway._

"_Wait!" Gabriella sighed and stopped again. Troy came and stood in front of her putting a hand on her shoulder._

"_A date?" Gabriella nodded, "With who?"_

"_Will Shepard," Troy made a face of disgust, "What?"_

"_He's a dweeb," _

"_Well he's my first date…ever. So please just be okay with this. It's important to me." Gabriella looked at Troy a moment before turning and walking down the driveway._

_Troy of course ran to catch up with her. Gabriella looked over at him though she didn't say anything._

"_Ria,"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_If you want a great first date you should go with someone who you like. Not a loser like Will Shepard."_

"_Troy, do you really think guys look at me? I mean I'm geeky Gabriella, I wear glasses finally got contacts. I had braces for like ever and finally got them taken off. I'm starting to look like…a girl guys would go for. Now the first guy that wants to hang out with me besides Ryan you don't want me to see. Why Troy? And don't you need a shirt?"_

_Troy looked at Gabriella in pure awe. He couldn't believe she was saying that she wasn't beautiful then and is now. He always thought she was beautiful just didn't think she was old enough to know that. Troy let his eyes wander to look her over. Her skin was flawless, her chest just perfect and her shape the best hourglass he'd ever seen. Her hair attracted him along with her eyes, and smile. He loved every part of her, her personality the most. _

"_Gabriella, you deserve so much better then him." _

"_really Troy? Well who?"_

_Gabriella looked at Troy expectantly as they continued to her house. Troy opened his mouth to say something but the right words didn't come out._

"_He's just annoying and a player. He's just going to get your hopes up then crush them. I mean how do you know you want your first anything to be with him?"_

"_Troy! I can take care of myself I don't need you critiquing everything I do. I have that done to me everyday by teachers and parents and other students. Don't be like that Troy."_

"_Gabriella I just don't think you should waste your time on him okay?" Gabriella stopped and Troy soon followed. Gabriella glared at him with the best glare she could muster._

"_Who should I waste my time on Troy? You? Is that what you want?"_

"_Well I was just-"_

"_No Troy! If you have such a problem with this you should have asked me first! Then we both could be happy and not yelling on the sidewalk like a couple of lunatics." Gabriella moved past Troy but then turned around and spoke again. "But what do I expect I mean what would you want with me? I mean I am geeky Gabriella to you right? The girl who helps you with your homework, helps you find what to get your mom for her birthday, help you get ready for a date. That was me Troy! Not them not those other girls you wanted, **me**. I'm always there for you Troy, to support you no matter how much it hurt. I was there. And you know what's sad? __**The one guy Troy**__! The one guy I want to notice me and ask me out and kiss me and fall in love with me doesn't see me as anything but a friend. Nothing more, cause he's a lunkhead basketball boy! And that hurts more than anything! I try and move on and ignore these feelings but all he does is find ways to make me stay. Be there for__** him**__. If you want to be with me Troy just say it! I'm yours, I always have been." Gabriella angrily wiped a tear from her face before turning and running the rest of the way to her house leaving Troy behind….speechless.

* * *

Gabriella looked in her closet trying to figure what she'd wear to Will's. She had just gotten out of the shower and her hair was still dripping down her neck. She had on a huge towel still and almost lost it when she heard someone say her name._

"_Troy! What are you doing here?" Gabriella hissed turning to look at Troy who looked quite good in his white dress shirt, tie and jeans._

"_Your wrong," _

"_Huh?"_

"_I have noticed you, I always did. I do want to ask you out I just always figured you were too young and wanted to wait until you were in high school, looks like you are going to be in the fall." Troy took a big step to Gabriella almost close enough to feel her breath. "I do want to kiss you, I always have. I can't fall anymore in love with you Gabriella. I was in love with you the moment I met you. You had me at hello."_

_Gabriella was speechless, this had been one crazy night and it has an even crazier ending._

"_I don't think you should go to Will's. Your staying here." Gabriella looked at Troy in confusion. _

"_We are going to have an indoor picnic…as our first date." Gabriella gasped as tears slowly formed in her eyes. _

"_Gabriella Anne Montez will you go on a date with your completely clueless lunkhead basketball boy?" Troy stepped to Gabriella easily towering her._

"_Yes, si, oui, ne, a thousand times yes." Troy smiled and started leaning down to her, "Just let me change, you set things up okay?" Troy nodded and they both went to do their jobs._

_Fin_

"So technically you asked Troy out?" Asia said

"yes kind of…I don't even know how I was so confident at that moment but I was."

"that's kind of cute, I never would think Troy would follow you though…I'm glad he did."

"Me too,"

"Okay so who do you think is the sexiest man alive?" Bella asked

"Minus Troy!" Kylie added

"I'd say Brad Pitt."

"Yea because then you'd be Angelina."

"Who doesn't want to be her?"

"She has a point."

"Kylie school tomorrow bed now!" Erin yelled walking past the door.

"Okay one last question and we have to stop and wait til tomorrow."

"Fine."

"Tell us something no one else knows….here"

"like what?"

"something juicy."

"Okay…."

"Well come on Gabi I have to go!"

"Alright well….I'm pregnant." Gabriella looked at all of their faces which seemed to be set in stone.

"What?" Bristol asked.

"I'm pregnant with Troy's baby."

"You're lying." Bella said standing up. Gabriella shook her head.

"Look," Gabriella lifted her sweatshirt and then pulled her t-shirt so it framed her stomach. "I am not this big usually."

"Bloody hell!" Asia said looking at her stomach.

"You're like my age, I could never…" Bristol started

"I know I never thought either…but I wasn't going to get an abortion."

"Me neither…so we're going to have a little cousin in…" Bella said

"I don't know May or June."

"Well I have to go to bed and you should too Gabriella pregnant women need their rest." Kylie said smiling.

"Now you guys are going to baby me too?"

"Of course!" they all chorused before bursting into laughter.

"When are you telling everyone else?"

"I don't know yet…I don't know. before we leave though." Gabriella said

"well I have to go." Kylie said before wrapping Gabriella in a hug and whispering in her ear, 'thanks for the cousin' and leaving the room.

* * *

Troy was in the bed reading over a playbook when Gabriella walked in the room with a sigh.

"Hey," Troy said putting the book to the side.

"Hi," Gabriella said tiredly.

"Come to bed, it's late." Troy said pulling back her cover.

"I have to take my contacts out and take that vitamin…" Gabriella said putting a hand on her face barely able to stand straight.

Gabriella took her sweatshirt off threw it on the end of the bed. She then walked in the bathroom to take her contacts out and take her vitamin. Gabriella stepped out of her leggings and put them on the counter. She fixed Troy's shirt slightly in the mirror and then put her glasses on. Gabriella threw the door open and walked to her side of the bed and crawled in. Once in the bed Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Tired babe?" Troy asked looking from his book to Gabriella.

"Mm" Troy chuckled slightly.

"Go to sleep Gabriella you don't have to stay up with everyone else tonight or any night. You need rest,"

"mImmknow" Gabriella mumbled tiredly.

"Want me to sing to you?" Gabriella nodded

"What song?"

"Our song Troy the one you sing every time." Gabriella said while trying to hold back a huge yawn, Troy smiled.

"I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you…"

Troy looked down to see Gabriella sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He carefully moved her head onto the pillow before reaching down to take off her glasses. He placed her glasses on the night stand next to the bed and turned off their lights. He snuggled closer to Gabriella and looked at her a moment before kissing her forehead.

* * *

**okay so...i got the flashback idea when watching...believe it or not but the Harry Potter weekend on family channel! haha true story. i hope you liked it. in review give me some questions for the girls to asked Gabriella i seriously had writers block on that part. **REVIEW EVEN IF YOU HATED IT!!!** you get a preview either way.. well i have a orchestra concert and have to start the next chapter so yea. :)**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	16. I remember

_I'm thankful for the __**O**__verflow of love I get from my true friends and family._

_-Gabriella Montez

* * *

  
_

November 26, 2008 – 8:30 am

_Dreamland_

_I got off the bus and walked towards the entrance of East High. It's the second week of school and things are great. People are a little more warm to me in our grade, so warm they made me their president. Ryan nominated me though. I can't say the same for people in 10__th__,11__th__ and some in 12__th__. The girls mostly hate me because I'm with Troy Bolton the Greek god of our school. But that will not ruin me completely…I hope._

"_Gabi!" I looked up to see Taylor. I smiled and walked over._

"_Hey Tay what's up?" _

"_Nothing just working on some early things for the scholastic decathlon. You look hot, like a tennis player kind of…" Taylor said looking at my outfit._

_I looked down at my outfit too. I had on a pink polo with a purple one under, a denim mini and clean white Nikes. My hair in a high ponytail, leaving it to fall down my back. I had on simple diamond studs and a bracelet my abuela got me for Christmas last year._

"_thanks," I said smiling, "have you seen Troy?"_

"_Oh lover boy?" Taylor asked rolling her eyes, grabbing my elbow and leading me towards the door._

"_He and Chad are in the gym with the team. Seems they are already preparing for their overtake of the school. Don't you have a class meeting you need to get to?" I looked up at the clock above the entrance of the school.7:32_

"_Shit, I have to go bye Tay!" I started racing through the crowd._

"_Don't let your skirt fly up!!" Taylor yelled after me laughter in her voice._

_I race through the hall and up the stairs past the activities boards through the hall and turned towards Ms. Darbus room. I turned to the next very long hallway and simply sprinted to the close end of it. I walked through the doors and turned right and went down a little until I was at my locker and spun the dial on the lock. It didn't work the first time which frustrated me a lot. I did it again and finally got it to open. I through my messenger bag in my locker and bent to the level of my locker shelf and pulled out my plaid binder with class stuff. I closed my locker and put my lock back on. I then sprinted down the hall to the stairs and went down to the lower level to room 18. _

"_Sorry I'm late!" I said bursting into the room to see Ryan, Natasha, Erin, Will, Crystal, Jenna, Heath and Brody already in there._

"_nice way to show up!" Jenna said with laugh. _

"_I said sorry, but since I am late I'm sure that left you all time to think up ideas for homecoming." I said with a smile_

"_Gabi you always have the best ideas why don't you just tell us what you have in mind." Ryan said grinning._

"_Yea Gabriella your brilliant," Erin gushed. _

"_Well-"_

"_Just say it's better than ninjas," Will said glaring at Heath._

"_well how about we be the Freshmen of East High?"_

"_what?" Brody asked in a confused expression like everyone else in the room._

"_Well you know the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air? We're just the Freshmen of East High, we can all dress in 80's clothes with bright colors. And when we decorate our hall in the main entrance we can paint it gray and make it look like bricks, that way we can have everyone in the grades names graffiti on the wall. Davonte is really good at that kind of stuff, I'm sure we asked him and supplied spray paint he and his friends could do it. This could really be amazing, what do you think?" _

_I looked out at all of their faces, each having an ounce of shock on them. Then Ryan started clapping._

"_I think that is brilliant! No other year has done this and it could look amazing. It' so easy for guys and girls to wear 80s stuff. And the girls can wear their hair in ponytails and have leg warmers, and leggings and everything!" Ryan jumped out of his seat and gave me a hug._

"_You really are brilliant though Gabriella," Natasha said smiling._

"_I agree Gabriella is the best president ever! Wait until we tell the grade!" Crystal said writing something in her notebook._

"_Wait we haven't voted yet!" I said calming them down._

"_All in favor say aye!" _

"_AYE!!" everyone said I couldn't help but smile._

"_thanks guys now at homeroom next week we have to sell the idea to everyone so each of you think of ways to get them excited okay?" They all nodded as the bell rang. They all left the room soon leaving me and Ryan. We walked out of the room and headed towards the stairs._

"_I have Algebra! I hate numbers I mean what do numbers have to do with the theater?"_

"_I know Ry you tell me every other day." I said with a laugh._

"_I know I just…ugh!" we got to the top of the stairs and Ryan started walking the opposite way than me to his locker._

"_Bye Gabs wish me luck!" _

"_Viel Glück"__I yelled after him _

"_What's that?" he asked stopping in his tracks._

_"that's German for good luck." I said laughing._

"_Since when do you know German!?!?" he asked before running off. _

_I watched him leave and shook my head still laughing. I turned and walked towards my locker some people said hi to me as I walked. Others just pointed and confirmed I was the girl that Troy Bolton was dating. Once I arrived at my locker I spun the lock and once again it didn't work. I tried again and again but still the damn thing wouldn't open. Homeroom is in ten minutes so I have time but still the class is in the science wing which is on the other side of the school. I tried again and when it didn't work I groaned and started banging my head against the thing. This is ridiculous!_

_After three bangs when I was coming down for the forth I felt something cushion the hit. I looked up and noticed a hand then turned to the left and saw Troy standing there looking concerned._

"_Why are you doing that?"_

"_Cause the damn thing won't open, it never does! I'm starting to think I got a girl locker and she has a thing for you too." I said looking from the locker to Troy who looked amused._

"_what?!" I asked._

"_You're just cute when you rant."_

"_Ha ha you're so funny!"_

"_Here allow me." Troy pushed me to the side gently before moving for the lock._

"_10-"_

"_No! I don't need a combo trust me." He grinned at me._

_He leaned against the locker as if hiding something and without looking spun the dial three times clockwise. Then hit the locker twice and leaned back and pulled up the latch and….it opened. I couldn't help letting my jaw drop staring wide eyed at what Troy had just done. _

"_How…How?" Troy started laughing obviously amused by my face._

"_I have many talents babe." I nodded numbly._

"_I guess so." I shook my head slightly and moved to get in my locker._

_I bent over and put my binder back on the shelf. I tugged a little and managed to get my biology book out from between my geometry and history book. I put the book in my arm and then got my black binder out with my composition book. I pulled out a drawer in my mini drawer cart and grabbed a blue pen, pencil, and pack of sticky notes. I then lastly pulled out my blue and white agenda then stood and looked in my locker to see if I needed anything else. When I confirmed I didn't I closed my locker and turned but jumped surprised to see Troy standing so close behind me. _

"_whoa," I whispered as I collided with his chest. I looked up to see him grinning down at me._

"_Why-why are you back here…so close?" I stuttered._

"_Cause your skirt is very short and I can't let these guys just look can I?" I giggled and nodded._

"_thanks for that then." He nodded and took my hand and led me down the hall towards the science wing._

"_Yea I mean you should have seen all the guys looking. We're going to have to start discussing your outfits for now on, so I know if I have to watch you." I laughed and beamed at Troy._

"_I don't plan out my outfits like Sharpay, they just come to me. Or whatever is clean at the moment so I doubt your little plan will work out. Thanks for caring Troysie." I said leaning over for a kiss which he accepted. _

_Troy reached over and grabbed my books as we broke apart._

"_you don't have to carry them, you already have your books." I pointed out._

"_Yea but I'm superman remember?" I laughed and nodded._

_We walked a little further moving through the rush of people. The bell was evidently ringing soon since people were plowing through. Troy and I you see were only on the staircase to the main level and still have three super long hallways to get through. Then to my dismay when we got to the base of the stair still having one more flight the bell rang._

"_TROY!!!" I yelled reaching for my books ready to sprint to my class and take my detention._

"_Troy!" he moved the books out of my reach and just smiled at me._

"_Babe who am I?" I frowned and continued down the stairs. I squeaked in frustration._

"_Troy!"_

"_exactly! And every female in this school, even some males, love me. So I can get you out of anything. I just have to smile." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but calm slightly. "now wipe that frown off your beautiful face. I will get you to class in due time, we still have things to talk about." I looked at him a moment still a little ready to just sprint to class anyway. But Troy leaned down and kissed and all those thoughts went away._

"_Okay Superman, what do you want to know?"_

"_well has your grade decided what your hall will be?" _

"_Oh no you're not getting it out of me! I'm president and if I tell you you'll suggest it to Taylor who will then use it as your theme not knowing it's ours." Troy looked at me amusement on his face._

"_You are smart."_

"_I know that's why you're dating me." I leaned up and kissed his cheek._

"_But Gabriella I wouldn't do that. It would hurt your feelings, and I never want to hurt you." He said looking me in the eyes, I nodded knowing that he wasn't lying._

"_Well…only if you tell me yours."_

"_fine."_

"_Okay tell."_

"_No I asked you."_

"_Troy…" I whined pulled puppy dog eyes at him which he can't deny._

"_fine. We're doing a…night club theme." I looked at him then burst with laughter._

"_Are you serious?" I said between laughs._

"_Yea our hall will be black and everyone's names written in bright colors surrounding a disco ball. And on the day everyone brings their ipods and wear those huge headphones around their necks and act like we're djs. You know we're the Jammin' Juniors."_

"_that's actually creative."_

"_Shar thought of it."_

"_Figures but it's a nice theme." I said smiling then pulling him down for a kiss._

"_Now what's yours?" he asked as we continued walking._

"_The Freshmen of East High, it's like the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air but here. And our hall will be gray to look like bricks then we'll have our names graffiti on the wall. And on our day we'll dress like the 80s and all of that. So it'll be fun" Troy looked at me in amazement._

"_what?"_

"_You thought of that didn't you?" I nodded shyly._

"_It's brilliant."_

"_Yea that's what everyone said."_

"_They're right." I beamed at him for the second time. _

"_Thanks Troy." Troy grabbed my hand and kissed it and didn't let go until we reached my class. _

"_Just go to your seat I'll handle old Corp." Troy said before opening the door._

_We walked in and everyone turned to stare at us._

"_Miss. Montez, you are 15 minutes late. Why?" I felt Troy push the small of my back so I took that as my sign to go to my seat._

"_You see Mrs. Corp, Gabriella was helping me with some stuff with my dad which is all the way on the other side. We figured we'd make it but the halls and her locker well a lot of moving. But it's not her fault completely mine, I made her help me." Troy looked at Mrs. Corp before doing that smile he did whenever he wanted something. Though it wasn't the one he used for me. The one where his eyes shined and he smiled to his eyes. _

_Mrs. Corp actually blushed and then waved her . CORP ACTUALLY BLUSHED!!!!_

"_Forget it it's fine Miss. Montez." I nodded from my seat and then realized I didn't have my stuff I looked at Troy who was heading for the door before he turned around and walked to my desk. _

"_Almost forgot," he placed my stuff down in front of me then put my pens and such next to it. _

"_You're going to need that." I smiled and watched as he left the room. Some of the girls from my grade smiled at me. Girls from others just glared at me.

* * *

_No Ones POV – 1:30 pm

Gabriella slowly started to stir from her slumber. She reached up and rubbed her eyes and felt the spot next to her where Troy would normally be, though she felt nothing but sheets. Gabriella shook her head and sat up to see the clock and noticed the time. She seems to be sleeping later and later every day, but considering her condition it's normal. Gabriella sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed so her big toes could just touch the floor. Gabriella looked down at her feet and let them swing in the air just watching them.

"You're up," Gabriella looked up and saw Troy coming through the door of their room.

She flashed a tired smile at him as he got closer. Troy cam and sat next to her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist while placing a kiss on her temple.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Troy asked looking at her intently.

"Yea, I had a good dream too." Gabriella flashed a smile at him before looking back down at her feet.

"Was the dream about yours truly?" Gabriella shook her head no.

"Well…then who was it about? Don't tell me your dreaming about Phil." Troy said making a face which made Gabriella laugh.

"No I had a dream about my future husband." Gabriella said nonchalantly before moving from Troy's grasp and heading into the bathroom.

"Wait if it's not me…then who?" Troy said following her into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Gabriella shot a look at the door then at Troy before reaching for her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Brad Pitt, duh." Gabriella stuck the toothbrush in her mouth winking at Troy's jealous face.

"Well I sure hope you never meet him. You may just win him over." Troy grumbled leaning against the counter.

Gabriella frowned slightly before leaning over and spitting in the sink. She turned on the water and rinsed her toothbrush before sticking it in her mouth again.

"I doubt that Troy he has Angelina." Gabriella said looking in the mirror as she brushed all of her teeth until her mouth was filled with toothpaste again.

"Yea but your hotter than her," Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully.

"I bout dit," Gabriella said as she leaned over to spit again.

She rinsed off her toothbrush again before placing it back in her bag that was on the counter. Then she splashed some water on her face then grabbed the face towel next to her and wiped her face before turning off the water and turned to Troy.

"I doubt it."

"Well in my opinion and that's all that matters right?" Gabriella smiled and leaned up and kissed Troy's cheek.

"Yes Troysie that is all that will ever matter." Troy smiled and leaned down and kissed Gabriella on the lips.

2:45 pm

The adults went out to lunch and left the kids at the house. Some of the guys Joe, David, Jordan, Troy, Logan and Tyler, went into town. This left the house to mainly anyone under the age of 20 which can lead to chaos.

Gabriella, Philip, Steve, Brian and Adam were in the lounge. The guys were watching a football game while somehow Gabriella was reading a book.

"Hey guys," Kylie said walking in the room though no one paid her any attention except Gabriella who smiled at her.

"Gabs what are you reading?" Kylie said coming and taking a seat next to her.

"Just this book for this pre-med class I can get into. I have to take this huge test on Monday to see if I can be in the class next semester. The test is going to be two times as long as a normal test would be since I'm a Sophomore and it's a Senior class."

"I could never get into a senior class." Kylie said looking at the book.

"I'm sure you could if you tried." Gabriella said smiling.

"I guess but I'm not half as smart as you."

"Whatever Kylie," Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"So what's it like in LA?" Gabriella looked at Kylie before putting a post it on her page and closing her book.

"well it's nothing like here, I mean it's not as peaceful or beautiful." Gabriella said taking her glasses off, Kylie made a confused face so Gabriella continued." I mean that LA has so much going on you sometimes forget to look for the beauty. Here you can just see it everywhere you turn." Gabriella said.

"do…do you think that over spring break I could come visit you and Troy?" Kylie asked which surprised Gabriella.

"Well I guess if you want…god I'll be huge by then."

"and I could help you out, can you think about it?" Kylie looked at Gabriella.

"Sure I mean it'll be fun, you can meet Sharpay and we can go shopping on the strip." Kylie squealed and clapped her hands.

"That is perfect! Now I have something to look forward to." Kylie leaned forward and hugged Gabriella.

"Yea but your going to have to asked Troy and your parents." Gabriella said. Kylie pulled back and frowned.

"Ugh the bad part."

"hey people!" Sam said walking into the room with Bella, Bristol following.

"Where's Hannah?" Kylie asked Sam.

"She's in her room doing homework or something." Sam said sitting on the left side of Gabriella.

"I'll go see if she needs help, later." Kylie said getting up so Bella and Bristol could sit down.

"What is this?" Sam asked grabbing the book off of Gabriella's lap.

"That's my pre-med book. I have to study for this like 500 question test to get in this senior class."

"damn girl you are smart!"Sam said flipping through the book looking at Gabriella's notes on the pages and such.

"What are you doing with Troy?" Bristol said from her seat on the foot rest.

"I'm in love with him." Gabriella said as if it was obvious.

"SCOREEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the guys yelled jumping up and down. the girls looked over and just burst out laughing.

_**Meanwhile in the kitchen…**_

"Brandon come on bring that chair over here." Emma said from her spot by the counter.

Brandon nodded and went to the table and got the chair for his cousin. Emma helped him place it against the counter and then Emma moved to stand on top of it.

"Go get the orange juice then the bananas then the strawberries then the yogurt. Emma said while she reached up to the cabinet above her and pulled out the blender.

Brandon moved to the refrigerator and got all of the things and pushed them up on the counter.

"Now we have to do it like we saw it on t.v." Emma said as she plugged up the blender "pull up another chair so you can help." Emma ordered. Brandon of course did as he was told.

"Pour all of those strawberries in here." Emma said as she opened the yogurt.

Brandon nodded and crawled on the counter so her could pour the strawberries in the blender. Emma opened the yogurt and dumped it in.

"do I just put the bananas in?"

"No Brandon you have to squish them like this." Emma peeled a banana and put it in her hands and moved over the blender and just squeezed her hands together.

"Okay!" Brandon then started doing what he'd seen Emma do.

In the end Brandon and Emma managed to fill the blender up until it was flowing over the top.

"ready?" Emma asked.

"Maybe we should get Aunt Gaby to help-" Brandon started but he never got to finish since Emma pushed the blend button.

Without putting the cap on.

_**In the lounge**_

"Ugh I'm thirsty," Bristol said standing up.

"I need a stretch I'll come with you," Gabriella said.

"You guys want anything?" Bristol asked. Sam and Bella shook their heads.

"AHHH!!!!!!" Everyone looked up and ran towards the kitchen. Gabriella and Bristol arrived first and were surprised when they were covered with smoothie almost instantly.

"What the hell?!" Brian yelled when he reached the kitchen getting covered in smoothie also.

Once the blender stopped everyone looked around the kitchen in awe. It was literally covered everywhere.

"what were you two doing?!" Bristol yelled looking down at her clothes.

"We wanted to make a smoothie like they do on Zoom." Emma said. (I loved that show they had a girl named Zoe :)

"don't they tell you to get an adult on those shows?" Philip said while trying to look at his hair in the stainless steel refrigerator.

"We left before that part?" Emma said innocently.

"Emma Jean Morgan you know better than to make a mess like this! If mom was here you would never have dreamed of doing this and you know it." Steve said moving forward and wiping her hands.

"Sarah!!" Sam yelled with her hands on her hips.

"What d-" Sarah stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and looked around her jaw dropped.

"Oh sweet pumpkin pie, what happened?" Sarah asked her eyes finally landing on Sam who was semi-covered with smoothie.

"Just take Emma upstairs…now and get her cleaned up." Sarah nodded and reached for Emma's hand as she sadly walked towards her.

"Callie!!" Bristol yelled. Callie came down and was going to say something but Bristol just held up her hand.

"Just take this one and get him cleaned." Callie nodded and grabbed her brothers hand.

"I can't believe they did this!" Adam said stepping carefully towards the blender before unplugging it.

"My hair!" Philip yelled running his hand through it pulling a piece of banana out.

"Oh can it Phil your worst than a girl. Wait until grandma sees this she'll be pissed." Bella said.

"Let's not tell them." Gabriella said speaking for the first time though she was covered the most.

"What?" everyone chorused.

"You guys, their young and you can't tell me you haven't done something like this before. And it's the day before thanksgiving trust me they'll be thankful for us."

"No Gabriella I think they'll be thankful for you the angel of the group." Brian said wrapping an arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"Hey gets your arm off my girl." Philip said coming over and wrapping an arm around Gabriella's waist.

"Okay boys there's enough of her to go around." Sam said smiling.

"Come on Bristol let's go get the mops." Bella said grabbing Bristol's arm.

"Brian let's go find some Pine Sol or something." Adam said leaving with Brian following.

"I start wiping the table and such." Steven said getting a towel and wetting it before wiping the table.

"Phil you want to help me wipe the cabinets?"

"Sure just let me clean some of this counter." Philip said wiping the counter.

"Got some Sol." Adam said returning.

"Help me up," Gabriella said holding her hand out to Philip who helped her up.

Gabriella stood on one of the chairs and opened a cabinet to clean the inside border before doing the inside.

"So why are you so nice?" Philip asked, Gabriella laughed and looked down at Philip.

"What?"

"I mean most girls ignore me when I act…how I am. But you, you didn't. I know it's cause I'm Troy's cousin but yea."

"I think you're funny and adorable. I'm not just talking to you because you're related to Troy but because I would talk to you anyways." Gabriella smiled and then turned back to the cabinet.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Bristol and Bella walked into the kitchen and start moping and made Philip sit on the counter.

"So we're the same age right?" Philip asked starting conversation again as Bristol and Bella plugged in their ipods .

"I'm turning 20 on the 14th."

"Your older, I'm not until February."

"Valentine's day?"

"No the 27th." Gabriella smiled but moved a little on her chair.

"Hey I got you,"

"Thanks." Philip turned so that one leg was bent on the counter facing Gabriella while the other was still hanging. He then reached up and put his hand on Gabriella's back.

"Do you- do you think that if we would have met before, you would have gone out with me." Gabriella stopped a moment to think before shaking her head no.

"I-not that you're not cute, but I fell in love with Troy the first time I saw him."

"Really?"

"Yea and I was in fourth grade,"

"Damn that's deep. Well then friends and that's it, I won't pretend to get mad around Troy anymore I'll just act normal."

"Its fine I think it's funny,"

"Really? Okay I guess,"

"So where do you live?"

"We live in Pennsylvania."

"That's cool,"

"What's UCLA like?"

"Its fun the people are amazing and so different. I love the variety."

"Yea my school is full of future senators and government people. They're so serious."

"Well they know what they want to do, there's nothing wrong with that." Gabriella stood back and looked at the cabinets she's done.

"We still have so much to clean." She said stepping down from the chair.

"What are we going to tell everyone when they come back?" Sam asked.

"We can just say there was an accident with a blender." Gabriella said throwing her cloths away.

"Well the floor is done…"

"We have to move everything and clean it all so we don't forget anything." Brian said.

"How come this always seems easier when you see it done on TV?" Steve asked while he cleaned off the toaster.

"Because they actually have a cleaning crew to do it," Sam said as she washed the blender.

"Gaby can you wipe those cabinets with these disinfectant wipes?" Adam asked handing Gabriella a packet of wipes.

"Sure, Philip your hand," Gabriella said holding her hand out to Philip who took it and helped her on the chair.

"Whoa why do you guys look like shit?" Kylie asked from her spot at the doorway.

"Well Emma and Brandon had a little accident." Brian said.

"Ha! Little is an understatement, this is massive. You know granny is going to kill all of you for this, well maybe not Gabriella, but still kill."

"Shut up Kylie!" Bristol said

"Well you all could use a good shower or something."

"No shit Sherlock," Philip muttered under his breath which cause Gabriella to giggle.

"I heard that Phil and so you guys know, the guys are back and they're going to be mad but at least they can take over while you guys get…cleaned." Kylie said while walking away laughing.

"If not Joe then David is going to be pissed. We still haven't done the ceiling." Adam said looking up,

"It won't be that bad," Gabriella said with a smile.

"Well aren't you little miss sunshine?" Bristol asked

"Duh," Gabriella said before moving over to the next cabinet.

Everyone continued cleaning until they heard the front door open. Everyone dropped what they were doing and stood and waited. The tension could be cut with a butcher knife.

"Hey guys!? Where is every-" Jordan stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the kitchen.

He looked around at all of the stuff on the ceiling and then at everyone with pink covered clothes.

"What the hell!!?" Jordan yelled looking around.

"What happened?" Joe asked coming in the kitchen.

Everyone dropped their heads down looking at the floor.

"Emma and Brandon made a smoothie," Bella said.

"What?!!" David said as he looked around.

David was going to say something else when he was interrupted by laughter. David and everyone else looked in the direction the laughter was coming from and found Logan Tyler and Troy near tears from laughing. They all leaned on each other to keep from falling on the ground. Soon everyone in the room was laughing at the situation too.

* * *

"You look peaceful," Troy said leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

Gabriella looked up from the bathtub and nodded. She then moved her hands slowly around in the tub moving the bubbles.

"Did you guys finish cleaning the kitchen?"

"Yes we did mommy," Troy said sitting on the floor next to the tub sticking his hand in the water.

"Mommy. I'm going to have to get ready to that huh?"

"Yes you will Ria,"

"Troy,"

"Hmm"

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Oh…" Troy trailed off.

Troy reached further into the water for Gabriella's hand. Once he had it he intertwined their hands and brought it out of the water.

"I want a boy, so I can play basketball with. Though I really want a girl."

"Why?" Gabriella asked with curiosity written on her face.

"Cause then I'll have another you to look at. I can also spoil her like crazy. You know me and Chad were having lunch after a press conference and we went past this baby store and I saw this display of a baby girl's room and…" Troy looked up at Gabriella with a serious face. And held up his other hand and made a small space between his thumb and index finger."I was this close to buying all of it."

Gabriella looked at Troy a moment before bursting into giggles.

"Troy that is so cute you want a girl!"

"What can I say? But I swear I have never seen so much pink in my life. It must be hard for Zeke since their house is like…pink."

"Sharpay does love her pink, she is more excited than me to find out the sex."

"Why?"

"She wants to start making clothes and everything."

"That's nice…"

"What?"

"What, what?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just what you want for your birthday?"

"I don't know Troy…" Troy observed Gabriella for a moment before shaking his head smiling.

"Yes you do, do tell."

"Fine, I want a kitty." Gabriella said to Troy with a shy smile.

Troy looked at Gabriella in shock for a moment before pondering what she just said.

"Let me get this straight. You want a kitty…"

"Troy!" Tyler said running into the bathroom stopping dead in his tracks.

Gabriella slid lower in the tub water her eyes wide. Tyler stood there like a statue his jaw on the ground and not blinking.

"Ty where'd you go?" Logan walked into the bathroom and looked at Tyler before his eyes went to Gabriella eyes wide as watermelons. "Whoa…" Logan said looking at nothing but Gabriella as Tyler was.

"Guys? Why are you in here? You homo lookin'-" Philip stopped dead and looked from Gabriella to the tub then to Gabriella again. "this is better than playboy,"

"GET OUT!!!!!" Troy yelled finally recovering from the shock before moving in front of them though they just stayed.

Gabriella put her hands over her face and couldn't help the thought going through her head.

_I need out of here!

* * *

_Gabriella looked up from her sketchbook out at the sunset. She quickly sketched the sun in between the trees. She lightly outlined the trees.

"Gaby look at my picture."

Gabriella stopped sketching and looked over at Emma's drawing of the sunset. She couldn't help but smile looking at it since the sun had sunglasses and was smiling.

"Wow I'd say your way better than me or Picasso."

"Who's Picasso?"

"He's a very famous artist."

"Wow! But if he's as good as you then I don't think I'm _that_ good."

"You could if you practiced."

"Did you practice?"

"Of course that's the only way you get better,"

"Well I'm going to draw another,"

"Okay you do that."

Gabriella looked at Emma a moment before looking back at her drawing. Gabriella looked out at the sun to see it was lower than before though that was expected. Her eyes watched as the snow fell knowing she'd remember the snow for the rest of her life. After a few moments a cold breeze came through blowing some of Gabriella's pencils and Emma's crayons on the floor of the porch. Gabriella shivered before bending over to help Emma pick up the pencils. Gabriella slid off the couch outside and onto her knees to reach a crayon that slid under the couch.

"Hey!" Gabriella jumped and hit her head on the couch. She groaned before coming from under the couch to see Emma hugging some random guy.

"Gaby this is Josh my future husband."Gabriella looked at Emma a second before smiling at the guy.

"Hi I'm Gabriella."

"Josh, here let me help you." Josh reached his hand out to Gabriella and helped her up.

"Your Troy's girl right?"

"Sure…yea." Gabriella said rubbing her head. "Who are you?"

"I'm Josh I live up the street. My grandmother wanted me to bring some things for Jean." Josh motioned to the stuff in the wagon behind him.

"Nice wagon,"

"One of the things that need returning, can I just take this stuff in?"

"Oh yea sure I guess you can."

"Okay I'll be right back," Gabriella nodded and watched as he left.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Emma asked smiling at the spot he last stood. Gabriella watched her in amusement and laughed before grabbing Emma's waist and putting her on Gabriella's lap once she'd sat down.

"He's okay,"

"Okay? are you serious?!" Emma asked looking at Gabriella in all seriousness.

"Yes I mean he's okay looking but not my type." Emma's jaw dropped at Gabriella's response.

"How can't he be your type?"

"Because…well you'll understand when you're older."

"No explain now."

"Well, you like what you like and just because you like it doesn't mean that someone else likes it."

"So…"

"Just because you like Josh doesn't mean I am going to."

"Well what do you like?"

"I like…Troy."

"Troy's yucky!" Gabriella smiled and laughed.

"Well you may think so but I don't."

"So I'll understand when I'm older?" Emma asked turning back towards the table and finishing her drawing. Gabriella ran her hand through Emma's hair and nodded.

"Yea when you're older."

"What'd I miss?" Josh asked coming through the door and sitting next to Gabriella.

"Nothing really-"

"Gabriella thinks your okay. I still think you're dreamy though…Gabriella said I'll understand why she doesn't think you're dreamy when I'm older." Emma then turned back to her drawing.

"Wow the lady thinks I'm McDreamy and to believe I was going to try out for McSteamy." Gabriella giggled a little.

"Your funny too."

"Another thing I can put on my college application."

"Yea they will find that really impressive."

"So how long are you up here for?"

"Oh just until Friday, I have things I have to do in LA."

"Really? I wish I had things to do around here. I mean you can drive down to town but that's like a day long drive"

"I'm sure there's something to do around here."

"Yea…"

"Gabriella I'm done!" Emma turned around on Gabriella's lap and showed her the picture.

"Wow this is outstanding Emma what is it?"

"It's our family! See it's everyone and that's you and Troy, here's me and Josh see, see?"

"I do see and I have never seen such pretty stick figures." Gabriella said looking at the picture.

"This is really good Em," Josh said looking at how there were stick figures everywhere around the cabin.

"But not as good Gabriella's picture look Josh!" Emma handed Josh a headshot of Emma that Gabriella drew.

"Wow this is good the detail is amazing."

"Thank you it's a secret talent." Josh smiled at Gabriella and nodded.

"Josh you're here!" Philip yelled coming onto the porch. "Gabriella."

"Philip."

"Josh we're going skating you want to join?"

"Of course! You're coming right Gabriella?"

"Yea I've never been ice skating though."

"Its easy trust me!" Emma piped in.

"Well I guess I could pull an Ice Princess"

"Gabi we have no time for you to do…math we're leaving now I just have to get everyone."

"Ok Philip," Gabriella said rolling her eyes. "Emma let's go put our stuff away." Gabriella said closing her sketchbook and putting her pencils back in the pouch.

**Ice Skating Rink**

"Gaby let's go get you some rentals," Sam said linking arms with Gabriella leading her away from the rest of the family who were lacing up.

"I've never really skated before I mean I could fall."

"Gabriella if you fall get back up,"

"But I could fall again."

"I doubt that Troy would let you fall that much,"

"Oh my god what if I fell on my baby?"

"Gabriella chill you won't everything will be find,"

"I still don't know…"

"Everyone is scared their first time, just don't look down."

Gabriella nodded and they waited in line to rent a pair of skates. Once they got to the front of the line they waited for the guy to come back so they could get skates.

"How may I help you?" Gabriella looked up at the teenager with braces and acne standing behind the counter and smiled.

"Can I have a size7…." Gabriella looked at his nametag then at him "Trevor?"

Trevor stared at Gabriella his jaw down for a moment. Sam gave him a look saying 'well?'

"yea…I'll get that." He stood another moment staring at Gabriella before turning to get the skates.

"Here you are," he said when he got back Gabriella nodded and took the skates.

"Wow," Sam said as they headed towards some benches.

"What?"

"Gabriella I don't know if you've realized but you're hot."

"No I'm not, I'm pregnant."

"Who said you can't have a sexy pregnancy?"

"I don't know."

"Well boys around here haven't seen many girls like you come through."

"What am I like?"

"You're this hot Latina big assed brilliant smile…long curly brown hair…cute laugh…sweet…personality. Most around here are blonde and that's it nothing really special about them."

"Well, tell that to the guys back home. Even if they do notice me it doesn't matter, I have my guy. He was there before I looked like this."

"Wow that's good to know, cause you know no matter what Troy's my cousin." Gabriella nodded.

"Here let me help you with your skates."

Sam taught Gabriella how to tie her laces on one foot and let Gabriella do the next one. Once they both had heir skates on they moved towards the rink.

"I don't know Sam I just want to wait here a moment…" Gabriella said looking at the ice skeptically.

"Come on I'll hold your hand." Gabriella looked at the ice before looking at Sam and nodding.

Sam moved onto the ice and turned to Gabriella and took both of her hands and pulled her gently. As soon as both of Gabriella's skates hit the ice her back stiffened and she squeezed Sam's hands.

"No worries I have you."

Gabriella looked down at Sam's feet and noticed the small figure eights she was making. Gabriella looked at her own and couldn't help but laugh. Her feet we're doing anything, but that figure eight. Sam and Gabriella managed to get around the rink once before Gabriella felt two arms around her waist. Gabriella let out a squeal and let go of Sam's hands and touched her stomach, Sam smiled before skating away.

"Hey beautiful," Troy whispered in Gabriella's hair.

"Hi," Troy moved from behind Gabriella so he was in front of her and put his hands on her waist pulling her closer.

"I haven't seen you since…the bathroom." Gabriella made a face before looking at Troy.

"That was too embarrassing."

"Psh it's happened every year. Last year they walked in on Jackie before that they walked in on Bristol."

"So…I'm not the only one?"

"Exactly, but seriously I'm glad you had those bubbles or else we would have had problems."

"I know Troy they wouldn't be alive would they?" Troy smiled and looked at Gabriella.

"Tell me something,"

"What?"

"Anything."

"Like a secret?"

"Yes." Gabriella took a moment to think about it.

"I can draw."

"I knew that…"

"What?!"

"Yea I saw your drawing of me on the plane and it was amazing. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know…it's just something I never thought was important."

"It is important, but…well you have so many talents I wasn't that surprised."

"Tell me something Troy,"

"Like what?"

"A secret,"

"hmm…well let's see? I can play 7 instruments."

"What?!"

"Yea Grandma Jean used to be a music teacher and she has a bunch of old instruments. So she would teach me Jordan Tyler and Logan how to play instruments when we were younger."

"wow, what do you play?"

"I can play the Violin, Cello, Saxophone, Piano, Drums, Guitar, and I can sing."

"Troy Alexander Bolton you jackass! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You never asked," Troy said with a smirk.

"So are you going to write me a song?"

"I always do,"

"Oh really? Who knew the Lakers superstar could write songs. You know when you retire you could become a singer as a backup." Gabriella said smiling up at Troy.

"Nah I don't think so," Gabriella looked at Troy in shock.

"Why not? You could stay in contact with all of your fans and could make new ones."

"When I retire I plan on being married to you, having a basketball team of kids, living in a house, and spending every waking moment with you." Troy said leaning his forehead against hers.

"You mean it?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"No,"

"Then there you go."

Gabriella smiled at Troy before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing Troy. When they pulled apart Gabriella looked at Troy with a serious face.

"Now we're going to have to talk about this _basketball team_ of kids."

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! What'd you get from Santa? Sorry if some of my dividers didn't come up. I hate when that happens. I'm thinking of putting something like txg txg txg to separate the scenes...what do you guys think? Keep going there's more ;) ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ------ ------  
**


	17. Burning Up

***THIS IS YOUR GUIDE TO THE FAMILY…I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO DO THIS EXACTLY BUT JUST TRY AND FOLLOW. THESE NAMES MAY COME UP AGAIN IN LATER CHAPTERS BUT THEY WON'T BE THE SAME PEOPLE UNLESS STATED. THESE NAMES ARE ONLY FOR TROY'S FAMILY AS OF NOW.***

**Grandma Jean + Grandpa Greg**  
**Andrew + **_**Amanda**_– Tyler(21) – Adam(20) – Philip(18) – Hannah(14)  
**Justin + **_**Julia**_ – Joseph(32) – Jordan(29) – Asia(22) – Anya(15)  
**Suzanne + **_**Danny**_ – Steven & Samantha(19) – Sarah(11) – Emma Jean(6)  
**James + **_**Erin**_ – Logan(22) – Bristol, Brian & Bella(20) – Kylie & Kyle(16) – Lilly(8)  
**Jack**_**Lucille**_ – David + _Jackie_ _– Callie(13) – Brandon(5)_- Troy(24)

* * *

_I'm thankful for…__**Y**__ou._

_-Gabriella Montez

* * *

  
_

**No Ones POV**

November 27, 2008

"What are you doing up?" Gabriella looked up from her spot on the couch to see Troy.

She smiled slightly as she looked at him. His hair going different directions, his t-shirt wrinkled from the sleep. His blue plaid pants hanging low showing off his black boxers.

"I wanted to catch up on some reading," Gabriella picked up her textbook and showed Troy the cover.

Troy rolled his eyes before flopping on the couch next to Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and turned so her back was to Troy and continued reading her book.

"Come here," Troy grumbled

Gabriella smiled and scooted back a little before laying down so her head was in Troy's lap. Troy dropped his arm down and rested his hand on Gabriella's stomach. His hand lifted up the fabric of her shirt and then rested on her bare skin. Gabriella giggled a little though never taking her eyes off her book.

"Woman do you know what time it is?"

"Nope…"

"It is 6:49 am"

"That's great…"

"You should be in bed…sleeping. Like everyone else, not sitting here reading a book for a test that isn't until next week." Gabriella put a post it on her page before closing the book and looking at Troy.

"It's on Monday Troy, if you remember that's the day that you leave for three months only coming back so often for a home game. I want to be able to get through this test so I can make it to the airport for your flight which leaves at 11:00. The test starts at 7 and there are 200 questions and most of those are essay. I just want to get through the test so that I can be there on time. I mean what if the plane left before I got there?"

"Sh-h-h" Troy whispered when he saw the tears falling out of the corners of Gabriella's eyes.

"I would never get on that plane whether it was leaving or not."

"Troy-"

"Gabriella there's no way I could do it, so don't worry about that. No plane will be leaving with me on it until your there. So take your time, got it?"

Gabriella nodded, then smiled at Troy.

"So are you going to get me the kitty?"

"Oh yea…the kitty. What kind do you want?"

"I want a white kitty with blue eyes so I can name her ocean." Troy frowned.

"Ocean?" Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"What kind of name is that?"

"Well I got the idea from you actually…"

"How so?" Troy asked interested.

"Well your eyes are blue like the ocean, and if I had a cat with blue eyes like the ocean then whenever I look at her I can think of you. Especially when you're gone."

"Well shouldn't it be a boy then?"

"Nope I still want a girl." Troy shook his head then smiled.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Oh and Troy?"

"Yea…"

"Can you save a kitty? You know one of the kitty's from a shelter who lost their family."

"I'll try…"

"Are you going to sleep Troy?"

"No…"

"Yes you are Wildcat,"

"mhmm…"

"night Troy."

Gabriella shook her head before opening her book again

**9:46 am**

"Bella go get Kylie and tell her to bring her camera." Bristol whispered to her sister.

Bella nodded before quietly running off to get Kylie. Bristol looked at the adorable sight before her. Gabriella had her head on Troy's lap and was facing him slightly. A textbook was laying on her chest still open. Troy had his hand on Gabriella's waist and they looked so cute!

"Oh gosh this is perfect." Kylie said as she started recording the two.

"They are adorable I wish Chris and I had moments like this." Bristol said watching the two.

"Yea but you snore too much for him to stay by you that long." Kylie mumbled.

"Hey!" Bristol said to Kylie before turning to Bella. "do I really snore?"

"Troy if you ever see this video just know that … I have never seen you look so …normal in my life. " Kylie moved the camera so that she was recording her Bristol and Bella.

"And Troy you're going to be a great dad in June." Bella said.

"Yea and then we will have a cousin to shop for." Bristol said smiling.

"So butthead you better call us when our new cousin is born so the family can take a vacation to LA." Kylie said before putting the camera back on Troy and Gabriella.

"Nighty night," She whispered before turning the camera off.

**10:05 am**

Troy slowly started coming out of his slumber and looked down at Gabriella to see her sleeping peacefully. He shook his head when he saw she slept in her glasses again and carefully took them off her face and putting them on the table next to him. Troy looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was time to get something to eat. He carefully lifted Gabriella's head before quietly getting up.

Troy walked to the kitchen and opened a cabinet and got out a bowl. He put it on the little table then moved to the fridge to see if they had any milk. When he finally spotted the milk he grabbed it and closed the fridge when he looked up he jumped slightly when he saw Gabriella standing there.

"Did I wake you up?" Troy asked cursing himself already, though Gabriella shook her head.

"the baby did kind of." Gabriella placed her hand on her stomach before walking over to the table and sitting down.

"Are you hungry?" Gabriella thought about it a moment before shaking her head no.

"Brie you have to eat…"

"I know I will, it's just that my stomach's hurting right now." Troy looked at her a moment before nodding.

Troy put the milk on the table before going to the cabinet to get some Co Co Puffs. When he came back to the table he poured some cereal before pouring the milk. Troy looked around a moment before realizing he forgot a spoon. When Troy got his spoon he came back to the table and sat next to Gabriella.

"Are you sure you don't want any? They are very good."

"I'm sure Troy, can I have a kiss before you start eating?" Gabriella asked shyly.

"Sure…but why before?"

"Because I might throw up from the taste on your lips." Troy smiled and leaned forward placing his hands on Gabriella's thighs and kissing her lips.

"Happy….Thanksgiving." Troy said between kisses.

"Happy Thanksgiving Troy." Gabriella replied before wrapping her right arm around Troy's neck keeping her left hand on her stomach the whole time.

As the kiss deepened and Troy's cereal got soggy people started coming to the kitchen to get food.

"Ew! Come on guys not in the kitchen!" Kyle yelled making the two jump apart though Troy's hands never left Gabriella's thighs.

"Well then come back later kitchen is closed," Troy said glaring at Kyle.

"Come on Troy don't be so hard on your cousin." Jack said walking by patting Troy's back.

"Dad he's annoying!"

"You are too Troy," Sam said as she walked to the fridge.

"Same to you Sam." Troy grumbled before turning back to his cereal.

"Where are the Co Co Puffs?!!" Callie yelled looking in the cereal cabinet.

"Troy has them," Lilly said sitting down at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Thanks Lilly!" Troy said.

Callie came over and shook the box before glaring at Troy.

"You ate all of them!"

"Hey this was my first bowl ask Gabriella."

"Grr."

"Grr to you too."

"What are we making?" Erin asked looking in the fridge.

"Eggs!"

"Pancakes!"

"Sausages!"

"Bacon!!!"

"Omelets!"

"muffins!"

"French toast!!!"

"Well I think we're making everything we have." Suzanne said taking everything out of the fridge and freezer.

"Where are those shake n' bake pancakes?" Lucille asked looking through cabinets.

"They're in the cabinet by the microwave." Jackie said helping Amanda cut fruit.

"Good thing this kitchen is somewhat big or else this would be a fire hazard!" Tyler yelled as he pushed his way to the fridge.

"Where's the orange juice?" he asked once he saw it wasn't in there.

"Over here." Hannah yelled from her spot next to Lilly at the island.

"Who took the milk?" Adam asked looking around.

"Troy!!" Jordan yelled as he stood in between Troy and Gabriella while pouring some milk into a glass before moving out of Adams way.

"Why don't we ever just go out to eat?" Kylie asked to room.

"Because sweetie that requires money and with the economy right now we need to use it wisely. Even this food is pushing it." Erin said getting plastic bowls for the fruit.

"Who wants eggs they're done" one by one people lined up for the eggs.

"There's no bacon!"

"What?!?! I love bacon!" Philip yelled.

"You only like bacon because of that character Beans from Even Stevens." Bella said as she took a seat at the table next to Troy.

"When are the pancakes going to be done?" Joe asked making his way to the stove.

"There is a pile on the island." Jasmine said.

"What the heck I'm like claustrophobic!" Anya yelled pushing her way through the room Asia following.

"Deal with it!!" Logan yelled as he plopped down next to Gabriella his plate high with pancakes and sausages.

"Shut it Logan!" Asia yelled.

"Cool it" Danny said as he moved by.

"Yo Uncle Jack is there a game on tonight?"

"Yea there is guys wanna watch it?!!" Jack asked as he filled his plate.

"Why don't we play a game, we haven't done that yet and Troy is leaving tomorrow!" Steven said.

"We should-" Jack didn't get to finish though since his wife glared at him

"Oh no you are not letting my boys go out there in that cold."

"Oh come on mom!" Troy and David whined.

"No none of you are going out there it is freezing and snowing, a storm is supposed to be coming so no."

"Yes dear," Jack sighed.

Gabriella watched in amusement as the family interacted. Of course all of the smells we're not helping her stomach any. Gabriella excused herself from the table and left the kitchen quickly and ran to the bathroom. Gabriella slammed the door shut before going to the toilet and throwing anything she had into the toilet.

By the time Troy got to the bathroom Gabriella was throwing up again. Troy moved and got behind Gabriella holding her hair back as Bristol had done before. Once Gabriella was sure she was done she stood up and walked to the sink to wash her face.

"You had gone so long without morning sickness I forgot about it."

"Well you guys weren't having breakfast like that either."

"I'm sorry," Troy stood up and moved behind Gabriella.

"It's fine Troy I just…"

"I know Ria it's fine." Troy kissed Gabriella's neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I really am hungry but if I eat something I'm just going to throw it up. I feel like there's this huge knot in my stomach…"

"Babe I wish I could take it away…but you have to eat. My mom won't let you skip a meal, not with her grandchild." Gabriella smiled tiredly.

"I think I'm going to get my book and then go take a nap and see if I feel better." Troy nodded into the mirror then Gabriella left the bathroom to get her book as Troy headed back to the kitchen.

Troy walked over to his mom who was leaning against the counter and eating her bowl of fruit.

"Hey sweetie where's Gabriella?" She asked looking around before looking back at Troy.

"She's going to lay down…she's not feeling well." Lucille made a sad face at her son.

"Well she's pregnant Troy she's going to have those random sicknesses. You think she'll be able to eat dinner tonight?"

"I don't know…"

"Well has she eaten anything….or at least tried to?"

"No she wouldn't eat breakfast she said that her stomach hurt to much." Lucille looked at her son sharply.

"She has to at least try to eat Troy. We can't have her looking like Nicole Richie now can we?" Lucille said putting her fruit down and getting a bowl of fruit.

"I'll go give her this fruit, are you going to come?" Lucille asked raising an eyebrow at Troy.

Troy shook his head no knowing that Gabriella would murder him if he woke him up.

Lucille walked down the hall and opened the door to the room to see Gabriella laying on the bed. Lucille walked over to the bed and sat down on Gabriella's side of the bed and shook her gently.

"Gabriella?"

"hmm?"

"Sweetie get up we need to talk." Gabriella nodded before sitting up and smiling tiredly at Lucille.

"Hi Lucille."

"Hi, Gabriella you can't just skip meals thinking it'll keep you from getting sick. You're going to do that either way. But you really need your three meals a day. Now please try and eat these fruit, nothing heavy?"

Gabriella glanced at the fruit before looking at Lucille smiling.

"I do love strawberries…"

"That's my girl, now once you finish some you can sleep as long as you want. No one will be walking in on you."

"Thanks Lucille,"

**1:15 pm**

Gabriella walked out to the lounge to find Philip watching Love Actually. Gabriella watched the scene as the guy who's name she can never remember went to Wisconsin and met some girls at a bar.

"I absolutely love this movie." Gabriella said bouncing onto the couch next to Philip who rushed to change the channel to ESPN to a basketball game that was on.

"Why'd you do that?" Gabriella asked looking at him.

"I…I was just skimming through the channels really."

"It's okay if you love that movie. I would love for Troy to watch it with me but he refuses every time. The only chick flicks he'll watch with me is She's The Man and Dirty Dancing I still don't get why…" Gabriella said letting her eyes wander back to the game on TV.

"Come on you could have made that!" Gabriella yelled at the TV as the guy missed an easy layup.

"You like sports." Gabriella looked at Philip like he was stupid.

"Helllllllooooo Bolton?" Gabriella said like it was a Duh type of thing.

"Oh right I forgot." Philip picked up the remote again and then flipped the channel back to Love Actually.

Gabriella turned back to him and smiled.

They sat in silence watching the movie until it came to another commercial. Gabriella grabbed a pillow and placed it down next to Philip and turned her body so she was now laying comfortably on the couch still able to watch the movie. She turned on her side resting her hand on her semi swollen stomach.

"I like the relationship of the Politician and the secretary. The little boy and the girl are just adorable also. What about you?" Gabriella looked up at Philip who was nodding.

"I love those too, but I like the one with Kira Knightly and that one guy…it's something that would happen to me. But I like the guy who goes to Wisconsin." Philip said grinning . Gabriella laughed before turning back towards the TV.

"Yea, but isn't it funny how all of the people in the movie know each other somehow?"

"Oh I know I mean what's up with that? It's a small world but not that small."

"I love the secretary's clothes…and that red jacket she's wearing in the last scene. Very nice."

"Oh yea she is hot I mean even though they think she's thick…I like that in a women. Give me some curves."

"You'll find her someday." Gabriella said.

"Yea…do you have a sister?"

"No I wish but I don't so yea…" Gabriella turned back towards the TV as the movie came back on.

By the time the movie was over Gabriella had fallen back to sleep though Phil didn't bother her. He flipped through the channels as Suzanne, Jasmine, Lucille, and Erin came downstairs.

"Hey Phil-" Suzanne started saying.

"S-h-h-h-h" Philip said turning towards them slightly holding his pointer finger to his lips.

They all looked around him to see that Gabriella was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Well we're going to the store so we can start cooking asap. We were hoping the food would last but we seem to have forgotten we're dealing with men, Josh dropped the turkey off and it's on…if it starts burning we'll blame you." Suzanne whispered walking towards the door grabbing her coat as she followed the women outside.

Philip sat there flipping through the channels before deciding he'd watch a game. Kyle came over and joined while they watched. They were really getting into the game by the 2nd quarter and were surprised Gabriella could sleep through all of their noise.

"What are you guys doing?" Kylie asked walking into the lounge and sitting on the couch next to Kyle with Hannah following.

"Guys how insensitive are you can't you Gabriella is sleeping?" Hannah whispered harshly knowing of Gabriella's condition.

"I know that's why I'm trying to be quiet. All of that is Kyle," Phil whispered.

"Kyle you're horrible." Kylie said.

"Hey this isn't all my fault!!" Kyle yelled forgetting about Gabriella all together.

"See you're already yelling," Hannah said glaring at Kyle.

"Oh come off it Hannah Montana!"

"Ugh I hate when you call me that! I hate that little whore and her buck teeth." Hannah said punching Kyle hard in the arm

"How did you go from talking about me to Hannah Montana?" Kyle and Hannah snapped their heads in the direction Gabriella's voice came from.

Gabriella was sitting up smiling at Kyle and Hannah very amused.

"I- we thought you were sleeping."

"That's not possible to do, I was going to wake up anyway. So who are we watching?"

"Now Kylie how come you can't wake up like that? You wake up like Dracula bad breath and all." Kyle said waving his hand in front of his nose.

"Kyle you asshole!!" Kylie said attacking Kyle.

"What it's true!"

"No it's not!"

"Well fuck off Kylie!" Kyle said pushing Kylie onto the couch.

"Hey come on guys cool it!" Philip said

Kylie huffed before slouching back against the couch.

"You guys should really be thankful for each other, instead of always fighting." Gabriella said smiling.

"Sorry," Kyle mumbled

"Sorry," Kylie said also.

"Now we can be a happy family!" Hannah said wrapping her arms around the both.

"As long as Kyle remembers I can do anything he can do better I can do anything better then him" Kylie turned towards Kyle and gave him a smug smile.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"Oh. My. God. I did not just witness that." Gabriella said looking at Kylie and Kyle.

"Yea that song is actually their ringtones for each other," Philip said looking at them

"You're not serious," Gabriella said looking at Philip.

"Watch," Philip leaned forward Kyle's phone off the table and went through his phonebook until he came across Kylie.

When the song started going off Gabriella instantly burst into laughter. Philip soon joined her along with Hannah, though Kylie and Kyle just sat there staring at them like wtf?

"Gabriella!!!!" Gabriella jumped when she heard her named called and looked in the direction the voice came from.

"Gabriella you're up!" Troy said running into the lounge,

Gabriella had her elbow on her knee her chin on her hand. Gabriella looked up at Troy boredom in her eyes as she watched him run over to her.

"What are you- Ahh!!" Gabriella yelled as Troy came over and lifted her up Bridal style. Before rushing off with her.

"What are they going to do? Fuck?" Kyle asked before turning back to the game he was watching before.

Kylie leaned over Hannah and hit him hard on the back of the head.

"OWWWW!!!!"

**With Troy and Gabriella**

"Troy what are you doing?" Gabriella asked as Troy kicked the door open and carried Gabriella to the bed before placing her on the bed before running back and closing the door.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked in amusement.

"I got you something." Troy said pulling a book out of his coat which he never took off.

"Oh a book, Troy you shouldn't have." Gabriella said sarcastically before leaning up and kissing Troy on the lips. "I love it though." Gabriella was going to open the book when Troy placed his hands over hers stopping her.

"You can't open it until later…"

"How much later?"

"like next month…"

"Then why are you giving it to me now?"

"Because I don't want to forget…See you read one passage a day until you reach your surprise. And once you reach it that's when we'll be ready."

"Ready for what?" Gabriella asked skeptically.

"You'll know then." Troy said before kissing Gabriella's nose.

"But can I start now?"

" Nope not until the first of December."

"I still don't get why you didn't just give it to me then…"

"You'll know," Troy took the book out of her hand and put it on the bed." I realized that this is our last day here in the snow. So I think we should spend it the best we can, our last relaxing day for a while and I know you'll need it." Troy said rubbing her arm gently with his hand.

"And what are we going to do? It's thanksgiving Troy."

"Well first you're going to read this."

Troy handed Gabriella an envelope with her name on it. Gabriella took the envelope and opened it carefully. She pulled the contents out and opened the paper.

_What I'm Thankful For_

Gabriella raised an eyebrow at Troy before closing the paper and getting up and grabbing an envelope out of her purse with Troy's name on it.

"Great minds think alike." Gabriella said simply handing it over to him.

"You read yours first." Troy said sitting on the bed next to Gabriella.

"Okay let's see…"

What I'm Thankful For  
For: Gabriella Montez

I'm thankful for the **G**reat times we've had together as friends.

I'm thankful for the more **A**mazing times we've had as a couple.

I'm thankful for my **B**asketball skills.

I'm thankful for my **R**avishing good looks.

I'm thankful for your **I**ntelligence. (Less work for me;)

I'm thankful for the **B**rownies you make for me to Eat.

I'm thankful for **L**ove you give me. (Though I don't deserve it)

I'm thankful for your **L**augh. (It's the highlight of my day)

I'm thankful for **A**ll the years we have to look forward to in the future.

I'm thankful for **YOU**.

xxx Troy

Gabriella looked up at Troy with watery eyes and cupped his face with her left hand before kissing him on the lips.

"You do deserve my love Troy, and my brownies." Gabriella leaned up and kissed him again on the lips before squeezing his hand.

"Now read yours," Gabriella wiped her eyes little before watching him read hers.

_What I'm Thankful For  
For: Troy Bolton _

_I'm thankful for the __**T**__eachers who teach me and those who have taught me new and interesting things._

_I am thankful for all the books I have and those I have yet to __**R**__ead._

_I'm thankful for the __**O**__verflow of love I receive from my friends and family._

_I'm thankful for…__**Y**__ou._

_xxx Gabriella_

"I love you too…" Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella square on the lips.

"And you too," Troy bent over and lifted Gabriella's shirt planting tons of kisses on her stomach causing her to go into a fit of laughter which Troy loved.

"Let's go outside with everyone else." Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand and leading her outside.

* * *

"Troy watch out!!!" Bristol yelled to Troy as him and Gabriella walked outside.

Troy ducked out of the way, but Gabriella didn't react fast enough and was hit square on the cheek with a snowball. Gabriella turned sharply to see Tyler laughing. Gabriella glared at him before bending over and making a snowball and throwing it at Tyler right on his forehead. Troy stood up and laugh at Tyler but stopped when he felt something cold on his neck. Troy turned and saw Gabriella smirking at him before slowly walking backwards.

"What was that for?!"

"For ducking!!!" Gabriella said before running from Troy who was chasing her.

Gabriella ran through the Trees to when Emma, Sarah, Lily and Brandon were playing.

"Gabi! Come see our snowman!!!" Brandon yelled

Gabriella walked over and looked at their snowman and smiled. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her iphone and quickly took a picture and saving it.

"This is really good." Gabriella said looking at it.

"Wanna put the carrot on?" Lilly asked. Gabriella nodded before sticking the Carrot in-between the two black stones.

*CLICK*CLICK*

"What was that?" Callie asked looking around. Gabriella looked around too and thought she saw something moving behind a tree and started slowly walking towards it.

As she got closer Gabriella's hand went to her stomach though she didn't really notice the action. When Gabriella was almost to the certain tree a twig cracked and Gabriella froze and looked down to see if she stepped on the twig but saw nothing but snow. So she continued walking towards the tree and was about to start walking around when two arms wrapped around her waist.

"AHH!!" Gabriella turned around to see Troy standing there and sighed with relief.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Troy said with a grin

"Yes you did you bully,"

"Me? A bully? Never."

"Yea whatever!"

Gabriella started walking back towards the snowman when Tory wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek before lifting her and spinning her around in circles until they were both dizzy and fell to the ground laughing letting the soft snowfall land on their faces.

* * *

**I know I didn't put the dinner in here but...you all know what happens at dinner you pass the turkey! :D but I'm behind on this story so some things are sacrificed. ----- -----V **


	18. I Hate This Part

**No Ones POV**

Los Angeles, CA

December 1, 2008- **10:02 am**

"Shit!"

I ran out the building and down the stairs. I glanced at the clock 10:09. I started sprinting for the parking lot like I was running from a dog, track team did me good. Once I finally got to the parking lot and to my car I noticed Ryan leaning against my truck.

"Bout time you got here." He said walking over to the passenger side as I unlocked the truck.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I got in and started the truck not wasting time and backing up.

"well I thought since I was done with my class I would get a ride with you, only to find myself staying out here another hour."

"I'm sorry there was this really hard question about organs."

"you do realize the plane leaves at like 11:00 right? And Taylor is fucking going crazy cause your phone is off."

"I know I'm sorry!! I just…DAMN!!" Gabriella yelled slamming her hand on the stirring wheel when she saw the traffic on the freeway quickly turning and continuing on the street.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" Ryan yelled holding onto his hat.

"Oh come off it drama queen!" Gabriella said smiling at Ryan.

"You're going mad woman I swear."

"Well I have to see him before they leave okay? I mean Ryan I-I just- what if I missed the plane? I'd-I'd never forgive myself"

"You know Troy couldn't get on a plane without making out with you. I mean a month! You guys can't even go one day without touching or talking to each other. It's like your lost puppies."

"Please Ryan we aren't that bad."

"Have you met you?!!!"

"Yes and I think I'm pretty amazing."

"Aren't we driving a little fast?" Ryan said looking at Gabriella.

"Shut up Ryan! This is serious kind of like life or death."Gabriella said swerving around a car.

"I'm going to die." Ryan whispered grabbing hold of the handle above his head on the passenger side.

"Ryan you are not!!"

"You are going 50 in a 35 zone!!!! ARE YOU MAD?!?!!!?" Ryan said staring at Gabriella with wide eyes.

"No I just have somewhere very important to be!"

"Gabriella it is 10:21 we're never going to make it!!"

"Don't say that Ryan, we don't need negativity right now. "

"Sorry! Hormones I swear…" Ryan mumbled more to himself though Gabriella heard.

"How can you say that Ryan!! I am not hormonal! I am…I don't know but I just have to get to that airport…Shit!!" Gabriella yelled when she was stopped by a red light.

"Gabriella you need to breathe, you can not be stressing out again. You don't know how freaked out I was when you passed out I mean…just deep breaths."

Gabriella took deep breaths as she waited for the light to change. When it changed they continued driving in silence.

"Ryan I just…how would you feel if you knew your boyfriend was going to be leaving for the next 3 months only coming back 2 times and you were going to be late for his plane?" Gabriella looked at Ryan with tears falling down her cheeks. Ryan was going to reply but Gabriella continued "On top of that, he's wanted by every woman that works in that airport and that they all know he's going to be there so they make sure they sign up for that shift. Then when you get there they-they put you through pure hell just to get to that gate even though you have one of those special Lakers passes. That the players give to the people they want at the gate when they leave. But they always find a way…everytime." Gabriella reached up and wiped her eyes.

"Gabs I…I think we'll make it." Gabriella turned and gave Ryan a watery smile.

"That's more like it Ryan."

"Why don't I sleepover later tonight? or the rest of the week?"

"That'd be great Ryan, and we can go find costumes for the Christmas party! Do –do you think I'll be the same size by then?" Gabriella asked with a smiled.

Ryan stared at her for a moment before burst into laughter. Gabriella looked at him and laughed too.

"What?!"

"Gabriella you're still fairly skinny."

"Ryan do you see what I'm wearing?" Ryan looked over Gabriella's outfit before nodding.

"Very nice dress..the cardigan is a nice touch."

"I only wore this because I couldn't fit in my jeans! It's like being on my period just minus the blood!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yea! I'm going to have to wear dresses for a while…"

"Yea and freeze your ass off."

"well I refuse to buy those stretch jeans until I am so big I just can't stand it. So I am going to try and wear all of my dresses." Gabriella flashed a smile at Ryan before looking back at the road.

"Only you would think like that." Ryan said shaking his head.

"I know and that's why you love me Ry. Oh god what time is it!"

"It's 10:45, we're not even at the airport yet-"

"Give me my phone,"

"Gabi I-"

"Give me the damn phone Ryan!!" Ryan nodded and reached into her purse and handed her, her iphone.

Gabriella looked from her phone to the road and back again as she dialed.

"I'm not going to try him because I know he has turned off his phone ahead of time like I told him…"

Gabriella waited while the phone rang and was greeted by a frantic Sharpay.

"Gabriella where are you?!?!!"

"I – I don't think we'll make it Shar we're only just getting on Century Boulevard."

"You can still make Gabs."

"but I have to park and-"

"Gabriella Anne Montez I refuse to let Troy get on that plane with a frown on his face so you drive and no excuses!" Sharpay hung up before Gabriella could say anything.

"Do you see a spot? Gabriella asked once they reached the parking lot.

"Um…over there!" Ryan said pointing towards an open spot.

Gabriella pulled into the spot and grabbed her purse and then got out of the truck and grabbed Ryans hand pulling him towards the airport. They ran in the doors and up the escalator once they got to the floor Gabriella looked at the huge board with all of the departure times and found the flight was taking off in 10 minutes. Gabriella pulled Ryan towards security where stage one of her headache ready to happen.

"Told you the women would be working," Gabriella whispered to Ryan.

"Boarding pass." The security guard said with a smile. Ryan hand her his Lakers pass and she nodded and let him pass.

"Boarding pass." She said now with a smug smile. Gabriella showed her, her Lakers pass.

"I'm sorry but this looks fake…"

"Listen I don't have time for this."Gabriella glared at the girl who just rolled her eyes.

"Fine go," Gabriella ran down to the walk-through and took off her shoes and threw her bag and shoes in a bin and walked through the detector. It beeped.

"Go again." The guard said smiling.

"Call Sharpay and get the gate." Gabriella told Ryan who nodded and called Sharpay.

"Where are you?! We can't hold the plane much longer!" Sharpay yelled.

"Gabi is stuck in security."

"I swear they do that to her any time she's not with Troy already…"

"Wait she's through. What's the Gate? "

"H9, hurry I'll stall."

"Wait!" but Ryan was too late Sharpay had already hung up.

"I swear there will be a letter coming here when I'm done with all this. This is absolutely too much movement for morning! I mean airports are huge and I don't know where the fuck gate H9 is!!!"

"Hormones?" Ryan asked gently.

"hell yea! What are you standing here for? Come on!!!" Gabriella grabbed Ryan's arm and they sped towards wherever gate H9 was.

"H9 should be this….ooo," Ryan looking the way the arrow was pointing straight into a crowded hallway even though halls in a airport are huge.

"This will be fun….come oon!" Gabriella grabbed Ryan's arm and pushed through the people.

Ryan took the roll of saying excuse me as they moved through since Gabriella was plowing through.

"I knew this would happen Ryan, I mean it always does. I hate college and their stupid entrance exams and all that shit."

"Gabriella there are children around." Gabriella stopped and turned to Ryan with a watery smile.

"Well Ryan I'm a little on the frustrated side okay? I'm sorry, god." Gabriella turned around dropping Ryan's arm and continuing through the crowd. Ryan moved forward and wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders bringing her close, he looked down at her and noticed the slight frown and her hand rubbing her stomach gently.

"Gabriella Troy isn't going to get on that plane even if they dragged him. They wouldn't dare make him get on the plane since they know he won't be able to focus if he doesn't get to say goodbye to you soooo you can't lose. Besides we don't need you stressing out my little niece." Ryan said poking her stomach.

"How do you know if it's a girl?"

"A hunch really."

"Well I don't care I'll love him or her." Gabriella said smiling up at Ryan. "Ryan I'm sorry for getting hormonal,"

"It's no problem I understand hun."

"So they really won't start the plane without me?"

"Of course sweetie." Ryan leaned down and kissed the top of Gabriella's head.

"Well aren't I special?"

"Of course Sunshine."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as they continued to the gate.

"H1…H2…H3…H4….H5….Where's 6, 7, 8, 9?" Gabriella looked around a moment.

"This is ridiculous, I've been in the airport millions of times and yet I can't find anything when I need to." Gabriella said looking around.

"Downstairs!" Gabriella looked and saw stairs then leaned up and kissed Ryan.

"Ryan you're brilliant I love you!! AH!!!!" Gabriella didn't even bother with the escalator and just ran down the stairs.

Gabriella got to the bottom of the stairs and started walking backwards watching Ryan

"GO!!!" Gabriella nodded before turning around and sprinting.

Gabriella eventually dropped her purse knowing Ryan would get it. When Gabriella got to the gate she instantly saw Troy and he turned around and caught her in his arms just in time. Gabriella buried her head in the crook of his neck and just breathed him in.

"Oh my god I thought you would leave, I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't know the test would take so damn long and I can't tell you the traffic and the fucking security and-"

Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips shutting her up. Gabriella deepen the kiss before pulling away tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey don't cry, smile for me?" Gabriella smiled though tears were still coming from her eyes.

"I told you last week I would never leave without you and I meant it." Troy slowly brought Gabriella back to the ground.

"I thought you were being sarcastic…" Gabriella said shyly gazing up at Troy.

"Never," Troy brushed a hair out of her face, "Hope you didn't go through too much getting here."

"You know I did! Those fucking women security guards are going to get a fucking piece of my mind and I can blame it on the hormones even though it's the fucking truth." Gabriella said frowning.

Troy laughed and shook his head.

"forget about them and get that frown off your gorgeous face, they're just jealous. You know that."

"I know," Gabriella looked at the gate door then at Troy tears welling in her eyes. "Well I guess you have to go…"

"Yea…we're behind schedule…"

"I'm sorry see this is all my fault!"

"No it's mine, I'm the one who wouldn't move." Troy said smiling.

"Oh…well kiss me."

"When?" Gabriella gave Troy a look,

"Now?"

"right now."

"okay." Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella again. When they pulled apart Gabriella smiled.'

"don't forget we're talking on webcam." Gabriella said walking Troy towards the gate.

"I won't as long as you won't."

"I won't, Ryan's going to sleepover and keep me company so that'll be fun."

"Sounds fun, and promise me you'll be an angel while I'm gone."

"Am I ever anything else?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"Nah you're not…I love you."

"I love you too," Gabriella kissed Troy again unconsciously placing her hand back on her stomach.

Troy looked down when they pulled apart and put his hand over Gabriella's .

"I love this one too." Troy leaned down for one more kissed before leaning back and winking at Gabriella before walking through the doors.

When the doors finally closed Gabriella walked over to Ryan and grabbed her purse. Gabriella walked around the connected chairs to the window and sat down next to Taylor.

"I miss Chad…." She said looking out the window at their plane.

"I miss Troy…."

"we're pathetic…they haven't even taken off and we're already missing them." Taylor said glancing at Gabriella.

"Oh please that means we love them."

"I know but I hate this part you know."

"Yea I know I hate it too."

"So are you going to the hospital?"

"Yea I have to be there at 12:30..."

"Well that gives you an hour and a half. You go home and get some rest, I know you were stressing to get here."

"Yea…I won't be doing that again since now I really know that the plane won't take off without me," Gabriella said smiling at Taylor.

"Aren't you just special," Taylor wrapped her arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "Come on lets go," Gabriella nodded an stood up with Taylor.

"Corbin come on," Taylor said holding her hand out to Corbin who was looking out the window.

**Gabriellas POV**

I drove into the parking structure of our apartment and parked in a spot in the second row. I turned off my truck, grabbed my purse and got out. I locked my truck and started walking towards the parking lot doors to the building. When I reached the open space between the first and second rows I stopped when I heard a second pair of feet walking. There was one more step before there was silence. I wrapped my arms around my waist looking around the structure, scared out my mind. I took a deep breath before running to the elevator.

When I got to my apartment I made sure to lock the door before going to the bedroom and sitting on the bed. I am freaking out for no reason, there was no one out there.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

I jumped and strained my neck to look down the hall at the front door. I slowly stood up placing my hand on my stomach.

"Who is it?"

"Brian," I sighed with relief and opened the door.

"Hey, come on in." Brian smiled slightly and walked into the family room.

"Are you okay? You look a little…pale"

"Yea I'm fine just…tired" Brian nodded before smiling.

"I'm going to Germany!"

"What?!"

"Yea for our Political Science class we're going to a conference. But that's not why I'm here."

"Oh there's more news."

"Yea, see Miranda is ready to pop I was wondering-"

"If I would check on her?"

"Yea, could you? I don't trust some of the people in this building." _No kidding_

"Sure just tell her to call me and I'll help her out and if she gives birth…I'll call you." Brian smiled before giving me a long hug.

"Thank you so much Gabriella you're a saint."

"So I've heard."

"Thanks I really need to get back upstairs and start packing, I'll see you next year?" I nodded and followed him to the door then locking it behind him.

**The Hospital**

"Gabi!" I looked up to see Kirsten and ran over and gave her a hug.

"Oh my gosh I love your outfit Kirsten."

"Thank you."

Kirsten had on yellow skinny jeans and red flower print top with red heels and a green clutch.

"Did…did you get your nose pierced?" I asked looking at her closer.

"Ah! I know I hung out with all of my friends from home and we got bored."

"It looks nice on you!"

"I also got 5 tattoos!"

"Oh god! Where?"

She smiled and turned slightly lifting up her hair to reveal half heart behind her left ear. Then moved some of her bracelets to show a butterfly on her wrist. She pointed to her foot and I saw a star on her right foot.

"Then I have lips on my butt and wings on my back."

"you are a rebel." I muttered as we got on the elevator.

"Well I don't think I would be as cool if I were normal."

"Your hair is curly…I like it like that."

"I'm sure you do…you inspired it." Kirsten flashed me a smile as we got off the elevator and went to the locker room.

"AHHH!!! Where have you two been!?! I have been waiting! You got your nose pierced, and Gabi you're getting huge!! AHH I've missed you guys so damn much!!" Emily said wrapping her arms around me and Kirsten.

"Em it was only a week…" Kirsten said pulling away.

"And a day!!"

"You must have been bored." I said going to my locker and putting my bag in.

"I was! Do you know how boring Nevada can be? I mean not Las Vegas I mean an actual desert part of it? Ugh!! I am so glad to be back."

"we have that relate group don't we?" I asked putting my shirt over my head.

"Yea and we're going to be the only two since Veronica requested it."

"What joy," I muttered sliding my Nikes on.

"You look uncomfortable." Kirsten said looking at me.

"This shirt is too tight!"

"Your stomach is showing a little, I never noticed how small you were…"

"Not there! Here!" I made a motion over my breast which sent Emily and Kirsten into hysterics.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I mean they've been hurting but this is torture! I really need new scrubs…" I said trying to pull the shirt away from me so it would maybe I don't know…stretch.

"Come on Gabi you'll have to suck it up we need to go." Em said pulling me out the locker room followed by Kirsten.

"Gabriella!!" I looked over to see Kelly behind the desk holding the phone out.

"There's a call for you." I waved by to Kirsten as she got on the elevator and Emily followed me to the desk and started talking to Kelly while I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Nothing

"Helllo?"

Nothing.

"Good-bye…" I hung up.

"It must have been the wrong number…"

"Yoo-whoo!" me and Emily groaned while Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Veronica." Emily grumbled.

"You two are supposed to be in Relate…and right now you're real late so move!" Veronica said pointing towards the stairs.

"But we can take the elevator." Veronica raised her eyebrow and looked at the elevator and back at us.

"looks like you missed it, here is your box." Veronica shoved the box at me and I winced taking an intake of breath since an edge went to my stomach.

Veronica smirked at me before walking away her heels clacking against the floor the whole time.

"Do you think she wears Prada?" Emily asked turning to me totally serious. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the stairs.

"I don't think she's paid that much Em."

"Well maybe it's knock-off," she mumbled which made me laugh.

"Here give me that," She reached out for the box which I gave to her willingly .

"that really hurt," I whispered putting my hand under my shirt and rubbing my stomach.

"the bitch will rot for all her wrong…"

"Yea hopefully…"

"I bet she'll get coal for Christmas," Emily said

"where do you come up with this stuff?"

"It's a gift"

**R.E.L.A.T.E.**

"So today we are talking about…" I turned to look at the board to see which thing Veronica gave us.

"Dating an older guy…" I said awkwardly I turned back to the group and smiled.

"You should be good at this one considering you are dating an older guy." One of the girls said.

"Yea…I'm sure that's why I was chosen to lead this one." I mumbled looking at Emily who shrugged.

I stood up and walked into the center of our circle and leaned again my desk.

"Okay so are there any questions you guys have looking at your brochures now?" I asked looking around. A girl in the back with long brown curls raised her hand.

"Yea?"

"In here it says that it's against the law for a teenager to have sexual intercourse with anyone the age of 18 and up. Where you ever scared of this fact considering you most likely apply to this."

_Whoa wasn't expecting that one…_

"umm…" I looked at Emily but she only shrugged.

"Well you see I…no?"

"That sounded more like a question to me." Another girl who reminded me of Sharpay piped in.

"Well I-"

"How do you expect us to be honest with you if you aren't with us?" Another girl asked.

I took a deep breath.

"Well in most of those cases it's the parent that files the lawsuit against the older participant. Honestly my first time I was 16 a Junior like you guys and yea Troy was 20-"

"does this mean that troy is a sex offender?"

I frowned suddenly feeling awkward and bit my lip. Troy was technically but I would never see it that way.

"Yes, but you shouldn't use my relationship as an example okay? I I've known Troy forever, we were best friends first. And sure we messed up legally but…"

"You love each other." The girl who originally asked the question said.

"yea, I guess I'm not the best person to be doing this actually…" I bit my lip and looked at the brochure subconsciously placing my hand on my stomach.

"Another thing on here is risk of pregnancy…" the mini-Sharpay said with a warm smile.

"yea it says that 1 out of 12 girls become pregnant each year. Many babies born to teen mom are fathered by men who are 20 or older. And he may not stick around once the child is born. And most end up taking care of the baby themselves."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Can you be honest with us again?" a new girl asked,

"Sure,"

"Are-are you pregnant?"

"We won't tell, you know what is said in relate stays in relate…" another new girl said.

"well, uh kind of…" _wait who said that?!?!_

"AH!!!" the mini-Sharpay squealed.

"this is amazing! How far along are you?" another girl asked

I looked around the group to see that everyone had genuine smiles on their faces. I think I'm starting to like group.

**The Apartment – 8:30 pm**

I called Ryan when I got off and told him to come over whenever he has a key. I am absolutely tired and have a headache that I can't take an aspirin for. My feet are hurting from walking from room to room all day. I walked back to the bedroom and pulled up the door before crashing on the bed. I think I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

*BANG*

I jumped up almost instantly from the crash. I looked around and squinted at the clock and saw it was 11:30. I frowned wondering what it was. I sat up holding my head since my headache was still there and I am still wearing the clothes I was earlier. I stood up and walked to the door quietly peeking my head out. I walked down the short hall to the family room to see someone leaning over some things on the ground.

"Ryan?" I asked a little unsure.

"Gabs what have I told you about leaving your bag by the door?" he scolded turning to look at me I frowned rubbed my eye with my hand.

"Sorry I forgot." I mumbled bending over to help pick up his stuff.

"No it's fine I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" Ryan asked.

"Uh yea sure, but it's no-"

"Yo!! Anyone there?" me and Ryan looked at each other then looked around the room.

"Over here! The computer!!"

"Chad," Ryan whispered standing up and walking over to computer. I rolled my eyes and put the things on the table before walking into the kitchen which was connected to the den.

"Hey Gabi!" I looked over at the cam and waved before turning to the fridge.

"How are things in Houston?" Ryan asked.

"Pretty good you guys going to watch the game tomorrow?"

"Of course! Hey I'm going to finish getting my stuff, why don't we let them talk."

"Okay, Hoops!!" there was movement and soon Troy was on the screen I slowly walked over and sat down once Ryan left.

"Hey Brie, were you sleeping?" I put my hand over my eyes and nodded.

"Ryan woke me up…"

"Remind me to slap him later."

"It's fine so how was your flight?" I looked up at the screen and smiled at Troy.

"it was good I just wish I had you to room with and not Chad." Troy said rolling his eyes, then a pillow came flying at Troy's head.

"Hey!!" Troy yelled turning around.

"Chad don't hurt my guy," I said laughing, before yawning though Troy turned around right when I was closing my mouth.

"Hey why don't we talk tomorrow."

"No I want to talk to you." I whined running a hand through my hair.

"Hey weren't you wearing that earlier?" Troy asked.

"Yea I never changed when I got home I pretty much was a dead girl walking…" I smiled.

"Well curfew is coming and-"

"Aw that's so cute you guys still have curfew like you did in high school." I gushed smiling.

"Hey! That's not funny Ria!" Troy said pointing at the camera.

"I know I'm sorry Troy,"

"But seriously you need your rest,"

"No Troy I'm fine," I said through a yawn.

"Yeah sure you are."

"Night Troy,"

"Hey did you read you poem today?"

"Oh that's right! Did you want me to get the book?"

"No read it yourself, Night Gabriella,"

"Night Troy,"

"I love you,"

"I love you more," I blew a kiss at the camera and Troy sent one back.

I turned off the computer and walked back to the bedroom before watching Ryan in amusment as he got comfortable in the bed. I changed into one of Troy's t-shirts before crawling into bed with the book.

"Hey what's that?"

"Just a book that Troy got me…it's supposed to lead up to something but I don't know yet. So I am to read one of these poems that Troy wrote evidently everyday until I reach my surprise."

"Oh cool."

Ryan went into the bathroom and I grabbed Troy's pillow and put it behind me as I opened the book and read the first poem.

_If I had one wish.  
If one desire could come true.  
If I had one wish.  
My wish would be you._

_If I could choose.  
I would stay in your arms forever.  
Our hearts would fuse.  
And our love would become an endeavor._

_I would wish for you to stay with me.  
For you to be my love.  
You would be my hearts key.  
Forever my angel, my dove._

_Forever is a long time.  
To require in a single command.  
I will write our love in a rhyme.  
For it would be my demand._

_I would ask of this.  
Only with your permission.  
Lost in a kiss.  
Our love is my ambition._

_So I wished upon the star.  
The star that reminded me most of you.  
My actions seemed bizarre.  
But this wish I had to pursue._

_If I had one wish.  
My wish would be you.  
And since I made that wish.  
My wish has come true..._

I smiled and closed the book and snuggled up with the pillow.

"Night Ryan!" I yelled out and didn't hear much of a reply through the door of the bathroom and as I thought about the poem a tear rolled down my cheek.

This is going to be a hard couple of weeks.

* * *

**i found the poem on google but we can pretend that Troy wrote it k? K. and this is your very late christmas gift three chapters!! the airport scene is just what i sometimes go through at airports like being in such a rush i don't know where i'm going even though i'm at airports all the time. and secrity can be a pain no joke, i know it's their job but still....  
**

**anyway Sunday i was at the store and was reading M and J-14 and well i was very disgusted kind of. they wrote really negative things about Vanessa and her relationship with Zac. i used to like reading those magazines since they were always positive about really anyone they wrote about but that just brought it down. the only positive was something like 'we hope she stays in there' so yea. that's like 12$ i won't be spending for the next few months. ): **

**well i have ideas coming up for this and i promise to update more i was just distracted with the holiday. i have 100+ people who have me on alert and at least 10 people who review every chapter. I LOVE YOU ALL!!! even if you don't review i hope you do at least once in the story i would love your imput. but still i'm fine with it. **

**if you have any ideas for things to go on for Gabriella let me know in Review or PM so yea.**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	19. A Million Miles Away

December 3, 2008

"Hello?" I said to my cell phone that was lying lazily on my face.

"Hey babe, were you resting?"

"Not for you," I said sitting up and looking over at the clock. 12:54 pm

"So you where, I can call back later."

"No! Talk with me."

"No you should rest."

"I had to get up anyways so I'd rather you wake me up than Ryan."

"How are things there?" I got up and walked to the dresser and brushed through my hair finding my bangs in my hair.

"Things are good, it's lonely without you though. I mean by the time you see me I'm going to be so big you may walk past me."

"Gabriella please you're most likely more gorgeous than I remember." I smirked a little

"So I wasn't gorgeous before…?"

"I never said that," I couldn't help but laugh at the panic in Troy's voice.

"I was only teasing Troy,"

"Oh good, so how's pregnancy going." I rolled my eyes and walked to my closet.

"Well do you want all of the details?"

"Yes even the gross ones since I'm not there to hear about them."

"Well I kept throwing up yesterday I'm actually scared to eat. Ryan had to turn up the volume on the tv so I could hear the game from the hall bathroom, it was actually kind of funny. But as soon as that game was over I just passed out so I've been sleeping since 11 yesterday."

"I'm sorry you weren't feeling well."

"I know..I didn't have my hair holder." I said with a pout as if he could see.

"I know I miss my job." I smiled and continued to look at my dresses to see which one would be good to wear.

"Well it'll be there for you when we have our second child."

"Oh so you're planning ahead."

"Yes of course you know me always being prepared."

"That's why I'm dating you."

"Yes Troy because without some type of order you'd be lost."

"I know and I'd a mess…" I laughed and reached for a brown dress and then moved to get some shoes.

"so what are you boys up to?"

"Ah, nothing really we are just chilin', I have an interview with ESPN later. They're going to have one of their people following us on season it's like a look at the Lakers or something."

"Well it better not be a girl, that has a crush on you." I said walking into the bathroom after placing my clothes on the bed then plugging up the flat iron.

"I think they are sending this new girl."

"Well she can not come in your room if I find out she was in there it will be the death of you." I said smiling.

"Good thing that won't be happening, you know Taylor said the same thing when Chad told her."

"We are best friends Troy I mean we do think alike."

"Yea I forget that little detail some times."

"You're getting old on me Bolton," I put the phone down and clicked speaker and started straitening my hair.

"No way Brie if anything you're getting old Miss my birthday is in 11 days."

"Shut up! This is going to be the first year in 4 years that I have a birthday and we don't… well you know."

"Wait who said that we wouldn't…you know."

"Oh I just figured that you'd be too tired."

"I'm never too tired."

"Okay Troy."

"Are you going to watch our hour special on ESPN?"

"Oh yea Shar is entertaining tonight so that will be fun."

"Am I on speaker?"

"Yea, can you not hear me well?"

"It's fine, are you doing your hair?"

"yes Troy."

"Why?"

"Cause my curls looked like shit."

"Ria come on."

"Troy I am on a timeline don't distract me."

"You act like I'm in the room,"

"Yea well I am wearing your shirt so sorry if I forgot," Troy laughed which made me smile

"Yea my clothes do have that effect on women," I could tell Troy was grinning .

"And what women have your clothes been on exactly?"

"None but you, I was just saying Ria."

"I know Tr-" I turned my head towards the opened door of the bathroom when I heard the buzz of the bell at the front door.

I put the flat iron down and picked up the phone taking it off speaker.

"Listen Troy I have to get ready and you're slowing me down." I said walking into the bedroom as the buzzard buzzed again.

"Okay Gabriella I have to go anyways, I'll call you later."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too bye."

"bye." I hung up the phone and put it on the charger before walking in the hall when the buzzard buzzed for the 3rd time.

"Hello?"

"Hey can you let me in? I'm in 2b and I left my key." I hesitated a moment before hitting the unlock button and then walking into the bedroom taking Troy's shirt off and throwing it on the bed.

I walked to the full length mirror in the corner and put the brown dress on having a little trouble getting it to zip over my stomach. I seriously never realized how skinny I was until now. I mean I have a big ass but this is something totally different. I went to my closet to find a sweater to wear over it when there was a knock on the door. I walked out of the closet slowly and walked to the hall, I paused at the door and looked out the peep hole and saw no one.

"Who is it?"

"Miranda, I'm Brian's fiancé." I released the breath I don't remember holding and opened the door.

"Hi, come in." I opened the door for her to come through.

"Thanks, I had this craving and as you know Brian isn't here and I was wondering if you have peanut butter?" I smiled and walked to the kitchen.

Miranda followed me and stood by the table as I grabbed a chair and stood on top reaching for the peanut butter.

"Troy always puts this stuff on the top shelves cause he thinks I'll eat all of it. That boy loves his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." I got off the chair and handed the peanut butter to Miranda.

"thank you so much! I was craving this- I'll get you another one I swear." I shook my head.

"No it's nothing I'll buy another one." I leaned against the counter and placed my hand on my stomach and smiled at her. She looked at me a moment before smiling, I noticed where she was looking and dropped my hand.

"So just remember if you need anything I am here for you and if you go into labor call me." I said walking to the door.

"I will thanks again for the peanut butter." She glanced at my stomach once more before walking out the door.

I watched her get into the elevator before closing the door and leaning against it sighing. I shook my head and walked back to the closet and grabbed a brown white and pink flower sweater and put it on with my flats and grabbed my purse and phone I looked in the mirror at my hair again. _I'm going to need a haircut_. I walked to the door and locked it behind me before walking to the elevator. When I got to the parking lot I walked towards row 2. Once again when I got to the middle between row 1 and 2 I heard something fall, I looked around twisting Troy's class ring around my finger. I quickly walked to my truck and got out of there as fast as I could.

**UCLA Library**

"Hey Gabi," I looked up from my book and saw Tyler standing over me.

"Hey Ty, what's up?"

"Nothing, we haven't hung out in a while and I thought I'd say hi." Tyler said taking a seat next to me.

"Aw, I'm sorry I've been…busy. How was your thanksgiving?"

"It was good I stayed here and caught up on work though so that sucked."

"Ty you know if you needed help I would help you."

"I know but I never see you anymore and you're always rushing out of class."

"It's fine Ty, but if you want help over break I could help you catch up."

"really? That'd mean a lot Gabs I'll call you because I have to go…but I'll see you at your party." Tyler reached over and gave me a hug and then left through the rows of books.

As I stared at the rows of books I remembered this time in high school when….

_Flashback_

_I walked into the library during lunch and saw all of the students that were in here today. With exams coming up though I'm not really surprised. I looked up and down the rows until I came to a section in the back. I know this may sound really nerdy but I've been reading all of the books in the library I mean in each row and everything I am currently on the last row by the window and I'll be on the middle column by next year. I squatted down and was careful that my light pink flowy skirt was down and looked through the books until I came to the one I was looking for. I flipped the book over and started reading the back cover when I felt someone lift me by the waist and sat me on the window sill. _

"_Troy!" I scolded hitting him on the chest._

"_Hey I was just trying to surprise you." He said smiling at me._

"_People are watching." I said looking at some of the juniors sitting at a table that was in view of where we currently are._

"_I know and don't care, I saw you in this skirt that could easily fly up and this little t-shirt is a little too see through for me." Troy whispered putting his hand under my shirt _

"_Troy not here," I looked around and looked at the table again to see some of the girls look away quickly._

"_Take a chance and not a book," Troy said taking the book out of my hand and then leaning in and kissing me._

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I let my fingers play with the hair on the back of Troy's head. We broke apart a moment and looked at each other, Troy lifted me up and turned me so my back was now against the bookcase, I smiled before leaning in again. I tugged at Troy's hair a little just to tease him since I know it drives him crazy, Troy squeezed my butt in response. I broke away and laugh._

"_Okay Wildcat that's enough for today."_

"_Please Brie I was just getting into it," He groaned placing his forehead against mine._

"_No Troy if you're going to be in a library it's to prep for the SATs this year."_

"_Gabi!" _

"_Let me down Troy," I leaned down and kissed his cheek. He rolled his eyes releasing my legs from his grasp. _

"_So does that mean that we can continue…later?" Troy whispered huskily in my ear._

"_Maybe," I whispered as Troy's hands wandered to my butt._

"_So that is a yes? Study session at my place?"_

"_Of course Wildcat,"_

"_And you know my parents have that party thingy tonight," I smiled and kissed troy on the lips before turning from his grasp and grabbed my book and walked towards the main walkway but stopped and turned towards the table that had multiplied in size._

"_You know if you want to look at something a picture would entertain you longer." I smiled before turning and grabbing Troy's hand._

"_You know she's right ladies." Troy smiled and winked at them before I tugged him away._

"_You're terrible you know that." I said leaning against Troy as we interlaced our fingers._

"_I saw an opportunity and took it, you didn't deny it,"_

"_I was in a state of shock,"_

"_Well at least I can check one more thing off my list of things to do senior year."_

"_Oh really and what's that?"_

"_Making out in a library," I couldn't help but laugh._

_Fin_

"Gabriella," I snapped my eyes away from the row to see Emily standing on the other side of the table.

"Hey,"

"What were you staring at?"

"Nothing I was just thinking, what's up?"

"Oh nothing just wondering if you wanted to get some food at the café?"

"No I'm not hungry I want to finish reading this book on organs," Em frowned.

"Why?"

"Well there was this one question on the test that was about organs and I just want to refresh on them."

"do you want me to get you something?" just the thought made me feel a little nauseous.

"No I'll get something later,"

"Okay see ya," I nodded and then turned back to my book.

**Baylor Casa- 6:30pm**

I parked my truck in the driveway next to Taylors and opened my door to get out. I kicked off my flats and carried them in my hands along with my Louis Vuitton bag, keys and a bottled water. I stepped on the drive with my bare feet and closed the door locking it behind me. I walked to the front door and rung the doorbell. I scratched my head as I waited and fixed the loose ponytail my hair was in.

"Gabi you're here!" Zeke said opening the door. I nodded and walked inside handing him my shoes. He smiled and put them in the closet.

"Are you okay?" Zeke asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh yea, I'm just tired from being at the campus all day, and I super hungry like starving so I hope you have food." I gazed up at Zeke who had a huge grin on his face.

"I'm a chef Gabriella I always have food."

"Gabriella Anne Montez!! Where have you been E! News is about to come on and then at 8 the ESPN special is coming on." Sharpay linked arms with me as we walking to their entertainment room. " we also need to get some sketches started for you, this dress is going to bust."

"Hello to you too Shar," I said as I sat down next to Ryan on the couch.

"Shar leave Gabriella alone, she's going through the stage where she doesn't want to admit she's going to be wear maternity clothes soon." Taylor said smiling at me.

"Shut up Taylor I know I may need it eventually but today isn't that day."

"Gabriella you're going on 13 weeks of pregnancy! You're going to be noticeable to others besides us by 15."

"really?"

"Yea!!" Taylor and Sharpay said in unison. Ryan laughed, I glared at him and he stopped.

"E! is on," Ryan said changing the subject, I rolled my eyes and looked at the TV.

"Today on E! News." Ryan started off saying before the lineup was said. " Brittany's new album Circus, how is it doing on sales after one day on the market? What did some celebs do over Thanksgiving? What will be the trends going on this Christmas season? And ladies, who is this girl walking behind a smiling Troy Bolton?"

"Oh great another stalker of Troy's." Sharpay said rolling her eyes before picking up a file and filing her nails.

"I'll be right back," I said standing up, everyone looked at me.

"Bathroom." I said simply before heading towards the hall.

"Hey Gabs can you check on Ashley? She has a slight fever and should be resting!" Sharpay yelled, I nodded and headed upstairs to use that bathroom.

I decided to check on Ashley first since her room came up sooner. I walked inside and over to her little bed where she was curled up covers kicked off. I sat on the edge of the bed and gently pushed her hair off her face. I rubbed my thumb on her forehead over the frown lines on her face. I frowned when she started to whimper covering her ears.

"Mommy," I looked towards the door and stood up to get Sharpay.

"Mommy!!" I looked back at her a moment then went back to the bed.

She is now sitting up with her hands over her ears and tears rolling down her cheeks. I sat on the edge of the bed seriously freaking out. I mean I was just watching her and I didn't do anything and she just freaked out.

"Ashley sweetie it's okay." I looked towards the open door then back at her.

"I vant mommy!" she said coughing out her words.

"SHAR!!!!" I watched her in a state of slight shock and stood up when Sharpay came running through the door instantly wrapping her arms around Ashley once she reached the bed.

"Sweetie it's okay, I've got you. Zeke go get that prescription the doctor gave her." Zeke nodded and ran from the room.

I backed into the corner and watched as Sharpay calmed Ashley down holding her tightly. Zeke came back in seconds with the medicine and kneeled down next to bed and handed Shar the medicine which she gave Ashley. _I'm never going to be able to do this_. I thought before running out of the room towards the bathroom before throwing up.

"Hey are you okay?" I looked up from the toilet to see Zeke standing in the doorway, I was able to shake my head before leaning over and hurling again.

"Alright I got you," Zeke said before pulling my hair back and rubbing my back. sure it wasn't the same as Troy but I'll take what I can get.

"Zeke I'm- oh Gabi," I heard Sharpay saying from the door.

"Hey I got this just take her downstairs we can watch her better," I guessing Sharpay nodded before heading downstairs.

Once I finally was able to stop puking I flushed the toilet but stayed leaning against the toilet.

"Are you good?"

"Yea," I whispered nodding.

"Do you know why you started…"

"I guess cause I started freaking out about how I'm never going to be able to that like you and Shar."

"Do what?"

"Take care of my baby like you and Shar take care of Ashley." I said turning towards Zeke who was laughing.

"we didn't know how to do any of that at first, it kind of just came to us after the first few times something like that happened."

"Really?"

"Yea and you'll be a great mom Gabriella just know that. I'm going downstairs and get you something to eat." I nodded and watched as he walked away.

I turned my head towards the tub that had toys in it. I picked up a light pink ducky and smiled.

"I wish Troy was here." I whispered to no one special.

8:00 pm

"Hey there curious people of earth, I am Eric Myers and I am taking you on an inside look of the Lakers this season. From the locker room to the court back to the hotel rooms and just out and about. Tonight though you will be seeing one of the interviews I am having with Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth, the captain and his co-captain. But they are also best friends and have been since preschool. On the court their teammates have often said that they think they can read each other's minds they're so in sink. Here is our first interview."

The TV flashes pictures of Troy and Chad on the plane and in the airport, in the pool, in the hotel room and on the court before showing them in a room with three chairs that makes it look 2 against 1.

Eric Myers: Hey guys thanks for doing this interview with me.

Troy Bolton: No problem man.

Chad Danforth: We're glad to do this.

EM: So I've been hearing that the Lakers, a big time basketball team have a strict curfew. Is this true?

TB: Well yea it, it is.

EM: What is the curfew?

CD: We all have the general curfew of 11, but since Troy is captain his is 10:30. He stays up until 11 all the time though.

TB: Dude?! (Troy glared at Chad)

CD: It is true though!

EM: Why do you have an earlier curfew?

TB: Well I usually have to get up at 5:30 and I meet Coach in the lobby. He gets in his rental and starts driving a mile and half with me running on the side of the car-

EM: Wait you wake up and have to run?

TB: Yea and through the season the running distance gets longer until I'm running about 7 miles in the end.

EM: 7 miles?!!

TB: Yes, but by the end I hardly even realize I've been running that much. I love to work out and be fit so it's not that hard for me. I don't really run a full 7 miles one way though, it's really 3 ½ one way and 3 ½ back to the hotel and that's 7 in the end.

EM: Why do you have to run all of this?

TB: Because I'm captain.

CD: It's worst when we loose a game though, because we all have to get up and run.

EM: Wow so it's simply to make Troy tougher in most cases and punish at the same time.

TB: Yea pretty much.

CD: But I remember this one time in high school it was our Sophomore year and we lost terribly to the Riverside Ravens. (Chad looked over at Troy who just shook his head)

TB: That was torture, maybe even abuse.

EM: What happened?

CD: Well we lost like really lost.

TB: They won with 110-

CD: We only had 28.

EM: Ouch!

TB: I know but my dad-

CD: Coach was pissed.

TB: No that has to be an understatement.

CD: Well he had all of us come to the school on Saturday and get on the school bus. We're driving until we come to this Welcome to Albuquerque sign.

TB: I never looked at one of those signs again.

CD: Me neither, but Coach made us get out of the bus and he told us to start running and not to stop until we saw another sign like that.

TB: I never realized how big Albuquerque was until that moment.

CD: I cried by the end of it.

TB: I think everyone was crying. But we never lost like that again.

"_I remember that, I cried every time I moved," Zeke said and Sharpay kissed the side of his face._

EM: Tough love huh?

CD: You could say that.

EM: So let's talk about how it is to be you guys. Troy what is one thing you think when you think of Chad? (Troy looked over at Chad before looking back at Eric)

TB: I think basketball.

EM: Why?

TB: In high school he always had a basketball with him, but basketball is his life. He talks about it all the time he knows everything about it. It's kind of freaky.

"_Don't I know it," Taylor mumbled._

EM: Chad what do you think when you think of Troy?

CD: Ladies man.

EM: Why?

CD: He's always been the one with girls around him. Even in middle school girls often wanted him to come over, and go to dances together. Freshman year he got a lot of friends who were girls and older, they often talked to him because of his eyes so I've heard.(Chad rolled his eyes) But Sophomore year is when he had his big growth spur and grew to 6 feet and wasn't done but girls wanted to be around him. They would have me give notes to him and Troy was a good sport about them. He wouldn't get involved with the girls but he would be their friend even though he knew they liked him. So all through high school and even now ladies throw themselves at him…I find it funny.

EM: So you've always been a ladies man? (Eric said turning his attention to a very red Troy)

TB: Um, I guess.

CD: He's being modest.

EM: You can be truthful.

TB: Sure why not, let's say I just have a lot of girls who… have taken interest…in…me?

_Everyone laughed at Troy's awkwardness._

CD: Nice,

TB: What? (Chad just shook his head at Troy)

EM: So you both special person in your lives, Chad your wife Troy your girlfriend, why don't you two describe them. (Chad and Troy looked at each other before looking at Eric)

TB & CD: Smart.

EM: Was that some of the famous mind reading we just saw?

CD: It's true they really are but I guess why not?

EM: Well let's test this then, Troy how would Chad describe Taylor. (Troy looked at Chad a moment then back at Eric)

TB: She's his other half, his better half. She's everything he's not and he often wonders why she's there when he comes home. But she's nice, funny, beautiful, patient and brought the second most important thing to him in this world. I think that sums it up really.

EM: Okay fair enough Chad describe Gabriella for Troy.

CD: Do I have to?

EM: It's only fair.

CD: Well she's his best friend, and the one person he cares more about than himself.

EM: Is that all?

CD: Well Troy is very private, and I respect that.

EM: You're a good friend. So let's see if we can do one more thing before our first hour is up. Troy what's Chad's favorite food?

TB: Chicken.

EM: Chad what's Troy's?

CD: Gabriella's brownies.

EM: Really?

TB: They are the best admit it Chad.

CD: They are pretty damn good.

EM: What was your favorite subject in school?

TB & CD: Gym.

EM: Oh right dumb question.


	20. If I Were A Boy

**You all wanted this chapter, well here you go.**

* * *

December 10, 2008

"What are you doing?" I looked up from my spot behind the desk at Emily.

"Hun why are you crying?" I shook my head and wiped my eyes.

"It's nothing I'm just in serious pain."

"Like cramps?" Emily asked slowly coming around and pulling a chair up next to me.

"No, worst." I whispered frowning leaning forward.

"Really?"

"You know how on Saw they do cruel ungodly things to people?"

"Yea…"

"well it feel likes something is in between my legs and is pushing them apart until…they break off."

"Ooo that sounds painful." I looked up from under the hair in my hair and glared.

"Ya think?" Emily looked a little taken aback for a second before recovering.

"Well will you be okay today?"

"Yea I'll be fine,"

Emily stared at me a moment as I wiped my eyes again though tears just kept falling.

"Are you sure that's why you're crying?" I looked at her before shrugging.

"Well it's just- it's just that Troy."

"What about Troy?" I opened my mouth to reply when Veronica came walking up to us.

"There you two are."

"Yes Veronica?" Emily asked with a fake smile.

"You two are on nurse duty."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so." She glared at me before continuing. "Well anywho, your room assignments are on the board and the nurse will watch outside the room as you work. Bye," she flashed up a sickly smile before walking off.

"Bitch, we'll talk later." I nodded and watched as she walked away. I wiped my eyes before standing up and walking over to the board and grabbing a clipboard.

* * *

I walked into the room to see a very pale man sitting on a chair, he looked around 50 but considering how pale he is I can't tell. Never the less I put a huge smile on my face even though I was in physical and emotional pain.

"Hi I'm Gabriella and I'm a intern here. No need to be alarmed a nurse is watching outside." I made a motion to the window that Nurse Abel was looking through. This guy didn't even seem to notice the motion. _Weird_.

"Well let's see why are you here today…" I looked at his charts for a moment before looking back at him.

"Just some shots so this will be very quick," I started preparing the needle.

We learned how to do this whole process during an extra course this summer. I have done one of these about 40 times. Still no complaints. I walked over and pulled up a stool and brought the little rolling table with me. I opened a wipe and waited as he rolled up his sleeve.

"Okay so why don't you tell me something," I said distracting him.

"You're very beautiful." I paused a moment as I wiped a spot on his arm.

"Uh, thank you." I have never had anyone say something like that.

"I really mean it, you're the most beautiful-"

"All done," I said quickly placing a band aid over the spot and quickly standing up.

I hope it was my imagination but I swear I felt his hand graze my thigh. I threw away the wipes and such and turned to see him slowly rolling his sleeve down.

"Well I am done here. And you are free to go." I didn't even wait for a reply I just left.

"Finally we have time to talk, so what is going on with Troy."

"Nothing most likely it's just been weird."

"How so?"

"Well we haven't talked since last week Thursday-"

"Thursday?!"

"Yea…" I replied hesitantly.

"You two can't even last 30 minutes without talking usually."

"I know, maybe he is just busy…"

"Hopefully."

"Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so, you and Troy have something totally different."

"Then why do I have this feeling like he…I don't know."

"It's fine Gabi, just call him."

"I did that this morning right before he normally goes on a run. No answer."

"Why don't you talk to Taylor about it, she can ask Chad."

"No it's most likely nothing."

"Gabriella you're pregnant and hormonal, that's one thing. But you're also a girl who is dating the sexiest man alive 3rd year going."

"I just I don't know, I don't know what to do."

"I think you need to try and talk to him again."

"yea but I hate not talking to him."

"Well he is a huge part of your life Gabs, I mean he's been there forever. Of course you're going to feel like crap not talking to him for like 5 days."

"Your right it's just I can't think of, maybe I am overreacting. Have you ever gone this long without talking to Michael?"

"Yea sure," I nodded and looked at my plate. "When we were fighting." I looked up at her with a blank look.

* * *

December 12, 2008

I pulled a box out of my truck and put it on the roof before leaning forward and grabbing another. I heard a door close in the distance and looked out my window and listened before grabbing the box and placing it on top of the other box. I closed the door and moved to the front and leaned over the seat for my bag but popped back up when I saw something move behind the truck. I stared at the window a moment before grabbing my purse and closing/locking the door. I reached up for the boxes and slowly walked over to the elevator.

*CLICK*CLICK*

I stopped and looked around, this is seriously bugging me. I quickly moved over to the elevator and punched in the code before going up. Once on our floor I placed the boxes on the floor and unlocked the door once I found my keys. When the door unlocked I kicked the boxes inside lightly then pushed it up behind me.

"Gabriella," Someone whispered, I jumped and turned around.

I re-opened the door and looked in the hall hesitantly_. I am losing my mind_. I closed the door and locked it twice. I looked around the apartment a moment before sighing and kicking the boxes to the bedroom.

When I got there I striped down to my underwear and tank top.

*CLICK*

I crawled into bed and put the boxes on Troy's side of the bed and started going through things for the Christmas party. When I came across the mistletoe I thought of kissing which lead to kissing Troy which leads to Troy in general. I quickly wiped a tear away but found it useless and ended up crying so much I had to get up and take my contacts out. When I came back to the bed I grabbed my phone and sped dialed Troy.

"_Yo, this is Troy I can't make it to my phone so leave a message_."

*BEEP*

I held my breath and pushed end on my phone before throwing it on the bed. I grabbed Troy's pillow and breathed the light sent that was left. I closed my eyes as tears rolled down my cheeks at rapid speeds. I know Troy is most likely doing some press or photo shoots or something. I just wish he was here with me right now at this very moment.

*TAP*TAP*

I looked up at the window for a moment. _It's just the wind Gabriella nothing less nothing more_. I hate being alone I am too freaked out lately to deal with this silence which is killing me. I miss Troy's smell, his smile, laugh, eyes, face, hands, ears, everything. Times like this make me really hate basketball.

* * *

December 13, 2008

I am currently sitting on the couch reading _Pride and the Prejudice_ for the thousandth time. Troy left a _message_ earlier saying he'd be here for my party. I kind of want to avoid it, I hate these silent fights we seem to have every so often. One of us gets quiet and shady to the other and then when we confront it that leads to a fight.

"Hello," I looked up and gave a small smile to Ryan.

"Hi,"

"I got your birthday gift and it will be the best one." He came and sat down next to me on the couch.

"I can't wait to open it."

"So I know I should have asked before but I just remembered, how was thanksgiving dinner for you and Troy. I know you told his family."

"Yea, well his grandfather was mad, but we got in a food fight so I don't think Troy thought about it too much."

"Food fight?" Ryan said giving me a disgusted look, I laughed before nodding.

"Yea see Troy's cousin Kyle said 'you knocked her up?' and his twin Kylie was like 'shut-up' and flicked some turkey at him though he moved so it hit Anya who didn't like that and well it got out of hand quickly,"

"On thanksgiving?"

"On thanksgiving."

"I never want to meet Troy's family, well maybe at the wedding. Though even that I'm not going to look forward to. I mean what if they ruin my scenery? I will die."

"Me and Troy aren't getting married Ryan, we're not ready." I said my eyes never leaving my book.

"What? Since when?"

"I've just- I realized it's not that important, we're having a kid that I feel we're never going to be ready for. With me having school, and then this kid, Troy always being gone, I'll never be able to worry about a wedding at the same time. Over this whole silent treatment I realize that maybe in the perfect world we'd be planning our wedding. But this baby feels like it was a sign for us to wait until things die way down, which will never happen as long as Troy is Troy Bolton. Maybe we're supposed to stay right where we are."

"What?!! Give me this." Ryan snatched my book out of my hands and threw it behind him.

"Hey! I was reading that!!!"

"What are you on?! Where is this coming from?!"

"Ryan I don't know! I have a thousand things on my mind right now!" I stood up instantly feeling angry and defensive. "I have a Christmas party at a hospital to help plan, a Harvard conference thing, exams right after that! My best friend is getting her vowels renewed and I am the damn maid of honor. I'm going to be huge any day now and then I'll have to deal with the press and women calling me a slut and whore and acting like Troy had nothing to do with me becoming pregnant. Oh! And a boyfriend who is never home because he's Troy fucking Bolton who is a fucking god to everyone on this damn planet! On top of all of that I have a mother who I haven't talked to in two months and that is fucking hard especially when this is one of the things that brings you and your mother closer. This is supposed to be leading to some of the happiest days of my life though I feel like it's ruining it! I have hormones like crazy fuck, I hate being alone right now because I'm scared. Scared for the baby, scared for me. I cry myself to sleep Ryan! I don't know what I'm doing and Troy always knows how to make everything easier. But he's not here right now Ryan and I can't change that." I put a hand over my face though continued talking before Ryan could even try.

"I-I can't ask him to just quit, he loves it and everyone would hate me if he quit to spend time with his kid considering I'm not family-you know what Ryan I can't do this, just go." I covered my mouth and ran back to the bedroom.

Once there I flew myself on the bed and cried my eyes out. A few minutes later I heard Ryan come inside and close the door before coming to the bed and pulling me into his arms.

December 14, 2008

**No Ones POV**

Gabriella socialized with everyone at the party though the one she wanted wasn't there yet. Didn't even call to say he was getting on the play. Hell she doesn't even know if he really booked a ticket. Those thoughts all running in the back of her mind, as she sat with Taylor in the family room.

"Troy's here."Sharpay said standing up and walking towards the door to meet Zeke.

Gabriella stood up and slowly walked to the threshold of the family room to the main hall. Gabriella tried to perk up so that everyone in the room wouldn't notice her negative mood. But that was something she couldn't hide. She had slight bags under her eyes and pale skin from staying up all night crying. She leaned against the wall and placed her hand on her stomach watching Troy's every move. Somewhere deep, deep inside she was experiencing major butterflies. Though, this emotion couldn't show on her face, not even her eyes. To be truthful Gabriella was pissed and wanted the floor to fall under Troy's feet. Of course you would never be able to tell if she was thinking this because of the hormones or not but she sure was thinking it. Even though it was painful she pasted a smile on her face. When Troy reached her he studied her quickly noticing the damage, pain and tears before smiling awkwardly and leaning down to kiss her on….

The cheek.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered in her ear before moving to say hi to others in the room.

Only 3 noticed the tears well in her eyes almost instantly after seeing they were downgraded to the cheek. Gabriella turned the corner and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Taylor followed Gabriella until the door was slammed in her face and locked too.

"Gabriella! Come on open up!" when she got no respond she decided to walk to the kitchen where a livid Sharpay was pacing with a very concerned looking…Ryan.

" What the hell was that?!?!"Sharpay yelled slamming her hands down on the counter.

"I don't know," Taylor said with a distant voice.

"What do you mean you don't know?! Your damn husband is that jackasses best friend, has Chad said anything?!"

"No Shar okay?! He hasn't said anything was different."

"Then what the hell was that? Why was he only kissing her on the cheek?"

"Maybe he didn't want to make a show out of it."

"Taylor don't cover for him,"

"What Sharpay? What do you want me to say? I don't know Troy's hormonal patterns! You went out with him why don't you tell me?"

"Don't start Taylor that was a long time ago!"

"Whatever, he's being a lunkhead again."

"Troy has never been like this, what is he cheating on her or something?"

"I don't think so, Chad would have said."

"Well maybe something happened."

"I don't know, he's been ignoring her."

"Well do you find time to talk to Chad?"

"Everyday," Taylor admitted looking down.

Little did they know Gabriella was leaning against the wall outside the kitchen and after hearing the option of cheating ran towards a guest bedroom on the bottom level slamming the door shut.

"You two know this is something they have to fix right?" Ryan said speaking for the first time.

"It's her damn birthday, she was crying when she got here because her mother didn't even try and contact her. Now she's crying because her boyfriend/baby daddy hasn't said more than 2 words to her…literally." Sharpay said before walking back out to the party.

"I'm sure Troy has a good reason…" Taylor said more to herself than Ryan.

"What if…he's having second thoughts about the baby. Gabriella was having major one's yesterday."

"I hope not. They're made for each other. I always thought me and Chad would quit before them. But we have to stay positive… for Gabriella." Taylor squeezed Ryan's shoulder before walking out to the party too.

**Gabriellas POV**

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

"If it's Taylor, Sharpay or Ryan go away!!" I yelled towards the door.

The door cracked open a little and I watched in patience as a small white kitty came through and hesitantly walked over to her. When she got close I noticed something hanging in her mouth.

"Hey girl what do you have here?" I picked her up and pulled a diamond bracelet from her mouth. (pictures on page)

I gasped placing a hand over my mouth.

"It looks better on." I looked over and saw Troy standing at the door slowly walking over."Well I hope it looks better on at least."

"Troy I- I love the gifts but- we, we haven't talked in a week and well don't you think we need to talk about this?" I said looking at Troy who pulled up a chair and sat across from me.

"Yea I know," I stared at him then at the kitty.

"I'll name her Ocean, maybe I can talk to her sometimes." I reached over and played with her hair.

"Listen I'm sorry okay, I've just been…busy."

"Doing what Troy?"

"Stuff Gabriella."

"You could at least ask how my day was or something…Chad calls Taylor."

"That's what this is about?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Well yea, this is a different last year for me Troy I mean I'm fucking pregnant with your kid. You would think that would make you call me every free moment you had."

"I was busy every second Gabriella, I'm sorry I was getting things done for here and there. I forgot."

"Troy it just feels like you're mad at me for something."

"I'm…I'm not mad."

"Then what is it Troy? Cause this is killing me inside."

"It's nothing!" I looked at him in shock for a moment before he put his head in his hands. "I just have a few things on my mind okay?"

"Well I do too Troy if you haven't noticed! It's my birthday and I don't feel very special right now."

"I know I've been a jackass towards you but nothing is wrong, I promise."

"Yea, and the next thing you'll tell me is that your phone is broken."

"Well no, but I did forget my charger." Troy said looking at me.

"you couldn't call from the hotel?"

"I- I didn't think of that…."

"Or webcam?"

"I forgot to set it up…"

"Troy I can only find out so many things from watching you play. What you're thinking isn't one of them. So you left your charger?"

"Yes,"

"Yea I'm sure you did Troy."

"I had to buy another."

"that's why you couldn't pick up?"

"It was on silent damn it! Stop acting like I've done something so wrong!"

"You have Troy!! You haven't called me but once in the past week and that was a message Troy. Are you avoiding me?"

"No I've just been thinking about how things are going to be so…different-"

"Well I know that we're not ready Troy! It's pretty damn obvious, we didn't want this."

"Gabriella I want the kid it's just….going take a while to get used to. Soon it's going to be right there all the time."

"I know Troy, it was easier to deal when I was not noticeable at all right? But now it's getting to where if I go outside the press will most likely start wondering."

"I never said-"

"Then you're going to start getting sick of me right? This is just the start, by this time next month you'll be with another girl right?"

"What the hell Gabriella do you really think I'm that kind of guy?"

"I don't know Troy! I have so many thoughts at this moment I couldn't tell you!"

"This is crazy,"

"No this is life Troy! This is the life I'm going to have to deal with-"

"I have to deal with it too,"

"Oh yea poor Troy he's going to have to marry the tramp that's pregnant because she's having his kid but he's going to be a sexy daddy. You know since he really isn't married we can still try and get with him."

"Oh shut up!" Troy stood up and walked towards the door.

"It's true Troy, that's not all they're going to say either. If things keep going how they were last week we won't make it! Then that will be six years down the drain Troy. That's exactly what is going to happen Troy!" I yelled at him as hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

"That's not going to happen okay?" he turned around and faced me.

"Really Troy because I have this pit feeling-"

"Well fuck it." I played more with Ocean before letting her hop off the bed and stroll away. I played with the bracelet

"Troy?"

"Yea," Troy said with a sigh.

"Do you think we need a break or to just break up?"

* * *

**Answer Gabriella's question in review. **_Do we need a break or to just break up?_** Tell me what should happen. You of course are getting a preview if you review like always. The picture of the cat and bracelet will be on my page. Please review THIS chapter! it's easier to send Previews. **

**The Golden Globes are tomorrow and I just can't wait!!! Zac will be hot as usual I hope. And did you all hear that they're thinking of having Vanessa play Leah in Twilight?! I know I'd see the movie. I didn't see the first one and yea I'll catch it on TV maybe. **

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	21. Did It Cross Your Mind

**you all were so sad about the last chapter! i am sorry people just wanted a fight so i gave. no worries though everything will work out hopefully. did everyone see the Golden Globes?....yes....yes? well....................did you also happen to come across Zac's hickey?!?!!?!!!!!!!!!!! haha well it really looks like a hickey. i was shocked personally...i guess him and Vanessa had to wait in that limo a long time huh?**

* * *

December 14, 2008

"What?!"

"You heard me Troy."

"I heard you, but are you serious!?" Troy moved to the door and let Ocean prance out the door before slamming it shut.

"Yes Troy, we have to do something about this."

"About what Gabriella?"

"Us! Our relationship! This baby damn it!!" I said standing up and storming over to Troy." I am so not scared of him right now…must be the hormones.

"Gabriella this isn't that big of a deal,"

"Yes it is Troy, to me!!!!" I tried to look at him but I had so many tears in my eyes that it was rather difficult.

I place my right hand on my forehead catching my breath placing my left on my stomach. I let my right hand run through my hair until my forearm was resting on my forehead and my hand clutched my hair. Even though I tried to calm myself a sob released from my mouth. I felt my legs go numb beneath me but as always not even a second late two arms wrapped around me slowly guiding me to the floor before wrapping tightly around me. I wrapped my right arm around his neck pulled him as close as possible and he did the same.

I stayed in his arms and just cried for what felt like years. I felt safe and protected though. I didn't make a show out of it when I felt tears on my shoulder and he didn't complain about his shirt. Sure this is one of our weaker moments with each other. Troy doesn't cry, like really he never does. Water up sure, when he laughs hard but other than that hardly ever. So for Troy to actually cry means a lot, the fact that he feels comfortable to cry around me is special.

At this moment I feel ten thousand times closer to Troy than I do on a normal day. We were holding onto each other for dear life and hid ourselves from the world. To tell you the truth this makes my birthday worth everything since this proves that we are comfortable and connected. In this together and so much more.

Once we calmed down a bit the sun was surely setting and the party would be at an end soon. I pulled away from Troy and looked at him as a single tear rolled down his handsome face. I leaned forward and kissed it before it fell. I let my lips linger there for a moment before pulling back and looking him in the eyes.

"I don't want to fight Troy."

"I know Brie but you're right-"

"No Troy I'm delusional and naïve and totally hormonal right now. Don't pay attention to what I say." I pleaded with him hoping he'd forget my statement I said while in the moment.

"Gabriella," _No._

"We have to think about this-" _Shut Up!!!_

"You were right-" _I LIED!!!!!!_

"We aren't going to make it if we're not both on the same page-" _Fuck the page!_

"I don't want to breakup but…" _Troy don't please I'm stupid…_

"I think…." _I love you Troy_

"We need to seriously have a …" _I couldn't deal with even a-_

"Break."

December 16, 2008

I went through the channels again for the 20th time I swear. Every 7 out of ten I saw was on commercial. The 2 out of ten were about to go on commercial, 1 out of ten were just coming on from commercial. Yes I am that bored. I have a boyfriend I could call but he's in Chicago at the moment freezing his ass off for the rest of the week. Lord knows what him and Chad are up to, they always get in trouble in Chicago for some strange reason.

Ocean is currently with Ryan because she needs a litter dish desperately and Ryan feels that she should be there to help pick the perfect one for her personality. He also felt he should be there with her since he'll be changing her litter at least twice a day since I can't. (Cat shit and pregnant women just don't mix, but now that I've met my Ocean I love her, and can't give her back.) I just agreed and went back to my couch.

I am currently wearing some sweatpants and one of Troy's old Redhawks sweatshirts. My hair currently has a mind of it's own considering it's going wild. I haven't really done much to it but put it in a high ponytail. Though that ponytail has now moved down to my neck loosely.

I'm slouching on the couch with my feet on the table in front of me occasionally wiggling my toes through my socks. I think this is my moment of weight gain. I seriously am sitting here watching _SpongeBob_ surrounded by…food. I'm talking everything in the fridge freezer cabinets and even Troy's peanut butter. I'm not depressed or anything it's just that I have nothing to do. I'm 20 years old and can't find anything to do with myself. I don't know what to do with myself truthfully.

Me and my boyfriend of like six years are on break. School is on break until January 7, 2009. I don't have to go to the hospital but a few times until then. I have to go on Wednesday and on Friday and Christmas for the Christmas party. Then I have to go next year but that calendar hasn't been posted yet. I don't have like a real job or anything to go to. I guess I could go visit Sharpay at the store but that includes getting up, I could go and get some food from Zeke and simply pig out on free food that's good. But even though that's tempting I still have a bag of Doritos to get through.

I considered reading something but I don't feel like getting up and finding a book to read. This sucks….i need something entertaining to do but can't think of anything. I could watch _The Notebook_ but I don't feel like getting up and finding the dvd. God I'm getting lazy! Troy would die watching me right now I mean he can't stand when I lay around doing nothing. He's a real…work out/health freak. God if he could see this food.

I sighed and picked up the remote again flipping through again. You can only handle so much SpongeBob before you just get a tad bit annoyed. Wait why am I watching SpongeBob period? Mom always said that shows like that are what is making kids of this new generation so lazy. Mom.

God why does she have to be so damn stubborn? Well I guess I know where I get that trait from. She could have called though. I mean just sucked it up and picked it up and called. Hell I would have been happy with a message just saying Happy Birthday. You know the day I gave birth to you, or am I officially disowned. I bet she went running to Abuela and told her I turned into a whore or something. Well I can't say what she's doing. She already shocked the shit out of me when she told me to get rid of _my_ baby.

I wonder who the babies going to look like. She'll most likely have amazing blue eyes and…well I actually haven't gotten much further than that. I really want a girl, but a boy would be wonderful too. He could be my little man while Troy is my man. Or maybe I just want both so then I won't have this tug a war.

I'm bored and well that means I should look at Sharpay's sketches for our dresses in the wedding. And sadly it's a short dress, my ankles will be swollen by then. I guess I'll be fine but they'll be so much damn standing ugh I can feel the pain now. I know I'll be crying for Taylor and Chad but I'll be crying mostly for my poor feet.

I reached over and picked up my Seventeen magazine and decided to read the Beyoncé article. I started flipping through then looked back at the place on the couch where I picked it up. I saw the book Troy gave me I smiled slightly and threw the magazine somewhere that way and went to today.

_In the movie of our life,  
starring you and me.  
Hollywood is in for a treat,  
wait until they see._

_The stage is all ours,  
so let's put on a good show.  
We act these roles so well,  
but they will never know._

_Shakespeare seems out of date,  
Romeo and Juliet got old.  
Baby they have nothing on us,  
so let our story be told._

_We write romance scenes,  
like forever had no end.  
It all comes so natural,  
with an amazing girlfriend._

_We've only gotten started,  
the end is far from now.  
Nothing can break us up,  
not even a broken vow._

_People watch the notebook,  
is that all Hollywood's got?  
Girl, you and me alone,  
make those scenes look hot._

_They'll write a story one day,  
and a movie to go with it.  
Just get us to act it out,  
It would be the greatest hit._

_We may never be Hollywood's hottest,  
Brad and Angelina will be in the past.  
It will last as long as their careers,  
but baby you and I will forever last. _

Troy is such a dork! I couldn't help but laugh I mean come on who could be better than Brad and Angelina? I mean Brad is sexy and Angelina is just this superwoman…now how the hell did she have twins then turned around and was a stick? I wonder if she really even carried them. Was she eating, what's her secret? Did she even carry them a full 9 months? To have her trainer.

I then flipped to yesterday the fifteenth.

_My clumsy heart has two left feet  
It always trips when I see you  
It starts to race and skip a beat  
My clumsy heart has two left feet  
It's starting now to feel the heat  
Because of all the things you do  
My clumsy heart has two left feet  
It always trips when I see you_

I stared at the page before rolling my eyes and laughing, Troy is so…gosh! On to the….my birthday. I hesitated slightly when turning the page back but finally did.

_A Birthday wish for my special love,  
Message sent by the purest dove.  
Wishing you happiness and success,  
With eternal love, I must profess._

_I celebrate your birth today,  
A gorgeous princess you always portray.  
Best friends and lovers all in one,  
We always have the greatest fun._

_I only wish the best for you,  
New experiences we will always pursue.  
On this special birthday, I'll hold you tight,  
As our flames of love, begin to ignite._

_**So I couldn't just write one, you're special so here's numero dos.**_

_My love for you, shall never pause,  
Strong and determined with all our flaws.  
It endures and doesn't judge,  
Never holds a lasting grudge._

_Generous, loyal, always kind,  
To your outer layer blind.  
Surely, opposite of rude,  
My beating heart I must include._

_On your birthday, my love for you,  
From the clouds, a perfect view.  
Moments, memories, a year gone by,  
I'm here for you, don't you cry._

_My love for you, lives by the truth,  
Always keeps me, in my youth.  
When it sees, our trust and hope,  
It climbs and conquers any slope._

I stared at the page re-reading the poems with silent tears cascading down my face. Why the hell didn't I read this? This would have boosted my spirit and I wouldn't have suggested that gosh damn break. This is bullshit! I hate my damn big mouth!!!! I leaned over and grabbed a pillow hiding under a bag of Cheetos and putting it over my face. I took a deep breath before screaming into it and kicking my legs up and down.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

December 17, 2008

I FINALLY got my new scrubs!!!!

I mean I feel so much more comfortable I can move!!! I can breathe!!!! My boobs are free!!! Well for now anyways.

"Are you ready for group?" Emily asked walking into the meeting room and sitting down next to me grabbing her packet and flipping through.

"No! We have to talk about sex and all of that awkward shit." I looked back down writing something down on the paper, Emily looked at me with her eyebrow raised slightly. I looked up slowly at her from under hair. I pushed a piece of hair out of my hair and looked at her confused.

"What?"

"How can you be awkward about sex? You the best example of sex!!"

"Oh shut up!" I rolled my eyes looking back at the packet.

"I'm serious, you're pregnant so I think you should be the one telling about their first time."

"The sheet says we both have to tell."

"fine you go first."

"Oldest first." I said with a smirk.

"Your name is longer." I looked at her with a what the hell look but she just smiled and looked at her packet as the girls came in.

The mini Sharpay came in first, I learned her name is Jessie. A girl with long Juliet type hair's name is really Juliet so I guess that really fits. (The rest of the girls I say you all can make them look however you'd like I don't care get creative;)

"Okay you guys we're going to talk about today…" I got up and walked to the whiteboard in the back of the room and wrote in big letters

**S.E.X.**

"Oh god," Jasmine whispered putting her hands over her eyes like I was showing a video or something.

"Oh come on it's not that bad, well maybe for me and Em since we have to tell you about our first times..ugh!"

"You didn't have to tell them that part!" Emily hissed at me. I smiled and then stood at my end of the long brown table.

"First off how many of you have had…sex?"

I will say I was shocked when the whole group raised their hand even Juliet raised her hand. I know I was being stereotypical but still…I guess I was in her spot a while ago though. Well I still am.

"Wow well it's fine if you haven't, that's most likely better. Are any of you who are still virgins waiting until marriage?" I looked around and about two girls raised their hands out of the 5 who were virgins.

"Okay abstinence is the way to go, you didn't just decide that because of the Jonas Brothers did you?" I asked eyeing Brittany and Carly teasingly.

"No I don't like them that much anymore. They're really overrated and well they look like girls now well Joe does." Brittany said with a smirk.

"I did it through a church group." Carly said blushing.

"That's fine," I said with a smile. "I used to have a purity ring actually." I confessed looking down.

"You did?" everyone chorused even Emily all having shocked faces glancing at my stomach. I placed my hand on my stomach and laughed lightly.

"Yes I did,"

"Well when you have one of those things aren't you like promising God something?" Jessie asked while chewing her gum and twirling her finger around a lock of her hair.

"Yes, but you know what happened….happened and I can't go back." I said sadly looking down.

"Well was Troy good?" Tiffany asked taking her headphones out of her ears.

"Well…" I looked at Emily who looked interested in my answer. I blushed and looked down. "Yes."

"AH!!! That is fabulous! Now please tell us how your virginity and purity ring went out the door!" Jessie said with a huge grin.

"Uh well, don't you think we need to talk about STD's and HIV's and risk of preg-"

"Honey you already did the last one so now tell us how your first time went!" Tia said leaning forward in her seat.

"Well…it wasn't planned."

"Well is it ever?" Jordin asked as if it was obvious.

"No I mean it really wasn't. Troy had picked me up from school and we went back to his house and watched Anchorman. It's his favorite. " I felt myself blush as the memories of that day came flooding back. "Well his mom was at her friends house and his dad was still at the school. So really anyone could have come home at any time." I looked around at their eager faces and then thought for a moment. What did happen after that….

"But we went to his room and well we started talking about basketball, school, lunch food, clocks, detentions, evil drama teachers, and so on. Well I don't know one thing led to another and we were at it! I didn't even realize we had gone that far until Troy was umm…" I trailed off and looked down awkwardly.

"Oh gosh Gabi it took you that long!!" Emily said giving this strange look.

"Well I'm sorry I was only 16!"

"Emily shut up and let Gabriella finish! Continue. " Jessie said. I nodded and then thought for a moment before talking.

"Well I loved it actually and it wasn't awkward. I know I wasn't Troy's first or anything but I felt….special. but it was embarrassing later."

"why?" Carly asked.

"Because I started bleeding."

"Ugh! I did that too! Ruined the moment entirely." Amanda said rolling her eyes.

"well I ran to the bathroom with the clothes I could find and just cried. I don't know why I was crying though. Was it because I was bleedy, had just broken my agreement with god, had sex during high school even though I wasn't planning that, was happy it was over with, or because I was embarrassed. Maybe it was a mix of all of those." I said frowning slightly earning laughs from everyone.

**Apartment**

I walked inside to be greeted by Ocean who was sitting on the floor in the hallway.

"Hi girl," I said bending over and picking her up. I carried her the rest of the way to the bedroom and set her on the bed.

"so how was your day with Uncle Ryan?" I asked as I changed. Ocean let out a quick meow and then rest her head on her arm. I laughed lightly and shook my head.

I stripped down to my undies and a loose t-shirt walking to the bed.

"Wanna watch t.v.?" I asked once I got comfortable on the bed and grabbed the remote.

I started going through channels and finally settled on Lifetime. I looked out the window then back at the t.v., but my head quickly turned back to the window. Why can I see out the window? I should only be able to see the window. See me and Troy always leave the curtains closed since you can see our room from the public street which is a set up for disaster.

I crawled over the bed being careful of Ocean and stayed against the wall as I moved towards the curtain closest. I grabbed it and brought it to the center of the large window then grabbed the other curtain and pulled it until both curtains touched and I couldn't see the outside world.

Why the hell were these open? I surely didn't open them. I walked over to my side of the bed and pulled out my iphone and dialed Ryan.

"Hey Love," Ryan answered I rolled my eyes and ran a hand roughly through my hair.

"Did you go in our room?" I asked a little more harshly than I wanted but…hormones?

"No….I wouldn't want to find any of you and Troy's little sex toys again." Ryan said with a laugh.

"No I am fucking serious Ryan, did you come in the damn room?"

"No! Why what's missing?" Ryan asked now alarmed.

"Nothing I just…." I looked over at the window very shaken. "the curtains were open Ryan, you know we don't open those since you can see the room straight from the street." I said feeling myself getting worked up.

"What?!?! Are you serious? Did you open them?"

"I wouldn't be calling you if I opened them?!!" not the time to be dumb Ryan.

"Maybe Shar or Tay came over and-"

"They know that you can see the bed from the street they wouldn't do that! Besides Shar made those curtains and she had a purpose for them."

"Well then we know Ocean didn't do it."

"No shit!" I said now pacing the floor along my side of the bed looking at the window every now and then.

"Well then…If it wasn't me, wasn't you or Shar or Tay, it definitely wasn't Troy. So….who opened the curtain?"

* * *

**Don't forget to check my page for my updates and favorite pics from the golden globes. **


	22. A Thousand Miles

**Since I gave you all that sad chapter 20…here is something more….love forward. And hot and….just read it please. **

December 20, 2008

"Let's that baby of yours shall we?" Dr. Gomez said smiling at me.

She moved the scanner over my now very HUGE stomach. I'm not lying I swear I was smaller before. Now you can see the bump, no it's beyond a bump it's a bulge….no it's fucking 3-D!

"That is the head, that's the hands and feet. The chin…you can it more and the neck. The baby looks a little tense. Are you tense?" she asked looking over at me. I could hardly see her through the tears in my eyes.

"No, I…I miss Troy." It isn't a lie…

I felt light butterflies in my stomach as I thought about Troy. Fuck our break I love him and well I miss him. God I'm never going to last this one.

"Ah, look a smile." I snapped out of my light daze and looked at the screen sure enough the baby seemed to be smiling.

I put my right hand over my mouth as tears fell rapidly.

"That's- that's my baby." I said really not able to believe that, that was inside of me.

"Yes and it seems that thoughts of daddy make your baby happy." Dr. Gomez said smiling at me.

"Can- can we- print that image- so I can show Troy?" I said looking at her hesitantly.

"Of course sweetheart, you don't have to ask." She winked and went to her computer and typed something in.

"Well overall I will say that you're right on scheduale with everything. I need you to keep taking your vitamins and eat foods with fiber to help constipation. Your weight is okay I need you to gain more to keep up with the baby and considering you're so skinny." She said with a smile.

"How- how much more weight?" I asked wiping my stomach with a paper towel she handed me.

"You came in here at 124…you are now 138 I need you at-"

"Wait what?! 138?! Where?" I asked interrupting her.

"Your stomach, and chest though I think you'll find yourself weighing more in due time. After Christmas at your appointment in January I hope to find you close to 145 to 150."

"I'm going to be fat!"

"No you'll be pregnant." She said smiling before handing me a sonogram.

I walked out of the room tucking the sonogram in my bag. I walked out into the lobby of our floor to see Emily and Kirsten crowding around the t.v. with some of the other girls from our floor.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked sneaking up on them.

"Gabriella! Just who we needed you have to see this video of Troy working out!" I looked at Emily a second before looking at the screen just as Entertainment News popped up.

"Alright ladies the moment all of you have been waiting for. While in Chicago Kobe, Chad, and Troy of the LA Lakers decided to go to a local gym and well…work out. This is a video taken by a female at the gym on her cell phone check out their bods." The female reporter said as the screen move to the video.

"What are you all looking- oh god." I looked over and saw Taylor standing there glaring at the screen.

I looked up and saw there was a shot of Chad lifting weights while talking with Kobe who was doing the same. Then it moved over to Troy who was doing chin ups easily on the metal bar. While doing this all of the muscles in his back showed in detail. Through the mirror you could easily see the reflection of his abs which were doing godly things. The layer of sweat over his body was a very nice touch.

"To touch his body would just be enough to make me leave my husband." the lady said before the video showed more of Troy lifting and his arms flexing before it ended.

"I have to agree with her on that one. Troy Bolton has to have the sexiest body of our generation. This adds to reason why he is the sexiest man alive on all of the major lists, every year. What makes him even better is he trains himself, the Lakers trainer checks him out to make sure he isn't doing anything wrong but that's all the input he has. So what would you do to touch Troy Bolton's body? I know what I'd do." She said before the story moved on the something on Britney Spears and her wonderful comeback.

I couldn't help but feel pissed as thoughts of the video ran through my head again.

"Come on everyone back to work." Taylor said and smiled at me rolling her eyes before heading towards the elevator.

"I would sell everything I own to touch Troy's body." Emily said smiling at me.

I sent her a deathly glare before turning on my heel and heading towards the locker room. I sat down on the bench and took deep breaths. Stupid female generation. I reached into my bag and pulled out the book of poems that Troy wrote and hoped this would calm me.

_Sometimes a little smile, sometimes a little glare,  
is what makes me feel you will always take care,  
Sometimes a few words, sometimes a little touch,  
is what tells me why do I love you so much._

_Sometimes a little silence, sometimes a little kiss,  
is what tells me the things I love and dearly miss,  
Sometimes a helping hand, sometimes a little tear,  
is what assures me, in sadness u will always be near._

_Sometime a little walk beside me, when I'm in happiness,  
assures me u will walk in front when there is darkness,  
Sometimes a little prayer, sometimes a little fight,  
is what makes our life beautiful each and every night._

_Sometimes a little separation, sometimes a little together,  
is what assures me our love will last forever.  
Sometimes a little fear, sometimes a little lie,  
is what tells me u will always love even if i die,_

_these little things is what brightens up our face,  
true love happens only if these things takes place,  
in love-these things takes only little time, little heart,  
to tell your mine and I'm yours and we will never depart._

I read the poem over and over again not believing how sweet and true it really was. I rummaged in my bag and pulled out the envelope with the sonogram and looked out our baby again. My mind wondered to 'our' which of course leads to Troy. I started to think about his body. I want his body. No I don't these are hormones and…damn I want to fuck him so damn bad!

I read over the sweet poem again. I want to fuck him for being sweet, sexy, helping create this child…giving me these crazy hormones. I just want to feel him inside of me at this very moment….

Fuck the damn break! Something must be done.

I stuffed the envelope with the sonogram into the book on the page of the poem then stuffing it in my bag. I didn't even bother getting dressed. I stormed out of the room and almost collided into Emily who was about to walk in.

"Whoa there where's the fire!?" she said with a smile.

"Come with me." She frowned in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Come with me to Chicago."

"Why Chicago?"

"That's where Troy is."

"Oh is this about the video because I just thought-"

"No I just mean I need to show him the sonogram."

"Can't that wait until he comes back?"

"NO!" I yelled grabbing her arm.

"But-"

"You can call Michael later."

"I need-"

"You are still dressed in normal clothes and your purse is in your hand."

"We can't-"

"I'll call Kirsten and have her say we had something important to do okay?!"

Emily nodded as I pushed into the elevator.

**Chicago O'Hare**

"Hello?" Coach Jackson said answering his phone.

"Hey Coach this is Gabriella." I said a little out of breath.

Me and Emily are currently standing in a waiting area for I cab. We both bought big warm hoodies for Chicago in a gift shop when we got stares from people there. I mean it's not this cold in LA, I didn't have time to change. At least we were both wearing jeans. Well Emily was I was wearing some PINK sweatpants.

"Gabi? What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just…I need to see Troy. Can you give me the address of your hotel?" I asked ready to write.

"Uh yea sure…" I wrote as he gave me the address.

"Now sugar I want you and your friend to be careful. This is Chicago and well it's not the same as LA. We should be back at the hotel in 45 minutes you all should be there in 30."

"Thanks so much! And don't tell Troy I want it to be a surprise."

When we got off the phone I turned to Emily with a huge smile.

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" she asked looking at me like I had 3 heads.

"Because I am 1 step closer to making up with Troy." I grinned at her before turning and going to sit on a bench.

"Wait what do you mean get back together with Troy?!" Emily asked looking at me alarmed.

"We got in a fight on my birthday. We decided to take a break."

"Oh my gosh…" Emily said placing her hand over her mouth.

"And we need to make up because it feels worse being alone knowing that we're not on even ground. Then it does when we're good and I'm alone. Besides …. Can I tell you a secret?" Emily seemed to think for a moment before nodding.

"For the past 2 weeks even through the que-questions of Troy and then the break. I have seen mul-multiple pictures and interviews and games videos. Work-out sessions and tons of things the press and t.v. and magazines show me. I had to think about him in relate and such. Then today I - saw that damn video of his doing chin – ups." I took a breath and looked Emily in the eye and grabbed her arm pulling her closer.

"I am really….horny." I whispered seriously.

"Oh…oh….OH!!!" Emily looked at me before looking out the window.

"We need to get you that cab! I went through this once with Michael and a few days felt like years. I read every issue Cosmopolitan I had and we did all of them. I swear we didn't stop fucking for two days."

"So you know why I dragged you here. I am sorry I could have come by myself but-"

"NO! if you came by yourself lord knows what you would have done! I mean you would have been hysterical! I am so glad that you made me come here. They have amazing shopping here to keep me busy."

"Ugh! This sounds so planned! What if he thinks we should wait longer?!"

"Are you kidding me?! Gabriella your boobs are 3x bigger than they were on the 14th and I was at that party I know. you have gotten so much colostrum in there it's crazy. And to believe they aren't done! You went from 38 B to a full 28 C."

"You're just saying that."

"Gabriella." I looked over at her and saw the look she was giving me.

"Can you really tell?" I asked looking down at my chest which caused Emily to laugh.

* * *

When we FINALLY got to the hotel it was 11:30pm here in Chicago. Our damn cab was late because of the snow and took forever to get here. I was seriously getting impatient I mean I'm so close only 2 more steps to go. I called Coach and he said he'd meet us in the lobby. I paid the driver and dragged Emily into the lobby since some damn paparazzi's were stalked outside.

"Gaby! Sugar you made it alright did you? Those assholes didn't touch you did they?" Coach asked his gaze looking back at the entrance doors then at me.

"No I'm fine, Coach this is best friend Emily." Coach and Emily exchanged names and greeting and I was getting anxious.

"So where's Troy? You didn't tell him I'm coming did you?"

"Nope, they're in the gym pumping some iron!" I nodded then turned to Emily.

"come on let me buy you a room." I said grabbing her hand but Coach stopped me.

"No you don't sugar, I have it under control I will get you two a room on our floor." I nodded as he went to the counter.

"Why are you still here!?! Go to the gym!" Emily said pushing me towards the gym.

I walked into the gym and looked around. There was a lot of equipment in the room kind of crowded together. I saw most of the team and looked for Troy. No one noticed me really since they were working out so I started walking through making my way more towards the back of the large room. When I came to a corner I turned but bumped into someone.

"Chad!"

"Gaby!? Why are you here? What's wrong?!" he asked grabbing my arms gently.

"Nothing just where is Troy?"

"He's doing chin ups with Kobe." Chad said walking back in the direction he came from and I followed.

Right now two major emotions are going through me. Shyness and I'm really turned on. I'm shy since I'm seeing Troy for the first time since our break even though it's been a few days. I feel like that shy Freshman girl who had just started dating the hottest guy in school earlier that summer. The butterflies in my stomach are going crazy as we made it over to a metal bar that looked similar to the one in the other gym. Troy was standing there talking with Kobe and drinking out of a bottled water….with a shirt on damn but he still looks…godly.

"Hoops, I got something for you!" Chad said standing in front of me, I rolled my eyes pushing my now very long bangs behind my ears.

"What?" Troy asked, his voice is dreamy.

"Well nothing special just this short, brunet-" I punched Chad in the back and he jumped turning around to glare at me.

"Gabs!" I stuck my tongue out at him before looking at Troy and smiling shyly.

"Hey Troy," I saw him look at me as if not believing I was there.

"Hey, let's go up to the room." He came over and grabbed my elbow gently leading me off and this time everyone noticed and started yelling and hooting. I couldn't help but blush.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Troy asked closing the door and putting a Do Not Disturb sign out while locking it.

"No nothing but here look." I reached into my bag and pulled out the book and then showing Troy the envelope.

"What's in here?" he asked looking at me.

"Well…open it!" I said excitedly I felt myself beaming. He smiled and opened it and looked at the sonogram before beaming too.

"Is…is the baby….smiling?" Troy asked in amusement.

"Yes!" I said jumping slightly and clapping my hands.

"that's so…cool." Troy said still looking at the pictures in amazement.

"You know why the baby was smiling?" I said playing with my hands now feeling a little nervous.

"Why," Troy asked a look of curiosity.

"I was thinking of you." I looked up at Troy tears in my eyes, damn hormones. "I love you Troy and this…this break isn't working for me. I miss you too much, then I read your poem. I love it, it's beautiful and I- it means a lot Troy." I said before wiping some of the tears that fell.

Troy stepped closer and cupped my face with his hands.

"I agree this has been hell."

"Troy make love to me."

"What?"

"Make love to me Troy right now."

"I- Gabriella are you sure?"

"Troy I haven't had sex in almost 3 weeks and I want this more than anything right now. Make love to me Troy…Please." I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

The silence was torture, Troy looked at me then away. As if he was trying to figure out if he should give in or not. He never did like doing it hotel rooms.

"I'm…sweaty."

"I don't care, right now. Nice and slow." He looked at me before dropping his hands from my face and taking a step back. he placed his hands on the hem of his shirt and brought it over his head.

As soon as I started to see the light hair that went from his pelvis to his belly button, then the evident definition of his body. I felt my underwear get wet. If Troy does something 99% of the time he's going to do it right. As he does with basketball, and getting me pregnant.

I let my eyes study his eyes, the distinct look of his abs was just…sexy. You could see every ab to a T. He then gripped his shorts and pulled them off throwing them somewhere. I wasn't really trying to follow that. I looked at his boxers and let my eyes bore into them knowing what I want and damn it I am going to get it.

Troy walked over to me the way only he would. He stopped when he was standing…towering over me and breathing down on me which sent vibrant shivers through my body. He circled his arms around my waist pulled me against his still sweaty body…but you know what I don't give a fuck! Where going to be sweating later anyways…then we can do it in the shower. He teased me by slipping his hand under my sweatshirt and massaging my lower back with his hand making small circles. I huffed out a gust of air to get his attention to move on. He only smirked and then finally started lifting the sweatshirt over my head. He threw it off somewhere and then started playing with my pink t-shirt. I looked up and glared at him. the longer this takes the more horny I get…oh god I think that's the point! He lifted the shirt over my head and then stared at my boobs letting the shirt drop onto the floor next to us. I couldn't wait any longer. I kicked off my shoes and socks and pulled my sweats down. As our breathing started coming out harder and faster our chest hitting each other. I leaned back and looked up at Troy. He moved his eyes from my boobs and studied my eyes. It felt like he was looking into me and reading all of my deepest secrets maybe even looking into my soul. My breath hitched as he leaned down and swiftly took my lips in his and gave me the most fiercest though tender kiss I've ever had from him. I never knew this kind of feeling was possible. It felt like he was talking to me through his lips. Saying things he will never no matter what tell me out loud. I kissed back with all of my heart.

We pulled back a little and I stood on my tip toes placing my hands on both of his shoulders so I could reach his lips. I kissed around his lips and then moved down to kiss lightly on his adams apple, I looked up at him and connected with eyes before looking down and kissing his shoulder. I sucked on his shoulder and felt him tremble from the kiss. I pulled back and smirked at him with pure delight.

"You-you want do this?" he croaked.

I didn't even reply, I wrapped my arms around his neck and knitted my finger in his slightly damp hair. I clenched my fingers into fists and pulled his head down to mine and kissed him hard yet soft. Troy gripped my waist tighter, erotically kissing me as if he couldn't get enough, I felt his breath mixing with mine and it gave me sweet joy.

Times like these make me know we're perfect together. Our whole bodies fit together like the pieces to a jig-saw puzzle. Troy's hands moved down going over the hump of my ass and when he reached the bottom of it he lifted me easily. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he carried me to his room in the suite he shared with Chad. I heard him kick the door close though we both know Chad won't be sleeping here tonight. he walked over to his king sized bed and placed me down letting me sit there us never breaking the kiss.

Troy broke away and looked at me in the eye before reaching back and unhooking my bra never breaking eye contact. He pulled it around helping it off my arms and then throwing it on the floor. I felt my cheeks go red as I thought of my boobs, does he like them? I saw him blush and smile at me which I returned. He reached back and pulled the ponytail holder out of my hair then using his fingers to spread it over my shoulders some falling over my chest.

"You're beautiful," he looked at me with the most seriousness in his eyes. "More beautiful than I remember."

His hand traced over my jaw slowly up to my lip and pulling on my bottom lip. Then he trailed down to my throat and then over to my shoulder. Finally it lingered down to the peak of my nipple which sent a sensation through me. He is playing with me. He reached down and cupped my right breast and reached behind me letting his right hand rest on the bed. He leaned over and then hungrily captured my mouth pushing me back further on the bed. I reached up and gently touched his face feeling the light stubble that was there. As his tongue went into my mouth, stoking my mouth and marking his grounds making my stomach feel like a burning flame was inside. This kiss was different, it was hungry, wet, long and seeking. It simply is making my nipples hard and my heart beat faster than any beat a drumline could make.

Troy made a trail from my mouth to my chin throat down my cleavage and then moving to the nipple and lightly biting my left one before sucking on it. I let out a loud moan since…damn I couldn't help it! I reached up and gripped his shoulders though I knew this didn't hurt him. Troy grabbed my hands lifting me and moving me farther back on the bed. He kissed around my breast and moved lightly over my stomach kissing my belly button. He straightened up and let his hands trace my silhouette landing on my hips before grabbing my underwear and roughly pulling them down. I let my hands move down from his shoulders under the armpit to his back clawing at it before trailing down to his boxers and pushing them down over that ass and letting them fall. I felt Troy's hand go over my pelvis tickling me like I was a _Tickle Me Elmo_.

His fingers traced my thighs and the he used his hands and spread my legs apart. He leaned forward and kissed me before going back to what he was doing. His fingers moved to my center and traced the oval teasingly. He looked up at me with laughter in his eyes. I glared at him with death in my eyes, I gripped the covers as tightly as possible and growled at him. I could have bitten his head off at that moment. Finally he decided to put his finger inside me gently getting harder with each stroke. He leaned up and captured my mouth so fast I couldn't think I could only do. Finally when our beat was found he took his finger out and let…'Timmy' go and do his stuff. He slipped in and out of my slippery and wet insides going with the beat of our drum. As Troy worked and found a comfortable spot he paused and breathed looking down at our business. I let my eyes wonder also see the hardness of him knowing if he didn't get in soon he would be in some pain. He looked up at with his hair sticking slightly to his forehead and his breathing landing on my stomach, though he had hunger in his eyes there was something tender and sweet. I think my heart flipped over.

He kissed me pushing his tongue in right away. There was a slight pain when he did so since I have been having pains down there from making room for the baby. I didn't complain though, I let him go on feeling the hardness fully an intake of my breath was muffled thankfully from the kiss. I interlaced my fingers around his neck as this sensation came harder, faster…way deeper. I clawed at him digging deep surely leaving scratches. I moved to in-between his shoulder blades and upper back.

"TROY!!!!!!" I yelled breathing heavily not able to control the heat radiating off my body.

I feel like I am in a conventional oven being cooked and heated. I clung to him and reached as far down his back as I possibly could before letting my fingers drag up his back roughly. Gosh he's going to need so much vitamin E.

After making out for another 30 minutes Troy couldn't support himself any longer and collapsed on top of me trying to control his breathing, both of us listening to the others rapid heartbeat.

"Troy," I whispered.

"…Yea…" Troy said between heavy breaths.

"We need to go on break more often." I said panting, Troy nodded into my shoulder.

* * *

**This only took me like 30 minutes to write. i would have had it up yesturday at like 10:30 am since i had no school. but fanfiction was being weird i couldn't upload anything. so i had to do it last night at like 11 but i couldn't edit it. so now here i am at 2:35 pm i'm sure most of you are getting out or are out of school. while i'm here at home since we didn't have school. so i have a 5 day weekend!!!**

**I think this chapter makes my story M...but i'm not sure i'll have to check. i don't know if i'll do another chapter like this. i kind of thought this was the perfect spot to have the sex scene. i'm sorry if it wasn't good. sorry if you were uncomfortable reading it. i'm sorry that i have no idea what i'm talking about...i'm a virgin and my imagination can only take me so far. i really collected this from shows and movies, books and other things. **

**You do get a preview if you review. i got 38 reviews for the other chapter! i was so happy! but i am sorry i felt bad when i saw that everyone was so sad about that question, i was sad hearing about people crying and such. i am sorry i just wanted to get it over with. so please don't ask me to make them fight...if i want them to fight i will have them do so.**

**Okay loves do what you want to do. review THIS chapter. (but seriously did you all see Zac's hickey?! well i think it was a hickey...i'm sure)  
**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	23. Right Here, Right Now

December 20, 2008

I woke up to something that I haven't woken up to in a long time. Troy's heartbeat, and his fingers running through my hair. I snuggled closer to Troy and he tightened his grip on me and kissed the top of my head. Sure I can't get that close since my stomach is getting big but whatever. I kissed Troy's chest before looking up at him.

"Morning." I whispered with that I just woke up voice.

"Morning gorgeous." I felt myself blush and I was going to look away but Troy grabbed my chin.

"I like to make you blush." He said before kissing me softly on the lips.

"I've missed you," I said when we pulled apart.

"I've missed you so much. It feels like back in the when I was at U of A."

"Ugh, don't remind me." I said hiding my face in the crook of Troy's neck.

We stayed in that position for a few more moments before I sat up and started untangling myself from the sheets. Right when I was about to crawl to the edge of the bed Troy grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his lap.

"Where are you going Montez?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well I need to find my bra-"

"No I like you with no bra."

"Fine no bra but I need to get something so stay here."

I got off the bed and opened the door and ran to my purse and quickly got something out before running back to Troy's room and slamming the door. I crawl back onto the bed and kneeled next to Troy.

"I really can't do that anymore." I said rubbing my stomach and pouting at Troy. Troy frowned and leaned over kissing my stomach. "Anyways, I think you should put this on for me. I was having a little trouble." I said holding the diamond bracelet out to Troy and smiled and reached for it.

Troy grabbed my hand and placed the bracelet on my left wrist so that the heart was facing up. I smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," I said smiling.

I leaned back and admired the bracelet for a moment then looked at Troy. I smiled and then leaned over and slapped him on the shoulder.

"HEY!!!!" Troy said rubbing the red spot on his chest. "What the hell Ria?"

"Why the hell did you buy me a 10,000 dollar bracelet??!! You know what I could get with ten thousand dollars?!"

"Brie it's your 20 birthday it's special." I frowned and shook my head.

"My 16 was special when you got me that diamond necklace. And my 21 will be special but this is just 20."

"But…"

"No Troy, where'd you get this money from anyway." Troy gave me a shocked face.

"What do you mean? I make money Ria."

"Oh I know that I was just saying," I mumbled twisting the bracelet around my wrist.

"I thought of you the second I saw it, I had to get it for you." Troy said taking my hand.

"Well if this is what you get me this year, I surely can't wait for next year." I smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"I can already think of what I'll be getting you for your birthday." Troy said with that mischievous smile he usually gets when he's been hanging with Chad for too long.

"I don't think I want to know.."

"I'm going to get you a babies first Christmas shirt." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Troy that's, cute." I said

"You know what I totally just noticed?" I looked up at Troy from behind the hair that has fallen in my face.

"I have sex hair?" I asked pushing my hair behind my ear. Troy smiled and shook his head.

"No, I noticed that you look dazzling." I looked at Troy trying to hold back a smile.

"Now what cheesy book have you gotten that from?"

"I didn't get it from anywhere. The word just describes you at this moment…kneeling next to me…in the nude." Troy said this like he was saying an acceptance speech or something.

I looked at him trying to hold back my smile, I couldn't help blushing but avoided his eyes.

"Well thank you… I guess. But I'm a little big right now don't you think?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked frowning.

"I'm big…. I can see my stomach by just looking down." I whined looking up at Troy.

"Come here," Troy grabbing my arms and pulled me towards him.

"I like your big boobs and your big stomach, but most of all I love this big ass," Troy reached back and squeezed my ass tightly.

"Troy!" I said with a shocked smile on my face.

"What I like to feel things." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really like what?"

"Well I like to feel basketballs, you know be familiar with them."

"You sound like Chad."

"Well, I like to feel my women."

"Women as in plural?"

"No I'm just saying."

"Saying what?"

"That I like to feel the realness of the woman. I don't like that silicone shit." I let my head drop on Troy's chest as I shook with laughter.

Soon Troy joined me and we were both laughing.

"Wait, when have you had that silicone shit?" I asked becoming interested looking up at Troy.

"I haven't I'm just saying I wouldn't like it. What if I felt like being rough, I wouldn't want to be worrying about making something explode while I'm trying to get my needs fulfilled."

I looked at Troy for a moment before bursting into more laughter. We both laughed until our abs were acing.

"Troy you have been thinking about this a long time."

"Yea you could say that."

"How long exactly?"

"Well I'd say since I was 10 and me and Chad were going some of David's old things and found a Playboy-"

I couldn't even listen anymore. Just the image of Chad and Troy looking at their first playboy was amusing. I could just hear Chad saying something stupid and then Troy laughing at it. Then Troy sneaking back into David's room later that night and looking at the magazine….articles.

"So were the articles good?" I asked looking at him. He frowned.

"What articles?" I just shook my head and laughed again.

"You're a lost cause Troy." I said shaking my head.

"What?!"

"Troy just-"

"Yo Hoops! OH MY GOD!!!!!"

I froze exactly where I was, my back was thankfully towards Chad. But just the thought made me hot all over. Almost like I was in a steam room but this isn't relaxing at all!

"DUDE DO YOU EVER KNOCK!?!?!" Troy said sitting up.

I snuck a look and saw how red his face was…but I don't know if it's just the thought that Chad could see me naked or that he was naked too…maybe both.

"I- I'm sorry!! I just, god! Umm we have to go dude." I bit my lip and watched as Troy frowned before looking at the clock.

"Shit!" he said glancing at me briefly.

"Yea, the press conference…."

"Listen can you just go out there, I'll be there in one second."

"yea Troy okay. I'm sorry about that Gabriella really I am-"

"Go!!" Troy yelled cutting Chad off while throwing a pillow at him.

We sat in silence for a few moments, I placed my hand over my heart which was beating fast.

"Sorry about that."

"It-it's fine."

"I- I I'll be right back." he said before crawling past me and grabbing his boxer putting them on then walking out of the room.

I released a breath turned and sat on the bed. I quickly gathered the cover and brought it around me, Chad and his damn timing.

"Listen um, I have to get ready." Troy said coming into the room again and going over to the closet on the side.

"Okay," I whispered.

I watched as Troy pulled out a suit and started unzipping the garment bag it came out of. He put on his shirt quickly buttoning it and then his socks went on. Troy glanced over at the clock before cursing under his breath. He slipped his pants on and tucked the shirt in quickly buckling it. I watched in amusement as he moved over to the mirror trying to get his tie on. I saw him give me a helpless look in the mirror and I crawled off the bed and over to Troy. I walked in front of him and tied his tie on his neck.

"Mmm I could get used to the woman I love tying my tie everytime, and her being naked is a plus."

"Oh shut it Troy! I'm surprised you ever get it tied."

"I don't…me and Chad usually have Kobe or Coach do ours."

"Yea that looks good the youngest and most important on the team can't even manage to tie their own ties. Wait until I tell Taylor." I said going back to the bed.

"Yea, I'm really sorry that I have to go."

"It's fine Troy, I'll just sit here." Troy nodded and then got his jacket and put it on.

"You can watch if you'd like." Troy offered.

"Nah I'd rather not, they can be very detailed during these things and if they ask about me being here…"

"Wait they saw you?" Troy asked with a frown.

"Yea they were like parked back there like a showroom at a car dealership."

"Nice metaphor, but I'll be back love." He came over and gave me a quick kiss and then headed for the door.

"Hey Troy," he stopped at the door and looked at me.

"Yea babe?"

"Do I dazzle you?" I couldn't help but smile as I saw the grin grow on Troy's face, ear to ear.

"Yea only you babe."

He winked at me before closing the door. I smiled no grinned at no one in particular.

I dazzle!

* * *

**2 hours later**

I felt a soft kiss on my cheek which made me stir. I stretched a little and looked behind me at Troy.

"Hey," I whispered

"Hey princess," I rubbed my eyes a little and leaned on my elbows, Troy pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"Thank-you!" I said taking the flowers then pulling him down for a kiss.

"How was your meeting?" I watched him roll his eyes and head over to the closet taking off his clothes.

"That bad?" I asked

"All they did was ask me about…you."

"Oh, what'd they ask?"

"If we were getting married, if I knew you were cheating on me."

"Wow that's the best they got? Guess we'll have to wait until you go to Washington to get the real questions." I said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"One asked if you were pregnant." I looked up at him for a moment.

"Well what'd you say?"

"I said we're here to talk about basketball not my personal life, next question." I laughed and shook my head.

"You are too much Troy,"

"No I'm stressed ," Troy said taking his taking his tie off.

"Why don't we take a bath…with these flowers?" I asked with a mischievous grin on my face.

"Really?"

"Yea," He acted like he was thinking about it for a second before smiling.

"Okay why don't you get started I'll be in there in a second." I nodded and stood up and walked to the bathroom that was on the other side of the room.

"You are really tense." I said massaging Troy's shoulder's

Me and Troy were sitting in the bathtub with flowers all around us. Troy was in between my legs and had his arms resting on my bent knees. Troy leaned his head back and moaned a little. I couldn't help but laugh. I looked forward at Troy's bent legs and then followed up until I was looking at his face.

"I love you." I whispered kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too, you're too nice to me." He said closing his eyes.

"I don't know about that…"

"No you are really."

"Thank you." I reached forward and picked up a flower pedal and started gently letting it gaze across Troy's shoulder. I looked out at the mixture of red pink and orange pedals and smiled.

"You know Troy, we do have to talk about something before the new year."

"What?" I smiled and looked at Troy a moment his eyes closed and his hair sticking to his face slightly.

"Us getting married." I instantly felt Troy tense up under me.

"Oh," he opened his eyes and started to sit up but I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Not like that Troy, no need to run."

"Oh well then go on with it."

"Well I just wanted you to know that I don't care."

"You don't care about what?"

"I don't care when we do or if we do get married. As long as your happy I'll be happy. Even if in the long run we don't end up together, I want you to be happy. Of course it would be my dream to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. The reality is that you could find someone that you…relate with more. I'll be fine with that. So I don't care if you ask me tomorrow, next week, or next year, even if it doesn't happen. Okay?"

Troy nodded with a light frown on his face and seemed to be at a loss for words. I really couldn't blame him.

"I agree same for me, I'm just not ready yet-"

"And I respect that even though everyone else doesn't I do. They aren't in this relationship, we are."

"True, it's just that. When we started going out we were young and in high school, well you were mostly. Now we're both adults pretty much and, it's like starting over. Six years together technically but two years us becoming us more. I know you're going to be Gabriella forever, and I'm going to be Troy. But when you grow up sometimes things that were so wonderful last year don't seem all that great anymore. I love you," he paused and squeezed my knee and I leaned forward a little resting my chin on his shoulder and kissed it. "But when I know I'm ready I will. It doesn't mean I don't love you any less, hell I love you more. I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment."

"I know Troy and I respect that so much. But this baby is a commitment."

"I know, but a baby isn't a reason to get married." He whispered as if scared to share that thought.

"It isn't but trust me if we do get married after we have this baby,"

"Yea?"

"Our baby will be the cutest thing at the wedding." I whispered

"Damn straight! She'll be a Bolton." I laughed and kissed his ear.

"Your logic Troy I will never understand. But I just wanted you to know that."

"Thank-you baby, and I don't think you'd be sane if you understood my logic." I smiled and kissed the left side of his face as I ran my hand up and down his chest.

"Troy,"

"Mhmm?"

"Why is it that everytime I'm naked around you someone walks in?"

"I don't know but it's pissing me off," Troy grumbled with a frown

"Maybe you're bad luck I should get out before Chad comes in here." I said standing up and leaving to get changed before he could grab me.

"Hey! Baby!"

* * *

"Well don't you just look gorgeous."

I looked up from my spot leaning over the bed to see Troy standing in the doorway of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

"Um…Thank you?" I gave Troy a confused look before bending over to find my undies.

When I finally located them I slipped them on. Now to find my shirt, I already had my bra on and just need that. Now when did I take that off?

"In the lounge," I looked up at Troy who was smirking at me still in the doorway of the bathroom.

"How did you-"

"Ria I know you like the back of my hand." Troy said before looking down at his hand. "Oh my gosh when did that get there!"

I rolled my eyes and walked out and snatched my pants and shirt along with sweatshirt before moving back to the room. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Troy bent over his suitcase looking for something his towel hanging low. I smirked and tip toed behind him and brought my hand back and hit.

"HEY!!" Troy had to jump a foot in the air though a smile on his face the whole time.

"Getting a little soggy." I said giving him a wink before walking to the bathroom to put my clothes back on.

"I am not soggy!!"

"Sure you aren't Troy."

* * *

"I don't want to go." I said holding onto Troy's hand as we stood at the security gate Emily waiting on the side for me.

"I don't want you to go either babe, but you have to go."

"I know, I just wish that I could stay with you."

"You are with me," Troy whispered looking me in the eye. "Right here." I looked up at Troy and saw his hand on his heart.

"Now smile, don't make me start singing that song." _I wish he would._

"Fine Brie you give me no choice." I raised my eyebrow at him, _he wouldn't_.

"Can you imagine, -" _he would_. "What would happen, if we could have any dream. I'd wish this moment, was ours to own it, and that it would never leave. Then I would thank that star, that made our wish come true, oh yeah. Cause he knows that where you are is where I should be too!" Troy stepped back still holding my hand then pulled me towards him. I love Troy's courage but sometimes he's so damn embarrassing.

"Right here, right now! I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view, cause you mean everything! Right here, I promise you somehow. That tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be," he brought my hand up so it was parallel to my face and interlaced our fingers. Then he whispered softly to me, "But right now there's you and…me"

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. When we pulled apart I felt hot all over from everyone watching us.

"Troy you're so damn embarrassing!" I whispered.

"Oh come on you loved it. It's like high school."

"But, Troy someone had to get a video of you belting a tune and it'll be on YouTube in no time."

"I don't care." Troy said with a shrug as if it was simple. "I want the world to know that where you-only you- are is where I should be too." Troy touched my nose lightly making me scrunch up my face.

"I love you," Troy said squeezing my hand. "It's only what a month."

"A month Troy!?!!" I yelled getting panicked.

"Yea but I'm going to try and come on New Years. I know I can't do Christmas though we have a game."

"I love you Brie."

"I love you too Wildcat." I said before kissing him again and then letting go of his hand walking over to Emily whose jaw was on the ground.

"What?" I asked walking over to her.

"Why didn't you tell me that Troy could sing….like that!"

"Oh," I looked back at Troy who smiled, "You never asked."

I blew a kiss to Troy as I headed toward the security guard handing her my boarding pass with Emily following. I looked back at Troy one last time throwing the 'I love you' sign up at him. he returned it and rubbed his stomach as if saying I love you too the baby. I placed my hand over my stomach and nodded.

Gosh a month…I think I'll die.

* * *

**So, this chapter was fun and easy. they are getting that way...i love that i have OVER 300 reviews!!!!!!!! you all are amazing! i know a lot of you are wondering when some things will happen in the story and i know exactly HOW i want things to be done...it's just the thing of when lol. and if you haven't realized this story is going to be loooooooong i mean long. i really didn't want a short 20 chapter pregnancy story no you're getting every emotion outburst and wonderful moment in between so yea i hope you all stick with me until then. **

**i love those who try and review every chapter i post. you guys are my true loves. and to those who have my story on alert i love you all too! just for checking out my story and even bothering to want to know when to read more. if you guys have any ideas i am open to them .** What should happen on New Years? Party? No Party? i can't decide....or maybe nothing at all and i just skip that. let me know please.

**anything else i need to say? oh yea aren't Zanessa going to Tokyo or something soon? idk when or anything for once in my life lol. **

**Preview with Review my loves.**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	24. Kiss The Girl

December 23, 2008

*RING*RING*RING*RING*

I groaned rubbing my face. Who the hell is calling? I looked over at the clock and instantly got pissed. 3:14 am. I reached over and snatched the house phone.

"Hello?" I asked annoyed.

"Gabriella!?" a bubbly voice said to me from the other end.

I mean this voice was so bubbly that I had to look at the clock again to make sure it was really 3 am. I frowned and looked off into the distance a moment before talking again.

"Who- who is this?" I asked scared that I knew who it was.

"Veronica, silly!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it a moment. _This bitch is crazy_. I thought to myself as I took a deep breath before putting the phone back to my ear.

"What do you need Veronica? It's 3 in the morning." I said trying to keep from cussing her out.

"Well sweetie we have to get started."

"Get started with what?" I am seriously scared.

"Just get to the hospital asap."

"Wait I can't-" but the phone went dead before I could finish.

That bitch. I thought contemplating whether I should get up or not. I reached over putting the phone back on the charger before grabbing the cover and leaning back pulling it over my head.

"Ow!" I yelled when I hit my head on the headboard.

What is with me and hitting my head lately?

* * *

Have you ever been tired. Like a tired where you're so tired that your eyes are watery and you could just start crying?

Well that's exactly how I feel right at this very moment. I don't know what crazy ass hormone of curiosity made me get out of bed and come to the hospital to visit this crazy woman but here I am. I am walking into the hospital in some pink sweatpants and one of Troy's Wildcat sweatshirts and a black vest. My hair is in a high ponytail and some of my bang falling in my face. I had on a pair of Troy's aviators and some Nike sport sneakers. I saw Maria a nurse who take the early and graveyard shift stare at me with curiosity. I think she read my file since lately she makes sure I eat during my lunch breaks and makes me sit when I'm not doing anything. She's like a mother to me, well more a mother than mine is at the moment.

"Gabriella! What are you doing here at this hour?!" She said with her Spanish accent, rushing over to greet me. I smiled tiredly and gave her a quick hug.

"I had to come in, Veronica wants something…" I said trailing off with a yawn.

"You need all the rest you can get." She scolded.

"I promise I'll be going to sleep as soon as I'm done here."

"I don't know…" she said obviously trying to pretend like she didn't care that much but you can tell she does.

"I'll be fine no worries, I'm just going to see what this is and I'll be in bed trust me."

"Well you better." I nodded and headed to the elevator.

"Veronica this had better be- oh my god." I said walking into her office, looking around her closet it looked like a winter wonderland. Well a cheesy one but still.

"Do you like?" _I think I'm too tired to give you my opinion_. I slowly pulled my sunglasses off my face and looked around more.

"We have a lot to get done." She said moving around.

"Wait we? As in you and me?"

"Yes Gabriella do you see anyone else in this room?" my eyes instantly wondered over to the large Santa cutout.

"Uh…no…but why did you have to call me at 3 in the morning? At home?"

"We have to get to it! Chief told me to pick an intern to help me with the decorations for the Christmas party. So I chose you, is that a problem?" she looked at me with a raised eyebrow before picking up a box and shoving it at me. I couldn't help the choked noise that came from my mouth.

"Well I'm an intern for the hospital not you."

"Yes but I am head of interns and I can do anything I want with the interns. That includes you, besides what we're doing is for the hospital."

"But why so early?"

"The early bird gets the worm. Come with that box and put your purse somewhere." With that she walked out of the room.

Wait until I get to 6 months, I'm going to hurt her feelings and blame it on the hormones.

**4:30 am**

"Gabriella?" I looked up and saw Emily walking into the room.

"Emily what are you doing here?" I asked stepping off the chair I was standing on.

"Veronica called me. Said she needed me here asap."

"Ugh well at least you got some sleep. I only got 5 hours and I'm a walking zombie." I said walking over to her resting my forehead on her shoulder.

"Why are we even here? I can't even walk straight." Emily said rubbing her eyes, I pulled my forehead off her shoulder.

"Same here but we're doing this for the party so I guess. " I said looking around.

"This party had better be amazing for me to get up this early."

"Yea but I'll be sleeping all Christmas Eve from this one."

"Same here, where's the devil anyways?" Emily asked looking around,

"She went back to her office to get more boxes." I said.

"Ugh, I got out of bed for this? Michael was mad too he wanted to give Veronica a piece of his mind." Emily looked up at Veronica who was coming in then whispered. "Should've let him."

"Emily you made it! Here help Gabriella hang these lights." Veronica said handing Emily a box and then walking out of the room again.

"I have a theory." Emily said as we walked over to the wall.

"What?"

"I think Veronica is a Vampire." I looked at Emily and laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, like that girl from those twilight books."

"I think her name was Victoria…"

"Oh shut-up Gaby!"

"I'm just saying."

"Well what about that song off The Fairly Odd Parents?"

"Oh the one that's like 'Icky Vicky your oh so icky just the thought of being around you makes me oh so sicky'?"

"Yea that's it!"

"That's Victoria too."

"Ugh! Well you get my point right?"

"Yes Emily I get your point," I got off the chair and looked in a box and pulled something out before turning back to Emily.

"Does this beard make me look fat?" I asked after putting the white beard on my face.

"Oh you so have to let me try that on!" Emily said moving to grab the beard.

**2:30 pm**

I yawned again while kneeling placing ornaments on the big Christmas tree. I am at the point of no return. I am so tired that I don't know what to do with myself. I don't think I've ever really felt this tired. I haven't had anything to eat yet. Though I don't think I have to energy to actually think of what I want to eat. Veronica is a force that works in secret ways. I mean she is never straight forward with her hate of me she punishes me in the weirdest ways. This is one of them.

"I think…I have never had…a bigger headache in my life." I mumbled holding my head which was throbbing.

"My throat hurts," Emily said rubbing her throat.

"I say we're done we can finish on Christmas and just rush or something.." I said not really able to remember what we were doing in the first place.

"Yea," Emily stood up and put out her hand for me to take, which I accepted. "I'm starting to think that Veronica is the creator of the I hate Gabriella Montez site." Emily Said with a smile. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"No the creator of the site is Anna Welters from England." I said before heading towards the door.

"Wait there really is a site?" She asked with shock written all over her face.

"Yea 2 years running." I said as we walked slowly to Veronica's office where we left our purses were.

"Are you serious? That is unbelievable! I mean you haven't done anything to these women and they have a hate site for you? Does Troy know?" I shook my head.

"One of the things I keep from him. It's not that big a deal."

"Yes it is I mean you aren't even trying to be in the lime light and yet people hate you because your dating Troy."

"It' just how girls are I can't change that."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with that Gabs." Emily said looking at me with a sincere face as we walked into her office. I waved my hand

"Thanks, but when they find out I'm pregnant the visits everyday will just multiply times a hundred." I said before walking out the room without another word.

**5:30 pm**

So my nap was pretty relaxing, I had a wonderful dream of Veronica getting treated with the things she does to me. Yes that was actually a very pleasant one. Though currently at this moment I'm headed over to TART, Ryan says he has an early Christmas gift that I had to see today or I may never see it again. I have no idea what that means but whatever.

My dilemma now is I have no idea what to wear. I mean I have no maternity clothes and this sounds important I don't want to dress like a bum. So now I am rummaging through my closet and trying to find that one flowy cream dress I got last year. I never realized how many clothes I really had until this moment really, or the fact that I have way too many shoes. I mean you can hardly go anywhere in here without seeing a pair of damn shoes. I have a problem, I mean I see why so many people say that I'm a gold digger and am only with Troy because of his money. I mean I have about 20 pairs of Jimmy Choo shoes. I so am going to have to pay Troy back when I graduate med school.

When I FINALLY found the dress I quickly put on and found some of my Jimmy Choo heels with a heel of 3 in. I grabbed a brown scarf and wrapped it around my shoulders and went out of my closet and looked in the mirror. You can only see my bump a little, thank-god, I ran my hand through my hair. My waves are pretty much perfect right now.

"Why am I worrying about how I look?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my sunglasses and my bag before leaving for TART.

**TART**

As I got out of my truck I was hounded by Paparazzi. Personally I don't get why they care about me I mean I'm not the famous one. But yet they continue to follow me around like I'm Britney Spears or something.

I walked into TART and looked around for Ryan. I spotted him at an outside table and walked over.

"Hey Ry," I said giving him a hug.

"Hello darling, are you rested now?" I nodded while taking a seat across from him.

"Yes, but what's my surprise." I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"Wow you get right to the point don't you?"

"Well yes." I said as if it was obvious.

"Okay well it's a person." I looked at Ryan as if saying continue.

"Okay that narrows it down."

"Fine I'll tell you. Let's say it's the one guy that you would have gone out with _if _Troy had never came to his senses."

I frowned slightly trying to think of who he could possibly be talking about. who was I really close to in High School? Then it came back to me like a boomerang.

"You don't mean…" I trailed off looking at him with a slow smile forming on my face.

"Oh yea sweetie you so owe me." Ryan said before nodding at someone behind me. I turned around and instantly grinned.

"Brody!!!" I said before standing up and rushing over to him and engulfing him in a hug.

"Hey Ella," he whispered in my ear lifting me off the ground slightly.

"I've missed you so much." I whispered back kissing him lightly on the neck. When we pulled apart I looked up at him and simply beamed. (Okay so you guys know Rob Kardashian? Well that's what I want Brody to look like okay? Yea I know his half brother is Brody Jenner but just go with me on this one.)

"Come on let's talk." I said grabbing his hand and leading him back to the table Ryan was at.

"Listen I'm going to leave you guys to talk, call me Gaby." He said placing a kiss on my cheek before leaving.

"So Brody what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to talk with you." I raised my eyebrow

"You could have called for that. This has to be something big." I said with a teasing smile on my face.

"Yea that's true, well I'm getting engaged."

I felt my smile falter just a little. I don't know why my heart feels like it has died and shriveled up.

"Wow, that's…huge." I said putting a fake smile on my face.

"Yea I know I mean it is. But I need to tell you something before we can get married. Well she wants me to tell you something."

"What- what is it?" I asked not sure that I want to know since I feel a little light headed.

"Well…can we go somewhere else and talk." He said nodding his head to the side slightly. I looked over quickly and nodded smiling.

"Yea of course." I said standing up along with Brody and grabbing my bag. I lead the way out of the restaurant and to my Truck.

"So how is school going?" I asked once we got out of the parking lot and into the street.

"It's going good. I mean I'm getting pretty good grades. It's not the same without you there to tutor me in everything." He said sending a smile over to me. I felt myself blush a little. _What the hell?_

"So where do you want to go?" I asked glancing at him and then the road.

"Let's head back to my hotel." I nodded and he told me how to get there.

**Hilton Hotel**

"This room is nice." I said looking around placing my bag on the desk by the t.v.

"It's small but I'm not going to be here for too long." I nodded before sighing and leaning against the table placing a hand on my stomach, trying to console my butterflies.

"Well who's this girl?"

"Her name is Adrianne." He said grinning. I smiled a small smile feeling slightly jealous. _Wait what?_

"Wow I'm sure she's amazing to have caught someone as wonderful as you." I said smiling. _Who the hell is saying all of this!!!!_

"thanks, but Troy is the lucky one. He has you Ella." Troy.

"I see he knocked you up." Brody said winking at me. I looked at him a little confused before looking down and blushing. _That's right I forgot, what hell am I doing?!_

"Yea, 15 weeks."

"Wow, out of all the girls in our class I never pictured you getting knocked up first."

"Well you know Troy likes to get to the point." What?

"Yea well that's true." I slowly walked over and sat down next to him on the bed.

"You know I really did come to talk to you about something pretty serious."

"Oh, what is it?" I asked placing a comforting hand on his leg.

"See Adrianne she…she thinks-no she knows I'm in love with someone else. She thinks I need to tell that person before we can move on." I frowned slightly a little scared of what he was getting at. He stood up and started pacing in front of me.

"You know in high school I was a player. I had a new girl every week. And I went with every girl in our school at least once. But there was one girl I had no chance with considering she is deeply in love with this guy. Who isn't me. She's confident and sexy. She is one of the best friends I had in high school and always helped me out when I needed it. I secretly fell in love with her." _Whaaaaaat?_ "I was always protective of her like she was my girl. And I always told her that I protected her like I would a little sister." He stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Simply before I can move on I have to let you know that I was in love with you for a good 6 years of my life. I will always love you but, I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Adrianne and you're in love with Troy. I mean I always maybe you liked me. But you'll never look at me like you look at Troy. I've come to realize that by just seeing the two of you on t.v. and stuff" I smiled at him and wiped some tears from my eyes. I stood up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too. I like you, you're very attractive and very nice and kind and loving. But you're…" I placed my hand on his cheek softly. "You're right, I'm never going to feel for you how I feel for Troy. You give me butterflies, but Troy gives me a tornado of butterflies. Even after all this time, I like you and I admit that. Just now I was going through so many emotions seeing you after all this time. As much as we could have worked out and could be great together. I belong with Troy and you with Adrianne. She's a very lucky girl." I smiled a watery smile and dropped my hand from his cheek

"I believe everything you said. But I had to let you know that in person so maybe I can just move on. When I kissed you junior year and you kissed me back I just figured…"

"That was junior year Brody, I was mad at Troy. We were in the moment."

"I know it's just I always had a hope." I nodded my head wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"I get what you're saying I guess. I mean….yea but those feelings we were feeling that night were there for that night. They aren't here any longer." I said not sure if I believed it myself. But I know I'm in love Troy, Brody I just love.

"Can we check?" Brody asked with a mischievous smile.

"How will we check?"

"Kiss?" I looked at Brody with wide eyes.

Now I will admit like the next girl that thinking another guy is cute while you're with someone is okay and sometimes does happen. But I am not one to figure my feelings out while kissing someone besides Troy. I mean that's just not cool at all. I opened my mouth to object but didn't get the chance since Brody let his lips brush softly against mine. He pulled back so fast I almost didn't realize it happened.

"I didn't feel anything you?"

"Well you didn't really kiss me, but no I didn't" I said looking down

"Good now I can leave here knowing we're friends." Brody said before leaving for the bathroom.

"Yea," I said before sitting on the bed and sighing.

I wiped my lips with the back of my hand. I shook my head before rubbing my jumpy stomach. Brody always was the take action type. If he wanted to do something he was going to do it.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked coming back out.

"Sure what you got?" Brody grinned at me and then went to the side table to see the list of movies.

"Well let's see why don't we." I shook my head with a smile.

* * *

**uhmm....yea i'm sorry these Chapters are going to suck i'm going through this thing with my bff...well idk if we are still on that level....idk it's hard to write a good happy chapter when you're having trouble with one of your best friends. but keep reading please...don't hate me for this. D:**


	25. All I Want For Christmas

**I have to say I didn't plan this! But….if you realize that this is chapter what? 25. And it's the what? Christmas chapter. And Christmas happens on the what? 25****th**** of December. HA I am laughing that wasn't even planned. But yea onto the chapter.**

December 25, 2008 – 12:00 am

"Hello?" I laughed slightly when I heard Troy's tired voice through the line. I know it's 2 am over there but I have to call it's tradition.

"Merry Christmas." I said with a smile. Troy chuckled on the other end and was most likely looking at his clock right around now.

"Merry Christmas baby,"

"So what'd you get me for Christmas?"

"Nothing." My jaw dropped instantly.

"Are you serious?"

"No but I sure wish I could have seen your face." I felt myself blush even though Troy wasn't in the room.

"Tory you are terrible."

"Oh come on Ria have a sense of humor."

"I do have a sense of humor, you're just not very funny."

"Well I think I'm pretty damn hilarious."

"Okay Troy, let's just hope that Santa didn't leave any coal in your stocking."

"Never! I'm a good boy."

"Sure you are Troy."

"I am, you don't believe me?"

"Uhh…sure."

"Gabriella!" I giggled at how Troy was taking this so dang serious.

"I'm kidding, but you know after you played that horrible kiss joke on me I think you should have been put on the naughty list."

"Well I'll be naughty as long as you can be my punisher." I scrunched my face.

"Ew, Troy come on we already have a kid on the way. I think I've punished 20x over."

"Yea well that night was amazing."

"You still remember it?"

"Of course! On the elevator, on the counter, in the kitchen, then in the bathroom-"

"Okay Troy! We do not need to relive that night."

"Oh on the contraire darling, everytime we see our amazingly cute child we will think of that wonderful night we…made love all night loooong." I squirmed a little when I heard Troy singing the last part.

"Uh, Troy this is a holy day don't get confused now."

"I know I was just saying."

"Okay whatever you say."

"Well what should I sing?"

"I don't know! anything you'd like really."

"How about….I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need…" I smiled and rolled my eyes before adding a line.

"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree…."

"I just want you for my own…"

"More than you could ever know…"

"Make my wish come true…"

"All I want for Christmas…is….you…"

"Beautiful I tell you beautiful!!" Troy said with a smile I could hear in his voice.

"Troy you are too much."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Oh really Bolton? Is that a challenge."

"I think it is Montez."

"I think I love you way more than you could ever love me."

"No I still don't see how that is possible Montez, see I love you times a hundred."

"Well I love you times a thousand."

"I love you times a million."

"I love you times a billion."

"No I've got it! I love you times infinity!"

"No, no, no Bolton see I have beaten you once again. I love you times infinity plus 1."

"What's the plus one got to do with anything? I thought infinity was infinity?"

"Well you forget I have to count the love for you from the baby right?"

"That is right…well I guess you won this one Montez. But I need to let you get some rest, I know you guys have that party later and we don't need you passing out while I'm not there."

"I know Troy I'm being good trust me."

"Are you going to watch the game?"

"Please half of the guys that are going to be there wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well that's good to know. I'll win it for you and the peanut."

"Hey don't call my baby a peanut!" I said resting my hand comfortingly on my stomach.

"What?! I didn't mean anything by it, and she is my kid also."

"Well are you the one carrying her?"

"No…"

"exactly then it's my baby."

"I think I should have the first one, you can have the second one."

"I think I should get the first baby, and who says that we'll have another?"

"Babe, trust me at the end of all of this you'll be one fertile Bolton. Listen I have to get some sleep before my run, Love you."

"Love you too." I said in somewhat of a daze.

Did he just say I'm going to be a fertile _Bolton_?

6:04 pm

"Gabi you look fine," Ryan said from his spot on our bed.

"No I don't I look pregnant."

"Aren't you pregnant?" Ryan asked

"Well yea but I just don't know what to wear Ry!"

"Why don't you wear a dress or something."

"It's freezing outside I'll catch a cold." I said turning to him.

"Well maybe if you would have gone maternity clothes shopping like Taylor told you to you wouldn't be going through this." Ryan scolded.

"I am not going to wear those hideous clothes!" I said before storming back into the clothes rummaging through my flowy dresses.

"They aren't that bad."

"Yes they are! They aren't cute or….anything okay?" I said in a big huff. I heard Ryan get off the bed and walk into the closet.

"we're already late, why don't you just wear this?" Ryan held up a red babydoll style dress.

"That's what I had the first time." I said with tears welling in my eyes.

"Hey sweetie it's okay just put the dress on and we'll go."

"I don't wanna go anymore. I haven't curled my hair, my makeups ruined. I just I look horrible." I said sinking to the ground putting my head in my hands. Ryan knelt next to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Hun what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, I'm just a little tense right now."

"Why?"

"Brody kissed me." I whispered daring a look at him. Ryan's jaw dropped then formed into a smile.

"OH MY GOSH!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!"

"Yea…"

"Did- you didn't kiss him back did you?"

"NO!! My eyes were open the whole time!"

"Well this is gold! I mean he obviously has been in love with you for years and-"

"He only did it to make sure we no longer had a spark in our kiss." I said sniffing a little.

"Exactly! Only to see if you didn't- hey you kissed before?!?!" I groaned and slapped my forehead.

"I'm stupid, I'm stupid, I'm stupid." I stood up and grabbed the red dress and walked out to the bathroom and put it on.

"WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!?!?! WHY WASN'T I TOLD!"

"I thought I told you."

"Well uh no!"

"Well I am sorry Ryan it must have slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind?!? Slipped your mind?!? Gabriella this is something major why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said I must have forgotten, I'm sorry."

"So was he good?"

"No, I mean yea but there was no…anything. I mean when we kissed the first time Junior year I was…emotional-"

_Flashback_

"_Hey," I looked up through my tears at Brody._

"_Hi," I said mid sob. _

"_What wrong?" I looked away and wiped my face though tears kept falling._

"_I'm making a big deal out of nothing." Brody sat down next to me on the bench._

"_You're crying, it can't be nothing."_

"_It is, I just saw Troy hugging this other girl. It wasn't the way you would hug a cousin or something it was a real hug. A hug he would give me putting his face in my hair, and pulling me as close as possible."_

"_Maybe the girl just needed a hug."_

"_God I hope you're right."_

"_I mean you wouldn't leave Troy would you?" I heard hope in his voice which made me look at him._

"_No, I don't know I'm just confused."_

"_You often are confused when it comes to Troy."_

"_Shut up." I said shoving him lightly._

"_There's that smile." He touching my nose softly._

"_So I'm overreacting."_

"_Well, I think you need to talk to Troy. I mean make sure things are clear and such. He'll understand, dating someone when there's such an age difference is hard."_

"_Tell me about it." I said wiping my face more successfully this time._

"_You straight?" he asked wrapping an arm around me._

"_Yea I'm straight." He wrapped his other arm around me in a full hug and we rocked a little. _

_When we pulled apart I looked at Brody and glanced at his lips. I looked back at his eyes and found myself leaning forward._

"_Brody I don't think-" _

_I didn't get to finish that thought since his lips landed on mine. He put his hand behind my head and brought me closer._

_The worst part I kissed him back._

_End Flashback_

"Whoa! That's major, what were you thinking?" Ryan asked leaning against the doorframe as I curled my hair.

"I was on my damn period, when I saw Troy I could have ripped his head off. I'd rather kiss another guy than rip off Troy's gorgeous head." I said going from a loud forceful voice to a soft tender one.

"Well did you ever tell Troy?"

"Yea he knows."

"About both times?"

"Of course what kind of girlfriend would I be?! I carrying his damn child Ryan!" I said pushing him out of the door and finishing my hair.

**Hospital**

"You look gorgeous!" Taylor said coming over and giving me a hug.

"Thanks it took forever to find something I could squeeze into." Taylor rolled her eyes and bent over and rubbed my stomach.

"Well baby we need to tell mommy to get clothes that fit." She stood up and shook her head.

"You're going to get sick dressing like this." She scolded.

"Well this is all that I had. I'm sorry."

"That's not an excuse, Troy makes enough money for you to buy anything you want. You actually do." Taylor said as we walked over to the Christmas tree.

"I know okay I'm just busy,"

"Doing what? Classes don't start again until next year."

"I kissed Brody."

"And didn't feel anything and told Troy right away like the good girlfriend I know you are. Troy being the amazing guy he is forgave you, though he didn't garentee that if he ever saw Brody he wouldn't touch but, you know."

"Well at least he didn't act how Chad did when you kiss Robert." I said with a sing song voice.

"Oh please Robert was a child who I didn't really mind anyways."

"Come on Tay! Robert was SEXY! Why do you think he transferred Hospitals?" Taylor gave me a look as if saying continue.

"Chad scared the living shit out of him! I have never seen a man run so fast in my life. I mean Chad was going through the hospital with a baseball bat yelling 'Robert, come out, come out wherever you are' looking like our very own Jason, I was scared myself." I said placing a hand over my heart.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad."

"Tay." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine but Chad has never done it again has he?"

"That's because no guys around here will even come near you without looking both ways."

"Hey Girls!!" I turned to see Sharpay coming over holding Ashley.

"Hey," I said waving, Sharpay frowned when she saw me.

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes."

"I got that but aren't you freezing?"

"No I'm warm now."

"I told her and the baby that if she keeps dressing like that, that she'll get sick." Taylor said shaking her head.

"We are so going shopping…how about next week?" Shar asked with a huge smile.

"Of course Shar I couldn't think of anything I would rather do than go shopping with you." I rolled my eyes before heading over to Emily who was staring at the tree.

"You know this looks pretty good for a job that was done at 3am."

"Yea, it does actually." I tilted my head to the side a little.

"Guys you have to try these cookies." Kristen said coming over eating a personalized cookie.

"Oo that looks good." I said looking at it.

"Where did you get that?" Emily asked looking around

"Over at the Elves Cookie Maker. You get these plain sugar cookie to decorate and everything."

"Wow Veronica went all out this year." Emily said as we started walking over to the cookie maker.

We all grabbed a cookie and started designing them with anything we wanted. Of course our fun of playing Martha Stewart stopped when Veronica came over to me since Emily and Kirsten were on the other side of the table.

"Gabriella, I see you're enjoying our food around here."

"Well Veronica it is the Holidays that's when many pig out." Veronica nodded and looked at my cookies again.

"I know but Gabriella sweetie we need to talk." I glanced at Emily and Kirsten who shrugged. I decided to follow Veronica over towards the entrance to the room where not many people were standing at the moment.

"Gabriella are you having a hard time right now?" She asked giving me a fake sincere voice. I resisted from rolling my eyes.

"No Veronica why do you ask." She placed a hand on my arm.

"It's just that…how do I put this nicely?...you're looking a little on the fat side." Even though I tried not to, I felt my skin get hot from embarrassment before tears started stinging my eyes.

"What?" I managed to breathe out.

"Many girls eat to hide their pain and I know you must have a hard time knowing that your boyfriend could be doing anything behind your back. But I want you know something that I will be here to help you loose the weight before he comes back. When the sign up sheet for the hospital comes back up I'll be sure to give you more walking distance."

I stared at her in shock as a tear rolled down my cheek, I was too shocked to even brush it away. Veronica turned to start walking away, but turned back to me.

"Maybe that's why he won't marry you, you're too…curvy."

Even though I saw the evil smirk on her face I couldn't keep myself from feeling like I'd gone to school in my underwear. I felt more tears roll down my cheeks even though I begged for them not to. I turned around the corner away from the party before anyone could talk to me. I need time to calm down by myself and I know just the girls I'll be visiting.

#(*&*(#&*&*#&*#&()$*&#*$&(*#&$*&#%&*

"Hey why aren't you at the party?" I looked up to see Lena walking my way with a plate of cookies in her hand.

"I came to visit you guys." I said with a smile forcing my tears to stay in my eyes, though I know my face is red.

"Oh, well everyone just went down…are you okay? The baby doesn't like need anything does she?" I laughed a dry laugh before shaking my head.

"No it's just something Veronica said."

"Ugh, her why do you listen to her?"

"I didn't try to it's just the hormones really."

"Well don't even think about it. It's Christmas and you should be happy and singing everybody a song."

"No I don't feel like singing."

"Come on we can sing together. You know I will make a fool of myself."

"No you have an amazing voice!"

"I sound like Destiny Cyrus,"

"She changed her name hun,"

"Oh well same thing."

"Okay whatever you say."

"Now I hear there is a cookie making thing too, I can't wait to do that" I shook my head and linked arms with her as we headed back to the party.

Abcdef**g**hijklmnopqrs**t**uvwxyz&xywvu**t**srqponmljih**g**fedcba

Troy's POV

"AND THE LAKERS WIN THE GAME AGAINST THE CELTICS 92 TO 83!!! THAT WAS ONE HELL OF A GAME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I'M JOHNATHAN SMITH AND I'M SIGNING OUT. MERRY CHRISTMAS! DRIVE SAFELY!!"

I shared a hug with Chad as we moved through the crowd. I saw Coach coming my way, sure he looked happy but not happy enough.

"Bolton, that game was close…too close."

"I noticed." I said breathing heavily still.

"Well you know what that means you'll be doing instead of celebrating." I looked up at Coach with a tired smile and nodded.

"Running?"

"Like it's going out of style." I nodded and headed towards the locker room.

* * *

**uh....idk, just read **


	26. Scared Of Lonely

December 28, 2008 – 8:31 pm

I sat at the desk in the den surfing the web since I'm simply bored out of my mind. Ocean is making her rounds around the house going from room to room, though always coming back and circling my feet. I don't have my contacts on since I didn't go anywhere today I simply stayed inside and watched youtube videos, I even paid a visit to the I hate Gabriella Montez website and those girls/women are harsh I mean very. This is a conversation I saw on the site over Troy and I's trip to Turks this summer before he went to Beijing.

**kdsjflkj:** I don't like that little skank! When will Troy learn better?

**Troyella_hater:** I know! I think he could do so much better than her. I like him with that one blonde friend of his…Sharpay? Didn't they actually go out when he was in school?

**Troyloveeer93:** Yea they did go out, I don't know why they broke up! They are such a cute couple much better than that hoe he's with.

**xxMusic-is-lovexx:** I know I mean look at her she looks like a stripper! I bet she wears extensions!

**Troyella=yuck!:** I don't like this couple at all!!!!!! I can't stand them together! Gabriella is the perfect example for Kanye West's song GOLDDIGGER!!!!! Have you seen the designers she wears? And that truck she drives? I mean she doesn't even work she's still in school! She's only in it for the money no matter how much they say they've been going out forever. She's only sticking around for that. I hope he realizes that she's a bitch and he's way too good for her!

**Wtf!!!:** Are you all serious?!?! You have a fucking hate site for this girl who has NEVER done anything to any of you! It's not like she's off trying to be famous or anything! I don't think Troy would like to know that his so called fans have a hate site for his girlfriend! That's just stupid and that's what everyone who is in charge/comes to this site are. Stupid!!!!

**kdsjflkj****:** Wtf!!! Why don't you just go and make a fan site for her! I don't think Troy would be mad, maybe he'd realize that from the outside looking in this relationship is Shit!!!

_Though my favorite has to be the one from, me in Chicago with Troy and, Emily going to the airport. That one was just….very I don't know an addicting battle to watch. I mean they're talking about me, though I don't know who's more right._

**Ashley:** I can't believe this! You have to be lying I don't believe this! That hoe went to fuck him!!! you can tell from the insanely goofy looks on their faces! And if you watch the Youtube video you see that Troy has a hickey but during the press conference from the day before he doesn't! that makes me sick!

**GodmadeTroyB.: **UGH!!! Ashley you are right! I can't believe how disgusting that is! She flew all the way to Chicago just to fuck him! I mean come on! What kind of prostitute does that?

**Gaby:** I HATE her!!! she makes me want to change my name no joke! But she looks a little fat!

**LakersGirl4life:** is she pregnant?!?!

**totallyBolton:** let's hope not! I mean that'd be an easy way to the money.

**Sunshine:** uhhhhhhhh I don't know what to think

**Lalaland:** Troy would look better with the girl that is with the whore.

**Imake it rain:** no no no no n on no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dave:** you girls are crazy bitches! Gabriella is sexy you're just mad because you can't be like her. I'm OUT!

**Katie:** I'm not scared of any of you! I come on here all the time to show my support. I love Troyella they are amazing together! They are high school sweethearts! They've known each other since he was in 6th and her in 4th. What they have is what we call fate. I love Gabriella Anne Montez!!

**myTroyyawned:** He looks pale almost like he was a little sick. ): I hope she didn't give him anything.

**Ilovemesomehim:** I live in Chicago! And I wish I was at the airport when he sang to her! that's so sweet! I love this picture of them kissing ht_tp://pretend_this_is a_real image_link&stuff

**John:** I love Gabriella! I get my needs from looking at their vacation pictures :D

**Lovelovelove:** uhhh John get out of here and don't come back!

**kdsjflkj****:** Katie get the fuck out! I'm sick of your ass always trying to say good things about her! this is a hate site for a reason!!!!!!!

**Katie:** wow you're obsessive much

**Ryan:** I love this site since I don't like Gabriella at all

**Melany:** troy looks happy….but not that happy….idk is it because she's leaving?

**Kaly:** I don't care I hope they broke up!

**Megan:** if they broke up they wouldn't be holding hands.

**Kaly:** your point?!?!

**Megan:** people on here are twisted!

**Stephanie:** I love Gabriella!!! I hope she never sees this she doesn't deserve any of the bad things you guys are saying about her. I LOVE TROY I LOVE GABRIELLA!!!

**Ryan:** I agree #456 I want them to break up too! And # 455/7/9 get out of here!!!!!!

**Shakeit:** I know Gabriella and she's one of the sweetest people you could ever meet! Stop hating on her!

**Troyella4ever:** I think people forget that they are not there to promote their relationship…Troy is being a great boyfriend and taking his girlfriend&friend to the airport. In the press conference that took place right before they left Troy was asked about Gabriella and he simply glowed! He was blushing to the max. Gabriella doesn't go out and do interviews so she isn't in it for the press. And even if she does buy herself nice things you can't tell me you wouldn't do the same. I also think the Lakers rep doesn't like troy to talk about their relationship since he cuts off most questions reporters ask about them. Troy's manager also has that type of thing locked down.

And I love how people base the status of their relationship on 20 pictures or so…most of which came within a 5 or 10 minute period.

In fact if most of you doubters of their relationship would actually look at all the pics from an event instead of just the few that are posted on the blogs then you would see that it is not just a publicity stunt.

People have been saying that they are going to break up since the big media found out they were dating over a year ago and people that knew they were dating before have been saying it for even longer.

And why are people making judgements on how troy and Gabriella are supposed to act in public towards one another? It's the first relationship that either of them have had in the spotlight (they're high school sweethearts)…so there is no way to know or compare how they act toward someone they are dating vs. someone they are not dating. If either of them had dated someone in the spotlight before then we would have something to compare it too, but they haven't. so why don't all of you just leave them alone and shut down this site.

**Fuckthelovers:** ALL OF U TROYELLA FANS SUCK **** SERIOUSY

LOOK HOW UGLY SHE IS  
GABRIELLA IS CHINESE SOME1 TELL HER

AND SOME1 TLL TROY HES DATING A **** WITH HAIRY ARMPITS AND A FUCKED UP FACE SHES UGLY LOOK AT HERR EW PUKING

**THISISME:** I think she looks great, laid back and comfortable. She also doesn't seem to be wearing makeup which makes that true beauty. No wonder Troy always says he likes when she has no

I'm not going to question their relationship, I mean its their business, and most of the all… From what I can see Troy isn't a PDA type of guy really. He's a really private guy and you could tell. Plus, they've been a private couple since Troy made it big, it took them long enough to actually tell the whole world that they are a couple. So why question them, when its their business.

If he doesn't want to show affection doing his job that's him, same goes for Gabriella. It all comes down to them, its their life.

*I will say I was happy to see some people liked me but still it's not like they are a big percentage of the site. Every post I've seen gets over 500 comments on it and they aren't always that positive. I probably shouldn't even pay this stuff any mind. I know I sent a link to the site to Taylor and she yelled at me for even paying these people any mind. I guess I have too much time to myself lately. Ocean hopped up on the desk and was going to put her tongue in my tea.

"hey girl don't do that!" I quickly picked her up and brought her on my lap.

"You don't want to taste that sweetie." I spun in the chair turning away from the computer and right before I released her the lights turned off.

I froze instantly and Ocean flew from my arms with a scary sounding meow. I never realized how scary looking this apartment was until I saw it totally dark. I heard movement from the bedroom. _Calm down Gaby it's only Ocean most likely…I hope_. I looked and I can't even see my hand in front of me. Great just great. I turned slowly and felt around the desk for my phone. When I finally got hold of it I hit the screen for some light. And it's really bad on the eyes considering I have my glasses on and not my contacts. I heard loud footsteps in the hallway…outside which made me move through my contacts much faster. When I finally got to the number I needed I was scared for real. My breath was coming faster and harder by the second and I had tears in my eyes. Okay so I admit I am the one to scream and jump during a scary movie.

"Hello?"

"ZEKE!" I yelled scared by his voice.

"whoa Gaby what's wrong?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Uhmm can you come over here…right now. Shar has a key."

"I'm on my way."

"Zeke where are you going?" I heard Shar ask.

"I have to go see Gaby I'll be back." I heard Zeke kiss her fast before rushing off ignoring Shar's questions.

"What happened?" Zeke asked once I figured he was on the road since I heard more noise.

"the lights went out."

"Did you pay the bill?"

"Troy has always taken care of that."

"well maybe I should call him, I'm sure the game is over."

"No!!"

"Gaby."

"I just don't want to annoy him."

"Gaby try and turn something on."

"I can't see anything Zeke I'm serious!"

"Okay um just hold tight-"

BANG!!!

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I swear I jumped out of my skin.

"What was that?!?!" Zeke asked alert.

"Nothing, it's dark…Ocean probably knocked something over." _I hope._

I slowly stood up and tried to remember the layout of the apartment as I moved. I felt around until I was in the kitchen, I froze when I heard the knob to the door move.

"Zeke are you here?"

"No but I almost am…why?"

"N-no reason."

I listened carefully to the knob and then it stopped. I held my breath as the tears moved more rapidly down my face. I placed a hand protectively over my stomach. _Oh my god, oh my god_. I heard something move behind me but I am not crazy enough to turn around. I closed my eyes and tried to remember where I put that knife after I made my sandwhich. I carefully moved my hand up the counter until I hit the handle. I carefully wrapped my hand around it just in case. God look at me I'm freaking out over nothing it was most likely Ocean…right? I heard the knob start to move again, I instantly went stiff.

BANG

I jumped and turned around this time placing the phone on the counter I slowly walked back towards the den.

"Ocean?" I walked carefully,

"Ocean? It's okay girl mommy's here…" I advanced a few more steps then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"AHHH!!!!" I jumped and dropped the knife "SHIT!" I yelled when the knife grazed over my left hand. I held as I turned around to see Zeke standing there with a flashlight.

"Whoa Gabs are you okay?" I looked up at him and nodded.

"Come on we have to get you to the hospital and get that cleaned up. Let's get you some stuff you're staying at our house." I nodded and stood still as Zeke grabbed a towel and handed it to me. Then handed me my phone.

I nodded and held the towel tightly in my hand as I followed Zeke back to our room. I put my phone in the pocket of my hood though I kept looking back at the den.

"Are you okay?" Zeke asked coming back to me.

"No I'm fine, I just got really scared you know the dark?"

"Yea you always do get a little jumpy, come on let's go."

"Wait what about Ocean? Ocean!?!" seconds later she came to my feet. I slipped on my boots and picked her up and handed her to Zeke.

**Baylor Casa**

"What took you so long? What happened?" I looked up to see Sharpay standing there with Taylor running after her.

"Taylor?" Zeke asked as surprised as I was.

"Gosh Gabriella what happened to your hand?" I looked down at my hand and blushed.

"I had to get stitches…I dropped a knife and cut my hand." Taylor grabbed my hand which was now bandage and touched it carefully.

"What were you doing with a knife?" Sharpay asked glaring at me and Zeke.

"The power went out in the apartment and I was scared cause Ocean kept knocking things over and well…I thought…"

"Oh sweetie." Taylor brought me into a hug, then Sharpay did the same.

"You must be tired."

"No I just…I just want to talk to Troy. If that's okay with you two." I said with a shy smile.

"Oh yea of course." Taylor said before moving so I could get by.

I turned to Zeke and carefully took Ocean in my left arm avoiding my bandage. I smiled one last time before heading down the hall to a guest bedroom.

**No Ones POV**

"Zeke what happened?"

"Like she said the power went out and she was scared. She looked like she'd been crying for years when I got there." Zeke said walking into the kitchen.

"She has been jumpy lately." Taylor mumbled.

"Taylor she's staying with you." Sharpay said pacing, as Taylor took a seat at the island. "She can't be alone right now."

"You know she was like this last year. I mean really jumpy, and scared. I know she was asking me about how you can interpret peoples stares."

"What?" Sharpay asked looking at Taylor like she was crazy, though sitting down on Zeke's lap who was sitting at the table.

"Well you know how maybe when Zeke stares at you, he looks at you with…lust maybe. You blush because you know that look and you can feel it. Then you have that look of people staring at you with hate or laughter, like you should be in a cave hiding. Lastly you have that look where you feel like someone you have no idea who, is looking at you. Long and hard. She asked me about that last year. I just said ignore it. But don't you remember how she just kept jumping around and getting scared at every creek that happened? What if this serious?" Taylor asked looking from Zeke to Shar. "It only Troy came back, and started when he left."

"So are you saying she has a stalker?"

"I wouldn't want to believe it…but there are weirdo's everywhere here in LA."

"Fine Tay we'll watch her and try not to leave her alone." Sharpay said, Zeke chuckled.

"You both know good and well that Gabriella won't say anything. She never wants to concern people with her problems, she'd rather give you advice but never receive some for herself. She'd rather deal with it herself. She doesn't even tell Troy until it's forced out." Shar turned and looked at Zeke.

"How do you know this Love?"

"Troy told me once."

Gabriellas POV

I walked to the bed and sat down. I released Ocean and sighed looking around the room. I could hear Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke talking about me as if I was their child. I ran my hand through my hair and thought about what had happened tonight. It had to be the scariest thing ever. I reached into my pocket with my right hand and pulled out my phone. I dialed Troy

"Hello," I heard his gruff voice said through the phone.

"Oh you're sleep I'm sorry."

"No it's no problem…what's up?"

"Nothing really…how was the game? I didn't get a chance to see it."

"Oh we won."

"That's great Troy!"

"Yea I know. so why'd you really call?"

"Well I just…did you pay the electric? I mean I'm just asking." I heard Troy hum as if thinking.

"Yea of course I always pay. Why?"

"Oh….nothing I just wanted know because…a lot of people forgot." Real smooth Gaby.

"Okay…Hey um me Chad may be able to come on the 31st."

"Really? Great! I really want to see you."

"I really want to see you too."

"I'm going to let you rest."

"Okay babe, I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up and placed my phone on the nightstand.

I moved under the covers and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Though all I could think was,

If Troy paid the bill, who turned off the power? And why?

* * *

****sad fact some of those blog comments i have on Gabriella are really about Vanessa. i found them on many different sites. so it wasn't hard but i chose some that caught my eye. the names are made up entirely!****

**Okay so I tried these three chapters. Can I have some Sympathy points for this. I am going through some things with my friends right now and there's all of this drama. I just haven't been in the mood for stories lately. I am not going to abandon this one but I'm just saying. I had exams last week and well...they were okay. I pasted let's just leave it at that. (that's good okay) **

**I know some may hate me for this chapter in particular but I just felt like writing sadness and I'm sorry. I will bring fluff. I really can't wait for that dang Chaylor wedding! I am pumped for it! I already have outfits and a lot of you will be happy with the Troyella things that happen around that time. I won't say anymore.**

**I saw the Zanessa video of them arriving in Japan and wow that's crazy! why can't it be like that in america? Did you see the date photos? They were on E! News that's why I know. But what else is there to say? I don't know but yea. **

**I will understand if you don't want to review because these sucked. Well don't give up on my story please. I will brighten up, the sun will shine...tomorrow. but in the mean time for those of you who want to bring somewhat of a smile to my face. review and make me smile please. Cause I really need a good laugh, and a smile. I like to go on my yahoo and see 40+ new emails. haha! Give me ideas for New Years cause that will be the next Chapter. No lie.**

**Read&Review&Preview**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	27. Just Wanna Be With You

**You all have to be the nicest people in the world. I loved the positive reviews that brought smiles to my face. I loved the long ones the most. But thank you so much everyone. Here is a little gift for being so nice and supporting my story. **

* * *

December 31, 2008

"Shar, are you a diva?" I asked as we all sat in Shar's family room in our pajamas just having a girls day since Zeke took the kids out to do some errands.

We were all on the floor surrounded by blankets. Emily and Kirsten had come over last night to sleep over. Taylor made us food and well that was alright with me.

"I am not!" Sharpay said with a huge smile.

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"You know diva is the female version of a hustler." Emily said with a smile

"Oh gosh!" Shar said shaking her head.

"Okay let's play tell all." Kirsten said as she ate the popcorn on her lap.

"Ooo yea! I love that game!" Sharpay said with a smile.

"It's simply truth or dare, just only the truth." Taylor said as if it was obvious.

"Fine who's going to start?" I asked sucking on my fudge pop.

"I want to start." Kirsten said, "Gabriella I think you should be the main person of this round."

"Why me?"

"Because not all of us are dating Troy Bolton." Kirsten said with a preppy style voice that was funny since she doesn't talk like that. "Anyway, what do you and Troy talk about most of the time. I mean when you guys go to events you are always talking to each other and blushing. Then what do you talk about in general. Because you two are total opposites and even I don't see what you have in common?"

"Well at events we talk about people we see down the carpet, or we make fun of the paparazzi for asking us to kiss and such. Sometimes he throws a cheesy line out there, whispering sweet nothings in ear. But generally we talk about anything and everything. We act more like best friends with benefits really when you think about it. I know once we had a conversation on why Wilson on Home Improvements chin is never seen. Then another was a discussion on why the sky is blue. I was trying to tell him it's not blue because it brings out his eyes." I said laughing.

"You two make me sick, I bet that was cutest little argument anyone could witness." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"What is the cutest thing Troy has ever gotten you?" Taylor asked.

"He got me this necklace Sophomore year, and it was a 'T' with red stones and on the back it said 3:56 across the line on the 'T'." I said blushing as I thought about that necklace.

"What does 3:56 mean?" Kirsten asked confused

"It's the exact moment that Taylor introduces us, funny he remembered that." I said looking at Taylor.

"That is too cute!" Emily said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad I brought the happy couple together." Taylor said giving me a quick hug.

"I have one, who gets more annoyed with the paparazzi? You or Troy?" Taylor asked while eating her Doritos.

"Troy hands down!" I said with a laugh as I grabbed another fudge pop. "He always get really tense and starts glaring at them. I usually watch him to make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret."

"Okay how about, who's your favorite Disney princess?" Shar asked

"Jasmine…I always thought I looked more like her than anyone."

"Aww does that make Troy Aladdin?"Emily asked.

"Uh, you'll have to ask him one day."

"Oh I will." Emily said very determined.

"What are most scared of in your relationship?" Kirsten asked. I took a moment to think, and looked up a little making sure tears wouldn't fall.

"That he'll leave me." I said looking down at my hands.

"Gabi," Taylor said rubbing my arm.

"I know but it could happen,"

"What is the worst thing people have ever said about you, after Troy finally told the press you were his girlfriend."

"That I was in it for the money." I said without another thought.

"Ugh! I can't stand that! You were there with Troy the whole time. Way before he was even an option for the Lakers." Sharpay said stabbing her piece of chocolate cake.

"Geez Shar, what'd the cake do to you?" Kirsten asked with a laugh.

"Oh…sorry." Shar said blushing slightly.

"You know what I don't get?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" Taylor asked for the group.

"How do these celebs get their bodies back so fast?"

"Oh sweetie I can answer that one." Sharpay said putting her cake aside which means whatever she's about to say she's serious about.

"They never carry the babies past 7 months so their skin isn't stretched too much. As long as the doctor says the baby is healthy they can push them on out. I know it ruins the whole experience of pregnancy. I think they get too much credit for getting post baby bodies considering they don't really carrying them…well most anyway. The body that carries the baby full term is one I want to know the secret to." Sharpay said picking up her plate and stuffing her mouth.

Everyone was staring at Sharpay in disbelief but some understanding, though I couldn't help the tears that welled in my eyes.

"I c-could n-ne-never done that t-t-to my child." I said through my tears.

Everyone turned to me with alarm and Shar got a guilty face not remembering my hormones. Taylor instantly wrapped me in her arms and I could just picture her shooting glares at Sharpay. Taylor rubbed my back comfortingly and told me it was okay. I can't even tell you how long I stayed in her arms but I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Oh! Let's watch another half of those inside the Lakers thing. The guide says this one is with Troy only." Kirsten said with an evil smile.

"Oh yes I don't have to be embarrassed." Taylor said with a huge grin.

"This is one where the fans send in questions and all get asked nothing is off limits." Emily added.

"So that means they'll be asking about me?" I asked with a fake smile while rubbing Ocean softly.

"No realllay!?!" Kirsten said as the show came back from commercial.

Eric Meyers: Welcome back everyone. I am here with the one and only Troy Bolton. On this episode we will be having a tell all. You all picked the questions and Troy will answer all of the questions without lying…so we hope. Are you ready for more personal questions Troy?

Troy Bolton: I think I have to be. (Troy laughed making his eyes twinkle)

EM: Okay then, first question. This one is from Shannon in Chicago, Illinois. Are you still friends with your ex's, and what were the relationships like?

TB: Straight to the point huh? (Troy played with his hands a little smiling)

EM: Seems like your fans don't play.

TB: Yea, but I do keep in touch with my ex's who I had a longer relationship with. I did have two major relationships with two girls before I was in the relationship I'm in now. My first relationship I was young you know? 8th grade until freshman, I'm closer to her than really some other girls I've had relations with. But the other girl I talk with so often, you know just to check in, that only lasted sophomore year. So I am at good standing with my ex's.

EM: Great. Here's one from Kylie South Dakota. (Troy sighed dramatically knowing which Kylie they had to be talking about) Are you big on family? Do you want a family? If so, how many kids?

TB: I am big on family, I'm really close to them they always have my back and they don't treat me different. I'm really close to my grandfather out of anyone outside of my mom, dad, and brother. He has always talked to me and taken me to basketball games, football, soccer games. He's a big part of my life. I would love to have a family…soon would be great. But you know I'm not picky. I think I would want maybe 3 kids. That sounds like a good number.

EM: You hear that Gabriella three kids. (Eric looked at the camera and I swear he was looking right at me, Troy blushed and tried to hold back his smile. _"That is priceless!" Emily laughed with everyone else as I covered my face with my hands_) Darcy from Wisconsin asks, Do you like more showy and fashionable girls or more laid back girls?

TB: I'd have to say a good mix of them both. I like more of a laid back girl though, I think that if you can be real around me then that shows me your personality. I also love when a girl doesn't wear make-up, I think that's the most beautiful a girl can get.

EM: You're very deep. Jennifer from Texas says. We all know that you're going out with Gabriella, and that sometimes she gets followed by paparazzi because of this. Do you get protective and worried?

TB: Yes I do get protective and worried. I mean the paparazzi you have to realize sometimes get right in your face, you could breathe on them. They also get very aggressive. I try and you know make sure everything is okay, but I worry most when I'm not there and they follow her. It's me they want, not her.

EM: You know more and more women are falling in love with you at this moment right? (Troy laughed and shrugged) Tracy from London, If you weren't drafted to the Lakers what job would you have pursued?

TB: Well I'd have to say maybe a gym teacher. I really couldn't see myself doing anything outside of sports so gym teacher would be close.

EM: Brittney from Oregon wants to know, In high school were you more the popular guy or the nerd?

TB: I guess the average guy, everyone always says you were popular guy. To tell you the truth I never wanted that I just wanted to be a guy average normal. I wasn't a nerd but I did get A's so I guess it wasn't all fun and games.

EM: You didn't see yourself as a popular guy?

TB: Not really, I think after a while it got old but I kept being seen as one so what can you do?

EM: Megan from New York wants to know, Is it hard having a relationship when you're not with the person a lot because of your job?

TB: It is hard and I feel guilty because of the scheduling and everything. But you have to make it work and find ways to communicate without always being in the same city or state.

EM: Last question, are you ready?

TB: As I'll ever be.

EM: Good, Molly from UK wants to know what is or are your ringtones on your cell phone?

TB: I only have one, everything else is the regular one that comes on the phone. But I have God Bless This Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. It's like the only country song I've ever listened to this much.

EM: Who's ringtone is that?

(Troy blushed a little and looked away before looking back at Eric grinning)

TB: Listen to the song, I'm sure you'll figure it out.

"Troy is the sweetest guy ever! I want him Gaby." Emily said turning to me.

"He was so talking about you, you're like the only person I know who would get that ringtone." Kirsten said flipping through the channels.

"It is the first song they've ever danced to." Taylor said before standing up and running to get something.

"Really? That's even cuter! What's your ringtone for him?" Emily asked

"I Will Be by Leona Lewis." I mumbled shyly.

"I love that song!" Sharpay burst out.

"And I love Gabriella's voice which is why I want her to sing in the wedding." Taylor said sitting back down with a big white binder.

"What?" I asked not really expecting that.

"Yes, I want you to sing the song that I walk down the aisle to and our first dance song."

"What? I can't sing!" I said looking at her with wide eyes.

"Oh shut up Gabs you know you can sing." Sharpay said rolling her eyes

"Fine what song?"

"This Is Love by Kelly Rowland." Taylor handed me a lyrics sheet.

"Wow," I said looking at it.

"Yea, Ryan said he'd take you into the studio so you can record the song, then when we're at the reception we you could sing as we dance." Taylor said smiling.

"A recording studio?"

"It could be fun!" Emily said reading the lyrics over my shoulder.

"Yea Gabs, take a chance."

"I don't think I want to be on a stage singing while pregnant. You know how shy I get."

"You weren't like that in high school when you sang with Troy, All! I wanna do is be with you, be with you!" Sharpay started then Taylor joined in.

"There's nothing we can't do, just wanna be with you, be with you. No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart. You know it's true , I just wanna be with you"

"Ok guys break it up, it's not like I was that good."

"Sweetie Troy never once sang to me! He sings to you all the time, even when you don't ask him to. I mean I never even knew he knew what music was he's on that court so much." Sharpay grumbled flipping through a bridal book.

"I know when I heard him singing in the airport, I was so shocked I didn't know what to do with myself." Emily said with a serious face.

"I feel all left out! I'm the only one who hasn't heard him sing!" Kirsten said frowning

"Oh gosh this is a great moment to embarrass Gaby!" Sharpay said before running off.

"Well while she's gone. I was wondering if you two could be Ushers at the wedding. You know show people where to go and such."

"We would be honored!" Emily said pulling Taylor into a hug while leaning over the popcorn bowl carefully.

"I'll do it, not like I have anything better to do." Kirsten said with a smile.

"Yes that's one less person I have to pay for." Taylor said making me giggle a little.

"I found it!" we all looked over toward Sharpay who was running in the room with a DVD.

"What's that?" Taylor asked in amusement.

"It's a DVD recording of our last musical. Featuring Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton."

"Oh no you still have that!" I said covering my face.

"Yes I think you and Troy are unhealthily adorable when you want to be." Sharpay said winking at me before pressing play. (this video is on my page ignore the blue bar thingy…..)

"Aw look at Troy!"

"He was dreamy then."

"Oh yea," Sharpay said, I glared at her and she just shrugged.

"Gabi! You are so cute! I love that dress and your hair you look the same!" I covered my face to hide my blush.

"Troy is like this superman!" Kirsten said as she watched.

"Oh don't boost his ego." I said throwing a pillow at her head.

"I'm only saying."

"I wish I could have seen this play." Emily said with tears coming from her eyes.

"Oh sweetie this is the best part…trust me. Ew." Sharpay said waving her nose obviously remembering Jimmy's cologne he used to impress her.

**PARTY TIME!!! – 10:30 pm**

"So what exactly is going on with her and Jason do you think?" I asked while talking with Emily in the kitchen.

"I have no idea I mean she keeps saying that they decided to be just friends. But I see some benefits." Emily said sipping on her whine cooler while watching Kirsten and Jason act like…well a couple.

"Oh there's Michael I'll be back." Emily said before walking over to him and giving him a kiss. I turned back towards the island and sat in a stool.

"She's not coming back," I said picking off the tray of crackers in front of me.

"Hey sweet pea," I looked up to see Taylor coming over to me.

"Hi," I said softly.

"What's wrong? It's new years eve you should be happy."

"I know I just wish Troy was here." Taylor smiled sadly at me.

"Hun, I miss Chad but you know it's their job and they have to be wherever they need to be. I know they try and make it home for any holidays they can. Sometimes we just have to live with what we have."

"I know I just wish he was her to kiss me at 12."

"I'll kiss you." Taylor said sarcastically.

"As much as I love you Tay, I don't think we'd make that great of a couple."

"Well break my heart why don't you."

"I'm kidding I love you,"

"You know what I hate most about Chad?"

"What?"

"His rough hands," I looked at Taylor and laughed.

"Troy has rough hands too! I hate when he has these huge cuts on them from being rough when playing."

"I know I always tell him to try and be gentler but it's in one ear-"

"Out the other." We laughed and when we settled sighed.

"Why don't we go mingle or something?" Taylor asked standing up and going behind me wrapping her arms around me.

"Uh I'll try but my back hurts,"

"Oh sweetie." Taylor said kissing my cheek before walking back out to the party.

I turned in the stool and stood up. I fixed my blue flowing knee length dress making sure it wasn't riding up in the back. I took a breath and patted my stomach softly before heading into the crowd of people.

**11: 21 pm**

"Do you know where Zeke went?" Sharpay asked coming over to where I was leaning against Ryan as he rubbed my back with soothing circles. I turned my head towards her.

"No I'm sorry, can't find him?" Sharpay pouted crossing her arms.

"No, I said I'm going to put the girls and Corbin down and then I'll be back. Now I can't find him anywhere."

"Have you called him?" Ryan suggested.

"No… I'll try that." Shar said clapping her hands before running off.

"Hey dolls." Natasha said coming over to us.

"Hey Tasha."

"Gabi I heard you're going to be singing," Natasha said touching my arm softly.

"Yea, I'm scared I've never recorded my voice before."

"You'll be fine people do it all the time." Ryan said rolling his eyes.

"Yes you will, you're an amazing singer. So are you guys ready for the new year?" Natasha asked with a smile.

"Yea who isn't?" Ryan said with a laugh.

"Gabby?"

"Yea?"

"Can I talk to…." Natasha looked at my stomach then at me.

"Oh! Yea sure go ahead." She nodded before leaning down.

"Hey sweetie I'm Natasha and I'm one of your mommy's friends. You are going to be one of the luckiest babies born in 2009, because your mommy will love you so much. And you're the only one….at the moment who can say Troy Bolton is my daddy." Natasha winked at me before walking off before I could say anything.

"Don't worry your daddy isn't that…okay maybe she's right…"I said rolling my eyes.

"Gaby!" I looked over in alarm to see Taylor rushing over to me.

"What?!" I asked grabbing her arms once she was near.

"It's 11:38 and I have to stay by you I mean I have to kiss someone at midnight, I can't loose you." Taylor said pulling me into the kitchen.

"See this way we don't get separated."

"I know Tay," I said resting my hand on my stomach and sighing looking over towards the clock.

**11:58 pm!!!!!**

I looked in the mirror fixing my dress. I am in the bathroom trying to avoid the whole kiss thing. It's so embarrassing when you can't kiss your boyfriend. I love Taylor but it's not the same.

"Gabriella hurry up!!" I heard Taylor yell.

"Coming!" I said, I looked at my outfit one more time before looking at the little clock in the bathroom

**11:59!!!!**

"Shit!" I rushed out of the bathroom and looked around for Taylor she isn't in the kitchen.

"Taylor?" I pushed through couples in the hall trying to find my missing friend. This is a downside to being so short.

"Taylor?" I walked into the family room and looked around over the faces and didn't see her…or Sharpay.

"Come on LA let's get ready for our countdown!" I looked at the t.v. in panic. This can't be happening to me.

"Taylor!!" I pushed to the main hall again just as they started counting.

"10…"

"9…"

"8…"

"7…" I moved closer towards the door and ignored the couples getting ready to smack.

"5…"

"4…" I peeked in the living room before looking at the door.

"Chad?"

"2…" what the?

"1…"

I watched as Zeke and Chad pulled Taylor and Shar in for a kiss. Though I didn't see their lips touch since someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a very passionate kiss. I didn't even panic, I'd know those lips anywhere.

**12:03 am**

Me and Troy along with Taylor, Chad, Shar and Zeke were in the kitchen talking.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me." Sharpay said glaring at Zeke.

"If I had told you, you would have told Gaby and Tay." Zeke said pulling Shar on his lap and giving her a kiss.

"Gabi pass me those crackers." Taylor said. I nodded and grabbed the tray handing it to her. As soon as she had the tray I felt Troy grab my hand.

"What happened to your hand?" asked touching the bandage softly

"Oh n-nothing." I said avoiding his eyes. I looked at Taylor Shar and Zeke trying to get them to change the subject but they just watched.

"Then why is this on your hand?"

"I cut it okay." I said softly.

"When?"

"Uh….before?"

"Taylor what happened." I watched as Taylor's jaw dropped.

"Like I know! Just because we're best friends doesn't mean she tells me everything." Troy raised an eyebrow at her and I watched as his eyes slowly turned gray. Taylor swallowed and looked down playing with Chad's hands.

"She cut it with a knife…" okay so that's not a lie.

"How'd you do that?" Troy asked looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"That's not important right now. It's a new year and we should be celebrating not discussing the past. We should talk about now and the future and any other futures we want to start." I looked at Troy and winked at him before hopping off my stool.

"Well I know I've tired since New Yorks ball dropped. So I'm going upstairs." I said to everyone else. I glanced at Troy with a raised eyebrow before heading into the family room to say bye to some people.

As I walked out of the kitchen I felt Troy's eyes following me the whole time. I gave everyone I knew a hug and said I was going upstairs and I'd talk with them later.

"Yes Gabi you need some rest, you're carrying a baby. Oh and lover boy is just on your trail." Emily said giving me a hug. I gave Michael a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

By the time I got back around to the stair I could feel multiple eyes on me. I'm guessing this is because Troy has been following me around like a hawk. I don't know why he would do such a thing. I mean what does he think we'll do? _Oh right_. When I got to the stairs I turned around to see everyone in the main hall watching me. I goodnight and said happy new year before continuing up the stairs with Troy following like a lost puppy.

**No Ones POV**

Troy followed Gabriella up the stairs and down the hall a ways to her room. Closing and locking the door behind him, ready to celebrate the new year.

Chad quietly went up the stairs a ways in the silence of everyone watching him. He smiled and rushed back down the stairs.

"He went in her room!" he said throwing his arms up as if he'd won a game. Sharpay stomped over to the steps and yelled.

"You better wash those sheets!!" She said before stomping away pouting.

Soon everyone was whistling and sending cat calls up the stairs cheering the captain on. Sure the girls tried to keep the guys down. But you know how guys are, always keeping track of the score.

* * *

**I have the video on my page & the lyrics to This Is Love by Kelly Rowland. Check that out please. I started the next chapter but....yea i don't know what to do lol. I'm sure i'll figure it out. give me ideas if you have any my next chapter you'll find out why Troy was being shady in December. ;)  
**

**read&review&preview**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	28. You'll Be In My Heart

January 1, 2009 –I thought I'd never get here!

"Hey," I said kissing Troy on the chest.

"Hey beautiful," Troy said kissing my forehead.

"That was…fun?" I said shyly.

"Yea, it was." Troy sighed before reaching over for my left hand kissing it softly. " Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Well, the lights went out and I was scared. I called Zeke and told him to come over. When he got there he scared me and I dropped the knife and cut my hand. I had to get 12 stitches." I looked up at Troy with a pout. Troy frowned and kissed my hand again.

"My poor baby, I should have been there." Troy said looking away.

"Troy I'm fine, the babies fine. We're both fine, that's all that matters." I said kissing his jaw.

"I'm sorry you were scared Brie, I paid the bill so I don't know what happened."

"It's fine Troy get over it. So why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise."

"Oh please troy." I said sitting up keeping the sheets around me.

"Let's go to the apartment and get cleaned up okay sweetie?" I nodded and got off the dress getting dressed.

**Apartment**

I looked in the mirror as combed through my hair. I shrugged a little and went to the closet as the songs on my ipod changed. I smiled when I heard Hopelessly Devoted To You come on by Olivia Newton-John. I grabbed a red and white baby doll styled spaghetti strapped dress as the song started I danced around the closet with my dress. I sang along with the song lost in my own world.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,  
there's just no gettin' over you _

I started walking out of the closet and rounded the corner to the dresser and looked at the mirror holding the dress up to me.

_Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around _

I hooked the hanger on the handle of a dresser.

_and wait for you _

I looked at the picture of Troy on my dresser and sang to it.

_But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else  
for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you _

I rolled my eyes and took off my robe slipping the dress on then zipping it on the side. Not too bad.

_But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you_

I grabbed my hair and started pinning it up quickly.

_My head is saying "fool, forget him",  
my heart is saying "don't let go" _

I grabbed Troy's class ring and slowly put it on.

_Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do _

I glanced at the picture again before looking down slipping my shoes on.

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide, _

I walked over to the speaker getting ready to turn it off leaning against the nightstand next to Troy's bed.

_since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you_

I looked up at the door and jumped when I saw Troy leaning against the frame smirking at me.

"Troy you scared me." I said a little out of breath.

"Oh sorry I was just watching the show." He said walking over to me with his red and black plaid shirt low hanging jeans and black converse.

"Did you like it?" I asked smilng. He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh yes, very, very much." He kissed me on the lips.

"Ready to go?" he asked looking down at me.

"Let me get your Christmas present." I rushed over to the closet to get his gift and then rushed out handing it to him. "Lead the way." I said as he walked out of the room. I grabbed my bag and followed him out and to the elevator.

"I need a dress for the Harvard thing, they have this like banquet at the end and it requires formal wear."

"Well good thing I'm here, lord knows what Sharpay would have you buying."

"I think Shar has great taste,"

"yea sure but you're mine not hers."

"I guess that's true…" I said trailing off.

"So what store did you want to go to?"

"I don't know…I mean a store but no where expensive I don't need something…showy."

"Well we can go to that new boutique your always telling me about." Troy said looking down at me smiling as we got off the elevator and headed for his car. He opened my door for me and let me get in.

"Oh Troy you're too kind." I said as he closed the door. He winked before walking over to the drivers side and we were off.

* * *

"Troy," I said poking my head out of the curtain. Troy looked up from the bored position he was in before. "What do you think?" I asked slowly moving from behind the curtain.

I will admit the dress was very beautiful. It's black with spaghetti straps that crisscrossed in the back. There is a slight sparkle to it and even with the bump it comes to my knees. Hopefully my stomach won't become any larger. The dress had a low V in the front with cups holding my breasts amazingly. I looked down a little not sure of how Troy would react, I don't know why after all these years I still get shy around him but I do.

"Troy?" I asked looking up at him finally to see him staring at me with an admiration in his eyes.

"What do you think?" I asked as if I were talking to a 5 year old.

"I…you look. You are not wearing that!" he said standing up and walking over to me in about 3 strides. He stood in front of me almost as if keeping anyone from seeing me.

"What do you mean I think I look amazing." I said turning around and looking at the mirror trying to see what I missed.

"No, you look good I just…I don't want you to wear a dress like this if I'm not at the same party."

"I happen to like this." I said pouting looking up at Troy through the mirror. Troy grabbed my shoulders and squeezed them lightly before bending over and kissing my head.

"I know, I love it but I just…I don't want any of those nerdbomers hitting on you."

"What guy would hit on a pregnant woman?"

"Oh when they look like you, you'd be surprise."

"But, this is the 7th one I've tried I mean, what else am I supposed to do make a dress?" I asked turning back towards Troy with my best puppy eyes and was thankful for the hormones since some tears started to well up.

"Hey, don't cry."

"I just Troy, I'm pregnant I can't just fit into things anymore."

Troy watched me for a second before bringing me as close as he could kissing my forehead and rubbing my back.

"Listen you can…get the dress. Just buy a jacket or something to put over it…okay?"

On the inside I am doing my touchdown dance right at this second. But I kept my cool and pulled from the hug and let Troy kiss me on the lips. I gently pushed him out of the dressing room and quickly changed so I could get the dress before Troy changed his mind.

* * *

"So I think we need to talk about something." I looked up at Troy from the salad I was currently eating.

"Oh really….like what?" I asked not sure I wanted to know what he was brining up.

"How we're going to tell the press. You know they're going to find out either way. Do you want to just tell them… or just let it go?" wow that's not something you're asked everyday.

"I…guess….Well I did think about that. I think we should wait until I'm more closer to the due date. Maybe like April?"

"April?"

"Well yea…I shouldn't be too big I mean I'll be 7 months."

"And that's not going to be big?"

"Well maybe in March you can just come out and say it."

"March?"

"Troy, "

"fine I mean March…that's a good month. I mean I'll be home more."

"Okay so we wait as long as possible. I know I won't need that extra stress until then." Troy looked up at me and was about to say something when 4 girls came rushing up to the table.

"Oh gosh Troy Bolton?!?! Can we have a picture?" The first one asked with her boobs hanging out of her top. I raised my eyebrow as if to say hello. Troy looked over at me and the girl glared at me. Whatever.

"Troy just take the picture." I said giving him a quick glance before looking back down at my almost gone salad continuing to eat ending that conversation.

I heard Troy sigh before standing up and asking the girls where they wanted the picture. Before they left a brunette glared at me so hard I didn't even need to look up to know she was doing so. I looked up and saw them walking outside. Most likely for the light, I looked over at Troy's plate and noticed he was done. I looked around for that waitress.

"Excuse me, can I have the check?" I asked when the girl finally came over. She stared at me a moment before a scowl came on her face.

When she came back with the check, and a portable credit swipe. I looked towards the door and no Troy. I grabbed my purse and opened my wallet grabbing my credit card and quickly paid for the meal, though I didn't leave a tip.

I walked out and looked around holding my hand up to block my eyes from the sun. I looked to the left and saw Troy being mobbed by girls still coming up to him. Okay so I admit I was sour for a moment but this is just an amusing thing to see. I laughed out loud and shook my head before heading right towards Troy's car wishing I had a digital camera at the moment.

As I continued joyfully down the sidewalk I hear….stomping coming my way. No more like a herd. Right when I was about to turn around I was lifted off the ground bridal style. I looked over and saw Troy grinning from ear to ear and I couldn't help but laugh throwing my head back.

"What are you doing Wildcat?" I asked a little scared he was going to drop me at the rate he was going.

"Tarzan get chased by crazy hyenas. Tarzan protect Jane." I laughed really loud at that one. No I'm serious you know those crazy laughs you make that aren't really necessary but you do it anyway.

"You do kind of look like Tarzan…" I said smiling at Troy who just smiled.

"Damn, you'd think those heels would slow them down." Troy growled. "Hang on," Troy tightening his grip on me. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight.

"Troy I swear to god if you drop me I will never touch you again."

"Babe I would never! And we're almost at the car." I nodded quickly and tried to forget that.

Once we finally got to the car Troy smiled at me and leaned against the car.

"Have fun?"

"Oh yea Troy I just love when guys pick me up and run with me around LA."

"Is that sarcasm Ms. Montez?" Troy asked while opening my door.

"Yes Bolton, but thank you for making me dizzy." I said holding my head a little.

"Wait are you alright?" Troy asked

"Yea Troy chill," I said getting into the car.

Troy rolled his head and closed my door before going to the driver's side and then we were off.

"So I was thinking we could go to a friend's place really quick. We can exchange gifts there."

"What friend? Do I know them?"

"Yea, see they're out of town and well they're place is amazing." I rolled my eyes and couldn't help wondering about it.

"Well how is this place so amazing?"

"Well it has 6 bedrooms one's a master."

"big,"

"A family room, living room, dining room, movie theater, 7 1/2 bathrooms, a basketball court/tennis court, a pool with a waterfall and a hot tub, even a grill on the patio, there's a gym, the kitchen is the size of our kitchen and den put together." I looked over at Troy with an amused face, just like a guy to love an extra large house.

"Well are they fine with us there?"

"Yea…they want me to water the plants while I'm there."

"Oh, well I can wait in the car while you do that…" I trailed off as I watched Troy pull up to a gate in a gated community near Shar and Taylors community.

"Wow this house must be a big deal…"

"It is," Troy said grinning at me.

"Oh so you've been here before?"

"Yea only once though."

"And yet you remember so much." I mumbled as I stared out the window watching as these very expensive houses came up.

I looked forward when Troy turned into a drive that had a gate in front of it….okay a huge gate like some of the other homes on….Silver Brook. Troy punched in another code before the large gate opened quickly then as soon as we were in it closed. I let my eyes wander from the rearview and towards the house and my jaw dropped. (hehe it's on my page…does your jaw do the same?)

This house is GORGEOUSLY BIG.

"Brie?" I looked over at Troy who had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Let's go in." I nodded and grabbed my bag and Troy's present from the back seat before getting out.

I looked up arching my neck looking at the house.

"It's very bright…"

"Yea it is but it's really a great place." Troy put a key in and opened the door.

If I was in awe outside, I am speechless now. I looked up at the chandelier overhead and then to the half moon staircases. I looked forward to what looked like a living room to my right to see a big family room with huge plasma. To my left to see what seemed like another sitting room just minus the t.v. I slowly walk through sitting room 2 into the kitchen careful not to touch anything. Troy wasn't lying when he said that the kitchen was huge.

"Want to exchange gifts now?" Troy asked startling me I turned to him and nodded taking a seat at the island.

"Where's yours?" I asked.

"Come upstairs with me." Troy grabbed my hand and led me to the hall and up the right staircase.

He lightly pulled my hand as we walked down the hall of the right wing of the house. We walked down the hall and stopped outside the door of a room. He stood behind me and covered my eyes. I fixed my purse strap and then held Troy's present at my waist. I heard Troy open the door and we started moving inside.

"Now this will make you very happy. Ready?" I nodded and I heard Troy take a deep breath before taking his hand off of my face.

I stood there taking in the room. I carefully knelt down and placed my bag and Troy's present on the floor never taking my eyes off the room. Sure there is nothing in it but it's the cutest room you'd ever see. I walked over to the window and looked out of it. The window looked like something out of a fairy tale I remember seeing it from outside but the view is amazing. I looked around at the light pink walls and the dark pink carpet. I lightly ran my fingertip across the wall before something caught my eye. I looked back at the wall to my left away from the closet and little bathroom and from the door Troy was leaning against. There in the very center of the wall, something was hanging. As I got closer I noticed a picture but not any picture, a sonogram, which was smiling at me.

My eyes wandered up a ways and noticed BOLTON letters over the sonogram. I quickly turned towards Troy with tears making it hard to see. Though I know, on all of the fan girls in the world, that Troy smiled and nod. Tears flowed down my cheek s like rain falling from the gutter. They were happy tears.

"Tr-oy," I put my hand to my mouth not able to contain myself. I walked back over to the window and sat on the little window seat and hugged my stomach as Troy walked over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders bringing me closer and kissing my head.

"Yes, this is ours. All ours."

"Really?" I asked trying to calm down.

"Yes, for you, me and the baby. I kind of want a girl if you can't tell." I wiped my eyes and kissed Troy fiercely.

"When did you find the time?"

"I have been looking at houses since I left for Beijing. And it's not easy over the net. I've been looking and finally found this one in November. I bought it because I saw it and saw me and you in here having a family. I also had to get it furnished and colored and everything of course that didn't start until…December." I looked up at Troy and was going to say something but he shook his head. "I'm sorry i didn't talk with you those first few days of December. I was just tired from games, and press, and all this. It's really hard when your not exactly here when all of this is being done but I wanted it to be a surprise so I didn't tell you. I was stressed and tired. It's not an excuse but I was trying."

"Troy,"

"hmm?"

"You could've stopped at family." I grabbed his face and brought him towards me and we made out for a good ten minutes.

* * *

"Oh let me have it." He said taking the box out of my hand. As we walked back downstairs to the kitchen, I sat down on the stool and waited.

"I actually didn't know what to get you so I went to the store but I couldn't find what I was going to get you originally. So this present absolutely sucks and I understand if you think so-" Troy walked over to me and crashed his lips on mine.

"I'll love it," he said grinning at me as he pulled away. I looked down biting my lip so not to say anything else.

"Gabriella?" I looked up hesitantly to see Troy looking in the box curiously.

"Yes,"

"What is this?" Troy asked pulling the book out of the box.

"It's a photo album…" I said trailing off.

"Oh I love it!"

"No you don't," I said playing with my purse strap.

"I do I just didn't know what it was." Troy said giving me a reassuring smile.

"It says Bolton on it. It's for you, you can put any pictures you want in there. I just thought since your always away you may see some great things you may want to keep track. Then maybe when the baby comes you can keep pictures in there. Then one day you can give it to her. She'll have memories of you, you and her. I mean sure it would be nice to give her at her wedding or something. But if you never see that day and something happens I'm sure she'd want something to remember you by. I know I would have loved something from my dad like that. it doesn't measure up to what you got me at all but I guess it's the thought."

I never once brought my eyes up from my purse since I felt tears coming to my eyes. The whole photo album was not really my game plan for his present. But I will say that I love the idea. I hardly have any pictures of my father. My mom never kept any up in the house or decided to give me any. I know she has them in this blue box on the top shelf of her closet. I got one picture and it looks like my father at a young age in his army uniform. But that's all I have, I don't think I've ever seen a picture of me and my father together. My mom says he was there, hardly. But we did have our moments. I guess I wish my father would have left me something or I had someone I could go to, to ask about him. My mom says all of his family is dead. Though I've always known she was lying to me.

Troy put the album down then came over and wrapped his arms around me.

January 2, 2009

"Babe, babe wake up." I groaned slightly and swatted at Troy's hand.

"Ria I have to go, Chad and Taylor are waiting outside." I stayed still for a moment before opening my eyes.

"I'm up okay?" I pushed Troy out of my face and that earned a chuckle out of him.

I went to my closet and grabbed this pair of jeans Taylor let me borrow. I pulled them on and then went to the mirror and put my glasses on and pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I fixed Troy's shirt on my body and turned to see Troy standing there holding my bag out to me. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and grabbed my sunglasses before heading out to Taylor and Chad's SUV.

"This is going to be the death of me," I said as I got into the truck. "Hi Tay, Chad." I said scooting over and making room for Troy. I leaned over the set to look at the clock.

"5 am seriously?" I asked leaning against Troy's shoulder getting somewhat comfortable as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Come on Gabi you'd think you'd be used to it by now." Taylor said smiling at me as she turned in her seat.

"Oh yea the joy of waking up early just to say goodbye, I live for that."

"Hey don't be a sour sport. It's not easy for them either." Taylor said with a smirk glancing at Chad.

"I love how you girls talk about us like we're not in the car." Chad said sneaking a glance at Taylor who just rolled her eyes.

When we got to the airport I kissed Troy about 600x before I let him leave of course it would have been 700 but as always. 'Yo Hoops let's go!' came and well Troy left promising he'd call every free second of the day. Also that I could start quietly moving into the house, I agreed and let him go onto his flight back to his job.

* * *

"Listen Shar wants to take us shopping next week when are you available." I looked up at Taylor as we started driving back to my apartment.

"Well I can't do it on Monday because we have this orientation thing to refresh all of us. Tuesday I have to go to a meeting with the teacher for that Med class I took that test for. Then I know I can't on Wednesday because I have to go to the hospital from 8 to 11 then I have a appointment at 2 after that I have two classes starting at 3 until 9:30 so I'll be at campus after that. Thursday there is nothing. Friday is going kill me because I have all science classes from 7 to 9:30 so Sunday?"

"Girl you are going to pass out. When are you going to eat? Sleep?"

"I'll have time trust me."

"Okay whatever you say, I want to see this house." Taylor said with a grin.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I hear it's amazing. So let's go and get a bunch of your clothes, pick up Shar and visit your closet. The sooner we get you in there the sooner we can come over."

"The closet is huge." I said turning to her with a grin.

"As in…" Taylor asked looking from me to the road.

"As in big enough for me to separate my clothes by season, color, year, and designer. Put a couch and table in there then have an island for my jewelry. Then I could go to 3 without knocking anything over." I said with a smirk. Taylor turned to me with her mouth opened.

"Are. You. Serious?!"

"Yes, so serious."

"Call Shar, she'll faint."

**The House**

"This is beautiful," Sharpay said with tears rolling down her cheeks as she stood in the middle of the closet as if this was…heaven.

"Shar your closet is two times this big."

"I know but I love this so much more!" she said rushing over to the couch that was over to the side and laying down on it.

"Well now that the closet is established can we go back to the bed and look at these books." Taylor said as we went back to the main bedroom.

The master bedroom is way larger than any room I've ever seen. I swear this room alone takes up the whole the top half of the house. The master bedroom is about as big as our whole apartment. No lie. It's huge I have room for everything and then some. The bathroom is amazing. There is a Jacuzzi tub is just relaxing…looking. Trust me I can't wait to get into it and everything. The shower is just wow. There is a waterfall of water that comes down at different levels counting on how you set it to. There are two sinks made for a him and her bathroom. There isn't one thing I hate about this house. Well maybe the fact I haven't seen all of it yet.

"This bed is just a dream come true!" Sharpay said laying herself across the bed pushing some of Taylor's bridal books aside.

"Shar where are we to sit?"

"Oh make room!" Sharpay said seeming as if she would just never get up. "Oh Gaby is this one of those beds like the commercial where you put a wine glass at the end and when you jump on it, it doesn't move at all?" Shar asked seeming like a child that was given way too much candy.

"Uh Shar I'm pretty sure."

"Go get wine!!!"

"I don't know where it would be!"

"Oh quit it you two. Come on we have to look at these books and such." Taylor said hitting Shar's leg to get her to make room. I rolled my eyes before crawling on the bed.

"I have decided my colors will be yellow, pink, and brown." Taylor said with a smile.

"Random," Shar said flipping through a book.

"I saw a wedding with those colors on _Whose Wedding Is It Anyway?_ I thought it was really cute."

"I support anything the bride says." I said grabbing a book and looking through it.

"Thank you Gabriella, that is exactly why you are the Maid Of Honor."

"Oh yea just rub it in my face."

"Hey Shar you had the chance to take it." Taylor said with a smile.

"Oh I'm not mad I'm just saying."

"Good, I have the invitations. And you two get the first ones. I hope both of you can come." Taylor handed us each an invitation.

"Taylor these are so cute." Sharpay gushed.

"Well I didn't really want the stereotypical valentine's day wedding so no hearts will be at my wedding. But at the reception I'm going to have love quotes on the bottom of the seat placement cards under the name and table."

"This sounds cute so far." I said looking the invitation over.

"Have you schedualed the fitting for dresses?" Sharpay asked pulling out her planner.

"Oh yea that's going to be on the 8th at 10 am. My sister is going to fly in for the fitting along with my mother. She just wants to be there, then she'll be staying with me until well the wedding so she can help me with things. Chad's mom will be coming also." Taylor said writing down some quick notes in her binder, this girl is too organized.

"So are we wearing long or short dresses?" I asked

"Short I want you all to be able to move around in them at the least."

"Good because I don't want Zeke to be having problems with it later." Sharpay said. Me and Taylor stared at her.

"What? We always make love on Valentine's day." She said as if it was nothing.

"Well good to know you approve." Taylor mumbled.

"So have you gotten the venues?" I asked.

"Yes Gabi you were there." Taylor said looking at me with a amused face.

"Oh right…I forgot." I said trying to remember when this happened exactly.

"So do you two know how you're going to be doing your hair?"

"Mine is going to be in a messy bun, no worries it'll be cute." Sharpay said

"I don't know what I'll have my hair look like yet." I said looking away kind of embarrassed I hadn't started thinking about it yet.

"It's not that big of a deal really, we all have other things on our minds so we'll just deal with it later. But the cake is something we have to take care of."

"Why not just have vanilla." Shar asked.

"No I want chocolate." Taylor said. "Chad wants a carrot cake. I don't know what that man is on." Taylor said shaking her head.

"Why not have one layer chocolate another vanilla another carrot. That way everyone can be happy." I suggested. Taylor looked at me before smiling and writing something else in her binder.

"You are a genius Gaby. Chad will love you forever."

"What is with that boy and carrot cake? I mean every birthday party there was carrot cake."

"I don't know I mean. It's Chad what can you expect?" Taylor said shaking her head.

"I remember when I first met Chad." I said smiling.

"Oh yea like that was the best moment of your life." Shar said rolling her eyes.

"It lead to 3:56." I said with a smirk.

_Flashback_

"_Gabriella it'll be fine, these guys are very nice." Taylor said grabbing my hand as we walked with Sharpay and Ryan to a Troy Bolton's house._

"_What if they don't like me?" I asked playing with the sting hanging from my blue backpack._

"_They like Ryan," Sharpay said moving in front of me and Taylor while swinging her purse in her hand._

"_Hey you act like I'm annoying," Ryan said catching up with his sister while holding her backpack in his hand. _

"_Anyways, I think they'll like you. You get along with me and Shar and we get along with them. It won't be that hard." Taylor said before grabbing my arm making me stop. _

"_What?" I asked looking up at her curiously._

"_I really want you to meet Chad."_

"_Chad? The butthead." Taylor rolled her eyes._

"_He is a butthead but I only say that in front of Shar. He's really-don't tell anyone- but he's so cute. I have a huge crush on him." Taylor smiled before moving to continue down the sidewalk to Troy's house._

"_What's a crush?" I asked catching up careful not to trip over my blue dress I'd worn to school that day._

"_A crush Gabriella is when you are infatuated with a person" Taylor said trying to hold back a smile. _

"_What does infatuated mean?" Taylor raised an eyebrow at me. "What? I'm only in 4__th__ grade." Taylor nodded._

"_Well infatuation is when you have extravagant passion or attraction to another person. Which leads to love."_

"_Love?" _

"_Well you love book right?"_

"_Yes with my life." I said smiling._

"_Well you know how you feel when you have a new book? Or when you read your favorite book again?"_

"_Yes! I get all excited and jumpy and can't stop smiling…unless it's a sad story. But even then I get butterflies just thinking about it." Taylor gave me a satisfied smile._

"_Well imagine having that feeling every time you thought about a boy, when you're around him, when you hear his name. My big sister talks about it all the time." Taylor said before starting to walk again which I did also._

"_So you love boys? That's gross." I said making a face._

"_No it's not, I mean Gabriella you'll meet a guy that you just can't get enough of. You'll get embarrassed around him, always think of him, find any reason to be with him. You'll love him."_

"_How- how will I know?"_

"_You'll know, it hits you like….a dodge ball." Taylor smiled at me and without giving me time to think it over grabbed my hand and pulled me up the driveway of a house I pass every day I just never knew anyone lived here._

"_Tay, my stomach." I said as she opened the screen door in the back yard by a huge basketball court. _

"_You said the same thing when you met Shar and Ryan and look how that turned out." Taylor grabbed my hand harder and pulled me inside._

"_Taylor I see you brought a friend." A tall brunette lady said walking over to us and grabbing our backpacks and walking to put them on the backs of two chairs at a table. I noticed she put mine next to a chair with no backpack on it._

"_Yes Mrs. Bolton, this is Gabriella. She's in the same class as Ryan." I smiled shyly at the woman who grinned back at me._

"_Well it's nice to meet you Gabriella. I hope you come over again, they're in the family room." Mrs. Bolton smiled again before going back to the stove._

"_Come on," Taylor said obviously excited._

_As we headed to the room which was in the front of the house I noticed pictures going past me as I was dragged. This family is very…handsome._

"_Hey Tay!" a guy with curly hair said before turning back to his video game. I looked at Taylor who turned to me and nodded. He is cute…I guess._

_Taylor rolled her eyes and stomped over to the t.v. leaving me standing there. I played with my hands and slowly started walking back down the hallway having second thoughts as she turned off the t.v. _

"_HEY!!" the boys chorused._

"_About time." Sharpay mumbled. I put my back against the wall taking deep breaths._

"_You can always play later. Besides I want you to meet my friend Gabriella. Ugh, hang on." I heard Taylor coming and closed my eyes._

"_Come on," She grumbled grabbing my hand and pulling me from behind the wall. I opened my eyes and met two new faces._

"_Gabriella the one with the hair is Chad, the tall one is Zeke. Chad, Zeke this is Gabriella." Taylor said with a smile._

"_Hi," I said waving. They both waved back. _

"_Let's forget the game and go play some hoops. Maybe we can get Kyle to come over." Chad said standing up and running to the stairs._

"_Hurry Hoops!! Bring your ball!!" Chad yelled up the stairs before running down the hall with Taylor, Ryan, Shar and Zeke following. _

"_Hey no running Chad!" I heard Mrs. Bolton yell. I stood in the hall and slowly walked down it looking at all of the pictures more carefully this time. I saw a family picture and saw a cute little boy with blonde hair and insanely blue eyes. He's definitely cute. I reached my hand out to lightly touch the picture._

"_Blue," I jumped and turned around to look up a little and see a boy with light brown hair and insanely blue eyes looking down at me with a basketball under his arm._

"_What?" I asked not quite sure who had said it._

"_Your dress…it's blue. My favorite color." He smiled at me and I swear I almost fainted. He looked over at the picture I still had my hand on, I dropped my hand quickly._

"_Blue my favorite color too," I smiled smiling shyly. _What am I saying? Purple is my favorite color!

"_Great we already have something in common." I felt my face burn, I reached my hand up and touched it. Why am I so hot? I don't feel sick._

"_Gabriella come on!!!" I turned dropping my hand when I heard Taylor call me._

"_Gabriella huh?" I turned back to the boy who I've been talking to and yet I have no idea who he is._

"_Yes,"_

"_I'm Troy," he said nodding. I nodded also and looked back at the picture then to him to see him scratching the back of his neck before looking at the clock on the wall family room. I followed his eyes also._

_3:56. I'm here for another two hours._

"_Well let's go outside." Troy said before rushing past me. _

_I turned and slowly followed him wrapping my arms around my waist trying to stop it from tickling so much.

* * *

  
_

"_Taylor?" I said as we went back inside for a snack after the guys played for a while._

"_Yes hun?"_

"_I think…I think I have a crush." I said looking at her hesitantly._

"_Really? On who? It better not be Chad." Taylor said glaring at me. I quickly shook my head._

"_No it's… Troy."_

"_Bolton? He's cute, nice pick Gabi." Taylor winked at me before walking back into the house. I sighed before following her._

"_Okay kids eat up." Mrs. Bolton said with a smile. Everyone remained silent after saying Thank-you until she left the room._

"_So Zeke did you know that Hannah Crenshaw has a crush on you? You two should go out." Taylor said to Zeke who rolled his eyes._

_The conversations continued from there. Ryan even got in on a few of them, I just observed quietly eating the peanut butter and jelly sandwich I made from the things Mrs. Bolton left on the table for us. When I finally finished my sandwhich I was going to make another one but Chad took the last four slices of bread which caused Taylor to start yelling at him. I decided to just eat my grapes until everyone was done._

"_Here you can have half of mine." I looked to my left and saw Troy cutting his sandwich in half and placing half on my plate._

"_Thanks," I said softly._

"_You know my peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are the best." He said with a smile_

"_Oh really?" I asked really curious as to how it tasted. My mom makes them and Taylor's mom makes them, even Sharpay and Ryan's chef makes them and they all taste the same to me. What could make this the best one yet?_

"_Oh yea they are my talent." He winked at me before eating the other half of his sandwich. _

_I stared at him for a while watching him eat before looking at my half. My face felt hot once again as I picked up my half and carefully brought it to my mouth biting into it._

_This is the best sandwich I've ever tasted._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Okay love it? hate it? I don't know but please review and then get a preview. I figured you all would love to see how Troy and Gabriella met since someone reviewed and said it'd be nice to see it. I know Taylor didn't technically introduce them. But in a weird way she did.**

**I updated my page!! So read it lol. My default is soooo sexy!!! I added a picture of the house and the invitations for Taylor and Chad's wedding so check that out. **

**I kind of realized something about Zanessa and maybe I'm slow for not realizing until...now. Well if they did start dating during HSM then Vanessa would have been what 17? So that makes Zac like 18? So what if... all of 2006 they kept it on the DL because Vanessa wasn't legal yet? You know so there wouldn't be things said like there is about Miley and Justin =P? Because January 2007 Zac was in Say OK and wasn't Vanessa 18 then? I don't know maybe that's confusing...but I just yea. It made sense in my head. Well that's our daily Zanessa for today lol. **

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	29. Crush

January 5, 2009

"Welcome back to Psych 112. Some of you look well rested, others look as if they're been partying on the slopes. Either way I like to get to work no down time just because you've been gone for a month. We will start with a brain teaser today."

1. Say the days of the week backwards, then in alphabetical order.

2. Say the months of the year in alphabetical order. Easy? well, why don't you try doing so backwards, in reverse alphabetical order.

3. Find the sum of your date of birth, mm/dd/yyyy. Want more exercise? Do the same with friends' and relatives' date of birth.

4. Name two things for every letter in your complete name. Work up to five things, trying to use different items each time.

5. Wherever you are, look around and within two minutes, try to find 5 red things that will fit in your pocket, and 5 blue objects that are too big to fit.

"This is torture" Kirsten whispered while looking at the board.

"Same." Everyone in the class started talking to the person next to them and discussing their answers for the brain teaser.

I leaned my head against the table and started to snooze like Kirsten was doing next to me.

"Miss Montez." I jumped up slightly and nudged Kirsten under the table and she shot up and looked around lost.

"Please recite your answers for the brain teaser. Do so without pausing for longer than 15 seconds. Starting now."

"Saturday, Friday, Thursday, Wednesday, Tuesday, Monday, Sunday. Friday, Monday, Saturday, Sunday, Thursday, Tuesday, Wednesday. Uhh.." I thought of a calendar being laid out over the projection board and quickly added.

"April, August, December, February, January, July, June, March, May, November, October, September. September, October, November, May, March, June, July, January, February, December, August, April."

"12/14/1981 is 2,007."

"My birthday is 1/31/1949, multiply that." The Professor said, damn me for sleeping in class.

"60,419."

"You may continue,"

"Gabriella Anne Montez. Glue, gate, apple, arm, banana, ball, roll, ring, igloo, ice, eye, egg, lane, lotion, apartment, argon, airplane, airway, nap, nose, Nome, noun, earing, exit, mom, mop, org, -"

"You may stop. Next time someone falls asleep in my class you will have to do the same. Miss. Granger you are warned." I looked over at Kirsten to see her jaw drop, I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

When class was finally over we made our way through the row trying to get to the door.

"You know I kind of want to see this house I keep hearing about," Kirsten said waiting for someone to move past her.

"Well we have to wait for Emily to get out of class before we can head over." I said still putting my stuff in my bag.

"Emily where is she science wing?"

"Yea that's what she said in the text didn't she?"

"I think," We moved out of the room and soon exited the building.

"This sun I swear." Kirsten put her sunglasses on and I did the same.

"The sun is beautiful and gives life. Never swear the sun." I said with a teasing smile.

"Oh don't you have to be miss brilliant. You look cute by the way." I looked down at my yellow sundress and brown flip flops with my brown bag.

"Thank you I try," We walked towards the science wing which is quite a ways away so we took our time.

"Gabriella!!" We stopped and turned around.

"Hey Brian what's up?" I asked giving him a smile.

"Nothing really I just wanted to say happy new year."

"Oh that's right," I hit my forehead a little. "How was your trip? How's the baby?"

"Everything was amazing and the baby is sleeping…hopefully." He said with a smile.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy,"

"Aw he's going to be a little you,"

"Let's hope not,"

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself."

"I'm not, maybe if I'm lucky he'll be like Troy. Popular, talented, and have a gorgeous girlfriend."

"Oh you're too much."

"It's true, what happened to your hand?" Brian frowned reaching out to my hand. I lifted my hand a little and shrugged.

"Oh it's nothing really," Brian grabbed my hand and looked at it a moment.

"It doesn't seem like nothing,"

"I cut my hand on a knife I'm really clumsy." I said laughing a little.

"You should be more careful." He dropped my hand slowly.

"I will be I promise,"

"Well, I have to get going talk with you later." I watched him walk away in the opposite direction and then turned to Kirsten had her arms crossed.

"Who the hell was that?"

"You remember Brian I was partners with him for that one compatibility project."

"Well I don't remember him, besides I'm sure that whoever he is he'll be all over the web tomorrow" I cocked my head to the side in confusion and Kirsten nodded behind me. I turned hesitantly then rolled my eyes.

"Let's go," I said grabbing her arm and dragging her along into the mob of students.

"He is cute," Kirsten said once we were far from the Paps.

"I guess if he's your type I guess."

"Does Troy know you're all buddy, buddy with him?"

"Troy's met him."

"I didn't ask that,"

"What is wrong with Brian."

"Nothing, I just think he has a serious crush on you,"

"Please he has a fiancé and a child."

"And that's not an excuse, now a day's things like that happen way too often."

"Things like what?"

"A guy who is supposed to be getting married has a kid is hitting on another girl." I stopped and looked at her.

"Really Kirsten?"

"Hey I call em as I see them." she continued walking and slowly started following.

**The House**

"This is…awesome!!!!" Emily said once we entered the house.

"Wow, who gave you sugar?" Kirsten said while looking around.

"No one this is just a place that will be on MTV Cribs."

"Oh don't do that, I see enough cameras plain as day I mean really."

"But these are good camera's" Emily pointed out.

"Yea whatever," Kirsten mumbled heading into the family room and putting her bag down on the couch.

"Wait!" Emily yelled making me and Kirsten turn towards her.

"Where is the gym?"

"I don't know downstairs?" Troy hadn't showed me that yet.

"We need to put a camera in there."

"Why?" Kirsten asked staring at Emily.

"So we can video tape Troy working out."

"You are such a stalker." I said shaking my head and walking into the family room and flopping down on the couch next to Kirsten.

"What you can't tell me that wouldn't be a good investment." Emily came and sat down on a couch across from us and I turned on the t.v.

"It would be a bad one, Troy's not going to be here that often, he never is."

"You have us, Taylor, Shar, Zeke, Ryan and Brian." Kirsten said with a serious face. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait who's Brian?" Emily asked looking confused.

"He's the guy who is in love with Gabriella." Kirsten said smirking at me.

"He is getting married and has a kid."

"So," Emily said before turning back to Kirsten. "So how do you know he loves her? It could just be a crush."

"Well that's most likely it. But I think that he has a thing for her. You should see how he looks at her."

"How does he look at her?"

"You're getting her excited over nothing." I said flipping through the channels.

"He looks at her like she's his world."

"I think you just want some gossip Kirsten."

"Yea well I just want to see Troy's reaction to you and Brian when a reporter asks him about you two."

"Ugh you two are just ridiculous."

January 8, 2009

"So this is the place." Sharpay asked Taylor as we headed into the dress shop.

"Yes! I love the dresses they have here."

"I guess, I just hope I love whatever you chose for me."

"I know you will Shar."

"I'm scared."

"Gabi you are glowing and I just won't be able to upstage you."

"Oh please."

"She's right Gabs, pregnant women have this beautiful glow on them that just make them more beautiful than any other women in the room."

"Taylor!" we turned to see Taylor's older sister Tiffany coming towards us.

"Tiffany you made it." Taylor gave her a hug.

"Hey Shar, Gabi." Tiffany said waving at us before linking arms with Taylor and leading her over to the showroom. Me and Shar shared a look before following them.

* * *

"Taylor let's see you," Mrs. McKessie said in between chatting with Mrs. Danforth.

"I don't know guys…"

"Oh come on Tay how bad can it be?"

"Alright I'm coming out."

This is the 7th dress that Taylor has tried on and I got tired of it about 4 dresses ago so I decided to look around a little at the dresses. Me Shar and Tiffany have all been fitted and they went a little out on mine since well I'm pregnant. I walked through the many rows of wedding dresses gently letting my fingers run against the fabrics. I'm well into the back of the store by now and was running out of dresses to look at. Once I reached the end of the row I looked up and stopped when I noticed a dress on display with lights and everything. I slowly walked over to it and gently touched the fabric and detail in the dress.

"You'd look gorgeous in it." I jumped and turned around to see a sales lady standing behind me.

"I'm not a bride,"

"But you must have a boyfriend." It felt kind of weird not to have a lady recognize me but then again this lady is about 60 so who knows.

"I do, but I'm not even engaged."

"Well sweetheart why don't you try it on?" I looked at her then looked down pulling my sundress so it showed my stomach.

"Oh that's nothing, you know what I always tell my special non-brides when they come in here and look at dresses?"

"What?"

"The number on the dress means nothing, when you find the perfect one it always fits." I looked at the dress again.

"You know I don't think I should,"

"Well dear if you change your mind let me know," and with that she walked away. I stared at this dress a little longer and looked at how it was strapless and flowing.

I sighed lightly giving the dress one last look before heading back to the front of the store.

"Gabs where were you? We found my dress," Taylor said coming and linking arms with me.

"Oh really? Well I guess I'll see it like everyone else. But I was looking at this gorgeous dress in the back display." I saw Taylor look behind me then at me.

"What display?" I frowned and turned around to see nothing but racks of dresses.

"I swear there was a display back there with this amazing dress."

"Maybe you were daydreaming," Taylor said leading me out of the store.

"Yea maybe," I said frowning slightly.

**The Apartment- 6:30 pm**

"Hello?" I said answering the home phone while putting some things in a box to take over to the house.

"Hey do you have my lucky boxers?" I frowned and placed my hand on my lower back.

"What?"

"Do you have my boxers? I can't find them."

"Are you wearing them?" I asked sighing. There was silence and some wrestling on the other end before a reply was given.

"No I'm not wearing them, I think I left them there. But I'm not sure, I mean I might have left them at another hotel which could be crazy eBay right there." Troy said bursting into laughter.

"Troy I don't remember where those things are. Can't you just make another lucky pair of boxers?"

"No! once they're lucky they're lucky. I can't have a lucky pair until…you know." I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Troy that won't be happening over the phone that's just weird, but if I see them I will let you know."

"Okay babe, so how was your day?" I sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"long," I whispered pouting as if Troy was right in front of him.

"Long? Why?" Troy said sounding panicked and concerned

"Well you know nothing really, I had a class at 9 this morning then had to go to the library and check out a book for this report that is due tomorrow for me since I'm leaving on Monday. Then I went to the dress place and got fitted and I felt fat because this young girl kept glaring at me then whispering to this other girl then they'd laugh. High school all over again. After that I had another class and went to the hospital for my appointment and the baby's great and now I'm here waiting for Ryan so I can go to the house and put this stuff away. I'm looking forward to that bed though, I mean I have been thinking about it all day. All I want is to go to sleep, but I won't really do that until Saturday when I sleep all day."

"Brie you have to take it easy, if you're tired go to sleep."

"I know I just have to keep going. But I'll find those boxers for you."

"No it's okay you just rest,"

"No you called just for those boxers,"

"Oh and what if that was an excuse to hear your voice."

"I doubt that,"

"What? I love your voice, it's music to my ears."

"Oh yea I'm sure it is. So are your lucky boxers the SpongeBob ones I got you for your 18th birthday?"

"What?! No! I was talking about the blue plaid ones you love so much. The ones that bring out my eyes…"

"Oh those! I know where they are,"

"Where?"

"I wore them last night," I said with a huge smile though I knew he couldn't see me.

_Flashback_

"_It was for the best," Troy said pacing his room as I sat on his bed leaning against the headboard playing with his basketball pillow watching him._

_Shar and Troy broke up-a month ago-Troy is only just now realizing it._

"_We were total opposites and we have nothing in common enough to have a relationship. I mean she's so high maintenance, besides she likes Zeke it's so obvious. I mean they're always hanging out," Troy said pacing more._

"_Troy if it's what you thought was right-" I tried to say but Troy cut me off._

"_It was fun at first we really acted like a couple. But now that we're in high school things are obviously not going to work out." Troy came and sat on the edge of the bed putting his head in his hands._

"_Troy,"_

"_Yea?"_

"_It'll be okay, I mean there are a lot of girls who will go out with you. Maybe some of them mean well by it. It's only your freshman year you have time." I whispered._

"_You know whenever we kissed there was no….spark. nothing. Ria have ever felt like you were meant for someone, and that they were right in front of you. You know they are, you just can't seem to get it right."_

"_Yea everyday." Troy turned around and looked at me._

"_How can you know?"_

"_I don't know Troy, you're the oldest you tell me." Troy moved up the bed and kneeled in front of me placing his hands on my knees._

"_I feel like I'm looking right at her, how do I know if she feels the same?" he looked me in the eyes making me feel like a zombie in the Thriller video._

"_You ask them." Sometimes I have no idea who's talking when I'm with Troy. _

"_How?" Troy leaned forward so close I could feel his breath tickling my skin._

"_Think of something," _

_Troy looked at me and leaned down and rubbed his nose gently against mine. He moved his mouth as if ready to kis-_

"_Yo Hoops bring your ball!!!" Troy leaned back so fast I didn't notice._

"_Okay!" he hopped off the bed and went over to his closet getting the ball. He walked over to the door and put his hand on the handle and then looked at me._

"_Do you think…fate means for things to happen. You know like maybe when you're pissed it didn't that means something better will happen later?" I stared at him blankly but I somewhat understood what he was saying._

"_Never mind, let's get down there." He smiled at me and opened the door. I got off the bed and walked over to him._

"_I believe fate works in mysterious ways. So be patient." I smiled at him and walked out the door and headed down the stairs. _Why the hell am I so calm? I wanted him to kiss me!

_When I finally got downstairs and I was walking down the hall, Troy came up behind me and wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek._

"_See this is why we're best friends Ria,"_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yea, you get me even though my thinking is twisted."_

"_Yes Troy I get you." More than you know._

_End Flashback_

"You had them the whole time?"

"Well I just had this feeling I was meant to go into your drawer and put them on. I don't know why but I did."

"Well at least a hot fangirl got them," I could just hear the grin in his voice.

"Whatever Troy," I said with a laugh.

"What?!"

"Who said I was a fangirl?" I asked very amused.

"Well…aren't you?" Troy asked innocently.

"Of course Troy."

_Flashback_

"_I can't wait until the game Friday," Chad said as we all sat in Troy's family room talking._

"_Wait Friday? Please don't say this Friday," Taylor said looking up from the homework she was working on looking up from her spot next to me on the floor._

"_Yes this Friday Ray, I've been talking about it all week!" Chad said sitting up from the chair he was sitting in tossing his basketball. Taylor turned to me with wide eyes._

"_We have that Scholastic Decathlon Meet at West on Friday." _

_Since I take all high school classes though I'm still in 8__th__ grade I get to enter the scholastic decathlon team. The fact that Taylor is the Captain helps a lot._

"_So we're going to miss the game?" I whispered not wanting Troy and Chad to hear but they were staring at us both intently. _

"_You're gonna miss the game!!" Troy yelled standing up._

"_This is the championship are you mad?!" Chad yelled also standing up._

"_Look Chad we may miss it…" Taylor said looking at Chad quickly before ducking her head down to continue her work obviously ending the conversation._

_I looked at Taylor and noticed she was intent on her work. I looked at my chemistry and then slowly looked at Troy noticed his heavy breathing and he avoided my eyes. _

"_I need some air," Troy said before going down the hall and then I heard the backdoor slam shut. _

"_Hoops!" Chad said before running after him_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"_I'm sorry I can't come to the game," I said walking onto Troy's basketball court after placing my bag down on the grass._

"_It's fine," Troy said not even turning to look at me, he just stared at the trees._

"_Times like these make me wish I wasn't smart," I said walking closer to him. Troy turned towards me and shook his head._

"_No, I like you just the way you are." He said walking towards me,_

"_Well why are you ignoring me?" _

"_I'm just sad you won't be there," Troy looked away quickly and shot the ball in the basket with one hand._

"_You make it look so easy," I said looking at him with a soft smile._

"_It's not hard, come here I'll show you." I walked over picking up the ball and he grabbed my shoulders gently and moved me so I was right in front of the basket. He let his hands slide down my arm until his hands were over mine. He lined me up and told me to bend my knees and I did as I was told. _

_I will admit I wasn't paying much attention since I was distracted by our close contact. When he had my flick my wrists and toss the ball. Nothing but net. _

"_Was that hard?"_

"_No," Troy dropped his arms down and placed them on my hips and turned me so I was facing him. Troy looked down at me and started leaning down, I grabbed his shirt and stood on my toes we were almost there when-_

"_TROY!!! Time to walk Gabriella home!!" we jumped apart when we heard Lucille call out. Troy scratched the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly at me. _

"_Let's get you home," he walked over towards my bag and put it on his shoulder. He walked to the gate and held it open for me. I smiled and walked over and through the gate. Troy locked the gate and caught up to me grabbing my hand in his._

"_Well I hope you win tomorrow," Troy said as we walked the distance to my house._

"_I know you'll win," I'm very sure of it actually._

"_Don't you know it? I mean this is the big game. We had that whole break to do whatever and here we are getting back down to business." _

"_How's the team looking?"_

"_Good, very good,"_

"_Then you'll win," I said looking up at him and he looked at me and winked._

"_You know you're a lot cooler than most of the 8__th__ graders,"_

"_Always reminding me I'm in 8__th__ huh?"_

"_You don't act like you are,"_

"_Really?"_

"_Nah, I mean you act like the perfect mix of Taylor and Shar."_

"_How so?"_

"_You have Tay's brain and Shar's style. But they're maturity and interests also. You're pretty cool."_

"_Yea and every girl in the district doesn't understand how a shy nerdy girl like me could be worthy enough of being the Troy Bolton's friend."_

"_Hey I think you're amazing,"_

"_Yea tell that to the other guys that are scared to even ask me out because they think that if they break up with me they'll have to answer to you and Chad and then Zeke." I said laughing a little._

"_Good, they should be scared."_

"_No I should be able to go out with a guy," Troy let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist._

"_What if I don't want you going out with guys,"_

"_Listen Troy I know guys think girl on girl is hot but-"_

"_No I meant that I don't think any of them are good enough for my #1 fangirl,"_

"_Fangirl?"_

"_Oh yea,"_

"_Whatever Troy, give me my bag so I don't miss curfew and we can't hang out on Saturday," I said as we walked up my driveway to my front door._

"_Here you are my love," I blushed as I took the bag._

"_Thank you, come here," I said moving my finger in a motion for him to come down. he smiled and did as he was told. I rolled my eyes and leaned up kissing his cheek._

"_Night Troy,"_

"_Night Ria," I smiled once more and went inside._

_Friday- Scholastic Decathlon & Game Day!_

"_Alright we're going to start the clock….now," I quickly moved to the white board and started copying the equation on the board as fast as I could. _

_**Them WILDCATS in the HOUSE!!**_

"_Baylor passes the ball to Danforth who takes it to half court, with seconds left in the game the block is up by West. Danforth hesitates looking for an open player with 10 seconds left! And….BOLTON comes out of nowhere, Danforth passes the ball and Bolton catches it glancing briefly at the clock. And he is ready to shoot….AND IT'S IN THE WILDCATS WIN THE GAME!!!!"_

_The crowd simply goes wild and everyone goes to congratulate Troy on the win. _

_**16…16…16 minutes left running out of time. **_

"_Oh gosh Tay the game is over in….16 minutes!" I said as me and Taylor ran out of the school and towards the car._

"_Well I'm sorry it's not we planned for that extra round to happen."_

"_We're never going to make it." I said slowing down a little considering I was wearing a knee length skirt._

"_Gabriella Anne Montez we are not ones to give up. We are Wildcats and on top of that we are female Wildcats which means we are ten times better than our male counterparts. Now stop complaining and hurry up!" Taylor glared at me before getting in the front seat with her mother as I got in the back seat._

"_Gabi come on," Taylor pulled me through the school hall towards the gym that I've grown familiar with over the time. _

"…_AND IT'S IN THE WILDCATS WIN THE GAME!!!!!"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" me and Taylor stopped and started jumping up and down. at least they won._

"_Yes now to find Chad, you go find lunkhead." Taylor went off running no sprinting to the gym. I quickly moved to catch up. _

_I walked into the gym and looked around for Troy in the crowd. I finally saw him with his dad and Ms. Darbus. I smiled and started moving towards him. once I was close enough I got a running start and then jumped a little wrapping my arms around his shoulders from behind._

"_Congratulations Wildcats," I said with a laugh, Troy turned around and beamed at me._

"_What about your team?"_

"_We won too," we stared at each other and Troy grabbed my arms and started pulling me towards him, maybe we'll actually kiss this time. _

"_Hoops great game." Chad said coming up and shoving a basketball in between me and Troy. _

"_Yea thanks man," Troy said rolling his eyes at Chad as he walked away. _

_Troy stared at me a moment spinning the ball in his hands. I nodded and looked away awkwardly. _

"_Well I'm gonna go find Ryan," Troy nodded and I started to slowly walk away, but no worries a cheerleader came and kept him company._

_End flashback_

"Are we taking this?" Ryan asked pulling a big blue box off the top shelf of the my shelf.

"NO!" I quickly moved over and grabbed the box.

"What's in there?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"Nothing," I said taking the box into the bedroom like it was a huge secret…well it kind of is.

"Are there condoms in there or something?" Ryan asked following me.

"No, but if you need some they're in Troy's Calculus book on the top shelf of his closet." I smirked at him before moving over to Troy's drawer and grabbed one of his gym bags and started putting things in there.

"Why in his Calc book?"

"Because that's the one place Chad wouldn't look and laugh at Troy about it."

"Oh…Troy's kind of smart after all."

"Well yea,"

"You're rubbing off on him."

"Yea," I laughed a little when I came across Troy's SpongeBob boxers and rolled my eyes before putting them in the bag

"…and when his finger entered my body this sensation came through me. No words in the whole Webster dictionary could even describe the feel-"

"RYAN WHY ARE YOU READING MY DIARY?!?!" I yelled turning around to see Ryan reading the purple diary I had for my junior year.

"Oh come on Gabi! I'm just catching up on what I didn't know." Ryan said clearly amused before moving out of the room.

"Ryan this isn't funny!" I went after him into the family room as he flipped to another page.

"…Today was a bad day-" I reached up and snatched the book before he could continue.

"Wait what was your bad day?"

"You know Ryan," I glared at him before going back to the bedroom so we could go to the house.

"oh," was his only response.

January 12, 2008

"Sweetie are you sure you have everything," Taylor said as we entered LAX avoiding some paparazzi.

"Yes Tay I have everything,"

"Oh okay, well have fun, bring me a souvenir and send a postcard." Taylor gave me a hug.

"Alright Tay, I love you."

"Of course you do, and don't worry we'll move everything into the house for you. You just please take it easy, and call me as soon as you get to your room."

"I will Tay,"

"And make sure that you take your contacts out I know you forget sometimes."

"Yes Tay,"

"And don't try and hang with everyone, you need your energy and your rest."

"I know Tay,"

"Also take tons of pictures with that disposable I gave you. I'll watch Troy for you so no worries. And I'll give him your secret note or whatever. But please be careful and don't talk to any of those creeps there."

"Tay I am a grown woman."

"Oh please Gabs you still sleep with that teddy bear Troy got you when you were 15,"

"What's wrong with that? You sleep with the monkey Chad got you when you were 12,"

"Oh don't change the subject, and Mr. Monkey is very soft."

"Mmhmm,"

"Gabi I'm going to miss you," Taylor pulled me into another hug.

"Tay it's only a week,"

"I know but god I'll miss you,"

"Okay I'll miss you too Taylor,"

"God if something happens to you I'll come and hurt all of those people."

"Oh Tay,"

"No that's me, Shar Zeke and Chad will probably put their people in a deep coma, Troy would just kill them."

"Troy would not why do people always tell me these type of things about him?"

"Because Gabriella Troy is so in love with you it's not natural."

"SureTay it's only a week,"

"I know but god I'll miss you,"

"Okay I'll miss you too Taylor,"

"God if something happens to you I'll come and hurt all of those people."

"Oh Tay,"

"No that's me, Shar Zeke and Chad will probably put their people in a deep coma, Troy would just kill them."

"Troy would not why do people always tell me these type of things about him?"

"Because Gabriella Troy is so in love with you it's not natural."

"Sure Tay…gosh I have to check in."

"Oh god good thing we came an hour early. Bye Gabriella."

"By Taylor," I gave her one last bear hug before heading for the security gate.

When I was sure she was out of site I reached into my bag and pulled Mr. Snuggles out.

**Boston, Massachusetts Hilton hotel**

"Thanks," I said the bell boy as he placed my suitcases on the floor, I handed him a 10 and then he left.

I looked around a little before going to the bed and sitting down. I looked around the room a little and then sighed. Troy's probably in LA by now. I shook my head and decided to take a shower before my roommate got here.

* * *

**He he he i'm itching for the wedding....can you tell?**


	30. Ego

January 12, 2009

I looked in the foggy mirror at my long wet hair and looked at my stomach, gosh I'm getting big. I rolled my eyes and quickly wrapped the towel around me. I went to the door and walked out so I could quickly change before she got here.

"AHHH!!!"

"AHHH!!!"

"Who are you?" I asked a little alarmed at this girl in my room.

"I'm your roommate well I hope I have the right room the sheet said this one, but I'm Alysn." She gave me a really big smile and held her hand out to me. I stared at her a little before actually shaking her hand.

"Trust me this isn't how I wanted to meet you,"

"Me neither," I said with a laugh.

"Well I'll just go take a shower now and you can get ready, then we can get to know each other since we will be living together." She picked up this pile of stuff before moving past me to the bathroom.

* * *

"I love that your hair is naturally curly, I always thought that you curled it yourself." Alysn said as she came back into the room in her night wear.

"Yea, thanks. So you know who I am?"

"Yea what girl in the world doesn't." I nodded and looked away a little

"No worries though I actually believe in giving a person a chance before judging them." she sat down on the bed across from mine and smiled.

"Well that's good to know,"

"So you go to…"

"UCLA you?"

"USC!"

"Wow so close yet so far away."

"Exactly, so is Troy a good kisser? I swear that's the only thing I'll ask." She gave me a hopeful look and held up the scouts honor sign.

"Yea,"

"I thought so!"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes I do he is dreamy,"

"Really how'd you meet?" Alysn sighed and crossed her legs Indian style on the bed and looked off into space. She moved her long blonde hair back off her shoulders then looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"We met at a concert he's a guitarist."

"Wow that must have been exciting," I said pulling my still wet hair to one side running my fingers through it.

"Yes, his name is Gordon but I call him Gordo,"

"Like Lizzie McGuire?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes! That's what I was thinking exactly!" Alysn said with a smile.

"Well that's pretty cool we're both normal but have intelligence beyond our thoughts."

"I know right? Everyone expects me to be this airhead and everything but look ludicrous when they find out I read the dictionary for fun."

"Oo I love a girl with terminology,"

"I know, Gordo thinks it's sexy,"

"It is," I said with a shrug and a smirk as I thought of the countless times Troy has told me that when he wanted something.

"I know I'm actually surprised you're dating your boyfriend since usually they have airhead girls with huge boobs," she put her hands over her boobs and shook her chest as if she were that big."

"I know right that's why me and Taylor stick together,"

"Oh that's Chad's wife right? I've met her once,"

"Really?"

"Yea she was my dad's doctor,"

"Aw small world,"

"Yes it is, I'm surprised we've never met though, I'm sure you've gone to other conferences,"

"Well yea but sometimes there are so many people you just don't know,"

"That's factual,"

"You really do read the dictionary for fun,"

"Yea," she said shyly

"No worries I've done that too, and I've read the encyclopedia."

"Do you like to do the Sunday crosswords?"

"Yes I adore them!" I said jumping with excitement just thinking of one, I haven't done those in a while though,

"Me too! Gosh we have so much in common,"

"I know, I'm glad you're my roomy,"

"Me too, I can tell already I'd be lost without you. So what do you think tomorrow will be like?"

"Ugh I just hope it's not a total drag,"

"I know that's one thing I hate is a boring conference."

"Well I hear that we get a packet each day and have to fill them." I said making a face.

"No don't tell me that!" Alysn leaned back on her bed and grabbed a pillow placing it over her face.

I will be, all that you want  
And gather myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything OK

We both looked at each other and then I realized my phone was ringing. I looked around trying to figure out where it was. I got off the bed and walked over to my bag and rummaged around as it played the chorus again.

"Hey," I said quickly hoping I caught him I leaned against the table that was nearby smiling when I heard his voice.

"Hey we just got in,"

"Aw that's great are you going to the house or hanging with Chad?"

"Nah I'm going home to rest all of this flying is tiring."

"I know babe but it'll be over soon,"

"I hope, so are you all situated?"

"Uh yea I am. I'm ready to go to bed though I'm so tired from that flight, and the food was horrible." Troy chuckled a little on the other line and I felt myself blush.

"I'm sure Brie, the baby didn't give you trouble did she?" I placed my hand on my stomach unconsciously.

"She's fine no trouble at all."

"That's good, well Suzanne says she's going to try and find their old crib and give it to us."

"Aw that's so nice, but I was thinking that we could decorate the room eco-friendly."

"Well that sounds brilliant."

"You're just saying that," I stuck my leg out and pointed my toe making small circles in the carpet.

"No you are brilliant that's why you're in Boston and I'm in LA,"

"Hey don't make me feel bad," I said with a pout.

"No your brain just kept us apart, but with every heartbeat that's the sooner we'll be together."

"Oh you cheese ball,"

"Yea well I'm your cheese ball,"

"That you are,"

"Well I'm going to let you get some rest, I'm at the exit of the airport now and well you know how that can be,"

"Sadly I do,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too," I whispered back as if it were a huge secret,

"Night,"

"Night,"

"See you later,"

"Alligator,"

"Aren't you cute?"

"I know,"

"A little bit of an ego?"

"Never!"

"Alright but seriously I love you and sweet dreams…of me."

"Now who has the ego?"

"Me?"

"You're right,"

"Well you have an ego too."

"Really now,"

"Yea and you know it."

"Okay, maybe a little one,"

"Psh okay."

"Well I love you and sweet dreams."

"Night Gabriella."

"Night Troy." I sighed and ended the call and looked up to see Alysn grinning at me looking like a girl who just got her first kiss.

"What?!" I asked while walking back to the bed and pulling the cover back.

"You officially are my best friend. I love how that conversation went. I mean you're so cute! I don't get why girls hate you they should embrace you."

"I'm glad you love me so much." I said getting under the cover and laying on my left side leaning on hand looking at her. She did the same before continuing.

"No it's just that, that conversation was so…real. Everyone thinks you're plastic and everything."

"Well everyone is entitled to their opinions."

"Yea don't I know it."

"Well I think we should get rest before tomorrow." I said reaching over and turning off my light.

"Night Gabriella,"

"You can call me Gabi," I said with a smile as she turned off her light.

"Alright night Gabi,"

"Night Alysn,"

"You can call me Aly,"

"Alright night Aly,"

January 14, 2009

"Alright smile," Aly said holding a camera up at me randomly.

"Beautiful!" she said before coming up to me and linking our arms.

"Let me see," I said taking her digital camera and looking at the picture.

"That's not beautiful it's hideous."

"Psh, you're just saying that." Aly said rolling her eyes.

"AH!" we both screamed slightly as a cold breeze came past us making us huddle closer together.

"This is not LA," I said as we continued around the campus.

"Yea it's not at all, I mean not that we have the best weather but this is freezing."

"I know, I'd never make it in a cold state,"

"Yea education or not I don't think we'd work out." She turned away me and put her hand in the air and waved towards the buildings. "I'm sorry Harvard!!" I laughed throwing my head back.

"Yes Harvard maybe if you moved to LA!" I shouted in response.

"For our looks and brains you'd do it!" she yelled out making people look at us even more.

"Okay I think we should stop now," I said blushing even though my cheeks were already red from the cold.

"Yes people are starting to notice our beauty," She said nudging me a little.

"Yea that's it," I said sarcastically,

"OR maybe they're noticing Troy Bolton's incredibly sexy girlfriend!!"

"You're horrible." I said dropping her arm and walking away,

"No, no, no I didn't mean it! She's a sham!" she yelled before catching up with me.

"Okay so where are we supposed to go?" I asked looking around a little confused.

"I don't know we're supposed to go to…. Meeting hall 12."

"And that is…"

"I have no idea," she looked around a little though her hair was blowing in her face.

"Maybe we should ask someone," I said looking around for someone who didn't have their nose in the air.

"Ugh I wouldn't approach any of these people if you paid me." Alysn mumbled looking at the map.

"What time is it anyways?" I asked looking at her.

"It's like…2:34."

"Ugh, we have to be back at 2:45," I said looking around for a sign or something.

"Hey all of the food on campus was indigestible. We needed to go off campus and have some Olive Garden and that was a need. The lunch was an hour and 30 minutes anyways they asked for this to happen."

"Yea well maybe we should have just sucked it up."

"That would be the day."

"Oh come on,"

"No I'm serious." She looked around again before grinning, "Hey look it's Kevin!" she said loudly to get his attention.

"Hey aren't you two supposed to be in the meeting hall?" he asked flashing us a smile.

"We could say the same for you," I said teasingly.

Now I have to say Kevin has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen. He's half Thai and half Irish, German, and Brazilian. I know totally random but his smile! His eyes get all little and he gets the cutest smile wrinkles in the world. You'd pay to see him smile, and his little dimples! His laugh is the best. I have a little crush on Kevin but not in that way. **(Kevin is based on a boy I really know:)**

"Aw nawl you see, I was waiting for the beautiful ladies to come so I could escort you." Me and Alysn shared a look before rolling our eyes.

"Whatever you say Kevin," Aly said linking arms with him. Kevin turned to me and held out his left arm.

"Come on my Belle," I rolled my eyes and linked arms with him.

"So either of you know where we're going?" Kevin asked after a while. Me and Aly stopped walking and hit him on the chest, lucky for him he had on a coat.

"You don't know where it is!!" Aly yelled looking at him with death in her eyes.

"Hey I was hoping you two could tell me,"

"Ugh we're already going to be late unless…LOOK!" I yelled pointing to a door that said Meeting Hall 12,

"And they say it's a man's world," Aly rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm and we walked towards the door where other students were headed also,

"Yo I knew that! I was just checking that yal knew that,"

"Sure Kev!" I yelled over my shoulder, Kevin goes to Stanford.

When we finally got into the hall nothing but back seats were left. Aly went in first then Kevin and lastly me. Once everyone in the room was seated they closed the door and started handing out our packets. I groaned when I saw the width of the packets, I grabbed one and handed the stack to Kevin.

"Damn, they killing m with these packets," Kevin grumbled handing the rest to Aly making both of us stifle our laughs.

January 16, 2009

"I can't believe they lost against San Antonio! I mean that was the game don't get me wrong, but the Lakers my team," Kevin said coming into me and Aly's room carrying 3 boxes of pizzas.

"I know it must be because Troy misses Gabi," Aly said winking at me as she sat down on my bed with a box of pizza since Kevin took over her bed. I sighed and used the chair in front of me to help me up from my squatted position over my suitcase.

"Oh please if they loss it's because…I don't know but it's not because of me."

"Oh it'd better not," Kevin said already digging into his pizza. I smirked and sat down next to Aly,

"Who do you think is going to win?" Aly asked eating her cheese with onions,

"I have no idea," I said grabbing a slice of her pizza even though she glared at me.

"Well I want the Lakers to win," Kevin chirped in

"You said that Wednesday, what do you bet on the games or something?" Aly asked looking at him curiously.

"Well no but I'm just trying to support my team." Kevin looked at the tv quickly ignoring us from that point on.

"So what's Troy like for real?" Aly said looking at me completely ignoring the game that was on.

"He's sweet and nice and down to earth," I said taking a bite of the pizza.

"Come on, he doesn't have a big ego?" she asked with a teasing smile, I rolled my eyes.

"He has a big ego but I love it. Sure sometimes it's too much but I love it." I said shrugging.

"I know Gordo has a huge ego, he says he's the best guitarist since Hendrix." Aly said rolling her eyes. I pictured the tall light brown guy dueling against Hendrix…I'll have to hear him first.

"Well then I think we have another thing in common our boyfriends have big egos." She nodded and we cheered putting our pizza slices together.

"OH COME ON HE HAD THAT!!" Kevin yelled at the TV. sitting up more so he could get more volume.

"Wow someone is into the game much." I said with a laugh I don't even get like that…okay maybe once in a blue moon.

"So how long have you two known each other?"

"Forever," I said looking at my slice. Alysn laughed and shook her head.

"That's how I feel with Gordo even though I know that we've only been together for like 2 years but it feels so much longer."

"Yea I can see that happening," I said smiling at her,

"I mean some days I feel like I know everything there is to know about him. Though, I find myself learning something new about him every day."

"I know what you mean,"

"Well yea I'm sure you can find a new perfect body part on him every day." I leaned forward and hit her shoulder.

"Please I don't find something new every day" she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Fine, maybe every month,"

January 17, 1009

"Are you two ready yet?" Kevin yelled through the door of our room as he waited for us to finish getting ready.

"Oh hang on we're just fixing our make up."

"Okay as a guy I will say you both are incredibly sexy and don't need it."

"You're only saying that so we can leave."

"Well it's true either way."

"I will say we're flattered,"

"And we're ready." Alysn opened the door and we both posed smiling at him.

"Wow I am going to be the luckiest man at this dance,"

"Oh you're too kind," Alysn said as we walked out closing the door behind us.

"It is true," I rolled my eyes and linked arms with Kevin as we walked down to the Ballroom.

When we got down to the room we instantly started dancing with some of the other people there. Though I got tired kind of easily and my stomach would start to hurt if I moved fast. We took tons of pictures and sure the flash was on but I glowed. I mean they say that pregnant women have a glow to them but I never figured they were right.

We stayed until it ended at 11:30 and that was a stretch considering I was so tired. I have considered telling Alysn that I'm pregnant. Though I don't know if I should just come out and say it out of the blue. If she guesses it sure I'll have to tell her.

"I'm going to miss this," Aly said as we walked to the elevator.

"I know I'll miss living with you," I said as we walked with our heels in our hands.

"I will miss you two also." Kevin said coming and wrapping an arm around each of us.

"Well we still have the plane and we can see if we can sit next to each other there." Aly said once we were on the elevator

"We have to make an effort to hang out too." I said as we stopped on our floor.

"Yea that would be very chill." Kevin said

"I seriously thought this whole thing would be a drag my roomy would be a snob and I wouldn't like any of the people. But I'm glad that I can take amazing memories back home with me." Aly said as we got to our room.

"Well see you in the morning," I said leaning up to kiss Kevin on the cheek before heading inside. Aly did the same before following me in.

January 18, 2009

"I hate all of the magazines they have on these airplanes, total drags." Aly said as she flipped through her Cosmopolitan.

"Oh come on it's not that bad." I said flipping through my Elle magazine.

"Well at least we're almost in LA or I'd just have a fit."

"I'm already having a fit," I said, my stomach is really feeling jumping right now.

"Oh come on you two are the worst just put in your headphones turn to channel 10 and shut up." Kevin said before closing his eyes again and leaning back in his seat. Me and Aly looked at each other then hit Kevin on the chest making him jump.

"Hey attendant they're being abusive."

"Shush!" I whispered as the attendant walked past us with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

When we finally got to LA we waited to get off of the plane and took our time getting down to the gates.

"So you have to call me whenever and text when you can." Aly said acting like a mother.

"Yea and we have to get together soon with no brain stuff needed." Kevin said

"Yes we should have a movie date or something." Aly added. I nodded a little and reached up and held my head a little since I got a little dizzy.

"Gabi." Aly said walked with me as I recovered.

"yea?"

"Can I ask you a private question?"

"Sure.."

"Are you- Are you pregnant?"

"What?"

"I mean you get tired really easily and have dizzy spells , I know you've been throwing up after eating sometimes." I looked away and then at her all I did was smile.

"Oh my gosh! That is so cute! I won't say anything I promise but you have to tell me what you're having like as soon as you find out, I so want to go shopping."

"You know I think you would get along with my friend Sharpay very well."

"Really?"

"Yea you both are very hyper and crazy, but Emily would love you too."

"Well I'm glad to know I'll fit in so wonderfully,"

"Oh gosh get my camera out," Kevin said running back to us shoving his bag at Aly.

"Why?"

"Look just look!" he said like a hyper girl.

"What are you- OH MY GOD!!!" Alysn said jumping up and down squeezing my arm.

"What are you guys-" I looked in the direction they were looking and let my jaw drop before it turned into a grin.

* * *

**A lot of the things I said in this chapter are going to be important later on. This chapter took two hours to write and was kind of fun. Review this chapter please. I will send a preview asap. I also love all of the looooong reviews I get from people telling me the most randomest things about the chapters. Do any of you have any idea who Gabriella's 'stalker' is? Do you think I've introduced him yet? Well who knows...wait I do! hehehe. But what do you all think of the ending? Let me know.**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	31. Better In Time

January 18, 2009

"_Oh gosh get my camera out," Kevin said running back to us shoving his bag at Aly._

"_Why?"_

"_Look just look!" he said like a hyper girl. _

"_What are you- OH MY GOD!!!" Alysn said jumping up and down squeezing my arm._

"_What are you guys-" I looked in the direction they were looking and let my jaw drop before it turned into a grin._

"I thought you would be in Cleveland by now," I said moving from Alysn and Kevin towards him.

"Yea well their stadium had a leak and it was changed to home."

"You couldn't tell me this why?"

"I wanted you to be surprised." I stopped right under him and looked up.

"And what am I now?"

"Glad to see me," I rolled my eyes shaking my head before placing my hands on his shoulders and pulling myself up while he bent down the rest of the way letting his lips touch mine. When we pulled apart he wrapped his arm around me and I settled back on the ground and rubbed his stomach through his white t-shirt. Troy winked at me before looking up. I followed his gaze to see him looking at Alysn and Kevin.

"Oh right, this is Alysn and Kevin." I pointed at each who both waved and Troy nodded. "Alysn Kevin this is-"

"Troy Bolton, big fan." Kevin said coming forward and shaking Troy's. I laughed a little at how star struck Kevin seemed to be.

"Nice to know," Troy said being a good sport as always.

"I'm Alysn," Aly said shyly, I don't think I've seen her this quiet yet.

"Troy, so you were roommates?" he asked looking from me to Alysn who nodded blushing.

"Well I have to get to my car so can we take a picture?" Kevin asked.

"Sure man," Troy said as Kevin handed a man his and Alysn cameras. Troy wrapped his arm around Aly and then moved his hand from my waist to my stomach patting it lightly. Kevin came and squatted in front of Troy throwing his hands up.

"Smile!" the man said taking the pictures.

"They seemed nice," Troy said once we were in the car and heading towards the house.

"Yes they really are," I said while texting Alysn leaning back in my seat.

"How was your flight?"

"Eh,"

"Eh?"

"Well I got dizzy a lot and I threw up twice on the plane, though I did go to the bathroom since I've never been one to use that bag. I threw up maybe a total of 7 times from the food I ate there."

"Really? And you didn't tell me?" Troy asked clearly concerned since he kept looking at me.

"It's nothing I mean, I just couldn't handle some of the things I ate. That's all really Troy,"

"You do look a little pale."

"Troy it's freezing over there,"

"But you're here,"

"Your point?"

"Ugh just forget it."

"No I'm sorry Troy I just I don't know maybe I'm tired."

"Want to go to sleep," Troy turned to me moving his eyebrows up and down in a teasing motion.

"Uh I don't think so loverboy,"

"Well before I leave I hope."

"We'll see, it's counts on how you behave really."

"Oh I promise I'll be good." I looked over at Troy and rolled my eyes as he winked at me.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked replying to another text.

"No, it's just that you're so damn good."

"Oh god Troy that's just disgusting," I said making a face while Troy just grinned.

"No it's not it's the highlight of my day." I put my phone in my bag and turned to Troy.

"So are you excited to see me?"

"What kind of question is that? If I could stick you in my pocket and have you with me all the time I would."

"Like Honey I Shrunk The Kids?" I asked smiling.

"Yea like that kind of, but just shrinking you."

"I think I would like to stay normal size, but I love your idea."

"Are you sad we're not at the apartment anymore?" Troy asked sneaking a glance at me.

"No I was getting a little freaked out there anyways."

"Freaked out? You never said anything."

"Well I mean it's just lonely sometimes." _Nice save_. I turned straight in my seat and stuck my hands under my shirt rubbing my stomach.

**The House**

We are currently in our bedroom just sitting. Troy is leaning against the headboard of the bed in nothing but well his boxers. I'm in between his legs my arms resting on his knees wearing nothing but a bra and some shorts. I sighed and leaned further into Troy he placed his hands on my stomach and started rubbing it in soothing circles.

"I can't believe theres really a person in here." I smiled a little and nodded.

"Yea I can't either."

"How's it going to come out?"

"Push…hard."

"God, I would never be able to imagine that pain."

"Ask your mom,"

"I don't think so that could get awkward."

"That's true," I said chuckling a little.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Troy mumbled in my hair.

"I know, me too."

"You know I feel like these days are just passing by way too quickly. Like just yesterday I was gap toothed boy who had a crush on this 5th grader. Now I have you, I just wish I had you longer."

"We have forever Troy,"

"Yea and women live longer,"

"Then Troy we will just have to be like The Notebook huh?"

"I guess,"

"You'll wait until I'm ready?"

"Of course, I don't know if I like the thought of you losing your memory though."

"Minus that part?"

"Definitely." I closed my eyes before speaking again.

"So it's settled, we will die in each other's arms, kiss and close our eyes, then whisper I love you over and over until we just stop. Promise me Wildcat?"

"I promise Gabriella," full name…he means it.

"Troy,"

"Hmm?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

"Are we really ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"This baby?"

"Yes,"

"Okay."

"Why?"

"I was just asking, I know the press will just love this one, and the blogs."

"Oh come on."

"No I'm so serious."

"Well I think that is their problem I'm glad the woman who launched a thousand ships is giving birth to my baby," he kissed the top of my head.

WHAT!?! I opened my eyes and sat up moving from his grasp. I turned so I was facing him and slowly backed off the bed holding my hands up while frowning and shaking my head.

"Wait, wait, wait. What the hell Troy? Greek Mythology?!?!" Troy stared at me like I was losing my mind and I must be honestly.

"What?"

"Greek Mythology, Troy you just in your own twisted way said Greek Mythology. My question is how the hell do you know it?"

"I- well it was in a book." Troy said obviously confused.

"A- a book? Troy I haven't seen you read something that didn't have to deal with basketball or being one of your articles in 2 years. Now I come back after being gone for a week to find out that you are reading Greek Mythology?! Am I being punk'd?"

"Hey I read!" I put my hands on my head and groaned Troy stood up and walked over to me. I looked up him and took a breath.

"What book did you read exactly?" Troy nodded and walked over to his closet and came back with a book that my honors English 9 teacher gave me my freshman year.

"Well when we were moving your books in to put in the office I saw one with my name on it. It said Helen of Troy and well I don't know I started reading. Simply I'm Troy and I think that your face is the most beautiful face I couldn't even dream up a more breath-taking face. You could launch a thousand ships and have many men fighting for your love. I mean you're so pretty maybe your father is Zeus." I had tears flowing down my cheeks by the end of his speech and the last part made me laugh.

"Okay Troy, but you know she's paired with Paris right?"

"Oh, well just call me Paris and you Helen," I raised my eyebrow at him

"Troy, I love you and all of you twisted ways, but finish the book. That has to be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me though." I pulled him down into a kiss and well…lock the door when you leave.

January 20, 2009

_Dream_

"_Elle?" _

"_Gabriella?" _

"_Elle?" _

"_Elle what's the table set fo-" He stopped speaking when he finally noticed me by the counter. His jaw dropped ever so slightly as he looked up and down my body hopefully, most likely, loving what he sees since it won't be like this for much_

"_Stop drooling Bolton." I said snapping him out of his trance to look at me. I had a very sexy smirk on my face. I watched as his face turned into a slight frown obviously trying to think if he'd forgotten anything._

"_No you haven't forgotten anything. This is all a surprise. Do you like?" I walked towards him a little then took a nice and slow turn so he could see how well I was shaped in the dress. Then I decided to torture him by stopping so he could see my ass._

_He was in such a trance that he couldn't even answer my question. He could only nod. That made my laugh, which caused him to look at me. I walked over to him and then pulled out a chair for him to sit in. He cautiously sat down a little nervous about this whole surprise. I bent over and blew in his ear, then put soft kisses up and down his neck. Then I nipped his ear gently but he still jumped. I then went to my side of the table sat down and smirked at him._

"_How was practice?" I grabbed my fork and started eating the noodles on my plate._

"_um- it was good." He started eating his._

"_Troy relax, breathe. So are you guys ready for the game tomorrow?"_

"_Yea I think… The Bucks are a pretty easy team."_

"_That's good. I can't wait to go and get a hot dog. I've been missing them all off season." I smiled cheekily at him. We ate in silence until we both had finished._

"_Well this was nice. But may I ask what the surprise is?" I smiled then stood and came over to him and sat on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_Well it's good news. I hope." He rubbed my arm urging me to continue_

"_Well see I don't know how to tell you. But I'm…. I'm…." I took a long dramatic breath._

"_Troy I'm pregnant." _

"_Like…with a baby?"_

"_Well a monkey or a zebra would be nice. But I'd like a baby more." I smiled hopefully at him but that smile instantly dropped when his eyes turned gray and his mouth tense with anger. He pushed me off his lap so fast I fell onto the ground. I stared up at him scared to even know what was coming next. I felt tears in my eyes filling up ready to break the barriers holding them back._

"_What the hell were you thinking?!?! This is going to ruin my career! You BITCH!!!! Where the fuck, was your birth control?!?!" Troy stood up now towering over me like a monster in those old movies. I slowly started pulling myself back towards the cabinet under the sink scared at this Troy I've never seen before. "I can't believe you, you whore! You know what? They were right, you are cheating on me."_

"_Troy you're the only guy I've ever and will ever have sex with!" I quickly stood up once I was near the sink. I used the counter to help me up but since I was shaking so much it took a few tries._

"_You know what, come here," his face softened and he opened his arms for me. I hesitated but went towards him anyways. Right when I got to his arms he put an underhand punch right into my stomach. I let out a choked sound and grabbed my stomach tightly. My face frowning from the pain I felt._

"_Whatever was in there isn't there now. I have a plane to catch." I looked at him then down at my now 20 weeks large stomach covered with a large Lakers sweatshirt. I looked back up and jumped to see a paparazzi standing in front of me flashing a camera, soon they were all around me._

"_GABRIELLA!!!"_

"_GABRIELLA!!!"_

"_GABRIELLA OVER HERE!!!"_

"_GABRIELLA!!!!"_

"_MONTEZ!!!"_

"_HOW ARE YOU GABRIELLA?!?!!!" _

_I looked around at all of the paparazzi around me. I spun in a circle until I was so dizzy I would fail a line test on the highway without getting to the line. Soon the room was dark then a light came and I was sitting in a chair and across from me was Barbara Walters. _

"_Gabriella considering all of the things that dating a celebrity at the status of Troy Bolton has brought to you. Do you ever regret meeting him?" _

_I felt my eyes go wide I looked down and saw that I was wearing a blue dress, I looked down the hall at the kitchen and saw my backpack next to Taylor's and that blank chair. I frowned instantly confused, I turned back to Barbara only to see a picture of a very handsome family. I looked at it a moment and saw a cute boy with blonde hair and intense blue eyes. I reached my hand up to touch it but heard someone coming down the stairs. I shot my head towards the stairs and shook my head. I quickly ran down to hall and went around the kitchen table grabbing my backpack and ran out the backdoor ignoring Taylor's calls for me. I ran not caring about my dress anymore I have to get home. I ran past the people in cars yelling at me._

"_Go back!!"_

"_Go back!!!"_

"_Go back!!!!!" _

_End of Nightmare_

"Go back, go back, go back." I my head from side to side my face frowning to the point I must have frown lines by now.

"GO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled sitting up in the bed.

I instantly felt the wetness of the bed around me and the sweat dripping down my face. Every ounce of me must have sweat on it by now. My hair was sticking to me like maple syrup on your fingers. I placed my hand to my neck and felt my heart beating faster than it should be, I'm going to have a heart attack at this rate. I rubbed my neck a little from the soreness of yelling so loud. I looked around a little and quickly stood up and lifted my sweaty t-shirt looking down at my still 3-D stomach. I sighed in relief it was only a…nightmare. I felt the tips of my hair and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

**8:30 pm**

I sat on the couch in the family room the tv on low. My legs curled up next to me as I leaned on my right arm while I did the Sunday crossword. Ocean was in front of me and I softly rubbed her which caused her to purr every so often. After getting halfway through the puzzle I heard the garage door open and then close.

"Ria?"

"In here!" I yelled though never taking my eyes off the crossword. I heard Troy come in the room, I glanced at him and laughed a little at his sweaty body.

"May I ask why you're so…sweaty? How was practice?"

"It was long and torture, Coach wouldn't let us back in the gym after we ran 2 miles and back. I think this is our punishment for something." He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I frowned and placed my crossword down and looked up at him.

"You stink," I said waving my hand in front of my face.

"Well you know you love it," Troy bent over and wrapped his arm around my face, I screamed even though it was muffled and pounded on his chest.

"Troy get off!!!"

"Okay fine I'm going to take a shower be back." I nodded and watched him go, I waited for him to sound halfway up the stairs before jumping up startling Ocean and running to the bathroom to throw up.

* * *

By the time Troy came back downstairs well I was better and sitting on the couch now reading a text book. Troy came into the room and plopped down on the other end of the couch and then grabbed my legs and put them on his lap. I watched him a little before shaking my head at Troy who was leaning back and closing his eyes. I watched him in amusement before shaking my head and looking back down at my text book reading over materials since we have exams this week.

After a while of sitting there reading, though I'm so tired, I noticed a movement on my leg. I looked up and almost laughed when I saw Troy sitting there rubbing my leg, though he seemed to be asleep. I held my tongue and looked back at my book.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked once I was onto my third textbook with one more to get through out of the ones I had with me.

"hmm?" Troy asked opening his eyes tiredly before letting them go closed again.

"Why are you rubbing my leg?" I asked amusement evident in my voice. Troy opened his right eye and looked at me then down at my leg and stopped rubbing it as instantly as I started missing it.

"Oh sorry, they're just so…soft."

"Well…thank you." I said blushing a little.

"Brieeee" Troy groaned leaning his head on his right shoulder and looked up at me.

"Yes," I said not looking up from my book.

"Let's go to sleep, I'm so tired." He pouted at me and I glanced at him and nodded.

"Okay go upstairs then,"

"No come with me,"

"No,"

"You're tired," I looked at him and rolled my eyes,

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are, you're blinking a lot and scratching your eyes. You do that when you're tired and have your contacts in. You keep rubbing your face trying to remind yourself to stay awake." Troy moved and started crawling towards me putting an arm on either side of my waist and leaned close to my face. "And babe you look tired," he said looking me square in the eye; I swear his eyes are a sin.

"Well I'll b-be up later," I said a little light headed,

"No you're pregnant and you're my girlfriend and I love you, you need your rest."

"But-" Troy held his finger to my lips and shook his head.

"No Gabriella it's already 9:45 I've let you stay up long enough. Let's go," Troy pushed back and moved off the couch then stood there waiting for me. I groaned before throwing my legs over the edge of the couch as Troy turned off the TV and went through to the back doors to make sure they were locked. I sighed and rubbed my eyes a little, gosh these contacts need to come out.

"Told ya," I looked up to see Troy leaning against the doorway of the dining room with a teasing smile on his face.

"Oh shut it Bolton," I grumbled before leaning over and placing my book on top of the other four and stood lifting them with a slight grunt.

"I've got them," Troy said coming up behind me and grabbing the books and placing them in his left arm and grabbing my left hand in his right stroking it softly with his thumb.

"I can carry them you know," I mumbled while he checked the front door before turning off the hall light and leading me to the stairs.

"No you're not supposed to carry heavy things."

"And those are heavy?" I asked eyeing the books in his arms.

"Well not for me, but that's because I'm Superman."

"Whatever Troy," I said as we walked up me a little in front of Troy, though never dropping his hand. With every step I got another flash of that nightmare. I don't want to go through that again.

When we got to the room Troy put my books on the table and then walked over to the bed and got comfortable under the covers. I watched him for a moment before finally moving and getting into the bed. Troy turned the light off by his head and then wrapped his arm around me. I looked around the dark room trying to avoid sleep. I looked over at the clock and sighed. I let my eyes wander back to Troy who was already snoring lightly. I rolled my eyes and smiled knowing he couldn't see me. I looked at his face and saw how he looked so much like that Troy who's first word to me was blue. He looks so calm and youthful. I reached my hand up and brushed a hair out of his face letting my hand rest there.

"Go to sleep Ria," he mumbled never once opening his eyes. I sighed and turned on my left side. I didn't close my eyes though I just kept staring at the wall until I fell asleep without my knowing. I wish Troy wasn't leaving in the morning, he won't be back until February 10.

January 21, 2009

I walked down the hall to Emily's apartment where Kirsten and Ryan are waiting. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Gabi!!" Emily said opening the door and instantly pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Em, I brought my books and I'm ready to study." I said smiling once we broke apart. I walked into her apartment and headed into the family room and sat down next to Ryan.

"Hello my love," he said leaning over giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, so are you guys ready to study I mean I hope you've been studying since exams start tomorrow." I said looking at all of them who avoided my gaze.

"Oh come on!" I said looking at all of them in disapproval.

"Gabs I was at the theater and I forgot," Ryan said shrugging.

"I was just busy with my friends lately, but I have at least studied." Kirsten said turning to Emily.

"It's all up here?" Emily said making it sound like a question.

"You all disappoint me."I said shaking my head.

"Oh Gabi come on!"

"No I'm serious."

"Well sorry we all can't just look at a page and have it memorized," Ryan said under his breath making Kirsten laugh.

"Oh come on I only have a 85% photogenic memory." I said rolling my eyes.

"And Taylor is only 20% so that means you have to work a little less harder than everyone else."

"Well I think that has nothing to do with anything let's get to work." I said smiling at everyone though they only groaned and rolled their eyes.

**Post Office**

I walked into the post office and opened my box pulling out the content inside. I closed it behind me and headed for the exit looking through the things that were in there. I noticed a big brown envelope and frowned when I saw no return address. I stuffed the others in my bag and waited until I got in my truck the open the envelope.

I sat in the drivers seat and put my bag on the passenger seat and looked at the envelope. I flipped it over and carefully opened the seal. I looked inside and pulled out a big blow up of some pictures….

Of me.

I noticed one of me walking on the beach with a black life jacket on and knew that was from when me and Troy went to the Caribbean. I placed that picture on the passenger seat and looked at the next one which was a picture of me and Troy heading to his car on Labor Day. The next was one of me at the park crying against the stirring wheel after having that fight with my mom in Troy's old white pick-up. The next one made me frown hard, it was one of me and Emma, Sarah, Lilly and Brandon standing around the snowman. After a few shots of that I noticed one of me at the Christmas party at the hospital. The next was one of me standing in the window of our old apartment and closing the curtains. Next was one of me and Alysn and Kevin walking around Harvard campus. The last picture was one of me and Kevin and Alysn on the airplane.

What the hell?

* * *

**I GOT THE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3: SENIOR YEAR DVD!!!!**

**I'VE WATCHED IT LIKE EVERYNIGHT SINCE IT CAME OUT!!!**

**I HOPE YOU GOT IT. DID YOU LOVE THE SPECIAL FEATURES?  
**

**Okay i am rushing through these next two weeks in the next chapter. i REALLY want to do this wedding i have never been so excited for a chapter!!!! but anyways that whole dream thing is supposed to be like changing scenes but i didn't feel like all of that so just imagine. also the pictures at the end are a BIG hint into things that are going to come up in the next chapter which fyi hopefully will be end of january and into february. then after that i can do my wedding!!! okay i'm really hyper right now! **

**In reality i have to write a book for english 9. blah! but isn't that funny i have to write a story and i kind of am. it's due on tuesday and well i honestly haven't started. i have to have 5 chapters done by that time.10 chapters all together. the only reason why i haven't started is because i have to write about myself and that's a nonfiction kind of. i hate that. and i hate my teacher he's an ass lol. but yea so the next chapter may be a while i'm sorry really i am. that's why i didn't do a really well thought chapter so that you all wouldn't need a update asap. but so you know now. so i need to start right now. wish me luck?  
**

**read-leave me long reviews-get a preview asap  
**

**uh i heard that Zac and Vanessa are going to be on the Oscars! and well i was going to watch it anyways but now i'm going to watch for sure lol. well i got to go loves.**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	32. This is Me

January 28, 2009

"Gabriella?"

"Have you seen Gabriella Montez?"

"She's over there," someone pointed to a back corner in the Café where Gabriella was sitting with Ryan, Kirsten, and Emily.

"Thank you so much," the girl said running over towards them.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Gabs stop breathing so hard, you've been doing that since last week and it's annoying me." Ryan said. I made an offended sound before responding.

"Well I'm sorry that the baby is pressing down on my lungs at the moment, I'm having a little trouble okay?" I said not really believing he said that,

"Stop being so mean to my wifey," Emily said wrapping her arms around my shoulders while I pouted at Ryan.

"Gabriella!" I looked up along with Kirsten Emily and Ryan when my name was called. I frowned when I saw a frantic Alysn coming towards me.

"Alysn what's wrong?" I asked standing up and walking towards her ignoring the dizzy feeling I felt from standing too fast.

"I'm so sorry," she said instantly bursting into tears. I grabbed her arms to try and comfort her but she just pulled away.

"Why are you sorry?" I'm really freaking out right about now.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked coming and standing next to me along with Kirsten and Emily.

"They got the pictures." She said between her sobs.

"Wait who got what pictures?" Kirsten asked stepping in. I felt Emily come and grab my hand.

"Maybe we should step outside we're drawing a crowd," Ryan said handing me my bag and leading us out.

Once we were in a safe corner of the campus I turned back to a still sobbing Alysn, it was weird to see her so sad.

"What happened?" I asked looking at her with a great concern. She took a deep breath after wiping her eyes.

"We took pictures at Harvard and I posted them on Facebook."

"Oh god," Emily whispered turning and watching me knowing what was coming next, I didn't want to believe what she was going to say next.

"I didn't think about what I was doing when I did it, I just posted them last week. I woke up this morning my roommate was going crazy about me being on the news. I didn't get it at first but then she showed me, I'm so sorry I didn't think that they would get a hold on the pictures. I understand if you hate me I just wanted you to hopefully find out from me. From the look on your face I see you did." I didn't even bother to wipe the tears falling down my face. I knew they'd only keep falling.

"Let's go to the house," I said grabbing Emily's hand and walking towards my truck with her. "You come too," I said to Alysn who nodded. I reached in my bag grabbing my sunglasses and putting them on.

**The House**

"The latest news to hit Hollywood is the rumor that Gabriella Montez long time girlfriend of Troy Bolton is pregnant. We have called Troy's rep and there has been no reply. So what do you all think of this?" the reporter asked some of the other people sitting around her looking at the pictures, gosh they're making a whole discussion of it.

"Well I've been pregnant a few times and she defiantly has this glow to her."

"I agree, she has been wearing more baggy clothes lately so we should have seen this coming."

"It's the hottest thing bloggers are talking about now, Perez Hilton posted on his site a collage of pictures leading up to the most recent. He said ' I told you all months ago that she could be pregnant. I would love to think I was the first to broadcast this now obvious news. Even if Troy boy's rep doesn't confirm the pregnancy it's very obvious she is getting fatter.'"

"You know this just shows that teen pregnancy is becoming more common."

"Yes but Troy Bolton is a big star and many look up to him. So our kids seeing him with a pregnant woman and they're not married is saying a big thing."

"What if they are secretly married."

"That could be a possibility but I still believe that this is wrong."

"I think everyone is too hard on this girl."

"I think we could be harder."

"We don't know if she's pregnant we can only say that she looks."

"Well this wouldn't be the first couple to have children out of wedlock. Look at Brad and Angelina they've had 3 and still haven't done anything about it."

"They are called this generations Brangelina…maybe they're making that true."

"They could do like Chad Danforth did with his wife and get married at the courthouse."

"That would be smart."

"I just want to know how my teenage daughter is going to react."

"Well we all want to know what your opinions are, so leave them on our website and we'll discuss this later on tonight. On to other news-" I stared at the TV a moment longer before standing up and walking to the Office not bothering to excuse myself.

I went straight to the computer. I sat down at the desk and brought firefox up on the Mac and typed in ihategabriellamontez dot com. As soon as I got there I noticed they changed the layout to another collage of pictures of me being crossed through, drawn over, and ever my face cut out. I scrolled down and noticed in big huge letters a heading that brought instant tears to my eyes.

**The BITCH is PREGNANT!!!!!! **

I looked away for a second and took a deep breath. I looked down at the class ring on my middle finger and my now bandage free hand. I may as well get this over with now, this is most likely as horrible as it'll get. I hope.

**Oh hell NO!!!:** You just have to be kidding me!!! I can't believe…I don't even know where to start with this whore! I mean I bet it's not even Troy's! I knew something bad would come out of this whole relationship. I knew she was a whore from the beginning. I bet no I pray Troy will just kick her on the street and leave her to starve to death. Troy can seriously do better than this attention whore. Find a real woman anyone but her would be great. I don't care who just not her please, she's getting fat. We all know Troy likes them skinny!!

**kdsjflkj:** hell this site is going to be getting bigger after this one. Especially if it ends up being true.

**F*Gabriella!:** This is just the saddest thing In the world. I hope her hair falls out. I hope she gets in a car accident because of the paps. We all know that the baby isn't Troy's why he's still with her I'll never know. wait I haven't seen them together in a while…does this mean they're over? I hope so I really loath her.

**Troyella_hater:** I hate her **HATE** her!!!! I want her to die and just leave our Troy alone!!!!!!

**Troyloveeer93:** You people on here make me sick to my stomach! This girl has never done anything to anyone. I believe that if she is pregnant that's hot and that they'll have a sexy baby I mean look at them they're gorgeous together. So all of you can just fuck off and get a life because hating on someone who is beautiful and intelligent and is having Troy's baby. I think that's going to encourage Troy to marry her well I hope he does so maybe then all of you old hags will shut the fuck up!!!

**xxMusic-is-lovexx:** I HATE GABRIELLA I'M A WHORE MONTEZ WITH EVERY CELL IN MY BODY!!!! I am crying at just the thought of her having Troy's baby. The BITCH!!!!!!!

**Troyella=yuck!:** I don't even know where to start with this post. I mean what the hell happened!!! Why is she pregnant and who's that asian guy is the fourth picture? Is he the dad? I hope so, then Troy will break up with Gabriella for cheating on him and tell her to fuck off. Then he can go with that blonde in the picture maybe I mean she's pretty they would make a gorgeous couple trust me. We need to find out who this girl is so we can celebrate her.

**Wtf!!!:** you guys are seriously going to hell one day this is just sick. Hating someone for bringing life into this world Is just sad. I hate everyone who posts negative things about her I think she's gorgeous. Honestly you all are just jealous.

**kdsjflkj:** Wtf!!! Why don't you just go and make a fan site for her! I don't think Troy would be mad, maybe he'd realize that from the outside looking in this relationship is Shit!!!

**Wtf!!!:** don't you post that like everyday. I think everyone on here are secretly in love with her, you're all just too chicken to admit it.

**Gaby:** She needs to be slapped

**Ashley:** We all need to remember we are in love with Troy Bolton not this mistake he's with. One day they will break up. This won't ruin him it'll just make him a sexy daddy, and that's the sexiest thing of all. Let's not waste our time on this whore, we know one day Troy will wake up and see the hideous thing next to him…I hope they have twin beds.

**GodmadeTroyB.: **Ashley I love and agree with you. So I am getting off and I'm going to pray they break up.

**Gaby: **I knew she was looking fat!!!

**LakersGirl4life:** I said she was pregnant like last month!!!!!

**totallyBolton:** gosh this has actually happened. I can't believe it. we need to get dirt on this girl.

**Sunshine:** uhhhhhhhh I don't never know what to think when I see her posts. I mean really she's pregnant….well at least she didn't broadcast it or anything.

**Lalaland:** like I said he should have stayed with that Sharpay girl.

**Imake it rain:** THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dave:** I think that's hot that she's pregnant, she can have my baby's any night

**Lalaland:** Dave that's not a good thing, so just leave.

**Katie:** I think this whole thing is long overdue, I mean they've known each other forever and well let them do what they want. They are both adults now and well I hope they get married.

**myTroyyawned:** I just can't oooooo let me meet her I will say something.

**Ilovemesomehim:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is like every Troyella fans dream!!!

**John:** I don't think she's a bitch, if she is she's a hot one.

**Lovelovelove:** I hate these troyella fans. Why don't you guys just make a fansite for them?

**kdsjflkj:** GET OUT TROYELLA FANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Katie:** it's a free country we can go anywhere we want on the web

**Ryan:** I hate Gabriella officially now!

**Melany:** no wonder Troy looks so happy when he gets to the home games.

**Kaly:** I still hope they break up

**Megan:** why would they do that if they're having a baby?

**Star:** I love Troyella baby already. Don't listen to any of them Gabriella.

**Kaly:** ugh this is a waste of my time.

**Megan:** people on here are twisted!

**Stephanie:** I love Gabriella!!! I hope she never sees this she doesn't deserve any of the bad things you guys are saying about her. I LOVE TROY I LOVE GABRIELLA!!!

**Ryan:** Stephanie no one needs your happiness. And stop always posting the same thing.

**Stephanie:** Ryan who asked you?

**Shakeit:** I didn't know Gabs was pregnant! Well I'm happy for her. I'll have to ask her about it in psych on Friday (:

**Troyella4ever:** Like always I see that I'm going to have to be the oce of reason on here.

You all need to stop hating on Gabreilla. I mean what has this sweet girl ever done to you? Have you ever met her? seen her? had an actual conversation with her? I didn't think so. so what gives you the right to sit here and write shit about her just because she may be pregnant. I mean even if she is, Troy would be seen as the bad guy if he just kicked her to the street because of this. And if you notice she doesn't come out as much anymore. She only comes out now to go to school and the hospital where she is an intern.

This is mainly and most likely counting on how far along she may be. I'm guessing she's like 4 months or maybe even close to 5. So she may have swollen feet or just trying to rest. My sister was pregnant a while ago and well she went through a lot of sitting. She didn't' like to go out much since she'd get tired easily and such.

I find it funny how you all call this a fansite/ hatesite. Fansite for Troy and a hatesite for Gabriella. Yet all of you missed the piece of information that no other sites or shows seem to know.

Troy bought a 2.5 million dollar house on the DL last year around October or November. The house has 6 or 7 bedrooms and such. If Troy didn't think that they'd need more room than their one bedroom apartment why did he buy that house in that gated community? There was evidently a purpose behind this whole thing and I think it's because their family is about to get a little larger. Kenneth Brown designed the house and well he said that he has a special room that is right next door to the master bedroom that had pink walls and carpet. If that isn't a sign I don't know what is.

Also the fact that Troy surprised her with all of this is pretty damn amazing so why don't all of you get over yourselves and just face the facts.

Troy loves Gabriella.

*"Gabi?" I jumped and closed out of firefox and quickly wiped my eyes before turning around and seeing Alysn at the door.

"Hey, what's up?" she walked further into the room and sat in one of the chairs opposite me.

"I'm so sorry,"

"It's fine you know it was going to happen anyway,"

"Ignore them please,"

"I always do,"

"I know we only met a while ago but, I love you you're so sweet you don't deserve the things they say about you."

"I've been told that," she nodded looking away.

"Well I have a class so I had better get on the road. Maybe the next time I'm here it'll be for your baby shower?"

"Oh hun it'll be way before that," I said smiling and standing up to give her a big hug.

February 6, 2009

"So who is the maid of honor and best man?" the wedding planner said looking down at all of us through her glasses. She actually scares me the more I see her.

"I'm the maid of honor," I said raising my hand slightly.

"Great come up here darling," I hesitated and looked at Taylor and Shar who looked just as scared, but she is one of the best so she must know what she's doing.

"So who is the best man?"

"Oh he's not going to be here until the 9th either," Taylor said piping in. the planner rolled her eyes.

"Well you had better hope he's a cute one, I'm only easy on the cute ones."

"It's Troy Bolton," Taylor added quickly before sitting down.

"Well whoever he is he had better be a charmer." She walked up some steps to where the pastor is most likely going to be standing. "Maid come," I quickly moved to where she was.

"Simply put in my book, I am here to make sure you don't fuck up. I am here to pick up any pieces that you let fall on the ground. I am here mainly for the decore, service, venue, and some other things. Everything that deals with this wedding party is on you. So no funny business." She glared at me over her glasses before snapping her planner closed making me jump then walking off to talk with Taylor.

Obviously she's too old to know who Troy Bolton is and who I am. But I'm really scared to mess up. This is going to be scary or sure.

"Now maid!" I turned around even though I really don't like that she doesn't want to know my name.

"Yes?" I asked turning around.

"Please make sure that everyone involved in the wedding knows when the rehearsal is. I can't have people holding this up. Now bride come with me we have a few more things to look at." The planner walked out of the room and Taylor looked at me rolling her eyes before following leaving Corbin with Shar.

"That lady scares me," Corbin said looking up at Shar.

"She scares me too Corby," I said pouting a little and rubbing my stomach to calm it down a little.

"Well at least I'm not the one getting married." Shar said standing up grabbing her bag.

"Yea I don't think I'd even be able to do it." I said walking down a step to a platform that Taylor and Chad are going to be standing on.

"You'll be there one day," I looked over at Shar and nodded. I proceeded down the stairs and grabbed my bag off a chair and caught up with Shar before we walked out of the room. "If you're not I'll strangle Bolton," Shar added under her breath making me laugh slightly.

"You know Shar next week is Valentine's day." I said smiling.

"Oh no don't remind me. I know what you and Troy will be like all week."

"What?"

"Mushy and gushy, lovey dovey. It's sickening."

"Oh come on what about you and Zeke."

"All we do is…" She glanced down at Corbin who was watching us intently. "color. What do you think you two do?"

"Well I mean we….color, but we….paint also." Sharpay gasped covering her mouth.

"You paint still?"

"Yes with a nice and long paint brush." I smirked at Shar before walking out with Corbin leaving her standing there speechless.

Yes I cannot wait for Troy to come home.

* * *

When I got to the house I turned on the TV and saw me! big surprise people have been trying to get something out of us for ages. I turned the TV off and walked upstairs too tired to deal with what they're saying at the moment.

When I reached my room I closed the door behind me and sighed looking around. I went to the edge of the bed and sighed kicking my shoes off. I laid on my left side and started rubbing my stomach.

"It's okay; trust me they'll get over it soon. It can't get much worse than this. Well I hope it doesn't get worse than this. Just remember no matter what they say about you that I love you, and daddy loves you. That's all that you'll need. I know you kind of…tense up whenever I hear or read things like that, but I'm okay with it. I didn't ask for it but I just. Not all people are bad, some are just lead in the wrong direction which is usually towards the paycheck. It'll be over soon, but we get to see daddy soon, I know that'll make you happy." I stopped talking as tears rolled down my cheeks still rubbing my stomach. Trying to convince myself of the things I just said then the baby.

* * *

**review this now if you want. because trust me the next chapter is loooooooooooooooong i mean i've never written anything this long. so you may forget what you had to say about this one. oh and FYI the next chapter i hope you all love. i worked uber hard on it. -----**


	33. This Is Love

**February 9, 2009**

I sat in our bed reading over some stuff for my med class when I heard the sound of the garage door opening. I looked over at the clock and almost squealed with excitement. I pushed the book off of my lap and went over to the bathroom and checked myself in the mirror. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail it was in but then just pulled my hair back together and put it in the high ponytail again. I fixed my bangs a little as they moved in face. I decided not to even try and put my contacts in since my eyes would often fill with water making them move. I fixed my blue sundress and actually love how it hugged my stomach. I went into my drawer and put on a little lip gloss and nodded a few times at my reflection. I took a deep breath before slowly walking out of the room to the staircase and standing by the rail right in the middle of the two staircases. I waited for only seconds before I heard Troy coming. He came and looked up and finally noticed me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey stranger," I said smiling at him.

"Hey gorgeous," He moved over to the staircase to my right and proceeded up them making me turn towards him.

"How was your flight?"

"Does it matter?"

"No,"

"How was the press with this whole picture thing, I hate I wasn't here when they hounded you." He coming closer and frowning at the thought. When he finally reached me I reached up and touched his cheek.

"Troy don't you think that if I cared about them I would be gone?"

"Yes,"

"Then if that was true," I started looking into his devilish blue eyes "I would not be standing here looking at you."

"They do say you are very intelligent Miss Montez," Troy replied putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"I do try Mr. Bolton,"

"Mr. Bolton is my father. He is happily married and I would love to think that you only look at me like this."

"Oh my Wildcat," I said letting my pointer finger move to his lips and letting it trail around. "I only have eyes for you,"

"No one else,"

"Never," Troy smiled and opened his mouth gently grabbing my finger in his mouth and sucking on it, pulling back letting it fall out.

"Well, Miss Montez you taste deliciously of chocolate." He said slowly pushing me in the direction of the bedroom. I wasn't once worried he would push me into a wall or anything…I trust him.

"Do I?"

"Yes, did you know I have a horrible weakness for chocolate?"

"No, I didn't." by this time Troy had managed to push us into the bedroom and close the door behind him.

"Would you like to find out how big of a weakness I have?" I swallowed audibly as he leaned down bringing his face closer to me.

"I think I know Mr. Bolton," Troy leaned down and bit my bottom lip pulling it out ever so slightly before letting it go slowly.

"Do you realize what this week is Gabriella?" Troy said placing his strong hands on my shoulders and playing with the straps of my dress and bra.

"Yes, I have checked my calendar as of late." Troy looked me up and better coming and looking in my eyes with so much mischief in his eyes I couldn't stop the goose bumps from popping up on my skin.

"Miss Montez, have you ever done something so wicked, that if someone were to ask you if it really happened and you said yes, they would never believe you?"

"What are you implying Mr. Bolton?" Troy smirked at me before continuing.

"I am coming to you as a new man. I find myself wanting you more and more with all of the talk the papers and people are stirring up." He reached and picked me up bridal style and made me wrap my arms around his neck as he carried me to the bed. He placed me down so I was sitting on my knees.

"Mr. Bolton, are you telling me that you don't even want to address the matter?" I asked a little shocked. He said he was going to make a statement.

"Let's just say I love being the center of a good mystery. So let them talk. When we're ready and the time is right, we'll make our statement. Until then let them wonder what we do in our spare time."

"You devil," I whispered shaking my head at him. He reached up and took my glasses off my face and placing them on my nightstand before reaching behind my back and unzipping my dress letting it fall. He then reached up and pulled my hair out of the ponytail in one swift movement.

"I prefer Troy," he said before leaning forward and capturing my lips in his mouth making me lose the last sense of dignity I had at that moment.

"You now I love how you always come at the right moments," I whispered to Troy interlacing our fingers

"I just have great timing that's all."

"So I met the planner, she doesn't have a idea of who we are. Well you are."

"Really? Well then she must be old." Troy mumbled laughing slightly. I rolled my eyes and turned so that I was facing him.

"I wouldn't say that, she's only around 50 maybe."

"And that's not old?"

"No Troy! She's just all about weddings and that's all evidently. But they say she's the best so I guess Taylor was right to choose her."

"I'm sure I'll have her under my wing by the time she sees this Bolton charm." Troy said puffing up his chest.

"Oh Troy stop!" I said hitting him on the chest before moving to get off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked watching me while sitting up slightly.

"I have to pee," I said innocently while Troy just smirked laughing with his eyes.

"Well hurry back,"

"Why?"

"Round 4?"

"Troy I'm pregnant, not Wonder Woman." I said laughing as I stood up and walked to the bathroom.

**February 10, 2009**

I stood at the counter by the sink cutting some fruit. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my stomach and kisses getting placed on my neck. I moaned a little leaning my head to one side.

"You taste delicious Miss Montez."

"I do?"

"Yes, you're way too intoxicating to be legal."

"Well if you can't handle it," I said moving away from Troy to get my bowl though I was pulled right back.

"The average man wouldn't be able to handle it, but I am not the average man." He whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"Well Mr. Bolton I never for a second considered you an average man. But the fact that you could handle it I questioned,"

"Well I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" I asked raising an eyebrow while Troy picked up a strawberry and letting me take a bite before eating the rest.

"I think it needs chocolate,"

"I have plenty," I whispered as Troy grabbed my waist and sitting me on the counter kissing me instantly.

After a few minutes of making out I pushed Troy away.

"Troy it's early, now let me down." I said holding my arms out, Troy stared at me before rolling his eyes and grabbing my waist that was left and put me on the ground. I smiled and continued grabbing my bowl and putting my fruit inside. I felt Troy's eyes watching me waiting for a better reason for why we stopped kissing. I eventually grabbed my bowl and looked up at him innocently.

"What?" I asked walking over to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Why when I was – we were in the moment do you decide to stop?" I smirked at him and reached into a drawer on the side of the island.

"Well Troy the other day something came in the mail for you." I placed my bowl down and looked at the letter keeping it from Troy's view.

"What is it?" Troy asked coming closer.

"Oh nothing really, but I just didn't know you were having trouble Troy, am I too hard on you?" Troy frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I smirked and pulled the letter out of the envelope and started reading.

"Dear Mr. Troy Bolton, We would like to offer you a free one month trial of Viagra to help fulfill all of your needs!!" I said as Troy reached for the letter. I grabbed my bowl and walked away quickly.

"What?!!?! Let me see that!" Troy came towards me reaching for the letter.

"No Troy! I'm pregnant and if I fall!!" I rounded the corner through the dining room and to the family room but Troy grabbed me and went to the couch and sat down pulling me down onto his lap.

"Now let me see this," Troy grabbed the letter and started reading it while I ate my fruit watching him in amusement.

"I can't believe this," Troy said shaking his head looking really hurt by it.

"I was only kidding, I know you're fine." I said taking the letter out of his hands and throwing it on the floor.

"I know, I'm just made they got my name and address mixed up with David's. Now put down the fruit and let's go upstairs, act like this never happened-as in not telling anyone- and do something completely wicked." Troy said with mischief in his eyes.

"I don't know Mr. Bolton," I said thinking about it.

"Oh come on Miss Montez, you know you want to." He mumbled kissing my neck.

"Mr. Bolton you are going to leave a very un-lady like mark on my person if you keep behaving like this."

"Maybe I'm just that wicked." He said in my ear before nipping it lightly making me sit up straighter.

"Let's go," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him with me.

**February 11, 2009**

"Troy I have to warn you that the planner is a little weird."

"Love I told you before that once she's under my charm-"

"She hates me, and we can't act like a couple I mean I can't have her hating me more." I said looking at Troy with a pleading look.

"What?" Troy asked frowning before continuing. "Not act like a couple? Dear in the what 6 years we've been together, Valentine's Day week has always been….a week of fun." He winked at me and I held back a smile.

"I'm serious Troy, she doesn't like me already, now hurry up and park." I said motioning to a spot

"Now that I have the main people here as in the bridesmaids, groomsmen, maid, and best man, finally I meet the groom. I think we can have an overview. This is in no way a rehearsal but it is an idea shooter. So who is the best man please stand and come with me." She said walking to the front of the room and stood on the platform for the bride and groom and turned to look around the crowd since Troy was taking his time standing up.

When he did stand up he stretched making the white shirt under his plaid one showing off his stomach. I know he only did that to make me jealous. I looked forward crossing my arms over my stomach. I glanced at Troy as he smiled at me and winked before walking up to where the planner was though not getting on the platform.

"You two have to be the saddest liars I've ever seen in my life." Shar said while holding Kelsey on her lap while Ashley was with Zeke.

"What?" I asked turning to her.

"You two are so obvious I mean you keep sneaking looks at each other. Why don't you just go sit by him Chad Zeke and Sean?"

"Because there are nothing but guys over there."

"No, Megan is over there with Kayla," Shar said motioning to Sean- Chad's first cousin- wife and their daughter.

"That planner has it out for me I swear,"

"You think everyone has it out for you,"

"Well they do," I said pouting turning and looking at Troy win over the planner!

"Is she blushing?" I asked whispering to Shar who just laughed.

"Are you jeal-"

"I'm only concerned."

"Whatever Gabs, why don't you just kiss him already I know you're dying to,"

"Oh shut up,"

"Excuse me ladies but if we're interrupting your conversation…" The planner said looking over at us.

"No continue," Sharpay said a laugh in her voice.

"See,"

"Oh come on she only did that because we were talking."

"But,"

"No Gabriella,"

"Maid!" I jumped slightly and looked up at her and Troy,

"Yes?"

"Get up here if you please," I looked at Shar in a slight glare which she only laughed at.

"You needed me," I said innocently as I approached.

"Yes, now your job is to-"

"Get the bride here,"

"Good the best man is going to make sure the groom gets here. Troy dear have a seat." Troy smiled and nodded before quickly looking at me purposefully brushing against me as he went back to his seat….well my seat. That devil.

"Now maid-"

"My names Gabriella."

"Cute, but maid I am going to need you to explain something to me."

"Okay…"

"Now I am very old fashioned but I'm not blind." I frowned a little confused she rolled her eyes and leaned down and whispered in my ear "Hun are you pregnant by the groom because you keep sneaking looks at him. I will say being pregnant before marriage is a sin, but obviously your mother doesn't mind. The thought," she eyed my stomach with a raised eyebrow before walking out of the room.

I stood up there thinking over what she said, Chad? I mean Chad Danforth? EW! But my mom, wow I haven't thought about her in months. I looked up at the ceiling and tried to keep the tears from falling over this whole stupid situation, though they kept falling. I took a deep breath and turned around rushing out of the room like I had to throw up.

"Gabriella!!" I heard Taylor yell after me though I could hear her and Troy coming after me. I quickly ran into the girls bathroom knowing Troy wouldn't come in there.

"Gabi what's wrong?" Taylor said coming in after me.

"It's stupid," I mumbled not giving the hint about the mother comment since it's so close to her wedding that I don't want to ruin it.

"Nothing is stupid,"

"She thinks the father of my baby is…Chad." Taylor smiled and gave me a hug.

"Oh sweetie, I know he's sexy but-"

"Tay!" I said as my tears started to dry up,

"No I'm serious, but are you okay?" she said looking at me in the eye. I noticed her eyes flicker with knowledge before being covered with forced laughter.

"Yea Tay," she raised an eyebrow before squeezing my arm.

"Do I have a hate me sign over my head or something?" Taylor looked up and shook her head.

"She didn't like me at first either, but Toni suggested her to me. She warned me that sometimes she judges don't listen to her, she'll be out of here in two days." I laughed and nodded wiping my eyes.

"I promise I'll be with you when you do it," she said with a sad smile.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Call her," she can read me almost as good as Troy, we've been friends way too long.

"Thanks," she nodded wrapping her arm around me as we walked out to see Troy pacing.

"She's not in labor yet Bolton," Taylor said dropping her arm before walking back to the room.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, she just thought that Chad was the father," I said rubbing my stomach. Troy laughed and leaned down to me.

"Well I think that I'm the father,"

"Well we'll never know until the baby is born and we go on Judge Joe Brown to see the results," I teased before walking away but didn't get far before Troy turned me around and kissed me fiercely.

When we finally got back to the room it seemed that Taylor was saying a few things before the planner came back.

"Oh and Troy you need to cut your hair and shave," Taylor said frowning at Troy,

"What?" Troy asked walking in front of me as I went back to my seat next to Shar who hugged me from the side laying her head on my shoulder.

"It's way too long," Taylor said crossing her arms over her chest, (think Zac on his 20th birthday dinner with Vanessa, around there and he has a shadow)

"No it's not," Taylor glared at Troy and glance at Chad who just seemed to be loving all of this. Taylor huffed and went to stand on the first platform so she was somewhat leveled with Troy.

"Listen mister I am the bride! And…what I say goes." They glared at each other before turning and yelling in unison.

"Gabriella!!" Shar laughed next to me though not lifting her head.

"Well…she is the bride Troy, this is her day." Troy groaned and looked at me as if he couldn't believe I took Taylor's side.

"Thank you Gabriella-"

"Now since everyone is here let's run through this wedding!" the planner said coming back inside.

"We don't have Taylor's music," Shar said sitting up.

"No we do!" Ryan yelled running in with Natasha behind him.

"You have it?" I asked shocked considering we did it only this morning.

"Well I didn't have to do much editing." Ryan said winking at me before pulling Natasha to the small DJ center in the corner of the room.

"All right let's go!"

"I think that's the only time I've seen her smile." Shar whispered in my ear as we walked out through the doors and got in line.

**February 13, 2009 – Troy's POV**

"Okay fellas we need to make a toast to the man who will never be single again!!" I yelled shaking Chad as we all threw back our drinks.

"Thanks guys this means a lot, but please say you didn't get strippers Tay will kill me." Chad said looking a little pale.

"Naw man we got something better!" Sean said running to the door. All of us started hooting and Zeke lead Chad to a seat that was in the center of the room sitting him down.

"HELL NO!!! Taylor will kill me!" he said trying to get up but two other guys held him down. "Gabriella is going to murder you!!!" he said pointing to me,

"She's not going to know because nothing is going to happen to me. Come on enjoy it Chad we didn't do this for your first wedding. Just don't look."

"Oh and you get to?"

"Hey I can go home and get something three times better than whatever is about to come to you anytime I want." I said pulling my drink to my lips laughing a little at Chad as he stared at Sweetness coming towards him.

Don't get me wrong, sweetness is hot! But she tries too hard, it doesn't come effortlessly like it does for Gabriella, speaking of her wonder what she's wearing right now?

"Troy I will murder you!" Chad yelled, I laughed placing my hand on my stomach watching in pure amusement. Chad looked so uncomfortable it was funny.

Once things died down I moved through the crowd of guys careful not to spill my beer. I moved back to the bedroom to see Chad sitting on the bed his head in his hands. I stopped watching him a moment. I heard Zeke come up behind me and we looked at each other before walking in closing the door behind us.

"Hey man," I said sitting down next to him on the bed while Zeke pulled up a chair across from us.

"What are you thinking about?" Zeke asked leaning forward and pushing Chad's knee and making him look up at us.

"I'm thinking about…Troy. No homo," I choked on my beer and swallowed harshly before wiping my mouth and looking at him.

"Why are you thinking about me?"

"Well I mean, think about it. Tay and I we've been together since 7th grade that's like 11 years. And yet we have nothing, _nothing_ on you and Gabriella. Only six years you've been together and look you- I'm getting married for a second time, _second time_ tomorrow and well you haven't done it once." He turned towards me confusion on his face. I stood up and walked to the dresser and placed my bottle down.

"He's right man, we've never talked about this." Zeke piped in. I took a deep breath and turned towards them leaning against the dresser playing with my hands.

"You know I don't know, the more I talk about it the more confused I get, the more my excuse changes."

"Why?" Chad asked frowning.

"It's just a question, and a ring. It's just like dating just for the rest of your life with that one person."

"If you are happy with a person, you don't need to declare it and make a show of it, people who are unhappy are the ones who feel the need to declare it publicly," I said quickly

"Well thanks," Chad and Zeke said at the same time.

"Listen maybe I'm not ready for marriage I mean-"

"Listen Troy, "Chad stood up and came and stood in front of me with a serious enough face. "Who wants to admit that they're bachelor pad is going to be remodeled by a woman. Or that he'll have to sell it to the next guy who's going to get all of the girls that he's missing out on. I remember in High School I told you that you don't take the girl with you. Did you listen to me? No, you stayed with her. I remember when we were in 6th grade and we all vowed that we'd _never_ get married. Actually every guy in our year did, but you know what Troy? Every single one of us is going to get married eventually, in the end. But all in all no guy ever wants to get married. If they do they're only thinking about all of the women they're missing out on." I frowned slightly thinking about what he just said. Zeke nodded in agreement.

"I- I don't want to be with anyone else," I said turning towards my beer bottle. "I want to be with Gabriella," I grabbed the top of the bottle and swung it in a circle. Chad clapped me on the back.

"Then why aren't _you_ the one getting married tomorrow? To the woman everyone _knows_ you're unhealthily addicted to." I turned around to see Chad staring at me with a locked jaw, he stared at me a few moments longer before moving out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"He's right," Zeke said shrugging at me as he walked by following Chad out the room.

I walked over to the bed and stared at it before turning around and throwing the bottle at the door with a crash. I fell back on the bed and put my hands over my face.

_Dream_

"_Ria I'm home!" I said walking into the house through the garage door. I place my gym bag down and walked further into the house._

"_Hey Wildcat," I looked over and saw Gabriella walking towards me her hips going from side to side the way only she could do it. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her very curvatious bod towards me._

"_How was your day my dear?" I asked looking down at her._

"_Oh it was great I had one meeting so I could be with the kids." Her smile dropped instantly._

"_They are driving me insane. I swear if I hear one more thing drop in this house- they'll be in so much trouble. Oh Lia got an A on her math test. And Matt got on the basketball team." I grinned at how our kids are so a spinning image of us._

"_What about this one?" I asked putting my hand on her stomach. She blushed and looked down before looking at me._

"_Oh well I don't know yet. We'll have to wait another month when they start kicking, oh and when we know the sexes." _

"_I can't believe we're having two more." _

"_Ugh I know, I can hardly deal with-" _

_*BANG*_

_We both jumped and looked over towards the stairs. Gabriella pulled from my arms and moved towards the stairs._

"_Adelia Jane, Matthew David Bolton!!!!! Get down here right now and tell me what you've done, don't make me come up there!"_

"_Babe you need to relax," I said rushing over and placing my hands on her arms rubbing them soothingly._

"_I know but when you're dealing with a 11 year old and a 10 year old I mean it comes with the jobs." _

"_Mom Matt was listening in on my conversation with Corbin." Adelia said coming down her long brown curls bouncing behind her. I looked at her amused as she stood with her hand on her hip look just like her mother just with piercing blue eyes. _

"_No way mom I was already talking to Corbin and she just comes out of nowhere and starts talking on the phone. It's not my fault she's in love with him and can't control her feelings." That made me frown since when did my little girl go from Barbie to Ken?_

"_You two need to stop, you haven't even said hello to your father." Gabriella said putting her fingers on her temples._

"_Hey daddy," Lia said coming and giving me a hug _

"_Sup dad," Matt said coming over and clapping hands with me. Gabriella groaned and just shook her head walking towards the stairs going up them._

"_Hey guys listen, you know your moms pregnant, why do you continue to argue like this?" I asked looking at them seriously._

"_We don't mean to daddy, it just happens." Adelia said looking away guiltily _

"_I'm sorry dad," Matt said looking away also. _

"_I'll go talk to mom," Lia said running up the stairs. _

"_Matt you know you're the man when I'm not here, so live up to it."_

"_I know dad," _

"_Let's go play some hoops before your mom gets mad," _

_End dream _

**February 14, 2009 – 8:30 am – Gabriella's POV**

"Hey come on in," Shar said letting me, Kirsten, Emily and Alysn in.

"Oh hey I don't know you," Shar said eyeing Alysn.

"Oh well I'm-"

"She's the girl from those pictures!" Shar said pointing and instantly glaring at Alysn who backed.

"Shar play nice, it's not like she meant for it to happen. The only reason she's here is because she brought donuts."

"Jelly filled?"

"Hell yea they're the best," Alysn said smirking. Sharpay grinned and took the box out of Alysn's arms and peeked inside before closing it fast.

"Okay she can stay," Shar said before rushing to Taylor and Chad's kitchen. I looked at Alysn and smiled.

"Okay so where's the bride!?!" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Gabi!" Taylor said rushing over and giving me a hug,

"Wow Tay I've never seen this side of you," I said hugging her back none the less.

"I'm nervous-who are you?" Taylor said looking over my shoulder.

"Oh I'm Alysn," Taylor smiled and nodded.

"The roomy"

"Yea," Alysn said before going and sitting by Kirsten and Emily.

"Gabi I'm so nervous!" Taylor said pulling me away from the food and up to her and Chad's bedroom.

"You've done this before,"

"But that was in front of what 3 other people, this is 300."

"Good point," Taylor went and sat down on their bed.

"Well what do you do to distract yourself?"

"Cuddle with Chad," she said looking at me with a pout,"

"Oh hun I see your problem."

"Yea exactly."

"Well we will just have to keep you busy until then," I said smiling and holding my hand out to her. "But right now I need food desperately. Dr. Gomez got mad at me last time because I lost 4 pounds, she wants me to gain another 10."

"Gosh I can't wait to see the workout Troy puts you on when this is all over."

"We can worry about that in June,"

**10:04 am**

"Where's that makeup artist?" Taylor asked as we sat in the kitchen reading magazines and talking.

"I don't know Tay," I said from my seat where I was French braiding Kelsey's hair back into a ponytail while her sisters would stay down.

"Taylor this is your day stop worrying," Shar said as she ate a yogurt,

"Taylor dear the makeup artist is here," Taylor's mom said walking inn with the artist behind her.

"Finally where have you been?" Tiffany said looking at the clock.

"I'm here now and that's all that matters," Taylor nodded and they all started on makeup and such and things pretty much get hectic from there.

**12: 41 pm (on my profile will be pictures of what everyone is wearing and such)**

"Okay you guys we need to get to the church!" I yelled as I moved through the girls trying to get out to the trucks.

"Gabi Tay needs you," Tiffany said rushing past me with Courtney her daughter.

I headed into the kitchen which was now deserted to see Taylor standing there looking in the full length mirror they moved into the room. I stood there watching her, I looked down at my black converse that I was wearing at the moment since my shoes are with Shar.

"You look beautiful," I said with a watery smile.

"You too,"

"Thanks,"

"I can't believe I'm actually getting the proper wedding I always wanted and not a rushed thing you know?" I nodded.

"Do you like your dress?" I looked down at it and then smiled

"Yes I love it,"

"Did Troy cut his hair?"

"Yes Tay,"

"Is Corbin dressed?"

"Well I hope-"

"You don't know?!"

"Well Chad took him to get ready with the guys, I don't know exactly"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm just so nervous," she walked over to me and smiled.

"Have I told you, you look gorgeous?"

"I know, I just can't wait to have a real wedding with Chad,"

"I can't believe you want to marry him…again."

"Well I love the goofball," Taylor said beaming.

"Yea I guess that's true."

"Just like you love lunkhead."

"Yea," I looked down and over at the door.

"I guess we should get going…"

"Yea," I said smiling at her.

"Gabi I'm getting married…again!" she said pulling me into a hug.

"I know but you won't if we don't go to the hall." I said pulling back.

"You're right, I will have to have time to get dressed there. Let's go," I nodded and let her move on. I looked around making sure that we didn't forget anything before walking out of the house and to the trucks.

**The Hall – 1:01 pm**

"Gabi go check on Corbin," Taylor said from her seat as she waited for her dress to come up.

"Alright I'll make sure Chad's is on correctly." Taylor blushed a little before nodding not wanting to admit the fact that Chad would mess up.

I closed the door to the secluded room and moved down the hallway to the room where the guys were getting ready hopefully.

"Wow Gabs you look gorgeous," I looked up and saw Zeke.

"Thanks, where's Chad?"

"Oh him and Corbin are in there," Zeke pointed to a room at the end of the hall.

"Okay thanks, and where's Troy?"

"Oh he's down with the rest of the guys," I nodded and rushed down the hall and into the room to see the perfect father son moment.

"Chad it goes the other way," I said making my presents known Chad looked up at me and smiled.

"Well don't you look hot?" Chad asked while standing up.

"Thank you, Taylor was worried that you'd mess up because, well we all know you." I said walking over to them.

"Hey I am perfectly capable of tying a tie." Chad pointed at his tie and then blush quickly taking it apart.

"I'll do yours next," I said as I squatted down to Corbin's level and took his tie apart and started to re-tie it.

"Aunt Gaby when will I be able to tie my own tie?"

"When you're a big boy," I said smiling.

"Well daddy still has mommy tie up his ties," I laughed a little and looked up at a blushing Chad

"Well your daddy is a boy at heart."

"Do you tie Uncle Troy's ties?"

"Oh yea," I said thinking of the last time I tied one of his ties instantly blushing. When I was done Corbin ran out of the room and Chad reached his hands out to help me up.

"Thanks," I said in a breath rubbing my lower back a little. "Now you," I said reaching up,

"Nah, it's okay Gabs I can have Zeke do it or my dad or something."

"No, I'm the maid and well this is my job." I said grabbing his tie and pulling him down so we were leveled. I started tying his tie and when I was done I smiled at my work.

"You're not a maid, that planner is just so stick-in-the-butt that she doesn't realize anything." I laughed smiling up at Chad.

"Are you nervous?" I asked walking over to the table to get his flower off the table in the room.

"A little, but don't tell the guys that." I smiled and shook my head.

"Never, I'm nervous and I'm not even the one getting married." I said smiling sadly before reaching up to place Chad's flower into place.

"He'll do it one day,"

"I know, I think I freaked him out when I told him the Spanish word for handcuffs." I said smirking at the memory of Troy's face.

"What is it?"

"Las Esposas,"

"What's so scary about that?"

"Well esposas is handcuffs, but esposa is wife. So simply it's like saying that you get married you're handcuffed for life." I smiled up at him and patted his chest.

"You know that is so true, Taylor is like a huge pair of handcuffs." Chad said nodding.

"Where is Troy anyways?" Chad smiled and shook his head.

"Well Troy boy had a little too much fun and had a headache this morning. So him and Sean went to the store before he went to get his parents and David Jackie Callie and Brandon."

"Oh that's right he did say that. I'm forgetting everything now a day."

"Oh no worries, Tay was the same way."

"Well I better get going lots of things to do. People are arriving and well they can't see me," I leaned up and kissed Chad on the cheek before walking out the door.

**1:30 pm**

"Okay so Shar where are my shoes?" I asked walking back into the girls changing room where Taylor was still getting ready.

"Here you are my dear," Shar said handing me the shoes before taking the twins to the bathroom before giving them to their grandmother.

I took the shoes and sat down in one of the chairs and took off my converse before putting on the shoes and wrapping the strap around my ankle.

"My oh my aren't you just glowing?" I looked up and saw Ryan standing over me holding out his hand to help me up.

"Why thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks, so are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said walking towards a table and grabbing my yellow flowers off the table.

"Have you seen Troy yet?"

"No," I said looking at him.

"Oh cause he's looking for you,"

"Okay," I placed the flowers back on the table and then moved for the door looking for Troy,

"Aunt Gaby," I looked down and saw Corbin standing there with his pillow.

"Yes Corby?" I asked

"Do you have the rings? Uncle Zeke said to ask you,"

"Oh I don't have them…I'll get them though." I smiled before walking off to where Ryan said Troy was and sure enough there he as bent over his back to me tying his shoes.

"Do you have the rings?" I asked walking in and closing the door behind me.

"Oh gosh I knew I forgot something ," Troy said standing up,

"What?!?!"

"I'm kidding Br- Your not wearing that are you?" Troy asked turning around and looking at me.

"What's wrong with this dress? I figured you'd like it," I said looking down.

"No I love it, I can't wait to get you out of it," I blushed a little looking away " but there's no way you're going out there in front of all of those men like that,"

"Why not?" I asked glaring at him.

"Because you look too hot!" Troy said getting his tux jacket off the back of his chair and putting it on.

"You really think any of those men will want a 23 week pregnant woman?"

"A sexy 23 week pregnant woman," Troy pointed out

"Oh please Troy, now can I have the rings?" I asked holding my hand out.

"Here," Troy reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and then put them in my hand. Though before I could react he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked looking down at me

"Yea I mean we had rehearsals so-"

"No, you know someone is going to upload pictures or videos, we can't control everyone considering it's not our wedding. We'll have to be very secretive with our activities."

"Mr. Bolton are you implying that we play with the Troyella lovers in the crowd of 300?"

"Yes Miss Montez, I am implying just that. So we will have to be careful of our movements and gestures and looks. But when they aren't around…well we can release our temptations." Troy whispered huskily in my ear making me shiver.

"That sounds awfully scandalous Mr. Bolton." I said regaining composure.

"Yes Miss Montez, the thoughts of what we do will be scandalous. But what we actually do will be…shall we say…" he bent down a little ways since in my heels I stood taller than normally. "Wicked."

That's all I needed to hear to know Troy was not going to make this easy…at all.

**The Wedding!**

"Alright everyone line up!" I said once Troy Chad and the pastor had been up there for a good 8 minutes. Taylor started crying and had to have her makeup touched up.

"Now remember you walk how you normally would, don't rush it, but don't be as slow as a snail. Men you walk out wait until the woman comes and hold out your left arm to her and she will grab it. When you reach the altar you release her but wait until she is situated in line and winks before you walk off. Oh and please smile. Does everyone have that?" I asked waiting for everyone to nod before rushing to the end of the line with the children as the song started. It's still weird hearing my voice, I blushed hard when it started. **(if you want you can open another window and listen to the song. It's this is love by Kelly Rowland. I have a link for youtube on my page if you'd like. But remember this is supposed to be a recording of Gabriella singing it)**

_(Sean walked out and waited for Tiffany to come out)_

Can you describe the moment

_(When she arrives he holds his arm out to her and they proceed down the aisle)_

when two people fall in love?  
Some say the clouds will spin in circles  
And the rain will turn to dust  
The poor will start to laugh  
Even the rich will start to cry  
It can sneak up like a soldier  
It can wake you up at night

That's what I feel when I'm standing here with you

_(When they reach the end Tiffany drops his arm and walks to her spot. She winked at him and he moved to his place)_

Its what my heart has sworn to be true

_(Zeke waits a moment for Sharpay, who then comes out and grabs his arm. Of course being Zeke and Shar they really cuddled together more than just linking arms they went down the aisle anyway)_

This is love  
Its written on my face  
Its the way I lean my body towards you  
Even when you're a hundred miles away  
This is love

_(Ashley and Kelsey yell out 'momma, daddy' from their seats with their grandparents)_

Like a diamond in the sand  
It took so long to find you  
I can't wait another day to say  
This is love

_(Zeke and Shar reluctantly drop arms and Shar goes in front of Tiffany while Zeke moves in front of Sean)_

This is love

_(Corbin starts walking down the aisle smiling making his dad proud)_

You take my imperfections  
And turn them into art  
If I can change one thing about you  
There would be no place to start  
You are safety without numbers

_(Corbin makes it to the altar and pounds fists with his father and Troy before standing next to Troy and Zeke)_

You are dangerously wild

_(Chris the junior groom waits for Courtney the junior bride and they start their way down the aisle)_

But you're sweeter than rock candy  
And you ease my inner child

Its what I feel when I'm standing here with you  
Its what my heart has sworn to be true

This is love

_(I moved to the center spot in aisle and wait a beat before proceeding down the aisle smiling)_

Its written on my face  
Its the way I lean my body towards you  
Even when I'm a hundred miles away  
This is love  
Like a diamond in the sand  
It took so long to find you

_(as I got to the altar I looked up at Troy who had his eyes intently on me. Chad glance back at Troy before smiling at me as I went to stand in front of Shar.)_

I can't wait another day to say

_(The flower girl started coming down the aisle and dropping handfuls of flowers down as she moved smiling at everyone with her front teeth missing making everyone 'aw')_

This is love  
This is love

No I'm no easy angel  
I'm moody like the wind  
I am impatient, complicated  
I am fragile deep within

_(The music faded and the pastor said 'please stand for the bride' everyone stood)_

But you're no fool

_(Taylor and her father made their way down the aisle and Taylor looked up at her dad who winked at her though he couldn't see her face past her vail)_

And im no little girl  
Have we not found  
There is love in the world

This is love  
Its written on my face  
Its the way I lean my body towards you  
Even when we're a hundred miles apart  
This is love  
Like a diamond in the sand  
It took so long to find you  
I can't wait another day to say

_(Taylor and her father finally made their way to the altar and her father pulls her Vail over her head and then leans over kissing her forehead)_

This is love

_(Her father grabs her hand and waits for Chad's hand before handing Taylor over and proceeding to his seat next to Taylor's mom)_

This is love

_(As if on clockwork-well it was- Taylor and Chad made eye contact officially on love)_

"You all may be seated," The pastor said waiting for everyone to sit. Since this is the first real wedding Taylor and Chad are having they decided to go through the full wedding ceremony as if it was their first.

"We have come together at the invitation of Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth to celebrate the uniting in Christian love, their hearts and lives. This is possible because of the love God has created in them, through Jesus Christ.

Jesus said, "I am come that they might have life and that they might have it more abundantly." This abundant life, for many people, is an impossible dream, yet God wants us all to have this abundant life and proved His love for us by giving His Son, that we might have this life.

Another way that God provides for this "full" life is creating those who will love us. Chad has found such a one in Taylor hearts and spirits were drawn together before today by the Lord of all creation. Two lives are not united by ceremony, but only in the power, love, and grace of God.

Chad and Taylor are here to publicly declare that because of Jesus Christ's love, they too can truly love one another. As God demonstrated His love in Jesus, our Lord, Chad and Taylor will demonstrate this God given love by giving themselves to one another and one for the other.

They have not reached this place alone, each has been given life by their parents. These, who gave to them life love, provision, are and will be, a vital part in their continued lives. Their love has borne fruit in Chad and Taylor . Love and respect for these will continue as they grow in their own love made possible by their parents.

Who then has prepared this woman for marriage to this man?" Mr. McKessie stood

"Her Mother and I." Mr. McKessie said sitting again

Chad and Taylor , no other human ties are more tender, no other vows are more sacred than these you are about to assume. You are entering into that holy estate which is the deepest mystery of experience, and which is the very sacrament of divine love.

Chad Bradley Danforth, will you have Taylor JoAnne McKessie to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only for her so long as you both shall live?

"I will," Chad said looking so serious it was scary. He wasn't even that serious at the courthouse six years ago. I guess this was the best way to do it now that they're mature enough for the situation.

Taylor JoAnne McKessie, will you have Chad Bradley Danforth to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only for him so long as you both shall live?

"I will," Taylor said, I could tell she was crying, heck I am too.

Taylor turned around and looked at me with tears rolling down her cheeks making cry harder.

"Look at you," Taylor whispered reaching and wiping my tears away with her thumb.

"Look at _you_," I said doing to same for her.

Taylor looked me over a little before wrapping here arms around me catching me a little off guard but I hugged her anyways.

"I love you," Taylor whispered into my ponytail.

"I love you too," I whispered

Taylor pulled away and smiled at me she hand me her bouquet and I gave her Chad's ring which was now engraved '_To the many more to come'_.

"Am I good?" Taylor asked and I nodded. She smiled before turning back to Chad who was trying not to laugh.

"Chad, Taylor what symbol do you both brought as a pledge of that sincerity of your vows?

"A ring" Taylor and Chad said in unison. The pastor looked at Taylor and said

"Please remember, a ring is more than a symbol of your marriage. It is a seal of the vow you have made to one another. The circle of the ring is, as far as human eye can see, a perfect circle--with no beginning or end--so God too, has perfect love for you and wants you to love one another in His grace--never, never ending. This ring is made of precious metal. You also are precious in God's sight and now in the life of Chad. When you are absent one from another, the presence of the ring reminds you to be faithful and to fulfill your vows to Chad

Rings have historically been the sign of authority--used to seal documents and proclamations, you now accept this authority in your life." The pastor turned to Chad

"You may now place your ring on your Bride's finger." Chad grinned and grabbed Taylor's hand and placed her rings on her finger. Taylor saw the two guarding diamond bands that Chad added.

"Chad, this ring is a seal of Taylor's vow to you. She presents this to you as a token of her submission to you in Jesus Christ. This is a symbol of leadership and privilege. God has placed you as head of the family. You must lead in worship, works and fellowship. As the weaker vessel she depends upon you for strength." The pastor turned to Taylor and said

"You may now place your ring on your Groom's finger." Taylor grabbed Chad's hand and placed the band on his finger. I couldn't help but smile.

"You can kiss her now," The pastor said closing his bible and smiling as Chad took the chance to pull reserved Taylor into a earth shaking kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"I now present to you, again, Mr. and Mrs. Chad Danforth!" The pastor cheered as everyone rose to their feet and clapped. Chad grabbed Taylor's hand interlacing their fingers and kissing her hand. Taylor turned to me and grabbed her flowers before going down the aisle with Chad.

**The Hug Line – 3:45**

The hug line in my opinion is the worst part of a wedding. I mean I learned this from Shar and Zeke's wedding. The whole wedding party gets in a line after the wedding and as guest leave they come and give you a hug or shake your hand. You don't even have to know the people just hug them. Then the holdup is people wanting to take pictures with people when they can do this at the reception which is in what an hour.

**After The Hug Line – 4:15**

"All of the people talking loudly and squealing girls 'Ah! Troy Bolton!' oh please" Troy grumbled placing his head in his hands. I laughed a little as I opened the container of Tylenol and poured one in my hand and closed the bottle again before handing it to Troy along with a water bottle. He accepted the things before swallowing the pill.

"Gosh I never want to go through one of those again." Troy said shaking his head lightly. I couldn't help but feel a pang in my chest. I guess that puts marriage out of the question.

"Yea, me neither." I replied weakly. Troy looked up at me and smiled from his seat in the back of the room.

"Come here," Troy said reaching out for me to sit on his lap. Once I was on his lap I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You looked absolutely breath-taking up there. I hardly even noticed Taylor." I breathed out a laugh and smiled.

"Well thank-you," I said looking up at him.

"Ria do you want to get mar-"

"Troy Gabi the limo is waiting!" Shar said peeking her door around the corner smiling at us before heading for the wedding party limo. I sighed and pulled myself from his lap with a little difficulty before turning to face him holding my hand out to him. he stood up and once again toward over me wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me close.

"What were you saying babe?" I asked looking up at him and rubbing his stomach.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Troy said smiling at me as we headed to the limo.

**The Reception – 4:45 **

"And now we present to you Mr. and Mrs. Chad Danforth!!" Ryan who was the DJ of the night since he wanted to do something said into the mic. Everyone stood and cheered as Taylor and Chad came through the door and headed straight to the dance floor.

"Now for the first dance ladies and gentlemen." Ryan said before playing the song. Taylor and Chad started dancing along with the music.

These times are troubled and these times are good  
And they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall  
We take 'em all the way that we should  
Together you and me forsaking them all  
Deep in the night and by the light of day  
It always looks the same, true love always does  
And here by your side, or a million miles away  
Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel,  
The way it is, is the way that it was

When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind when I said I do-

**4:55**

"This food is so good, " Shar said as we dug into our chicken as we sat at the wedding party table.

"I know but I feel like I'm being watched up here." I said looking around at everyone who seemed to be eating themselves.

"Well we are up here all levitated and shit. I haven't eaten since those donuts Alysn brought. I didn't want to bloat or anything,"

"Well if I tried that I doubt it'd make a difference. " I said laughing

"Ah, one of the perks of pregnancy." Shar said smiling. " I wish mom would cut their pieces smaller." Shar mumbled looking over at the table that Kelsey and Ashley were sitting with her parents.

"Well go over there and cut it for them, you are their mother you can do that." I said looking over at her though still eating.

"No I'm supposed to be up here enjoying my valentine's day with Zeke…though he's at the other end of the tab-"

"Oh my god I forgot it was Valentine's day!" I said turning towards her alarmed.

"What?"

"Ugh, I've been forgetting everything." I said pouting and leaning back in my chair crossing my arm over my chest.

"It's not that bad trust me." Shar said rubbing my arm.

"No it is neither of us said it."

"Gosh, well just say it later. You don't have to live up to the day, you've been doing that all week." I glared at Shar before giving into my craving for more of the chicken.

"Oh shut it-"

"God mom let them choke why don't you," Shar said taking her napkin off her lap before standing and heading down our platform and heading for her mother's table shaking her head. I laughed a little thinking how in high school I could never see Shar caring about a kid that much, kids for that matter. I watched in amusement as Shar knelt next to the table and started cutting down their chicken obviously bickering at her mother.

"Such a mom isn't she?" Taylor asked laughing a little. I nodded in agreement.

**Father Daughter Dance – 5:30**

"Alright now father and bride it is time for your dance. Other fathers in the crowd grab your daughters as you feel and join in." Ryan said before putting his mix of Stevie Wonder's Isn't She Lovely. Taylor and her father moved to the center of the floor and started dancing. I always hated the father daughter dances, they have always been awkward for me. I grabbed Shar's digital camera and started taking pictures of Taylor and her father as Shar grabbed her dad bringing him on the floor.

Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old

_(I walked around and took a picture of Shar and her father as they danced. I watched them for a few seconds before moving onto Zeke who had his arms full with the two 2 year olds in his arms. He placed them on the floor and got on his knees and held their hands letting them dance.)_

I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love

_(I smiled as I came to David and Callie. "Smile!" I said making them both look at me and smile. I took a few of them before moving on) _

Isn't she pretty  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy

_(I took a big picture of everyone dancing before heading up to the wedding party table and putting Shar camera next to her plate. I sighed before turning around to see Jack standing behind me holding his hand out to me.)_

We have been heaven blessed

_("Can I have this dance?" he asked smiling at me. I blushed a little before nodding as he led me to the floor.)_

I can't believe what God has done  
Through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love

_("You know I've never had a father daughter dance before, not that this counts technically. But you know I've never danced with anyone at this part of a wedding.")_

Isn't she lovely  
Life and love are the same

_("What?" Jack asked looking down at me obviously shocked.)_

Life is Aisha  
The meaning of her name

_("No one ever offered to dance with me. So means a lot Jack," I said tearing up a little, damn hormones.)_

Londie, it could have not been done

_("Jack, Gabriella! Look at me," we both turned to see Lucille standing there with a camera.)_

Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love

"Well Gabriella I am honored to have given you your first father daughter dance." Jack said kissing my forehead like he's done a few times before. I smiled a watery smile and quickly wiped my eyes before the tears could fall.

"Don't cry," Jack said looking at me.

"No it's just the hormones I'm fine," I said shooing him off towards Lucille who was coming towards us. I quickly walked off headed towards the exit when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into an embrace.

"Gabi it's okay," Shar mumbled into my hair.

"I just- it was my first dance, I'm always going to remember that. It'll also be my last since Jack most likely won't be at any more of the weddings I go to." I said wiping my tears as me and Shar pulled apart.

"Well I think you need to smile now," Shar said kissing my cheek, "And the next wedding you go to will be your wedding and believe me the nation will want to be there." Shar teased winking at me.

**5:42**

"Come with me my love," Troy said coming behind me and scaring the daylights out of me in the process.

"Won't people wonder where we've both gone at the same time? I mean the best man speech is coming up and I just can't wait for that." I said never turning around to look at him noticing some wondering eyes on us most likely looking for a scandal.

"Maybe that's the point, now take my arm Gabriella dear," He said coming and standing next to me and letting me grab his elbow before leading me off towards the open garden doors of the reception hall.

Why I let him lead me into this place I will never know. This garden is beautiful I will tell you, it kind of reminds me of the garden in A Cinderella Story. As we moved further into the garden it looked more like the one in The Princess Diaries. Oh gosh I'm such a dork, thinking of movies at a time like this.

"Troy let's just go back, I mean the speech will start soon we don't want to be late." I stopped walking and looked at Troy who reached over and patted my hand.

"I know very well my dear and we are fine." Troy said looking down at me. I still raised my eyebrow at him not sure we should go. It'd be way different if we weren't in the wedding party. Troy grew impatient and frowned down at me.

"Listen Gabriella, I have been patiently waiting to get you alone and well- damn it Gabriella I need you right now." He growled before relaxing his face.

"What?" I asked a little surprised at his little tantrum

"Listen there were at least 30 single guys in there drooling over you in there. I could not and will not sit around and wait for them to pounce on you." Troy tugged me forward almost making me trip over my feet.

"I had my first father daughter dance." I said looking down since it really wasn't that important kind of embarrassing actually.

"I know and you were glowing the whole time. One of my memories of you I'll never in my life forget." Troy said grinning down at me.

"Oh stop," I said blushing.

"No I'm serious, I'm glad dad asked you. Anything to make you happy is good with me." I smiled and cuddled to Troy's side more as we walked. In the background I could hear the music changing to Your Beautiful by James Blunt. We moved deeper into the garden where the bushes were higher and thicker than the ones at the beginning. I looked up at the sky and thought it was breathtaking. I looked at the lights on the bushes that were on even though there was still some light outside. Finally we came to a point I think we were in way too deep for anyone to possibly see us.

"I don't know if us coming in this far is….wise. It'll be a long walk back." I glanced back a moment and saw nothing but green and lights I sighed lightly as Troy spoke.

"You know Gabriella for as long as we've been together and sometimes had to pretend we weren't a couple. You should know there's a time to be wise…" he stopped and made eye contact with me. "and there's a time to be wicked. Which do you suppose it is?" I stared at him with absolutely no idea for once.

"I-well- I think-" Troy smirked with such a flame in his eyes I was scared for my health.

"Be a little wicked just for this one moment for me. No one will see."

Troy didn't even give me time to think over the words that just came out of his mouth. He bent his head to mine and even before his mouth came firmly on mine I felt like a child on Christmas day. He reached his hand around and grabbed the back of my neck bringing me more into the kiss if that was even possible. This devil, I thought as I arched my back. I can't believe I just walked willingly into his white-hot heart. Actually I can believe I did it, this is Troy Bolton we're talking about. As his tongue moved to places in my mouth I don't think he's ever reached before the sensual fierceness of it all had my toes curling in my heels. Troy somehow got my bottom lip in between his teeth making me almost fall to the ground. I don't think a pregnant woman should go through such a feeling, this is making me insanely dizzy. As his tongue moved around my mouth once more I let out a moan without really realizing it until the noise escaped. The hotness from his body was tickling my stomach immensely making me feel even more lightheaded than I had moments ago. Then it was gone when he pulled away, the devil.

"Well," he started his breathing uneven but still seductive. "I had no idea how good you were at your public wickedness."

"As if I led the way you demon," I growled glaring at him. Troy laughed a great laugh dropping his hands to my butt and rubbing my lower back as if knowing I had a light pain down there. I wish he would stop laughing and just kiss me senseless again. I can't stand that he just left me like that, wanting more. No that was his evil plan this whole time.

"Love, just say the word and I'll stop," he said as if it could be that easy.

"Not…not yet," I replied before I could even think through a good comeback.

"Not yet?" Troy asked with an amused look, teasing me horribly. "Is my little chocolate bear experiencing passion from deep within? Tell me your secrets," he looked me in the eyes and I was going to reply but Troy moved his hands to my wrists and pinned me against the tall bush wall. I didn't even have time to notice the little branch stabbing me in the back. I was warm enough to heat a home in winter. Troy is doing an evil this to me and I hope he's suffering somewhere deep inside.

"I want to devour you," he whispered against my lips, I am on such a high I can't even bring my eyes to open and look at him.

"Do you?"

"I'll be lost if I don't let you save me at this moment." I feel drunk.

"Save you?"

Gosh I can feel the effects of this whole scandal on my body. Why Troy never does these things in private is beyond me. It's almost as if he loves the risk, though he's one of the most private people you'll ever meet. My breathing is an uneven rate along with my heart. I'm scared my heart will use up all of its miles before I'm old enough to use them wisely. Is all of this feeling and emotion bad for the baby? Damn I forgot about the baby! I tried with all of my might to open my eyes and tell him we need to stop. But I can already feel the tips of my breast moving into a 3D motion. Damn, it's too late to think of an excuse. Either I get it or I die of temptation. "I'm the one who needs to be saved if anything." I whispered, "Though I feel we should stop,"

"Shh, Gabriella never deny the moment you look most desirable." I opened my eyes finally finding strength. I studied his face and look into those manipulating blue eyes.

"Close your eyes." He whispered blowing gently on my face making me feel like a baby sleeping though I'm still awake.

Once my eyes were closed he put his lips on mine and kissed me greedily. The kiss seduced every part me, from my ears to my toes, I'm so turned on it's like the on switch is stuck there. He skillfully arched his body around my stomach adjusting to the size like a pro. But then again Troy is great at every sport he plays. I am shivering so hard you would think it was 30 below outside. Troy rubbed my arms though never losing contact obviously feeling me shiver. His hands moved up to my breast and moved down my curves making me lose my mind! It's this dress I swear it is, I should have worn something that covered me and didn't turn Troy on. Actually everything turns Troy on, brushing my teeth, washing the dishes and even reading a book. Troy is like a hormone filled teenager. He moved his hands back to my butt and started lifting my dress. Once he had it up he started rubbing my rear in circular motions. See seducing me all over.

"We need our best man so he can make his speech. Troy, hurry up." I groaned, I never wished Ryan would just disappear so much in my life.

"Come on," Troy said pulling away from me as if we hadn't been doing anything at all. I stared at him as he fixed his clothes and his hair was flat. He looked up at me and blinked a few times.

"Oh right my lips." He started wiping them and off. "Am I good?" all I could do was blink.

"Come on let's fix you up a little." He reached forward and fixed the straps of my dress and fixed my boobs so they weren't sticking out.

"I'll go out first you take a moment before coming out." Troy smiled and winked at me before walking away leaving me confused and totally turned on by him.

"That devil," I said to myself as he walked away

**The Best Man Speech **

I walked into the room just as Troy was going up to the mic stand. I walked around the back of the room so I wouldn't block anyone's view of the Troy Bolton. Taylor and Chad were sitting in two chairs to the side of the mic and everyone was sitting waiting for the long speeches to come. There always seems to be one at a wedding.

"Hey, I'm Troy. I've known Chad since we were in preschool. He was the only guy I knew who could make sports be related to every situation we've ever had. He always finds a way to relate it to life. I remember the time when we were sneaking out to go to some U of A game. We were both grounded for doing something. We had just turned what 17 and we were going to sneak out. But we actually got away with it without our parents finding out. So I guess it's about time they can't ground us now." Everyone laughed and Jack yelled 'oh yes we can!' Troy smiled and continued. "When he met Taylor, he totally changed but he didn't at the same time. He started doing better on his homework but you know, he's been behind on work since preschool." Everyone laughed once again. "But she made him shape up and be a man. He couldn't always be the guys guy he had been before. Taylor brought the best out of him in the long run I mean look at him now." Troy pointed at Chad and smiled. "Anyways I could always tell Chad and Taylor were in love, are in love, will always be in love. I'm very horrible at these things as you can tell. I just, I didn't plan ahead I was hoping to avoid this and all. But I hope that you both have many years to come and more children?" Troy winked at Taylor who shook her head while laughing leaning on Chad for support."

Everyone clapped and cheered when he was done. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Gabriella!" I turned and smiled when I saw Lucille waving me over to their table.

"Hey are you guys enjoying yourselves?" I asked smiling and placing one hand on Callie's chair and another on Brandon's trying to discreetly rest my feet.

"Yes we are but Gabriella dear please sit down you are making me dizzy." Lucille said giving me that motherly look.

"No I'm fine," I insisted.

"Gabi I see those shoes you're wearing. You're going to pass out if you keep going."

"Yes Gabriella you are carrying my grandchild in there." Jack said smiling.

"I know I'm not tired though I promise." I smiled at them though Jackie and Lucille didn't seem to believe me.

"Time to cut the cake!!" Let's go get some I said grabbing Callie and Brandon's hands and leading them over.

**6:21**

"Gabriella, Chad come up here." I frowned and looked at Chad who shrugged. We walked over to Ryan and he handed us mics.

"Okay everyone time for some Karaoke!!!" I felt my jaw drop, I glared at Ryan slowly shaking my head. Chad grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the middle of the floor.

"Did you plan this?" I asked him under my breath.

"Duh, just to see your face." I could kill him.

"What are we singing,"

"Just follow the words sis," I looked up at the big TV and instantly groaned when I saw the lyrics.

"Shouldn't you sing this with Taylor?" I asked even though the mic was now on.

"Oh come on you know this is our song." I will kill Chad later.

_Gabi_/**Chad**

_I used to think that love was so silly  
Something that a girl like me never dreamed of  
And it all was for me, no not really  
But there was not a guy who was special enough_

(I looked around and smiled when I found Troy and pointed at him making him smile)

_Until you came and made me so happy  
Like a child on Christmas day  
I was so, so, so, so anticipating  
And I didn't know I could ever feel this way_

_Love saw it  
Love saw the change in my heart  
You brought me so much joy  
Love saw it  
Love saw the hopes of a girl and a boy  
Boy, you bring me joy, you bring me joy, you bring me joy  
_  
**I used to think that love was a mischief  
Something that a guy just could not figure out  
As if I never had no fancy stuff  
Not even a clue what true love was about**

**Until you came and made life worth living  
Like the very first day of spring  
I was so, so anticipating  
Girl, I didn't know, I had love inside of me, love**

**Love saw it  
Love saw the change in my heart  
You brought me so much joy  
Love saw it  
Love saw the hopes of a girl and a boy-**

**6:49**

"You know, you can never get tired of karaoke at a wedding." Troy said as we walked through the garden once again.

"Well it's only thing Chad wanted a say in besides the cake and food. I mean that's just Chad."

"When I get married there will be no karaoke."

"I love how today has you voicing all of your thoughts on marriage." I said amused.

"I was so jealous," he said randomly as we turned down a random aisle.

"When?"

"When you were singing with Chad,"

"What?" I asked through a laugh.

"I'm serious."

"Why?"

"Well I mean, I don't know I just was."

"So you weren't concerned?"

"No, I was bloody jealous, even when you were dancing with David."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes,"

"Well I was jealous when you were dancing with Shar,"

"Shar?"

"Yes Shar,"

"Why?"

"Well you did go out with the girl for what two years."

"But she has Zeke,"

"David has Jackie."

"I think we need help." Troy said as we walked past a bench. I dropped his hand and plopped down on the bench.

"My feet are just throbbing." I said trying to bend over and rub my ankles but was having great difficulty and don't have the energy.

"Here I'll help Love," Troy bent over on one knee, he pulled off my heels and ran his fingers up and down my feet.

"Better?"

"Definitely," I closed my eyes a moment before opening them again. "Can I have my foot back?" Troy looked up at me with a smirk.

"I don't know these are quite lovely little feet."

"My feet are small aren't they?"

"Yes, but insanely cute, I shall add it to my collection. Some men really are like that you know?" Troy made a little face but continued rubbing my feet.

"Is that your secret pleasure Troy? Feet?" I asked amused.

"Nah, I like the whole thing instead of just the odd parts." I rolled my eyes but soon squealed when Troy started placing kisses on my left foot.

"My feet smell Troy! Stop that!" I said squirming around a little.

"I don't think so," Troy said obviously enjoying himself.

"You are CRAZY Wildcat!" Troy stopped suddenly and smiled at me standing up, taking his jacket off handing it to me. He bent over grabbing my shoes and then taking my hand and dragging me back towards the ballroom. Soon I learned why, Chad Zeke and Troy's favorite song was on. When we got to the dance floor Chad and Zeke had Shar and Taylor out there singing to them.

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh.

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
with my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
with my girl

**7:13**

I watched as the mother son dance went on. I took pictures mainly of Troy and Lucille since they're so cute…well Troy is. Taylor and Corbin we cute too.

You showed me  
When I was young just how to grow  
You showed me  
Everything that I should know  
You showed me  
Just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom you always were  
The perfect fan

You showed me how to love  
You showed me how to care  
And you showed me that you would  
always be there  
I wanna thank you for that time  
And I'm proud to say you're mine

("Gabi!" I looked over and saw Taylor waving me over to her. When I got there Corbin wrapped his arm around my neck. "I wanted to dance with both of my mommies." You can't help but love him.)

You showed me  
When I was young just how to grow  
You showed me  
Everything that I should know  
You showed me  
Just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom you always were  
The perfect fan

'Cause mom you always were,  
mom you always were  
Mom you always were,  
you know you always were  
'Cause mom you always were... the perfect fan

I love you mom

Corbin leaned over and kissed me on the lips before moving over to Taylor, making me blush. I guess in a way I'm already a mommy.

**7:20**

I wrapped my arms around Troy's neck and continued to sing to him as the music played. His forehead rested on mine and was smiling at me as if he were in a daze, I think that's what he gets. He pulled me closer as the second verse started making sing more on his lips.

Been a minute and we still holding it down  
Butterflies every time you come around  
You make me, so crazy  
It's crazy, oh baby  
And I don't ever wanna be with no one else  
You're the only one that ever made me melt  
You're special, boy it's your, your style  
We so in love

La la la la  
Yeah  
We so in love  
La la la la la  
And I just can't get enough  
Of your La la la la la  
Yeah it's all I'm thinking of  
Love, love  
I want you to know  
You are my baby love, my baby love  
You make the sun come up Oh boy (oh boy)  
You're my every, everything that I could ever dream of  
You are my baby love, my baby love  
You make the sun come up Oh boy (oh boy)  
You're my every, everything that I could ever dream of

**7:30**

"Alright ladies come to the center of the floor the toss of the bouquet." Ryan said into the mic.

"Come on Gabs," Alysn said coming out of nowhere with Emily and Kirsten.

"What? I have a boyfriend and so do you Em," I said as they pulled me away from Shar and Zeke who were laughing at me. I looked around at everyone watching as Girls Just Wanna Have Fun the original played.

"Alright are you guys ready!?!?!" Taylor asked from the stage.

"You better catch this Gabi," Alysn teased winking at me.

"Yea Gabs give old Troy boy a little hint,"

"You think she hasn't?" Kirsten said eyeing my stomach.

"You guys I really don't think-"

"Gabi!!!" I looked forward to see the flowers coming straight to my head.

I caught it though.

"Taylor!!" I yelled glaring at Taylor who just laughed.

"Yay!!!" Alysn threw her arms around me. Kirsten and Em hugged me next, then Shar came out of no where.

"Gabi your going to get married!!" she squealed.

"Don't jinx it." I whined walking off the floor with the girls following me.

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun....

**7:35**

"Alright now fellas come get this garter!!!" Ryan said changing the song.

"Troy come on you have to come out here." Troy shrugged and kissed me.

"For good luck," he smirked at me before walking out to the floor.

"Go Troy!!!" I yelled clapping. I turned to Alysn in hysterics when It's Raining Men came on. We were to busy laughing to see who caught the garter until I felt someone lift my leg. I looked down instantly stopping my laughter.

"Ah!!" I screamed when I saw Troy pushing the garter up my leg. Once he had it high enough for his likely her wrapped his arms around my waist still staying on the ground.

"I think they planned this." Troy mumbled against my lips.

"You think?" I asked amused slightly.

"Maybe we should just go to Vegas and torture them."

"No Troy if we get married we do it the right way. The first time." Troy smiled and kissed my lips.

**8:00**

We walked towards Troy's car at the end of it all. I had his jacket on and he was holding my shoes.

"That was beautiful," I said getting teary eyed since this was now over.

"You were beautiful," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and I reached my hand up and interlaced our fingers.

"You are handsome," I said smiling up at him.

"Oh great," Troy groaned frowning.

"Wha-" I looked over where he was looking before. "Just ignore them. There are only a few they won't bother us, don't let them ruin our night."

**The House**

We lay there in our bed facing each other in total darkness. Nothing but sheet, skin, skin, sheet.

"Troy?"

"Yes?"

"How many have you loved before me?"

"None,"

"After me?"

"None,"

"Promise?"

"With my heart,"

"Then love me Troy, "

"As you wish,"

"Wait,"

"What is it love?"

"Nothing I'll ask you later, I need to get all of my temptations from tonight out before I go insane."

* * *

**what did you think? the centering might be off at times sorry about that. but i worked really hard on this. you don't even understand how much research i have done. i have never written so many words in my life. maybe you didn't like it i'm sorry. but i tried. all of the pictures are on my profile. i also put a link to a site that you can look up how big Gabi should be. it's hard to just say she's getting bigger if you don't have visual. please review though tell me what you loved what you hated. and everything else. give me ideas please! well i really hope most of you tell me your thoughts.  
**

**i love you all and sorry for the long read but well yeas. this was 14500+ chapter amazing right?**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	34. Run To You

February 16, 2009

"GABRIELLA!!!"

"IS IT TRUE? ARE YOU PREGNANT?!?!"

"IS IT TROY'S?!!?!?!"

"HOW FAR ALONG ARE YOU?!?!!!?!"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN HAVING SEX?!?!?!"

"Gabi don't pay them any attention," Ryan whispered in my ear as we walked into the theater on campus. Once the door was closed I turned to Ryan.

"No, I know they don't mean it or anything, they're trying to get that paycheck." I said still not taking my sunglasses off.

"Gabi don't cry," Ryan said reaching over and wiping my cheek.

"Ryan just let's go to the rehearsal already. Please." I whispered looking away.

"Fine, come on." Ryan grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stage.

"Gabriella," I looked over at one of the audience seats and saw Natasha.

"Hey," I said quietly since they were rehearsing a scene on stage.

"How are you?" She asked grabbing my hand once I sat down.

"Honestly?" she nodded, "Horrible. My head hurt my back and feet hurt. I have a headache the size of Alaska. I have a feeling my allergies are starting again which is horrible since I'm scared to take any pills." I said sniffing.

"Then why'd you come out?"

"Because when I first came out I felt peachy but as soon as I saw all of those- I just couldn't do it."

"Let's go get you some tea." Tasha said leading me out of the theater and to a little cafeteria.

"You know this girl Miranda just had a baby."

"Oh yea I know her fiancé."

"She's nice, I'm sure she'd let you get used to a baby by watching her kid."

"That's the last thing on my worry list right now."

"I understand," she said coming back to me with my hot tea.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"When are you going to stop coming to classes? I doubt you'll be able to make the walks after a while."

"I'm thinking late March,"

"That seems like a good time. There won't be much work then."

"Yea Troy thought the same thing."

"How are things with him? You two looked really cozy during the wedding." She gave me a teasing smile which made me blush.

"You know I just I don't know," I looked down at my tea and smiled when the baby moved around a little.

"Well remember on the last day of our 8th grade year I said to you 'your wish will come true soon'?"

"Yes,"

"well didn't it happen?"

"Yes,"

"So maybe if you don't think about it, it'll happen and it'll be more than you could imagine."

"So you have a feeling?"

"Yes, a very strong one,"

February 18, 2009

"Let's talk about now this whole pregnancy rumor going around about Gabriella Montez long time girlfriend of Troy Bolton." AJ Hammer the host of Showbiz News said. "With me to talk about this are Tamika Harris from Extra news, Jordan Peer from People and Dr. Patricia Howard will be with us in moments. Thank you for joining me everybody. So let's get to the point, do you believe the rumor?"

TH: You know AJ I just don't know what to believe. All of the facts point to yes but who knows, no one has confirmed anything.

JP: Yes, Troy Bolton's Rep hasn't returned any of our phone calls trying to get an answer.

AJ: What is with all of the criticism over this?

JP: People are shocked for multiple reasons. Gabriella is only just 20 years old. Troy has also made his career as a clean guy he's never done anything wrong and the thought of him impregnating a girl who was 19 at the time is beyond some people.

TH: The real thing going through most criticism is towards Gabriella.

AJ: What is it that makes people go towards her so horribly?

TH: I don't know actually, she really has never said much to the press. My theory though would be that it's mainly females who have a problem with this since that would somehow make them think that'll lead to marriage. I'm not going to lie Troy is hot what woman wouldn't want to be with him and have the person who's keeping him down disappear.

JP: We have had tons of readers call in and they simply don't like the idea.

AJ: Well I'm guessing all of them were female.

JP: Yes!

AJ: Well we now have Dr. Patricia Howard with us to talk about some of the things that happened recently.

DPH: Hello AJ

AJ: Hello, now we all saw the video of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez leaving dinner at La Amor last night. It was absolutely ridiculous.

TH: I agree the paparazzi were totally out of hand.

JP: Yea, they were I felt bad for Gabriella.

AJ: For our viewers that may not have seen or heard of this event we will play a tape of it. Here it is.

_Flashback – La Amor_

"_Start heading out I'll be right there," Troy said to me, I nodded and walked outside to find more paparazzi outside than I'd seen in my life. I moved my bag so it was over my stomach and proceeded through thinking nothing. I looked down so I would avoid the lights from the cameras which were giving me a huge headache and my stomach is starting to hurt._

_I looked up briefly to see if I could see the car, I pushed my hair out of my face since it was blowing with the night air. I couldn't see much though. The paparazzi were close enough for me to cough on them. I couldn't see since they are huge compared to me and I'm only wearing my gladiator sandals and they don't give me much height. I turned to head back towards the door but found I surrounded by at least 60 paparazzi. I turned back the way I was looking but jumped when a flash went off in my face. I reached up and covered my face with my hands as tears started to fall. My head hurts so badly from all of the flashes and them screaming my name I can't THINK!!!! I started taking deep breaths trying to calm myself but the baby can tell I'm freaking out and well, the moving in my stomach right now isn't pleasant. _

"_HEY!!!!" I jumped but made sure not to remove my hands. "GET THE FUCK OUT THE WAY!!!!" _

_I knew who it was, but I'm not even excited to see him right now. I mean I am but when Troy's mad…it's not pretty. I heard sorry going through the crowd, I didn't feel somewhat calm until I felt a hand on my lower back._

"_Did they touch you?" Troy said leaning over and whispering in my ear. I moved my hands away from my face a little and mouthed 'no' to him before covering my face again. "You sick bastards, MOVE!!" Troy said obviously angry that I was crying, I saw it in his eyes as soon as he saw me. He started gently pushing me through the crowd pulling me as close as possible. Once we were at the car he let me get in before rushing to get to the driver's side. He opened the door and got in driving away almost instantly. _

_End flashback_

AJ: What was that?

TH: That was unnecessary.

AJ: Dr. Howard what are you thinking.

DPH: I feel absolutely sorry for the girl. Everything that just happened in that whole situation would be dangerous for both her and the baby. Bright lights are usually more of a sensitive thing for pregnant women. They can give severe headaches, make them light headed, and they can have stomach pains. Also she's under stress; stress for a pregnant woman at all can lead to complications or early child birth.

AJ: So this is bad,

DPH: Extremely.

TH: I think that America and the world who have started ridiculing her alone need to grow up. She is a human being. She is only 20 years old, doesn't know too much about things going on in the real world yet considering she doesn't work. But she is a full time student and helps at Cedar-Sinai to help with credits.

JP: I agree this girl is scary smart. All through high school she was ahead though she never skipped any grades. Freshman year she was taking junior classes. Sophomore she was taking senior, she could have graduated at the age of 16. Though she stayed in high school, junior year she took freshman in college classes. Senior year she was taking sophomore classes. Simply she is graduating in June and is going to be a Med student full time. She's ahead of the game and yet people can't seem to see she has a brain. All they see is that she is pregnant at only the age of 20 and isn't married. Did I mention she got a 1600 on her SATs? I didn't even know that was possible.

AJ: What?!?! I lucky to get the 1479 I had.

JP: Exactly, there's so much more to this girl than many are giving her credit for.

TH: Yes many think she's a ditzy girl in it for the money and the publicity. But she hasn't tried to make a career off Troy's fame or anything. Personally since I am a fan of Troy's I think that if he's going to have a baby I'm glad it's with someone who makes him happy. They also look like they'd have an amazingly cute baby.

"Brie, why are you watching this?" I looked up from the couch to see Troy standing there looking at the TV. I quickly changed the channel making Troy look at me.

"I was just scanning," I said not looking back at him.

"For the past 20 minutes?"

"You were there that long?"

"Not the point," I sighed and stood up walking over to our shelf of DVDs and pulled out a movie.

"You want to watch Tristan and Isolde?" I glanced back at him before pushing the open button on the TV making the DVD slot pop out and placed the DVD on it pushing it closed.

"Changing the subject?" I rolled my eyes going back to the couch, I laid down with a sigh.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked giving me a concerned look coming and standing in front of me as I pushed the play button on the remote.

"Better," I whispered, Troy smiled sadly at me and then picked up my legs sitting down and placing my legs on his lap. He grabbed my feet and started rubbing them.

"Your head still pounding?"

"Only a little, right here," I pouted pointing at my lips. Troy smirked and leaned forward kissing me softly.

"Better?"

"Much," I said against his lips before pulling away.

"How's your stomachache going?" I rolled my eyes and turned towards the TV more.

"I've been throwing up all day, I haven't eaten and don't feel like it." I grumbled.

"Come here so I can hold you properly." Troy said holding his arms out to me. I looked at him out the corner of my eye before moving so my feet are where my head once was.

I faced the TV and watched as a young Isolde stood with her maid at her mother's funeral. Troy reached his left arm around me and placed his hand on my stomach. With his right hand he started twisting my hair around his finger.

"You haven't done that in a while."

"What?"

"Twisted my hair around your finger."

"Oh, that's right you hate it."

"I say I hate a lot of things I really love. Just like I used to hate you calling me Ria,"

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Troy that wasn't your fault."

"It was, if I wasn't me you wouldn't have gotten surrounded like that."

"Troy, I don't care okay? Those paparazzi were just doing their jobs"

"Don't be sensitive towards them,"

"I am not being sensitive towards anyone!" I said sitting up a little.

"I'm sorry,"

"No you meant that!"

"I was just frustrated," I glared at him before sitting up and carefully getting off the couch and going to sit on the one on the other side of the room.

"Gabriella,"

"No Troy," I said laying down and crossing my arms over my stomach. Troy sighed dramatically before standing and coming and leaning over me.

"Come on Ria," I turned my head.

"Gabriella you know I can be a jerk," I glanced at him before looking back at the TV.

"Brie," he whispered in my ear making me smile a little.

"Is that a smile?" I shook my head.

"I think that means I'm forgiven," he placed kisses on my cheek and jaw making me laugh,

"Let's just watch the movie."

February 19, 2009

"Let's look at this baby shall we?" Dr. Gomez said smiling at me.

"Is everything good?"

"Perfect…do you hear that?" I quieted and listened and soon heard ba-boom ba-boom

"Is that the-"

"Yes, it's very strong now, that's means the baby is healthy." She moved the scanner over my stomach and then smiled.

"What?"

"Do- have you and Troy decided if you're going to find out the sex or not?"

"I want to know!" I said getting excited.

"Well are you sure?"

"Yes!" I said sitting up a little.

"Okay Gabriella congratulations you and Troy are going to have a healthy baby-"

**Practice**

"Troy!!!" I yelled running into the gym to see the team practicing.

"Gabriella? What's wrong? Why are you here?" Troy asked meeting me looking concerned.

"It's nothing Troy," I said rolling my eyes though grinning at the same time.

"What is it then,"

"I got you a present," I said smiling handing Troy the bag. I noticed the team and Coaches crowding around and looking.

"Okay. A pink bag, not my color but I guess. A pink bear cute," he handed me the bear and did this after each and every one of the items. "Pink rattle, pink blanket, pink bottle set, pink little socks or something. Pink bib thingy, pink hat which I could never fit, and last but not least a pink t-shirt that says Daddy's Little Girl. Gabriella I don't know who you're shopping for but none of this I can use." Troy said obviously not getting anything I just gave him.

"Who hit Troy?!" Chad asked suddenly making me jump dropping the stuff on the ground. Some of the other planners jumped forward and just started putting things back in their bag. I picked up the bear after thanking them and looked at Troy.

"No one hit me," Troy said,

"Then why are you so slow, even I got that whole thing." Chad said pointing at me.

"What?"

"Dude in that bag was a shirt that said Daddy's Little Girl," Troy frowned and looked at Chad then me, back to Chad then me.

"Daddy's Little Girl?" Troy asked confused.

"Daddy's…Daddy's Little…Daddy's Little Gir- Oh my god," Troy said suddenly going wide eyed.

"Yes,"

"I'm- we're – a girl?"

"Yes, Troy." I said smiling now that he has finally gotten it. Troy grinned and wrapped his arms around me and lifted me in the air spinning me around.

"Troy!" I said hitting him on the back which caught his attention making him look down at me and smile.

"Sorry," He said blushing though keeping me close to him.

**Danforth Casa**

"So you're having a girl?" Taylor asked smiling.

"Yea, I really can't wait. Troy's aunt sent us a crib so we can now go from there." I said getting comfortable on the couch.

"So I think this is the time." Taylor said becoming serious

"Time for what?"

"Gabriella," She said giving me a look before handing me her house phone. "You have to forgive others for their wrongs. No matter what they did."

"Oh," I said looking down though grabbing the phone. I looked at her and she nodded, I punched in the numbers and put the phone to my ear and listened to the ring until it went to the machine.

"Hey mom, uh" I instantly felt tears come to my eyes as I said mom. "I – well it's been what? 4 months or something, but I called to say…it's- it's a girl and if you care call me back or-"

"Gabriella?"

February 20, 2009

"Alright ladies and gentlemen it is a very special game tonight. Today is Corbin Danforth's 6th birthday." The announcer stopped talking while people yelled and clapped saying Happy Birthday.

"Another thing to celebrate is the fact that Chad's birthday is tomorrow!!" now the room vibrated with yells.

"Alright I see that all of you are going to be hyper today, so let's cheer on our Lakers and hope they win. Corbin what do you want for your birthday?" the announcer asked turning towards us.

"To win!!!" Corbin yelled as he jumped up and down in his mini Lakers jersey with his dad's numbers and his name. Corbin came and ran back towards us smiling. He came up the stairs and came and sat next to me.

**An hour into the game –ESPN News**

"You know this game is looking very great at the time Tim."

"Yes I agree Bob, Troy Bolton is playing with that same charisma that we saw in him when he first was drafted."

"He is the most wanted player at the time, teams are just begging for him."

"Rumor has it that he may just leave LA and go to another team that may have a better pay."

"But what team would he choose and who will have the best offer?"

"Well you know we know nothing of the matter at the moment so let's just stop talking about it until then. But these games he's been playing lately have been amazing. Maybe it has something to do with the rumor of a baby coming around soon."

"Wouldn't that be a great thing to think about?"

* * *

**short? pointless? sure whatever. but that other chapter took a lot. but there is a sad depressing chapter coming up. really soon, like maybe the 36th chapter. so look out for that. i'm really running out of little ideas for chapters. so if you guys could give me some i would love that. i have an idea for a new story actually so that'll be fun to start soon. hmm am i forgetting anything? i don't think so. but did you guys see the Zanessa picture of them as sleeping beauty that was hot. i read the article for Ashley in Cosmopolitan and well idk, i think she's trying too hard to be seen as sexy. she should just let it come naturally like Vanessa. i love ashley don't get me wrong but idk. i can't wait to start hearing some of her songs though :)**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	35. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

February 20, 2009

"That better not be ours." I looked up at Troy and rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious, whose is that?"

"Brian's," I said smiling at the baby.

"Oh, him, why's he here? He's not my problem." I covered Danny's ears and glared at Troy.

"He can hear you!" I hissed at him. Troy rolled his eyes and proceeded towards the fridge. I rocked Danny's carrier and poked his stomach making him laugh.

"So why is he here?"

"Well I was coming from psych class and well, Miranda was in a rush and couldn't get anyone to watch him so me being the great person I am I said I'd watch him and drop him off when it's good." Troy leaned against the counter and took a sip of his water.

"What time will that be exactly?"

"I don't know, 8 or 9? Who's a little cutie?" I leaned over and made faces at Danny

"Well either you drop him off sooner than that or you just let me drop him off." I looked up at Troy and frowned.

"What are you on about mister?"

"Oh I don't know, the fact that my pregnant girlfriend is running around ignoring her body." Troy walked over to me glancing briefly at Danny.

"I do not ignore my body!" I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Oh really? So you're not the least bit tired?" Troy challenged standing next to the table and looking down at me.

"No," I said in a huff turning back towards Danny who was shaking his rattle.

"He's not that cute." Troy mumbled before walking upstairs. I looked towards the hall for a moment longer until I heard the bedroom door close. I turned back to Danny who had gotten quiet.

"Don't listen to Troy, he's just a little grumpy. He hasn't taken his nap yet."

* * *

I walked out of the guest room and walked to the bedroom. I walked over to the bed and laid down sighing and closing my eyes.

After a while I felt movement on my stomach. I opened my eye and saw that my shirt was pulled back and Troy was running cars around my stomach while making noises. I laughed out loud.

"You're crazy Wildcat,"

"Oh so you're up?" Troy asked with a grin.

"Yes," I glanced over at the clock and became alarmed when I noticed I'd been asleep for 2 hours.

"Oh gosh Danny!" I said sitting getting ready to get off the bed.

"No you don't, I took care of that guy." Troy got off the bed and went to the closet and pulled out his old chemistry book. He opened it up and looked inside before looking at me and smiling. He placed the cars in the book before placing it on a high shelf.

"What were you looking at?" I asked looking at him as he walked back over to me.

"Nothing that should concern you, right now." I frowned a little before nodding. Troy came and lay next to me and placed his hand on my stomach gently rubbing circles.

February 24, 2009

"Gabriella, please come in," I nodded and eased myself out of my seat. I followed our Dean into her office.

"Gabriella I'm sure you're wondering why you're here." Dean Morgan said sitting down in her seat.

"Yes I was actually." I said sitting down in one of the seats across from her.

"Well it's not bad, but maybe not what you're hoping to hear." She gave me the look of sympathy which means I'm most likely going to be crying in the end.

"Gabriella I have getting many letters and phone calls from concerned parents. They believe that if the campus security is busy keeping the paparazzi away from you that they won't be able to get to the other students."

"Oh," I know what's coming and you would think that would keep the tears from falling but here they come.

"Now I know you talked with your professors thinking of switching to online courses the end of March. But I'm going to have to ask you to start now. I have a packet of things you'll need to get connected and everything. I really am sorry though Gabriella. I am the Dean and my job is to watch out for the students, not just one." I nodded while wiping my eyes. Dean Morgan stood and handed me a box a Kleenex taking a seat next to me.

"So that means- I can't go to the hospital either?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"I'm afraid so," I nodded and pushed my hair out of my face.

"It was going to happen anyways right? I wanted to make it through the quarter so I'd get my credits."

"I know, I'm sorry I really am. You're such a bright girl you'll be fine. This was your last year anyways. You can still graduate."

"I know I just thanks, Troy won't be yelling at me for over working myself." I said with a bitter laugh thinking of how I wish he was here and not Oklahoma.

"That is a plus. Here's your packet, you can leave the school through the back. I really am sorry it's I had so many complaints I had to do something." I nodded and stood up grabbing my bag and heading for the door.

"Thank you Dean Morgan," she sighed before nodding and looked like she was going to say something else but I really didn't want to hear it anyways.

**February 25, 2009 – 8 am - Taylor's POV**

"I feel bad for Gaby," Shar said as we waited at the gate for the guys to come off the plane.

"I know, she really loves school and that hospital." I said looking down.

"I just wish she would talk to us,"

"She'll talk to Troy," I said giving Shar a side hug.

"We should do something for her." Shar said once we pulled apart.

"Like what?" I asked turning to see Chad and Troy heading our way.

"I'll think of something." Shar trailed off.

"Hey babe," Chad said coming and kissing my on the lips.

"Where's Ria?" Troy asked looking from me to Shar then back to me. Shar shot a helpless look at me.

"She's at home," I said looking over at Troy who had relief and confusion on his face. I'm guessing she hadn't told him yet.

**Gabriellas POV**

I watched as the clock changed to 8:31 am. Troy should be here by now but I've already decided what I'm going to do. So does it matter what his opinion is? No.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked as he opened the door to our room, I just continued watching the clock.

"Why are you in the dark?" I didn't reply I don't think I can.

"Gabriella?" he flicked the switch up, I closed my eyes adjusting to the sudden light. You know for 8 in the morning it can get pretty dark in this room with the sheer curtains closed. I heard Troy sigh and come and lay down next to me wrapping his arm around my stomach.

"What happened?" he whispered in my ear. I placed my hand over his and sighed.

"Just hold me for right now, please?"

"Okay,"

February 27, 2009 – (Lakers are in Denver FYI)

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ GET YOUR LATINO ASS DOWN HERE!!!!!" I jumped and closed Troy's poem book he gave me and carefully pushed myself off the bed. I fixed Troy's t-shirt on my body and placed my hand on my back as I walked out towards the staircase. Once there I leaned against the rail and glared at the people gathered at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you trying to send me into premature labor?" I asked placing my hand on my hips.

"Gabriella my dear we are here to distract you from all of the cruelty." Sharpay said before walking into the family room.

"Yea Gabs, we miss you at the hospital," Kirsten said walking in.

"We needed this girls day," Emily said following Kirsten.

"Plus me, for the moment" Ryan said carrying a box.

"I didn't drive all the way up here to just sit around and read." Alysn said winking at me.

"Gabriella come on this is to distract you. You need this," Taylor said waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I rolled my eyes and threw my hands up.

"I have nothing better to do." Taylor smiled and waited for me to come down before linking arms with me and heading into the family room where it looked like a sleepover was taking place.

"Okay come and sit," Shar said patting the seat next to her on the floor with pillows all over.

"Why am I the only one with pillows?" I asked as Taylor led me to the mass of blankets and pillows and people.

"Because you're pregnant, your back will start to hurt if you're just sitting on the floor." Kirsten said grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.

"Yes and we can't have that, Troy would kill all of us." Emily said laughing a little as she pulled a Cosmopolitan for her and Alysn who were sharing a blanket together.

"Oh look its Troy's interview on Ellen! I was hoping they'd play this today, finally." Kirsten said placing the remote down.

Ellen DeGeneres: Alright everybody here is our first guest of today. He's captain of the LA Lakers and isn't single. Troy Bolton!!!!

_(Girls in the audience started screaming so loud you couldn't hear the music playing in the background. Troy nodded and flashed them his everyday smile. I smiled when I saw he was wearing the brown plaid shirt I told him to wear. He walked over to Ellen and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. When they pulled apart Ellen sat while Troy smiled and waved to the crowd a moment more before sitting. They sat there looking at the crowd waiting for them to calm before Ellen spoke) _

ED: Y-You make me want to be straight. Good thing you're taken. _(The crowd laughed as did Troy.)_

"Troy is hot Gabs," Alysn said winking at me

Troy Bolton: Thank you?

ED: You're welcome. So how have you been? I noticed you're on a great season right now.

TB: I'm great, and the season is great.

ED: That's….great. _(We all laughed at Ellen's little joke)_ So can we get straight to the point?

TB: You weren't at the point yet?

ED: Well no, but we'll ease into that. Let's start with a little game I call, let's get to know Troy Bolton.

TB: Sounds fun. (Troy said laughing a little)

ED: First question, what's your favorite color?

TB: Blue.

ED: Obviously, how do you like your eggs?

"Oh gosh," I whispered covering my eyes.

"What? How does Bolton take his eggs?" Ryan asked looking scared to find out.

TB: I like them raw and in a glass, you know just drink them. b-but (Troy stopped talking and laughed at Ellen's disgusted face.)

ED: Raw?

TB: Yea, I started doing that in high school when we were training for track and it stuck…

ED: Wh-what does Gabriella think of that?

"It's awful," I mumbled making Taylor and Shar laugh.

TB: She doesn't like it that much; she's trying to get me to eat scrambled.

ED: I'd do the same thing. How does Gabriella like your hair when you go on carpets since you get invited to many?

TB: She likes it gelled back.

ED: I figured she's the reason you wore it like that. Would you do Dancing with the Stars? Who would you dance with?

TB: Wow, I'd say no. I mean it looks like a blast but I've only danced with really one girl in my life and dancing with someone else would be weird. But if I did I'd dance with Cheryl Burke.

ED: Why?

TB: She has the same style as my favorite dance partner.

ED: That's wonderful to know. Have you ever broken a bone?

TB: Yea, I broke my arm once.

ED: How'd you manage to do that?

"I remember that!" Shar said instantly laughing.

"What happened?" Alysn said looking from me to Shar.

"Troy will tell you," I said trying to hold back a laugh.

TB: So I was returning something to one of my friends. It was late and she didn't want her-

ED: She?

TB: Yes she,

ED: Alright continue. (Ellen waved her hand)

TB: She didn't want her mom to know so she wanted me to climb the tree in her back yard. It was dark and I couldn't see what I was doing and I was carrying something. I slipped on a branch and fell on my arm weird. Simply her mom found out and had to take me to the hospital, but when I got my cast off I put a rope on a branch so it'd be easier to get things up to her room.

ED: You know I want to know who this girl is. I'm thinking it's this girl. (On the screen was a picture of me and Troy when he took me to the Teen Choice Awards with him) But we'll have to find out after the break.

(AFTER THE BREAK)

ED: Alright we are back with Troy Bolton. Now we're done with story time it's time to get to the serious stuff.

TB: Should I be scared?

ED: Very. So I'm sure you've seen this girl before. (My senior year photo-think the pic in hsm3 that was on the Stanford website- popped up making me grab a pillow and cover my face) If you don't know this is…well who is this Troy.

TB: That's my…Gabriella.

ED: Are you dating?

TB: Yea,

ED: So you are up to date if you've been sleeping for the past 3 years. But Troy would you say you're in love with Gabriella?

TB: Yea, I mean I loved her long before we started dating. It's just another level, we're best friends really.

ED: Aren't you modest. Well now that we know you're in love. We all have heard the rumor that Gabriella is pregnant and everyone has an opinion on it. Is it true and what do you say about the situation that others seem to not get? (Troy sat there thinking a moment before sighing and beginning his statement that will be all over the blogs in moments.)

TB: I'm at a point that if I were to leave, I'd have to go to rehab because I'd need help staying away from her. As much as people may say I'd leave her at any moment and start hanging out with my groupies. If anything she'd leave me. But in the circumstance that she is carrying my child I won't love her any less. I love her addictively and us having a child together makes me love her more. As for the other things being said about her I hate obviously. Gabriella is strong though she isn't one to give up without a fight. Sure sometimes the things said get her down but she still goes out and does her thing cause she doesn't let anyone live her life but her. That's one of the things that make her outshine all other women.

"That was so cute, but this is a girl's day and that means no guys." Shar said leaning forward and grabbing the remote changing the channel.

"Well I'm out," Ryan said standing up.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked looking up at him.

"I have a date later anyways my dear." He winked at me before walking out. I looked over at Shar whose jaw was on the ground before turning back and yelling

"I wanna hear about this later!!!!"

**(This stuff is from the April issue of Cosmopolitan, but pretend it's the March issue. Also all credit goes to Cosmopolitan writers) **

"Oh look here, Postsex Moves He'll Love," Alysn said while reading the recent Cosmopolitan with Emily.

"Let me see that," Kirsten said snatching it from them and pulling it by her and Shar.

"You were great in bed as evidenced by the fact that he's been lying there mumbling "Wow" since you finished. But it's no time to rest on your laurels. Fact is, your aftersex behavior makes a major impression." Kirsten said through giggles along with Shar.

"I can tell I failed this already." Shar said skimming the page.

"Oh let me see," Taylor said reaching over me and grabbing the mag from Shar.

"Compliment him, put on his shirt, offer him a drink, and/or take off!" Taylor said while laughing.

"I don't think I've done any of those, we just stay holding each other for a while." Emily said blushing.

"I know I don't even care what Gordo thinks of me when we're done. I mean as long as he knows how good it'll be next time it keeps him happy for a while. I doubt he'd even notice if Jessica Alba walked into the room after we finished." Alysn said laughing.

"I know what is with guys and that girl? I mean all she's ever done are roles that leave her in a swimsuit tight outfits or something like that." Kirsten

"I only offer him a drink," Shar said picking up a file. All of us turned towards her.

"What? Zeke gets dehydrated after all the heat I give him." I laughed a little.

"I put on his shirt," I said pointing at the page, Taylor raised an eyebrow and read the article.

"The short walk from the bedroom to he bathroom is more than enough time to turn him on all over again. "There's nothing sexier than a girl who's willing to walk around half-dressed. If she's' half-dressed in my clothes the better" so throw on his button down. Once he sees his clothing barely concealing your naughty bits, he'll immediately start drooling at the thought of undressing you all over again."

"No wonder you're pregnant!!" Emily yelled pointing at me sending me into a fit of giggles.

"I mean Gabs that has to be your trick; I always wondered why Troy couldn't seem to be able to keep his hands off of you." Shar said glancing at me before tending to her nail more.

"Oh come on it does not turn him on!" I said placing my hand on my stomach.

"Oh shut up! Have you seen your body? You're sexy Gabs whether you like it or not. And Troy is horny and well that's his problem," Alysn said with a smirk. I gasped and threw a pillow at her.

"Hey!!" she said throwing it right back at me.

"Ow!" I said laughing a little, I looked over at the hall entrance and saw Ocean stolling in.

"Hey girl, you want to join our girls day." I asked as she moved over Alysn and over to me then towards Shar before hopping on the couch and settling herself.

"I'd take that as a yes Gabs," Kirsten said laughing.

"Oh this is for you and Troy Gabs, it says, couples who show a lot of physical affection fix conflicts more easily and have higher relationship satisfaction." Taylor said nudging me.

"Oh come on we don't touch each other that much," Everyone turned and looked at me even Ocean meowed. "Do we?"

"YES!" they all replied.

"Well I am sorry, I was only asking." I said playing with my hair a little.

"Here let me braid it," Taylor said helping me turn so my back was to her and I was facing Shar who decided to file my toenails.

"I'll read then," Alysn said grabbing the magazine and clearing her throat dramatically.

"Well since most of us here are looking at the future except for Kirsten and Ocean-"

"Oh yea, put me with the cat." Kirsten grumbled.

"As I was saying," Alysn said glaring a moment. "42. Both of you at some point will question your ability to be faithful forever. Keep it to yourself, and don't take it personally if he's having same doubts."

"I don't think so, NEXT!" Shar said not even looking up.

"43. If you wonder whether you're settling, ask yourself, am I spending so much time saving this relationship that I've neglected the goals had before we met? If I walked away right now, could I live with losing him? if you answer no, stick with it and reevaluate in six months."

"I have never had that problem," Taylor said.

"Yea that's because you were going to do what you wanted whether Chad liked it or not," I said laughing, Taylor hit my shoulder.

"Hey, no hitting the pregnant girl that's carrying your god-child."

"Sorry," Taylor mumbled.

"44. Love doesn't conquer all. Some incompatibilities just won't go away, no matter how much you care. 45. Don't compare your relationship to people's every couple-even the perfect looking ones- has problems. 46. Innocent jealousy-or concern in Gabriella's case- keeps things spicy. Occasionally laugh about how you happily rebuffed a cheesy guy's advances."

"Alysn!"

"What? You and Troy do try and pull that concerned bullshit."

"It's not bullshit!"

"Yes it is," Emily confirmed.

"Oh gosh this girl donated a kidney to her fiancé," Kirsten said

"Aw that's sweet," Shar said a little distracted.

"I don't know if I'd be able to give a kidney to Michael." Emily said thinking a moment.

"I don't know for Gordo either." Aly added.

"I'd give one to Troy," I said smiling.

"That's because you and Troy are like an old married couple."

"I'm only 20,"

"Yea well you act older with Troy,"

"This is for you Kirsten," Emily said passing the magazine to Kirsten.

"Em!!!!" Kirsten said throwing a pillow at Emily.

"What'd it say?" Taylor asked. Kirsten held the article up.

"The Single Girls Bible," Kirsten said trying to hold back a smile making the rest of us burst into laughter.

* * *

I ran my fingers through Alysn's hair as she rested her head on my lap while we watched Tristan and Isolde.

"They make me want to make love right now," Emily said holding her hand over her chest as we watched the scene where they…'fall in love'.

"_Come with me….Come with me!" Tristan said looking at Isolde as the tide moved the boat separating them._

"_I can't!"_

"_Why not? Please!" Tristan begged._

"_Tristan, we both know this can't be, we've known it from the start. That doesn't mean it isn't true, it is, it just cannot be. I want to know that you're alive somewhere thinking of me from time to time. I want to know that there's more to this life and I can't know that if they kill you. Please! Go." Isolde said looking at him before he got in his boat and sailed away._

"This movie kills me everytime I see it!" Kirsten said leaning against Shar who just wrapped her arms around her as tears welled her eyes.

"I know, gosh Gabs why'd we let you pick the movie? I liked it better when we sat through The Notebook," Emily said

We sat through all of the scenes and were holding each others hands through the fight scene.

"Yes!!"

"Wooo!!!" we all yelled as Tristan won Isolde

"_I'm yours!" Isolde said looking down at him from the balcony removing her vail. _

"_No, Tristan has won you on behalf of Lord Marke." Isolde's face fell slightly and Tristan looked up at her realizing that she was the girl he fell in love with. _

"Oh my god," Taylor said gripping my hand.

As the scenes move on we watch as Tristan and Isolde talk.

"_Your marriage will end in a hundred years of bloodshed." Tristan said looking at Isolde in the back of the boat. Isolde let out a sob before speaking_

"_My marriage to another man!" she yelled at him desperately._

"I could never do this," Alysn said wiping her eyes. I didn't even try and wipe my tears since I knew that they would only keep coming.

The scenes moved and we watched as Isolde got ready for her wedding.

"_If things were different, if we lived in a place without duty, would you be with me?" Isolde whispered to Tristan as she waited for her husband. _

"_That place does not exist," Tristan said looking forward with a clenched jaw._

"_I'll pretend it's you then," Isolde said before continuing up the stairs with her husband._

"Oh god I would have to kill myself," Shar said obviously into the movie.

"I just couldn't let myself be happy with another man, especially if I loved another." Emily said sniffing a little.

"This movie is so….deep and sad and loving and….oh gosh." Alysn said wiping her eyes,

The movie moved to a scene of Tristan and Isolde walking through the village market.

"_Marke and Anita say you're distant…they're worried about you. So am I," Isolde said with her arms crossed over her chest._

"_I can tell, laughing in the market, holding hands, caress on the neck when he pours your wine." _

"_He's my husband, I remember I'm in his kingdom and why,"_

"_I must confess I thought you might have the slightest difficulty performing your duty," Tristan said as Isolde pulled him into one of the shops. _

"_Am I not permitted a single moment without morning? I'm living with this Tristan as you said we must,"_

"_I live in torture, thinking of these moments. With every look he gives you, I get sicker and sicker. There is a burning in me I feel on fire, and there's guilt I can't comidify. Does it make you happy to know that?" Tristan said looking down at Isolde. Isolde moved closer to Tristan. _

"_The Roman Bridge, I can get to it without being seen. And I would go there anytime to be with you." Isolde whispered in Tristan's ear before walking away. _

"Tristan is kind of sexy," Emily said playing with the pillow on her lap.

"He is, I mean that whole curly hair thing is pretty hot," Kirsten agreed.

"Oh come on," Shar said nudging me, "I know you have a weak spot for guys with brown hair."

"Shut up!" I said hitting Shar on the shoulder.

"Gabs I could so see you and Troy doing this," Emily said turning and smiling at me.

"Oh please like Gabriella has the balls to do something like that," Taylor said

"Taylor!"

"What Gabs you wouldn't."

"I would too if I was still wearing size 6 jeans," I said laughing a little before rubbing my stomach.

"You wear a six?" Kirsten said looking at me weirdly

"Oh please with her big ass you could never squeeze her in a four." Shar said laughing,

"My ass is not big!"

"Yes it is you could eat off that thing."

"You guys are horrible." I said before moving Alysn's head so I could get up,

"Where are you going?" Alysn asked looking up at me.

"Kitchen I'll be back," I said glancing at the movie before heading for the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen I walked to the refrigerator and looked inside pulling out peanut butter and a jar of pickles.

"What are you eating," I looked up to see Taylor sitting down at the island.

"Oh this just looked good when I saw it." I said blushing a little.

"No worries I went through those cravings also," Taylor said as I sat down next to her. "So are you ready for Monday?" I looked at her a moment before grabbing a knife out of the drawer next to me and spreading peanut butter over a pickle and biting it.

"Not really, I mean I of course want to go, I just don't want to fly but I don't have the patience to drive or anything-"

"Like Troy would let you drive," Taylor said laughing.

"I know, but I think I should talk to my mom. It's not like I have anything better to do." I said sticking my finger in the peanut butter and pulling out a finger full and placing it in my mouth.

"I think you and your mother need a few days of bonding. I don't think you need to be gone for a long time though. You're going on 6 months and we don't need you in Albuquerque while everyone else is in LA."

"Well I don't want to go into labor early, it's only for like 4 days…2 really."

"What do you think she'll say to you?"

"I have no idea,"

"Are you scared." I looked over at Taylor

"For some reason I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen. But I don't know if it's a real feeling or the baby moving. I'm not excited to find out though."

* * *

**Okay soooooo yea i was going to post this yesturday but fanfiction wouldn't let me. but the next chapter may be long. maybe not as long as that wedding but maybe close. it's a sad chapter and i kind of want everything to be in the same chapter but i'm not sure yet. so i'll ask you guys. do you want one big chapter. or. do you 2 chapters that come at the same time. i'm thinking 2 would be easier...but i'm not sure let me know. and this was a little fun filler. :)**

**read_review_preview  
**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	36. Scream

March 4, 2009 – **Troy's POV**

"Hey Troy," Coach said giving me this look I couldn't place as I walked into the meeting room.

"Hey, so are we going to talk about the calendar changes I requested for next season?" I asked walking over to a chair before looking over at Coach's hesitant face.

"Actually Troy we're here to talk about something else…" he won't look at me. Something is going on and I'm not excited to find out.

Coach turned towards the door when a knock was heard. Coach walked over to the door and opened it letting two guys in suits walk in I stood and shook their hands.

"Troy Bolton, I'm Chris Fink, big fan," The big short guy said before sitting.

"Thank you," I said before looking at the around 6 foot guy

"Bolton, I'm Rob Smith" I nodded after shaking his hand, I sent Coach a look but he just looked down. I sighed and sat down a little straighter than I had before.

"So Mr. Bolton I'm sure you're wondering why we're here." Mr. Fink said

"Yea I was wondering just that," I said a little confused.

"Well we are here for a short little meeting. Let's get to the point Bolton; we're here to offer you a deal. You can take either mine or his or nothing." Mr. Smith said looking at me with a stern face.

"Yes Bolton we're here to offer you a spot on our teams." Mr. Fink added.

I can't believe this; I looked up at Coach who was looking down actually looking nervous. I could feel heat rising inside of me as I realized this whole fight for me has been going on for a while to already be at the final two. I have never felt so lost in my life. God I wish Gabriella was here to keep me from losing my mind.

"So I'm guessing you've been discussing this for a while," I said with a tight voice.

"Well yes a few months actually," Mr. Fink said with a jolly laugh. I could only glare at him and he immediately stopped. I'm guessing my eyes are gray by now.

"Now I'm for the Boston Celtics, he's for the 76ers. To make things short for me I think it'll be a wise choice for you to choose me."

"And why's that?" I challenged Mr. Smith.

"Well we have a wonderful coach and team. Harvard medical school is nearby also, they do have one of the most challenging medical schools in the country. They would be honored to have Miss Montez considering she did such a fabulous job at the conference." Mr. Smith said with a smirk knowing he'd hit something when he brought Gabriella into this.

"The University of Philadelphia also has a wonderful medical school. There are many hospitals there that have made many successful discoveries in the medical world. The school and hospital are both world leaders."

These bastards. That's all that is running through my head. How are they going to have the balls to try and waver my decision by bringing Gabriella into this? Those dicks. Deep breaths Troy, deep breaths- oh fuck that.

"Wait you think you can just make me want to go to your teams because of a medical school for Gabriella?"

"And our 29.5 million a year," Mr. Fink said with a wink.

"Or our 30 million a year, compared to your 26 million here." Mr. Smith said with a satisfied smile.

"I don't play because of the money," I growled challenging him but he seems to be satisfied with what he has. He nodded and stood along with Mr. Fink.

"We'll leave you to think this over." Mr. Smith said turning to coach and nodding before both men walked out of the room.

"What the fuck?" I asked glaring at coach.

"I know but they insisted."

"You couldn't say I'm not interested, or include me?" I asked standing up and heading for the door.

"I understand you're mad-"

"Mad? I'm fucking pissed! You know I can't stand these whole shady things. If Gabriella was here I'd have more words to use but I can't think of anything." I opened the door and was slamming it shut as coach yelled after me.

"Just think about it!"

**With Gabriella**

"And this is you at 7 months," Gabriella's mom said flipping through Gabriella's pre-baby book, showing her the ultra sound.

"That's amazing," Gabriella said letting her finger run gently over the picture.

"Gabriella I am really glad you came and decided to forgive me for the things I said. Hija I hope you know I didn't mean any of it. I was just…shocked and angry."

"I know mama but we're cool now, that's all that matters." I said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"You always did have a good head on your shoulder Gabriella and I raised you that way. I should have known you'd find a way to do it all." My mom said with a laugh. I nodded before gasping and grabbing my mom's hand.

"Feel that?" I asked seeing her eyes start to water.

"She moved,"

"No kidding," I said smiling.

Maybe I was wrong about that feeling; maybe it was just to baby.

March 5, 2009 **with Troy**

"I can't believe you're leaving." Chad said from his spot sitting on the island

"I never said I was going to go,"

"Why not I mean it's a lot of money."

"I make enough," I said leaning against the sink looking at Chad who was spinning a basketball in his hands.

"What about Gabriella?"

"What about her?" I asked shrugging.

"Well they have great schools over there. I mean if I had the chance to send Taylor to a great school like those I would have,"

"So are you saying I should go? You're supposed to be my best friend," I said frowning.

"I am Troy, and I want the best for you."

"How is moving across the country better for me? I don't know anyone over there,"

"But Troy, you'll be paid more –"

"We're in a fucking depression Chad! I don't need more money."

"I can't believe you're leaving," Chad said quietly.

"Chad I just bought this fucking house, I'm not going anywhere. I- I don't even know what I'm going to do."

"Have you talked to your grandfather about it?"

"Yea I called him last night."

"What'd he say?"

"I don't know he was weird. He just kept saying that he loved me and to follow my gut always and to trust that my family and close friends always have my best interest at heart, and to follow my heart and not my brain for once since I'll never find another."

"What?" Chad asked dropping his basketball.

"I know that's what I said. But he says that I should know that home is where your heart is. That's where you should always go when things are hard."

"Do you know what he meant?" I shrugged crossing my arms over my chest.

"I always left it to Gabriella to interpret those things for me."

"Now I've only seen a few episodes of Oprah but I'm guessing he's saying that whoever has your heart will always make a place feel like home even a cardboard box it doesn't matter. You'll always feel at home as long as there with you."

"So he's saying that wherever Ga-"

*RING*RING*RING*RING*RING*

"Hey Bristol what's up?" I asked putting my iphone to my ear as Chad rolled his eyes and walked over to the fridge.

"Troy," Bristol said through a sob which made me stand up straight and panic a little.

"Bristol what happened?"

"Troy he's gone,"

"Who's gone?"

"He's not coming back Troy! Thanksgiving was the last time I saw him!"

"Saw who Bristol!!" I yelled getting mad that she wouldn't get to the point. I already have a lot on my mind I don't need more drama. Chad walked over to me and watched me though I hardly had time to notice.

"Troy grandpa!!! He's gone Troy!"

I dropped my phone instantly.

**With Gabriella**

"Ahh!" I grabbed my stomach as a pain came suddenly letting the glass I had in my hand fall to ground with a crash.

"Gabriella!" My mother came running into the room and saw me slowly going to the ground gripping my stomach.

"No worries ma-it's most likely-Braxton Hicks Contraction-ah!-or something." I said gripping a chair nearby as I went to the floor. My mother came behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh sweetie it'll pass." My mom said kissing my head.

**With Troy**

"Troy? Man what happened?" Chad waved a hand in my face though my trance didn't break. He bent over and picked up my phone putting it to his ear.

"Hey Bristol, it's Chad, what happened?" I heard Bristol in hysterics talking about how she had to get to an airport and everything else. Eventually Chad hung up and placed the phone on the counter and stared at me.

"Man, I'm sorry I mean I've met your granddad a few times and I-"

"It's nothing, let's go get a pizza," I said grabbing my phone and my keys off the counter heading for the garage door with Chad following.

Once we reached a local pizza restaurant we sat in a booth in the back corner. Chad sat there like a Ken doll, very stiff. I played solitaire on my phone in the mean time while we waited for our pizza to arrive.

"Troy?"

"What?" I replied harsher than I had meant to but it's too late to take it back now.

"N-nothing," Chad said becoming quiet.

*RING*RING*RING*RING*

"Damnit!" I cursed under my breath as my game was interrupted by a call from my mom.

"Hey ma," I sighed rubbing my left hand over my face.

"Oh Troy, did you hear," my mom said as if she'd only just finished crying a few minutes ago.

"Yes mom I heard."

"Troy I know you were very close to him and-"

"I know mom just stop." I snapped making her take an intake of breath.

"Well Troy we're on a plane to come and get you. We have to get to South Dakota asap. You're grandmother needs all of us."

"Okay ma,"

"We'll be there later tonight. Come and get us please darling. I love you Troy," I sighed and closed my eyes really tight as I felt a pain in the front of my head.

"Just call when you've landed, and I love you too." I ended the call and placed my phone on the table before putting my face in my hands.

"Are you going to tell Gabriella?" Chad asked quietly which I can't say wasn't a bad idea on his part.

"No,"

"Why not?" Chad asked obviously shocked.

"Gabriella is pregnant Chad, she's a hormonal mess and I don't need her worrying and mess around and go into early labor." I removed my hands from my face to Chad giving me this look.

"I'm going to tell her I just haven't gotten to that scene yet."

"Well will you take her with you to South Dakota?"

"No,"

"Troy!"

"Well I'm sorry but I just don't want her flying. Every time she gets off one of those planes she ends up not feeling well and having a headache. I don't need her sick or anything."

"Troy you know Gabriella."

"I know Chad I am the one dating her," I snapped glaring at him as a waitress came and place the pizza down before walking away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chad asked after a few minutes I sighed and place my pizza on my plate and looked at Chad with interest.

"What's there to talk about Chad?"

"Well I mean, vent or something."

"What is there to vent about?"

"Your grandfather just died Troy,"

"Well alert the media Chad, people die every day and you know what it was going to happen anyway."

"But Troy, you were like tighter with your grandfather than your father."

"I realize that Chad, drop it," I growled before picking up my pizza again and biting into it.

**8:47 pm**

"Troy!" I turned around and saw my mom running towards me with my dad, David, Jackie, Callie and Brandon coming close behind. She came and wrapped her arms around me and pulled me down into a tight hug. When we pulled apart I noticed the tears in her eyes which made me remember.

"Troy," I looked up at my dad and nodded before grabbing my mom's hand and leading all of them towards Chad's SUV that he let me borrow.

On the ride back to the house my mom obviously was trying to keep everyone's minds off of things along with Jackie. Though I wasn't listening much all I want is Gabriella and she's not here. My mom started asking me about the house and everything. I answered with single word answers. Soon she got the hint that I didn't want to talk about that.

"So when's Gabriella coming home?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh, does she-"

"No," I said before she could ask.

"Troy-"

"I know mom, not now okay?" I snapped at her though I didn't mean to "Mom I'm- I'm sorry,"

"No Troy I know," she leaned forward and squeezed my shoulder hesitating a moment before dropping her hand.

When we arrived at the house everyone got out and stared at it a while before heading inside. Chad came out and said hi to everyone before heading out to his truck with me following.

"Listen man I know that you don't want to talk about it, but if you'd like I could pick Gabriella up later or something. I know you and your family need time. Gabriella's not stupid though- hormonal- but definitely not stupid." Chad patted me on the back before walking to the SUV and turned back towards me on the front steps.

"I love you man," he said before getting into the SUV and heading out to the gate and leaving. I stared at the gate for a while before walking around the house and to the basketball court out back. I bent over and picked up a basketball that was on the grass nearby. I spun it in my hands as I walked onto the court and stood on the 3 point line and stared at the net.

_Flashback_

"_What are you grinning about?" I looked over at my Grandfather who was making his way onto the court and tried to hide my smile._

"_No reason." I said shooting the ball with nothing but net._

"_It's a girl ain't it?" I looked at him for a moment before going and retrieving the ball._

"_Uh- why would it be a girl?" I asked rolling my eyes though I was lying through my teeth._

"_So you finally asked her out?"_

"_Asked who out,"_

"_That Gabriella girl," he said coming and taking the ball out of my hand before shooting a basket._

"_Yea," I said shyly "I did it in June,"_

"_And you haven't told me until now? It's July Troy!" My Grandfather teased before winking at me._

"_I know I just I was busy,"_

"_Kissing I bet, is she a good kisser? I won't tell your mother I promise." My grandfather said passing me the ball he retrieved. _

"_Uh, she's great, perfect actually." I said catching the ball and lining up with the net._

"_Well of course she is, your true love always is." _

"_How do you know she's my true love? We've only been dating a few weeks."_

"_But how long have you known each other?" I stood there and thought about it shooting the ball._

"_About 5 years?"_

"_Well there you go, you've been dating for 5 year and some weeks." I laughed and shook my head at my grandfather as he let out a loud chuckle._

"_So when are you going to marry her?"_

"_What?" I asked coming from my brief thought of Gabriella and looking at my grandfather._

"_Well if she's your true love you better hold her down. That's what I did with your grandmother."_

"_How old were you when you married grandma?"_

"_I was 20 and your grandmother was 19,"_

"_You were only a few years older than me?"_

"_Damn straight, it would have been sooner but you know women love their fairytale weddings and all you can do is say yes to everything she says."_

"_Don't you think you were a little young?" I asked bending over and grabbing the ball._

"_Nah, your grandmother was a curvy one had just enough in all the right places. I mean I had to spend all my time fighting the guys eyes off of her. So I decided I was going to marry her if it took all of the strength in my body." _

"_Really?"_

"_Hell yea. See Troy when you love someone you don't listen to what everyone else says about how your too young or aren't good for each other or anything. All you know is that person and that's all you want to know. You can't stop thinking about her and the weirdest things remind you of her. You memorize her facial expressions and the little things she may do. Her laugh is your soundtrack and her smile is your sun, her eyes your moon and stars. But her as a whole is your oxygen, without it you'd be dead." _

"_How could you feel that for another person?"_

"_I don't know but I know I've been married to that woman in that house for a good 56 years and I still don't plan on losing her to anyone."_

_I stood there and watched my grandfather talk about my grandmother with such adoration it was touching._

_End flashback_

"Troy?" I jumped out of my daydream and turned to see my dad walking over to me.

"Hey," I said avoiding his eyes by turning back towards the hoop.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine dad why?"

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I mean when you snapped on your mom-"

"I'm fine dad alright."

"Fine, how did things with Gabriella and her mom go? Good I hope."

"Yea they talked and went baby clothes shopping and stuff. Gabriella's happy." I said shooting the basket.

"Are you playing tomorrow?" I went and retrieve the ball before turning back to my dad.

"Yea, why wouldn't I?"

"Don't you think you should take it out this time Troy? Your grandfather just died,"

"I know dad and we're not leaving until Saturday so I may as well play."

"Troy-"

"Dad please, I'm still trying to figure out how I'll tell Gabriella without making her freak out. Why the hell did he have to die this week?"

"Troy-"

"No dad it's fine, really I'm fine." I walked over towards him and shoved the ball into his chest before running back to the house

* * *

**People who reviewed with their ideas of what would happen I told you, you were wrong. I really just couldn't find a way to write the chapter with Gabriella and her mom without constantly having Gabriella's mom apologizing for what she said and did. I know you guys are probably thinking of ways I could have done it but I did try believe me. but when I read it over it bored me. but a great surprise is coming from all of this....trust. ----- **


	37. Bye Bye

March 6, 2009 – 3:39

I came down the corridor and noticed Chad waiting at the end.

"Hey Chad, I thought Troy was picking me up?" I said once I was close enough to him. Chad gave me a hug and led me over to baggage claim and helped me get my suitcases.

"He's a little caught up right now. How was your trip?"

"It was fabulous! My mom and I bonded like every night. Then we went baby clothes shopping but the best thing is there were no paparazzi! All I want to do though is go to sleep. My head has been hurting the whole plane ride and someone on there must have had on something that I was allergic to since I could stop sneezing it was horrible." I looked over at Chad who had a straight face.

"What happened?" I asked looking up at him.

"Nothing, get in," he nodded towards his SUV and I did as he said and got in with a little help from him.

**The House**

I pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear as we waited for the gate to open to the house. I pulled the hair band off my wrist and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I played with the hem of my pink sundress and the denim jacket I was wearing over it. I kept glancing at Chad as we got closer. When we finally stopped I could feel the tension before I even entered the house. I looked over at Chad who only sighed before getting out and helping me out of the truck. I grabbed my purse and placed it on my shoulder before heading to the trunk where Chad was.

"Let me help," I said bending over and grabbing a suitcase handle to start pulling it to the house but Chad quickly closed the trunk before grabbing the handle from my hand.

"No Troy will kill me,"

"No he won't," I said laughing a little but stopped when I saw how serious Chad was.

"I actually think he would." He shrugged before grabbing the handle from my hand and heading for the front door. I sniffed a little before following him.

"Hey we're back," Chad said opening the door the tension in the house came and hit me in the face. I took a deep breath before letting my stomach in the house before myself. I looked in and saw some people I wasn't expecting.

"Oh hey what are you guys doing here?" I asked when I saw Lucille Jack David and Jackie sitting in the family room.

"Oh we are here-"David started but was cut off by Lucille.

"To visit you and Troy Hun," Lucille said coming over to me smiling though her eyes looked dull. "You're so huge now."She grinned placing her hand on my stomach once she was close enough.

"I know 6 months." I said sighing.

"Darling how was your flight?" I sniffed and rolled my eyes as she stood up and looked down at me.

"It was horrible and long. I kept sneezing because of something in the air. My head hurts really badly I don't want to fly for a long time." She gave me a sad smile before wrapping her arms around me and giving me a huge hug.

"Where's Troy?" I asked looking at her then over her shoulder at Jack David and Jackie who avoided my eyes.

"He's in the office." Lucille said looking as if she was going to cry. I nodded and looked at Chad who was still standing with my luggage and headed towards the office which was downstairs.

Once I was downstairs I headed to the office and peeked in to see Troy sitting at the desk with his head in his hands.

"Hey," I said leaning against the door frame placing my hand on my stomach feeling the baby move seeing Troy. Troy looked up and he was a sight to see. His face was pale and his eyes red and blurry as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Hi," he said leaning back in the seat. No hello welcome back kiss, whatever this is it's bad.

"Hope you didn't get in any trouble while I was gone." I teased trying to lighten the mood, Troy just glared at me with intense gray eyes.

"Okay who died?" I asked hesitantly but bit my lip hard enough to make it bleed when I saw Troy's face.

"Just fuck off Gabriella," Troy whispered with harshness that my throat go dry I felt tears come to my eyes wondering what I've done now.

"What?" I breathed out hardly able to speak.

"Don't joke about something when you don't know anything," He growled standing up and walking around the desk.

"I just got back from a 3 hour flight, not counting the extra hour I had to be for check in. I am absolutely tired and have a pounding headache, I've been sneezing like crazy since I got on the plane, simply I feel like pure shit! I don't even know what's going on here. I just come home after Chad picking me up and see your family in the family room and you just start cussing me out? What the hell Troy?!?!" I asked getting worked up already, damn hormones.

"They aren't letting me play tonight you know that? They say I'm not emotionally stable. "

"Well I have to agree but I still don't know why." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I'm going to South Dakota I'll be back next week Saturday."

"WHAT?!? Troy please fill me in!"

"It's nothing that concerns you!"

"If it deals with you it concerns me."'

"No it doesn't Gabriella!!!" he yelled turning red making me just stare at him as tears came down faster.

"You may want to be included in this but it doesn't concern you. You aren't part of my family, the only thing that connects you is that baby in your stomach! You want to know what is going on why my parents are here. Well it's because my grandfather died last night! He is gone no longer there for me like he promised he would be! So we're going to South Dakota and you're going to stay here got it? So just drop it, I don't want to talk about anything!!!" he glared at me before brushing past me and heading upstairs.

I stood there a moment staring at the place Troy last stood with watery eyes so thick I couldn't see. I could feel my eye liner burning my eyes as the tears continued. I guess I can't try and take anything Troy just said seriously he's going through mourning and obviously Troy wasn't ready for this. Troy is normally great at hiding his feeling, like when his cousin died I didn't know until we were going to the funeral. Troy and his grandfather were extremely close though, it's expected. I sighed though the tears were still coming from the information I'd just learn and headed up the stairs.

"Troy wait!" I carefully went up the stairs and saw Troy heading for the kitchen to get his keys.

"Troy don't go we won't talk about it!" I moved towards what I figured was him.

"No if I stay here I'll have to look at that look you keep giving me."

"What look!?!" I yelled reaching the kitchen but leaned against the counter near the garage door since my head was pounding so hard it was making me dizzy.

"Just the looks of sympathy okay? Gabriella just stop acting like my mother and fuck off for once." He turned and went through the garage door and slammed it behind him.

Lucille ran and wrapped her arms around me as everyone came in to see what was going on. Suddenly something hit me as the Garage went up. I moved from her arms and went and opened the garage door as Troy backed out.

"TROY!!!" I yelled but he was already closing the door. Jack came out and pulled me into a hug as I sobbed against his chest.

"He can't go drive like that, he's going to get in a crash," I said crying hard at just the thought of that happening.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

"Gabriella what are you doing now?" Lucille asked me 4 hours after Troy left.

"I'm making turtle brownies; I have cookies on and devils cake. I would have made more but I couldn't find anything else. I made tea, and lemonade and there's kool-aid if Callie and Brandon want some. I made macaroni and cheese, if anyone gets hungry."

"Gabriella sweetheart you haven't rested since Troy left. I can tell you're exhausted and I feel exhausted for you, I see your head pounding." Lucille said coming and taking the fork out of my hand.

"Well you guys wouldn't let me pace in there so I came in here and baked. I bake when I'm freaking out it calms me. "

"Gabriella please go to sleep,"

"No I want to make sure he gets home alright." I said avoiding Lucille's eyes as I looked out the kitchen window hoping to see Troy's Audi.

"Gabriella sweetheart, please get some rest." I looked over at Lucille's pleading eyes before nodding.

Lucille grabbed my arm and took me towards the stairs and helped me up. As we went higher up the stairs I realized just how tired I really am. When we got the bedroom I placed my denim jacket on the end of the bed and Lucille pulled the covers back and let me lay down before tucking me in. Lucille sat on the edge of the bed as I fell asleep almost instantly. She ran her hand over my head and rubbed her thumb against my forehead.

"Don't listen to Troy, he's just worked up. You are a part of this family, not just because of your baby."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

**One hour later – Troy**

I walked through the garage door to a pretty much dark house. I rounded the corner to the kitchen and turned on the light.

"Mom what are you doing down here? I don't get curfew anymore," I chuckled looking up at the clock and then at my mom who was sitting at the island with a stern look on her face.

"Troy Alexander Bolton where the hell have you been?" my mother growled as I went into one of our drawers and grabbed a bottle of aspirin.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at her before heading for the fridge and getting a water bottle to take my aspirin.

"Troy I understand that you're going through a hard time right now and that you just lost your grandfather. But you were acting like an asshole to Gabriella earlier."

"I know mom and I'm going to say sorry for that, I'm okay now." I said putting the aspirin in my mouth and swallowing it.

"Have you been drinking?" my mom asked looking at me. I groaned.

"Just 2 I promise." I said leaning against the counter in front of the sink.

"Troy you could have been killed."

"Then I would have been killed."

"Troy don't be a jackass right now, you know that would kill Gabriella to hear you talking like that."

"I know mom I was joking." I smirked at her as she shook her head at me.

"You know I just got Gabriella to go to sleep an hour ago? She has been baking and pacing worried out of her mind about where you are."

"Ugh, why didn't you tell her I'd be fine?"

"Troy she is 6 months pregnant and I doubt anything I could say would make her worry less. Only seeing you could do that. "

"Fine I'll go tell her I'm home." I said standing and grabbing a brownie before heading through the dining room and through the hall towards the stairs.

"Troy I just got that poor girl to sleep and I am not going to let you go up there making all this noise just to wake her up and have her worry about where you've been. You can go to one of your guest rooms or the couch and sleep. You need to think over all of those things you said. Just because you're going through a hard time doesn't give you the right to push away the one you love the most. You also need to think about your decision to not take her." My mother glared at me before heading upstairs.

I sighed before finishing off my brownie and heading towards the stairs and heading down to the gym.

March 7, 2009 – 1:13 am

I walked up the stairs from the gym and then headed for the stairs that headed upstairs. I shook my still wet hair from the shower I just took as I headed up. I looked to my left and saw no movement from the guest rooms my family was staying in. I sighed and turned towards the right where our bedroom was. I hesitated a moment before turning the knob. I poked my head in first to see if Gabriella was resting but all I saw were pulled back covers. I glanced behind me once before moving into the bedroom and closing the door behind me. I quietly walked into the room and tossed my clothes on the floor. I looked in the bathroom and in Gabriella's closet but she wasn't there. I frowned before looking around the room again and noticed my closet light was on. I looked over at the bed again before pulling my boxers up a little heading over to the closet. I hesitated a moment before sliding the door open.

"What are you doing?" I asked Gabriella who was on the floor folding my clothes.

"I'm helping you pack." She said through the tears rolling down her face from behind her glasses.

"Gabriella you know you can't be bent over like that, get up please." I said walking further into the closet.

"No Troy, you're leaving today and I want to be sure you don't forget anything, like socks." She stopped folding to wipe her eyes. I got to my knees and crawled over to her but she moved her body away from me. I watched her a moment before reaching and playing with the fabric of my plaid shirt that she had on over one of my white t-shirts.

"Gabriella look at me," I pleaded with her though she just shook her head and pulled down a pair of my jeans and folded them placing them in the suitcase. I leaned my head back against one of the drawers in the closet and just watched Gabriella.

"Where'd you go?" she whispered still avoiding my eyes.

"Liquor store," I said truthfully. Gabriella stopped folding and put her hands over her face pushing her glasses up to rub her eyes.

"You got drunk?"

"No I only had two,"

"Then you drove?"

"I'm sorry,"

"Troy, I'm sorry,"

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who was a total asshole."

"You were right it's not my problem I'm not a part of your family. I only am giving birth to your child and that's it." she said through a sob. I reached forward and grabbed her arm but she pulled away covering her face. I grabbed her arm again and this time she didn't move away. I grabbed her and pulled her onto my lap and kissed her head.

"No, I was wrong you are family."

"No I'm not," she sobbed against my chest.

"Gabriella you were part of the family long before we even started dating, it's not changing now. I love you." I said turning my head do I could see her face. She peeked up at me and nodded.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Come with us," I said pulling her as close as possible.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking at me skeptically.

"Positive, I need you there." I said placing my forehead against hers.

"Okay,"

"Can you forgive me for yelling at you?" she smiled and nodded placing a soft hand on my face.

"Yes, just hold me please." I nodded and held her until we both fell asleep.

*^&$##!%!!!&(*&)(!*&*(!&)#~*

**Grandma Jean + Grandpa Greg (RIP)**  
**Andrew + **_**Amanda**_– Tyler(21) – Adam(20) – Philip(18) – Hannah(14)  
**Justin + **_**Julia**_ – Joseph(32) – Jordan(29) – Asia(22) – Anya(15)  
**Suzanne + **_**Danny**_ – Steven & Samantha(19) – Sarah(11) – Emma Jean(6)  
**James + **_**Erin**_ – Logan(22) – Bristol, Brian & Bella(20) – Kylie & Kyle(16) – Lilly(8)  
_**Jack**_** + Lucille** – David + _Jackie_ _– Callie(13) – Brandon(5)_- Troy(24)  
I really hope this helps, this isn't everyone but just everyone who is at thanksgiving. I didn't know how to make it easier but **bold** is the main family, _**bold/italic**_ are spouses, regular is grandchildren, _italics_ are married into family/great grandchildren….does this make sense? I hope so.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
2:18 pm – South Dakota

"Jack!!" I looked out the truck window to see Suzanne running out the cabin and giving Jack a huge hug. Lucille came next along with David and his family.

"Come on let's get out," Troy said nudging me slightly. I wiped my nose with one of the tissues from the pack I had to buy at the airport since I was sneezing so much on the flight to Pierre. When Doctor Gomez told me I may develop allergies I didn't have before, I thought she was kidding. Once I was on the ground I pushed my black Gucci bag up my shoulder and followed Troy around the truck to see Suzanne chatting with Lucille Jack and David. Suzanne looked up and grinned before going and pulling Troy into a hug.

"Troy how are you?" She asked cupping Troy's face once they pulled apart.

"I'm fine Aunt Suzanne." Troy said

"That's good," She looked over his shoulder at me and grinned. "Well look at our mama to be!" she said pushing Troy to the side and coming to give me a careful hug.

"You're huge," I nodded and smiled placing a hand on my stomach while I pushed my sunglasses back up my nose with the other.

"I know," I said through a stuffed laugh which made her frown.

"Don't tell me you got sick, I got sick when I was pregnant with Sarah and it was the worst."

"No it's only allergies." I said smiling.

"Oh well that's easy," She winked at me before turning back to Troy. "Well be a good boyfriend and take her inside." Suzanne ordered Troy blushed before coming behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders and leading me towards the cabin. As we got closer to the cabin Troy wrapped his arms around me and interlaced our finger and kissed my head.

"Thanks for coming even though I've been a jackass and you're not feeling well."

"Hey, you'd do it for me."

"Troy!"Hannah yelled throwing the door open urging us inside, this is going to be Thanksgiving déjà vu.

We walked up the steps, well more of Troy making sure I didn't fall backwards, and headed inside. After taking our shoes off, we walked into the room.

"Ah Gabriella you came!" Kylie said rushing up and giving me a hug everyone else follow to do the same.

"Hey all of you can hug later this one needs to go to bed." Troy said shooing Logan and Tyler away from me,

"Troy I'm not tired." I said looking up at him.

"Yea Troy, stop being such a sour puss," Logan said shoving Troy in the shoulder.

"Ha ha you guys are so funny," Troy said removing the hand that Tyler had place on my shoulder.

"Troy you act like secret service." Tyler said laughing. Troy rolled his eyes before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the bedroom we stayed in the last time we were here.

"That bed has never looked so nice," I said as soon as I caught sight of the bed.

I dropped Troy's hand and headed straight for the bed, I took my sunglasses off and placed them in my bag that I soon dropped on the floor and laid down on the bed and sighed snuggling up to the pillow. I heard Troy chuckle before moving over to me and sitting on the edge of the bed and looked down at his hands. I reached out and touched his arm making him look over at me his hair falling in his face.

"Are you…fine with staying here?" I asked rubbing his arm gently.

"Yea, I'm good."

"You always have the memories," I said smiling at him and he nodded before leaning over and kissing my forehead.

"Scoot over," he said, I did as he said and moved over. Once I did he laid down next to me which made me smile and I turned on my left side him doing the same. He rested his arm across my stomach gently rubbing it.

"I think I'll sleep with you," he kissed my hair. "I'm simply exhausted." I smirked before closing my eyes and going into a comfortable sleep.

March 10, 2009

I wrapped my sweater around me tighter as a breeze came past me while I stood on the back porch looking at the sunset. I stopped trying to wipe the tears that rolled down my cheeks away awhile ago. I have done a pretty good job of avoiding the family moments that have been going on. Of course Troy has been avoiding them too, just not in the same way I have.

"You shouldn't be out here, it's chilly." I jumped before turning around to see Troy's grandmother standing at the back door watching me. I laughed a little reaching up and wiping my eyes.

"I know it's just so beautiful," I said though the tears kept coming down.

"Troy and Greg were extremely close. I know Troy may keep things to himself at first and may close you out. But eventually reality will set in and he's going to break down, I can only pray that you're there when it happens."

"How did you know I was-"

"Shh, now come in here before you catch cold." I nodded and walked over to her going inside.

March 12, 2009

I sat there in a room in the church with Troy and the rest of the family. Good thing the church is huge because there are a lot of people here. The funeral coordinator was speaking with the pule barriers who were all of Greg's sons.

"Alright we're about to start the funeral, if there is anyone in here who isn't family please leave now." I sighed and pushed myself up with a little difficulty. I looked around for Troy but couldn't find him. I quickly slipped out the door hoping I wasn't noticed.

"Gabi!!" I jumped and turned to see Philip running towards me.

"Hey Phil what's up?"

"Where are you going?"

"Well he said if you're not family and well only this baby is family," I said patting my stomach with a smile.

"Oh come on you know you're family."

"No I'd rather sit in the back anyway I mean with all of the colognes in there I might lightheaded and I don't want to be in the front and walk past all of those people." I said giving him a reassuring smile, "I better get in there." I said before turning around and heading for the sanctuary.

Gosh why didn't I just stay in LA this whole trip has been awkward for me. Troy says less to me each day. I walked into the sanctuary and tried to find a seat without being…obvious but everything seemed to be full. I finally found a seat at the end in the fourth to last row and sat down next to a middle aged woman.

"Oh dear don't you have a bundle?" She said smiling.

"Yea," I said sighing once I was seated and placed my hand on my stomach.

"So how did you know Greg?"

"Oh I met him a few months ago so I didn't really have a chance to get to know him." I said tears welling in my eyes.

"Oh sweetheart I know this must have been hard to hear then. Obviously you're close to the family to have been invited." She said giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Well, yea I have my connections." She nodded and opened her program looking at it a moment before speaking again.

"So is your husband here?"

"Uh, I'm not married…" I said hesitantly.

"Oh, well is your boyfriend here?" she asked with a hopeful look.

"He's around here somewhere," not everyone needs to know I'm dating Troy especially if they don't know already.

"Oh that's good, you shouldn't be out alone in this setting for too long. Trust me those hormones start going you'll be an emotional wreck," I smiled a little and nodded.

"I did that on the way here but I know what you mean."

"I'm Joanne,"

"Gabriella,"

"That name sounds familiar…who exactly is your-" saved by the funeral.

Everyone stood as the family started walking in. I stood slowly and watched with tears in my eyes as Jean walked in with Justin on her arm. She didn't get far in the church to my surprise she stopped right in front of me. I looked up at her for a moment before looking down as some tears shed from embarrassment. She smiled at me from under her veil.

"Why aren't you in line?" she asked with a smile that said she knew the answer but just wanted me to say it, all I did was shrug.

"Greg would have wanted you in line," she reached up and wiped my tears with her thumb though they kept on coming.

"You are family," She smiled at me before turning back to Justin who gave me a confirming nod and continued down the aisle.

I dropped my head down and let my bangs fall over my eyes to block the people starring at the pregnant girl. I peeked up just in time to see Troy walking past but my eyes instantly dropped when I saw him looking at me intently as he walked with his mother. I bit my lip and prayed this would go by fast, I'm already feeling lightheaded.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I watched from my seat in the back of the church and half listened as the man spoke about Greg. I knew that the viewing of the body for the last time was coming up and I feel like barfing just thinking about it. I glanced over at the family and Troy sitting there holding his mother who seemed to be having a hard time with this along with some other people in the family. I noticed one thing that stuck out to me, Troy was the only one who didn't shed a tear.

After 20 more minutes I looked up from the program and saw Troy walking down the aisle and rushing out the door without even looking at me. I looked back out of the corner of my eye but stayed put. I looked back up at the pastor and then waited for a moment that seemed okay to stand up and slip out of the church and look for Troy.

I eventually gave up when I couldn't find him so I went outside and looked around. Nothing. I sighed and slowly sat down on one of the steps.

"I'm never going to get up," I said to myself and looking around.

I squinted up at the sun before looking at the road. I wrapped my arms around myself, why I brought the short sleeved black maternity dress I'll never know. I jumped slightly when I felt something on my shoulder. I reached up and felt a jacket, I frowned and looked up and saw Troy standing behind me.

"Why are you down there?"

"It's easier than standing,"

"Why are you out here?"

"Well you left and I wanted to see if you were alright, and I was getting a headache from all of those smells in there." Troy nodded before walking down a few steps and sitting down on my left leaning against the stone wall railing. He looked over at me and reached for my hand.

"Come here, that's going to get uncomfortable in a minute." I nodded and scooted over a little before letting him pick me up and place me on his lap. I took a moment to put my arms through the sleeves of the jacket before getting comfortable and leaning my head against Troy's shoulder.

"Troy I know this is a hard time right now but-"

"Gabriella, please not right now, I don't want to think about it or hear it, I just want it over with get him in the ground and get on my way." I looked up at him and shook my head a little.

"You don't mean that, but I'll drop it," I played with the button on his shirt while I waited for him to speak.

"I'm a jerk you know,"

"No you're not,"

"To you I am, when you don't deserve it, I'm sorry." I looked up at Troy who was looking straight ahead.

"Hey, we can't be perfect. We're going to have fights and we're going to say things we don't mean. But you know the making up is wonderful." I said giving him a cheeky smile and that only grew when Troy's face flushed red.

"That is true," Troy said with a little hesitation.

"I kind of like it when we fight, you look so hot when you yell and your eyes get all gray." I teased looking up at him as he tried to hide a smile.

"You know I never did ask you how things with your mom went."

"You were a little distracted. Things were good though I mean we talked and she said she was sorry beyond belief. But mostly she was mad that she let herself miss so much of my first pregnancy."

"She should feel guilty, all of that shit she put you through." Troy said frowning a little. I reached up smoothed out his forehead.

"Troy it's fine really, we're cool, we talked everything is normal again. She even started Gerber baby plan for the baby." Troy looked like he was going to say something but didn't get the chance since the door to the church opened and people started coming out. I groaned and hid my face in the crook of Troy's neck.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Bolton Cabin**

"I can't believe he's gone." Sam said sitting down on a seat next to me in the kitchen.

"I know it's surreal I can't believe it. He was here just last week and now he's not." Brian said looking down at Emma who was nodding off in his arms.

"I just feel bad for Troy; he's always been granddad's favorite." Philip said coming and placing his hands on my shoulders and rubbing them. "Gosh you're tense," he said looking down at me.

"Really am I?" I asked looking up at him.

"Where is Troy anyways?" Bristol asked wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"He's in the garage," Adam said from his spot leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. Philip stopped massaging my shoulders and an awkward silence went through the room.

"The garage?" I asked looking around at everyone.

"Troy and grandpa have been working on this hot rod for years. They only work on it when Troy comes to visit and such, grandpa never really invited any of us to join. He found other things to do with us, though he was most interested in that hot rod," Steven said looking out the kitchen window,

Everyone drifted into new conversations though I kept looking at that kitchen window. I managed to slip past everyone unnoticed and went into the backyard that I'd never really noticed before. I carefully made my way to the garage in the back of the house stepping over twigs and fallen branches. When I got to the door I carefully opened the door and looked inside to see a gorgeous car in front of me that looked almost finished. My eyes traveled up to the hood which was up and bright lights were up. I looked around the garage and noticed all of the tools and pictures of race car drivers and everything. I came to a work bench and saw Troy's suit jacket on the back of a chair. I picked it up and quietly put it on and wrapped my arms around myself. I moved forward and came into view of Troy who was leaning over the engine with rolled up sleeves and oil all over him.

"Hey," I said looking over at him though he didn't even look up.

"Hi,"

"What are you doing?"

"Working on something,"

"Why aren't you inside?"

"I want to work on this,"

"You have a cut, come inside and let me clean it up." Troy sighed before looking up at me.

"Gabriella I'm fine,"

"You don't seem fine," I said with hesitation in my voice

"Well we never finished, he promised we would finish and we didn't! This piece of shit was for -" Troy threw his wrench at the hood letting it fall. "We're never going to finish, he's somewhere in fucking ground rotting away like garbage. The stupid bastard, you know the worst part?" Troy looked up at me with tears threatening to fall from his eyes and his jaw tight. "He knew, he knew he was going to die and didn't say one damn thing!! I talked to him! The _night_ before, and he didn't say a _damn_ thing!!! He felt it, he had to and he couldn't let me in on this secret. We told each other everything Gabriella _EVERYTHING_!!! And his old ass couldn't tell me this one damn thing!!!!" Troy yelled tears falling from his face at rapid speeds. It broke my heart.

"He's gone Gabriella, he's not coming back!!" Troy said sliding down to the ground putting his head in his hands.

"He's gone," Troy repeated through a sob

"Troy," I whispered tears falling from my eyes as I walked over to him only for him to get on his knees and wrap his arms around my waist resting his head on my stomach. I sighed and placed my hands on his head rubbing it gently.

"Why'd he leave me Gabriella? Why?"

"It was his time Troy, everyone has their time," I said trying stay somewhat composed for Troy's sake.

"Don't leave me Gabriella, ever. Don't," I nodded

"I won't Troy I promise,"

March 13, 2009

"Okay so is everyone present for the reading of the will?" The lawyer said to everyone as we crowded into the family room.

"Yes," Andrew said

"I'll start with the most recent," Everyone nodded as he looked around the room, he nodded before reading off the will.

"A Miss Emma Jean Morgan, receives $5,000 to go towards college. Miss Lilly Bolton and Miss Sarah Morgan receive $8,000 each towards college. Miss Callie Bolton, Miss Hannah Bolton and Miss Anya Bolton receive $10,000 each towards college." If I can tell anything from Troy's father he was saving up big time that's already $51,000.

"Is a Miss Gabriella Montez present?" to say the room went silent is an understatement. Everyone turned towards me before looking back at the lawyer.

"Yes?" I said not knowing where my voice came from.

"Miss Gabriella Montez receives all of the books in my library and a $50,000 check that goes towards the baby's college fund."

"fifty thousand?" I whispered hoping I heard him wrong but the lawyer nodded in confirmation. I feel a little lightheaded. I kind of zoned out after that until I heard Troy's name.

"A Mr. Troy Bolton, I leave you the contents of this box and this letter." The lawyer handed Troy this big wooden box that was painted and written on then a letter. Troy took them and starred at the box with a hard face. I watched as Troy grabbed the lock and put in the code which he knew without the lawyer telling him. I glanced around the room as some watched with knowing looks. Troy reached in and pulled the first thing he saw out of the box. He pulled out a navy blue rectangular box. I heard gasps around the room which shocked me a little.

"I can't believe he gave him that," I heard Asia whisper.

I looked back at Troy who threw the box back in the trunk and quickly locked before getting up and rushing out of the house. Jack sighed and went after him leaving me to be the only person in the room not in the know.

* * *

**What's in the box? I know many of you may hate me but come on Troy has been a little neglected I thought he could use a chapter since the story is almost over!! :)**

**Give me ideas! also check my profile which i've updated with a story i'm helping out with. also i have a new oneshot and a new story so if you haven't checked those out please do ;)  
**

**I hope you read, will review, and will expect a preview :D**

**xoxo Zoe**

**P.S. report cards are coming out and welll.....i'm not stupid okay, but i have an F and a C coming my way. everything else is B and A. but idk how my mother may react so we'll have to see when you guys get that chapter okay? so cross your fingers she over looks it. otherwise i won't be posting for a minute. **


	38. Happy Birthday

**SORRRY I KNOW THIS IS LATE!!!!!**

* * *

**March 17, 2009 – Los Angeles, California – Gabriella's POV**

"Where are you going?" Troy asked from his spot on the couch looking really relaxed.

I sighed and walked over to the arm of the couch by Troy's feet and smiled at him, the fabric of my knee length brown bohemian styled dress tickling my stomach. My hair had two single braids from the front of my head pulled back held by hair pins and brown bag in my hand. The bangles I'm wearing on my wrist clang against each other as I place my hand on the armrest.

"I'm heading over to Shar's for the twins birthday party. I figured it was time to show off my oh so perfect swimsuit body, don't you think?" I asked smiling.

See Troy has been super secluded and quiet lately. I can hardly get him to look at me without giving me a look that makes him seem like a lost puppy. I'm not really sure Troy is ready to celebrate anything at the moment so I wasn't going to force him to come with me.

"Want me to come?" Troy asked sitting up,

"Only if you're up for it," I said watching as he stood up and shrugged

"It could be fun," he walked over to me and grabbed my hand leading out to his car so we could leave

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Ashley and Kelsey happy birthday to you!!!!" everyone sang as Ashley and Kelsey sat in front of their cake grinning.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Sharpay said to them being such a mom.

Ashley and Kelsey looked at each other a moment before giggling and blowing out the candles making everyone cheer

"Happy 3rd birthday!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Shar where did you order this cake it's delicious," Taylor said from her seat on the couch across from me in the living room.

"Tay did you really just ask where I got the cake?" Shar asked sending Taylor an amused look which made me giggle when I figure what she meant.

"Oh, of course Zeke made it," Taylor mumbled a small blush coming over her face.

"Well Zeke can cater my parties any day, as long I can get the discount," Emily said turning the color of her red hair.

"Of course he would Em, he loves that whole cooking thing." Shar said waving her left hand which was holding her fork.

"Well I for one need Zeke to cater for our cast party in 2 weeks. You guys are coming to the play right?" Ryan asked from his spot on a chair that he pulled in from the kitchen.

"Of course Ryan we wouldn't miss it for the world." Kirstin said walking in the room with a plate.

"Good, and Shar you and Tasha are meeting for the last fitting right?" Shar nodded while chewing her food once she swallowed she replied.

"Yea I called her about that. She'll be here later so I'll check up with her. Speaking of people not here, where is Alysn?" Shar glanced at her wrist which held her Rolex watch that Zeke got her for Christmas last year and has one to match. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her bangs were laying perfectly in a swoop on her face. I looked Shar's outfit over once more, her blue dress exposed her arms which were very toned and the V neck line was at just the right spot to still be appropriate for a kid's birthday party. The skirt of the dress was very flowy and was separated by a black belt around her waist. Her silver heels were at least 5 inches to add some height since Zeke is 6'8" and she's only 5'4" a half inch shorter than me. I looked down at myself, my now hardly toned arms and swollen ankles. My large stomach and I could feel the plumpness of my face. I don't even know why he looks at me anymore.

"You know I think she said that she'd be running late, she had to pick Gordon up from the airport," Emily said with a giggle.

"Ooo, so we finally get to meet the famous Gordo," Kirstin said with a teasing smile.

"Yes, I'm really excited. Speaking of guys where are ours?" Emily asked looking around.

"I think they're outside by the grill or something still." Taylor said shrugging.

"That sounds great let's get some fresh air." Emily stood up and started walking out, we followed her with our eyes until Ryan looked at all of us.

"She's serious?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aly!!" Shar squealed from the front door. Shar and Aly hit it off pretty much after the wedding. They hang out whenever they can. I'm not mad though, I'm glad my friends all get along. I heard a collection of feet coming towards the kitchen which made me turn in my stool towards the doorway. I must say that Gordo is handsome.

"Hey guys this is Gordo, Gordo that's Taylor, Ryan, Kirstin, Emily, Michael, and that's Gabriella." Alysn said grinning so hard I thought her face might stay like that. We all made our rounds of hellos and Aly pulled Gordo over towards me.

"Gabi this is him," she said beaming up at him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You have to be the famous Gabriella." I nodded and hopped from the stool and gave him a hug which he returned.

"Wow how far along are you?"

"Six months." I said gleaming.

"Sweet, is that barbeque I smell?" he said instantly reminding me of Chad I couldn't help but laughing.

"Yea man I was about to go out there. Come on I'll introduced you to the guys." Michael said moving from his spot by the sink next to Emily and coming to the back doors waiting for Gordo.

"You mean, Lakers?" he said with wide eyes placing a hand on his heart.

"Yea man, you get used to it though," Michael said as he walked over clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Really," Gordo asked seeming to calm

"Nah but it's a great thought huh?" Michael said shoving him out to the guys. Me and Aly watched them leave for a moment before turning towards each other.

"How's Troy?" she whispered.

"He's…as good as I could expect him to be." I said lightly looking over Alysn's outfit. Her blonde hair was curled and down. Her black leggings she wore under her green off the shoulder dress which might have really been a shirt. She simply looked like she stepped out of the 80's even though she grew up in the 90's.

"That's good, how are you? Do your eyes still hurt?" my eyes got wide and I grabbed her arm pulling her into the hallway ignoring Taylor's raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine my eyes are fine,"

"No way you haven't told anyone your going bl-"

"Shhh!" I hissed pulling her farther down the hall. "I'm not going blind, I was already blind I've just gotten worse."

"And this is a big secret why?" She asked giving me this look.

"Because if I tell someone i.e. Troy, he'll baby me and stuff. I was going to tell him when I got back but he's going through something. He's not ready to hear that his girlfriend needs to get surgery."

"Ew gross Gabi I've seen those surgeries done they aren't fun."

"I know but I could have it done until after the baby is born and that's 3 months from now. So I need to get a new eye prescription. I just have a bad feeling they're going to say I can't have contacts." I mumbled the last part crossing my arms over my chest.

"Troy's going to find out, and it's not that big a deal."

"Not a big deal? I'm pregnant Alysn everything is a big deal."

"Well maybe if you would have gotten the surgery when you were in high school you wouldn't be going through this now." I glared at her but she only smiled.

"That's the last time I tell you something."

"I don't even know how you've been hiding this so long. Here," she walked backwards about 14 steps and held up her hand.

"How many fingers?" She asked I could tell she was grinning by the sound of her voice.

"I don't know."

"See you can't see," she stepped forward maybe 5 steps with her fingers still up.

"Oh, 2" She laughed throwing her head back and coming over to me with her arms wide open before wrapping me in a hug.

"I love you Gabriella,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I just can't believe they're three years old already," Shar said as if she couldn't believe it.

"I know the time goes by quickly Shar but you have two and the way that you and Zeke go at it you'll have more," everyone burst into laughter including Zeke who was sitting next to Shar holding her in his arms.

"Shh," Kirstin hissed before pointing.

"Ah, momma's tired," Emily said from her spot sitting on Michael's lap

"Gabi," Kirstin said from her spot next to me.

"What?" I asked opening my eyes and looking at her.

"Tired?" I shook my head and went back to my position resting my head on the armrest. Taylor smiled though rolling her eyes.

"Ryan go get Troy from outside and tell him it's time for mommy to go home." Shar said teasing me fully.

"Shut up Shar," I said glaring at her before closing my eyes again. After a few moments of listening to everyone talk though resting I felt a hand on my arm and breath on my neck.

"Come in the family room with me," I knew it was Troy so I just nodded and waited for him to leave the room before sighing and opening my eyes avoiding everyone's eyes as I stood and moved out of the living room and down the hall to the family room. I saw Troy sitting on the couch and just laid down next to him placing my head on his lap. He wrapped his arm around me and started running his fingers through the ends of my hair.

"Your hair is so long," he whispered as if we were being watched which we very well may be.

"I know I need to cut it."

"I like it long,"

"Too bad, it takes too long to dry it and everything." I whispered hardly listening anymore.

"Ready to go?"

"No,"

"You're asleep,"

"No I'm not,"

"Gabriella,"

"Troy shh, so did you talk to Chad about Chicago?"

"Yea, and we called coach and he said Chicago would be a great game to come back on since I've missed 6 and 7 if you count Thursday." I reached back and grabbed his hand intertwining our fingers.

"I don't want you to go," I whined

"I don't want to go either but I have to,"

"No you don't,"

"Yes I do,"

"Fine but I'll really miss you."

"I'll miss you more then you know." After that I fell asleep, Troy falling asleep soon after.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When we finally woke up we decided it was time to go.

"That was fun," I said as we walked down the drive way towards Troy's car.

"Yes it was, I needed that." I looked up at Troy from behind my sunglasses and saw his face was suddenly serious as if he was thinking about something.

When we finally got home after the silent drive Troy went into the kitchen and sat down at the island and put his head in his hands. I placed my bag on the counter and walked behind him placing my hands on his shoulders and rubbing them softly.

"You're tense," I commented only getting a sigh from him.

"What's wrong, besides the fact your grandfather just died," he was silent for a long time. So long I actually forgot I'd even asked him anything in the first place.

"I got an offer," he said simply, I frowned not exactly understanding.

"What kind of offer?"

"The kind that makes me more East than West," I looked down at him with his face still in his hands.

"You mean basketball right?"

"Yea,"

"Oh," I stayed silent thinking over what he's just said, "Have you decided yet?"

"Well that's where- that's where he came in," I knew exactly what he meant by he. I stopped massaging his shoulders and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck before resting my chin in the crook of his neck. He reached up and interlaced our fingers.

"You'll make the right decision." I reassured him.

"I know, he just said follow your heart. Whoever has your heart will always be where you need to be or something."

"Oh, well where is your heart?" I asked lifting my head from his shoulder, I released our fingers and walked over to the freezer and pulled out some rainbow sherbet. I placed the ice cream on the island and then got a bowl and a spoon along with a scoop. I placed the bowl down and lifted the lid off the sherbet and started getting some of the ice cream out for myself. I looked up at Troy and saw him watching me intently.

"What?" I asked licking the scoop

"Did you really just ask me that?" he said grinning and standing up walking over to me. To tell you the truth I really don't remember what I asked. All I can think about is this sherbet.

"Yea?" he came over and grabbed the scoop out of my hands and placed it in the bucket. Then he turned me around and lifted me up placing me on the island and placed his forehead against mine.

"You have my heart, forever and ever. You're here in LA and- that's where I'm going to be. We have a press conference for it in Chicago on Sunday." He said the last part sadly, I placed my hand on his right cheek and he leaned into it slightly.

"You have to get back to reality sometime."

"I don't want to go," he walked closer to me and wrapped his hands around my waist. "I want to stay here with you," he pouted and gave me the saddest looking puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Troy you know the sooner you leave the sooner you come back," he looked at me and smiled.

"I don't think of it like that but I'll take it."

"Troy, eat sherbet," I said turning away from him and getting a spoonful of ice cream and shoving it in his mouth.

"That's cold," I giggled and shook my head at him before shoving a spoonful in my mouth.

After finishing my bowl of sherbet off and putting away everything Troy grabbing my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**March 21, 2009**

"Get up," I said hitting Troy's foot. I heard a noise from under the covers that were over his face but chose to ignore it.

"Troy we have to get you to the airport," I placed my hands over my eyes which were throbbing a lot lately,

"I'm up, I'll be down in two minutes," He threw the covers off of him and sat up rubbing his eyes. I sighed and walked out of the room and downstairs where Taylor was with Corbin.

"Hey mommy," Taylor said grinning from her spot at the table in the Family room where Corbin was coloring while watching Go Diego Go!

"Hi," I said running a hand through my extremely long hair which was closer to my butt than anything.

"Tired?"

"Kind of?" I said as I sat down on the couch putting my hands over my face. Taylor came and sat next to me.

"I know you're going to miss him, but he'll always come back to you,"

"I know," I sighed and leaned my head against her shoulder as she wrapped an arm around me.

We sat there in silence for a while listening to the sound of the t.v. and Troy was moving around upstairs. I stared at the blur of the t.v.. I blinked a few times watering my eyes but they were still blurry.

"Are you okay?" Taylor said after watching me for a few moments.

"Yea, why?"

"No reason," Taylor watched me for a few more seconds before turning back towards the t.v.. Troy came down the stairs after a while and I carefully slid off the couch walking into the kitchen where he was.

"So you ready?" I asked walking in wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"No," Troy said walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me leaving my face in his chest.

"I don't want you to go either," I mumbled,

"Gosh you know I'm starting to hate this whole goodbye stuff more each time. It's just getting harder." Troy rubbed soothing circles in my back as the tears started falling from my eyes.

"Why's it getting harder?"

"Because after every fight we have and make-up, then every…unexpected thing that happens and we pull through. I realize that, I love you more and more and it's just harder to be away from you. I really have withdrawal," I laughed a little

"I love you too Troy," I said pulling away from Troy who smiled and bent down and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you more than you can imagine." He looked at me a moment before pulling an envelope out of his back pocket and putting it in my hands. "You can read this, I trust you," I looked at the envelope in my hands and nodded before looking back at him.

"We're going to miss you," I said reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck. He grinned and bent down a little making it easier on me.

"I'm going to miss you both too," he kissed me on the lips continuously until I had to pull away.

"Okay hun time for you to go," I pushed him away and walked over to the garage door and holding it open for him. He gave a sarcastic laugh before grabbing his suitcase and bag and coming over to me.

"Thanks dear," he stood in front of me and bent down and kissed my lips before heading out to his car.

March 23, 2009 – Danforth house

"Aunt Gabi look at my picture," I looked from my magazine to where Corbin's voice came from. I think I see Corbin but I'm not sure what he's showing me, everything is a blur. I think this is what I get for putting off that surgery for the past four years. I squinted a little trying to see a little better.

"Corbie sweetie I can't see it," I said a little helpless in the situation. I heard him coming over and when he was within arms length I could see the picture much clearer.

"Aw Corbie that is such a good picture you're so great at coloring," I grabbed his face and kissed him all over making him squirm.

"Mommy!" he yelled pulling away a little.

"What I can't kiss my favorite godson?"

"I'm your only godson," he said smiling.

"Well aren't you lucky," I teased tapping his nose softly.

"Aunt Gaby?"

"Yes" I asked as he climbed onto the couch I was lying on, he placed his hand on my stomach.

"Mommy said you're going to give me a little sister since she isn't at the moment." I giggled a little before nodding

"That's what the doctor says, you want to feel her kick?" he nodded happily and placed both hands on my stomach as she kicked.

"I can feel it, but I can't feel it." he whined, I giggled and rolled my eyes

"Well you'll just have to wait until she's stronger."

"When will she be stronger?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"I don't know, but when I really feel her kick I'll let you know okay?" he nodded before hopping off the couch and going back to his table.

After a while the phone started ringing. I groaned and sat up moving slowly until my feet were resting on the floor. I gripped the armrest and lifted myself with the all of my strength. Once I was standing I moved through Taylor's family room and to the kitchen and grabbed the phone that was still ringing.

"Hello?" I asked grabbing the cordless and leaning against the counter.

"Gabriella? It's your mother I have been calling you all day," I smiled a little hearing her voice.

"Sorry I must of forgotten to turn my ring back on, I'm forgetting everything lately." I said lightly.

"Oh Mija it's fine, but what is this I hear about your eyes?" I groaned and rubbed my hand over my face letting it rest there.

"Oh mami it's horrible. I am practically blind right now, I can't even see the t.v. clearly anymore it's all blurry. I mean I could tell last year in July when I had to get another prescription and then in January it was getting to the point where I was starting to see less and less with my contacts or glasses on. It wasn't that big of a deal so I didn't say anything. Now it's starting to hurt wearing my glasses since I can't see anything out of them. I gave up on my contacts a few days ago, my eyes water so much with them in it's annoying."

"Gabriella the doctor told you when you were in high school to get the surgery and it'll all be better but you won't do it until you're blind will you?"

"Ma! It a scary thing to have them slicing your eye! I can't have it done now anyways I'm pregnant and they wouldn't want me on those drugs." I ran my fingers through the ends of my hair.

"Have you gone to a doctor?"

"No, I don't feel like it, they're just going to try and get me to do the surgery when I'm not pregnant anymore."

"Have you talked to Troy?"

"Claro que no!" I said like it was obvious.

"Gabriella!"

"Ma, you know how Troy gets when I simply stub my toe on the door. He pampers me for days until I finally am so fed up with it I snap. If he knows that I can't see and may have to get surgery shortly after giving birth he'll go fucking insane." I said just imagining Troy,

"Gabriella he just cares about you, I do too and I think you need to go to your eye doctor and talk with her about it. Then you can tell Troy. You need glasses or something, it'll only make your eyes worst if you do nothing."

"I know mami,"

"Well mija I have to get going but make that appointment and be careful."

"I will I love you mami,"

"I love you too mija, adios,"

"Adios,"

I sighed and leaded against the wall.

"I just never get a break do I?" I whispered to myself placing my face in my hands.

* * *

**Okay so as I said I'm sorry that this took so long but as I said in the last chapter my report card! I had to stay off the computer for a while and for the little time I was allowed on during the weeks was minimum but gave me time to think through the story. I know that in the last chapter I said it's almost over and it is. I also had A LOT of reviewers asking if I'll do a sequel and if enough of you want one, I will have myself set for that. Of course fair warning-as I told some reviewers-it would take place a few months after this story ends. I only choose that since I HATE stories that have sequels that take place ten years later. Sure that's a great sequel but I still feel like I've missed out on a lot. But everyone does their sequels like that. IDKY! So if you guys would be okay with knowing that then hell yea I'll do the sequel! I'm learning a lot about writing from doing this story. I mean looking at how I was writing in the first chapter to now is just WOW. Thanks to all of you who have really supported and are supporting and reading this story. I know I'm writing this like this is the last chapter of the story but really this means a lot to know you like my writing considering I am horrible in English class lol. I have put thought into the sequel already and I'm going to say one word **DRAMA**. Excited?**

**Sooooo on a brighter note. I have a television in my room, and I am on spring break. So I plan on watching all of the Zac Efron interviews live! Well maybe not really slightly delayed most likely but still live. I already saw SNL and I will say I was nervous he was going to do horrible. I'm so glad I was wrong! He was amazing! At the beginning when he was talking about the after paty with those 'fans' and they were like 'are you going with your girlfriend?' he just smiled and was like'let's just say it's a girl' :)I love the Today show one I thought he was Freddy Prince Jr. when he was in Scooby-Doo!!! Does anyone agree or is that just me? The foot skit at the end was sooooo hilarious I couldn't control myself when he was trying to eat his foot. I am looking forward to watching the View and David Letterman - Monday, Ellen - Wednesday, Jimmy Kimmel - Thursday. The LA primere? Is on Tuesday but all I know is it's a primere I'm not sure where it is so don't Tust me...never trust me....won't trust me...shush girl shut your lips, do the helen keller, and talk with your hips... JAJAJAJA I couldn't resist!!!**

**17 Again this FRIDAY!!!!! I so can't wait!!! Also I watched MILK today, amazing movie! I loved it I recommend it to anyone cause it made me see things totally different and it's so going to help me with Ryan's character... **

**Wow this is a long ass A/N I'm sorry. But this is your update loves **

**I know you read x you may have questions x so you must review x expect a preview (tomorrow if we're lucky ;)**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	39. Crazy In Love

March 22, 2009

"You know Sherbet is spelled weird," Ryan said as we lounged around the family room watching Pride and the Prejudice.

"It is spelled weird, I mean when you think it should be spelled s, h, e, r, b, e, r, t,"

"But it's sherbet, you know? I wonder who came up with the spelling." Ryan took another spoonful out of the bucket we were sharing together on the couch.

"Webster," I said with a shrug stuffing my mouth with this cold orange stuff. I looked up at Ryan who was giving me an amused look trying hard not to laugh.

"Who is Webster?" Ryan asked looking at me, I shrugged

"I honestly don't know I mean I was never curious."

"But you're the smart one; you're supposed to know everything!" Ryan said giving me a huge grin none the less.

"Shut up ," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Mr. Darcy is hot," I let the memory of the film flash in my head as I pictured Mr. Darcy and those pants. Kira Knightly is a lucky girl.

"He's sexy, that man," I pointed my spoon towards the T.V. as Ryan listened. "Does something for me without even knowing it," Ryan laughed a big laugh making me giggle.

"That is something I don't believe would boost Troy's ego."

"Please Troy has enough women after him he doesn't need my opinion." I said smiling

"Gabriella shut up; you are not one for self esteem."

"I know what the hell!" I yelled at him.

"You know Mr. Darcy is sexy though," Ryan said getting us back on the subject.

"He has this mystery in his eyes; I actually am fond of his sideburns. Mr. Bingley has a little something going for him too. His hair is very Robert Pattinson." Ryan gasped looking at the T.V. then at me.

"Omg that's right! But Robert looks high with all of that hair on his head-"

"I LOVE him with it cut, I can see his eyes," me and Ryan said in unison, we looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"We need to stop acting Siamese." I said leaning forwards and getting another scoop.

"We need to stop reading a script," Ryan said getting a scoop after me.

"We need to stop eating this Sherbet, we're going to get fat," I said with my mouth filled with sherbet.

"It's too damn good." Ryan said I nodded agreeing with him.

"You remember when we were planning on coming to college how we always said we'd be roomies?"

"Oh gosh I remember, we'd have the best singles pad in the world. It'd have a view of all of LA. We'd be secluded from all of the bullshit." Ryan said starring off I nodded.

"I ruined that, I'm sorry." I said my eyes watering slightly. Ryan looked over at me as I whipped my face free of the tears that had fallen.

"Hey, no crying, we finally got Troy out of the house and this is bonding time." I nodded though the tears continued to fall.

"Now you're going to make me cry," Ryan said wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said wiping my eyes again.

"So listen for spring break we're going to Vegas, are you in?" I looked at Ryan

"Umm hello? If you haven't been tuning in for the past six months I'm pregnant." Ryan shrugged.

"So it's our sophomore year, and pregnant women are in Vegas so why not come? Michael and Gordo will be there if you need a man. Brody said he'll meet up with us and a few of his friends also." Ryan said as if it were that easy.

"Helllllloooo!!!!"

"What?"

"Troy would _NEVER_ let me go. I mean _never_, at least not without him."

"He lets you stay here by yourself." Ryan said with a shrug.

"Not the point Ry, Troy would say no," I said pouting as I grabbed more ice cream.

"Don't tell him," Ryan said simply shrugging.

"RYAN!!" I squealed shocked at what he'd just said.

"What? I mean come on you know Troy wouldn't find out."

"Yea but those stalker paparazzi would."

"So let them. I'll take the blame when Troy gets mad. I'll tell him we all took you hostage."

"Ugh Ryan let me think this over." I sighed getting more sherbet which was almost gone.

March 23, 2009

"Gabriella Montez?" I looked up at the door and smiled at the assistant at the door. I looked over at Ryan and Kirstin who were here with me since they were available.

"I'm nervous,"

"Gabriella we're going to be right here when you come out," Ryan said squeezing my hand. He leaned over and kissed my forehead "Now go," He released my hand and pushed me up Kirstin blew me a kiss before let the assistant lead me into the back office.

"Hi I'm Dr. Grey,"

"Hi I'm Gabriella," I shook her hand before taking a seat in the examination chair. The tall blonde with hair pulled in a bun grabbed a rolling stool and pulled it up next to me and sat down.

"So Gabriella why are you here?" Gosh do I hate appointments like this,

"Well my eyes, they have always been a problem. I can't really see like…" I looked around the room and saw a poster on the wall in the corner. "I can't see that poster at all it's one big blur." I saw her look over and frown.

"That's not far," She said taking some notes on her clipboard.

"That's far," she looked over at me and nodded.

"Okay well get a look at your eyes."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How do you like your glasses?" She asked looking in the mirror with me as I looked at myself.

"Well…they're nice," they are thick black glasses, they look like aviators without even having the dark shaded part.

"I know they look a little weird but you need them."

"Are you sure you can't put the lens in these?" I asked holding up my normal glasses that Troy got me for my birthday two years ago.

"Here I'll tell you what," She grabbed the glasses from me and looked at them. "I'll put the lens in here but I'm telling you that you'll see out of the bigger lenses much easier."

"Well I love options." I said smiling. She nodded before leaving the room and going to do something.

I looked in the mirror some more liking these glasses more and more. I mean I know I won't wear them but it's good to have them if I really can't see.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I decided I liked my dorky glasses and kept them on and put my other glasses in my case and dumped them in my purse. I followed her assistant to the front of the office where the door was. I took a deep breath and opened the door expecting Ryan and Kirstin waiting for me. What I saw scared the shit out of me.

"GORGEOUS!!!!" I jumped out of my skin when I saw Ryan, Kirstin, Emily, Alysn, Brody, Gordon, Michael, and 3 people I didn't know yelled when I walked out.

"What the?" I said shocked at this

"You look so cute with those glasses Gabi!" Emily said rushing over and giving me a huge hug.

"I look like a nerd," I whined as we all slowly moved for the door.

"Well good thing you're a nerd then," Brody said coming and wrapping an arm around me.

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better. What are you doing here anyways?" I asked looking up at him as we all headed out into the sunlight.

"Well I am here to take you captive to Vegas. By the way this is Jordan and Peter." I turned to my left and as we walked noticed a tall skinny with a blue headband wrapped around his head and tight black skinny jeans. He wore a large blue plaid shirt that reminded me of Troy but Troy looked better, this is Jordan. The other guy was very buff looked like your typical jock/body builder. He's huge well not as huge as Troy but pretty damn close. Simply Peter looks like the bouncer to a club.

"Hi," I said waving over my shoulder at them, they both nodded waving back at me.

"That's Keri," he said pointing to one last girl. I looked over to this girl chatting up Ryan who seemed to be figuring her out along with Kirstin who didn't seem pleased. You can't like them all. She looks like one of those girls on MySpace who take those amazing pictures and so beautiful and flawless that you just want to hate them. She has long blonde hair with a hump on the top of her head. Her eyeliner was thick but perfect not even smeared. Her eyes are a captivating blue that you could notice from miles off. She was skinny and perfect; I can't help but say…I'm jealous.

"So we're all going to Vegas?"

"No we're all packed already, we're going to your wonderful home I keep hearing about and we're going to raid your fridge, watching your television and then we're hitting the highway." Brody said as I approached my truck.

"I don't know Brody I just don't want to do this without Troy knowing. I'm pregnant if you haven't realized." I said pointing down at my stomach. Brody chuckled and opened the driver's door and helped me in while Ryan got in the passenger and Kirstin hopped in the back.

"Here if anything should happen to you I will take full blame." He closed the door leaning on the door.

"Troy will murder you,"

"I know,"

"He won't even care how many years he's in jail."

"I will act like that's my child in there." I thought about it a moment before sighing.

"Fine, follow me." I said putting the key in the ignition as we headed back to the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Couldn't you guys eat in the kitchen?" I asked walked into the family room frowning at everyone gathered around eating well everything in the house.

"No there's no T.V. in there." Michael said as they watched the Celtics game that was on.

"Fine," I sighed and walked upstairs deciding to finish packing so we could leave

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who's driving in what vehicle?" Kirstin asked as we all crowded outside with our luggage in front of us.

"So we have Bella's truck which can hold 5 and the Michael's SUV that can hold 8. So we have 2 extra seats for if any of us want to bring someone back. I suggest that Bella gets Kirstin, me, Peter and Jordan." Ryan gave me a look as Brody continued. "Michael gets Emily, Alysn, Gordo, Keri, Ryan. So everyone get their stuff in their vehicles so we can be out of here before 4." Brody clapped his hands before walking over towards my truck. Kirstin walked over to me with a smirk on her face.

"Do you think it's an accident that we're the only two girls in our car?" Kirstin asked linking arms with me as we headed for the truck which was being loaded.

"No I don't think so," I said with a laugh.

"Who's driving first?" Peter asked lifting the luggage as if it weighed nothing.

"Bella is," Brody said with a confident smile. Peter looked at me his eyes landing on my stomach before looking at Brody like he'd lost his mind.

"Are you kidding?"

"Hell no! You have never seen a girl plow on an open highway like this one. She lives for it secretly. I mean with her driving we'll be in Vegas in 3 hours or less." Peter turned towards me

"Really?"

"What can I say something about the highway turns me on." I winked at him before walking over to the driver's side and getting in as Kirstin got in the passengers side.

"You're pregnant you know that right?" Kirstin said grinning at me.

"Oh come on, you can drive while pregnant."

"So you love the highway? I learn something new every day." Kirstin said putting her seatbelt on.

"I'm game for this." I said grinning as Brody Peter and Jordan got in the back.

"We're heading out first Bella," Brody said tapping the seat. I nodded and backed out of the drive with Michael following closely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Brownie I am back here eating my words. You are going to get us to Vegas before 7 you are the highway queen I will bow down to you later." Peter said from the back seat. Kirstin held back a laugh as she roamed her ipod which was connected to the truck. Peter had started calling me brownie right when we stopped at the first gas station and I bought like 12 brownies. He's actually a big teddy bear he's just built bigger.

"I told you I love the road." I said just as Kirstin settled on a song.

"Oh gosh Gabs this is the song." I sat there and listen to the music starting a grin instantly forming on my lips as we sang along.

"Oh baby, baby have you seen Amy tonight,  
Is she in the bathroom is she smoking up outside, OH!" We yelled and looked at each other before looking forward again.

"Oh baby, baby does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink I'm that I'ma buy her do you know just what she likes? OH!  
OH, Oh tell me have you seen her cause I'm so, OH!  
I can't get her off my brain,  
I just wanna go to the party she gon go  
Can't somebody take me home," we took a pause and looked at each other grinning.

"Ha ha he he ha ha ho," We were surprised when suddenly this loud joining in came from the back seat making us laugh.

"Love me hate me say what you want about me,  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you Amy  
Love me hate me but can't you see what I see,  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the last gas station Kirstin decided to start driving since it was getting darker and harder for me to see the lines on the road. We were still blasting that ipod and eating junk food.

"Now, this is a story all about how  
My life got flipped-turned upside down  
And I liked to take a minute  
Just sit right there  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air" I looked over at Kirstin and she just shrugged but everyone started rapping once the music started again.

"In west Philadelphia born and raised  
On the playground was where I spent most of my days  
Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool  
And all shootin some b-ball outside of the school  
When a couple of guys  
Who were up to no good  
Startin making trouble in my neighborhood  
I got in one little fight and my mom got scared  
She said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air'!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We were about 30 minutes from Vegas and still had the ipod on shuffle. And me and Kirstin are simply entertaining the boys who don't seem to mind.

"I can't believe you have country on here!" I said turning towards Kirstin as the song played in the background.

"Oh and act like you don't know the lyrics much," Kirstin said sneaking a glance as the chorus was coming around. We both turned towards each other and started singing but Kirstin had to turn back to the road soon after.

"SWEET THING!!!  
The moon is high and the night is young,  
Come on and meet me, in my backyard on to the county line tree,  
It's a good thing, am I wishing  
Oh come on sweet thing,  
Won't you climb on out of your window while the world's sleeping,  
You know I need you and there's no way I'll be leaving  
Til we're kissing on the porch swing oh my little sweet thing!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Can't you sing something else?" Jordan groaned from the back along with the other guys.

"No," we replied as if it were obvious,

"Ugh I hate to see what you two sing next," Brody groaned leaning against the window. Me and Kirstin shared a look of raised eyebrows as the song changed.

"Come with me, stay the night  
Just say the words but boy it don't feel right,  
What do you expect me to say,  
You take my hand and say you've changed,  
But boy you know your beggin don't fool me, because to you it's just a game,  
So let me on down this time has made me strong I'm starting to move on, and what I'm saying now  
Is your chance has come and gone, cause you know

It's just too little too late a little too wrong and I can't wait  
You know all the right things to say, you know it's just too little too late  
You say you've dreamed of my face, but you don't like me you just like the chase  
To be real it doesn't matter anyway, you know it's just too little too late"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We can't get there fast enough, "

"You're the ones who wanted to ride with us," I said looking back at them with a smirk before looking forward again.

"That was our mistake, next time all the girls stay together," Kirstin snorted at what Jordan which made me look at her with wide eyes. Kirstin never snorts, never.

"Oh mmmmm gggg! Gabi it's our anthem!!" Kirstin yelled turning it up mid-song so you could feel it in the seats.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me,  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me,  
Don't cha, don't cha, don't cha baby, don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me,  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me,  
Don't cha, Don't cha…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We're about ten minutes' away people," Kirstin said smiling in her rearview mirror at the guys who grinned.

"So Gabi what made you decide to come, isn't Troy going to be mad?" Jordan asked.

"Let's just say that Brody brings the bad girl out of me when he wants. Besides if anything happens to me it's his head."

"Oh that's good," Peter said releasing a breath making me giggle.

"A few more songs boys,"

"Ugh,"

"Hello beautiful how's it going?  
I hear it's beautiful in California,  
I've been missing you ,it's true,

But tonight I'm gonna fly,  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly,  
Cause I could go across the world and never be satisfied if I could never see those eyes."

"CHANGE IT!!!!" the boys chorused making us burst with laughter though we changed the song still.

"Fine I'll give you a song," I said smirking when I saw the next song. Just as the strip was coming into view. I let my hair out of the clip and shook my head getting into it.

"Yes, so crazy right now, and most incredibly it's ya girl B, and your boy Sean

Ya ready?

History in the making, part 2, so crazy right now,

I looked so deep in your eyes, I touch more and more everytime  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
Call your name 2 3 times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try and explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
Cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love do it no one else can

Got me lookin so crazy right now, your love got me lookin so crazy right now  
Got me lookin so crazy right now, your touch got me lookin so crazy right now  
Got me hopin you page me right now, your kiss got me hopin you sayin it right now  
Lookin so crazy in love, gots me lookin so crazy in love."

We paused for a moment just looking at everything.

"VEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I'm in so much trouble.

* * *

**Okay so I took a road trip yesterday which made me not able to update as fast i'm sorry. but the next chapter will be Vegas and Troy, and Brody, and paparazzi etc. but no worries nothing will happen. we took care of the whole eye thing...for now. also i know some people i told we'd discuss the letter that Troy got in the will in this chapter. i'm pushing it back one. **

**I am going to do a sequel so if you would love to read it. please put me on author alert. **

**read x review x preview**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	40. Waking Up In Vegas

**uhmmm .................. I tried people.**

* * *

March 23, 2009 – Las Vegas, Nevada

"So who wants to room with whom?" Jordan asked holding all of the keys to the three rooms we rented.

"Well if I can say this I think that we should base this off who we know," Kirstin said from her seat on a chair in the front lounge of the hotel.

"That's a great idea Kirstin," Brody said in a voice that made me raise an eyebrow tiredly at him.

"Okay so why don't we have Ryan, Kirstin, and Gabriella in suite #1, Emily, Michael, Alysn, and Gordon in suite #2, and then me, Jordan, Peter, and Brody in suite #3." Keri said as she grabbed the keys from Jordan and passed them out to everyone.

"As long as I get the good bed I'm fine," I said running a hand through my hair.

"Of course Bella, we wouldn't want our mommy to be, to be uncomfortable." Brody said coming up behind me and placing his hands on my stomach. I couldn't help but lean back into his embrace.

"Okay so who has the biggest room?" Emily asked standing up her fingers still interlaced with Michael's

"Mrs. Bolton does," Brody said rubbing my stomach softly.

"Well I say we take our stuff to our rooms and then come and chill in their room and figure everything out from there." Keri said standing up and grabbing her stuff. Everyone nodded and grabbed their bags heading for the elevators. I grabbed my purse, tote and suitcase and waited for Ryan and Kirstin before heading for the elevator.

"You know Troy would kill you if he saw you right now," Ryan said reaching over and grabbing my tote from my grasp.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to seem innocent.

"Gabi I hate to tell you this but, Troy is going to be pissed when he finds out where you are." Kirstin said trying not to laugh as we entered an open elevator heading up to the 8th floor.

"Are you serious? Everyone acts like I can't do anything! You told me to come," I said glaring at both of them.

"Yea I thought you had asked Troy though," Kirstin said

"I didn't know you'd really listen to me," Ryan said with a shrug.

"Ugh! You two are impossible, Troy is not my father!" I said as the elevator doors opened up before moving out

"Yea but he's the father of your child," Ryan pointed out as we moved down the hall looking for our room.

"So he's a dick most of the time, I mean all he does is baby me." I said stopping in front of our room and swiping our key before pushing the door open.

"Speaking of baby, have you told him about your little surgery and the fact that you won't even wear the glasses that his insurance paid for." Ryan is really testing me right now.

"Oh fuck off," I growled at him choosing the first room I saw not even looking around our suite first and slamming the door. A second later there was a knock on my door, I groaned and walked over swinging the door open. Ryan stood there holding my tote out to me; I rolled my eyes before snatching it from him slamming my door once more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what are we going to do tonight? Clubbing?" Peter asked rubbing his hands together with a grin on his face. Keri reached over and slapped him on the back of the head.

"I think we should all rest tonight just chill, then we can hit the strip." Alysn said from her spot on the couch in Gordon's arms.

"First we need T.V." Peter said standing up and grabbing the remote and turning on the television and flipping through the channels.

"You know I think I'm going to go to sleep," I said standing up and heading for my room. I went over to my suitcase carefully getting on my knees carefully regretting it instantly. I am never going to get up. I sighed and unzipped the suitcase digging around before grabbing one of Troy's white t-shirts. I slipped out of my dress before putting the shirt over my head and pulling my hair to one side. I sighed and looked around my cute little room, the Victorian styled furniture, wonder how much this room cost exactly. I felt a pain on my knees and decided to sit on my butt Indian styled. I looked over at the bed which was king sized and looked like it'd eat me alive. I sighed knowing that if Troy saw me he'd have a fit over nothing, I carefully moved onto my knees grabbing the window sill in front of me to help me onto my fee. I walked over to the tall bed and placed my stuff on top of it before sighing and lifting myself onto the bed. Those Piloxing classes pay off for something. I scooted back on the white and silver bedspread and pushed a few pillows on my right side where Troy would be laying if he were here. once there were only two pillows behind me I leaned against the headboard and grabbed my laptop placing it on my lap and then grabbing my purse and getting out my phone.

I looked at the screen and noticed a text from Troy like always.

_A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven._

_xxx Troy_

I smiled before putting my phone back on the bed and opened my laptop. Sitting right there on my keyboard was the letter. I grabbed it gently and traced Troy name written in beautiful cursive on the front. I flipped it over envelope and opened it pulling the letter surprised to see it wasn't as long as I'd imagined it would be.

_Troy,_

_I know you're mad or confused maybe even both. Please don't be, my time was coming whether I wanted it to or not. I know you'll be fine if you realize that or not. I've taught you and told you enough to last you a lifetime and more. I've helped you when you needed advice on what to do in a major decision. Who did you come to when you were choosing a college and if you should draft to the Lakers or not? Yes you came to me. Now you're at a point where you need to be a man and make your own decisions. I feel confident that you'll be fine as long as you always come to your family when you're in trouble or just need the love. More importantly you need to take that relationship of yours to the next level. You can't have a strong relationship without communication I've always told you that. You'll be an amazing father so stop sweating it. I know you're worried you'll mess up or do something wrong, you won't. Just love those two girls of yours and everything will be fine._

_I hope you finish the car one day, it's all yours. As for what I left you in that blue box, I was waiting for the perfect grandchild to give it to since none of my children received it. You deserve it, it was my grandmothers and her father's before that, take care of it. Give it to someone special. As for that box you we made together when you were 6- I'm guessing you know the code- that holds some things you'll need for being a father. I put some aspirin in there for emergency stash._

_I love you and will be watching out for you,_

_Grandpa Greg_

March 24, 2009

"Okay I bet I could win anything they throw at me," Brody said being an ass as always.

"Shut up and put your money where your mouth is," Peter said pulling out his wallet.

"Hey I don't think we should be playing poker or anything," I said as everyone started grabbing their wallets.

"Oh come on Brownie it's innocent we'll play for chips and gum and stuff," Peter said handing some money to Keri,

"I don't even know how to play poker," Alysn said from her spot on the floor sitting between Gordo's legs.

"Can't you play go fish or solitary or I declare war?" I asked looking around at them,

"Listen gabs we're adults and we are in Vegas why not-" Peter started but Ryan cut in

"She's right we do have a child in the room so we should play something g rated."

"What child?" Jordan asked

"Gabi's baby duh, you know that she can hear us right?" Kirstin asked.

"Oh, well go fish it is?"

"No I declare war,"

"Why are we acting like children? Okay everyone put out 20 bucks right now." Brody said as we all put $20 in the middle of the table in front of the T.V. "Now, we're going to use 7 decks of cards and we're going to deal, then leave the rest on the table next to our money pile. Every time you go for the deck you have to put down a dollar if the card the player asked you for was an ace, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8, or 9. But if the player asked for a double digit you put down 5. In the end whoever uses up all of their cards first is going to have the whole pile and can do with it as they wish. Ready?"

"Uhh," Keri hesitated.

"Or we could play strip-"

"NO!!!" everyone yelled in unison making Brody laugh before he started dealing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I am a very rich man, who knew all of you were such suckers?" Brody asked as we walked through the hotel lobby.

"Oh can it Brody, that was $548 down the tube," Ryan groaned as Kirstin patted his shoulder showing she agreed

"I think you set that up," Gordo said glaring at Brody's head,

"Hey I couldn't have done that!" Brody said though he couldn't wipe that damn grin off his face.

"Okay so what should we do first?" Keri asked changing the subject as we walked out of the hotel into the sun and the hot air.

"Shopping duh," Emily said as we waited for our trucks.

"You know none of us know where we're going right?" Gordo asked his fingers interlaced with Alysn's

"He has a point," Ryan said applying sunblock to his arms though he never tans.

"Guys this is Vegas and well, it's VEGAS!" Brody said spreading his arms out,

"Aren't you the one getting married one of these days?" Jordan asked putting on his shades.

"Listen we are here because we're in college right? We love college," Brody said putting his arm around Michael,

"And we love drinking," Michael said giving Brody a high five

"And we love women," Peter said from his spot next to me

"Exactly! So who cares about where we are driving, we are in Vegas the one place where you can put your money where your mouth is, so let's do this!" he said as our trucks pulled up, I rolled my eyes and walked over to Brody patting his arm.

"Brody I think the heat is getting to your head," I said smiling up at him through a pair of Troy's shades that I'd 'borrowed'.

"No Ella Bella this is pure adrenaline going here," he bent down and kissed me on the forehead. I pushed him away before walking around to the driver's side getting in my truck unlocking the door for Kirstin who hopped in also.

"I have a feeling this is going to be crazy," I nodded and rummaged through my purse before pulling out a hair tie and putting my hair in a ponytail.

"Not that I could join in most of the activities, I'm the youngest and most of you are 21, oh and I'm pregnant." I said a little bitter.

"Hey I'm right there with you I don't have to go to the clubs or anything," Kirstin said with a smile,

"Kirstin stop lying," I said with a teasing smile

"No seriously Keri is only 20 too so she'll have to stay at the hotel with you and she's pretty cool she's a hair stylist."

"Think she'll cut my hair?" I asked as the guys slid into the backseat

"Yea I mean she's really nice Gabs," I nodded before starting the truck and pulling out of the parking lot following the lights.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you like these?" Kirstin asked holding up a pair of converse.

"They're black what's not to like?" Keri asked from her seat in the shoe store we were currently in.

"Well I don't know if I should get high tops or just the normal ones." Kirstin said looking at the two styles of the shoe.

"Guys I have to tell you something," Emily said sitting down next to me on the bench. I looked over at her and noticed she wasn't smiling which is weird considering her personality.

"What?" I asked concerned as Alysn and Kirstin came over to us and Keri kind of backed away figuring it was something private.

"Last week before we were going to leave, Michael asked me to marry him, we want to get hitched…at least for right now, then we'll get married for real." I just stared at her for a moment before smiling.

"Like in Vegas…like now?" I asked looking at her.

"Yea, I mean to live a little," Emily said grinning, I looked over at Kirstin who looked shocked but happy.

"Who's going to be the maid of honor?" she asked before giving Em a hug

"This is just what we get for waking up in Vegas, these two believe they're just going to get married" Aly said giving Em a hug,

"We need shoes and outfits and Ah! This is going to be so much fun!" Aly said grabbing Kirstin's hand and dragged her over to the dress shoes.

"Wow you really want to do this?" I said turning towards her.

"Yea, I mean we're only here until Thursday so we want to do it tonight." She smiled at me

"Are you sure? I mean I'm most likely going to be the only sober one there so I want to be sure that you're ready to do this," I can't help but say I'm a little jealous. She turned fully towards me so her leg was bent on the bench. She reached out and grabbed my hand squeezing it smiling at me with tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"I love him Gabriella. I'm not just saying that, he makes me feel like I'm everything. He accepts that I'm crazy and outgoing and that I don't always follow the rules and I'm obsessed with your boyfriend. He makes me laugh and cry and jealous when another girl talks to him. I don't care how I look around him, cause even when I'm sick and look like shit. He looks at me like I'm Helen of Troy okay? I love him, I'm not getting any younger, I'm almost 22 years old and I feel like I've been listening to what everyone wanted me to do and not what I wanted to do. He's 25 years old, neither of us are slowing down anytime soon. I want him forever and always. We're moving in together and I want him and he wants me. I don't want to live with regrets later on, age has nothing to do with anything. I want to be Mrs. Michael Gregory for the rest of my life, I want to have his kids." She smiled at me with tears rolling down her face. I reached up and wiped them away.

"Well I'm happy for you, I mean I was expecting a trip to Vegas, I didn't think we were going to go through everything including a wedding," I mumbled making her laugh.

"I love you Gabs," she wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a hug.

I'm just sitting here trying to convince myself that I'm not jealous.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You think we can get into a club?" Brody asked as we walked to the Hotel.

"I know I can't," I mumbled as Brody grabbed my hand.

"Come on Bella it's not that bad, you wouldn't want to be in there all pregnant and all I mean people sometimes smell like smoke and shit."

"Yea I guess," I mumbled

"You and Keri will have a blast and we'll come back and get ready for those two crazy kids to get hitched!" I looked up at Brody to see this huge grin on his face.

"You're just loving this," I said amused.

"Of course, it'd be better if we were getting married."

"Don't push your luck," I said releasing his hand and shoving him just as Keri came up to me.

"I guess it's just us," she said giving me a smile.

"Yea I feel like such a baby, everything was fun and all of the shopping," I looked back at the luggage cart that Peter was pushing after us that was filled with bags.

"It's fine, they're just trying to make sure nothing happens to you,"

"Everyone treats me like I'm this precious little glass doll just because of Troy and they're scared that I'll break if they do one thing that may hurt me or have side effects. " I said pouting as I pushed the button for the elevator

"Maybe they do that because they know Troy cares about you more that you may think," she said giving me a perfectly white smile, gosh she's gorgeous

"Everyone says that and I know he cares about me but…I don't know, sometimes I just think he could care more, or does that sound bad?" she laughed and shook her head.

"No I get it and from what I hear, he worries you a lot," I rolled my eyes as the doors opened and a few seconds after we stepped out Peter came out of the next elevator following to my room.

We walked in and Peter dropped off the cart before running out to catch up with everyone who was going to the club with their ID's handy.

"So what do you want to do?" Keri asked as I threw my purse on one of the chairs.

"You know how to do hair?" I asked turning towards her.

"Yea, I do cut my own," she said smiling

"Want to cut mine?" I asked walking into my room heading for the bathroom with her following. I looked in the mirror and let my hair out of it's ponytail and ran my fingers through it.

"Your hair is so gorgeous and long though," she said running her hands through it.

"I know but it's too long I just can't handle it." I said looking at my long locks.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're really great Keri," I said looking in the mirror at myself with around the mid-bicep length hair and blue with blonde extensions blended in.

"You look like a pregnant rock star," Keri said as she wiped off her scissors.

"Troy's going to hate it,' I said looking at my flat ironed hair and freshly cut layers.

"No he'll love it, cause you love it," Keri said hopping on the counter and looking at me.

"You in a weird way remind me of my friend Natasha,"

"Really?"

"Yea I mean she always seems to know the answers and what's going on without you ever telling her,"

"Well thanks," I nodded and sat on the edge of the bathtub

"How do you know so much? I mean Troy probably cares more than he lets on?" I asked looking at her curiously, she laughed and smiled.

"Peter," she said simply

"Peter? Like the guy who calls me Brownie?" I asked not exactly getting it.

"Well yea, we go out," now that I was not expecting

"Everyone kind of gets that look when we tell them," She said a light blush gracing her features.

"I mean I had no idea, wow but how does that relate to me and Troy?"

"Cause Troy doesn't go off and beat up any guy who looks at you the wrong way or cuss them out for saying something to you. He's being a man. I know it sounds weird but I was talking with my grandmother a few years ago when we were going out for about 3 years at that point. I asked her why he doesn't defend me all of the time, why doesn't he just go and punch the guy, I know he's capable. She said, he is being a man, a better man than you may think. He doesn't need to go and show everyone else he can protect you by punching every fool who says something. The only one he needs to prove it to is you. He's not going to go out and do something stupid that could land him in jail or something. He knows that distance would kill you both. He's going to stay right there next to you and go through it with you."

"That makes sense," I said playing with one of my blue extensions.

"Come on let's go look through the bags and get ready to be bridesmaids," she said standing up and helping me up before we headed out.

"Are you and Peter going to get hitched?" I asked as we started taking bags off of the luggage cart.

"Who knows, if Emily and Michael decide not to sure, I mean he's been asking me to marry him since we started dating." I am not jealous.

"Oh how long have you…"

"Oh well we've been going out since I was in 6th grade, I was 11…so maybe 9 years? Yea that's it," she said smiling before peeking in another bag.

"Wow I mean, wow."

"Yea a lot of people don't believe it since we act like we're just friends. But I don't like PDA that much I like going to the hotel and going at it in the bathroom." She looked over at me and gave me a wink, I leaned against the pole wrapping my hand around it and resting my head against it. "I know you and Troy are cozy,"

"You could say that I guess,"

"It must be hard dating someone as gorgeous as Troy, just remember he loves you first, your kids, his game, then the family, lastly the fans."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe you two really just paid 60 bucks to do this, really." Kirstin said shaking her head.

"I am not a cat, I don't have 9 times to do this over," Emily said playing with her curled red locks.

"You look gorgeous," Aly said smiling at her.

"Thank you," Emily said doing a quick spin in her white sundress.

"Your hair is wonderful," Keri said while she looked in the mirror at her own.

"Thank you Kerilicious," Keri rolled her eyes.

"You're going to be in it when your parents find out," I said laughing a little.

"Yea well that's their problem not mine," Emily said smiling

"I love that you don't care,"

"Well that's just how I am go with the flow," Emily turned towards Keri,

"Do you go out with anyone? I'd been meaning to ask," Keri blushed and gave me a quick wink

"I go out with Peter," everything in the small powder room got silent,

"Peter as in, him." Emily asked pointing towards the door.

"Yea him," Keri said with a smile,

"It's just that we never- you don't act- we just didn't think you two would- you're opposites," Kirstin said finally shutting up.

"Well I mean you guys are cute," Alysn said lamely, Keri just shook her head understanding.

"Everyone reacts like that, well I'm going to go check on the guys, excuse me," She walked out of the room and we stayed in silence.

"This is crazy you're getting married and I only thought we were coming to Vegas." Alysn said though she was still taking sips out of her wine glass so I doubt she's fully with us.

"I love purple, and I love you," Kirstin said hugging Aly though stumbling a little on her way there.

"Okay so are we ready," I asked trying to get us back on focus.

"Yes Gabi," Emily said her voice higher than usually, she reached for the wine glass I was holding but I pulled it back

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Gabriella, if I ever want you to learn anything from me, I want you to know you have one life to live, don't live it with regrets." She smiled and patted my cheek softly before pulling back. "Can I have my wine please?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Yea," I whispered putting it in her grasp.

As the wedding started I couldn't help but sit here feeling like I'm in one of those cheesy movies where they go to Vegas and get married. I'm not even the one getting married. You know if I was watching myself watching Michael and Emily getting married I'd laugh but I couldn't see Emily having it any other way. I mean, Emily is a little on the crazy side. Michael just wants her to be happy and that would make him happy. Then you have Keri and Peter sitting next to each other on the pew holding hands! I mean I still would never have fit them together they seem so different and don't even look like they'd go out. But yet they've been going out longer than me and Troy and I'm here complaining. I guess that just shows that love comes in all shapes and sizes, love _is_ blind, not saying Peter or Keri aren't good looking of course. Alysn and Gordon, another couple who I might not have put together at first, Alysn has this gorgeous hair and these eyes and this loveable personality. Gordon has this seriousness to him while still being outgoing and mellow, he also has this hot guitar player thing going on for him, and every girl wants a guy to write a song about her.

Now here I am being a horrible girlfriend. I've been ignoring Troy's phone calls this whole scared he'd figure me out before I could get back home. But knowing my luck I've been spotted in the few hours we've been outside the hotel, which means that Troy knows since he seems to find out everything in the end of it all. I miss Troy the more I think about this, the more I think about that sweet text message he left me earlier.

_These other girls can't see you  
If you only knew how much I need you  
Every day  
In every way  
You got me baby  
Soo addicted to you  
Cause I ain't never been here before  
The more I get  
The more I want  
It's Yours by J. Holiday_

I wiped the tear that came to my eyes quickly before looking back up at Emily who was simply beaming. Drunk or not she's going to remember this I can tell. Jordan was in charge of taking pictures and recording just for if they did forget though. I sighed patted my stomach which was moving at the moment as more tears just fell from my eyes. I'm being such a wimp about this whole Vegas situation, damn Brody. I looked over at him to see this stupid grin on his face as if he planned this all along. I shook my head before taking off these stupid glasses and putting my face in my hands. I think this is the longest I've gone without talking to Troy as in hearing his voice, unless we were in a fight, in a long time. God I'm so hormonal right now I don't know what emotion I'm going through exactly, maybe it's a big mixture of all of them. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and instantly knew it was Ryan, he has hugged me enough for me to know when it's him. He kissed the top of my head before whispering.

"You wanna head out?" I nodded against his chest and the next thing I know we're out in the hallway.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss him," I said wiping my eyes.

"He's always gone though so….Gabs let's just have a great time,"

"Ryan you don't get it." I said walking over to a bench in the hallway of this chapel.

"Get what?" Ryan asked kneeling in front of me

"I'm a horrible girlfriend, I fucked up. I mean it's one thing I tried to have a rebellious moment and skip the whole tied down girlfriend role but that's where I am in my life Ryan. I'm a devoted girlfriend, who is being a bitch right now since I've been ignoring all of his calls and only taking his text. I'm beyond the point that Michael and Em are at, I'm practically married. I'm having his damn child and I'm acting like a child myself. I mean I didn't even just leave a message-"

"Gabriella stop freaking out! We're going to be home tomorrow," Ryan said giving me a smile as the doors opened and everyone came out.

"I can't believe we're married!!!" Emily said jumping in Michael's arms.

"We should go see Cher!!!" Alysn said clapping.

"Is she even playing today hun?" Kirstin asked looking at Keri before turning to Alysn.

"I don't know or care! I mean we have to see a show! We've been to a club, gambled…kind of, someone got hitched, and we're almost bloody drunk. So we have to go and see one of the fabulous shows around here!" Alysn said as we headed outside towards the trucks,

"Damn," Brody said grabbing my hand and pulling me close as we headed out into the flashing lights. "Everyone look down and act sober." Brody said taking action and everyone seemed to settle and act like normal.

"GABRIELLA!!!"

"GABRIELLA!!! DOES TROY KNOW YOU'RE HERE!?!!!!"

"IS IT TRUE YOU GOT MARRIED?!?!!"

"ARE YOU CHEATING ON TROY?!?!!"

They continued to shout and think of new things to say all the way to the truck. I quickly got in the back of my truck and closed the door quickly.

"That was crazy!" Jordan said sliding in next to me.

"I know I'm sorry," I mumbled highly embarrassed.

"It's fine just crazy." He looked out the back window just as Kirstin was sliding in. "You get this a lot?" he asked motioning towards the window moving his bangs from his eyes

"Yea, comes with the relations." I said feeling myself blush a little more.

"What relations?" Kirstin nudged him in the ribs. "Oh, Troy" Jordan said a light blush gracing his features.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Kirstin yelled as Brody and Peter got in the front,

"What?" Brody asked as we pulled off through the paparazzi towards some destination.

"We should go get a tattoo or get something pierced!" Kirstin grinned I leaned forward and just looked at her like she was psycho.

"Are you serious?! You have a tattoo like everywhere on your body aren't you through?" I asked

"Oh come on! I like to have a memory of everything." Kirstin said grinning

"I'm in," Peter said grinning. I can't believe this.

"Me too I always wanted one, I think I'll get Adrianne's name on me." Brody said smiling at me through his rearview mirror.

"I want a skull or something," Jordan chimed

"Oh and what am I supposed to do sit here and look pretty?" I asked sarcastically kind of.

"Can't you get one?" Jordan asked innocently, oh the poor innocent boy.

"No! I mean no! Whatever goes into my body goes to the placenta and then the baby could develop some allergy or something! I mean I could but why risk it? this time next month I'll be 7 months and have 2 more months of this in here!" I yelled pointing at my stomach.

"Anyone see a Parlor anywhere? Call Gordo and have him see if there are any on his phone he has that Storm doesn't he?" Brody said as if I wasn't totally against all of this.

"I don't support this! At all, I hope all of you realize this! Why couldn't we just go and Stalk Cher or something?" I said to myself since no one seemed to care about my opinion.

"You know Brownie that talking-" but I knew what he was going to say since people have made a habit of saying this to me often.

"To yourself is the first sign of insanity," I grumbled crossing my arms across my chest and giving a huff leaning back in my seat and pouting looking out the window.

"Oh come on Ella Bella, don't be sad. Since you're the real sober one here you can help us pick tattoos." Brody said before winking at me which just made me glare at him.

"Ugh! Just go and do it and don't get mad at me tomorrow when you realize what you've done."

"Hey Bella,"

"Yes?"

"I love your glasses by the way,"

"Brody!!" I yelled leaning forward and hitting him on the shoulder.

"Hey, abuse to the driver!!"

March 25, 2009

"Hey," I said walking out of my room in the suite wearing one of Troy's t-shirts

"Hey," Ryan groaned from the place he passed out last night.

"Are you still sore?" I asked sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Hell yea," he groaned. "Who turned on the lights?"

"That's the sun," he groaned again turning and putting his face in the crack of the couch.

"Thank-god we're going home," he said his voice muffled by the couch, I reached over and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Yea, thank god. So do you think we should tell Shar that you're bi now?" I asked making Ryan sit up and point a finger at me.

"I was drunk and at a club and…I can't tell you anything!" he yelled before groaning and holding his head.

"Well you made out with a brunette at the club, I think that's major considering I'm sure that there were plenty of sexy men," Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I kiss plenty of girls," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, you've never kissed me like that, with tongue and hands and-"

"The only guy who's ever had the balls to kiss you is Brody, but you never really told Troy. Chad kissed you a few times but I think we're the only three people who know that-"

"Ryan when we kissed the first time it was just a kiss, and the other times it was just because we were drunk, I don't like Chad at all like that anyways." I said hitting him.

"Well, just remember what goes on in Vegas stays in Vegas," he leaned back against the couch closing his eyes.

"Like that big ass tattoo on your arm?" I asked pointing at it which was still covered with the gauze.

"Ugh! I'm in pain," he said shooing my hand away. I looked over at the clock before hitting him on the chest.

"Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes," I scolded standing up and heading back for my room as Ryan stood and started wiping himself though still a little dizzy,

"Ryan that's what you get for waking up in Vegas."

* * *

**Sooooooo yea i've only been to Vegas like once and I was 12 so I didn't do much and I wasn't there long. So I did the cheesy thing and based it off what I see on T.V. lol. I did try though and tried to keep it closer to short and went over by like 2,000 words or something. Sorry I tried but I had fun writing this. **

**You Read x So Be Cool Review x Get A Preview - fyi the beginning of the next chapter will be the day after this. but then it'll skip two weeks, so the story will be over soon so what 9 weeks left?  
**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	41. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

March 26, 2009

I pulled into the main garage parking my car and getting out. I walked around back to get my suite case out and placed it on the floor before closing the trunk. I sighed bending over and grabbing the handle of the suitcase and readjusting the straps of my tote and purse on my shoulder before heading for the garage door. I pushed it open and walked through before closing it behind me. I sighed looking around the house; it's great to be home. I walked into the kitchen and was going to place my bag down when I heard a faint noise. I frowned a little looking over to the radio that we have in the kitchen to see if maybe it was on, it wasn't. I kept my bags with me and walked through the dining room to the back door and the noise was getting louder. I looked towards the hallway at the front door before looking back in front of me. I took a deep breath reaching up and taking my sunglasses off and putting them in my bag. Sure I can't see that far but I'm too scared to wait and search for my glasses. I leaned against the wall and looked in the family room and saw he T.V. wasn't on. I frowned a little since the sound was getting louder. I looked over and noticed a hallway that I'd never really been interested in. I decided to walk down it slowly. I looked back behind me before continuing down the hall. As I moved down the hall I realized I was hearing…music. Viva La Vida by Coldplay. I frowned; I really don't remember ever coming down this hall to have left anything on. To tell you the truth I don't even know what's down here, I'm still exploring. I stopped pulling my suitcase once I reached to last entry way and put my hand on the handle and slowly and quietly slid the sliding door open shocked at what I saw.

Sitting there totally engrossed in this piano I never knew existed was Troy playing Viva La Vida. I looked around this room that looked very much like a music room in a school. I looked at all of the posters of some greats. There was Stevie Wonder, John Lennon, The Temptations, Bach, Elvis Presley, Isaac Hayes, Chuck Berry, Marvin Gaye, Mozart, Aerosmith, Rollingstone, Ray Charles, Santana, and some I didn't know even know just from looking at them. Who knew Troy was such a music junkie, and how long has this hallway been down here and I'm only just now noticing it. I looked back at Troy and noticed there was no music in front of him; he was memorizing the whole thing! I can't believe this, Troy can memorize a piece of music but he couldn't remember all of the 50 states and their capitals. I huffed out a breath pushing my bangs out of my eyes, I rummaged through my bag and pulled out those Urkel glasses and put them on. I leaned against the doorframe and listened as he changed the song into Because Of You by Ne-Yo. I love that song he knows that, but it didn't get to far into the first verse when it changed to Lollipop by Lil' Wayne. I let out a laugh, Troy could never do anything seriously, I didn't even know that song had a piano version.

"How was Vegas?" Troy asked, it took me a moment to realize he was actually talking to me I was too busy listening to how he started playing Because Of You again.

"You knew?" I replied looking down.

"Yea, Shar told me," he said, I can't tell if he's mad or not,

"Where's your car?" I asked looking back down the hall towards the garage door then back at Troy.

"It's with Chad,"

"Oh,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered some pain in his voice.

"I was rebelling?" I said in more of a question

"Oh, well I would have let you go if that's the thing."

"Really?" he stopped playing and sighed

"Yea, it's just that you're pregnant and if something happened to you," he paused and I watched as his back tensed up and he formed fists with his hands before relaxing. "I just would like to know where you were, that's all. " he paused before adding with a pout "I always call you when I leave and when I reached my destination, before I leave there and to wherever I'm going next," I felt tears sting my eyes, I'm such a jerk.

"I'm sorry Troy," I mumbled dropping my bag and kicking my sandals off before walking over to the seat at the piano listening to my feet patting softly on the wooden floor. I sat down on the black bench and wrapped my arms around Troy from the side. He hesitated a moment before embracing me. We sat there in that position me crying on Troy's shoulder and him rubbing my back soothingly. When we did pull apart I reached up under my glasses and wiped my tears.

"You look different," Troy said leaning back and looking at me, I let out a little chuckle while composing myself.

"Oh really?"

"Yea, I just can't put my finger on it, but don't you look fine." Troy said grinning at me I looked away at the keys of the piano to hide my blush

"Viva La Vida, great song," I commented running my fingers over the keys not making a noise.

"Thanks, but we're talking about Vegas, who got married." I grinned up at him and that made him laugh.

"Em and Michael!" I squealed grabbing his arm and squeezing it tightly showing my excitement.

"What?! Michael caved!" Troy said shaking his head.

"I know I was shocked I thought we were going to stalk Cher but we ended up going to a chapel. I will say Elvis wasn't in the building though. " I said holding my hands up.

"And the tattoo parlor?" Troy said raising an eyebrow at me in a way that made me giggle.

"I did not get a tattoo, I don't know what I'd get anyway. I mean if I did get something it would be small and in a hidden place that I could cover up."

"How about a basketball with Bolton written on it instead of Spalding on you left butt cheek." Troy said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Troy! On my butt? I don't think so."

"fine your hip," Troy said grinning his lopsided grin.

"I don't think so, maybe but no promises, you'll have to get one first though."

"And ruin this virgin skin?!" Troy asked admiring his arms

"There is nothing Virgin about you Bolton," I said standing up and heading for the door but felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind making me stop.

"We are on last names again huh Montez?"

"I guess so Bolton," I giggled.

"I love you glasses they have a nerdyness to them," Troy said bending down and planting kissed on my face and neck.

"Ugh, I thought I lost the nerd label when my boobs filled out,"

"No these have a sexy nerd feeling to them," I laughed leaning against Troy's chest closing my eyes being lost in this mini moment before opening my eyes again and heading over to my bags and gathering them and moving to head down the hall Troy catching up in 5 steps.

"Hey why are you carrying this?" He asked grabbing my suitcase.

"Oh come on Troy," I whined looking back at him momentarily.

"No Gabriella we don't need you throwing out your back or something." I groaned but didn't say anything. Once we were back in the main hallway Troy grabbed my purse and tote heading for the stairs.

"I'll take these upstairs, there's mail for you in the kitchen." Troy said before heading up. I watched for a moment before sighing resting my hand on my stomach before heading for the kitchen. I walked over to the island where a bunch of magazines and letters were waiting for me. I flipped through them until I came across one with no return address. I starred at it a moment and looked over my shoulder to make sure Troy wasn't there before flipping it over and slidding my finger under it. I noticed there was nothing but a Polaroid picture inside of me and Ryan and Kirsten sitting in the eye office showing the back of our heads. I let out a gasp before flipping it over and reading the cut out words.

_Keep in touch, See you next fall_

I frowned shaking my head at what I read, that makes no sense. Who the hell was taking a picture of us that close and we didn't realize it. How do they know our P.O. Box? I heard Troy coming down the stairs and quickly put the photo back in the envelope and shoved it in the drawer before grabbing a magazine flipping through it.

"What'd you get?" Troy asked coming and wrapping his arm around my waist placing his chin on my neck and rubbing my stomach which was in a fit.

"Nothing, just some magazines…" I said keeping my voice even. "Hey you never told me what you're doing here," I said looking up at him.

"Oh our games got moved to home, it was going to be a surprise…"

"Oh Troy! I'm sorry, this is all my fault." I pouted feeling tears, Troy shushed me

"Come on lets go catch up, on everything." He grabbed my hand and spun me around before pulling me towards the stairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you went to the eye doctor…" Me and Troy are currently laying in bed, him wearing boxers me one of his t-shirts. His arm is around me and he's rubbing my stomach which is hurting a little not that I told Troy that. Troy was prompted up by his arm and he was looking down on me.

"To get a stronger prescription…it was a long time coming."

"I see, anything else I need to know dealing with your beautiful eyes?" He obviously knows something but from the way he's acting he doesn't know everything.

"I have to have something done after the baby is born, that's all." I said trying to be nonchalant.

"What has to be done?" Troy had concerned laced in his voice

"Nothing serious,"

"What's not serious?"

"Lasik eye surgery," I said quickly.

"Wait surgery?!" Troy sat up taking his hand off my stomach which started to pain more with the lack of contact.

"Well yea, then I won't have to wear glasses anymore unless I really just can't see which won't be often. I'll see better than I have since I was in 11th grade. Well that's when I was supposed to get the surgery but I didn't want to do it since they slice your eye open and then take out the- what?" I asked looking up at Troy who looked like he was having a heart attack.

"What? Are you serious?! Why have you been putting this off? What if you'd have gotten hurt or something? I wouldn't have known why. Why didn't you just get it over with?"

"I was scared,"

"Why didn't you tell me, I would have came with you,"

"You were going through that whole I'm a freshman in college thing I didn't think you'd have time-" Troy grabbed my mouth and made me look at him.

"I will _always_ have time for you." He looked at me with a locked jaw and intense eyes I nodded and stayed there starring at him until he let go.

"I was scared, but now it's a necessity since I can't wear contacts with this and if I keep going the way I am I will have the eyesight of a 85 year old man." I said a smile forming on my lips and Troy's imitated mine.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Eventually, I swear,"

"Okay, as soon as you have the baby we're going to see when is the soonest you can get the surgery." He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead and I smiled at him nodding. He stared at me a minute before grabbing one of my blue extensions.

"I'm still mad you cut your hair, but this blue is just…it's…Wow,"

"Troy you like them?"

"Yes, they make me want to…" he looked me in the eyes telling me exactly what my last burst of energy for the day will be used for.

April 13, 2009

I pulled down my old box that held my diaries from school and other things that didn't need to be found like those pictures I received a while ago placed at the bottom. I looked at the picture that was currently on top, me closing the blinds of our old room.

"Ria!! We're here!!!" Troy yelled from downstairs I jumped and quickly shoved the most recent envelope in there and closed the box quickly stepping on a stool I had in my closet climbing it to get to the top shelf and pushing it behind another shoe box.

"Ria?" Troy was coming up the stairs

"Yea," I said getting off the stool backwards which almost made me lose my balance. Being 7 months pregnant isn't all it's cracked up to be. I wobbled out of the closet sliding the door closed and turning around to see Troy looking at me hungrily.

"Don't you look fine," I looked down at the bohemian styled sundress I was wearing that was for maternity and showed my very large stomach. I placed my hand over my stomach and rubbed it softly.

"I was just looking for something. Kylie here?" I asked walking over to him.

"Yea she's downstairs…" He trailed off watching me curiously. I smiled and nodded before walking past him and heading for the stairs. Once I was down them I rounded the corner into the family room and saw Kylie sitting there on the couch with her bags surrounding her.

"Gabi!!!" She squealed getting up and giving me a hug which is kind of difficult

"You're huge!" She said pulling away and looking at me. I blushed a little before nodding.

"I know only two more months I can't believe it," I said smiling

"Come on sit," Kylie said pulling me over to the couch and helping me sit down.

"So I need some new clothes desperately since well they have nothing cute in South Dakota and I'm going for best dressed next year,"

"You want a years' worth of clothes?"

"Yea, cute clothes, like what you wear." She said looking over my dress.

"Well these aren't really made for the South Dakota weather…" I trailed off.

"Oh come on can't we go shopping?" She pouted a little.

"Sure I'll take you shopping," she squealed with delight clapping her hands together.

"Maybe we'll meet some celebs,"

"I'm a celeb," Troy said walking in the room and sitting down behind me and resting his left arm on the back of the couch,

"You're not an important one," Kylie said sticking her tongue out at Troy who did the same.

"That hurt I hope you know that," Troy said playing with his phone in his right hand before groaning and bringing his arm from behind me and standing up, I grabbed his hand making him look down at me.

"Where are you going?" I asked pouting a little

"I have to get to practice I forgot about, I'll be back tonight." he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek before running upstairs to get his gym stuff most likely. I sighed turning back to Kylie

"It's you and me kid," I said with a smile.

"Great no Troy, maybe one of your friends could come with us," she offered I thought about it a moment before shaking my head.

"No they all have classes today…still want to go shopping?" I asked looking at her to see her grinning

"Hell yea," I nodded as Troy came back down the stairs, I stood up and followed him, along with Kylie, to the kitchen where he was searching for water. I walked over to the island and stood there placing my hands on my stomach. Kylie came and sat at one of the stools grabbing an apple out of a dish and biting into it.

"Have you eaten anything?" I asked watching him shove things in his bag,

"Uh, I had something this morning," Troy said kind of paying attention to me. I looked over at Kylie who was watching us interact.

"You need to eat something," Troy looked at me giving me a smirk

"I'll pick up a burger or something," he said zipping up his bag.

"You have your pills?" I said grabbing a bill that was on the table and looking at it.

"Oh yea," Troy said rushing past me and running upstairs I looked at Kylie and shook my head.

"Listen later today we're going to have to go to the tax place so do you want to stay here or…"

"I'll stay here it'll give me time to explore," Kylie said mischief in her eyes, I shook my head as Troy came back into the kitchen.

"Got em," he said shaking the bottle in my face before shoving them in his bag.

"Remember we have to be at the tax place at 1:30." I said pointing at him.

"I know I won't forget babe I'll be there," he looked around again before grabbing the strap of his bag and placing it on his shoulder. He walked around to me and placed a hand on my back I looked up at him as he placed his forehead on mine.

"Be good," he whispered against my lips before kissing me a few times and then rubbing my stomach. I smiled at him and watched as he moved from me over to Kylie messing up her hair before running out the garage door.

"How do you live with him?!" She asked pointing towards the door I just laughing and shook my head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So I looked over all of the numbers and your taxes simply are ready, all you have to do is sign and everything should be okay," The lady said looking at Troy, I snuck a look at him to see him leaning back in his chair his legs spread apart and not looking ready to sign anything. I grabbed the stapled pieces of paper. I didn't even take the time to pull out my glasses I just looked at the numbers frowning instantly.

"Wait, how are these the same amount?" I asked looking at the total amounts on both sheets shaking my head. " these numbers don't match up at all. Your calculations are wrong, how do you expect us to pay an amount that is-" but she cut me off before I could continue

"Technically he's the only income coming into the household," She said a smirk on her lips, she looked in Troy's direction and quickly looked down, I glanced at him also and saw a dark look over his features. I sighed and looked back at her.

"Okay. He isn't going to pay more than he needs to, so I suggest that you redo these numbers and stop trying to give yourself a better paycheck."

"What makes you think you know so much about filing taxes? I've been doing this for 5 years." She said snatching the packets from me, it took every sane hormone in my body to keep me from going across this table and slapping the shit out of her.

"Well I've been doing this I was 9 and that's 11 years which is 6 years more experience than you. So I suggest that you get your act together and stop questioning your client since if our taxes get fucked up because of your ass, I will personally come down here and whoop your ass. Don't think I won't I'm a 7 month pregnant hormonal bitch so don't try me. Redo it," I said giving her a fake smile, she looked over at Troy before sighing and turning back towards her computer. I looked back at Troy and saw her had a huge grin on his face and looked like he was proud.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's currently 11 pm and sure I should be sleep but I can't seem to do so. Troy decided to go out with Chad and the rest of the guys to hang out and Kylie went to sleep a while ago still getting used to the time change. The worst part of it all is that it's raining, I hate the rain. It's all dark and scary and there are too many noises and no Troy. My stomach is going crazy, she keeps kicking and she does that a lot lately. She's peaceful during the day but is crazy at night. I looked over at the clock. 11:23 god I'm going to kill Troy, I grabbed my phone when it vibrated but found only a txt from Kevin saying I need to stop worrying about Lakers Boy and get some sleep. I groaned and looked at the clock again, 11:23. I sighed and pulled my covers off of me and figured that walking around may distract me from my stomach. I grabbed my phone and tapped it against my hand in a constant beat. I jumped when the lightning sounded again and decided if I was going to be up Kylie was going to be also. I walked down the hall but stopped and looked in the baby room first. I looked at the still empty room with white sheets on the carpet. I flicked on the light and saw the pencil outlines of the stars I drew on the ceiling and the moon over by her window. I looked around at the inspirational quotes written on the four walls, I walked over to the one in the center of the room that said 'Every girl has her prince charming; he just won't have the white horse and cape'. I know it's a weird thing to have sayings on your child's walls especially when you know they can't read any of it. I just want her to have a vivid imagination and drawing a castle would just be too much.

I sighed and turned off the light and walked out of the room closing the door behind me. I moved over to the left side of the house and went to Kylie's room and opened the door only to find she wasn't in there.

"Kylie!?!!!" I yelled moving to the stairs looking down at the dark pit that was our main floor I rubbed my eyes under my glasses and touched my phone screen making a small light as I walked down.

"Kylie!?!!" I yelled again looking behind me gripping the railing as I walked down in a pair of Soffee shorts and one of my old gym t-shirts which hugged my stomach perfectly. Once I was on the ground again I looked around at the darkness before walking around the table that was in-between the two staircases and towards the downstairs. I noticed the door was opened and preceded towards it.

"Kylie?" I said peering down the stairs I looked behind me again before slowly moving down them. Once I was at the bottom I looked both ways before heading towards the office.

"Kylie?" I asked peeking in the door.

"Yea?"

"Ah!!!" I yelled jumping up and turning around to see Kylie standing there with another apple in her mouth

"God you scared the shit out of me!" I said trying to calm myself.

"Sorry," she whispered before walking into the office and sitting back down in front of the Mac.

"What are you doing up anyways?"

"It's spring break, who goes to sleep on time anymore?" She said with a shrug before typing something and waiting for a reply.

"Well at least you have a great reason for being up." I mumbled grabbing another rolling chair and moving next to her. She moved over and let me see what she was doing.

"What the heck? How many people are you having a conversation with? Your talking to like your whole friends list," I said looking at all of the aim pop ups there were.

"Well I would think that was about right." Kylie said with a shrug, "Good thing you have such a big ass monitor I mean the computer at home the conversations are on top of each other, here I have space to think."

"Well I'm glad you can think…" I said trailing off.

"So I have been Googling and I have found a site called I hate Gabriella . What the hell Troy's fans are psycho. But there is a ," She said clicking on a window, I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the layout it was a picture of me and Troy in high school he was wearing sunglasses and I was wearing a pink t-shirt my legs spread apart a little as if I was going into a splits.

"That's cute, I never saw this before!" I said looking at the site in amazing, this must have been made recently.

"They even have a post for what they think your baby's names should be," Kylie said clicking a link, I smiled when I saw all of the post with ideas but one caught my eye.

"Wait I like that one," I said pointing to the screen

"That's cute! I always wanted to know someone with that name! It would be so perfect! And it's not a crazy baby name like some of the ones out there for celeb baby's. It's so cute, now we just need to find a middle name…" Kylie said looking at me.

"I don't know what name would be perfect…I guess I'll know when I see her." I said with a shrug and Kylie nodded with a smile.

We surfed the web searching anything we could possibly think of and looking up random song lyrics and blasting music like we were at a concert. We didn't even hear Troy come in.

"Shouldn't you be sleep."

"Ahh!!" we both screamed in unison not knowing where he came from.

"God Troy make some noise why don't you," Kylie scolded making me giggle a little.

"Ha ha ha, I wasn't talking to you so continue with whatever you're doing." He said walking behind mychair and grabbing my hand helping me up. "We'll see you in the morning Kylie," Troy said pulling me with him upstairs, I didn't object though since I was a little tired.

"So why are you up?" Troy asked pulling me up the stairs with him.

"Did you not hear the rain? The baby was kicking, and I was worried about you." I said pouting a little,

"Why you know I'm fine," Troy let go of my hands and scooped me up bridal style helping us back to our room faster, I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"I know that now, but I was worried. You know I never realized how dark it gets down here Troy, we need night lights!" I said really serious, Troy chuckled anyways.

"Oh come on it's not like the boogeyman is going to pop out at you," I gripped his neck tighter looking around wildly making Troy let out a laugh as we moved up the stairs.

"Troy this isn't funny!"

"There is no boogeyman Gabriella, and I'm here until next season really so I'll protect you," Troy said as we walked towards our room.

"Oh I forgot, you're my Superman," I said looking up at his well structured face to see a grin grace his features.

"Of course Lois," he said looking at me briefly before kicking the door open then closed and turning on the lights. He carried me over to the bed and placed me down softly kissing me on the lips placing his hands on my stomach as she started kicking.

" Wow," Troy said looking at my stomach before looking at me, "That is amazing,"

"Yea, she'll be just like you," I said looking at him as he sat down next to me shaking his head.

"No I want her to be brilliant, and beautiful just like you," he said rubbing my stomach more.

"So you can meet a guy just like you?" I said looking him in the eyes as he shook his head standing up

"Nah she deserves someone ten times better than me, I'm a jerk, you know that. Hell you deserve someone better than me…a prince charming." Troy said going into his closet.

"Prince Charming doesn't have to have a cape or horse," I said looking down at my stomach rubbing it in soothing circles.

"Yea he does, I mean he does in all of those stories," I shook my head even though he couldn't see me.

"You're my prince charming, you don't have a cape," I said still daydreaming

"Oh and what's this?!" Troy asked and I over at the closet only to let out a huge laugh, Troy came out with a big red cape wrapped around his neck and a blue superman t-shirt on I couldn't contain myself.

"Where did you get that?!"I asked as tears welled in my eyes from laughing so hard.

"Six Flags! The Superman ride!" he put his arms in front of him and kicked a leg up as if he were about to take off, which made me laugh harder until I was snorting. The look on Troy's face was hilarious I wasn't able to stay still.

"Did you just snort?!" Troy asked laughter in his voice and all I could do was laugh, I think I stopped breathing a while ago.

"God Gabriella if you keep laughing like that you're going to pop that baby right out!" I rolled over gripping Troy's pillow trying to stop but wasn't able to. Troy crawled onto the bed and put a hand on either side of me looking down at me as I laughed and continued snorting like a pig.

"You're so cute," Troy said shaking his head. I just nodded not really able to stop laughing.

"You're beautiful," Troy said softly which seemed to work at calming me down to a chuckle.

"You're handsome,"

"So I guess we're prefect for each other," Troy said with a shrug.

"Yea," I said softly as Troy kissed me softly before pulling away and staying where his face was close and his nose still touching mine. We stayed there looking at each other for a while, just listening to the…crickets.

"It stopped raining," Troy said softly I nodded and then he added "Maybe your snorts scared it away," he said a big grin coming on his face , I pushed him off of me as he started laughing like a hyena.

"You are a jerk!" I yelled though laughing along with him

"You love me," Troy said laying next tome wrapping an arm around me and I couldn't help but cuddle next to him.

"That I do, because you're the only person I can be me around. I mean what guy would think my snorts are cute?"

"I never said that,"

"Well are they?" I asked looking up at him.

"They're adorable," he said kissing my nose.

"I like this cape," I said grabbing the red fabric.

"Oh really?"

"Yea,"

"Maybe I should wear it more often,"

"Yea I'd like that,"

"Maybe you could wear…nothing," I hit his chest and moved up so I was right in his face.

"As long as you do the same keeping the cape, but none of that happens until the baby's out." I said kissing him again.

"Oh come on girl hurry up so we can get you a little brother."

"Troy!"

"I'm serious we're not stopping til' we have a blue room." I looked away before looking back at him.

"Is that a promise?"

"When do you think we can start?"

"July?"

"It's a date." Troy said before crawling over me and giving me a passionate kiss turning off the lights.

* * *

**Gah! i liked this chapter actually and i have no idea why. **

**review, preview**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	42. You Belong With Me

April 18, 2009

"Mommy can I have a Popsicle?" Corbin asked running over to Taylor and looking up at her as she headed over towards Shar and the girls.

"A popsicle will ruin your appetite Dud," Taylor said looking down at him, he pouted before looking back at me and smiling sweetly as I got by Ryan and sat down next to him.

"Mommy," Corbin said coming and placing his hand on my knee and looking at me with this look that you just can't help but love.

"Yes," I said a little warily, he looked back at Taylor who was over by Shar talking with her before looking back at me.

"Can I have a popsicle? Pwease?" he asked in a adorable voice and a sweeter face. He batted his eyelashes and stuck out his bottom lip a little bit.

"Oh, sure Corby come on," I grabbed the chips off my lap and handed them to Ryan who was laughing at me.

"What?" I asked frowning a little.

"Didn't you just hear Tay say no?" Ryan asked looking at me

"Oh come on, could you say no to that face?" I asked motioning towards Corbin and Ryan looked over before looking back at me,

"Just make sure you don't get caught," Ryan said avoiding my eyes and popping a chip in his mouth. I smiled and leaned over placing a kiss on his cheek before getting up and grabbing Corbin's hand and leading him into the house away from all of the people partying, and Taylor.

"So what flavor would you like?" I asked dropping his hand opening the freezer once we were in the kitchen.

"I want cherry," he said climbing onto a stool and grinning at me.

"Great I wanted cherry also." I said smiling I grabbed two popsicles out of the freezer and handed one to Corbin and kept the other for myself.

After a while the doorbell rang at the front door and Taylor came inside and took the main hallway to the front door letting whoever it was in. I walked over to the cabinet under the sink and opened it to reveal the garbage can and threw my stick away. I looked over at Corbin who still had a little left as Taylor started walking towards the kitchen with Gordo Alysn and some girls I don't know following.

"Here," Corbin said shoving his popsicle in my hand before running away,

"Corbin!" I yelled after him as Taylor came into the room, since my back was to her I quickly sucked the last part off the stick and placed my hand over my mouth turning towards her hiding the stick behind my back. Taylor instantly gave me a look.

"Gabi we brought chips and all kinds of dips," Gordo said placing some things on the counter," I nodded though all I can think about is how cold this damn Popsicle is on my teeth.

"And this is my little sister, Jessie" Alysn said motioning towards a girl who looked exactly like her, "These 3 are her friends Alexis, Kait, and Carly." She said pointing to the girls next to her, I waved and tried to smile but decided against it.

"Why don't you guys head outside." Taylor said still looking at me. Alysn nodded before leading everyone out. I looked at Taylor smiling from behind my hand.

"Wasn't Corbin just in here?" she asked pointing at the stool that Corbin was sitting in a few seconds ago. I shrugged a little.

"Why won't you talk? You didn't give him a popsicle…did you?" she asked glaring at me. I shook my head furiously as she watched me with intimidating eyes. I smiled at her with no teeth as she slowly started walking out of the kitchen.

"Fine, well hurry out," she walked away and as soon as she was out of sight I turned towards the sink spitting the ice out of my mouth licking the insides of my teeth hoping that they'd warm up

"HA! I knew it!" Taylor yelled making me jump turning around to see her laughing a little at me

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"DAMN!!" Ryan yelled looking at my iphone like he was going to kill it.

"What are you playing?" I asked from my spot on the couch with Kylie sitting in front of me on the floor as I braided her hair with a single braid leaving the rest down and using hairpins to hold it in place.

"This damn cubefield," Ryan said hurridly.

"Cubefield? You bought a game? How much did it cost?" I asked looking at him as I ran my fingers through Kylies hair and occasionally looked over her shoulder at the 17 magazine she was reading.

"Does it fucking matter this game is- OH GOD!!!!!" Ryan yelled hitting his head.

"Oh stop being a baby let me see that," Emily said snatching my phone from his hands and started playing the game from her spot on Michael's lap. I rolled my eyes and looked at the magazine. **(All credit to 17 magazine I just reworded some things ;)**

"Let's read Troy's article," Kirsten said coming and sitting in-between me and Taylor who was on the other end of the couch. Kylie laughed and turned around so her back was no longer towards us and showed us the cover of the mini mag that had Troy's face on it and he has a gray shirt on and tasseled hair and a light scruff on his face. He simply looks sexy as hell.

"I never realized how pretty Troy's eyes were, they look like water." Kylie said looking at the inside picture of him.

"Dear god why didn't you tell me you were looking at Troy?" Emily shoved my phone at Michael and told him to play as she came over to us and sat on the floor next to Kylie and looked at the picture also.

"It talks about you Gabi," Kylie said smiling at me as Emily read the sentence to us.

"It's no surprise that Troy Bolton is number one on our list of the 17 Hottest Guys in Hollywood. The Shocker is that it's not because of his killer body, awesome hair, or mesmerizing blue eyes. (Okay not entirely because of them.) What makes this 24-year-old so incredibly attractive is that he is a really good guy. Despite the fact that he lives in a world of cutthroats, players, egos, and phonies, he's remained loyal to the Lakers team that brought him to our attention, he's been devoted to the same girlfriend – and soon to be mom of his kids- for six years (High School Sweetheart Gabriella Montez), and he says he'd never use the "I'm too busy" excuse if a friend really needed him." Emily said with a dreamy voice.

"They make Troy sound like a god," Shar said sitting on the armrest next to me rolling her eyes.

"He kind of is," Kirsten said with a laugh,

"Stop talking about Troy, he is hot," Emily said with a serious face which made us all burst into laughter.

"Gosh I wish I could have been present when you first met Troy," Taylor said with a laugh.

"I wasn't that bad I swear," Emily said though her red face sold her out,

"Ha you were just a fangirl gone wild," I said with a smile

"Oh shut up, Kylie finish reading." Emily said nudging Kylie who seemed to be loving this.

17: So we have to ask, are you a little nervous about becoming a father in only a few months?  
Troy Bolton: [Laughs] You know I'm trying not to think about it too much. I might over think everything I do when the baby is here and mess up big. But I'm nervous I think every new dad is really.

17: Who do you think will be the better parent you or Gabriella?  
TB: To be honest I think Gabriella will be better at this whole parenting thing than I will. She always was caring and everything.

17: Do you feel like you'll miss a lot of the first year of your child's life because of your job?  
TB: You know I love basketball it's my life. I do feel like I'll miss some major things that you want to be there for and don't want to read about in a baby book. But I'm thinking of a way to balance everything out.

17: That's great! You definitely want to find a way to be there and still do your job. So tell us were you this hot in High School?  
TB: Personally I don't think I was hot. I was just a kid who everyone I guess thought was maybe cute. Really I was just there until I had this like 6 inch growth spurt over the summer and then people had no chose but to notice me.

17: Have you ever had a broken heart?  
TB: It was when I was in first grade. I had a girlfriend. And you know, when you have a girlfriend at that age, it's kind of your priority to avoid her as much as possible. You do everything you can do to look busy and not acknowledge her. But then I got dumped. I didn't know what to think – I went home crying.

17: How do you deal with relationship drama now?  
TB: I tend to diffuse situations. Of course it counts on what the drama is. When I'm uncomfortable, I laugh.

17: Do you believe in love at first sight?  
TB: I think everybody should believe in it. it's something great. I hope it exist.

17: Would you call yourself romantic?  
TB: Yeah. Love makes you feel happy. Love is the nicest thing you can feel.

17: Is there a friendship crime you would never commit?  
TB: I hate flaking on people! If I say I am going to do something, it's going to happen. I don't want to be the guy who's like, "Oh, I can't make it because I have to work."

17: Is there a motto you live by?  
TB: You can't live your life by anyone else's standards. Perfect is relative – I'm never going to be perfect. I'm going to be who I am.

"Troy is so sweet," Emily said with a sigh.

"Oh shut up, he's not," I said kicking her in the butt.

"He isn't he's a dork," Kylie said turning to the Taylor Swift interview.

"DAMN!!" we all looked over at Gordo who was playing on my phone.

"What the hell?" Alysn said looking over his shoulder very into whatever he was doing.

"What are you guys crying about?" Shar asked standing up and fixing her skirt and walking over at them looking at what Gordo was worked up about before rolling her eyes and heading over to the pool where some of the kids were and sat on the edge.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked standing up also.

"Cubefield, we can't beat it!" Michael said shaking his head.

"Oh let Gabi play she's really into that stuff." Taylor said before grabbing her blackberry and looking at me. "I'm going to call the guys and see what they're doing." I nodded as she walked back into the house.

"Here El take this," Gordo said handing me the phone and putting his head in his hands while Alysn rubbed his back with a smile on her face.

"What are you supposed to do?" I asked putting my phone in front of me and looking at the new game button on the screen.

"Avoid the damn cubes," Ryan said leaning over me. I looked over at him a moment before pushing new game.

At first everything was fine and easy going through this row of cubes then it ends. I leaned my phone quickly from side to side trying to avoid those damn cubes getting into the game instantly until.

"DAMN!!" I yelled making everyone laugh. Now it's on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After playing about 70 times I lost again and looked towards the backdoor to see Shar and Taylor talking with Chad and Troy about something. I am tempted to go over but this damn game is addicting. I can't even begin to tell you why though. **(You want to play this game? Check my profile for a link ;)** I started a new level with Ryan breathing down my neck jumping more than me. Suddenly the game was snatched out of my hands.

"What the hell?!? I was at the pink level!!" I yelled looking up to see Troy standing there with an amused look on his face.

"What are you playing?" he asked looking at my phone with curiosity. I glared at him before standing up and stepping on the couch so I was somewhat leveled with him.

"I was playing a game," I said pouting a little.

"Uh huh, so this game is so much fun you don't have time to kiss your amazingly sexy boyfriend?" I ignored the gagging noises coming from behind me and tried unsuccessfully to hide my smile.

"So I'm guessing you're not going to give my phone until I fess up huh?" I asked getting a nod from him. "Well I will have to give you a kiss then," I said moving closer to him minding my stomach. I placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away. I took this time to look him over in his blue t-shirt with a bird on it and plaid shirt along with flip flops. He is so hot without even trying.

"You can have your phone back." he held it out to me and when I went for it I lost my balance a little. I swear I've never seen someone with such fast reflexes, but Troy tossed my phone towards Ryan and wrapped both arms around me. I opened my eyes which were squeezed shut waiting for the impact of being..stupid but that moment never came. I looked around at Emily who looked like she was having a heart attack, to Kirstin who was squeezing Ryan's arm, Kylie who had huge eyes, Ryan who still was only holding my phone with his fingertips and then to Troy who was pale and looked relieved. I let out a small dry laugh feeling a blush come on my face that went down my neck.

"My bad," I whispered as Troy shook his head.

"Okay that's it play times over," Troy lifted me up bridal style and started carrying me away from my game.

"Hey! What about my game?!" I yelled trying to get out of his grasp but when your stomach is like larger than your body that's a little difficult.

"No you're going to stay with me so I can keep an eye on you." Troy said his jaw locked and determination in his eyes as we headed for the seats on the other side of the grill where Shar, Zeke, Chad and Taylor were sitting.

"Trooooy," I whined pouting up at him but he didn't even look down at me.

"No way you almost got hurt and against my better judgment I didn't make you get down. So now as punishment to both of us you'll have to come and sit with the grownups." Troy said ending with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh fine," I said once we were by the gang, "Wait, what do you mean punishment to both of us?" I asked as Troy chuckled and sat me down between him and Taylor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay so maybe when I picture my future with Troy I didn't have the part about being pregnant at 19. That most definitely wasn't in the game plan, and getting in a fight with my mother wasn't either. Having many people talk shit about me wasn't along with that whole freaky ass picture thing that I just don't feel like telling Troy about yet, I don't need the stress of worrying about whether Troy will kill the guy or not, it's not good for the baby. But meeting all of these people was amazing, Alysn, Kevin, Gordon, the Bolton clan, Brian, Miranda and all of my professors this year. All of the things we go through on a daily basis is just crazy, the rumors, the girls, the bullshit, everything. I think we'll be in this for the long run, I mean what could possibly go wrong?

"TROY!!" OH HELL! I spoke too soon.

"Nikki!" Troy said taking his arm from around my shoulder making me fall onto the seat on my elbow. I glared at his retreating body going to hug…HER.

"The bitch lives," Taylor whispered shaking her head glaring also. I sat back up and glared now at Chad who was standing up.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay hissed making Chad jump.

"I-I'm j-just going to say hi," Chad quickly said before grabbing Zeke's arm and dragging him over to Nikki.

"What the fuck is she doing in California?" Shar asked scooting over next to me on my left. I'm actually still in a state of shock.

"Who is that girl?" Emily said rushing over with Kirstin Ryan and Alysn in tow. Kylie went to bond with Jessie and her friends.

"You know Regina George from Mean Girls?" Shar said holding her martini glass up to her mouth as everyone 'new' nodded. "She's ten times worst." She finished before taking a huge sip of her drip.

"Damn," Kirstin said looking back at her as she straight up flirted with every guy though mostly Troy.

"You and her were best friends for a while Shar," Taylor pointed out Ryan nodding in agreement.

"Yea well that was before the tramp went out with my ex!" Shar yelled glaring at Taylor, I looked over at her with wide eyes and her expression softened. "Not you hun, you two are meant for each other. But she tried to be a fucking bitch about everything. Being cheer captain went to her head."

"Well why is she here?" Alysn asked coming and squatting in front of me grabbing my hands.

"I don't know but I'm sure as hell going to find out," Sharpay said practically slamming her glass down and standing up, Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Now Shar, really?" Ryan said pulling her back down in her seat also.

"She's going to die," Shar said trying to stand up again.

"Have we mentioned that Shar has an anger disorder and that she works off impulse?" Taylor said as if she were teaching a class.

"What did she do exactly?" Emily asked obviously trying to stay calm.

"Everything, anything, as long as she'd get Troy in the end, you see how that worked out. Troy's just…a good guy. He never learned how to say no." Taylor said as if she was speaking at a funeral.

"Obviously she has a major thing for Troy," Alysn observed eyeing Nikki as she lightly rubbed Troy's arm, I'll kill her,

"I haven't seen her in years," Ryan said in awe.

I know everyone in a way is trying to make light of this situation but this is making me feel sick the more they say. I can't even find the words to describe the emotions going through me right now. Out of all of the girls who have ever had a thing for Troy or ever hooked up with him Nikki has been the worst. She went out with Troy before me, and I had to live with her an extra year since she was a year younger than Troy. I just could never get her to go away for good, and just when I thought she was gone look who walks through the gate.

_Flashback_

"_Okay listen to these songs," Troy said flopping on my bed and tossing me this mix CD he made for me._

"_Mmmm maybe later I have to get this work done," I said taking the CD and placing it on my desk before turning back to my homework. _

"_Riiiiiiiia," Troy wined _

"_What?" I asked distractedly brushing my bangs out of the way of my glasses. _

"_You are too young to be this borrrrrrrring," I turned my head and looked at this huge guy laying on my bed with sandy brown hair and intense blue eyes and a huge cocky grin on his face._

"_You don't mean that," I said a smiling coming on my face._

"_Yea you're right, "he said smiling just as his phone went off with her ringtone, the smile dropped from my face and I turned back to my homework._

"_Talk to me," he said even though I know he knows who it is, _

"_Where am I? Your moms house," I couldn't help but laugh a little at Troy he can be so stupid sometimes._

"_Nik I wasn't serious!" he said already sounding done with the conversation._

"_No- god Nik take a joke. Your mom isn't a cougar," I couldn't help but laugh a little once again_

"_Nik – chill I – Nikki…..can I speak?!" I slowly placed my pen down and turned in my chair towards hi, he was now sitting up on my bed leaning on his knees with both elbows. His righ hand was rubbing his face and his left holding the phone. _

"_Nikki get the stick out of your ass it was a joke!" he mumbled _

"_You know what I'm done I'll talk to you later," he said with a sigh ending the call and putting his left hand over his face groaning before laying back on the bed._

_End flashback_

"Can we go inside my stomach hurts," I whispered to Alysn who was still in front of and let her help me up as we carefully moved towards the house rushing past Troy who didn't even seem to notice. We went inside into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Alysn asked wrapping an arm around me.

"I just really don't like her, she's just always there." I said as a silent tear rolled down my face, I rubbed my stomach willing it to stop hurting like now.

"I'm sorry, but don't stress about it it's not good for the baby especially only 2 more months."

"I know it's just I…I waited so long to be with him and prove to him that, I just get jealous. I mean at this point she looks amazing compared to me. She doesn't have a stomach larger than her, swollen ankles, frequent stomach back and everywhere else pains, and she doesn't have hormones that go up and down and-"

"Shhh, Troy loves you and no one else. He's just a good guy like Taylor said, he's too good for his own good, you know that."

"I just can't stop thinking about how long it took for him to realize she wasn't that great." I said leaning my head on her shoulder wiping my eyes.

_Flashback _

"_Hey," I said looking up at him as he walking over to me in his old pair of faded Levis he smiled and came sitting down next to me._

"_Hey Ria, I thought you had contacts." He said watching me as I read my copy of Pride & Prejudice._

"_I do I am just not comfortable wearing them yet," I turned over towards him. "have a problem with that?" I asked with a slight laugh which he added to shaking his head._

"_No I don't have a problem with that, these glasses are kind of cute." He said reaching over and pushing my hair behind my ear his hand staying there an extra moment before he finally dropped it. I watched him a moment before turning back to my book as he scooted closer to me. I looked over at him from the corner of my eye and smiled a little before looking back at the page. Then he nudged me, I ignored it, he did it again, I looked over at him to see this huge grin on his face that I haven't seen in a while as he turned to me winking which made me blush a little. Then he looked off in the distance and his smile fell to a sad smirk. I turned my head and saw Nikki coming our way in her heels and denim mini tight tank top and purse on her shoulder. She walks with a confidence that only the head cheerleader could have. I looked down at my black converse that Troy got me for Christmas and the gray t-shirt I wore with a floral skirt, nothing like hers._

"_Hey Troysie," she said with that…voice that made me cringe. _

"_Hey Nik," _

"_I told you not to call me that," she said rolling her eyes putting her sunglasses on and her hand on her hip. I can just feel her glaring at me as Troy stood up and motioned for her to follow him. She watched him a moment before looking back down at me. _

"_He's off limits, I thought we had this conversation." She tossed her hair over her shoulder before going after Troy and hooking her arm with his. _

_I should have tripped her._

_End flashback_

"Hey what's wrong?" I looked up to see Kylie standing above us.

"Nothing, Troy's ex is here." Alysn said rubbing my arm slightly.

"Oh that's who that was? She's a little stuck up, she sounded so fake when Troy introduced us. I was just getting something to drink for me and Jessie."

"Do you like her?" I asked sniffing a little.

"Oh yea she's pretty cool, too bad I'm leaving tonight, but we exchanged numbers and email and myspace and facebook so it's all good. I did the same with the other girls"

"That's great," I said as more tears rolling down my face as I felt another pain.

"She's a real bitch isn't she?" Kylie asked getting straight to the point which made us laugh.

"Yes she is,"

"Want me to get on her?" Kylie asked with playfulness in her voice.

"No it's fine,"

"Okay," she started walking away a little before turning back "You know any actions you do take can be blamed on the hormones right?" she winked at me before heading into the kitchen.

"She's a great kid,"

"She is,"

"You and Troy are going to have amazing kids,"

"I know,"

"You two will get married,"

"Okay,"

"And live happily ever after,"

"Yea," I said with a sigh.

"Tell me about your first kiss with Troy," she said nudging me a little as a smile came on my face.

_Flashback_

"_I don't think you should go to Will's. You're staying here." I looked at Troy in confusion. _

"_We are going to have an indoor picnic…as our first date." I gasped as tears slowly formed in my eyes. _

"_Gabriella Anne Montez will you go on a date with your completely clueless lunkhead basketball boy?" Troy stepped to me easily towering over._

"_Yes, si, oui, ne, a thousand times yes." Troy smiled and started leaning down to me, "Just let me change, you set things up okay?" Troy nodded and we both went to do our jobs._

_When I came back out in a blue floral dress I saw that Troy found a blanket and had strawberries and pizza laid out._

"_This is nice," I said as I sat down across from him._

"_Thanks," I nodded looking around at everything. _

"_Can I kiss you now?" he asked looking at me intensely. The question surprised me and made a blush come across my face. _

"_Uh, I'm not experience…" I trailed off playing with my hair avoiding his eyes._

"_I'm sure you're perfect,"_

"_I'm not perfect,"_

"_You are to me," I looked up at him and somewhere I got courage. I hesitated a moment before moving onto my knees just as he did the same. I swallowed as Troy brought his hand behind my head and pulled me closer._

"_You okay with this?" I couldn't even speak so all I did was nod. Then our lips touched and well everything is just bliss from there. _

_End flashback_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I wiped off another glass before putting it in the cabinet when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around slowly not pleased at what I saw.

"I see you're still around,"

"Yea, I see you're still dreaming on stars," she snapped her eyes up to me

"I had to see if it was true,"

"What was true?" I asked already tired from this.

"You being pregnant, I always thought you were too good to open wide. But I guess you have to do what you have to do to keep them."

"If you're trying to say that Troy is with me only for the sex you're wrong," I said crossing my arms.

"Oh really? Well then why hasn't he put a ring on it?" I glared at her and her stupid smirk stepping over to the island.

"You can't use the lyrics to a song to prove a point," I said

"Songs are writings of the truth, so he must not like much more than that ass." Nikki said picking up an apple and spinning it in her hands. I wish there was poison in it.

"Why are you even here?"

"Well I'm visiting campus since I will be attending UCLA next fall. I'm staying with my big sister and well I thought I'd pay Troy a visit, she him a good woman and not a slut. I know that once you've been with one too long it must be hard to tell the difference." That … hurt

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you have the one thing I worked too damn hard to get, and you don't deserve him." she slammed the apple on the counter and strutted out of the room.

"Hey what was that about?" Troy asked walking into the kitchen pointing at Nikki's retreating figure.

"I don't know," I lied.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at me concerned.

"Yea I'm fine," I said turning back around and continuing with the dishes that I didn't really have to do.

"I know you're not, is it Nikki." I didn't say anything.

"I'll take the silence as a yes. I'm sorry I just thought it would be nice to see her again-"

"I know Troy you're the good guy," I snapped not meaning to be as harsh as I was, he came and spun me around and bending down to my level.

"I'm the good guy with a taken heart that is taken by a gorgeous brunette with almond eyes and a heart of gold." Troy kissed my nose and cheek and eye and forehead and lips and any other piece of skin he could reach making me laugh.

"There's my girl," Troy said pulling away and looking at me as I blushed "Have I told you, you look fine" I shook my head.

"Well you do," he smiled coming in for a kiss.

"Even compared to Nikki?" I whispered just as his lips were about to meet mine. His smile dropped and he looked me in the eyes with all seriousness.

"Yes, ten zillion times better." I looked at him a moment before placing my hands on his face and pulling him in for a kiss. When we pulled apart I kept my hands on his face whispered.

"You do know zillion isn't a number right?"

"Yes momma I do know now kiss me," he growled

"I don't know you've been bad." I said a smile still on my face.

"How so?" Troy asked with a slightly pout

"You invited that bitch over here," I said the smile instantly going from my face as I shoved Troy and walked back outside. That'll show him to invite her over here without permission.

* * *

**think of Nikki as Kristen Cavellari (sp?) from Laguna Beach. Yep drama as in a hint for the sequel hint hint!!!!**

**I decided to name Troy's ex Nikki since I don't think I ever really mentioned her and because of Nikki Blonsky. Okay now I won't say I hate her, and she did great in Hairspray and I'm sure she really is sweet. But she just seemed a little too obsessed with Zac I am sorry but I was watching some promo interviews and welll........Yea I don't know she was just too close to her crush for me lol. but when I saw her in his little E! True Hollywood Story I knew she was just obsessed lol. But I am sure she's nice but I just wanted her to be named Nikki. continue :)  
**


	43. A Drop In The Ocean

April 24, 2009

"That movie was amazing!! Beyoncé was like "You want crazy? I'll show you crazy!"" Taylor said as we left the theater with Shar and the guys following behind. Shar laughed and shook her head.

"Is that what you say to every stalker that Chad gets?" Shar asked with a raised eyebrow as she linked arms with me.

"Yes, well not really but I will if it ever gets to the point of that movie." Taylor said nodding with confirmation making me laugh a little.

"So are we still not on good terms with Lunkhead?" Taylor asked becoming serious again I sighed and sniffed a little before responding.

"I'm just mad he invited her over and thought I'd be okay with it. I mean she hates me with a passion and he just acts like he doesn't know it at all."

"Well I realized when we were dating that Troy really is a great guy and he doesn't like to be rude or mean to anyone. He wants to be everyone's friend not as Troy Bolton basketball star but as Troy Bolton-"

"The guy," I said cutting Sharpay off with what she was saying since I'd realized the same thing.

"I am the only one in this group who hasn't dated Troy." Taylor said more to herself than to us.

"Well we've all kissed Chad," Shar said making me and Taylor gasp.

"You are not serious!?!" Taylor asked looking at us with wide eyes.

"Sorry?" I said giving her an innocent look as I walked in my maternity skinny jeans and a white t-shirt on.

"Ugh as long as you're not kissing him like…that I believe that'll be good but if you kiss him again your lips are getting cut off. Aren't you cold?" Taylor asked rubbing my arm a little as we walked. I looked over at her wearing a blue PINK hoodie and jeans.

"A little not too much," I said with a shrug sniffing again.

"But back on the subject, He's leaving after the game tomorrow so you need to tell him how you feel and just make up, have sex, do the limbo I don't know, just make sure you don't let him leave for a week and be here crying." Shar said making a point; I didn't realize how soon the day had come.

"You're right," I mumbled looked over at her as we reached a local restaurant that was near the movie theater.

"Now you wait out here and talk to Holly wood okay?" Taylor said kissing me on the cheek and releasing my arm and heading in with Shar who had given me a squeeze before heading in. Zeke and Chad walked pass me and smiled before heading in leaving mainly me and Troy. I turned towards him rubbing my jumpy stomach with my hand looking up at him as he walked over to me stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry," I said looking down at….my stomach.

"I'm sorry," I heard him respond. "I shouldn't have invited her over, I know you two don't get along and that's my fault you did nothing wrong."

"I said less than 30 words to you all week." I mumbled reaching out and grabbing the two zippers of his open hoodie pulling him a little closer.

"Yea I missed your voice, your laugh."

"I missed you, and now you're leaving tomorrow-" but Troy put a finger to my lips silencing me I looked up at him to see a grin on his face from behind his hood.

"Not now, let's just get something to eat." He started rubbing my arms which was so soothing it made me kind of tired.

"Okay." I whispered smiling a little. Troy nodded before dropping his arms and shrugging his hoodie off.

"Here you need this way more than I do." He said helping me put it on.

"Thanks" I said blushing a little

"Can we kiss now?" he asked now wearing a white t-shirt and his blue jeans and converse and that hat…

"Yes Bolton we can." I said placing my hand on his shoulders and pulling him down towards me and finally placed my lips softly against his.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"When is this over?" I asked looking up at Troy as we lounged on the couch our legs intertwined kind of watching a basketball game that happened to be on.

"I'm thinking late May if we make it to the playoffs." Troy said squeezing me a little.

"I want you home." I said whining.

"Well as soon as all of this is over I'll be home and I won't go anywhere unless necessary which would have to be something important. Then we'll have this little girl and get ready to be parents."

"That's good. I have an appointment tomorrow are you going to be able to come? " Troy groaned and rubbed his face with his right hand

"Uh I think I can come, what time?"

"3," I said simply

"Ooo that's cutting it close but I'll try and make it I promise." I nodded and sighed looking away for a moment before looking back up at him.

"When do you leave for Utah?" I asked rubbing his stomach feeling his glorious pacts through his t-shirt.

"Right after the game which is going to be seriously after the game, we get on the bus right away and head for the airport and go. So I need to pack and everything…" he said trailing off a bit.

"Oh," I said sadly, "I miss Kylie," I said pouting up at him.

"I know I wish she could have stayed longer so you'd have someone to hang with. But there's Ryan Taylor Shar Zeke Alysn if she drives up here Emily Kirstin –"

"I have Brian too," I added but felt Troy stiffen instantly.

"Uh not him,"

"Why not?" I asked sitting up a little.

"Well I feel to him as you do Nikki,"

"You haven't gone through anything with Brian that I have with Nikki." I said looking away a moment before just giving up and resting back against him.

"Tired?" he asked looking down at me and kissing my forehead.

"Yea,"

"Ready to go to bed?" he asked softly

"Yea" I said sitting up with him and getting off the couch turning everything off and heading upstairs. Troy wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked up the stairs.

"Shorty" he said tapping my arm a little.

"Shortay." I said with a laugh as we went up more stairs until we were going down the hall to our room.

"Short stuff." He said a grin in his voice.

"Short stuff? Well then you're hot stuff." I said grinning.

May 1, 2009

Because I am now entering my 8th month in this pregnancy I now have to have a checkup every week. I couldn't come in on Wednesday when they are scheduled so this week I'm coming in today, Friday. I made Ryan come in with me since I just didn't want to go by myself with all of the paparazzi.

"Is this what the baby really looks like?!" Ryan asked looking in a pamphlet with a horrified look on his face.

"Yes," I said looking at it briefly

"It looks like a squid!" Ryan said looking at me seriously

"Hey! My little girl looked like that at one time. You have officially lost godfather position." I said rubbing my stomach lightly since I'm like huge compared to just last week. I wonder what Troy will think when he sees how big I am.

"Hey I was telling the truth! You can't say that you didn't think it in the first place. Oh and I know you're choosing Chad and Taylor so don't play that with me. " Ryan said pointing a finger at me before making another face at the pamphlet.

"Now what?" I asked looking over at it to see him looking at another picture.

"I swear I don't want kids, I just want a doll or something." He said closing the book finally

"What has scared you now?" I asked amused

"Teen years, been there don't want to relive that. Looks like there's no backing out for you." Ryan said giving me a smirk. I laughed sarcastically at him just as my name was called.

"Are you coming?" I asked looking down at him.

"Hell no I am fine sitting here and not throwing up."

"It's not that bad," I said putting my fringed purse on my shoulder rolling my eyes at him.

"Please you're only okay with this because you're going to be looking at those squids for the rest of your life." I laughed a little

"Well you better not let some of the other moms here you saying those things." And with that I followed the male nurse to an office that belongs to Dr. Gomez.

"Gabriella!" she said standing up and coming to give me a hug. We embraced quickly before she helped me into my seat.

"So how are things?" she asked going back to her seat behind her desk.

"Things are…interesting." I said wording carefully

"Oh I see where is Troy?" she asked pulling out a file that I'm guessing is mine.

"He's in Utah." I said sadly though trying not to.

"Oh so do you have a friend staying with you or anything?" she asked taking a note.

"Uh well my friend Ryan he stayed Monday but I've been alone pretty much…" I said trailing off a bit getting a little nervous

"Well considering you're in your 8th month you could go into labor before June so maybe you should ask Ryan to stay with you when Troy isn't home." She said giving me this look my mother could give. I nodded.

"Now on to other things how are you doing now in your pregnancy? Are you getting weird pains cravings? Have your Braxton Hicks contractions started yet?" she said looking up at me and putting her hands on her desk.

"I don't have weird cravings just things like marshmallows and peanut butter with chocolate syrup on top but I don't think that's that bad." I said laughing a little and she did the same nodding. "I have been getting intense pain in my lower back though. It makes it hard to lay down but hurts more if I'm sitting up or standing. I don't know it happens at random times, I also seem to be sneezing and getting watery eyes and headaches at the same time but it don't happen in a constant. Like it doesn't happen every time I'm outside or around silk or something you know?" she nodded and took a few notes.

"Well that could be allergies that the baby is developing or that the baby just doesn't like where you are and is trying to say I want to go home. Babies can be confusing in and outside the womb, they can't talk so it's hard to know what they want. So the only thing I can say is trying maybe getting some food and distracting the baby. That's what I did when I was pregnant and had those weird things happen. Soon it became an automatic thing to get me food. Something that can be fixed but just deal with it you're almost done, I don't want to prescribe anything since you said you didn't want anything. Of course I'm sure you have heard of the Swine Flu."

"Yea I've heard about it, I had to do a paper for it in a class."

"Yes well I want you to try and make sure you avoid sick people. Wash your hand, try not to go out unless necessary. As for the pain I would say try having someone massage your back when these pains happen. The baby is most likely kicking so try and stay calm and talk to her. Take deep breaths. Does this occur mostly at night?" she asked writing more on the sheet.

"Yea or around 4."

"Well babies are normally awake when you're trying to go to sleep and are resting when you're awake. They are sensitive to light and will move away from it. Try stretches that you learned in Mommy and Me classes." I nodded and made a mental note. "Now I notice you're wearing glasses, I never knew you wore them." I reached up and touched my face before blushing.

"Oh right well I seem to have gotten really blind in the past years from avoiding lazic eye surgery so now I'm stuck with these and have to get surgery as soon as this girl is out." I said rubbing my stomach

"Oh I see well are you ready to go see that little girl in there?" she asked standing up and coming around her desk before helping me up.

May 6, 2009

"So are you going to the game tonight?" Shar asked taking a bite of the bagel she had while sitting in-between the twins on the island watching me as I sat on the sink.

"Well I want to I mean they're in the semi-finals." I said taking a bite of my bagel kicking my feet.

"But you know Troy will freak out because you're 8 months pregnant and he doesn't want anything to happen." Shar said finishing my thought as she cut down Kelsey's bagel.

"I haven't been to a game in a while and I miss being there to cheer him on." I said sadly looking over at the clock as it turned to 7:46 the game starts at 8.

"Well I want to go, Zeke and Ryan are going. I had tickets but now I have to sit here and babysit 3 children."

"HEY!" I said giving her a look. Ocean let out a meow as if she agreed with me.

"Well I'm only saying I mean the next game is away and the one after that…." She trailed off making me feel a little guilty though trying not to cry…

"Well miss I'm going to make Gabriella feel guilty that she's pregnant and could go into early labor any minute. I am going upstairs," I hopped off the sink with a little difficulty before huffing and moving my hair out of my face. "And I'm going to get ready and not listen to Mr. I'm doing this for you, and I am going to go to this game and cheer my man on and make you happy." Sharpay grinned and clapped her hands together the twins mimicking what she did. I nodded and headed for the stairs to get ready.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where are the seats?" I asked Shar as we walked towards the court 18 minutes into the game after getting the twins some food and took them to the bathroom.

"Same as always second row behind the players." She said grabbing Ashley's hand.

"Gosh Troy is going to kill me," I said turning my phone off

"No he won't he'll be glad he'll have someone to kiss other than Chad when they win."Shar said non-chalantly. I pushed my hair behind my ear and stopped walking holding Kelsey back with me.

"Maybe we should wait til the end of 1st quarter." I said a little shy going in there late and looking…huge. I looked down at my yellow and white maternity sundress and my sandals, I fixed my bag on my shoulder and moved my bang once again since some of my curls were pulled back the rest left to flow.

"You look too cute not to go out there when everyone will see you." She said coming over and grabbing my hand and pulling me.

"I don't know Shar," I whined a little as we got closer to the entrance and could see the game in progress, Troy has the ball. I can't help but get excited; Troy kind of made me a sports girl.

"Come on they just scored let's go." She gave me a huge tug which made Kelsey giggle from the jolt.

"Shar you shouldn't pull a pregnant woman like that." I warned sniffing a little as we walked out into the arena.

"Oh sorry, there's Zeke." Shar said pulling me a little harder obviously what I just said went in on ear out the other. We walk pass the Lakers player benches and coach gave me a look. Obviously Troy has voiced his opinion on me being at the games. We walked up the stairs and over to our seats. I sat Kelsey down to my right and put my purse on the ground under my seat.

"What is she doing here?" Ryan asked leaning over to Shar though I could hear him clearly.

"She wanted to cheer on her man," Shar said though Zeke gave her a look and she sighed and said over the noise " So I wanted to come, sue me." She said waving her hand.

"Where's Taylor?" I asked Shar looking down the row seeing Corbin sitting between Ryan and Zeke.

"She had to go to the hospital and do surgery or something. She said she'll try and be here for the last quarter." Zeke answered

I nodded and looked out at the game taking place. Chad had the ball and was looking for someone who was open. Kobe broke free and the ball was instantly passed to him, he broke into a run taking it to the other end of the court. He went up for the layup and scored the crowd went wild.

When the end of 1st quarter came around a time out was called. The teams went over to their benches and regrouped.

"Uh-oh," Shar whispered looking over at me.

"What?" I asked distractedly as I Kelsey open her animal crackers.

"Troy!" Kelsey sad reaching out, I looked up slowly my bangs covering my eyes. He looks…pleasant

"Hey….babe." I said with a nervous laugh.

"What are you doing here?" He asked from his standing position on the steps next to Kelsey

"I came to support you, and Shar wanted to come." I said pointing at her

"Hey don't put this all on me." Shar said defending herself.

"What if something happens-" Troy started having this concerned look as he looked down at me his hair sticking to his face. He looks hella good. I reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him towards me so he was leaning over Kelsey who couldn't stop giggling.

"Wouldn't you rather be with me if something does happen then to find out about it hours later?" I asked a slight pout on my lips. Troy ground and looked behind me at Shar before looking down at me.

"I guess…." He trailed off giving me a defeated look.

"That's a good Troy," I said reaching up and putting my hand on his cheek which he leaned into closing his eyes briefly."Are you going to win this game for me?" I asked pulling my hand away but he placed his hand over mine and brought my hand to his mouth kissing it. I have butterflies.

"Yes I am, only for you." Coach called Troy to get back on the court but Troy seemed to ignore him.

"You should go now," I said blushing already from the new attention we were getting. "She's kicking" I whispered. He reached out and place a hand on my stomach and grinned before leaning down and kissing my cheek making me red as a tomato. He released my hand before heading down the few steps but stopped and looked at me.

"Ria!"

"Yes?" I asked still a little dazed.

"Have I told you, you look fine today?" He said with a grin.

"No but thank you." I said as he nodded and clapped his hands together running onto the court.

"That will be on the news tomorrow." Shar said

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Half-time came around sooner than I thought and the kiss cam come up on couples in the crowd.

"This camera is mainly for guys since they always try and upstage the last guy." Shar said chewing on some popcorn.

"Well I'm sure the girls enjoy it also." I said rummaging through my purse looking for phone which seems to be on the bottom now.

"Yea, oh look at this one." Shar said pointing up at the mega screen. **(haha that's what they call it here)** I looked up at the screen and couldn't help but laugh at the kiss that seemed to be going on forever between this married couple. I coughed a little before looking back at my purse.

"I swear you have the swine flu," Shar said while laughing.

"I do not have that, I just have allergies." I said hitting her on the arm

"I forgot you were such a girl when it came to allergies." She said still laughing.

"You are so mean accusing me of having the swine flu." I said shaking my head.

"Hey it's all over the news and you have been a little-" but I hit her again keeping her from speaking.

"I'm sorry- oh my god," Shar said I shook my head continued looking at my phone and sending a text to Kevin who is watching the game on t.v.

"What?" I asked distractedly.

"Look," she said dazed, I looked over at her and noticed she was looking up and followed her eyes to see my face on the Mega Screen. To say I froze is an understatement.

"Who am I gonna kiss?" I whispered to Shar trying not to move my mouth.

"Not me," Shar said seriously. I nodded softly and then all of a sudden somewhere high in the stands they started chanting.

"Shar maybe I should have stayed home-"

"BOLTON! BOLTON! BOLTON! BOLTON! BOLTON! BOLTON! BOLTON!" this continued until the whole arena was chanting Bolton and they continued to show my face on the screen. There was a brief moment of cheering before the BOLTON got ten times louder if possible. I looked over towards the home team entranced and saw the team standing there Troy in the lead. I looked back up at the screen and then the next thing I know Troy is walking over to me. I shook my head at him but he looked determined, damn guys and their contests.

Troy came and stood in from of me sitting on the top of one of the team seats. He looked at me with a smirk and nodded, I shook my head no. We don't have to prove anything about kissing to these people, I'm pregnant let them imagine the rest.

"If you kiss me," I warned never breaking eye contact with him.

"Oh shut up," he said leaning forward and putting his left hand behind my head pulling my face closer to his.

"I will not talk to you again if you do this." I whispered against his lips which made Sharpay start laughing hysterically.

"Shhh," Troy said breathing against my face which sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and reached up cupping his face with my left hand and then it happened we kiss. This wasn't a kiss that we experience when we're at lunch or at his parents' house. This was a we are so not going to sleep right away when we get home kiss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gabriella!!" I turned around and saw Mrs. Petes coming towards me with her kids and husband who was holding a portable car seat in his hands.

"Mrs. Petes how are you?" I asked giving her a quick hug.

"Honey we don't need to worry about me, how are you?!" She asked with an amused laugh.

"I'm wonderful," I said with a laugh

"You're huge!" She said motioning to my stomach. I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I'm carrying a freaking WNBA player so." I said shrugging.

"A girl! I'm excited for you" She said smiling at me.

"Thanks so much. Hey Michael, John, Katelyn, Chris." I said waving to her family who seemed shocked I remembered them. They said hello anyway/

"How are you doing with this Swine Flu going around? We didn't want to bring the baby out but we had these expensive tickets and we just covered him up and went on our way." She said looking down at the carrier.

"I'm doing good I've been avoiding it. We had to do a paper on that for one of my classes."

"Oh these 3 have been out of school for a week because of it so we're stuck with them." She said laughing.

"Oh I'm sure they're not that bad," I said looking back at them and winking. Mrs. Petes gave me a look before continuing.

"So how's school going," She asked talking with me like a mother which she kind of is with all of the times I sat in on her appointments.

"Oh it's good I'm taking online classes so it's okay. I have exams coming up so I'm not excited for that because I got the sceduale yesterday and I have all of them on the same day so I'll be at UCLA from 7 am to 11:30 taking exams and I don't see how I'll do that but I'll figure it out."I said shrugging and slipping my right foot out of my sandal and flexing my toes.

"Oh sweetie that sound tiring." She said giving me a sympathetic look, I just nodded with a sigh. "Well how is getting ready for the baby?"

"Oh it's crazy we have a baby proofer coming next week and I'm not ready for that since he's gonna be in Houston so," I said with a sad smile

"Oh honey," She said giving me another hug. We moved into other conversation while I waited for Troy to come out.

"Honey you need to sit down standing this long can't be good on your back." She said eventually I just shook my head.

"Nah, if I sit down I'll go to sleep and I have to wait for him." I said just as I heard a voice from behind me.

"Excuse me is your name Gillette?" I looked behind me a little when I felt Troy's arm snake around my waist and rest on my stomach but he continued talking before I could answer, "Cause you're the best a man can get." He said leaning down and kissing a different area of my face after each word.

"Troy…" I whined blushing over at Mrs. Petes.

"Hey Michael, John, Chris." He said with a nod then grinned "Mrs. Petes, Katelyn." He gave each of them a wink then look down at the baby.

"Oh would you take a picture with him?" Mrs. Petes asked excited Troy agreed of course and took a picture.

They left soon after that and we headed out a little after.

"I'm so tired." I mumbled, leaning into Troy.

"Well then let's get you home Ria,"

"I love you," I said looking up at him.

"Wow it feels like years since I heard that," He said I jabbed him in the stomach and he just laughed

"I love you two so much, so much." He kissed me on the lips softly

* * *

**This chapter is an i'm sorry for taking so long to post chapter I wrote this in two days! well we're almost done :) and do you guys love how i put the swine flu in there lol! and i brought Mrs. Petes back who we haven't seen since the beginning. I learned in english that some writers will take things that they mention in the beginning of the story and put them in the end to tie it together. So thats what i did. **

*****REVIEWERS!!!!! in your review I want you to guess the babies name. I mentioned it a few chapters back and i have it set in stone. i also want you to give me a middle name since i can't decide. whoever chooses the correct first name first will be a major character in the story that is for sure. so here's your hint the first name starts with an S.*****

**Review xx Preview**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	44. You Are My Roc

**So I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I have had exams to study for and everything.  
Real life always comes before this, I'm sorry.  
I didn't edit this chapter again since I didn't feel like keeping you from this any longer.  
I LOVE the ending FYI :)**

* * *

May 12, 2009

"What are you doing?!" I turned and saw Ryan standing in the doorway of the baby's room looking panicked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked not caring too much about what he was on about.

"You're on a ladder!" I looked down on the small step stool I was standing on that had only only step and was no more than 6 inches off the ground.

"Ry this isn't a ladder." I said as sweetly as I could "This is a step stool that I had to use since I couldn't reach." I said before turning back to the closet and pushing the big bag of diapers back on the top shelf.

"Gabriella!! I knew I shouldn't have left you alone for longer than 5 hours but I had classes. Look at all of this! The room is decorated and stocked and ready for a baby to live in here. You even opened up the air purifier thingy." Ryan said looking around the now finished baby room only missing a baby.

"Someone was going to have to do it," I said stepping down and looking at Ryan a moment before walking past him out the door and into our bedroom. I went to the bed and grabbed Troy's pillow resting my head on it closing my eyes praying that when I opened them again I'd be resting on his chest. No such luck,

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked coming in dropping his stuff on the ground and crawling on the bed lying on his stomach next to me.

"Why would something be wrong?" I asked looking at him with no expression.

"Well I guess I should have known when I saw all of that food on the island! I mean cookies, brownies, 3 cakes, and all of that other stuff. Then I saw that you organized the magazines in the family room and that the t.v. didn't have any dust on it or the tables for that matter. Now I come up here and see that you have done the whole baby room-which is something we can leave out to Troy considering he'll kill me- and you look exhausted like you haven't slept in days even though I've been here the whole time. You look kind of pale too. Do I need to call Troy-"

"No!" I yelled sitting up and looking at Ryan wildly.

"Okay so this is obviously something you don't want him to know. What is it hun? I mean if you miss Troy he'll be back any minute now-"

"It's not that I miss him," Ryan gave me a look so I reworded myself. "I miss him it's just that, that's not what I'm worried about." I looked down at my restless stomach and rubbed it softly

"What do you have to be worried about Gabriella?" I looked over at him briefly before looking back down. "You are about to give birth to a baby girl who will have sexy genes. You're in med school and will be graduating before you know it. You live in a beautiful mansion, going out with the sexiest man of the year for 6 going on 7 years or something. You have a mother and great future in-laws and the bestest gay friend in the world. What more could you be worried about, if you ask me everything's perfect." Ryan said making me giggle at his last statement.

"I'm worried that Troy won't be here when the baby's born. He already has an away game on the day the baby is said to be due…" I trailed off tears welling in my eyes just thinking about it again.

"Oh, he is in Orlando on the 12th isn't he?" Ryan said slowly and he moved closer wrapping his arms around me. I nodded as silent tears rolled down my cheeks "Don't cry dear, it's not that bad really. I mean you can't just sit here and think that he won't be here. Don't be sad just go to sleep everyone will be other in a few." Ryan crawled off the bed and walked out the door closing it behind him. I sighed and wiped my tears thinking over what Ryan said and he's right I shouldn't worry about things all the time. I'll blame it on the hormones. I looked over at my side table and grabbed my notebook and read over the words on the page I'd written earlier for Troy's anniversary gift.

_If I wrote a book about where we stand  
Then the title of my book would be life with superman  
That's how you make me feel, I count you as a privilege  
This love is so ideal –_

I sighed before getting off the bed and walking towards the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked at my black leggings and big purple t-shirt that was hanging off my shoulder revealing my tank top and bra staps. I ran a hand through my ever-growing hair and shook my head a few times making it look messy. I started hearing noise downstairs so I figured everyone was arriving, which means Chad and Troy will be here soon. Just the thought of Troy made her start moving around in my stomach…or maybe it's just me. I placed my hand on my pale face and over the bags forming under my eyes. I look like I've been locked in a tower with no light or food or a bed allowed.

I can't believe it's been 8 months really I mean it feels like only yesterday this was all starting, that party. The moment where me and Ryan were trying to figure out how to use the pregnancy test, telling Troy, the fight with my mom, Thanksgiving with Troy's family, my birthday, Harvard convention, Taylor and Chad having their vowels renewed, Troy grandfather passing away, going to Vegas and now we're here 8 months pregnant. I guess I've been through more this year than any year in my life but I can't help but feel the future has more bumps in the road than ever.

How am I going to make it through med school and be a mom and girlfriend and friend? I'm only 20 years old I don't even know what it's like inside a night club yet, and by the time I actually will have time to go to one I may be 30. All because of a baby my college experience is being changed. I guess I should have taken being the only freshman allowed to live off campus as a sign that my experience was going to be different. Dating a Laker showed my time was going to be different, I wonder how things would have been different. I ran a hand on through my hair again before walking out of the bathroom and going to the bed and falling asleep.

_-I'm honored to be in it  
I know you feel the same  
I see it every day  
In all the things you do  
In all the things you say_

_You are my rock  
Baby you're the truth  
You are my rock  
I love to rock with you  
You are my rock  
You're everything I need  
You are my rock  
So baby rock with me-_

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times adjusting to the light in the room. It's still sunny out so I must not have been out too long. I turned towards the clock and the numbers 5:17 flashed at me. I groaned and rested my head on my pillow again, his plane has arrived and from the noise downstairs he's most likely here. I looked up at the ceiling and just stared at it a few moments not exactly knowing what I was supposed to do. I sighed and sat up letting my hair fall in my face, I was sleep for two hours and I'm still tired as hell I could go to sleep for another century if you asked me too. I rubbed my face and yawned beside myself. It is colder in this room than I remember it earlier, I got off the bed and slowly walked over to Troy's closet and went to the sweatshirts and found and old Wildcats warm up and put it on knowing it's one of my favorites. I slipped it over my head and over my stomach and shivered a little when his smell came full force through my nostrils. I smiled and looked down at the long sleeves that covered my hands and wrapped my arms around my chest. I turned and walked out of the closet, through the door and down the hall towards the stairs. I walked down and listened to the laughs from everyone and couldn't help but smile slightly as I got further down.

Once I was down completely I leaned against the wall of the Family room where everyone was and listened a moment before making my presence known. They're talking about something that happened while the guys were in Houston. Some of the other guys from the team are here also from what I can hear. His laugh, I can hear it out of a million even with my eyes closed. I smiled softly before taking a deep breath and slowly sliding around the wall leaning against it looking around at everyone amused at how so many people are in here.

"You guys look like you're having fun," I said making the room go quiet everyone turning to look at me, though I was only looking at him.

"Gabi you are just glowing!" Emily said from her spot on the couch leaning against Michael. I smiled softly looking down trying to hide a blush on my face but snuck a glance at him anyways.

"Well if he's just going to look at you," Chad said standing up and walking over to me giving me a hug which made me laugh. When we pulled apart Chad bent down and placed his hands on my stomach.

"Hey there future God-daughter, I can't wait for you to come out in a few weeks. We're going to go everywhere! Like Disney World, basketball games, football games, hockey games-"

"I don't think so Chad, I think the only thing she's going to do is sleep." I said with a laugh cutting him off

"Oh, well eventually we'll do those things. I will spoil you though, trust me once you start likely boys…well avoid them." Chad said more to himself which caused me to laugh more.

"Okay Chad times up," we both looked up and saw Troy standing over us, I couldn't help but grin at him. He winked at me before pushing Chad on the ground so that he was in front of me now.

"HEY!" Chad yelled over the laughs in the room

"Troy," I scolded up at him though I had a huge grin on my face.

"Oh shush," He tapped my nose lightly before pulling me towards the kitchen.

"Still kissing shy huh Bolton!?!?!!" Kobe yelled as the room got back into conversation.

Once we made it into the kitchen Troy lifted me on the island and we just stayed like that, looking at each other, catching up on everything that happened without any words. Troy sighed and put his left hand down on the counter to my right. His right hand cupped the back of my head; he swallowed a little as if thinking something through. He looked me in the eyes and slowly leaned in slowly teasing me with every centimeter he leaned in further. He stopped when he finally was hovering directly over my lips his nose brushing against mine softly.

"Hi," he whispered so softly I almost didn't hear before he crashed his lips on mine pulling me into an intense and passionate kiss. I hesitated a moment before lifting my hands up and letting the sleeves of the sweatshirt touch his cheeks softly. I let my tongue stroke the sides of his mouth softly and caress his tongue from time to time. We finally had to pull apart for air which just consisted of heavy breathing. I rested my forehead against his and smiled at him looking in his eyes not exactly knowing where we were.

"You look so good," I laughed a little looking away from him then back,

"Really or are you just saying that? Cause I think I look like a hippo," Troy frowned at me a moment before smirking a little.

"Well if you're a hippo, you're the sexiest one there is."

"They all look the same-"

"Can't I just give you a compliment?" he asked with a pout his hair falling in his face, I blushed.

"I'm sorry, you can, thank you." I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"We haven't seen each other in how many days and all I get is the cheek?" I laughed

"Okay loverboy," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close kissing him square on the lips.

"SCORE!!!!" we jumped apart to see everyone surrounding us at all of the entrances to the kitchen. I couldn't help but laugh at them then at Troy's pissed expression at everyone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So do you guys have a name yet?" Kirstin asked from her spot on the ground next to Ryan and Jason-who she's seeing again.

"Yea we have the perfect name for a girl born in the summer." I said winking at Ryan who is really the only one who knows the names beside Kylie, I still haven't explained it to Troy.

"We do?" Troy asked, I lifted my head off his chest and looked at him.

"Yes we do," I kissed his cheek before resting my head on his chest again. I felt him shrug before relaxing again and rubbing my legs since I was resting on his lap.

"Taylor have you ever thought of having another one?" Emily asked

"Nah, if I don't have another by the time I'm 30 I'm getting my tubes tied." Taylor said making everyone laugh.

"Yea Corbin is enough of a handful," Chad said shaking his head wrapping his arm around Taylor.

"Yea just like you babe,"

"Ha ha ha you're sooo funny Ray,"

"I know," Taylor said kissing Chad on the lips.

"You guys excited for the finals?" Michael asked changing the subject back to sports.

"Hell yea, right captain?" Chad asked though he didn't get a response since me and Troy were in a conversation. Troy is playing with his class ring which I'm wearing on my middle finger again.

"Why isn't this on your ring finger?" Troy whispered so softly I doubt anyone else could hear.

"It's too big," I said looking down at it then at him with a little pout.

"Maybe we should have it sized down," He said into my hair,

"No I want it to stay right in this state, this is how you gave it to me,"

"But it's supposed to be on that finger," Troy said touching my finger.

"Well maybe I'm keeping it open for another ring," I growled looking at him sharply only to have him laugh.

"Okay babe," he leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

"Captain!" Troy jumped a little looking around as if just realizing all of the people around us

"Yea,"

"Aren't you excited for finals?" Troy looked around at all the expectant faces and nodded.

"Oh yea sure," Troy said with a grin before looking back down at me.

I guess I always knew Troy didn't love basketball as much as Chad, as they've gotten older it's become more obvious. Sometimes I think Troy would just drop it altogether for something that meant a lot to him. What that is exactly I'm not entirely sure yet.

_I wanna kiss ya, feel ya, please ya just right  
I wanna touch ya, love ya, baby all night  
Reward ya, for all the things you do  
You are my roc  
I love to roc with you  
I love to roc with you  
Oh oh oh I  
If I wanna try to count  
the ways You make me smile  
I'll run out of fingers  
Before I run out of time_

Everyone got into comfortable conversation talking about everything from kids to work to finals to anything other celebs are doing and making future plans. Me and Troy just sat here acting like we were in high school again, shy and discrete. I am currently inspecting his finger, he has a bad habit of jamming his fingers against the ball while playing and forgets to put ice on it after.

"You need lotion," I said as I placed my tiny hand against his gigantic one.

"I know I keep forgetting," he sighed closing his eyes briefly before opening them again.

"What happened to your finger!?" I asked holding his right hand up to his face pointing to his middle finger.

"Oh I did that during the game," he said wincing when I squeezed it softly.

"Troy you need to start putting ice on your fingers, this one is swollen," I scolded him.

"It's not that bad, it's not like that one time in high school when I got in that fight,"

"Ugh don't remind me, I was crying forever when you went to the hospital for that," I said looking away briefly before looking at him my hair falling in my face.

"Oh I'm sorry Ria," He said kissing my face

"I'll go get you some ice-" I started to get up but Troy pulled me back.

"No I want-need you right here, I've missed you so much," He said into my hair kissing my ear

"You need ice though," I said softly,"

"Have Ryan get it," I nodded

"Ry can you get some ice?" I asked him holding up Troy's hand, he nodded and left. We sat in silence until Ryan came back handing me the ice pack and going back to his seat. I took his hand and rested the pack against it.

"You know you have a tongue print," I said looking up at him with a smile.

"A what?" Troy asked looking at me like I was crazy. I laughed pushing his shoulder.

"A tongue print, you know you have a finger print well your tongue has one too." Troy frowned at me and shook his head.

"Where do you get this stuff?"

"I was reading a med book and well it just said it in there when I was reading about tongue's," I said with a shrug," Troy laughed

"Seriously?"

"Yea,"

"You're such a nerd," he said kissing the top of my head

"I'm your nerd though," I said looking up at him and kissing his nose.

"That you are, a sexy one too," he said kissing me on the lips. I giggled shaking my head at him but that was cut short when I let out a huge yawn.

"Tired?" he whispered looking down at me. I groaned before nodding.

"I don't want to be though, I wanna stay down here with everybody." I pouted

"They'll understand, I'm kind of tired too." He said stretching slightly before relaxing again.

"But I don't want to go upstairs." I said through a yawn.

"You're pregnant they'll understand you're getting closer to due date it's expected." He said tapping my butt telling me to get up.

"If we get up you have to tell me all about Houston and everything that happened."

"Mmmhmm of course babe," he tapped my butt again, I sighed before pushing off of him and standing up wrapping my arms around the bottom of my stomach showing off the hugeness. Troy stood up and stretched causing his shirt to lift showing off his perfect abs. I couldn't help but look I mean he's hot.

"Gabi I saw that!" Emily yelled making me look over at her with wide eyes and a blush.

"What are you talking about?" I asked holding my hands up before winking at her. Troy grabbed my sleeve covered hand and started pulling me towards the hall walking over all the people.

"We're going up, you guys can let yourselves out or just chill I don't care." Troy said flipping his hair out of his eyes. I swear he's going to get whip lash or his neck broken.

"Don't get in trouble up there you two kids," Zeke said making me glare at him.

"Ha ha ha, no we're going to take a nap, right Ria?" I looked down and nodded

"Okay have a great nap," Jason said before getting back in conversation with Kirstin.

May 17, 2009

"So when does the plane get here?" Ryan asked flipping through the latest issue of Cosmopolitan.

"Ugh I don't know," I said resting my head on my folded arms on the island.

"What's wrong with you? You act like you have a hangover, you look it too." Ryan said sliding onto the stool next to me.

"My throat hurts and my head and I feel constipated." I said trying not to laugh when I said constipated. Something about saying that always makes Ryan and I laugh. Ryan of course had to start laughing which just caused me to do so.

"You're constipated?" he asked trying to be serious but failing horribly.

"Yea," I said nodding as I laughed trying not to fall off my stool since I balance has been off lately.

"Well go shit!!" he yelled at me though wearing a grin the entire time.

"HAHA I did dumbass! You think I'd still be talking about it if I hadn't tried already?"

"Well I don't know, you're weird you know." Ryan said putting the magazine over his red face trying to hide his laughter

"Hey!" I said hitting him on the arm hard enough to leave a red spot

"Waaaaa?" he asked looking at me seriously. We stayed there starring for a while before bursting nto laughter.

"Why are we haven't a conversation about your shitting habits?" Ryan asked wiping his eyes.

"I don't even know," I said coughing a little and clearing my throat before resting my head again. Ryan sighed looking at his magazine again.

"So you're constipated?" he asked looking at me from the corner of his eye, I just hit him in reply.

"Sorry!" he said looking at me "No but seriously shouldn't they have arrived by now?"

"Yea I guess," I said touching my phone to see the time 4:35 pm

"And you're sure they haven't called?"

"Ryan do I look like I really wanna worry about anyone besides this one?" I asked pointing at my stomach.

"No not really but still I mean….well I guess," we sat there in silence and I was actually falling asleep when my phone began to ring, DAMN! I coughed clearing my throat before answering.

"Hey ma," I said looking at Ryan who nodded before looking back at an article,

"Hey mija we are in the taxi van as we speak Jack and Lucille say hello." I groaned a little sitting up.

"Tell them hello, and I told you I'd come get you guys. There's no point in you paying money to get taken over here when its 30 minutes from the airport. " I said as I got off the stool and started walking towards the front door sending a message to the guard to let them in.

"Gabriella Anne Montez you are 8 months pregnant there is no way I would make you come and get us when you should be resting." My mother argued Lucille agreeing in the background.

"Fine ma I guess, how far away are you now?" I asked leaning against the door placing a hand on my sore throat.

"We're almost to this address you gave me. So how big is this place?" she asked

"Uh it's not too big, I guess."

"Well if this is the gated community then I'm going to say you're lying." I couldn't help but laugh I forget this is her first time seeing it.

"So you're here?" I asked bending my toes and turning looking out the glass on the side of the door.

"Yes sweetie and let me say these houses are gorgeous! I would not like to pay the bills though," I laughed at my mother's bluntness. "Sweet Jesus, tell me this isn't your house," my mother said making me laugh.

"I'll open the gate," I said before pushing a button by the door and watching it open a moment the van slowly progressing in. My mother said goodbye and we hung up as the van parked.

"Ryan they're here!" I yelled before walking over to a mirror in the hall looking at myself with my curls and sighing looking at the black maternity sundress I was wearing with a white camisole over it.

"This will be fun," he said coming up behind me and looking in the mirror himself, I turned and hit his stomach before going to the door when the bell rang. I looked at Ryan my hand on the handle and took a deep breath before opening it .

"Gabriella!!" my mother said instantly pulling me into a hug which I returned closing my eyes breathing her in. I've missed her. "You are just glowing," She said pulling away and looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Gabriella," I turned towards Lucille and gave her a hug followed by Jack.

"So this is it? The house I've been hearing so much about?" My mother said looking around in awe.

"Yup this is it," I said my voice cracking a little causing me cough into my shoulder a little, Lucille gave me a look that made me know she'd be talking to me later.

"So you want me to show you to your rooms?" I asked going over to the stairs

"Oh no sweetheart we have it," Jack said picking up a suitcase and nodding toward Ryan and heading up the stairs past me my mother following him still in awe. Lucille walked over to me and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked softly dropping her hand from my cheek before leading me over towards the family room.

"I have a class I'll see you Gabs, I'm taking this magazine by the way." Ryan said before rushing out. I sighed sitting down on the couch her next to me.

"You look ready to have this baby," She said smirking at me. I nodded tiredly.

"Yea I really am this is tiring," I sighed,

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Yes we have, it's the perfect summer name since she is a summer birthday."

"It's not going to be one of these crazy celebrity names is it?" I laughed shaking my head.

"No it's not going to be like that, it's rather normal but rare and pretty."

"Well don't tell me I want it to be a surprise," She said covering her eyes. I laughed shaking my head just as the front door opened again and Troy rushed in.

"Mom!" he yelled with a grin coming over and giving her a kiss on the cheek and hug.

"Darling, you're so handsome but you need a haircut," She said twirling Troy's hair around her finger while laughing.

"Ha HA you're so funny!" he said before coming and kissing me on the lips and sitting behind me allowing me to lean back into him with a sigh.

"Where's dad?" Troy asked looking around a little.

"Upstairs with Maria," (I have no idea if I named Gabriella's mother, I don't feel like looking back;) he nodded before looking down at me.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, I shook my head at him and turned a little in his arms getting comfortable

"Mom," he said before pointing down at me. Lucille looked at me a moment before putting a hand over her throat and forehead. Well better her than me.

"Come here," Troy said lifting me onto his lap, "Your throat hurts?" he asked me softly, I nodded resting my head on his shoulder as our parents came down.

"This house Gabriella- oh Troy we didn't hear you come in," My mom came over and gave Troy a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat on a chair Jack sitting on a couch turning on the t.v.

Troy touched my cheek and rubbed my neck a little before kissing it. I looked up at him and smiled softly before kissing his chin

May 22, 2009

It's late and I should be home by now but I got held up with Shar and the girls since we were looking through clothes at the store. Its 9:30 and I'm actually feeling pretty good. My throat and head do hurt though but it's normal thing to happen now a days. I pulled into the garage and parked my truck; I grabbed my purse before hopping out and going for the back door. When I opened it everything was dark and silent, there was a light glow coming from the dining room leading outside which made me curious. I walked over to the main hall and saw and isle of candles leading for the back door I followed them in confusion and opened the door slowly and instantly gasped placing a hand over my mouth.

The whole backyard was lit up with a beautiful glow that just made the stars above somehow look ten times brighter. There was a big white air mattress in the center of the lawn the blue from the pool shining on it slightly. A simple pink bag was in the center of the bed surrounded by rose pedals and two pillows. The best part above all was the guy standing directly in front of all of this. I proceeded slowly down the aisle, tears falling from my eyes and not just because of the hormones. My maxi dress tickled my feet along with the grass but I didn't mind it I was already smiling. There he was, standing there in a black tux looking like he was going to a wedding or somewhere important or was seeing someone important. His hair was gelled back and made him look like a man straight out of the 40s or something. His face has never looked so handsome. I slowed once I reached him. In his hands was a bouquet of red roses. I wiped my eyes but the tears kept coming.

"Wh-why?" I choked out not able to say too much over my tears.

"I love you," he said as if it was that easy

"That's not a reason," I said looking up at him

"Yes, yes it is," he said wiping my tears with his thumb. I nodded just giving up at this fight, "These are for you," he said handing me the roses I fixed my bag on my shoulder and looked at them.

"Troy," I said looking back at him but he shook his head.

"I will love you until the last flower dies," he said nodding at them I looked back down and smelt them

"Troy," I said feeling one that was in the center of them all. "This one is…fake, "I looked back up at him in confusion.

"Well I guess it'll never die," I thought for a moment before blushing as more tears fell at this.

"You're – you're such a cheese ball," I said looking up

"I'm your cheese ball." He said simply I nodded

"Can I kiss you now?" he laughed and pulled me closer before bending down.

"Gabriella you _never _have to ask," he said simply before kissing me passionately on the lips.

When we finally broke apart he just held me as I ruined his white shirt. Once I figured I was good I pulled back and wiped my eyes looking at him.

"What's in the bag?" I asked looking behind him a little.

"Oh come on," he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the mattress and helped me sit down next to him. I placed my bag on the ground along with the flowers.

"Open it," he said simply; I looked at him briefly before grabbing the bag and pulling the tissue paper out to see a few things at the bottom of the bag.

"Before you look, I just want you to know that you know, I'm nervous about you and the baby. I mean I always am but I just…I hired a bodyguard for you."

"Troy," I said looking at him.

"No, no just look inside." He said, I hesitated before looking inside and pulling Mr. Teddy out and he was wearing a security guard outfit. I laughed a little as tears started forming again and slowly going down.

"Meet your new security guard Mr. Teddy," He said grinning at me. I held Mr. Teddy in my arms and was going to say something but Troy told me to look in the bag again. I reached inside and pulled out a smaller version of Mr. Teddy and had to laugh. "That one is for our little girl." I held the little bear in my arms also before putting them both on the bed and pulled Troy towards me kissing him before a hug.

"thank you so much, you're too sweet." I mumbled in his shoulder.

"You deserve it," he replied kissing my head. I pulled away and let him wipe my eyes.

"You have anything else?" I asked trying to calm myself.

"Yes I do but all you have to do now is lay down." I looked at him before laying down him following. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"What are we doing?"

"Looking at the stars."

"Sounds romantic, who are you and what have you done with Troy?"

"Hey, we just- we just haven't been on a date in a while so I figured…"

"No it's sweet," I said kissing his cheek "I love it,"

We lay there in silence just looking at the stars holding each other kissing every now and then. I slowly started to fall asleep when Troy spoke.

"Aren't you supposed to be wearing those glasses?" I groaned pushing my face further into his chest so he wouldn't see my guilty face. "You're such a rebel Ria, I love you," he whispered rubbing my arm.

"I love you too." Came my muffled response.

"Have I told you, you look fine today." I sat up and shook my head before kissing his nose.

"Have I told you, you look sexy today?" I asked in response before kissing him senseless.

* * *

**As I said sorry for the late update. I had that song _You are my roc by Beyonce_ in there since I won't be writing their anniversary chapter in this story or the next. I don't know but I hope everyone enjoys this. Please review! There are only 3 chapters left and everything.**

**Oh and no one won my little baby name thingy. Well I'll give you a HUGE hint. I said the name about 5 times in this chapter. Think of first grade when you're learning the SEASONS you know there are 4!!! the name starts with an S no it's not Sara or Sophia no nothing like that. think SEASONS is that obvious enough? **

**review preview! only 3 more chapters :)**

**xoxo Zoe**


	45. Now or Never

May 28, 2009

"Troy stop!" I squealed as Troy tried to hit my butt

"What?! It's not like we haven't played this before," Troy teased as I went against the wall making this game impossible to play.

"You're not fair," Troy pouted putting a hand on either side of my head.

"I'm not fair?! All I did was ask why your ass looks so big in those jeans," I said innocently as I pulled on the belt loops of his jeans pulling him closer.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I just have a nice ass just like you?" he asked looking deeply in my eyes.

"Uhh no?" I said innocently, as he chuckled before kissing me and instantly inserting his tongue in my mouth.

"Yo Troy we gotta- oh wow!" we broke apart at the sound of Chad bursting into the room. Troy turned and growled at him as I slipped under his arm and walked into the bathroom.

"What the fuck? Can't you ever knock?" Troy fumed. Chad kept mumbling sorry and I didn't know etc.

"Troy just come help me with this zipper," as soon as I said zipper Troy's reflection was looking at me in the bathroom mirror. I shook my head at him lightly before lifting my hair as he zipped the dress we had never finished zipping. I turned around and grabbed his shoulders pulling him down and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you babe." I turned back around facing the mirror and starting to apply eyeliner.

"Mmmm you don't need all of that," Troy mumbled as he started kissing my neck

"Troy if you keep doing that we'll never make it to the restaurant," I said trying to shrug him off but I'm half way in a trance by him.

"I don't think we should go either."

"I never said I didn't want to go to my own baby shower." I said with a giggle

"Oh well that's what I heard."

"Maybe we need to get you a hearing aid." I said opening my mascara.

"No I'm not that old," he said biting my neck making me squeal.

"Troy, behave," I warned looking at his eyes through the mirror before paying attention to my lashes again.

"Oh come on, you know I can't let this opportunity pass by. I mean look at you. You have this…glow to your skin and I just want to kiss every inch of it, e_very_ inch Gabriella." I paused mid stroke and looked at him before swallowing and continuing in what I was doing.

"Gabriella…come on…we haven't seen each other in months," I looked at him again before closing my mascara reaching for the lip gloss, when her pushed his hips against me making me stand up straight.

"Is that a new flavor?" Troy whispered in my ear making me shiver, he is playing with my hormones right now. I nodded not able to find my voice entirely.

"Can we try it on?" My heart stopped right there when I felt something hard in my back. I looked towards the clock and saw that the party never starts until the guest of honor is there. They can wait. I finished applying the lipgloss and turned looking at Troy.

"Lock the door this time," that's all I said and Troy ran out locking the door and locking our lips in seconds.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You guys this is so sweet," I said taking off my glasses and wiping my eyes.

"Oh sweetie you deserve it." Taylor said placing her hand on my knee. I lifted up the little tshirt that Sharpay and the girls had designed that said _My Mommy is in Med School_ on the front and_ I'm Very Proud of Her_ on the back.

"This is so cute," I said with a laugh as Shar handed me another bag that was designed with the Lakers logo. I looked over at Maggie who is Coach's wife.

"That is from the whole team Gabriella." She said from her spot next to my mom and Lucille. I nodded before reaching in and pulling out a mini version of Troy's jersey that had Baby League on the front and Bolton on the back.

"I'm going to give everyone a big kiss." I said handing it to Taylor.

"Me next," A girl with sandy blonde natural hair and a very girl next girl look that I've seen at the games before. She's a Lakers girl, we've never officially met but she's always been nice at team parties and such. She stood and came to stand in front of me holding a purple bag. She was wearing a white strapless dress and brown wedges; her hair was curled in the way of the Farah hairstyle that was hot back in the day.

"I know we don't know each other very well, but the whole team thought this would be funny for Troy and cute for the baby. Well we just hope you like it." She handed me the bag "I'm Hannah by the way." She said flashing me a perfect smile before going back to her seat next to Alysn.

"Thanks," I said before reaching into the bag and pulling the tissue paper out and seeing an outfit on the bottom. I looked over at her before looking back in the bag. I pulled the outfit out slowly and everyone laughed when they saw it.

"That is adorable!!" Emily said taking a picture of the mini Lakers Girl uniform I was holding in my hands.

"There's more," Hannah said with a giggle. I handed the uniform to Taylor as I reached back in the bag and pulled out a pair of pom poms to match the outfit. Sharpay laughed and snatched them out of my hand. I reached back in and pulled out a card.

_Dear Gabriella_

_When we heard that the guys were all making a special jersey for the baby we had to do something on the sly also. We haven't gotten the chance to get really close to you but you have always been nice to us in the past and we figured this gift would bring a nice laugh. What girl doesn't want to be a Lakers Girl? Anyways we hope to see the little one wearing this to a game in the future; we'll have to have a team picture. We haven't told Troy, we want it to be a surprise for him, so don't tell. We hope you enjoy this outfit, we have one for you too if you'd like. ;)_

_Love, Dance, and Basketball_

_The Lakers Girls _

"Awe, thank you so much!" I said putting the bag and card on Shars lap and standing up to give Hannah a hug. She laughed a little standing up and meeting me half way.

"You're welcome it was nothing really." She said as we pulled apart. I nodded wiping my eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're so young to have just graduated from UCLA, I went there all 4 and you've only gone for 2," Hannah said as we sat at a table in Zeke's restaurant with Alysn and Kirstin.

"Well I took classes while I was in high school. I've always been two years ahead." I said blushing a little.

"Damn girl you're smart." Hannah said grinning at me as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"That's what I said when I met her," Kirstin said running a hand over her now long blonde hair that was curled lightly.

"I know I am so proud of our little Gaby, she was first a Pregnant Intern, now she's going to be a Med School Mom, I swear if I wasn't witnessing it I wouldn't believe it." Alysn said wrapping an arm around me.

"Oh Alysn," I said with a grin.

"I love you too," She said leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

"So are you excited for the baby?" Hannah asked as Kirstin and Alysn got in another conversation.

"Yes I am ready for her to come out. It's not all the celebrities make it out to be."

"I'm sure it's not, but you seem to be handling this gracefully." She said

"Thanks, I guess I'm good at covering the pain." I said with a laugh which she returned.

"That's something I hope I'm good at, I mean Todd is amazing he pampers me ever night because doing all of this dancing can make you sore."

"Awe he sounds like a sweetie."

"Yea he is, he's not the first guy I planned on falling for but he just has this wonderfulness to him."

"What's he like?"

"He's…a nerd," She said before laughing covering her face with her hands. "I mean he's one of those sexy nerds though, he wears glasses like yours but more thin. His hair is like Troy's but it's shorter and more buzzed, he has the cutest dimples." She said blushing.

"Awe you love him." I said watching her as she talked about him.

"Yea I'm going to marry him one day."

"Has he proposed?" I asked glancing at her hands briefly.

"Yea but we aren't ready to plan a wedding yet so we don't want people forcing us to get started so we keep it on the low."

"Awe," I said smiling.

"Do you think Troy will ever ask?" I shrugged spinning my straw around in my tea.

"I don't care if he does…" She gave me a look "Okay I mean I do care but I don't think he'll do it soon. We've been together so long it's like we've been married the whole time. What is a ring going to do to change that…everyone will think I'm a gold-digger anyways,"

"Oh come on they don't think that,"

"There's a I hate Gabriella Montez site."

"Oh my god! That's…"

"It's okay I don't go on it," anymore

"Gabi-"

"It's a baby shower we're here to be happy right," I said cutting her off though smiling the whole time.

"Okay." She said with a smile

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gabriella I am proud to say this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Hannah said as I walked with her to her car. I smiled looking down at my violet maternity dress that had a ribbon under my bust.

"I know me too." I said once we reached her Mercedes

"Are you going to be at any of the games coming up?" She asked unlocking the car

"Nah I mean Troy doesn't really want me to get excited or anything, I may go into labor at the game or something." I said with a laugh placing my hands on my stomach

"Oh I understand, I get pretty into those games too. Well I have to get going but call or text me anytime." She pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned

"Bye cutie," She said before getting in the front seat. I smiled backing up a little before waving as she pulled out the parking lot.

June 3, 2009

"The bitch," Sharpay said standing up straight looking over my shoulder. I turned around from my spot by the counter of Shar's store to see who just walked in.

"Lily," I said in shock.

Lily Evans, Nikki's best friend and a girl who hates my guts. She's gorgeous you have to give her that. She has genes that most would envy, Hawaiian, Pilipino, and Chinese on her mother's side, Caucasian, African-American, Native-American, Irish and German on her father's side. She's like the super family tree that you hear about in books. Her hair is long black and thick, he eyes big brown and beautiful, he lips full but not so full they take over her face. Her cheeks the perfect size for her face and the one dimple on the right side just adds to it. Her boobs are natural D cups, and her legs long. These qualities on any other person may look odd, somehow though it makes her look exotic. What guy doesn't love exotic, Troy went out with her for a month after him and Nikki broke up. Of course Lily had to choose and as always it's chicks before dicks.

"Well if it isn't Gabi-Ella?" She said in fake shock. Her and Nikki have a thing of calling me Gabi-Ella, you know like Cinder-Ella? They claim only magic could have gotten me with Troy, I swear they know how to make a fairytale look like hell.

"Lily what do you want?" Sharpay asked already pissed off. Shar, Lily and Nikki used to be best friends. But Nikki tried to get Zeke to have sex with her and Sharpay isn't one to let things go drunk or not. Lily and Nikki had been friends longer so Lily stuck with Nikki. Really Lily is way more gorgeous than Nikki and really was only mean to me when Nikki was around. Though 25% of that time that she's not with Nikki she hates me the other half she doesn't

"I just wanted to look at clothes like any other customer here," She said motioning to the other people roaming the store.

"Then look at clothes," Shar snapped.

"Touchy, touchy," Lily said winking at me before going to the back to look around.

"I hate her,"

"Me too," I mumbled rubbing my stomach why is everyone I hate and who hates me coming back into my life?!"

June 12, 2009

"I swear she's not coming out today," I said sitting at the island eating ice cream with Alysn and Kirstin.

"Oh come on it's not like she's going to make your stomach green when she's ready to go." Alysn said rubbing my arm.

"No I'm serious; I have been with her for now 9 months. I know her, and she's not doing anything today." I said taking another scoop.

"You don't know that," Kirstin said fixing her knit hat on her head.

"Oh I do,"

"So when is she going to come,"

"When she's ready, she was announced as a surprise and a surprise she'll be. But I already started looking up ways to speed up labor if she doesn't come."

"Oh really?" Alysn asked amused.

"Yes, I'm going to make Troy have sex with me."

"Oh yea Troy will fall for that one, he's like ready to have sex everytime someone says go," Kirstin said laughing.

"He's not that- okay maybe he is."

"Are you excited?" Alysn asked

"Yea, but I'm just ready to wear a bikini and not feel like the fattest one in the room anymore."

"Oh Gabs,"

"I'm serious."

June 13, 2009

"I told you she wouldn't come yesterday." I said to Alysn through the phone as I walked into the closet packing my hospital bag just for when it's time.

"Maybe she just wants a grand entrance,"

"Ha I'm sure she does,"

"Emily is like bouncing around with Sharpay about how they're going to take her shopping and everything. Kevin said he's going to take her to the mall with him and try and pick up chicks." I laughed shaking my head.

"He stupid," I said dropping the bag by my bedroom door.

"I know but I want to babysit whenever I can." Alysn said with a smile evident in her voice.

"I know Kirstin says that she'll take her to get a tattoo when she's old enough. Troy said over her dead body."

"Oh god Troy is going to be one of those overprotective types isn't he?"

"You've seen how he is with me right?"

"Oh two girls to look after what is Troy going to do?"

"I have no idea,"

"Yea she'll most likely be just like you, too much to handle."

"Hey!"

"I'm serious, but she's going to be taller than you since you know the kid usually is closer to the fathers height gene than the mothers."

"Oh I'm used to looking up to everyone. I'm not even that short, I'm just usually the shortest in the room."

"Well most basketball players like petite girls."

"I knoooooow,"

"Oh wow,"

"Listen, I have to go get Troy off this court out here, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said looking out at the backyard to see Troy shooting hoops.

"Okay and call if-"

"I know, love you,"

"I love you too,"

I hung up and threw the phone on the bed before heading for the stairs and going down the stairs.

"Callie shouldn't you be in bed?" I said when I saw Callie sitting in the dining room videotaping Troy playing basketball.

"My bff Jill's birthday is next month, I'm just getting her birthday gift over with now." I laughed before shaking my head at her.

"You should go rest up big day tomorrow." I said before heading outside.

"Wooo look at you Wildcat!!!" I yelled out at him as I stood on the grass away from the court, he turned towards me sweating and everything. I guess I could get him to have sex with me now….

"Shouldn't you be sleep?" He asked walking to the edge of the court panting.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said meeting him halfway.

"Well I just I don't know I couldn't sleep, tomorrows the big day."

"I know I can't wait to come and –"

"No Gabriella we discussed this you're staying here."

"You're no fun,"

"You can watch it on T.V."

"But it won't be the same…" I pouted.

"I know." he kissed my forehead

June 14, 2009

"I can't believe they left me to babysit." I said crossing my arms over my chest as I watched the T.V. which was showing people packing into the arena and I saw the whole family counting my friends getting in their seats.

"Well I'm always the one to babysit Brandon." Callie said taking a seat next to me

"This is depressing." I said sighing as I looked over at Brandon, Corbin, Ashley and Kelsey playing.

"I know I should be a birthday party but my parents made me come here to see the birth of the baby."

"I'm sorry," I said looking at her.

"No it's fine I would feel better about this if I would have had a choice and I wasn't forced or anything…you know?"

"Yea I remember what it's like to be 14…I remember it well actually…"

"Didn't you start dating Troy at like 14?"

"Yea…something like that." I said before wincing.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked

"I just had another contraction."

"Oh god I have a bad feeling!" Callie said jumping up.

"What?"

"The baby is going to come…today and there's no one here."

"No there's Paige." I said wincing again

"Who the hell is Paige?!?"

"She lives next door. She's 21 she can drive."

"God I'm going to have an asthma attack." I took a deep breath when it was over.

"You don't have asthma."

"So I'll have a panic attack then." I laughed at Callie before slowly standing up.

"Your funny you should act." I said before walking to the kitchen.

"This is serious Gabriella aren't you freaking out?"

"Nah, my asthma isn't that bad …" I said getting the orange juice out of the fridge.

"I've never really seen someone go into labor…I mean my bother but I was 8 and I was in school when it happened. But it sounds like a wonderfully painful thing I don't know why women set themselves up for that. It's just going to leave them grouchy. I mean my mom always-"

"Callie-"

"-complains about how she has stretch marks and how she wishes she had her body back. I mean I've seen her old pictures and I keep telling her that she looks fine-"

"Callie-"

"-but nooo she doesn't listen! When her and dad went to their school reunion it was crazy how she went on a diet and was working out trying to fit in her old prom dress-"

"Cal-"

"-though you have to realize that when you have two healthy baby's that you're going to have hips that you didn't have in high school. I think that she looks more like someone on Maxim's hot 100 now then back then-"

"CALLIE!!!!" I yelled glaring at her breathing heavily.

"What!??!!!"

"My water just broke!!"

"You're lying!"

"Look!" I yelled pointing down at the puddle surrounding my feet.

"I-I'm going to clean this up….Brandon!!!!!!" she yelled causing Brandon to run in the room

"What?"

"Go and get Gabriella's bag by her door okay?" he nodded before running off.

"I gotta sit down," I said feeling a little light headed.

"Noo!!!! If I know anything you're not supposed to sit down."

"Why not?"

"I don't know that's just what I said just lean against the wall." I didn't feel like arguing so I did as she said but grabbed my phone in the process.

"Hello?" a bubbly voice responded after I dialed.

"Hey Paige." I said trying not to breath heavily.

"Oh god Gabriella what's wrong?"

"My water just broke can you come over-"

"Sure I'll be there in one minute."

"Bring your truck I have the kids."

"Gotcha, and just breathe!" She hung up making that task sound easy. I heard the basketball game starting in the other room. I watched as Callie threw a towel over the spot.

"I'm sorry," I said tears falling from my eyes.

"It's okay, it's not like you can plan it…I'm the one who put it in the atmosphere." Callie said looking as nervous as I felt. "Are you sure you can breathe." I nodded a little amused at her.

"Mommy what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I looked down at Corbin and smiled as the tears continued to fall.

"I'm happy." I said running my hand over his hair.

"Because my daddies are winning?" he asked with a semi toothless smile

"Yea, and because the baby will be coming soon." I said putting my right hand on my stomach as Callie ran to let Paige in.

"She is? Really? Will I be able to hold her?" I nodded

"Gabriella!! Oh my gosh this is amazing you're going to give birth!" Paige said coming in her brown natural locks hanging in two long braided pigtails and her thin rimmed glasses on her cute face matching her green eyes.

"I know but I'd really like to lay down.."

"No you are sitting in the front with me and we're going to make sure that you can breathe like they taught us in class." Paige went with me to a class a while back when no one else was available. I nodded and took her hand as she led me to her truck.

**Hospital**

"This baby looks like she'll be ready in a few hours." Dr. Gomez said writing something on her clip board before smiling at me.

"Thanks,"

"Her head is just right there but there's not that much there just a head of hair. Now Paige make sure she breathes. Oh and have you called the father?"

"He's a little busy right now," I laughed nodding towards the T.V. Dr. Gomez looked up before laughing

"I see, we're winning." She smiled before heading for the door.

"Dr. Gomez."

"Yes?"

"Can the kids…I just don't want them out there without an adult I mean…Callie but still."

"Oh I'll make sure a guard is watching them. I mean we wouldn't want angry celebrities coming at us about missing children." I rolled my eyes as she closed the door.

"So when are we calling everyone?" Paige asked grabbing my hand.

"3rd quarter, beginning of 4th."

"Why so late."

"I don't want Troy to try and leave early, I mean it's his big day, and those ones in the stand will scream until they're here."

"Really?" Paige said laughing as if she didn't believe me.

"I'm serious." I said with a straight face. She nodded and looked back at the T.V.

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait,"

* * *

**I know I got her this far. **

**Now please read the next chapter. It has absolutely nothing to do with anything. But you know how in T.V. they leave you at a point then show reruns Until they're ready and sure you're anxious enough to post the Part Two i guess? Well here we are 46 is your rerun. I hope you enjoy it took me 6 hours to write no lie I'm so serious. **

**But I am sorry this chapter was choppy kind of . It bounced from here to there but yea I wrote 46 before I finished this one :) of course i hope some of you liked it. I even mentioned the title for the sequel Med School Mom is what I'm thinking. I'm still trying to figure if I want her to still help at the hospital...what do you guys thinkk? well let me know in a review here. but please read and review 46 since it's long and I'm not going through it ;)**

**If you haven't already i repeat for most likely the last time. if you want to make sure you don't miss the sequel please author alert me. **

**Do you guys want your last preview for pregnant intern ever? Review please **

**I love you guys so much  
xoxo Zoe**


	46. She Is Love

**Troy's POV – **_She Is Love by;; Parachute – _**don't know it? YouTube it,**

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,  
but she takes it all for me._

January 23, 2007

"It's just so damn frustrating Ria, I mean all they say is why was he drafted he keeps messing up." I said banging my fist against the headboard of our king bed. I looked up at the ceiling of the apartment I bought a few months ago. Gabriella crawled onto me her hand resting softly on my chest her shoulder length curls falling in her face.

"You want me to beat them up? I may be 5'4" but I can sure as hell take them." She said with a serious face. I chuckled a little bringing my right arm around to tough her back bringing her down against me.

"I bet you can babe, but I can handle it I think." I said kissing the top of her head. We stayed like that just listening to the silence of the apartment.

"Sit up," Gabriella said getting from my grasp and sitting up running a hand through her hair. I sat up looking at her with a confused expression.

"What is it?"

"Troy you have to promise me something," She said grabbing my hand and looking me in the eye.

"Okay, what is it?"

"You have to promise me that you will _never_ let them tell you how good you are. I know how you play Troy. I've been watching you since I was in 4th grade and that a long ass time. You're letting what they say get to you. You can't do that, I won't let you. So you have to promise me that you will give thousand percent best when you're out there on that court. Because I know this means everything to you, so it means everything to me. So promise," she said holding her pinky out to me. I looked at her pinky then in her eyes.

"I promise Gabriella." I said before linking our pinkies, next our thumbs touch and we leaned forward sealing it with a kiss.

_  
And I lost my faith, in my darkest days, _

March 12, 2009

"Hey," She said, I didn't look up though

"Hi,"

"What are you doing?"

"Working on something,"

"Why aren't you inside?"

"I want to work on this,"

"You have a cut, come inside and let me clean it up." I sighed before looking up at her.

"Gabriella I'm fine,"

"You don't seem fine," She said hesitation evident in her voice

"Well we never finished, he promised we would finish and we didn't! This piece of shit was for -" I threw my wrench at the hood letting it fall. "We're never going to finish, he's somewhere in fucking ground rotting away like garbage. The stupid bastard, you know the worst part?" I looked up at her with tears threatening to fall from my eyes and my jaw tight. "He knew, he knew he was going to die and didn't say one damn thing!! I talked to him! The _night_ before, and he didn't say a _damn_ thing!!! He felt it, he had to and he couldn't let me in on this secret. We told each other everything Gabriella _EVERYTHING_!!! And his old ass couldn't tell me this one damn thing!!!!" I yelled tears falling from my face at rapid speeds.

"He's gone Gabriella, he's not coming back!!" I said sliding down to the ground putting my head in my hands.

"He's gone," I repeated through a sob

"Troy," She whispered she walked over to me only for me to get on my knees and wrap my arms around her waist resting my head on her stomach. She sighed and placed her hands on my head rubbing it gently.

"Why'd he leave me Gabriella? Why?"

"It was his time Troy, everyone has their time," she said simply

"Don't leave me Gabriella, ever. Don't,"

"I won't Troy I promise,"

_but she makes me want to believe._

August 9, 2002

"Don't you think it's weird we're dating? I mean you're like a Senior and I'm a Sophomore. On top of that I was born late so you're 17 still and I'm still 13….oh god Troy this sounds perverted." She said turning towards me with an alarmed expression. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She had paint all over her. Her hair had paint in places and her face was covered in little places. My old camp shirt was now covered in purple paint as were her shorts and legs. We are trying to repaint her bedroom but we're having a little trouble.

"Nah babe, I mean for as long as we've been beating around the bush I think we're right where we should be. It's not like we're doing anything…yet." I said smirking at her. Damn she's cute.

"Bolton only in your dreams," she said walking over to me with a sassy smirk on her face.

"Well then I am proud to say my dreams are very pleasant," I teased only lying a little bit. She gasped and raised her paint brush and I did the same ready to hit but she beat me to it flinging paint onto my cheek. I looked over at her before rushing over and grabbing her by the waste spinning her around making her laugh throwing her head back laughing the whole time. Once we stopped spinning I placed her down. She spun around a little but I grabbed her making sure she didn't fall. She smiled up at me and I took a chance brushing a stray hair from her face.

"It must be the paint fumes." I said with a grin she nodded retuning a smile. I winked before leaning all the way down and kissing her on the lips.

Mission Accomplished.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love._

October 18, 2005

"So what'd you get me?" I asked sitting down on the floor of my tree house across from Gabriella. Today was my 21st birthday. I had my first drink, received my first bottle of wine, and I'm ready to try out my ID at a bar with my dad. Of course there are some things that have to come before any of this. Like Gabriella.

"Well it's not that great of a gift compared to everything else you got…" She trailed off a light blush on her cheeks though she wouldn't look at me.

"Well…I'm sure whatever is in that box will be the best present of the night." I said with a grin though she wouldn't even peek up to see it. She played with the blue ribbon that was wrapped around the blue and silver wrapped box that was in her lap.

"No, I mean…it's not a bottle of nice wine like what Taylor, Chad and Zeke chipped in to get. It's not a nice Rolex like what Sharpay and Ryan got. It's also not like the signed basketball your parents got. Or the season passes that Nikki got you…" She took a deep breath before continuing. "I just…I don't think you'll like it. It's so small compared to everything else. I mean there aren't many nice things a 16 year old has access to, including a card full of money."

"Gabriella-"I started before she shook her head before cutting me off shoving the gift at me.

"No just take it," She said sounding defeated sure that I wasn't going to like it. She stood up and walked out of the house and towards the pirates' wheel connected to the tree house. I looked out at her through the cut out window before looking back at this box. I sighed before taking the ribbon a loose and slowly and carefully unwrapping the gift. I put the ribbon and wrapping to the side and looked at the plain box in front of me. I looked out the window again before lifting the cover. A smirk came on my face as I pulled the item out of box and couldn't help but let the grin come on my face as I unfolded it. I quickly stood and walked out and stood behind her.

"You know this; this is truly the best gift I got all night. Before you say anything I'm serious. I mean wine; I'll drink it and then throw away the bottle. A basketball will be put in a case, placed on a shelf, and then left there. A watch, as nice as it may be, and as expensive, I'll wear it only on special occasions. Season passes, will only last that season. Money I'll spend it and most likely on things like gas and food. But this, this blanket will stay with me forever. It has the Lakers on it! Babe I don't know how to tell you this but this is the best damn gift I got all night." I moved a little closer to her and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders before wrapping my arms around her. "I mean when I get lonely in the dorm and I just miss you too damn much, I'll just pull this a little closer. Then when I get drafted into the Lakers I can take it with me every time we go to another state or anything. I'll always be with you. So really this is the best gift." I said finishing by kissing her cheek softly which made her turn around. She looked up at me with a breathtaking smile and tears rolling gracefully down her cheeks. I reached up and wiped them away with my thumb.

"You mean it; it's not a dumb gift?"

"Nothing that comes from you will ever be dumb to me." I winked at her which caused a giggle to escape her lips. I leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

_  
She is love, and she is all I need_

June 1, 2009

I quietly walked into the house closing the garage door behind me. I put my gym bag down on the floor of the laundry room before walking in the kitchen placing my keys on the counter. I glanced at the mail but just didn't feel like even looking, I just want to see her. I walked through the living room and to the main hall and was going to go up the stairs when I heard the T.V. on in the family room. I frowned going back down the few steps I had gone up. I walked into the room and saw her lying on a couch near the big window in the front of the house, her head facing the T.V. Mr. Teddy in her arms. I walked over quietly a smirk on my face. I looked down at her peaceful face. I walked around and kissed her on the lips thinking she wouldn't feel. When I looked back at her, a toothless smile was on her face. I shook my face before carefully lifting her up knowing that if she stayed on that couch any longer her back would be killing her when she woke. I proceeded to the stairs, she somehow knew to wrap her arms around my neck and pull close. She's never been one to let go of her body guard, _ever_.

_She's all I need_

June 18, 2003 – New York

"Oh gosh Troy it's so huge! I bet I look like an ant next to her I mean I'm only 5'4". Troy take my picture!!" She squealed very excited to be in front of the Statue of Liberty after some events that happened 2 years ago. She handed me her camera before running so she was standing in front her. She put her arms up in the air and I shook my head though grinning the whole time.

"Okay smile!!!" I called out to her as I bent back a bit trying to get more of the statue in the background. "Beautiful!!" I yelled grinning at her as she ran over to me.

"Oh stop I'm sure I looked like a two year old." She said with a pout.

"The cutest two year old ever then." I said showing her the picture. She stuck her tongue out at me before squealing again grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the souvenir shop on the side.

"Troy can you get me one of those foam hats? I have to get one for everybody they are so cute!" she said looking up at me.

"Uhh…" I looked around at the people with the pointy hat things on with a mini green statue in the middle. "I think I'll take a baseball cap." I said releasing our hands, if we were at home hand holding would be fine. But here people may think I kidnapped Gabriella, we have to act like we're related.

"Oh no Troy you have to get one! I mean you'll be a looser if you don't have one! I won't let you wear mine when you realize it either." She said crossing her arms across her chest pouting. I looked up at the sky asking silently why I'm so spineless with this girl.

"Fine I'll get a hat," She instantly lit up jumping around once again.

"And you'll wear it now and take pictures with me?" she asked looking at me expectantly.

"Yes Ria," I said though I wish I could say no.

"Yay!! Come on," She said pulling my hand once again towards the souvenir shop.

Why do I love this girl? I asked myself shaking my head at her youthfulness with a smirk on my face the whole time.

_Well I had my ways, they were all in vain,  
but she waited patiently._

July 18, 2001

"It took you how long to finally realize you wanted me?" She teased looking up at me.

"Wayyyyyyy too long babe." I said kissing her on the lips.

"I have a feeling it's going to take you a loooooooooong time to realize you want to marry me too huh?"

"Hey we've only been together two weeks you're already planning a marriage?" I asked looking down at her head resting on my chest.

"Well I've had how long to do so?" She teased once again.

"Okay point taken….but most likely, I'm a little oblivious to the things right in front of me." I said with a shrug

"Yea but you're stuck with me for the rest of your life anyways so…." She said flashing me a grin.

"I was stuck with you for the rest of my life when you said hello all those years ago." She scooted up a little and let her head hover over mine

"Damn straight." She said kissing me on the lips.

_  
It was all the same, all my pride and shame,  
and she put me on my feet._

December 15, 2006

"I'm still sorry I wasn't in town for your birthday." I said as we sat on my bed in my apartment that currently only had a mattress and no other furniture. Closes everywhere…there is a fridge though. Gabriella is now 18 and we can do anything we want…I just haven't been in town to get to furniture or anything. She is out of school for the moment and came to visit me as soon as she could.

"It's fine Troy,"

"Sorry I don't even have a table for us to sit at…" I trailed off

"Troy I understand." She said laughing again. I looked away a little embarrassed.

"So how was your birthday?"

"It was okay…I'm having a much better time now though." She said smiling at her plate of spaghetti

"Really? I mean we haven't even really done anything…"

"No, I've had fun. I mean we made this meal together and we talked while doing so. Then while it was cooking we took a quick shower…" She gave me a look before continuing. "We dried off checked the noodles then I put on this t-shirt you put on those boxers. We stayed in the 'family room' sitting on the floor talking some more. You brushed my hair then I played with yours. You put the food on plates and then we came in here since we'd be most comfortable and here we are." She looked at me this look of happiness in her eyes.

"Well as long as you're happy…who am I to object." She nodded chewing before speaking.

"And the fact that you don't have a shirt on, with a chest like that, is making this all the better." She said with a wink.

"I like your chest too," I said non-chalantly.

"Troy! I've only been 18 for less than 48 hours!" She said not looking at shocked as she sounded. I took her plate out of her hands and placed both of our plates on the floor.

"Let's just finish what we started in the shower, shall we?"

"We shall," She said attacking me with pleasure.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love._

April 15, 2007

The drizzle that started when I was walking her home from school quickly turned into rain. I'm visiting my parents since we don't have a game until next week Monday and I had nothing to do in LA. I came to get Gabriella after school thinking it'd be nice to take a romantic walk through the park before going home to whoever's house was empty. I should have checked the weather channel before doing all of this planning before now we're walking through rain that we can hardly see through.

"Well you know April showers bring May flowers!!" Gabriella yelled over at me. I looked at her, her long hair sticking to her along with her green floral mini dress that she wore.

"Yea very reassuring Brie," I said stopping realizing that no matter how fast we moved we were still about 5 minutes from my house even.

"Well think of it this way…when I wake up sick tomorrow and can't go to school you can take care of me!!" She smiled at me laughing as she interlaced our fingers.

"I'm glad you love this!!!"

"I know you are!!" even through the rain I could see her wink.

"This was supposed to be a romantic walk!!" I said still angry that we're soaking wet and that Gabriella will most likely get sick tomorrow.

"This is romantic!!" She said looking at me getting closer.

"Oh really? How so?" I asked not believe a word she was saying.

"Well if you kiss-" she didn't really need to finish that thought since my lips were already against hers.

_  
She is love, and she is all I need_

February 14, 2008

"I love you," I whispered pulling her as close as possible as I stood on by the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of my in nothing but panties.

"I love you too," She said kissing me on the lips.

_  
She is love, and she is all I need_

February 14, 2009

"You looked beautiful tonight," I whispered as we walked around the garden a while after our first time walking through.

"No Taylor looks beautiful,"

"Yes, and she's the most beautiful one here…to Chad, to me though…you are the most breathtaking." I saw a blush grace her features.

"You're too cute when you blush."

"Thanks," she mumbled I stopped walking and grabbed her arms pulling her close.

"I love you...so much." She looked up at me even in her heels.

"I love you too," She leaned up and I met her the rest of the way, kissing her on the lips.

_  
She is love, and she is all I need  
_

**Gabriella's POV **_– Smash Into You by;; Beyonce –_** don't know it? YouTube it,**

_Head down as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground.  
I should, I find myself in love racing the Earth_

May 20, 2006

"Have you ever noticed that the Mona Lisa doesn't have eyebrows." I asked Troy as I did my Calculus homework, I looked at him through my glasses to see him giving me a look

"Where do you get this stuff?"

"Books, you know in the renaissance it was seen as a fashion to shave them off. How would I look?" I asked kicking his arm which was resting on my legs which were on his lap. He looked over at me and laughed when he saw I covered my eyebrows with my fingers.

"Gorgeous," he said simply.

"Oh shush you know I'd look horrible."

"Not to me." He said looking at me with this lovestruck expression.

"Okay Bolton," he laughed and started rubbing my legs again.

"Did you know there are no clocks in Las Vegas casinos?" I asked not looking up at him.

"When have you been in a casino?" he asked I could feel him looking at me.

"I haven't I read a book." He laughed

"Well then tell me Little Miss Bookworm, what is the most important thing to Troy Bolton?"

"I don't know, I haven't read his book yet…" I said looking up at him

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked moving closer to me.

"Basketball?" I'm serious.

"No," He hovered over me our noses were touching making everything inside me feel hot. "You," he whispered huskily before kissing me on the lips.

_  
And I'm soaked in your love ,oh  
And love was right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you, belong_

November 3, 2007

"I love you,"

"I love you more,"

"How do you figure?"

"Well I realized I loved you with my whole entire being, years before you would admit it to yourself though everyone else could tell. I had to actually get asked on a date and confess my love for you before you even figured it out."

"Point taken,"

"So I love you more,"

"I think it's equal."

"Why?"

"Well I mean I loved you I just didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I kept trying to fall for girls my age but I just kept comparing them to you."

"Awe,"

"It's true,"

"I love you Bolton,"

"I love you more Montez,"

_I wanna run and smash into you_

June 13, 2003

"Parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, faculty, students, and members of the community, I am proud to introduce to you the class of 2003!!!" Principal Matisui (_haha I'm too lazy to look it up you get the point_) said clapping as all of the seniors stood on field cheering for themselves looking ready to go and attack the world.

~~**~~**~~

"Where's Troy?" I asked Taylor after giving her a huge hug congratulating her.

"He's….over there." Taylor said pointing towards a crowd of people trying to get pictures.

"Of course I should have guess…" I looked at the distance and took off my heels handing them to Taylor.

"Hold these will you?" I said taking off before she could reply.

I tried to be the first one he saw after throwing up his cap besides other graduates. But I pretty much got surrounded by a bunch of tall people and couldn't find a way out. Good thing I took my inhaler this morning. I moved through the people and smelt the whole perfume counter at Boston Store in the process. Times like these make me glad that I wear short dresses often. Once I was through the cluster I had to be closer to Troy. I looked up and could see the back of his head as he talked to the track coach and his wife. God Troy turn around!!!! Right when I was too close to stop he turned around and caught me as if we'd practiced it a million times.

_  
I wanna run and smash into you_

January 18, 2007

I looked over at Troy standing there looking out at the ocean.

"I'll be back," I said to some friends who we were at the beach with and they were playing on the play structure.

I never realized how hard it was to run in sand until this moment. They always make it seem so easy on Baywatch. I don't really care about my jeans or my clothes, he's all that matters. As I got closer Troy turned around and smiled at me right before I jumped into his arms. He held me spinning me around. He always catches me like we've practiced this a million times. By now I'm sure we have. (_Say Ok anyone?)_

_Ears closed...what I hear no one else has to know.  
'cause I know that what we have is worth first place and gold_

August 17, 2008

"I wouldn't tell the press but I was so nervous when we were playing in Beijing. I mean it's the fucking Olympics Gabriella, it's scary." I lifted my head off his chest and looked up at him.

"I know babe. I was nervous for you."

"Yea, I mean Kobe he was great about it, Chad didn't seem to care he just loves to play. But I kept thinking what if I mess up and ruin this for everyone?"

"You weren't going to ruin anything."

"How do you know?"

"Because, you are my boyfriend and I don't date losers. And only losers ruin things."

"Thanks babe."

"That's what I'm here for….can I see your medal again?"

"Of course." He reached over to the nightstand and handed it to me

"So this is gold." I said touching it softly.

"Yes,"

"Wow, I'm so proud of you, you don't even understand." I said kissing him on the lips.

"Thanks,"

"I mean it Troy, I like cried when I saw you guys won," I said tears coming to my eyes now.

"Gabriella I'm proud of you too,"

"What have I done besides go to school and read?"

"You don't even know,"

"Oh so I'm just amazing?"

"Yes,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

_  
And I'm soaked in your love,  
And love was right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you, belong  
_

April 13, 2009

"Prince Charming doesn't have to have a cape or horse," I said looking down at my stomach rubbing it in soothing circles.

"Yea he does, I mean he does in all of those stories," I shook my head even though he couldn't see me.

"You're my prince charming, you don't have a cape," I said still daydreaming

"Oh and what's this?!" Troy asked and I over at the closet only to let out a huge laugh, Troy came out with a big red cape wrapped around his neck and a blue superman t-shirt on I couldn't contain myself.

"Where did you get that?!"I asked as tears welled in my eyes from laughing so hard.

"Six Flags! The Superman ride!" he put his arms in front of him and kicked a leg up as if he were about to take off, which made me laugh harder until I was snorting. The look on Troy's face was hilarious I wasn't able to stay still.

"Did you just snort?!" Troy asked laughter in his voice and all I could do was laugh, I think I stopped breathing a while ago.

"God Gabriella if you keep laughing like that you're going to pop that baby right out!" I rolled over gripping Troy's pillow trying to stop but wasn't able to. Troy crawled onto the bed and put a hand on either side of me looking down at me as I laughed and continued snorting like a pig.

"You're so cute," Troy said shaking his head. I just nodded not really able to stop laughing.

"You're beautiful," Troy said softly which seemed to work at calming me down to a chuckle.

"You're handsome,"

"So I guess we're prefect for each other," Troy said with a shrug.

"Yea," I said softly as Troy kissed me softly before pulling away and staying where his face was close and his nose still touching mine. We stayed there looking at each other for a while, just listening to the…crickets.

_I wanna run and smash into you_

June 13, 2007

"TROY!!" I yelled running towards him holding my cap down with my diploma in my other hand. Once I got past my mother I threw the items on the grass. My gown moved in the air behind me as I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"I did it," I whispered in his ear kissing it before pulling back looking at him.

"I know I saw!" he said a grin on his face.

"I really did it Troy! This is amazing."

"I know you are." I smiled and gripped his hair before kissing him hard on the lips.

_  
I wanna run and smash into you_

December 1, 2008

"GO!!!" I nodded before turning around and sprinting.

I eventually dropped my purse knowing Ryan would get it. When I got to the gate I instantly saw Troy and he turned around and caught me in his arms just in time. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and just breathed him in.

"Oh my god I thought you would leave, I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't know the test would take so damn long and I can't tell you the traffic and the fucking security and-"

Troy kissed me on the lips shutting me up. I deepened the kiss before pulling away tears falling from my eyes.

"Hey don't cry, smile for me?" I smiled though tears were still coming from my eyes.

"I told you last week I would never leave without you and I meant it." Troy slowly brought me back to the ground.

"I thought you were being sarcastic…" I said shyly gazing up at Troy.

"Never," Troy brushed a hair out of my face,

_Smash into you_

May 22, 2009

The whole backyard was lit up with a beautiful glow that just made the stars above somehow look ten times brighter. There was a big white air mattress in the center of the lawn the blue from the pool shining on it slightly. A simple pink bag was in the center of the bed surrounded by rose pedals and two pillows. The best part above all was the guy standing directly in front of all of this. I proceeded slowly down the aisle, tears falling from my eyes and not just because of the hormones. My maxi dress tickled my feet along with the grass but I didn't mind it I was already smiling. There he was, standing there in a black tux looking like he was going to a wedding or somewhere important or was seeing someone important. His hair was gelled back and made him look like a man straight out of the 40s or something. His face has never looked so handsome. I slowed once I reached him. In his hands was a bouquet of red roses. I wiped my eyes but the tears kept coming.

"Wh-why?" I choked out not able to say too much over my tears.

"I love you," he said as if it was that easy

_Head down as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground  
I should, I'm in love and I'm racing the Earth  
And I'm soaked in your love ,oh_

October 12, 2005

I walked home alone, my date ditched me to hook up with some cheerleader but I'm fine with it it's not like we're dating. I wanted to go with someone else but he's busy at the moment. I never got to have my last homecoming dance. I'm a senior this is my last year and I missed it because I had no one to dance with, Ryan was dancing with someone already. I sighed again looking up at the moon and stars above. In the rare moment I saw a shooting one. I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or what but I took the chance anyways. I closed my eyes still looking up at the place I'd just seen the star.

_I wish I could have my last homecoming dance with my prince charming. _

I opened my eyes looking up at the spot. Those wish things never work; I don't know why I tried. I sighed before looking forward and continuing to walk. I stopped when I heard _Until the End of Time by Justin Timberlake_ playing. I frowned turning around slowly. I dropped the shoes I was holding in my hands instantly at what I saw.

"How?" he shook his head not allowing me to continue talking.

"I heard you didn't get your last dance." He came over and handed me a red rose. "It was either coming and dancing with you myself or going to beat up that jerk who ditched you. This one seemed like it'd bring me more joy." He said grinning.

"Troy you didn't have to come all this way-"

"I wanted to."

"But-"

"Just dance with me," he said simply holding his hand out to me. I smiled taking his hand and resting my head against his chest as we danced slowly under the stars.

_  
And love is right in my path ,in my grasp  
And me and you, belong  
_

December 31, 2005 – January 1, 2006

"Where is Troy?" I asked Taylor and Chad who were next to me waiting for midnight to come so they could share a kiss. Of course Troy would go missing. I'm pissed.

"10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!"

I cannot believe this! This bastard missed the kiss! Everyone else is kissing around me even Ryan and my mom and his parents and David and Jackie. What the hell I'm standing here like a looser and this is just embarrassing.

"I got the ice!" he said walking into the backyard just as everyone was breaking it up. I crossed my arms across my chest and just glared at him.

"Dude you're dead!!" Chad yelled at Troy laughing the whole time. Taylor grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a swing set in the back yard of his house Sharpay following in a heated manor.

"I can't believe him he's such an ass.

~~**~~**~~

"Gabriella can you come inside with me, please?" I looked up at him.

"Why should I?" I asked glaring at him.

"Just come on we don't have much time." I looked at Taylor who shrugged. I got up and walked past him into the house.

"What?" I asked once we were inside.

"Look," he said pointing to a table in the middle of the room then the wall in the kitchen.

"It's 11:59, we still have time," He said innocently. I looked over at him with a smile.

"You did this for me?" I asked

"Who else?" he asked I shrugged as the clocks all turned to 12, one even chimed. Troy pulled me to him and gave me a rather passionate kiss.

_Oh, I wanna run and smash into you  
I'm willing to run, smash into you_

September 15, 2005

I ran through the rain pulling my hood over my head though it was soaking as I ran for the U of A campus cafeteria. Tears rolled down my face though you wouldn't be able to tell. I ran and ran and ran past people. I need him right now. My Abuelo just died and I don't want my mother or my cousins or my friends. I want him. I saw him through the clear doors and even though I knew he couldn't hear me I yelled his name as I ran closer my sneakers slipping every now and then. Taylor told me I was crazy when she let me out the car but I don't care, I never have. He turned around and looked out instantly alarmed. He opened the door shoved his book bag at Chad before running out to meet me I jumped in his arms and just cried repeating just hold me over and over.

He has yet to let go.

_I'm willing to run and run and run and run  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
I'm ready to run and run and run and run  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
I wanna run, run  
Smash into you  
I'm willing to run, run  
Smash into you_


	47. Unwritten

June 14, 2009 – **Before we continue I know the finals occurred in Orlando but just because I can they're in Los Angeles :) **

"I am so bored! I mean who knew being in labor could be so boring." I said looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh cool it; Alysn said she'd be here in 30 minutes." Paige said playing a game on her laptop.

"I'm glad you're so calm."

"Well as long as you keep squeezing that bear during every contraction I'll be fine."

"I'll have to thank your cousin for watching the kids."

"Carissa? She babysits on the side so she can pay for Med School which she's going to in the fall. "

"Maybe we'll be in classes together!" I said smiling.

"Yup, you know this game is very fascinating." Paige said looking at the T.V.

"Whatever you're hardly watching, you know the study of kissing is philematology," I said looking at her as she frowned at me.

"And people have been saying kiss my ass since the 1700s, the most important muscle in kissing is the orbicularis oris. Oh and it takes 34 muscles in the face to French kiss and only two to pucker kiss."

"Why do you know this?"

"I read,"

"Too much if you ask me."

"There is nothing wrong with broadening your horizons or anything."

"You're such a nerd,"

"I know Troy tells me all the time, ugh what quarter are they in?"

"It's still one!"

"Oh my god!!!" I yelled putting a pillow over my face as the door to the room opened.

"Why didn't you call me sooner? I was making popcorn and all of a sudden a message plays on our machine that you're in labor! You try and make this sound like it's a bunch of roses and daises! Where is everyone? And why is there a pillow over your face?" all I did was point at the T.V.

"She can't believe we're still in first quarter." Paige replied trying not to laugh

"Why are they there? You haven't called them yet!! Gabriella you're going to give birth, to a human!! Humans are as impatient as they can be! Once this one starts going she's going to come and there is nothing you can do to stop her."

"Can't I hold it?" I asked my question muffled slightly by the pillow which kept me from seeing Alysn's face.

"HOLD IT!!! Gabriella in classes they say that holding a human being in your body is nothing like holding a shit or your piss!! You either push or have to live with the scars from your C-section! And take this pillow off your face."

"Alysn I never knew you could be so forceful." Paige said looking at Alysn in awe, me mimicking her expression nodding slowly.

"Well I'm sorry! I'm not good in these situations I just panic." She said pulling up a chair and sighing.

"Where's Gordo?"

"He's with the kids and some Carissa girl.."

"My cousin," Paige said taking a Life & Style magazine off a table.

"Oh I see the resemblance." Aly said nodding "So what have you guys been doing?"

"Sitting here, Gabriella keeps telling me random shit about stuff."

"It keeps me distracted. I hate hospitals they're all white."

"And you want to work in one," Paige said looking at me.

"Yes I want to work in one; I just don't like to be the one in the bed." I said motioning, "I swear I get sick of your sarcasm sometimes."

"Oh you love me shut up," She said putting the magazine up hiding her face.

"See what I live next to?" I asked Aly who just rolled her eyes. We stayed in silence for a while until I just had to talk about anything I could think of.

"The first couple shown in bed together on prime T.V. was Fred and Wilma Flintstone."

"They were a cartoon,"

"I know, Coca-Cola was originally green,"

"Green?" Paige asked looking at me over her magazine,

"Yea green." She made a face before putting the mag back up. Aly just sat there and told me to continue.

"Something funny is that 28% of Africa is wilderness."

"What's so funny about that?" Aly asked

"38% of North America is wilderness."

I looked over at Paige waiting for her reaction, of course she can't disappoint. She slowly brought her magazine down with a frown on her face as if picturing North America then Africa.

"What?" She finally asked.

"Yea that doesn't make sense I mean Africa is….all you know…how?"

"Where, is the question." Paige said helping Aly out.

"I don't know," I said looking down biting my lip.

"Well you read the book," Paige said

"It's not like it had a picture,"

"That's most likely true," Alysn said in thought, "Canada,"

"Yea it's Canada that's why they said North America. It's so not mostly in the US." Paige said seeming satisfied and put her magazine back up though I know she's not reading it.

"Have anything else?" Aly asked looking at me.

"Intelligent people have more Zinc and Copper in their hair."

"We do!"

"Hell yea,"

"Wow, that's wow. I didn't even know that…you must have a lot of free time."

"I've been pregnant I had nowhere to go!" Aly laughed shaking her head.

"Hey Paige what is the most ironic thing about Mel Blanc-he was the voice of Bugs Bunny?" Aly instantly started laughing and I tried to shush her but I started laughing

"I don't know, but I'm sure you both will tell me," we shared a look before replying in unison

"He's allergic to carrots!"

"What the hell!!" Paige said throwing her magazine to the side to look at us and we couldn't help but all start laughing until we were crying.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You know what GOLF stands for?" I asked taking a bite of Aly's HoHo. Okay I'm sorry I can't follow the rules yadayadayadayada.

"It's a sport isn't it?" Paige asked

"Yes, but G.O.L.F. stands for something" Aly said from her spot on the end of my bed.

"What does it stand for?" Paige said munching on a bag of Hot Flamins

"It stands for Gentlemen Only Ladies Forbidden," I said swallowing as we all burst into laughter.

"And some girls play better than guys HA bet that's a big kick in the ass." Paige said laughing

"Paige you're crazy," Alysn said shaking her head.

"My whole family is rich and crazy; I'm used to hearing that." She said grinning; I rolled my eyes before peeking at the television.

"I'M HERE!!!" we all jumped looking over at the door to see Ryan.

"Who called you?" I asked surprised to see him.

"Who called me? Well it certainly wasn't any of you!" Ryan said huffing before going and laying in on the couch that was in the other section of my room. Troy insisted on me having a big enough room, I didn't feel like arguing.

"I think we're going to be hitting a limit with people soon" Alysn said biting her lip a little though not looking ready to get up from the end of the bed any time soon.

"I for one need more food, this whole pregnancy thing is making me hungry." Paige said standing up and heading for the door.

"I can't believe we're bringing a child into this world," Ryan said his arm rest on his forehead shielding his eyes. "I mean we'll be up at all hours changing diapers, feeding, changing, bathing, trying to find a way for her to stop crying. Ugh I promise you I'm never going to get my 8 hours every night. What were we thinking having a kid at this age?" Ryan asked

"Ry you're – you're not the father," Aly pointed out trying not to laughing though I was already.

"I know! But I'm with this girl so much it'll feel like this is a 3-way parenting…even though I wasn't chosen for godfather." I sighed as Aly seemed to get a fit of giggles. Am I glad they aren't as strict over who gets into each room on the pregnancy floors.

"Ry you can have the next kid."

"Ugh don't try and humor me," I looked at Aly with a helpless look

"Gabi," we looked towards the door and saw Callie walking in slowly with Corbin holding her hand hiding behind her, look scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked becoming concerned

"Corbin was worried about you."

"Awe," Aly said sliding off the bed allowing Corbin to climb on.

"Let's go see what else we can find in the cafeteria, Ryan," Aly said motioning towards the door. Ryan groaned and stood up grumbling as he went to the door closing the door behind him.

"Come here," I said holding my arms out to him. He shook his head lightly avoiding my eyes.

"How am I supposed to hug you if you're all the way over there?" I asked pouting a little as he slowly lifted his head. I put my arms out further and tilted my head a little. He bit his lip and carefully crawled up the bed before resting in my arms on my right.

"Now why are you worried about me?" I asked squeezing him a little rubbing his arm.

"Because the last time you were in the hospital I thought you were leaving me," he looked up at me with big brown watery eyes. My mind instantly went back to when I fainted last year a little after I found out I was pregnant, but he wasn't there when that happened, I doubt he even knows about that. Then I remembered. Last year me and Corbin were at the park and I had an asthma attack.

"Oh Corbin, I'm never going to leave you, I'm always going to be with you." I kissed his hair tears falling from my eyes. "I'm just going to give birth, why would you think that I was leaving?" he sniffed and slowly looked up at me and snuggled up to me more.

"Last month for show and tell Kayla brought us a picture of her mommy. She told us that her mommy died after giving birth to her and that she loved and missed her mommy even though she never met her." I looked down at Corbin and just held him tighter kissing him constantly.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said making him look at me though I couldn't really see him through my tears.

"Promise?"

"I promise," I held him as tight as possible before releasing him

"Mommy will you still love me when the baby comes?" He asked placing a tiny hand on my still big stomach.

"Of course I will Corbin you should never question that." I kissed his hair again and just held him, god do I love this kid.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gabriella I swear you're going to have this baby before the end of 3rd quarter," Aly said biting her nail as I got over a contraction.

"No I'm not,"

"Oh come on Gabi look at you, you're like, oh god,"

"Aly shush,"

"I think we should call the arena I mean I don't know if Troy can win the finals and have a kid," Ryan said wiping my forehead.

"Ry, he's Troy when has he not been able to do something," I looked at Ryan as his mouth opened and closed.

"Well the bastard does seem to have good luck," I laughed shaking my head,

"Seriously though this is exciting and everything but I think everyone is going to kill us when they realize what's happened," Aly said looking at the t.v. which has yet to be changed.

"Yea they probably will but I want Troy to win that damn ring," I said panting just a little.

"Oh god the ring that's all this is about?" Ryan asked looking down at me

"Hell yea those things are boss," I said looking at him like he was crazy.

"When did you turn into a sports girl?" Ryan asked putting a hand over his heart.

"Oh can it, you know I love basketball,"

"You only love street basketball, when they play shirts and skins, then you sit there and pray that Troy gets skins, but of course who doesn't?" Ryan said smiling as a light blush came on my face. Suddenly Aly's cell phone started ringing and she looked at the T.V. before answering.

"Hello?" Aly answered wrapping a strand of her blonde hair around her finger me and Ryan shared a look

"Yea I'm with Gabriella Taylor," Ryan and I gasped loudly before each placing a hand over the others mouth

"Where are we?" Aly looked over at me and I looked at Ryan who shrugged before moving towards Aly but I grabbed his shirt.

"What?" he hissed

"Help me," I said pulling these monitors off my arm.

"Are you crazy?" he asked as I swung my legs over the side of the bed,

"Yes, if they ask I'll say I had to pee," I hissed hopping down and looking up at him and sticking my tongue out before waddling over to Aly and standing close so I could hear.

"We're…out," I glared at her a moment and she just shrugged and mouthed 'I panicked'

"Out where? Alysn you know Gabriella is pregnant and we have to check up on her," Taylor said obviously in mother mode. I looked back over at the T.V. biting my lip fiercely it was currently the middle of 3rd quarter. I grabbed the phone and Aly slowly backed over towards Ryan who was shaking his head at me as I leaned against one of the walls a hand on my stomach.

"Hey Tay," I said calmly even though my stomach hurt a little.

"Gabriella, where are you? Where are the kids? What's going on?"

"Taylor I need you to promise me you'll remain calm."

"Calm? Why do I need to be calm?" I looked over at the screen and the camera showed an over view of the crowd and Taylor wasn't there so she must be in the restroom.

"Just promise,"

"Fine,"

"I'm at the hospital…I'm in…labor,"

"WHAT?!?!?!!! When did this happen? Why didn't you call?"

"Taylor this happened right when the game started…I'm getting closer…I didn't want everyone to leave because I knew you and Shar would start screaming about it and Troy would know and freak out and want to leave. I want him to win this championship."

"Oh gosh I…oh Gabriella,"

"I know and the kids are fine…Paige and her cousin Carissa are with them."

"I'm coming over there,"

"Tay please don't tell the others just yet I want to wait for the last moment possible."

"Don't tell them? What is going to be my reason for leaving then?"

"You've been paged to the hospital…"

"Ugh fine…but when I get there you have some explaining to do."

"I know I just…I know" I said closing my eyes

I ended the call and looked over at Aly and Ryan who were both fussing over something. I looked over at the T.V. and while showing the game I caught a glimpse of Taylor rushing out of the arena everyone else looking confused. Chad looked over at the doors before getting his head back in the game.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay either you're going to push this baby out…now or we're going to have to tell them to just give you the damn C-section!!" Taylor said holding my hand as I went through another contraction.

There are 16 minutes left in the game and I'm going to have this baby soon. The doctor has nurses in my room monitoring me since I am refusing to push. I know I'm absolutely crazy not to push but I want that damn ring and for Troy to be here.

I panted once the contraction was over and a nurse gave me a sharp look. I know I'm holding this process up a bit here but if Troy is in the city then I'll kill him if he's not here, it'd be totally different if he were in Orlando still, I'd just have to push.

"He's going to be here Taylor! Stop being so damn negative!!" I yelled glaring at her,

"Well I am sorry, I am just fortunate that I called to check up when I did! I mean if you had it your way I'd still be sitting there watching my husband play! Then once I get here you're sitting in here like nothing's wrong…like everything is chill and peachy. Then like ten minutes after that you start getting these heavy contractions! This baby is coming and your little plan may work but the odds are very tiny!" Taylor scolded glaring at me again

"Listen maybe if I didn't have you in here stressing me out I would probably be fine and not ready to go into labor! Then the game could end and Troy could get here and everything would be fine. I'd have the baby and then go to sleep!" I yelled panting as I wiped my sweaty forehead.

Taylor huffed a few times, being stubborn as always, she crossed her arms over her chest avoiding my eyes. I looked at the door though I could still see her out the corner of my eye. She looked at the T.V. then at me, back at the T.V. back at me. The frown on her face went away and soon her looks were panicked.

"Gabs?"

"What?" I responded hotly

"Did…did Shar take her anger meds today…do you know?" Taylor looked at me something in her eyes as I slowly looked over at her.

I thought over the words Taylor just said. I shook my head and tried to figure what that has to do with this situation. I looked at the T.V. as the clock ticked on the game, 9 minutes left. I kept thinking about this as Taylor started biting her nails. Then suddenly it hit me, we left Sharpay out of something huge…we kept her outside the loop! Me and Taylor finally made eye contact before we both yelled.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL US!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**No One's POV**

"AND THE LAKERS WIN THE NBA FINAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The crowd went wild with excitement, some were sad with defeat. The noise in the arena was to a max as this was yet another time the Lakers showed their chops to win. Well in a way west coast all the way is in order.

Sharpay jumped up and pulled Zeke into a tight hug, which is an action others were imitating. On the court Chad ran and jumped on Troy who shot the winning basket. The rest of the team followed Kobe and the coach holding the trophy. They handed it to Troy as the press crowded quickly and he kissed it before raising it in the air in triumph.

As the cheering continued one of the announcers was handed a phone. Confused as to who would be calling now that the game is over but quickly understood. He quickly hung up and told the announcer next to him what was occurring. They started saying 'attention' and 'excuse me' into the mic but it wasn't working, there were too many people celebrating in the arena. Finally they put both of their mics next to each other which caused a loud noise to go through the arena causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Now that we have your attention, Troy Bolton we have a message for you." The first announcer said a grin on his face as a path was made for Troy to slowly move forward Chad and the some press following him.

"What is it?" Troy asked panting a little still

"Well my boy, this is your moment to become a man, Gabriella is in labor, she has been for a while. She's pushing as we speak so you need to get your butt to that hospital now or she says she'll kill you." Chad laughed and came and clapped Troy on the shoulder shaking his body which was in shock.

"She was called to the hospital my ass!!! I'm going to kill them! Zeke get my purse!!" Sharpay yelled as her Kirstin, Emily, Lucille and Maria ran out of the arena screaming.

"Come on Bolton it's not that bad," Kobe said as he walked pass a pale Troy

"Not that bad," Troy whispered weakly.

"Come on captain, you're the Playmaker you have to go and help your girlfriend have this kid. Now get it together and go with Zeke to the hospital, I'll get our stuff okay?" Troy nodded numbly handing over the trophy to Chad who was still laughing at Troy

"Chad I'm not ready yet," Troy whispered looking at Chad

"Dude you had 9 months to go through that speech now it's time to get to that hospital." Chad pushed Troy a little and Zeke wrapped his arm around him laughing at how for once Troy wasn't Mr. Cool in the situation.

**Hospital**

"Gabriella we need you to push…hard," Dr. Gomez said before ducking her head back down

"Come on Gabi, you got this," Taylor said encouragingly as Gabriella pushed hard a scream escaping her mouth.

Taylor kept telling Gabriella to breathe but all she could manage to do was send out death threats to Troy who still wasn't there. Taylor wiped Gabriella's forehead with a wet cloth a nurse gave her earlier.

"Taylor why didn't you tell me it would take all of this?!" Gabriella yelled glaring at her friend

"I showed you that video way back when," Taylor said pleading her case.

"Oh hell when I see – speak of the devil," Gabriella spat out murderously

Troy stumbled into the room in full scrubs, he looked over at Gabriella and Taylor and the room full of nurses and Doctors. He paled a little more before trying to open the door again but Zeke was holding it shut.

"I wasn't ready yet!" Troy yelled through the window in the door at Zeke who was laughing

"You're not ready!?!?!?!? You sure as hell were ready when you knocked me up!!!!" Gabriella yelled panting; Troy looked at her with fear written all over his face.

"Troy sweetie," Gabriella said a sweet voice that made Troy raise an eyebrow and Taylor laugh having a moment of déjà vu

"Yea?" Troy asked hesitantly

"Could you get your ass over here?!?!?!" Gabriella yelled as she was forced to push. Taylor laughed and walked over to the door by Troy and gave him a push.

"You'll be fine, just hold her hand." Taylor walked out and left Troy to go over to Gabriella who was panting heavily and grabbed Troy's hand before he even offered it.

"Ow," Troy said looking at his hand.

"Ow? Seriously Troy? This-" Gabriella motioned to the scene unfolding in front of her. "This right here is ow, so get some damn balls!!!" Gabriella gave a glare of death before pushing again.

"Okay Gabriella we need you to keep breathing, Troy you make sure of that, I have the head so we're going to need one big push when I say okay?" Gabriella nodded

Using the breaths she learned in her classes she geared up for the push that may bring their daughter into the world. Troy looked over at the tent that was up over the bottom half of Gabriella's body only able to see the top of the doctor's head. He looked back at Gabriella and couldn't help but stare, she was gorgeous. Feeling shy for some reason he looked down at their interlaced fingers and thought of everything that they'd been through together. How they were friends, lovers, parents….soul mates.

His eyes trailed over her chest over to her other hand that was gripping the railing of the bed so tight her knuckles were white. A light smirk graced his features as he looked at her fingers and thought back to the box his grandfather left to him. One day he thought looking back at Gabriella's face, he couldn't help himself when he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips catching her by surprise entirely though she didn't object to it.

"What was that for?" Gabriella asked looking over at him with big eyes

"Everything," Troy said simple as Dr. Gomez told Gabriella to give her best push.

Gabriella's grip on Troy's hand got tighter and tighter to the point where Troy was sure there was no further circulation going through, though he didn't mind. When Gabriella had finally given the last burst of strength she had she fell back on the pillows behind her closing her eyes breathing heavily. Everything in the room was silent, Gabriella knew the baby was out-she could feel it- she prayed for a cry. Troy looked at nothing but Gabriella who was drenched in sweat but was glowing at the same time.

Gabriella gripped Troy's hand as she became worried when still no noise echoed through the room. Troy himself was sweating with anticipation. Troy frowned slightly when he saw silent tears falling from Gabriella's closed eyes, he glanced over at the doctor who was talking to a nurse who nodded and got some scissors. He looked back to Gabriella who was biting her bottom lip so hard he was sure it was bleeding. What if Gabriella's waiting to push caused this…it would be his fault. Troy closed his eyes and did a quick prayer ending with Amen. Then a piercing cry was heard through the room, his eyes popped open and saw Gabriella let out a sob covering her face with her right hand giving Troy's hand a squeeze.

He felt a slight touch on his arm and he looked down at a nurse who blushed slightly before holding out the pair of scissors to him.

"Would you like t-to cut the cord?" she asked softly, Troy looked at the doctor who motioned him over. Gabriella squeezed his hand lightly as she released their hands.

Troy took a deep breath taking a few steps to get over to the baby who was cover with a light layer of….gel of some sort Troy wasn't sure. As she cried her arms and legs kicked and her eyes slowly opened then quickly closed seeing the light. The doctor pointed to the spot for him to cut at and Troy nodded before quickly cutting the cord and handing the scissors back to the nurse who blushed again.

"We're just going to clean this gorgeous girl up for you guys." Dr. Gomez said before going over by some of the nurses with the baby.

Troy watched for a moment before turning back towards Gabriella who had her face covered with her hands. Some nurses started putting down the tent and fixed the bed so that Gabriella's legs were stretched out like normal. Troy grabbed her wrist pulling her hands from her face and leaned down kissing her.

"I love you so much," He whispered against her lips.

"Really?"

"Yes, you're so gorgeous," He kissed her as she laughed, they pulled apart and Troy wiped the tears from her cheeks

"I look a mess," Gabriella said pouting

"Never-" but Troy didn't get to finish that thought when the doctor came over

"Troy, Gabriella say hello to your daughter," Troy backed up so that Dr. Gomez could hand her over to Gabriella. "I'll give you both a moment before we come back in here with the certificate."

"She's beautiful," Gabriella whispered tears falling from her eyes again. She moved the pink blanket away a little allowing her little hand to wrap around her finger. The baby's eyes opened briefly before closing again making a cute face in the process. "She has your eyes," Gabriella gasped looking up at Troy who was just grinning.

"She has your hair," Troy said touching the top of her head briefly before pulling his hand back.

"She's not going to break Troy," Gabriella said through a giggle

"I know I just…" Troy scratched the back of his neck just looking at these two gorgeous girls in front of him.

"Excuse me?" They both looked up towards the door as a new nurse came in with a clipboard and blushed when she saw Troy before deciding to walk over to Gabriella left side of the bed.

"Have you decided on a name?" The nurse asked her pen ready. Gabriella grinned down at the baby before saying

"Summer," She looked over at Troy who blushed before saying

"Christina," He whispered though loud enough to be heard, Gabriella smiled knowing that was his mothers middle name. Gabriella looked at the nurse saying

"Olivia," she said confidently after her mother's middle name.

"Who's last name will she be taking?" The nurse said looking between the two, though trying not to look at Troy too long.

"Bolton," They both replied in unison causing a light blush to grace both of their features. The nurse nodded before smiling.

"I'll take this to the printer…did you want me to get your friends? They're pretty anxious out there," Gabriella and Troy laughed upon hearing this

"I'll go get them," Troy said as the nurse blushed nodding quietly leaving the room.

"Troy, I love you," Gabriella said looking up at him, he smiled and leaned down kissing her forehead

"I love you too, more than you know." He said looking in her eyes before heading for the door.

**Gabriella's POV**

I looked down at her, finally seeing who has been growing inside of me for the past 9 months, really this is better than med-school. I gently brushed some of the curly hair out of her face and kissed her forehead softly. I did it...I had a gorgeous daughter, stayed with Troy through all of the drama, and I am ending up on top. This has to have been the best year of my life. I smiled slightly as she yawned a little before opening her eyes and looking at me. Her eyes are blue, but not nearly as blue as Troy's, they're more like a mix of blue and green which makes them darker but still blue.

"Are you ready to meet everyone?" I whispered trying not to talk to loud, she gave a squeal of some sorts which I took as a yes.

"Okay I think I hear them coming Summer," I rubbed her tiny cheek with my thumb as she blink a few times as the door opened and my mother came towards me.

"Oh my baby, you had a baby!" She rushed over to me everyone following behind her gazing at the bundle in my arms.

"Can I hold her?" My mother asked tears in her eyes, I nodded handing her over watching her the whole time.

"I knew you could do it," Taylor said coming to my right and kissing me on the head.

"You could have warned me," I teased

"Oh I'm sure you were fine, Troy's the lucky one he wasn't here for the whole process." Taylor said some others laughed.

"Where is Troy?" I asked looking around the room as my mom passed Summer to Lucille

"Oh he went to change…I don't know how comfortable he'll be he only has his suit." Chad said laughing a little I nodded

"What's her name?"Lucille said as she handed Summer to Jack so she could wipe her eyes.

"Summer Christina Olivia Bolton," Lucille and my mom just cried harder knowing their names were used.

"That name has such a….flow to it." Kirstin said from her spot next to Ryan.

"What time was she born?" Zeke asked

"I think 11:11" I said not exactly able to think I'm so tired.

"Oooo every time it's her birthday she gets to really make a wish without sending a chain letter." Emily said that girl has too much energy.

"Well I hope you know that I think she's gorgeous and I love her already. Though I'm not talking to you or Taylor," Sharpay said as she had her time holding Summer

"Oh come on!" Me and Taylor said in unison

"I'm serious, you two kept this from me."

"It's not like we did it on purpose," Taylor said

"Yea we just…" I started but things in my brain aren't working properly right now.

"Exactly, come on Zeke, bye Summer." Shar passed her to Ryan then strutted out of the room.

"Don't worry she'll be over this as soon as she gets home." Ryan said rocking Summer a little. I nodded knowing he was right, Sharpay always has her moments.

"So who are the godparents?" Jack asked.

"Taylor and Chad," I said smiling at them

"Well I have a meeting with the devil herself tomorrow at 7 so I better go," Kirstin said coming and giving me a hug. "Bye Summer we'll hang out when you come home," She blew a kiss to everyone before leaving.

"Yea I have to get going too, Michael is taking me to spend the day with his sisters so I have to be ready for that, bye love," Emily said giving me a kiss and hug before saying bye to everyone else and leaving with Michael.

"Where's Aly?" I asked looking around.

"Oh Gordo made her go home since she was falling asleep anyways," I nodded understanding completely I could go to sleep right now if everyone wasn't here.

"Looks like someone's tired," Taylor whispered as she leaned on Chad who was holding Summer who was yawning. I laughed a little before yawning myself,

"Tired?" My mom asked rubbing my head.

"Not really, Lucille where are David and Jackie?"

"Oh they took the kids home, they were so tired, they'll see the baby when she comes home anyways." I nodded understanding "Speaking of going to sleep I think mommy and baby need some rest."

"I'm fine,"

"Gabs don't make me go get Troy," Ryan teased.

"I'm not tired," I insisted though knowing it was a lie,

"He's right, everybody out time for these two to go to sleep," I looked up and saw Troy standing there in his suit his shirt un-buttoned and his tie just draped over his shoulders his hair falling in his eyes and he looked tired but so sexy at the same time.

"Troy's right let's go," Chad said handing Summer over to Troy who hesitated a little before nodding at him.

Everyone said goodbye and soon enough it was just the three of us in here. Troy walked over to the little crib they had next to my bed and looked down at me.

"You did amazing." He said

"Thanks you did amazing too,"

"Thanks," he said blushing a little, "Well I'm going to go on the couch-"

"No, sleep with me…please?" I said grabbing his hand when he tried to turn away.

"Okay but…" he looked at the bed

"I don't care," I said pulling his hand again. He nodded before carefully getting in the bed next to me wrapping his arms around me. I placed my ear over his heart and just let the beats lull me to sleep.

* * *

**No One's POV**

So there you have it Professor Rossum that is how my last year of 'college' went. I have gone through more things in one year than I really have in my whole life. If you would have asked me when I started this project if I expected to get in a fight with my mom, have the most negative publicity ever, meet new friends, move and on top of all get pregnant, I would have told you, you were crazy.

Never in my life have I thought this would happen. Though I think that if I hadn't gone through all of this I wouldn't have changed to the way I am now. Back in August and even September I was a party girl who was educated and loved to have a good time. I was dating the sexiest man alive and was on top of the world in a way.

Now I don't just look at Troy as a boyfriend even though that is all he is. I look at him as if he was my best friend and the best thing that could ever happen to me. All of the things we've been through the rumors that went around the internet we've come out on top each and every time. I don't look at him in the puppy love kind of way anymore, I depend on him, he depends on me. We are a team, in this together, forever. I'm a mother now and I never thought I'd be saying that before I could even go into a club legally. I feel responsible for Summer, I know that she depends on me and that makes me feel needed and that I have to protect her. Feeling needed by someone is one of the most amazing and scariest things in the world.

Now I can't help thinking over what's going to happen in the days, weeks, months, years to come. I know that things are going to be complicated with people coming back in my life that I thought I left behind. With Troy who is going to be gone most of the time due to season and how hard it's going to be to study and go to school and watch a little girl who magazines are already offering millions just for a picture of.

I'm reaching for something in the distance, peace and calm. A time when everything will be in routine and I'll have everything in control, I'll be a doctor, a mom, a friend, and maybe a wife. It's so close I can almost taste it. Of course I will wait, I can't force things I've learned that.

So as all great writers - or maybe just Natasha Bedingfield – say,

_The rest is still unwritten_

--Gabriella Montez

_Fin._

* * *

**I was going to have them marry, I really was I had it all planned out, I have the ring and everything…but then. Well I feel that if I had Troy propose it would have made this story like others….the ending everyone wants. Now I know you all hate me for not doing it, but I want my story to be different…in ways it already is. Having Troy propose just was what you expect but when I have Troy proposed it has to be a surprise to Gabriella and to you the readers. So please don't hate me. **

**I want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story. This means so much to me; I really didn't think that anyone would think it was good. I was going to delete this after the second chapter. I never thought I was capable of getting 20 reviews a chapter and I have you all to thank for that. **So review this last chapter if you have never reviewed before. It'd mean soooo much to me, more reviews I may think of starting the sequel sooner ;)

_**That's it, it's over *tear**_

**xoxo Zoé **

****R.I.P. Michael Jackson, Farrah Fawcett, and Billy Mays (guy from oxy clean commercials…he yelled)**


	48. Med School Mom announcment

**AN: Med School Mom has just been posted! Go to my profile to read it, if you haven't already! Please Review it as well! I'd LOVE to hear what you have to say about it! :D**

**xoxo**

**Zoe**


End file.
